Be Close My Brothers
by lyELF
Summary: "Heum! Kita akan bersenang-senang Kyunnie " / "Errr lihat? Aku membenci kalian!" / "hahaha hyung benar-benar takut eoh? Jika balon ini jatuh dan kita mati bagaimana ya?" / TeukHaeBumKyu brothership / chap 13 - Last Chap!
1. Prolog

_**BE CLOSE MY BROTHERS**_

.

.

_**Main Cast :**_

Park Jung Soo / LeeTeuk

Lee Donghae as Park Donghae

Kim Kibum as Park Kibum

Cho Kyuhyun as Park Kyuhyun

**Another Cast** : Find them in story

.

_**Genre**_ : Family and Friendship

.

_**Summarry :**_

Kasih sayang selalu ada di dalam keluarga walaupun seakan ada pembatas yang membuat suasana menjadi canggung. Selalu ada cinta di balik semua pertengkaran dan perdebatan. Tapi akan lebih indah jika suasana canggung dan pertengkaran yang terjadi itu lenyap, terganti dengan sebuah kehangatan dan kebersamaan setiap anggota dalam sebuah keluarga besar.

.

.

**OOOooo****ßCMB oooOOO**

"Hari ini cukup. Kerjakan tugas kalian, _arraso_?"

"_Ne, seongsaengnim_"

Bel yang berbunyi nyaring itu baru saja terdengar dan mengakhiri aktivitas belajar di sebuah sekolah menengah atas hari ini. _Songsaengnim_ segera keluar setelah memberikan beberapa pesan dan setelah nya para murid di kelas itu pun bersiap-siap lalu meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

Seorang _namja_ manis namun juga tampan pun ikut keluar dari kelas nya. Ia berjalan di sepanjang lorong sekolah dengan langkah santai, terkadang membenarkan posisi ransel berwarna putih yang terlampir di bahu kanan nya. _Namja_ itu mengulas senyuman khas saat beberapa teman menyapanya.

"Jung Soo!"

_Namja_ itu sontak menghentikan langkah saat seseorang memanggil nama nya. Ia menoleh ke asal suara dan menemukan dua orang _namja_ sudah berdiri tak jauh dari nya. _Namja_ ber _nametag_ Kim Heechul dan Kim Jong Woon itu menghampiri _namja_ ber _nametag_ Park Jung Soo. Ketiga _namja_ itu sudah cukup terkenal di sekolah ini. Mereka selalu bersama. Ya! Mereka adalah sahabat sejak _Junior High School_ dan hingga sekarang mereka selalu 1 sekolah walau berbeda kelas.

"Kalian masih di sini?" tanya Jung Soo sembari merangkul Jong Woon atau akrab di panggil Yesung itu.

"Tadi aku harus menemui Jung_ ssaem_ dulu makanya lama" jawab Yesung membuat Jung Soo tersenyum lalu beralih menatap Heechul yang tengah merapikan poni samping yang hampir menutupi mata nya.

"Aku baru ke ruang musik mengambil stik drum ku" balas Heechul dengan nada malas.

Mereka bertiga pun melangkahkan kaki nya kembali menyusuri lorong sekolah menuju gerbang keluar. Perbincangan yang ringan terjadi di antara mereka terkadang tawa kecil juga terdengar membuat murid lain nya menyaksikan dengan tatapan iri.

"JungSoo _hyung_, aku dan Chul _hyung_ mau ke café yang baru saja buka di dekat sini. Apa kau mau ikut?" tanya Yesung saat mereka sudah berada di gerbang sekolah. Umurnya yang memang lebih muda dari kedua sahabatnya itu membuat dirinya lebih biasa memanggil keduanya dengan sebutan '_hyung'_.

Jung Soo terdiam sesaat namun akhirnya ia memberikan jawaban dengan sebuah gelengan.

"_Waeyo hyung_?" tanya Yesung sembari menghela nafasnya.

"Hari ini _eomma_ menyuruhku pulang cepat dan aku sudah berjanji tadi pagi" jelas Jung Soo membuat kedua sahabatnya menghela nafas.

"_Ah_! Sepertinya hari ini kau harus menjadi _baby sitter_ lagi _eoh_?" goda Heechul dengan senyum jahil di wajahnya membuat Jung Soo memutar bola mata nya malas.

"Diam kau Heenim!" balas Jung Soo dengan nada di buat kesal, sontak membuat Heechul dan Yesung tertawa.

"_Hyung_, _dongsaengdeul_ mu itu imut-imut. Cobalah untuk bermain dengan mereka" ujar Yesung setelah menghentikan tawa nya.

Jung Soo menghela nafasnya. Bukan rahasia lagi bagi kedua sahabat Jung Soo bahwa ia dan _dongsaeng_ nya tidak terlalu dekat atau bahkan seperti ada sebuah benteng yang menghalangi. Intinya hubungan mereka kurang baik, tidak seperti kakak adik lain nya.

"Mereka memang imut tapi mereka nakal!" tukas Jung Soo membuat kedua sahabatnya tertawa lagi.

"Sudahlah. Aku bosan mendengar tawa kalian. _Bye_!"

_Namja_ bernama Park Jung Soo itu pun melangkahkan kaki nya meninggalkan sahabat nya masih menertawakan dirinya. Heechul dan Yesung hanya menggelengkan kepala saat sosok Jung Soo sudah menghilang di belokan menuju halte bus.

_Tuk… Tuk…_

Jung Soo menendang-nendang kecil kerikil yang ada di jalan seakan kerikil itulah yang menemani perjalanan nya menuju halte bus yang akan mengantarkan dirinya pulang ke rumah.

Pikiran _namja_ tampan itu tengah berputar saat ini. Ia mengingat ucapan kedua sahabat nya tadi lalu beralih memikirkan keadaan keluarga nya.

Tidak…

Keluarga nya sama sekali tak bermasalah. Keluarga justru sangat menyenangkan. _Appa_ dan _Umma_ yang selalu ada menemani dan memperhatikan setiap anaknya. Keluarga nya pun sangat berkecukupan bahkan perusahaan sang _Appa_ sedang berkembang pesat saat ini.

Lalu apa yang salah?

Hubungan di antara keempat anak keluarga Park. Ya! Keempat anak itu seakan memiliki dunia nya sendiri. Mereka seakan tidak bisa menyatu bagaikan air dan minyak. Keadaan canggung dan aneh selalu terjadi pada keempatnya. _Hmmm—_sebenarnya tidak seperti itu juga…

Hanya saja ada sesuatu yang membuat keempatnya tidak dekat satu sama lain. Anak kedua dan keempat selalu bertengkar di setiap saat ketika bertemu. Semua hal kecil bisa menjadi pertengkaran besar khas kanak-kanak. Anak ketiga keluarga Park yang terlalu diam, cuek dan seakan tidak peduli dengan keadaan saudaranya yang lain. Dan terakhir… Tentu saja Park Jung Soo. _Namja_ berumur 16 tahun ini adalah anak pertama keluarga Park.

Jung Soo juga ingin bisa dekat, saling berbagi cerita dan tertawa bersama ketiga _dongsaeng_ nya. Namun kenyataan nya ia jarang berbicara dengan mereka bahkan ia bisa menghitung berapa banyak intensitas perbincangan keempatnya dalam sehari bahkan seminggu. Ia sama sekali tak mengenal bagaimana kriteria _dongsaeng_ nya—Ah! Tidak semua… Ia sedikit banyak cukup mengerti _dongsaeng_ pertamanya atau anak kedua keluarga Park.

Sebenarnya bukan tanpa sebab keempat anak itu tidak sedekat saudara-saudara pada umumnya. Ini semua karena kejadian 9 tahun yang lalu. Saat itu—

_TIN_

_Brumm~_

"Eh? _Ya_! _Ahjussi—chakkaman_!"

Jung Soo berlari kencang mengikuti bus yang baru saja jalan tersebut. Karena melamun ia tak sadar saat bus datang dan sekarang ia justru ketinggalan kendaraan yang setiap hari mengantarnya ke sekolah. Untungnya supir bis melihat Jung Soo berlari dari kaca spion dan segera menghentikan bis nya. Jung Soo naik ke dalam bis sembari menyengir dan sedikit membungkukan badan nya sebagai permintaan maaf kepada supir dan penumpang lainnya.

.

.

.

**OOOooo****ßCMB oooOOO**

Sore hampir menjelang. Sinar matahari sudah memerah menandakan waktu tugasnya menyinari bumi untuk hari ini akan berakhir. Ia hendak kembali ke ufuk barat untuk berganti posisi dengan sang rembulan.

Jung Soo membuka gerbang rumah nya dan melangkah menapaki bebatuan alam yang di letakan sebagai jalan menuju pintu utama. Samping kanan dan kiri rumah tersebut adalah halaman yang cukup luas dengan berbagai macam tanaman dan bunga yang di sukai nyonya Park. Angin sejuk dari tanaman itu seakan menyambut kepulangan Jung Soo ke rumahnya.

_Cklek_

Jung Soo membuka pintu utama berwarna putih bersih itu dengan pelan. Tak ada pelayan di rumah bertingkat 2 itu. Sang _umma_ lebih senang melakukan semua pekerjaan rumahnya sendiri, hanya ada seorang _ahjumma_ yang akan membantu saat pagi hingga siang untuk membersihkan rumah.

"Aku pulang~" ucap Jung Soo sebagai rutinitas nya saat sampai di rumah.

Jung Soo menghela nafas saat melihat dua pasang sepatu tergeletak begitu saja di dekat rak sepatu—tak di susun dengan rapi. Ia tahu itu sepatu adik kedua dan _maknae_ mereka. Dengan senang hati, Jung Soo mengambil sepatu itu dan meletakan di tempat nya. Ia pun melepas sepatu dan meletakan di dalam rak sepatu.

Dengan langkah lemas, _namja_ itu berjalan menyusuri lorong di rumah nya. Rumah ini bergaya _modern_ dengan sentuhan tradisional. Tak semua ruangan di rumah ini memakai lantai keramik, ada beberapa yang menggunakan kayu jati atau mahoni dan batu marmer alam yang terkesan sejuk.

Karena merasa haus, Leeteuk mengalihkan langkahnya ke dapur terlebih dahulu sebelum ke kamarnya di lantai 2. Dapur yang cukup luas dengan beberapa interior modern yang menghiasi. Terdengar gemericik air dari dapur karena ada sebuah taman kecil dengan kolam hias di sebelah dapur yang hanya di sekat oleh sebuah pintu kaca besar.

Jung Soo sedikit mengernyit bingung karena rumah yang biasanya ramai sekarang terdengar damai bahkan seperti tak ada kehidupan di rumah ini. Ia pun tak menemukan sosok sang _umma_ yang biasanya tengah memasak makan malam di dapur tersebut.

Tanpa ambil pusing, Jung Soo membuka kulkas dan ia sedikit terkesiap saat kulkas itu sudah penuh oleh persediaan makanan. Sepertinya sang _umma_ baru saja belanja bulanan. Ia tersenyum lalu mengambil sebuah botol berisi _orange juice_. Tak lupa ia mengambil gelas. Setelahnya ia duduk di kursi ruang makan dan menikmati segelas orange juice dingin yang langsung membuatnya segar kembali.

"Sepi sekali…" gumamnya sembari mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling dapur dan taman kecil yang terlihat dari ruang makan tersebut.

Jungsoo terdiam sejenak seakan melepaskan lelahnya. Ia mengernyit bingung saat matanya menangkap sebuah surat yang tergeletak begitu saja di atas meja makan. Dengan ragu, ia mengulurkan tangan nya hanya untuk melihat surat apa itu.

_To : Uri Aegya_

"Ini… tulisan _eomma_?" gumamnya saat melihat tulisan yang ada di amplop putih dari surat tersebut. Ia menatap surat itu dengan tatapan penuh tanda tanya. Ia membolak balik surat tersebut berusaha mencari kalimat lain yang mungkin tertulis di amplop.

"_Ya eomma_! Ini surat apa? _Eommaaa_?!" teriak Jung Soo berusaha memanggil _umma_ nya.

Tak ada jawaban membuat Jung Soo semakin penasaran dengan isi dari surat tersebut. Apa surat itu di tulis sang _eomma_ untuk mereka? Jika ingin mengatakan sesuatu kenapa tidak bicara langsung atau mengirimkan sms tentu nya, ini sudah jaman modern bukan? _Tsk._

Tanpa banyak pikir lagi, Ia langsung membuka surat tersebut. Sebuah surat yang serasi dengan amplop berwarna putih bersih dengan sedikit ukiran bunga di bingkainya. Dengan perlahan, Jung Soo membaca setiap kalimat yang ada di surat itu. Rautnya berubah-ubah seiring dengan kalimat yang ia baca. Raut bingung, aneh hingga berakhir dengan mata nya yang terbelalak seakan tidak percaya dengan apa yang di tulis di dalam surat tersebut.

.

_Chagi-ya~~_

Bagaimana hari ini? Apa menyenangkan?

Haahhh~

Hari ini _umma_ sangat senang! Kalian tahu kenapa?

Seminggu lagi adalah _anniversary weeding Appa_ dan _Eomma_ yang ke 20. _Aigoo_… dan kalian tahu apa yang _Appa_ kalian siapkan untuk _umma_ tahun ini? Yap! _Appa_ mengajak _umma_ untuk liburan ke _Hawaii~~_

Kalian juga senang bukan? _Aish umma_ benar-benar senang~~ tapi _mianhae uri chagi-ya_, kali ini kami tidak bisa mengajak kalian untuk ikut serta dalam liburan ini. Kami ingin bulan madu kedua hohohoho~

Mungkin saat kalian membaca surat ini, kami sudah pergi dari Seoul. Awalnya kami khawatir dengan kalian tapi setelah di pikirkan… Kalian sudah cukup besar untuk di tinggal.

Jung Soo _chagi_… Kau adalah kakak tertua. Umur mu sudah 16 tahun lebih dan kami percaya kamu mampu menjaga ketiga _dongsaeng_ mu, sayang. Lebih perhatikan mereka terutama si _maknae_, _arrachi_? _Eomma_ tidak ingin sampai ada yang sakit saat kami kembali.

Kau tak perlu khawatir dengan rumah. _Eomma_ sudah memberitahu Jung _Ahjumma_. Dia akan membersihkan rumah dan memasakan beberapa makanan untuk makan malam kalian. Kalau makan pagi, kalian atur sendiri, _otte_? Kkkk~ Kami juga sudah meninggalkan beberapa uang untuk keperluan kalian selama 1 bulan kami pergi—Ah! Jangan terkaget seperti itu sayang. Ne, kami hanya pergi selama 1 bulan kok! ^ ^v

Jung Soo, kami juga percaya dan menyerahkan seluruh keperluan dan apapun yang di butuhkan _dongsaeng_ mu. Bersikaplah lebih dewasa, _arrachi_? Jika ada kesalahan, _Appa_ dan _umma_ sudah menyiapkan hukuman besar untuk mu, _chagi_ /_glare_/.

Oke… Umma harus berangkat sekarang. Hae, Bummie dan Kyunnie harus jadi anak baik dan turuti semua ucapan _hyung_ kalian, _otte_?

Jaga diri kalian. Kami menyayangi kalian, sayang~~

_Love sign,_

_Appa—Umma_

.

_**BRAAKK**_

"_IGE MWOYAA?!_"

Tanpa sadar, Jung Soo berdiri secara tiba-tiba membuat kursi yang di duduki terjengkang ke belakang. Ia pun berteriak begitu keras sehingga suaranya bergema di ruangan tersebut. Mata nya masih membulat menatap surat yang sudah setengah ia remas. Surat putih nan mulus itu sudah berubah menjadi surat paling horror bagi seorang Park Jung Soo.

Bagaimana tidak? 1 bulan orang tua nya akan pergi meninggalkan rumah hanya untuk liburan! Garis bawahi LIBURAN!

_Aigoo_… Tapi bukan itu yang membuat Jung Soo tidak terima dan _shock_ saat ini. Yang lebih menakutkan dari tinggal seorang diri di rumah selama sebulan adalah…. Menjaga 3 _dongsaeng_ nya yang sangat—luar biasa!

Bagaimana caranya menjaga tiga anak yang berbeda kepribadian yang bahkan tidak Jung Soo kenali dengan baik dan mereka jarang mengobrol bersama selama ini. Masalah besar!

"Ini pasti mimpi… Ini pasti mimpi…" rapal Jung Soo berulang.

"_Aww—Appo_!" Tanpa sadar _namja_ itu mencubit tangan nya sendiri dengan begitu kuat dan berakhir dengan ringisan sakit dari mulutnya.

"_Aigoo_… Ini bukan mimpi! _Otthoke_? Aku—"

_**PRRAANNGG!**_

Suara pecahan sesuatu terdengar begitu keras ke seluruh penjuru rumah tersebut membuat Jung Soo menghentikan ucapan nya dan segera menoleh ke asal suara.

Lihat? Belum ada lima menit ia selesai membaca surat itu, ia yakin 100% rumah ini akan ramai dan ketiga bocah itu membuat ulah lagi.

Jung Soo segera berlari ke asal suara. Setidaknya ia tak ingin terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada salah satu _dongsaeng_ nya dan ingat… ia memiliki tanggung jawab besar untuk menjaga ketiga nya ketika _appa_ dan _umma_ pergi.

"_Ya evil_! Lihat apa yang kau perbuat?" teriak seorang _namja_ berambut hitam dengan wajah _innocent_ sembari berkacak pinggang.

_Namja_ di hadapan nya sudah memasang wajah tidak suka. Wajah imut nya sudah tertutup dengan wajah yang ia tekuk karena kesal di salahkan begitu saja oleh _hyung_ nya sendiri.

"Itu karena kau yang merebutnya dari ku!" balas _namja_ berambut coklat itu dengan nada tinggi.

"Merebut? _Ya_! Kue ikan itu milikku dan kau seenaknya memakan kue itu sendirian!"

"_Eomma_ yang membuat kue itu dan ia bilang itu untuk kita semua!"

"Iya tapi kau tidak boleh menyentuhnya! Hanya Jung Soo _hyung_ dan Bummie yang boleh memakan nya!"

"WAE?!"

"Karena aku membenci mu!"

"_Ish_! Aku juga membenci mu ikan jelek~!"

"Aku lebih membenci mu evil an—"

_**BUK!**_

Kedua _namja_ itu tersentak kaget saat seseorang melempar sebuah buku ke meja yang membuat suara debuman yang cukup keras. Kedua _namja_ yang berumur 12 tahun dan 8 tahun itu langsung menoleh dan menatap seorang _namja_ berumur 9 tahun yang tengah menatap kedua nya dengan tatapan datar namun tersirat rasa tidak suka dalam manic hitam miliknya.

"Kalian berisik!" desis _namja_ itu membuat kedua saudaranya yang lain bergidik ngeri. Tanpa berucap lagi _namja_ itu pun melangkahkan kaki nya, meninggalkan kakak dan adiknya yang tengah berdebat seperti biasa.

"_Ya_ Bummie! Mau kemana? Harusnya kau membela ku~" rengek Donghae sembari melemparkan _puppy eyes_nya namun Kibum tak menoleh dan tetap melangkah pergi menuju kamarnya.

"Lihat Bummie marah gara-gara kau!"

"_Mwo_? Kenapa aku lagi?"

"Karena kau berisik!"

"Kau lebih berisik ikan jelek gendut!"

"HUH!"

Donghae dan Kyuhyun mendengus kesal lalu saling membuang muka sembari melipat kedua tangan nya di depan dada. Raut kesal terlihat begitu jelas di wajah kedua nya. Selama beberapa saat mereka terdiam seakan terlarut ke dalam pikiran dan kekesalan nya sendiri.

"Hae _hyung_ menyebalkan!"

_**PUK!**_

Kyuhyun langsung berlari setelah mengucapkan satu kalimat yang sedaritadi berputar di pikirkan nya dan tak lupa melemparkan sebuah bantalan sofa kearah _hyung_ nya itu dan tepat mengenai kepala Donghae.

"YA PARK KYUHYUN!" pekik Donghae keras dan penuh kekesalan. Namun suara teriakan nya hanya terpantul oleh pintu kamar Kyuhyun yang sudah tertutup. Ia menggembungkan pipinya kesal sembari menatap pintu kamar berwarna coklat yang tak jauh dari ruang santai itu.

"_Ish_! Akan ku balas nanti!" decak kesal _namja_ penyuka ikan itu. Ia melangkah pergi menuju kamar nya yang berhadapan dengan kamar sang dongsaeng. Kaki nya menghentak lantai dengan keras untuk menyalurkan kekesalan yang memenuhi nya saat ini.

Ruangan yang sempat ramai dan kacau itu kembali sepi. Hanya tersisa ruangan kosong dengan pecahan toples kaca dan kue kering berbentuk ikan yang berantakan begitu saja di lantai membuat karpet berbulu dan lantai menjadi kotor. Itulah salah satu gambaran bagaimana hubungan kakak-beradik keluarga Park tersebut. Selalu bertengkar dan berdebat jika bertemu. Selain itu, mereka lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu seorang diri atau dengan teman-teman nya.

_**BRUK!**_

Jung Soo yang sedaritadi menyaksikan kejadian itu dari ambang pintu ruang makan pun jatuh berlutut. Tubuhnya terasa lemas saat ini. Pikiran nya di penuhi berbagai macam hal. Ia tak mampu membayangkan bagaimana keadaan sebulan ke depan tanpa kedua orang tua yang selalu menjadi bagian mediasi di antara mereka berempat.

Bagaimana cara mengurus ketiga nya seorang diri?

Bagaimana agar mereka bisa menurut dan tak ada pertengkaran lagi?

Bagaimana cara mendekatkan diri dengan mereka?

_Otthoke? Otthoke? Otthoke?!_

"Tinggal hanya berempat bersama mereka? Aku benar-benar akan menjadi gila!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~To Be Continued~**

Annyeong~ ^^

Setelah 2 minggu lebih terpisah dari lappie akhirnya lye bisa ngetik lagi hahaha

Mianhae, untuk family dan VOL lye gak bisa buat sekuelnya untuk saat ini. Tak ada ide melanjutkannya…

New story TeukHaeBumKyu~~

Ini cerita terinspirasi dari real story lye sendiri /curcol/ kkk~

Adakah yang berminat dengan membacanya ini? ._.)\

Sign,

-LyELF-


	2. Chapter 1

_**BE CLOSE MY BROTHERS**_

.

.

_**Main Cast :**_

Park Jung Soo / LeeTeuk

Lee Donghae as Park Donghae

Kim Kibum as Park Kibum

Cho Kyuhyun as Park Kyuhyun

.

_**Genre**_ : Family and Friendship

.

_**Summarry :**_

Kasih sayang selalu ada di dalam sebuah keluarga walaupun seakan ada pembatas yang membuat suasana menjadi canggung. Selalu ada cinta di balik semua pertengkaran dan perdebatan. Tapi bukankah akan lebih indah jika suasana canggung dan pertengkaran yang terjadi itu lenyap, terganti dengan sebuah kehangatan dan kebersamaan setiap anggota dalam sebuah keluarga besar.

.

**OOOooo****ßCMB oooOOO**

_**PART 1**_

_**9 Years Ago**_

Seorang _namja_ yang berumur 30 tahun itu tengah terduduk di kursi panjang sebuah rumah sakit. Ia berusaha untuk tenang walaupun hatinya sudah di selimuti rasa khawatir yang sangat besar. Ia hanya bisa menggerakan kaki nya gelisah dan tangan nya saling meremas untuk menyalurkan rasa khawatir. Berulang kali mata nya melirik sebuah ruangan bersalin dimana sang istri tengah berjuang menyelamatkan anak mereka.

"_Appaaa_~"

_Namja_ itu menoleh saat sebuah suara riang dan sedikit cempreng itu menyapa pendengaran nya. Senyuman terukir di wajah _namja_ itu saat ia melihat dua bocah yang notabene adalah anaknya kini menghampiri dirinya. Seorang anak berumur 7 tahun yang tengah menggendong adik kecil nya yang masih berumur 3 tahun.

"Jung Soo, Hae-ya"

Park Jung Min—_namja_ itu segera berdiri dan mengambil alih Donghae dari gendongan Jung Soo. Donghae tersenyum senang lalu memeluk leher sang _Appa_.

"Belum selesai ya _Appa_?" tanya Jung Soo sembari memperhatikan ruangan bersalin yang masih tertutup rapat. Sang _Appa_ mengelus kepala Jung Soo lalu mengangguk. Mereka pun terduduk kembali di kursi tunggu. Jung Soo mengeluarkan roti yang baru saja ia beli bersama Donghae di kantin rumah sakit. Ia memberikan nya pada sang _Appa_ dan _dongsaeng_ nya.

"Hae mau ketemu adik kecil!" ucap Donghae sembari memperagakan sosok adik dengan tangan mungilnya. Wajahnya yang polos membuat Jung Min tersenyum geli.

"_Ne_, Hae pasti akan bertemu adik kecil nanti. Kita harus berdoa agar kita bisa segera bertemu dengan _eomma_ dan adik kecil" ucap nya. Donghae mengerjapkan mata nya polos lalu mulai menangkupkan kedua tangan nya di depan dada seperti posisi berdoa yang di ajarkan kedua orang tuanya.

"Hae mau berdoa?" tanya Jung Soo sembari tertawa kecil. Ia mencubit gemas pipi chubby Donghae.

"_Ne hyungie_~ kita beldoa cekalang yuk" ajak Donghae dengan cengiran lebar. Jung Soo mengangguk lalu ikut melipat kedua tangan nya untuk berdoa dan mulai memejamkan mata nya. Donghae memperhatikan sang _hyung_ sejenak lalu ikut memejamkan mata nya. Sesekali bocah kecil itu membuka mata nya untuk melihat sang _hyung_, apakah sudah selesai atau belum. Jika belum ia kembali memejamkan mata nya dan setelah Jung Soo membuka mata nya, ia pun ikut membuka mata nya lalu menyengir lebar. Jung Min yang memperhatikan itu hanya tertawa dalam hati. Perasaan bangga dan senang melihat dua jagoan nya seperti itu.

Setelah beberapa saat menunggu akhirnya pintu itu terbuka. Dua orang suster dan seorang dokter keluar dari dalam. Jung Min menyuruh Jung Soo agar membawa Donghae masuk ke dalam ruangan itu terlebih dahulu karena ia ingin berbicara dengan uisa.

"Keadaan nyonya Park sedikit lemah tapi ia baik-baik saja. Hanya membutuhkan banyak istirahat dan anak laki-laki anda juga sehat. Selamat!" ucap sang _uisa_ membuat tuan Park sedikit sedih namun juga bahagia. Ia mendapat seorang jagoan lagi!

Nyonya Park sudah di pindahkan ke ruang rawatnya kembali. Tuan Park segera masuk ke dalam ruangan tersebut dan menemukan Jung Soo dan Donghae yang sudah berada di sana. Donghae bercerita banyak hal dengan nada khas nya dengan begitu riang. Sang _eomma_ hanya menanggapi dengan senyuman tipis.

Perhatian mereka teralihkan saat seorang suster masuk ke dalam ruangan tersebut dengan seorang bayi mungil dalam gendongan nya. Nyonya Park tersenyum senang lalu mengambil alih sang anak yang sangat kecil dan masih merah itu. Bayi mungil itu menggeliat pelan, mata nya masih belum bisa terbuka sempurna, rengekan bayi terdengar seperti alunan lagu yang indah.

"Bum Bum jangan menangis~" Hae yang duduk di sisi kosong ranjang sang _umma_ lalu mendekati bayi tersebut dan menoel-noel pelan pipi adik kecilnya.

"BumBum?"

_Appa_, _eomma_ dan Jung Soo menatap Donghae dengan tatapan bertanya sedangkan bocah kecil itu hanya mengerjap polos namun setelahnya ia tersenyum lebar.

"Hae mau panggil adik kecil ini Bum Bum" ucap Donghae sembari mengelus pipi bayi kecil itu perlahan.

"Bum? Hemm… Ki—Bum?" gumam Jung Soo pelan namun mampu di dengar oleh kedua orang tua nya. Jung Soo tersenyum manis menunjukan lesung pipi di sudut pipi kirinya.

"Boleh juga. Bagaimana jika kita namakan dia Park Kibum?" usul sang _Appa_ senang.

"Kibum… nama yang bagus. Dia pasti akan menjadi _namja_ yang tampan dan pintar nanti nya" nyonya Park tersenyum lembut sembari mengelus wajah bayi kecil yang bernama Kibum itu dengan sayang.

"Hae juga tampan _umma_~~" protes Donghae sambil menggembungkan pipinya membuat _hyung_, _appa_ dan _umma_ nya tertawa melihat kelakuan polos bocah tersebut.

.

.

Hari-hari berikutnya di lewati keluarga Park dengan begitu riang dan harmonis. 9 bulan sudah terlewati sejak kehadiran anggota baru keluarga itu—Park Kibum. Si kecil dan manja Donghae pun semakin aktif dan tidak bisa diam di usia nya yang menginjak hampir 4 tahun itu. Dan Jung Soo yang mulai belajar menjadi sosok seorang _hyung_ yang baik untuk kedua _dongsaeng_ nya saat ini.

Suasana cukup tegang terjadi di sebuah kamar yang di huni tuan dan nyonya Park tersebut. Nyonya Park tengah berbaring di tempat tidur, mata nya menerawang jauh ke langit-langit kamar yang putih sedangkan tuan Park tengah duduk di sebelah istrinya. Mereka tengah membicarakan sesuatu yang cukup penting.

"Bummie masih terlalu kecil untuk di titipkan, _yeobo_" ucap nyonya Park lirih membuat suami nya menghela nafas berat.

"Tapi _appa_ dan _umma_ bisa menjaga mereka dengan baik. Lihat kondisi mu sekarang sayang. Kau membutuhkan istirahat yang banyak dan tidak bisa lelah sedikit pun. Ini semua juga untuk calon anak kita bukan?"

Ya, nyonya Park tengah mengandung anak keempat padahal saat itu usia Kibum baru menginjak 5 bulan. Mereka senang namun ada perasaan cemas yang menghantui. Kondisi nyonya Park menjadi lebih lemas dan lemah di kehamilan keempatnya ini. Uisa mengatakan kehamilan ini adalah hamil susulan. Keadaan nyonya Park lemah karena hal ini juga ia mengalami jarak kehamilan dan kelahiran kurang dari 1 tahun. Ia menyarankan agar nyonya Park beristirahat banyak dan tidak boleh lelah sedikit pun demi kebaikan bahkan agar mengurangi resiko bahaya dari bayi yang di kandungnya.

Mereka bertahan selama 4 bulan lebih ini namun saat ini tuan park seakan angkat tangan mengurus 3 orang anak mereka seorang diri. Kibum yang masih sangat membutuhkan mereka setiap saat. Donghae yang siap masuk ke playgroup dan pasti butuh perhatian extra. Jung Soo memang bisa membantu mengurus Donghae tapi tetap ia merasa kelelahan.

Hingga akhirnya ia memutuskan sebuah jalan yang menurutnya terbaik. Ia akan menitipkan ketiga anak mereka kepada orang tuanya sesaat toh _appa_ dan _umma_ nya tak keberatan akan hal itu. Namun nyonya Park merasa itu bukan keputusan yang baik. Ia tak ingin berpisah dengan ketiga anaknya terutama Kibum yang masih berumur 9 bulan.

"Tapi—"

"Kau semakin lemah _yeobo_. Aku tak ingin sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padamu dan calon anak kita"

Nyonya Park tak bisa membalas lagi. Ia hanya menangis sembari menutup mulutnya agar isakan tak keluar. Tuan Park kembali menghela nafas. Ia menarik tubuh istrinya ke dalam pelukan hangat berusaha menenangkan dan meyakinkan apa yang telah menjadi keputusan nya.

"Sudahlah. Mereka akan baik-baik saja. Percaya padaku. Yang terpenting sekarang adalah kesehatan diri mu dan calon anak kita nantinya" bisik tuan Park.

"Besok kita control dan meminta izin kepada _uisa_ apa kau bisa melakukan penerbangan dalam waktu dekat atau tidak. Kita akan ke Jerman, di sana tim medis lebih professional dan terjamin"

.

"_Eommaaa. Shireo_! Hae kut _ummaaa_~"

Bocah kecil itu terus berontak dari gendongan _harabeoji_ nya. Mata nya sudah bengkak dan memerah, cairan bening itu terus mengalir membasahi pipi _chubby_ nya. Tangan nya terulur ke depan seakan ingin meraih _umma_ nya. Tak hanya Donghae yang menangis, sang anak sulung keluarga Park pun sudah menangis dalam diam. Ia hanya menundukan kepala nya. Hanya si kecil Kibum yang tenang tertidur dalam gendongan sang _halmeoni_.

"_Ummmaa_~ hiks—Hae ikut—hiks"

Hati tuan dan nyonya Park berdesir melihat kedua anaknya itu menangis apalagi Donghae yang merengek ingin ikut. Hari ini mereka akan melakukan penerbangan setelah mendapatkan izin dari _uisa_ mengenai kesehatan nyonya Park. Keadaan nyonya Park masih memungkinkan untuk melakukan penerbangan sehingga mereka memutuskan untuk pergi secepatnya.

"Hae harus menurut apa kata _halmeoni_ dan _harabeoji_ _ne_? ucap nyonya Park sembari mengecup kening Donghae. Tangan mungil bocah itu langsung menggenggam erat kerah kemeja sang _umma_ namun akhirnya terlepas saat nyonya park melepaskan nya sedikit paksa. Kemudian ia tersenyum tipis memperhatikan Kibum. Ia mengecup kedua pipi bayi mungil itu. Perasaan bersalah menyelimuti hatinya.

"Jaga dirimu _chagi_. _Umma_ titip _dongsaeng_ mu _ne_?" ucap nyonya Park yang beralih ke Jung Soo yang hanya menganggukan kepala nya, tak mengeluarkan suara sedikit pun. Nyonya Park tersenyum tipis lalu mengecup kening Jung Soo.

"_Appa_. _Umma_… Kami titip anak-anak" ucap tuan Park kepada orang tuanya.

"Tak perlu khawatir, kami akan menjaga mereka. Kalian baik-baiklah di sana. Kami akan menanti kepulangan kalian" ucap sang umma kepada anak dan menantu nya itu.

Tak menunggu waktu lama, mereka pun meninggalkan rumah besar dan cukup mewah itu—meninggalkan ketiga anak mereka untuk sementara waktu.

Tidak mudah mengurus ketiga anak keluarga Park tersebut. Donghae yang selalu merengek agar bisa menyusul _appa_ dan _umma_ nya dan Kibum yang juga terus menangis. Beberapa _baby sitter_ di pekerjakan untuk merawat mereka walaupun sang _halmeoni_ juga mengurus mereka dengan tangan sendiri.

Namun ini barulah awal…

1 tahun telah berlalu sejak hari itu. Jung Soo, Donghae dan Kibum sudah terbiasa hidup jauh dari orang tuanya –tinggal bersama kakek neneknya walau rasa rindu terkadang menyelimuti hati mereka.

Suatu hari ada seorang _yeoja_ yang mengunjungi rumah keluarga besar Park itu. Seorang _yeoja_ cantik yang notabene adalah adik dari tuan Park sendiri. Tanpa di duga oleh yang lain nya, _yeoja_ itu berniat membawa Kibum untuk merawat dan tinggal bersama dirinya beserta suami nya. Ia sangat menginginkan seorang anak namun 5 tahun menikah, ia belum di karuniai seorang anak pun.

Karena sebuah cerita yang mengatakan jika kita merawat dan mengasuh seorang anak maka hal itu bisa memacu _yeoja_ yang mengasuhnya akan lebih mudah memiliki anak. Toh, dengan begitu ia bisa belajar bagaimana cara mengasuh seorang anak nantinya. Maka ia meminta izin kepada sang kakak untuk mengasuh salah satu dari anaknya hingga kepulangan tuan Park ke Korea.

Awalnya tuan Park menolak namun ia tak tega mendengar suara _yeodongsaeng_ nya yang memelas dan akhirnya ia mengizinkan nya. Karena Jung Soo dan Donghae sudah besar dan menolak untuk di pisahkan dan anak kedua keluarga besar Park tersebut hanya sanggup mengurus seorang anak saja maka ia memutuskan untuk membawa Kibum bersama nya.

Tentu saja Jung Soo dan Donghae tidak terima _dongsaeng_ mereka di bawa pergi namun apa daya… _harabeoji_ dan _halmeoni_ nya mengizinkan hal tersebut terlebih sang _Appa_ yang berada jauh di sana sudah memberi izin pula. Dengan berat hati mereka hanya menatap kepergian Kibum bersama bibi mereka.

Sejak saat itulah, anak dari keluarga Park tercerai berai. Akhirnya Jung Soo hanya tinggal berdua dengan Donghae di rumah kakek-neneknya. Kibum yang tinggal bersama bibi mereka. Terakhir sang anak bungsu yang belum di kenal ketiga anak itu—Kyuhyun yang tinggal bersama kedua orang tuanya di Jerman. Karena masalah daya tahan nyonya Park dan sang anak yang lemah, mereka pun terpaksa tinggal di Jerman lebih lama hingga bocah kecil dan sang eomma itu sehat total.

.

"Bummie, _kajja_ lihat _hyung_!"

"…"

"Bummie~"

"Yung belicik!"

Seorang bocah kecil berusia 8 tahun menggembungkan pipinya kesal mendengar balasan dari dongsaeng nya itu. Donghae –_namja_ itu hanya bisa berdecak sembari menatap bocah berumur 5 tahun di hadapan nya dengan tatapan kesal. Kibum hanya mengerjapkan mata nya polos. Sejak tadi Donghae berusaha mengajak Kibum bermain namun _dongsaeng_ nya itu hanya terdiam sembari menatap sang _hyung_ dengan tatapan bingung.

Ya, seperti biasa saat _weekend_ tiba maka Kibum akan berkunjung ke rumah _halmeoni_ _harabeoji_ nya dan bermain dengan kedua _hyung_ nya. Walaupun tinggal terpisah, keluarga bibi nya selalu memberitahukan silsilah asli keluarga Kibum dan seperti nya _namja_ kecil itu tidak terlalu mempedulikan hal tersebut. Yang ia tahu ia senang berada di rumah _ahjumma_ nya bersama saudara laki-laki yang berbeda setahun dengan nya itu.

Donghae menolehkan kepala nya saat mendengar suara kikikan geli dari arah tangga. Ia semakin menggembungkan pipi nya kesal saat mendapatkan Jung Soo sudah berdiri di sana dengan tawa kecil dan bisa di pastikan _hyung_ nya itu tengah menertawakan dirinya.

"_Hyung_, jangan tertawa!" cetus Donghae. Jung Soo hanya menggelengkan kepala nya dan melangkah mendekati kedua _dongsaeng_ nya itu. Ia mengacak rambut Donghae dan ikut terduduk di karpet bersama Donghae dan Kibum. Ia mengelus pelan pucuk kepala Kibum.

"Bagaimana kabar mu Kibummie?" tanya Jung Soo basa basi kepada dongsaeng nya itu. Kibum hanya menatap sesaat wajah manis Jung Soo lalu menganggukan kepala nya.

"Bummie! Bisakah kau berbicara lebih banyak, _huh_?" Donghae melipat kedua tangan nya di depan dada. Ia sedikit kesal. Setiap kali bersama Kibum, _dongsaeng_ nya itu lebih banyak diam dan menanggapi seadanya seakan membiarkan kedua hyung nya itu bercerita panjang lebar seorang diri. Walaupun ia juga senang menceritakan kisahnya tapi tetap saja ia ingin mendengar cerita dari _dongsaeng_ nya itu.

"Sudahlah Hae" lerai Jung Soo sembari tersenyum maklum, setidaknya ia sadar Kibum merasa canggung bersama mereka toh waktu mereka bersama hanya sebentar selama weekend ini. Dan hal tersebut pasti membuat hubungan mereka sedikit renggang.

.

"Bola~ Bola cini… cini, tunggu~"

Kegiatan ketiga saudara itu terinterupsi oleh sebuah suara sedikit cempreng yang memenuhi ruangan. Pandangan mereka teralihkan ke sebuah bola yang menggelinding masuk ke ruang tengah dan berhenti tepat di karpet tak jauh dari ketiga nya duduk. Tak lama setelah itu, seorang bocah laki-laki berlari kecil menghampiri bola berwarna biru itu. Bocah berkulit putih pucat dengan rambut coklat sedikit ikal dan wajah yang terlihat sangat manis dengan cengiran lebar yang menghiasi.

Tanpa mempedulikan tatapan aneh yang tertuju padanya, bocah itu langsung mengambil bola miliknya dan memeluknya begitu erat. Ia mulai mengangkat wajahnya dan terdiam di tempat saat melihat tiga anak tengah menatapnya intens. Senyuman lebar itu masih terlukis di wajah manis nya seakan sebagai sebuah salam walau tak ada kata yang terucap. Jung Soo, Donghae dan Kibum pun enggan untuk mengeluarkan suara dan tetap memperhatikan namja itu intens.

"_Nugu_?" gumam Donghae akhirnya mengekspresikan rasa penasaran nya pada bocah asing yang tak pernah ia lihat. Tak ada yang membalas pertanyaan _namja_ itu. Kibum hanya terdiam sama seperti Jung Soo yang juga terdiam walau terlihat seperti tengah mengingat sesuatu.

"Ah! Di sini kalian rupanya. _Halmeoni_ mencari kalian kemana-mana"

Perhatian keempat anak itu kembali teralih kepada seorang _yeoja_ paruh baya yang masih terlihat cantik walau sudah terlihat keriputan tipis di wajahnya. _Yeoja_ itu tersenyum senang melihat cucu nya. Ia masih setia berdiri di ambang pintu tanpa menghampiri mereka.

"_Halmeoni_ punya hadiah untuk kalian bertiga…" ucap yeoja itu lagi membuat Jung Soo, Donghae dan Kibum saling melempar tatapan bingung.

"Coba lihat siapa yang pulang?!" lanjutnya lagi dengan nada riang kemudian mulai menggeser tubuhnya dari ambang pintu mempersilahkan dua orang dewasa lain nya untuk memasuki ruangan tersebut. Jung Soo dan Donghae sontak membulatkan mata nya sedangkan Kibum hanya menatap datar dua orang itu.

Keheningan terjadi sesaat… Mereka hanya saling menatap seakan belum puas menatap wajah dari masing-masing. _Halmeoni_ yang sedaritadi hanya terdiam di ambang pintu memutuskan untuk pergi meninggalkan keluarga tersebut.

"_Chagi-ya_~"

Sosok yeoja cantik yang sangat di kenal oleh Jung Soo dan Donghae langsung menghampiri kedua _namja_ itu lalu memeluknya kedua nya dengan begitu erat. Perasaan rindu yang di rasakan selama bertahun-tahun akhirnya bisa terobati. Isakan tangis langsung keluar dari bibir nya.

"_Eo—eomma_" gumam Donghae yang juga sudah menangis. Ia masih belum mempercayai sosok yang tengah memeluknya adalah sosok _eomma_ yang ia rindukan dan nantikan selama ini.

"_Ne_. Ini _eomma chagi_. _Eomma_ sangat merindukan kalian" ucap nyonya Park di tengah isakan nya. Mendengar itu, Jung Soo dan Donghae pun mulai membalas pelukan dari sang _eomma_.

"_Eomma… Eomma…_" isak Donghae sembari menyembunyikan wajahnya di pundak _eomma_ nya. Jung Soo hanya terdiam walau air mata sudah mengalir deras dari kedua mata nya, lidahnya terasa kelu untuk berucap sepatah kata pun. Sang _eomma_ pun masih memeluk kedua nya dengan erat selama beberapa saat, menyalurkan kerinduan yang menyelimuti hati ketiga nya. Setelahnya ia melepas pelukan itu lalu mengecup kedua pipi Donghae dan kening Jung Soo bergantian. Ia tersenyum begitu manis.

"Kibummie? _Chagi_…" nyonya Park beralih pada _namja_ berusia 5 tahun yang sedaritadi hanya duduk diam di tempatnya. _Yeoja_ itu menangkup pipi Kibum dan menatap mata hitam nya dalam. Kibum hanya membalasnya dengan tatapan datar. Ia tahu sosok di hadapan nya adalah sosok _eomma_ nya. Walau ia tak ingat sedikit pun kenangan bersama _yeoja_ itu, ia masih sering melihat sosoknya di foto yang biasa di perlihatkan _halmeoni_ dan _ahjumma_ nya.

"Kau sudah besar. Ini _eomma_ sayang. _Eomma_ sangat merindukan mu"

Tanpa menunggu respon dari Kibum, nyonya Park langsung membawa Kibum dalam pelukan hangat nya. Kibum sendiri tak menolak dan justru memejamkan mata nya menikmati pelukan yang seakan tak pernah ia rasakan namun begitu hangat. Di saat yang sama, tuan Park juga menghampiri mereka semua dan segera memeluk Jung Soo dan Donghae.

Keluarga yang sudah lama terpisah tempat itu pun akhirnya berkumpul kembali. Suasana hangat terlihat menyelimuti ruangan tersebut. Sungguh mengharukan bagi yang menyaksikan hal tersebut.

"_Appa_… _Eomma_… kalian tak akan pergi lagi kan?" tanya Donghae sembari menghapus air mata yang membasahi wajahnya. Ia menatap kedua orang tua nya dengan tatapan penuh harap.

Jung Soo dan Donghae melebarkan senyuman saat kedua orang tuanya mengangguk pasti.

"Mulai sekarang kita semua akan tinggal bersama dan kita tak akan terpisah lagi. Kami juga berjanji tak akan meninggalkan kalian lagi" ucap tuan Park sembari mengacak rambut Donghae dan merangkul bahu Jung Soo.

"_Jinja_?"

"_Ne_!" Jung Soo dan Donghae tertawa kecil mendengar jawaban sang _Appa_. Nyonya Park masih saja memeluk Kibum seakan belum puas berdekatan dengan namja itu.

"Ah!" pekik tuan Park tiba-tiba membuat mereka semua menatap namja itu dengan tatapan bingung. Tuan Park tak segera menjawab kebingungan mereka. Ia justru mengalihkan tatapan nya pada seorang bocah yang masih berdiri tak jauh dari mereka dengan bola yang setia dalam pelukan nya.

"Kyunnie, apa yang kau lakukan di sana? _Kajja_, kemarilah. Temui _hyungdeul_ mu, sayang" tuan Park melambaikan tangan nya seakan memanggil bocah itu. Jung Soo dan Donghae hanya mengernyit bingung menatap bocah yang mulai menghampiri mereka dengan senyuman polos.

"Jung Soo, Donghae, Kibummie… Kenalkan, ini _dongsaeng_ kalian—Park Kyuhyun" ucap tuan Park bangga sembari merangkul bahu bocah yang bernama Kyuhyun itu.

Hening…

Tuan dan nyonya Park mengerutkan dahinya saat tak mendapat respon apa pun dari ketiga anaknya yang terlihat diam dan menatap Kyuhyun dengan berbagai ekspresi.

"_Chagi-ya_?" ucap nyonya Park seakan membuyarkan lamunan ketiga nya.

"_Hmm, waeyo_? Kyuhyun adalah do—"

"_Dongsaeng_ Hae hanya ada satu! _Dongsaeng_ Hae hanyalah Kibummie!"

Seakan mendapat petir di siang hari yang cerah, tuan dan nyonya Park membulatkan mata nya dan menatap anak kedua mereka yang sudah melontarkan pernyataan yang tidak bisa mereka duga. Dan seketika senyuman manis di wajah Kyuhyun memudar dan berganti tatapan kesal kepada _namja_ yang tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan kesal itu.

.

.

.

.

**OOOooo****ßCMB oooOOO**

Jung Soo duduk di sofa ruang tamu dengan keadaan masih sedikit kacau. Perasaan tegang, kesal dan khawatir yang bercampur menjadi satu. Ia mengusap wajahnya kasar lalu kembali menatap ketiga _dongsaeng_ nya yang duduk di karpet lembut di hadapan nya. Donghae, Kibum dan Kyuhyun baru saja mengetahui kepergian kedua orang tua nya. Beberapa saat yang lalu, Jung Soo membacakan surat yang di tinggalkan sang _eomma_. Mereka hanya terdiam seakan tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Walaupun diam terlihat raut keterkejutan dan tak percaya bahkan takut dalam wajah ketiganya.

"_Hyung_, apa mereka sedang bercanda saat ini? Sebulan? Itu cukup lama _hyung_" Donghae membuka suara nya memecah keheningan yang terjadi. Ia menatap _hyung_ nya dengan tatapan penuh harap jika semua nya hanya lelucon. Jung Soo hanya tersenyum miris lalu menggelengkan kepala nya.

"Aku sudah mencoba menghubungi mereka tapi ponsel mereka tak aktif lalu aku juga sudah menanyakan pada sekretaris Jung dan ia membenarkan bahwa _Appa_ mengambil cuti selama sebulan" jelas Jung Soo yang di balas dengan helaan nafas dari Donghae.

"Kenapa _eomma_ tega meninggalkan ku sendiri? Kenapa tak mengajak ku?" racau Kyuhyun sembari menundukan kepala nya. Wajahnya di tekuk dan kekhawatiran tercetak jelas di sana. Hei… dari keempat anak keluarga Park, hanya Kyuhyun lah yang belum pernah terpisah jauh dan lama dari kedua orang tua nya. Tentu saja ia merasa sangat takut saat ini.

"_Eomma_ sudah menjelaskan jika mereka ingin liburan berdua, Kyu. Cobalah mengerti" balas Jung Soo yang sebenarnya tak tega melihat _maknae_ nya seperti itu.

"Tapi kenapa? Harusnya mereka mengajakku!" ucap Kyuhyun lagi seakan tak mendengarkan penjelasan sang _hyung_ tertua. Kyuhyun sontak mendongakan kepala nya dan menoleh memberikan tatapan bingung sekaligus kesal saat mendengar suara tawa meremehkan dari salah satu _hyung_ nya.

"Ya ikan! Kenapa tertawa?!" dengus Kyuhyun dengan memberikan _glare_ pada _hyung_ nya itu.

"Dasar manja! Hanya di tinggal sebulan saja sudah menangis" cibir Donghae tanpa menatap Kyuhyun membuat Kyuhyun semakin emosi.

"Aku tidak manja dan tidak menangis!" bantah Kyuhyun.

"Benarkah? Aku tak peduli. Tapi tak ada _appa_ dan _umma_ berarti tak akan ada yang membela mu lagi _evil_" balas Donghae lagi.

"Aku tak perlu di bela, puas kau _hyung_?!" decak kesal Kyuhyun.

"Sudah menyerah? Aah payah~"

"Aku—"

"Bisakah kalian diam?! Hae jangan meledek lagi dan Kyu tidak perlu membalas ucapan _hyung_ mu!"

Hardikan Jung Soo menghentikan perdebatan kakak adik tersebut. Donghae hanya membuang muka dan berdecak kecil sedangkan Kyuhyun sudah mengerucutkan bibirnya menahan rasa kesal. Jung Soo menggelengkan kepala. Kedua _dongsaeng_ nya bagaikan kucing dan anjing yang tidak bisa di satukan bersama. Ia menghela nafas berat.

Bukan hanya Jung Soo yang mendesah lega namun Kibum yang sedaritadi diam pun ikut menghela nafas. Telinga nya terasa panas mendengar perdebatan dari _hyung_ dan _dongsaeng_ nya yang memang duduk di kanan dan kiri dirinya. Sepertinya ia salah jika duduk di antara mereka.

"Jadi?" ucap Jung Soo kemudian. Ketiga _dongsaeng_ kembali menatapnya dengan kernyitan bingung.

"Bagaimana? Apa kalian sanggup memenuhi permintaan _appa_ dan _eomma_ selama mereka pergi? Apa kalian mau mendengarkan perkataan ku dan tak membuat ulah?" jelas Jung Soo sembari menatap ketiga nya bergantian.

"Hae?" panggil Jung Soo sembari menatap _namja_ itu.

"Terserah saja" balas Donghae singkat sambil menggedikan bahu nya. Jung Soo tersenyum kecil melihat Donghae seperti itu. Walau terlihat tidak peduli, Ia tahu Donghae pasti sedikit kesal dan gelisah saat ini.

"Kibum?" alih Jung Soo menatap _dongsaeng_ kedua nya.

Kibum terdiam sejenak sebelum membuka suara nya.

"Tak masalah jika hanya sebulan. Mereka pernah pergi selama bertahun-tahun meninggalkan kita" ucap Kibum dengan ekspresi datar namun ucapan nya tersebut mampu membuat Jung Soo dan Donghae tersenyum miris saat memori mereka berputar ke kejadian beberapa tahun yang lalu. Sedangkan sang _maknae_? Kyuhyun reflek menundukan kepala nya sembari meremas tangan nya sendiri. Ia tahu apa maksud dari perkataan _hyung_ nya dan tak bisa di pungkiri hatinya sedikit tersayat mendengar penuturan itu.

'_Semua itu karena aku bukan?'_ batin Kyuhyun terus menerus.

"Kyu?" panggilan Jung Soo membuyarkan lamunan dari bocah itu.

"_Hnng—nde_" gumam Kyuhyun lirih sebagai jawaban tanpa mengangkat wajahnya membuat Jung Soo sedikit menghela nafasnya. Sepertinya ia harus memberikan perhatian ekstra untuk sang _maknae_ yang belum pernah jauh dari orang tua itu.

"Baiklah! _Hyung_ percaya kalian adalah anak baik dan sebulan bukan waktu yang lama jadi semangat lah!" ucap Jung Soo memberi semangat yang hanya dib alas dengan anggukan oleh dongsaeng nya.

"_Kajja_, sekarang kita siapkan makan malam"

Jung Soo bangkit dari sofa dan beranjak pergi di susul dengan Donghae yang langsung berdiri dari karpet itu. Jung Soo tersenyum lalu merangkul pundak _dongsaeng_ kesayangan nya itu lalu keduanya pun berlalu meninggalkan ruang tengah menuju dapur.

Kibum menghela nafas setelah kepergian kedua _hyung_ nya. Ia melirik kearah kanan nya dan masih mendapati Kyuhyun yang terdiam seakan enggan beranjak dari tempat itu. Selama beberapa detik Kibum memperhatikan _dongsaeng_ nya itu dengan seksama namun setelahnya ia beranjak berdiri dan melangkahkan kaki nya meninggalkan Kyuhyun duduk sendiri di sana.

"Jangan menjadi lemah! Jadilah _namja_ yang kuat dan buktikan kalau kau bisa melakukan hal-hal baru"

Kyuhyun reflek mendongakan kepala nya dan mengalihkan tatapan nya ke ambang pintu. Kibum masih berdiri di sana, membelakangi Kyuhyun.

"_Hyung_?"

Tanpa mengucapkan kata lain nya, Kibum pun kembali melangkahkan kaki nya sedangkan Kyuhyun masih setia memperhatikan punggung Kibum yang mulai hilang dari ambang pintu. Kyuhyun menghela nafas panjang lalu mulai mengucek mata nya untuk menghilangkan genangan air yang sudah menumpuk di pelupuk mata nya. Senyuman yang terkesan di paksakan terpantri di wajah tampan nan manisnya.

"_Ne_! Park Kyuhyun adalah _namja_ kuat. Kau pasti bisa, Kyu. Kau pasti bisa! Ingat, kau tidak sendirian di rumah ini dan mereka akan pulang sebulan lagi. Kau masih punya _hyungdeul_ di sini. Masih ada Jung Soo _hyung_, Hae _hyung_ dan Bum _hyung_. Ya, masih ada _hyungdeul_… masih ada—mereka"

Ucapan penyemangat yang di lantunkan oleh Kyuhyun sendiri itu berakhir dengan nada pelan dengan senyuman miris saat sosok ketiga _hyung_ nya muncul di pikiran nya sendiri. Ia memang bersama ketiga _hyung_ nya tapi… Hubungan nya dengan mereka tidaklah sebaik yang di lihat orang dari luar. Kyuhyun kembali menghela nafas berat. Ia memejamkan mata nya sesaat dan sebuah senyuman manis mulai terpantri di wajahnya. Tanpa pikir panjang, ia langsung beranjak berdiri dan berlari kecil menuju dapur menyusul ketiga _hyung_ nya untuk menyantap makan malam bersama.

.

.

.

**OOOooo****ßCMB oooOOO**

Sang mentari mulai terlihat di ufuk timur. Langit yang tadinya gelap mulai terlihat terang oleh sinar sang mentari pagi. Kehangatan mulai terasa menepis angin dingin yang menyelimuti kota Seoul yang mulai memasuki musim gugur tersebut. Titik embun masih setia menghiasi dedaunan yang menambah kesan sejuk. Burung-burung pun mulai melantunkan kicauan merdu nya dan terbang untuk mencari sumber makanan. Aktivitas pun mulai terlihat di salah satu kota terpadat di Korea Selatan tersebut. Orang-orang telah terbangun dari tidur nyenyaknya dan siap melakukan kegiatan nya hari ini.

Tak terkecuali sebuah rumah yang cukup besar yang berada di salah satu kawasan Myeondong tersebut. Ya rumah dari keluarga Park terlihat cukp ramai dan sedikit—kacau.

Jung Soo yang harus terbangun dari tidur nyenyaknya dan langsung tersentak kaget saat melihat jam dinding di kamarnya. Ia kesiangan! Ia memang tidak harus di bangunkan namun suasana rumah yang sepi membuat nya tak terbangun sedikit pun, berbeda dari biasanya jika sang _eomma_ sudah bangun pasti akan ada suara yang mengusik tidurnya. Sungguh, Ia tak memikirkan jika akan kesiangan seperti ini bahkan ia belum menyiapkan apa pun untuk mereka pagi ini.

Tanpa pikir panjang ia langsung berlari keluar kamar dan segera membangunkan ketiga _dongsaeng_ nya. Ia berlari kesana kemari untuk menyiapkan semua keperluan dirinya bahkan ketiga _dongsaeng_ nya.

Tok… Tok…

"Kyu! Cepatlah mandinya!" teriak Jung Soo dari depan pintu kamar mandi. Sudah 15 menit yang lalu sang _maknae_ masuk ke kamar mandi dengan terkantuk dan hingga sekarang bocah itu belum keluar juga dari sana. Entah apa saja yang di lakukan bocah itu di kamar mandi.

Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Kyuhyun, Jung Soo langsung beranjak dari tempat itu. Ia segera melesat ke kamar lain di lantai dasar. Sebuah kamar bernuansa biru dengan wallpaper kamar bergambar pemandangan di bawah laut dengan berbagai ikan. Ia mendesah saat masih melihat gundukan besar di atas ranjang.

"Park Donghae! _Ppalli ireona_! _Ireona_. Kau bisa telat Hae-_ya_, _ish_!" Jung Soo menarik selimut berwarna biru yang melapisi tubuh _dongsaeng_ nya namun Donghae tak mau kalah dengan menahan agar selimut itu tak meninggalkan tubuhnya di cuaca dingin pagi ini. Aksi tarik menarik selimut itu pun tak bisa terelakan.

"Berikan aku 5 menit lagi _hyungie_~" rengek Donghae tanpa membuka mata nya.

"Kau sudah mengatakan hal itu sebanyak 3 kali Hae. Sekarang cepat bangun!" balas Jung Soo agak kesal dengan Donghae yang susah sekali di bangunkan.

"Tapi Hae ngantuk _hyung_~" rengek Donghae terus menerus membuat Jung Soo memutar bola mata nya malas. _Dongsaeng_ nya itu sudah 12 tahun dan masih saja merengek seperti anak kecil, ckck.

"Tidak ada—"

"_Hyyuuungg_~~"

Jung Soo sedikit tersentak saat sebuah teriakan nyaring itu tertangkap pendengaran nya. Ia segera menoleh keasal suara dan mata nya membulat saat mendapatkan Kyuhyun sudah berdiri di ambang pintu kamar Donghae dengan tubuh masih basah tanpa sehelai benang pun menutupi. Ceceran air pun terlihat membanjiri tempat nya berdiri.

"_Aigoo_ Kyunnie! Kenapa tidak pakai handuk? Kau membuat lantai basah!" decak kesal Jung Soo sembari menggelengkan kepala nya. Tanpa mempedulikan ucapan _hyung_ nya, Kyuhyun segera berlari masuk ke dalam kamar itu dan menghampiri Jung Soo.

"Aku lupa membawa handuk. _Hyung_, tolong ambilkan seragam ku di lemari! Aku tak bisa mengambilnya~" rengek Kyuhyun sembari menarik tangan Jung Soo untuk mengikuti nya. Jung Soo pun tak bisa berucap lagi dan hanya mengikuti langkah _dongsaeng_ terkecilnya itu.

"Ah! Hae, bangun sekarang atau _hyung_ akan membuang semua koleksi benda berbentuk ikan mu! _Hyung_ serius, Hae!" ancam Jung Soo sebelum menghilang dari ambang pintu.

Mendengar ancaman _hyung_ nya, Donghae segera terduduk di ranjang nya dan menatap ke arah pintu yang sudah terbuka lebar itu. Ia mengacak rambutnya dan mengucek mata nya untuk menghilangkan rasa kantuk yang tersisa.

"_Arrasso_! Aku sudah bangun, _hyung_!" teriak Donghae keras agar suara nya mampu di dengar hyung tertua nya itu.

"Menyebalkan… Menyebalkan! Aku masih mengantuk, _Ish_! Kenapa harus se—"

_**Gubrak!**_

"—_Aww_! _Appo_!"

Donghae yang masih mengumpat kesal sembari beranjak dari kasurnya untuk segera menuju kamar mandi harus merasakan lantai dingin di pagi ini. Baru beberapa langkah dari ranjangnya, ia harus terpeleset oleh ceceran air yang sudah menghiasi permukaan lantai kamar nya itu. Ia menggeram kesal seakan tahu siapa yang melakukan hal itu pada kamarnya hingga akhirnya _namja_ tersebut—

"Park Kyuhyun!"

.

Jung Soo masuk ke dalam kamar Kyuhyun sembari mengacak rambutnya yang sudah kusut itu. Jujur ia lelah pagi ini. Ini sama seperti ia harus mengelilingi lapangan sekolah saat olah raga.

"_Eomma_ meletakan seragamku di atas sana, aku tak sampai _hyung_~" jelas Kyuhyun yang sudah membuka pintu lemarinya dan menunjuk seragam yang berada di bagian atas lemari bertingkat 3 sekat itu.

"Park Kyuhyun!"

Jung Soo segera menoleh saat mendengar suara teriakan Donghae. Ia mengerutkan dahinya merasa bingung kenapa _dongsaeng_ nya berteriak keras seperti itu.

"Ada apa lagi?" Jung Soo hendak beranjak melihat apa yang terjadi pada Donghae namun lengan nya di tahan oleh Kyuhyun yang sudah menatapnya dengan wajah memelas.

"Seragam ku _hyungie_~ nanti Kyu bisa terlambat" ucap Kyuhyun.

"_Eoh_? _Ah_! _Ne… ne…_"

Kyuhyun tersenyum manis dengan seringaian tersembunyi di dalamnya saat Jung Soo tak jadi pergi dan beralih mengambilkan seragam di lemarinya seakan melupakan teriakan Donghae. Kyuhyun terkikik geli di dalam hati saat membayangkan apa yang terjadi pada _hyung_ penyuka ikan nya itu. Sepertinya rencana yang sudah ia susun pagi ini berhasil, kkkk~

Setelah mengambilkan seragam untuk _maknae_ nya, Jung Soo segera beralih menuju dapur. Ia menyiapkan botol minum dan sekotak bekal untuk Kyuhyun karena _namja_ itu memang biasa membawa bekal berbeda dengan _hyung_ nya yang lain. Ia selalu beralasan tak ingin makan di kantin karena makanan nya tak enak jadi ia hanya mau makan bekal yang di bawa dari rumah. Jung Soo menghela nafas saat hanya bisa memasukan _beef rolade_ dan nasi ke dalam kotak bekal itu. Walau hanya sedikit setidaknya ia yakin ini bisa membuat _dongsaeng_ nya itu kenyang dan tidak kelaparan di sekolah.

Ia segera membawa botol minum dan bekal itu menuju ruang tengah menghampiri Kyuhyun yang tadi tengah menyiapkan bukunya.

"_Huaaa~_ bukan aku! Bukan aku _hyung_!"

Kedatangan Jung Soo di ruangan itu langsung di sambut dengan aksi kejar-kejaran Donghae dan Kyuhyun. Jung Soo hanya bisa menghela nafas lelah.

"Pasti kau! Aku terjatuh tadi pasti karena ulahmu bocah kecil, kemari kau!"

Donghae terus mengejar Kyuhyun yang dengan gesitnya menghindari sang _hyung_ membuat Donghae berdecak kesal karena tak mampu menangkap mangsanya sejak tadi. Melihat sosok Jung Soo yang berdiri di dekat sofa, Kyuhyun segera berlari menghampiri dan bersembunyi di balik punggung sang _hyung_ tertua. Donghae yang masih belum mau kalah terus mengejar dan berusaha menangkap adik kecilnya itu.

"_Hyung_! Gara-gara bocah setan itu aku terjatuh tadi pagi. Dia pasti sengaja membuat kamarku basah oleh ceceran air" adu Donghae tanpa menghentikan aksinya.

"_Aniyo_~ Kyu tidak melakukan apapun _hyungie_~" bantah Kyuhyun dengan nada manja dan raut yang di buat semelas mungkin saat Jung Soo menatapnya.

Jung Soo menghembuskan nafasnya kembali. Ia menghentikan pergerakan Donghae dan menatap _namja_ itu tajam. Donghae mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal karena usahanya yang sedikit lagi bisa menangkap bocah itu di gagalkan begitu saja oleh _hyung_ nya.

"Kau mau apa, Hae?" tanya Jung Soo mencoba bersabar.

"Hae mau tangkap bocah itu dan beri pelajaran agar tak jahil lagi!" ujar Donghae dengan penuh keyakinan.

"_Hyung_~" Kyuhyun yang mendengar itu langsung memeluk Jung Soo dari belakang dengan sangat erat seakan meminta perlindungan.

"Dimana dasi mu?" Donghae mengernyit bingung dengan pertanyaan yang di lontarkan sang _hyung_. Ia mengalihkan tatapan nya ke seragamnya sendiri. Ia memang belum memakai dasi.

"Di kamar" jawab Donghae sembari mengerjapkan matanya polos.

"Masuk kamar, ambil dasi mu lalu pakai. Siapkan keperluan mu yang lain. Tak ada waktu untuk bertengkar lagi Park Donghae" titah Jung Soo masih dengan nada pelan dan penuh kesabaran.

"Tapi _hyung_, dia—"

"Se-ka-rang. Hae-ya!" desis Jung Soo penuh dengan penekanan sembari menatap tajam Donghae yang hanya bisa meringis. Ia tak suka jika _hyung_ nya sudah berdesis seperti itu. Dengan berat hati Donghae melepaskan mangsanya lagi dan melangkahkan kakinya pergi setelah menggumamkan sebuah kata tanpa suara _'awas kau'_ pada Kyuhyun yang membalas nya dengan juluran lidah meledek dan cengiran kemenangan.

" Dan Park Kyuhyun! Bereskan buku mu dan cepat ke meja makan untuk sarapan" Jung Soo beralih menatap Kyuhyun sembari menyodorkan botol minum serta kotak bekal untuk _maknae_ nya itu. Kyuhyun hanya membalas dengan senyuman manis lalu mulai duduk di sofa memasukan semua yang ia perlukan ke dalam tas.

.

.

"_Hyung_! Apa kau melihat buku sejarahku?!"

"Kemarin kau mengerjakan nya di ruang tengah, Hae. Cek di sana!"

"_Hyungie_~ PSP Kyunnie ada dimana?"

"_Mwo_? _Hyung_ tak melihatnya Kyu. Tak usah memikirkan PSP dulu"

"_Ani_! Kyu harus membawa PSP itu ke sekolah _hyung_~"

"Aish, kau meletakan nya dimana? Sudah cari di meja belajar atau tempat tidurmu?"

"Ah!"

Jung Soo menghela nafas berat. Sejak tadi Donghae dan Kyuhyun cukup membuat kepala nya berdenyut sakit.

Jung Soo tengah membuatkan susu coklat sebagai sarapan sederhana mereka pagi ini. Ia mengaduk susu tersebut dengan sedikit kasar membuat dentingan antara sendok dan permukaan gelas terdengar nyaring memenuhi ruangan tersebut.

Kesal dan lelah….

Itulah yang di rasakan oleh Jung Soo saat ini. Baru hari pertama ia menjadi orang tertua dan memiliki kewajiban besar di rumah ini sudah membuatnya pusing sendiri. Menyiapkan keperluan _dongsaeng_ nya tanpa mempedulikan kondisi rumah yang bisa di bilang berantakan itu toh nanti akan ada _ahjumma_ yang akan membersihkan nya. Jung Soo memijat pelipisnya. Ingin rasanya ia tak masuk sekolah hari ini. Biasanya ia sudah duduk santai menyantap sarapan sehatnya, namun sekarang dia justru belum mandi dan menyiapkan keperluan sekolahnya sendiri. Jung Soo mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

"Jung Soo _hyung_"

"Ada apa lagi, _hah_?!"

Jung Soo membalas sebuah panggilan itu dengan setengah membentak membuat salah satu _dongsaeng_ nya tersentak kaget. Jung Soo menoleh dan sedikit terkejut saat melihat sosok Kibum sudah menatapnya takut. Perasaan bersalah pun langsung menyelimuti hati Jung Soo. Ia mengira jika Donghae dan Kyuhyun yang sejak tadi membuatnya pusing lah yang memanggilnya lagi namun kenyataan nya bukan mereka melainkan Kibum. Ia baru sadar jika ia sedikit melupakan kehadiran _dongsaeng_ kedua nya itu. Ia hanya membangunkan Kibum sebentar dan setelahnya bocah berumur 9 tahun itu tak merepotkan nya sedikit pun bahkan ia cukup kagum sekarang karena Kibum sudah siap dengan seragam rapi dan ransel di pundak kanan nya saat ini.

"Ah! _Mianhae_ Kibummie, aku—"

"Aku tahu kau sibuk, _hyung_. Maaf mengganggu mu" potong Kibum yang mulai membalikan badan nya dan hendak meninggalkan tempat itu namun Jung Soo segera meraih lengan nya dan membuat Kibum kembali menatap _hyung_ tertua nya itu.

"_Mianhae_, aku hanya sedikit lelah. Kau tak mengganggu ku. Ada apa _saeng_? Ada yang kau perlukan?" tanya Jung Soo dengan nada selembut mungkin dan senyuman manis di wajahnya. Kibum terdiam sesaat sembari menatap _hyung_ nya hingga akhirnya ia pun tersenyum tipis.

"Aku hanya ingin kau menandatangani tugas ku, _hyung_" ucap Kibum sembari menyodorkan sebuah buku yang sejak tadi ia peluk kepada Jung Soo. Tanpa banyak tanya, Jung Soo mulai membubuhi tanda tangan nya pada tempat yang di tunjukan oleh Kibum.

"_Gomawo hyung_" ucap Kibum sambil memasukan buku tugasnya ke dalam ransel hitamnya.

"Apa ada yang kau perlukan lagi, Bummie?"

Kibum hanya menggeleng sebagai jawaban dari pertanyaan sang _hyung_. Jung Soo tersenyum lalu mengacak surai hitam Kibum dengan sayang. Ini pertama kalinya ia menyadari jika ternyata Kibum cukup dewasa dan mandiri di usia nya yang sangat belia itu.

"Duduklah. Makan roti dan minum susu mu" titah Jung Soo yang segera di laksanakan Kibum. Ia beralih ke meja makan dan mendudukan dirinya di kursi yang biasa ia tempati.

Tak lama setelah itu, Donghae dan Kyuhyun pun memasuki ruang makan dan segera duduk di kursi merak masing-masing.

"Hanya roti dan susu, _hyung_?" tanya Donghae sembari menatap Jung Soo. Biasanya di meja tersebut minimal akan ada nasi goreng ataupun roti isi daging buatan sang _eomma_ namun pagi ini berbeda.

"Jangan protes! Tak ada waktu untuk membuat sarapan lagi" Donghae hanya memberikan cengiran tanda bersalah pada _hyung_ nya itu lalu mulai mengambil selembar roti dan mengoleskan selai strawberry keatasnya begitu pula dengan Kibum dan Kyuhyun yang menikmati roti dengan selai kesukaan mereka masing-masing.

"_Hyung_, tidak makan?" tanya Kyuhyun yang sadar jika Jung Soo hanya berdiri di sudut meja makan sembari menatap _dongsaeng_ nya sarapan. Ucapan Kyuhyun sontak membuat Donghae dan Kibum menghentikan acara makan nya lalu menatap Jung Soo.

"_Ani_… _hyung_ mau mandi dan siap-siap dulu. Kalian cepat selesaikan sarapan dan segera berangkat sekolah agar tidak telat, _arrachi_?" ucap Jung Soo sembari memberikan pesan kepada _dongsaeng_ nya itu. Tanpa sadar Donghae, Kibum dan Kyuhyun membulatkan mata nya seakan baru menyadari jika _hyung_ nya itu masih mengenakan piyama tidurnya.

"_Hyung_…" gumam Donghae kembali merasa bersalah. Ia melirik jam yang melingkar di lengan nya. Kurang lebih setengah jam lagi bel masuk berbunyi dan ia tahu waktu yang di butuhkan _hyung_ nya untuk mencapai sekolah sekitar 20 menit. _Hyung_ nya bisa saja terlambat, _aigoo_…

"Sudahlah. Cepat selesaikan sarapan kalian! Dan hati-hati di jalan, _nde_?"

Jung Soo pun melangkah pergi setelah mengucapkan pesan nya. Ia harus menyiapkan diri dengan cepat jika tak ingin terlambat. Donghae, Kibum dan Kyuhyun masih terdiam memperhatikan bayangan sosok sang _hyung_ yang sudah tak terlihat lagi oleh pandangan mereka. Tanpa mereka sadari, mereka menghela nafas secara bersamaan. Mereka pun melanjutkan acara sarapan itu dalam diam.

"Aku sudah selesai. Aku berangkat duluan, _hyung_" Kibum beranjak dari kursinya dan mulai memakai ranselnya dengan benar. Ia memberi salam pada Donghae sebelum melangkah pergi.

"Bum _hyung_ tunggu Kyu!"

Kyuhyun yang memang selalu berangkat bersama Kibum pun langsung turun dari kursinya. Dengan tergesa ia meminum susunya dan memakai ranselnya. Ia menggigit roti nya yang masih tersisa setengah.

"_Bye fishy hyung_ jelek menyebalkan" pekik Kyuhyun sembari berlari meninggalkan ruangan itu untuk mengejar Kibum. Seperti biasa bocah itu selalu memberi salam pada Donghae dengan berbagai macam kata dan kalimat aneh juga terdengar menyebalkan. Donghae berdecak kesal, ingin sekali ia menjitak adik kecilnya itu jika anak itu tak langsung berlari. Ia tak mau membuang tenaga hanya untuk mengejarnya lagi.

Donghae menghela nafas saat menyadari hanya tinggal dirinya di ruang makan itu. Biasanya masih ada _appa_ dan _eomma_ yang bercengkrama dengan nya. Rasanya sepi dan rindu juga pada kedua orang tuanya itu. Ia memakan rotinya dengan memikirkan berbagai macam hal yang tiba-tiba di pikiran nya. Ia juga masih merasa bersalah dengan Jung Soo untuk kejadian pagi ini. _Hyung_ nya itu pasti repot dan bukan nya membantu, ia masih saja merengek bahkan membuat sang _hyung_ pusing dengan pertengkaran nya bersama Kyuhyun.

"Jung Soo _hyung_! Aku berangkat" teriak Donghae cukup keras berharap teriakan nya terdengar oleh sang _hyung_.

Tak mau membuang waktu lagi, Donghae segera menghabiskan susunya dan langsung beranjak dari ruang makan. Ia juga tak mau terlambat masuk ke sekolah.

.

.

**-To be Continued-**

Terimakasih untuk semua yang telah membaca ff ini dan berniat melanjutkan nya. Terimakasih untuk semua review kalian yang bikin lye selalu semangat dan terhibur (?) kkk~ Semoga terhibur dan bermanfaat nantinya /ngomong apasih *slap ^ ^v

Jeongmal Kamsahamnida /bow/

**Replying Riview : **

**Aieckha** : ne sudah lanjut ini, gomawo sudah review ^^

**Lianpangestu** : Kyu sama Teuk beda 8 tahun di sini haha ne, sudah lanjut. Gak lama kan? Gomawo sudah review ^^

**Ratnasparkyu** : jangankan barang pecah, kapal pecah pun bakal ada kalo HaeKyu berantem /abaikan/ kkk~ gomawo sudah tertarik, semoga gak ngecewain di chap 1 ini ^^

**3240KKB** : wah ada snowy di sini haha HaeKyu memang rusuh ckck /dapet glare dari KyuHae/ gomawo^^

**Ay** : hay hay ketemu lagi haha iya new brothership~ ne gomawo chingu ^^

**Cece** : iya nih new lagi. Gomawo sudah tertarik semoga gak kecewa~ ini gak lama kan? ^^

**Jmhyewon** : wooaa, ada yang nge fav lye? Miapa chingu? Kkk gomawoo~ ^^ nado bogoshipoo hyewon /hug/ haha ne, ini sudah lanjut gak lama kan? Semoga gak ngecewain deh cerita nya. Gomawo ^^

**Hyeri1004** : jangan pundung chingu-ya, ini sudah lanjut kok ._. hehe gomawo ^^

**Blackyuline** : kibum adem ayem? Belum ketauan aja rusuhnya dia chingu /evil laugh/ (Hae : Kyu itu emang bocah setan, huh! Heh~ Hae ini anak baik loh kakak | Kyu : Dasar fishy hyung jelek! Jangan percaya, dia lebih parah dari Kyu yang polos ini /evil aegyo (?)/ wkwk gomawo chingu ^^

**Kadera** : hai ketemu lagi kadera-ssi kkk~ Kyu butuh perhatian ekstra karena dia… lihat aja nanti lah /di tendang ^^v gomawo haha

**DesvianaDewi12** : haha ne, sudah lanjut. Gomawo ^^

**92line** : chingu 92 line kah? Kalo iya berarti aku panggil eonni? Ahaha sama" ini emang genre fav lye makanya selalu buat fic family friendship.. toss eonn, lye juga suka liat HaeKyu berantem wkwkwk /HaeKyu glare/ ne, ini sudah lanjut. Gak lama kan? Gomawo ^^

**SnowBum KyuDevil** : ahaha dia gak sakit-sakitan kok, lye juga bosen bikin dia sakit mulu cuma dulunya aja daya tahan nya lemah karena bawaan eomma nya. Ne, lye juga suka KyuBum kalo lagi bareng2 haha gomawo ^^

: iya new story lagi hahaha Teuk emang umurnya dewasa tapi di sini sifat dia masih belum dewasa (?) masih harus banyak belajar menjadi hyung yang baik /eh/ kkk gomawo ^^

**AngeLeeteuk** : gapapa kok chingu kalo mau ngetawain HaeKyu, mereka pasrah di tertawakan di sini /di getok KyuHae/ kkk~ prayforjungsoo lah untuk menghadapi mereka semua xD gomawo ^^

**Arumfishy** : gomawo. Ne teuk hwaiting! (teuk : haafft gomawo /lemes/) kkk~

**KyuChul** : hay hay ketemu lagi di sini haha cheonmayo ^^ doh awas keselek ketawa nya mpe guling2 gitu kkk ne sudah lanjut, gomawo semangatnya ^^

**sfsclouds** : ne sudah lanjut kok, gak lama kan? Hehe gomawo ^^

**gyu1315** : Back back back (?) kkk~ jinjayo? Di cek in? aigoo~ gomawo saengie /terhura/ haha ne hwaiting, semoga fic ini gak ngecewain ya. Gomawo semangat nya saeng ^^/

**Gyurievil** : yah chingu kayaknya sih kayaknya kyu gak di buat sakit deh, bosen liat dia penyakitan mulu ( Kyu : iya kagak sakit fisik tapi lo bikin gue sakit hati di sini ngadepin hyungdeul! Huh!) wkwk gomawo ^^

**Bella** : ( Kyu : lye, lo liat gak? Masa dia bilang muka gue kayak orang penyakitan huee hyungdeul~ /nangis guling2/ #freepukpukbuatKyu) wkwkwk di tunggu aja nanti, gomawo bella ^^

**Arum Junnie** : jiwa ke… apa chingu? Kkk ne,teuk fighting! Haha ada rencana di balik liburan itu loh /nahkan spoiler(?)/ gomawo ^^

**3002marya** : sudah lanjut kok, gomawo ^^

**bryan ryeohyun** : iya ada uri snow prince (?) kkk~ kata ortunya mereka malah mau liburan setahun biar puas bulan madu kedua nya /sesat/ haha ne, gomawo ^^

**Hikari tsuky** : ini gak lama kan updetnya? Ehehe ne, gomawo^^

**riekyumidwife** : siap eonni, Kyu selalu enak buat di siksa (Kyu : berani nyiksa gue? /deathglare/) wkwk sudah lanjut, semoga gak ngecewain. Hehe gomawo ^^

**KyuLate** : Iya ini sudah lanjut, gomawo ^^

**Ayu** : haha pertempuran /nods/ ne, gomawo ^^

**Lee Suhae** : ini sudah lanjut, haha gomawo ^^

_**^^~ Sekali lagi untuk semua nya jeongmal kamsahamnida ~^^**_


	3. Chapter 2

_**BE CLOSE MY BROTHERS**_

.

.

_**Main Cast :**_

Park Jung Soo / LeeTeuk

Lee Donghae as Park Donghae

Kim Kibum as Park Kibum

Cho Kyuhyun as Park Kyuhyun

.

_**Genre**_ : Family and Friendship

.

_**Summarry :**_

Kasih sayang selalu ada di dalam sebuah keluarga walaupun seakan ada pembatas yang membuat suasana menjadi canggung. Selalu ada cinta di balik semua pertengkaran dan perdebatan. Tapi bukankah akan lebih indah jika suasana canggung dan pertengkaran yang terjadi itu lenyap, terganti dengan sebuah kehangatan dan kebersamaan setiap anggota dalam sebuah keluarga besar.

.

.

**OOOooo****ßCMB oooOOO**

_**PART 2**_

"_Hyung_, kau terlihat kacau!"

"Parah!"

Jung Soo tak mempedulikan semua komentar yang di lontarkan kedua sahabat baiknya—Yesung dan Heechul. Keduanya sejak tadi terus berkomentar mengenai penampilan Jung Soo hari ini.

Ya, harus di akui penampilan seorang Park Jung Soo cukup berbeda hari ini. _Namja_ tampan juga manis itu biasa berpenampilan rapi dan modis namun saat ini terlihat sedikit berantakan dan kacau. Wajahnya yang sejak tadi di tekuk tanpa senyuman khas yang biasa ia tunjukan, rambutnya yang terlihat acak-acakan dan seragamnya yang sedikit kusut.

Bagaimana tidak kacau? Ia telah melewati pagi hari paling melelahkan dan membuat kepala nya berdenyut sakit. Hari terburuk jika bisa ia mengatakan nya. Hari pertama tanpa kehadiran kedua orang tua nya di rumah, seluruh persiapan pagi dialah yang menyiapkan nya, menghadapi dua _dongsaeng_ nya yang cukup sulit di atur. Tak hanya itu, ia pun harus rela tertinggal bis terakhir di pagi hari untuk menuju sekolahnya dan akhirnya dengan sangat terpaksa ia berlari menuju sekolah hanya untuk mengejar waktu. Dan untuk pertama kali nya dalam sejarah ia bersekolah, hanya hari inilah ia harus rela mendapat hukuman membersihkan lapangan basket _outdoor_ seorang diri karena terlambat masuk ke sekolah. Sungguh mood nya hancur hari ini.

Jung Soo meletakan kepala nya di meja lalu menghela nafas berat. Makanan yang ada di hadapan nya terlihat tak menarik untuk di sentuh saat ini padahal ia hanya sarapan selembar roti dan setengah gelas susu.

Heechul dan Yesung pun hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala nya melihat Jung Soo yang seakan kehilangan semangat itu.

"Dunia belum berakhir, Jung Soo. Jangan seperti orang tak niat hidup seperti itu!" celetuk Heechul sebelum menyeruput mocacino nya.

"Tapi aku akan segera menjadi gila jika harus menghadapi semua nya selama sebulan" gumam Jung Soo sangat lirih.

"Apa yang kau ucapkan adalah doa loh, _hyung_" balas Yesung yang membuat Jung Soo mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Yesung kesal.

"Kau menyumpahi ku, Sungie?" decak kesal Jung Soo. Yesung segera mengibaskan tangan nya sembari menyengir lebar.

"_Aniyo hyung_. Aku hanya mengingatkan. Aish, kenapa kau jadi sensitive seperti ini sih?" balas Yesung. Jung Soo tak menanggapi ucapan nya dan kembali merebahkan kepala nya di meja sembari memejamkan mata nya untuk mengurangi rasa lelah.

Keheningan terjadi sesaat di meja tersebut…

Heechul dan Yesung tak berniat menganggu Jung Soo terlebih dahulu dan memilih memakan makan siang mereka dengan tenang walau terkadang sesekali mereka tetap berbincang. Mereka sedikit khawatir karena sahabat mereka masih belum menyentuh makan siang nya dan sebentar lagi jam istirahat akan berakhir.

"Sudahlah _hyung_. Jangan terlalu di pikirkan, tenang saja. Aku percaya kau bisa mengatasi dan mengurus ketiga _dongsaeng_ mu itu. Kau hanya belum terbiasa dan perlu waktu sebelum kau bisa melakukan semua nya"

Jung Soo membuka mata nya lalu menegakan posisi duduknya. Ia menatap Yesung dengan tatapan intens. Ia terlihat berpikir sejenak mengenai ucapan Yesung pada nya itu.

"Benarkah?" tanya Jung Soo tak yakin yang di balas dengan anggukan pasti dari Yesung.

"Tidak akan seburuk yang kau pikirkan saat ini. Justru ku rasa ini saat nya kau memperbaiki hubungan kalian berempat. Benarkan Heebongie _hyung_?" ucap Yesung sembari meminta pembelaan dari Heechul yang sedaritadi terdiam.

"Tepat!" jawab Heechul singkat.

Jung Soo kembali terdiam memikirkan ucapan Yesung. Memperbaiki hubungan? Apakah bisa?

"Berusahalah mengenal mereka lebih dekat. Apa yang mereka suka dan apa yang mereka benci. Bagaimana sifat asli mereka, cara mereka mengungkapkan sesuatu. Setelah kau bisa mengenali semua kebiasaan itu, barulah mencoba persatukan perbedaan yang ada di antara kalian. Tekan rasa egois dan emosi mu, _hyung_" ucap Yesung bijak. Jung Soo hanya mendengarkan dengan seksama sembari termenung.

"Sebesar apa pun perbedaan di antara kalian pasti akan kesamaan yang bisa menyatukan karena kalian adalah keluarga, saudara sedarah. Temukan persamaan itu" tambah Yesung lagi.

Jung Soo mulai menunjukan senyuman tipis setelah bisa mencerna ucapan dari Yesung. Ia menganggukan kepala nya seakan menyetujui perkataan sahabatnya itu. Ia mulai menghela nafas lega. Yesung pun tersenyum senang melihat senyuman di tunjukan sahabat yang sudah ia anggap saudara sendiri itu.

"Apa aku bisa melakukan nya?" tanya Jung Soo seakan memantapkan suatu hal yang sudah ada di dalam hatinya.

"Tentu saja, _hyung_. Dulu saat aku dan Wookie pertama kali bertemu, hubungan ku dengan nya juga seperti kalian. Tapi kau bisa lihat bagaimana hubungan kami saat ini bukan? Kau juga pasti bisa, _hyung_. Aku yakin itu!" ucap Yesung memberikan semangat. Jung Soo mengangguk mengerti.

Ya, bisa di katakan kisah Yesung hampir mirip dengan nya. Bedanya keluarga Yesung sedikit bermasalah. Kedua orang tuanya bercerai saat _namja_ itu berumur 4 tahun. Yesung harus tinggal bersama _appa_ nya di Korea sedangkan sang _umma_ harus pindah ke Jepang untuk urusan bisnis. Setahun kemudian sang _umma_ menikah dengan _namja_ lain dan memiliki seorang anak—adik Yesung berbeda _Appa_. Selama 8 tahun mereka terpisah jarak dan akhirnya _umma_ juga _dongsaeng_ nya—Kim Ryeowook kembali ke Korea saat Yesung berumur 12 tahun. Karena terpisah jarak dan belum mengenal sedikit pun membuat Yesung dan Ryeowook menjadi canggung dan tidak pernah dekat. Walau sulit untuk memperbaiki hubungan tersebut namun seiring kebersamaan mereka, sekarang kedua nya menjadi sangat dekat. Tak mempedulikan mereka berbeda _Appa_, yang terpenting mereka tetap lah saudara. Terkadang Jung Soo juga merasa iri dengan kedekatan dua saudara itu.

"_Gomawo_ Sungie-_ah_" ucap Jung Soo tulus dengan _angelic smile_ nya kepada Yesung yang hanya menyengir lebar.

"_Aigoo_… _Turtle boy_! Aku tak tahu jika kau bisa menjadi sebijak itu, kau membuatku bangga nak—hahaha"

"_Ya_! _Ish Hyung_~"

Heechul tertawa sembari memukul-mukul pelan kepala Yesung yang di balas dengan decakan kesal sekaligus semburat malu di pipi _chubby_ Yesung. Melihat itu Jung Soo pun ikut tertawa melihat kedua sahabatnya. Ia harus bersyukur memiliki sahabat yang selalu bisa menghiburnya dan menyemangati setiap saat dari dulu hingga sekarang.

.

.

.

_Srreett… Bruumm…_

Sebuah mobil sport berwarna merah terparkir sempurna di depan sebuah rumah yang cukup besar. Mobil dengan atap sengaja di buka membuat orang-orang bisa melihat 3 _namja_ tampan yang berada di dalam mobil itu.

"_Gomawo_ sudah mengantarku, Heenim" ucap seorang _namja_ yang baru saja turun dari mobil tersebut.

Jung Soo tersenyum senang. Hari ini Heechul memang membawa mobil nya dan sekarang mengantarnya pulang ke rumah setidaknya ia tak perlu lelah berjalan kaki.

"Tak perlu sungkan" balas Heechul sembari mengibaskan tangan nya.

"_Aniyo_. Bahkan jika kau mau mengantar jemput ku setiap hari pasti aku sangat senang Chullie-_ah_—hahaha" canda Jung Soo yang membuat Heechul memberikan _glare_ gratisnya.

"Boleh saja asal kau membayarku lima kali lipat, Jung Soo" balas Heechul sembari mengedipkan mata kanan nya membuat Jung Soo bergidik ngeri dan Yesung yang duduk di samping Heechul terkikik geli.

"Kalian tak mau mampir dulu?" tawar Jung Soo kepada kedua sahabatnya itu.

"_Aniyo hyung_. Aku harus segera pulang sekarang" balas Yesung.

"Lebih baik aku pulang daripada bertemu tiga setan kecil mu di dalam sana—hahaha" celetuk Heechul lalu tertawa membuat Jung Soo menjitak kepalanya pelan.

"_Ish_. Sudahlah kami pulang dulu, bye!"

Heechul kembali fokus kepada kemudinya dan mulai melajukan mobil nya itu dengan kecepatan sedang. Yesung melambaikan tangan nya sebagai salam pada Jung Soo yang hanya tersenyum menatap kepergian kedua sahabatnya itu.

Memori nya berputar pada percakapan nya dengan Yesung sepanjang di sekolah tadi. Hari ini ia cukup mendapat beberapa tips "Mendekatkan diri dengan _dongsaeng_" dari sahabat bersuara emasnya itu. Ya, Yesung menceritakan berbagai pengalaman yang belum pernah di dengar oleh Jung Soo dan memberikan beberapa saran bagi _namja_ itu. Sama seperti Heechul, ia pun baru menyadari _namja_ yang lebih muda 1 tahun darinya dan Heechul itu memang terlihat memiliki pemikiran panjang bahkan lebih dewasa darinya. Ia pun baru menyadari bahwa selama ini dirinya hanya berjalan di zona aman dan enggan mencoba hal-hal baru, ia sering mengambil keputusan tanpa berpikir panjang dan kurang dewasa dalam beberapa hal. Sunguh sedikit memalukan.

Dan saat ini, ia bertekad untuk berubah menjadi lebih baik. Ia akan belajar menjadi lebih dewasa dan terpenting mencoba menjadi sosok seorang _hyung_ yang baik bagi tiga _dongsaeng_ nya yang tentu saja sangat ia sayangi walaupun selama ini ia malu untuk mengakui nya.

Jung Soo tertawa kecil saat membayangkan hubungan mereka akan berubah menjadi lebih baik. Membayangkan bagaimana kedekatan mereka nantinya. Haahhh memang lebih menyenangkan jika seperti itu. Inilah harapan terbesarnya.

Dengan wajah ceria dan semangat ia masuk ke dalam rumah. Entah mengapa ia ingin segera bertemu dengan ketiga _dongsaeng_ nya itu.

Jung Soo menggelengkan kepala nya saat seperti biasa ia menemukan dua pasang sepatu tak tersimpan rapi di tempatnya. Sepertinya ia harus mengajarkan bagaimana cara menyimpan sepatu yang baik pada Donghae dan Kyuhyun yang selalu malas menyimpan sepatu nya di rak. Karena suasana hati Jung Soo yang cukup baik, ia tak mempermasalahkan nya sekarang. Ia memungut dua pasang sepatu itu dan menyimpan nya di tempat seharusnya.

"Aku pulang~!" ujar Jung Soo sebagai tanda kepulangan nya sembari melangkahkan kaki nya melewati lorong rumahnya itu.

Jung Soo menghentikan langkahnya dan menyipitkan mata nya saat melihat sesuatu yang aneh terlihat bercecer di lantai dari lorong menuju ruang tengah rumah tersebut. Dengan ragu ia mendekati nya dan berjongkok untuk mengambil sebuah snack coklat kering berbentuk bulat. Kenapa bisa tercecer di sini? Itulah yang ia pikirkan saat ini. Pandangan nya pun mulai terfokus pada ambang pintu menuju ruang tengah. Ia bisa mendengar samar-samar suara berisik yang bisa di pastikan suara dari _dongsaeng_ nya. Tanpa sadar Jung Soo menelan ludahnya sulit. Ia tengah membayangkan apa yang di lakukan _dongsaeng_ nya saat ini. Mereka memang pulang lebih cepat dari dirinya.

Tanpa banyak pikir, Jung Soo bangkit berdiri dan mulai berjalan mendekat ke arah ruang tengah itu. Dengan ragu ia melongok ke dalam ruangan tersebut.

Jung Soo membulatkan mata nya seakan tak percaya pemandangan apa yang tertangkap indera penglihatan nya itu.

"_IGE MWOYA?!_"

.

.

.

Suara teriakan menggelegar Jung Soo itu langsung menyelimuti ruangan bahkan rumah tersebut. Tiga bocah yang memang tengah melakukan kegiatan nya masing-masing di ruangan itu pun tersentak kaget dan terdiam menatap polos sang _hyung_ yang seakan mematung di ambang pintu.

Nafas Jung Soo memburu melihat kekacauan yang terjadi pada ruangan tersebut. Rasa senang dan ceria yang tadi menyelimuti hati nya seakan menguap lalu berganti dengan emosi tertahan.

Tidak ada sesuatu yang membahayakan di sana dan tak ada yang terjadi pada ketiga _dongsaeng_ manis nya yang tengah menatap Jung Soo dalam diam.

Hanya sebuah ruangan yang terlihat—

Berantakan dan kotor.

Terlihat ceceran susu coklat, snack dan sereal yang berhamburan di lantai ruangan tersebut. 2 mangkuk melamin dan beberapa sendok pun tergeletak begitu saja di lantai. Bantalan sofa yang sudah terjatuh di karpet yang telah berantakan tak serapi dan selembut sebelumnya. Terlihat ceceran air yang membuat lantai basah dan kotor. Beberapa buku yang berserakan di meja dan sofa. Kardus, gunting, lem dan penggaris pun terlihat memenuhi karpet. Jangan lewatkan potongan kertas yang bertebaran kemana-mana.

Ya, hanya itu. Sederhana bukan? Cukup sederhana namun berapa lama waktu yang kau butuhkan untuk merapikan dan membersihkan ruangan itu nanti?

Pandangan Jung Soo yang sedaritadi berpencar ke seluruh ruangan akhirnya terfokus pada tiga orang bocah yang menatapnya dengan berbagai ekspresi saat ini. Entah apa yang di lakukan Kibum terdiam menatap Jung Soo dengan posisi merangkak, ekspresinya datar membuat Jung Soo tak tahu apa yang di lakukan _namja_ itu sebelumnya. Donghae terlihat terdiam di tempat dengan tangan kanan memegang erat lengan baju Kyuhyun yang tengah memeluk sebuah senapan air.

"Apa-yang-kalian-lakukan?" desis Jung Soo dengan nada pelan namun penuh penekanan di setiap kata nya.

Mendengar desisan dari sang _hyung_, reflek Kyuhyun mundur beberapa langkah seakan ingin bersembunyi di balik punggung Donghae yang enggan melepaskan lengan sang _dongsaeng_. Kibum mulai berdiri dan menatap Jung Soo sembari mengerjapkan mata nya. Sedangkan Donghae sudah menelan ludahnya sulit lalu mulai menyengir menutupi kegugupan nya.

"Donghae, Kibum, Kyuhyun… Jelaskan pada _hyung_ se-ka-rang!" ucap Jung Soo lagi masih dengan nada pelan dan penekanan yang membuat bulu roma berdiri di tambah dengan tatapan tajam kepada _dongsaeng_ nya itu.

Kibum sontak melirik kearah Donghae, begitu pula dengan Kyuhyun. Entah mengapa tanpa di perintah mereka beranggapan Donghae yang harus menjelaskan semua nya, toh ia yang tertua dari mereka.

"_Hnng… Hyung_, itu kami… Kami hanya—bermain! Ya, bermain!" ucap Donghae setelah menemukan alasan yang bisa mengalihkan semua nya. Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar seakan memantapkan ucapan sang _hyung_ sedangkan Kibum hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Bermain apa hingga rumah menjadi berantakan dan kotor seperti ini, _hah_?!"

Donghae, Kibum dan Kyuhyun mulai mengeluarkan raut ketakutan mereka saat Jung Soo berteriak keras mengeluarkan amarah nya yang sejak tadi ia tahan. Jung Soo menatap marah pada ketiga _dongsaeng_ nya yang menurutnya sudah keterlaluan. Ruangan ini terlihat begitu berantakan dan kotor. Ia juga lelah hari ini dan ia tak mau membersihkan kekacauan yang terjadi.

"Bukankah kalian berjanji tak akan membuat ulah hah? _Hyung_ benar-benar lelah hari ini dan kalian—_Ish_!" Jung Soo mengacak rambutnya sendiri menyalurkan kekesalan yang menyelimuti hati nya.

"Aku—Aku hanya ingin mencari snowy" Jung Soo mengalihkan tatapan nya pada Kibum yang membuka suara nya.

"Snowy?" gumam Jung Soo dengan kerutan dahi tanda ia tak mengerti dengan apa yang di bicarakan sang _dongsaeng_.

"_Ne_ Snowy!—tadi Bum _hyung_ ingin memandikannya dan dia kabur jadi aku ingin membantu menangkapnya juga memandikan nya. Snowy yang membuat semua nya berantakan" kali ini sang _maknae_ yang ikut menyumbangkan suara dengan nada bergetar untuk menjelaskan, ia sudah menyembunyikan setengah badan nya di balik tubuh Donghae.

"Tapi cara mu salah _babo_!" desis Donghae setengah berbisik pada Kyuhyun dengan tatapan kesal.

"Snowy kabur jika terkena air banyak jadi lebih baik memandikan nya dengan ini kan, _hyung_?" balas Kyuhyun tak mau kalah sembari menunjukan senapan air yang masih di pegangnya.

"Kau justru membuat lantai basah Kyuhyunnie!" desis Donghae lagi dengan penuh penekanan. Kyuhyun hanya menundukan kepala nya dan menggumamkan kata maaf. Ingin sekali rasanya Donghae memukul _dongsaeng_ nya itu namun dengan tatapan tajam sang _hyung_ membuatnya tak bisa berkutik.

Jung Soo semakin mengernyit bingung dengan semua yang di bicarakan tiga _dongsaeng_ nya.

"_Hyung_ tak mengerti apa yang kalian bicarakan! Siapa snowy?!" tanya Jung Soo dengan nada lebih pelan namun masih terdengar kemarahan di dalamnya.

"Snowy itu—"

_**Traang~**_

Ucapan Kibum terinterupsi oleh sebuah suara dari sudut ruangan. Mereka semua pun mengalihkan tatapan ke tempat itu. Ada sebuah mangkuk tergeletak di sana dan sebuah—kelinci?

"Itu snowy!" pekik Kyuhyun senang sembari menunjuk kelinci putih yang sudah terlihat kotor oleh kotoran dan susu coklat yang menodai bulu seputih salju nya. Mata kelinci yang terlihat merah menyala itu hanya mengerjap polos seakan tak mempunyai kesalahan sedikitpun.

"Ke—linci?" Jung Soo kembali mengalihkan tatapan nya pada tiga dongsaeng nya dengan tatapan bingung. Kenapa ada kelinci di rumah nya?

"Kenapa bisa ada kelinci di sini? Siapa yang membawa nya?"

Bukan nya menjawab, Kibum justru berlari kecil menghampiri kelinci itu dan segera menggendongnya. Kibum menggigit bibir bawahnya karena takut dengan tatapan tajam sang _hyung_ yang terfokus pada nya saat ini.

"Aku yang membawanya pulang" jujur Kibum.

"Untuk apa kau membawanya pulang?" tanya Jung Soo. Kibum terdiam seakan ragu menjawab pertanyaan kakaknya itu membuat Jung Soo semakin menatapnya intens. Tanpa sadar, Kibum melirik Donghae dan Kyuhyun seakan meminta bantuan akan tetapi dua saudara nya itu hanya terdiam.

"Bo—lehkah aku merawat kelinci ini—_hyung_?" tanya Kibum dengan nada bergetar. Ia tak mempedulikan Donghae yang menggelengkan kepala nya seakan melarang dirinya membicarakan hal itu. Ia hanya menatap Jung Soo dengan tatapan memohon.

"_Mwo?!_" pekik Jung Soo tidak percaya.

Memelihara kelinci? Tak pernah ada hewan apa pun yang di pelihara di rumah ini.

Terlebih bukankah hewan kecil itu yang menyebabkan kekacauan di ruangan ini? Bagaimana jika memelihara hewan itu? Bisa-bisa rumahnya selalu berantakan! Jadi jawabannya… Tentu saja—

"Tidak!" ucap Jung Soo lantang membuat Kibum lemas seketika.

"_Hyung, jebal_ biarkan aku merawatnya di rumah. Aku sangat—"

"Tidak pernah ada hewan yang di pelihara di rumah ini dan aku tak yakin kau bisa merawatnya. Hewan itu sudah membuat rumah ini berantakan seperti sekarang"

"Kami akan membantu merawatnya, _hyung_"

Jung Soo mengalihkan tatapan nya pada Donghae setelah _namja_ itu berucap dan Kyuhyun yang menyetujui nya dengan anggukan.

"Bagaimana aku bisa mempercayai nya? Lihat apa yang terjadi sekarang! Tidak ada hewan peliharaan! Aku tak setuju!" tolak Jung Soo sembari menggelengkan kepala nya. Nada yang sedikit keras itu membuat Donghae, Kibum dan Kyuhyun tak mampu membalas ucapan sang _hyung_ lagi. Mereka hanya terdiam sembari menundukan kepalanya.

Jung Soo menghela nafas panjang. Kepalanya semakin terasa pusing melihat kondisi rumah saat ini. Ia menatap ketiga _dongsaeng_ nya bergantian.

"Kalian harus bertanggung jawab atas apa yang kalian lakukan. Bersihkan semua kekacauan ini! Aku tak ingin melihat rumah berantakan lagi saat aku pulang nanti"

Jung Soo membalikan badannya setelah memberikan titah kepada ketiga adiknya yang hanya terdiam seribu bahasa. _Namja_ itu mulai melangkahkan kaki nya. Ia membutuhkan udara luar untuk menenangkan pikiran dan menghilangkan amarahnya saat ini.

"Dan… Aku tak ingin melihat hewan itu di rumah ini nanti. Singkirkan dia secepatnya!" desis Jung Soo sebelum berlalu meninggalkan rumah nya itu. Entah akan pergi kemana.

Hening…

Ruangan tengah keluarga Park terlihat hening setelah kepergian si anak sulung. Donghae, Kibum dan Kyuhyun masih terdiam sembari menundukan kepalanya. Ucapan sang _hyung_ masih terngiang dalam pikiran mereka. Sadar atau tidak ucapan Jung Soo sedikit membuat hati mereka sakit. Ini pertama kalinya mereka melihat Jung Soo berteriak dan berkata seperti itu. Jung Soo pun tak memberi kesempatan untuk menjelaskan semua nya lebih detail. Donghae menghela nafas berat. Ia tahu ia salah tapi bukan sikap Jung Soo yang seperti itu yang ia harapkan.

"Jung Soo _hyung_… dia marah" gumam Kyuhyun pelan namun masih dapat di dengar oleh kedua hyung nya. Donghae melirik ke samping lalu mengacak rambutnya sendiri kesal.

"Andai kau tidak memainkan senapan air itu pasti tidak akan sekotor ini, _evil_" ucap Donghae pelan semberi menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Jika kau tidak mengejarku, aku juga tak akan lari dan semua tidak akan seperti ini, _hyung_" balas Kyuhyun tak mau kalah. Ia menggembungkan pipi nya kesal, lagi-lagi ia di salahkan.

"Ya! Aku mengerjarmu karena kau membasahi lantai!"

"Aku hanya ingin membantu memandikan snowy"

"Kau ini salah tapi tetap keras kepala—ish!"

Donghae dan Kyuhyun saling melemparkan tatapan sengit sekaligus kesal.

_**Sreekk**_

Kedua nya sontak menoleh saat mendengar sebuah suara lain. Mereka mengernyit bingung saat melihat Kibum sudah mulai memunguti benda-benda yang berserakan di lantai dalam diam. Tak mempedulikan perdebatan _hyung_ dan _dongsaeng_ nya yang kembali terjadi dan tak mempedulikan mata nya yang sudah berair sejak tadi. Kibum menangis? Harus di akui, ia memang ingin menangis walau sudah ia tahan sebisa mungkin. Bukan karena bentakan dan amarah sang _hyung_ tapi karena keinginan terbesarnya di tolak begitu saja. Ia kesal, marah dan sedih saat ini. Ia hanya seorang bocah 9 tahun jadi tak salah jika ia menangis bukan?

"Kibummie" gumam Donghae yang terenyuh dengan raut wajah Kibum. Sangat jarang seorang Kibum menunjukan ekspresi seperti itu apalagi terlihat jelas genangan air di pelupuk mata nya.

"_Hiks_—Bum _hyung_" Donghae menoleh ke samping saat ia mendengar sebuah isakan. Ia sedikit terkejut saat melihat Kyuhyun juga sudah menangis dengan tatapan terfokus pada Kibum.

Tanpa membuang waktu, Kyuhyun pun ikut memunguti benda yang berserakan di lantai. Donghae mendongakan kepalanya, melihat kedua _dongsaeng_ menangis seperti itu tentu membuatnya ingin menangis juga. Ia memang mudah menangis tapi untuk saat ini ia tak ingin menangis di hadapan kedua _dongsaeng_ nya. Ia mengusap wajahnya kasar sebelum ia ikut membersihkan ruangan tersebut.

Ketiga bersaudara itu pun membersihkan kekacauan yang terjadi dalam diam. Hanya terkadang isakan terdengar sesekali mengiringi. Tak ada perbincangan yang terjadi. Hanya satu tujuan mereka, membuat ruangan ini menjadi bersih seperti semula.

.

.

.

**OOOooo****ßCMB oooOOO**

"Jadi kau memarahi mereka, _hyung_?"

Entah sudah berapa kali pertanyaan itu mengalun di sebuah kamar dengan gaya simple ini. Dan untuk kesekian kalinya pertanyaan itu hanya di jawab dengan anggukan kepala dari seorang _namja_ yang tengah merebahkan tubuhnya di _single bed_ dalam posisi tengkurap. _Namja_ berpipi chubby yang duduk di kursi meja belajarnya hanya menghela nafas. Beberapa jam yang lalu tiba-tiba sahabat yang sudah di anggap saudara nya itu datang masih lengkap dengan seragam sekolah dan langsung menceritakan semua yang di alami nya di rumahnya.

"Jung Soo _hyung_, kenapa kau justru memarahi mereka? Mereka pasti takut saat kau emosi bahkan kau justru pergi begitu saja" ucap Yesung yang menatap Jung Soo dengan tatapan sedih.

"Aku sendiri tak mengerti kenapa. Aku hanya emosi dan kesal pada mereka" balas Jung Soo tanpa menatap Yesung.

"Sudah ku bilang coba tahan emosi mu. Kau sendiri belum mendengarkan penjelasan mereka secara lengkap dan hanya menyimpulkan mereka membuat ulah terlebih dengan adanya kelinci bukan?"

Jung Soo kembali mengangguk membenarkan ucapan Yesung. Ia sudah merasa bersalah telah membentak dan bersikap seperti itu kepada adiknya. Tapi sekarang apa yang bisa di lakukan? Semua nya sudah terjadi. Jung Soo menghela nafas berat. Baru hari ini ia bertekad untuk merubah sikap nya menjadi baik sekarang ia justru bersikap buruk dan tak patut di contoh. Memang apa yang kita ucapkan lebih mudah daripada melakukan nya.

"Amarah tak akan menyelesaikan masalah, _hyung_" tambah Yesung lagi membuat Jung Soo semakin menghela nafas.

"Seharusnya kau bisa menegur mereka dengan cara berbeda. Biarkan mereka menceritakan alasan dan kejadian yang sebenarnya. Berbicara secara baik-baik dan berikan penjelasan pada mereka. Kalian bisa membersihkan rumah bersama-sama kan? Tapi kau justru pergi meninggalkan mereka bahkan menyuruh mereka membersihkan semua kekacauan itu sendiri. _Aigoo hyungie~_"

Jung Soo semakin memendamkan kepalanya di bantal milik Yesung sedangkan _namja_ itu hanya menatap sedih sahabatnya sembari menggelengkan kepala. Sepertinya cukup sulit untuk membuat Jung Soo mengerti dan terbiasa dengan situasinya saat ini.

_**Cklek**_

Kedua _namja_ itu menoleh kearah daun pintu yang sudah terbuka dan terlihat seorang _namja_ manis sudah tersenyum sembari membawa nampan berisi makanan dan minuman. Ia masuk dan meletakan makanan yang ia bawa di meja belajar lalu mulai duduk di karpet berbulu yang berada di dekat tempat tidur kakaknya itu.

"_Gomawo_ Wookie" ucap Jung Soo dengan senyuman tipis di wajahnya. _Namja_ itu—Ryeowook hanya mengangguk.

"Snowy… Itu kelinci yang di pelihara di taman belakang sekolah kami"

Jung Soo dan Yesung memperhatikan Ryeowook yang mulai berbicara. Jung Soo merubah posisinya menjadi duduk di ranjang agar lebih fokus mendengarkan cerita dari adik sahabatnya itu.

"Entah mengapa, Kibum sering bermain dengan kelinci putih itu bahkan dia yang memberikan kelinci itu nama snowy. Aku sering melihatnya memberi makan kelinci itu setiap istirahat. Namun seminggu yang lalu pengurus taman mengundurkan diri karena sakit. Biasanya dia yang akan merawat dan menjaga kelinci itu. Jadi Kim _ssaem_ bilang akan memberikan snowy untuk orang lain saja karena sudah tak ada yang mengurusnya" jelas Ryeowook panjang lebar. _Namja_ itu menghela nafas sejenak sebelum melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Mendengar hal itu, Kibum langsung menemui dan memohon pada Kim _ssaem_ agar snowy tetap berada di sana. Dia berjanji akan merawatnya menggantikan tugas pengurus taman tapi Kim _ssaem_ menolaknya. Akhirnya Kibummie meminta agar snowy di berikan padanya saja untuk di pelihara" tuntas lah cerita Ryeowook.

"Aku tak menyangka Kibum serius dengan ucapan nya merawat snowy" tambah Ryeowook lagi.

Ryeowook memang sepantar dengan Kibum bahkan mereka satu kelas saat ini sehingga sedikit banyak ia mengetahui apa saja yang terjadi pada Kibum di sekolah.

Jung Soo termenung mendengar cerita itu. Ia teringat bagaimana ekspresi sedih yang di tampilkan Kibum saat ia menolak dan memerintahkan agar kelinci itu segera di singkirkan. Tak pernah ia lihat begitu jelas kesedihan di wajah _dongsaeng_ nya itu. Oh Tuhan, bagaimana bisa ia mengatakan hal itu? Kenapa ia bisa menjadi _hyung_ yang jahat dan tidak peduli seperti ini?

"_Hyung_?"

Lamunan Jung Soo buyar saat seseorang menepuk pundaknya. Ia menatap Yesung yang sudah duduk di sebelahnya.

"Aku benar-benar bodoh, Sungie. Kibum pasti terluka dengan ucapanku" ucap Jung Soo lirih sembari menundukan kepalanya.

"Dia pasti semakin membenci ku"

Jung Soo menekuk lututnya dan meletakan lipatan tangan nya di atas lutut lalu menyembunyikan wajahnya di sana. Yesung pun hanya bisa menghela nafasnya. Ia sendiri bingung harus bagaimana sekarang.

"Kibummie tak pernah membenci _hyung_ kok"

Jung Soo kembali mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap wajah polos Ryeowook seakan meminta _namja_ itu melanjutkan ucapan nya.

"Kibum justru bangga padamu, _hyung_. Walaupun pendiam dan sedikit cuek tapi dia sering membanggakan mu dan Hae _hyung_ kepada teman-teman sekelas kami" ucap Ryeowook dengan cengiran polos membuat Yesung mengacak rambutnya gemas.

"Kau dengar itu, _hyung_?" timpal Yesung sembari tersenyum.

Jung Soo terdiam seakan tak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar. Kibum bangga padanya? Tanpa sadar Jung Soo mengulas senyuman tipis tapi itu hanya sesaat dan setelahnya ia kembali memasang wajah sedih.

"Aku salah. Tak seharusnya aku membentak dan memarahi mereka. Apa yang harus ku lakukan Sungie?" lirih Jung Soo dengan nada menyesal sekaligus takut. Yesung tersenyum lalu mengelus pelan punggung sahabatnya itu.

"Segera pulang ke rumah dan temui mereka, _hyung_. Minta maaf atas semua yang kau lakukan. Aku yakin mereka pasti akan memaafkan mu" saran Yesung.

"Benarkah?"

Yesung mengangguk pasti membuat Jung Soo kembali mengulas senyuman tipis. Sepertinya ia memang harus meminta maaf pada tiga _dongsaeng_ nya itu. Sungguh ia menyesal untuk kejadian sore ini.

.

.

Jung Soo menatap rumah nya yang terlihat sepi dari luar pagar. Baru saja ia di antar pulang oleh Yesung. Bukannya segera masuk, ia masih setia berada di depan pagar selama beberapa saat. Ia tengah menyusun kata-kata yang harus ia ucapkan untuk adik-adiknya. Ia tidak peduli dengan pandangan aneh dan curiga dari orang-orang yang melewatinya karena hanya berdiri di depan gerbang rumah tersebut.

Setelah menyusun kalimat yang tepat untuk di katakan, Jung Soo menghela nafas dan mulai membuka gerbang tersebut. Ia segera masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Masalah ini harus segera selesai. Ia sudah memantapkan hatinya untuk meminta maaf dan menarik semua perkataannya tadi sore. Ia akan mengizinkan Kibum jika ingin memelihara kelinci putih itu.

_**Cklek**_

Jung Soo mengernyit bingung saat memasuki rumahnya dan mendapatkan rumah terlihat begitu sepi. Ia mengigit bibir bawahnya seakan takut dengan berbagai macam pemikiran nya sendiri. Apa mereka benar-benar marah? Tanpa banyak pikir, Jung Soo segera berlari kecil mencari sosok ketiga _dongsaeng_ nya.

Jung Soo berhenti di ruang tengah. Ia sedikit terkejut melihat ruangan yang tadinya kacau dan kotor itu sekarang sudah bersih dan rapi kembali. Ia menghela nafas. Apa yang ia perintahkan tadi benar-benar di laksanakan oleh mereka dan itu semakin membuatnya merasa bersalah.

"Hae? Bummie? Kyu?" panggil Jung Soo sedikit berteriak agar terdengar ke seluruh penjuru ruangan.

Tak ada balasan membuatnya semakin khawatir. Ia kembali melangkahkan kaki nya menuju salah satu kamar _dongsaeng_ nya yang dekat dengan ruang tengah itu. Kamar Kyuhyun.

"_Hyung_!"

Jung Soo sedikit terkejut dengan sebuah pekikan keras, tepat saat ia hendak membuka kamar Kyuhyun. Ia segera menoleh dan mendapati Kyuhyun yang berdiri di dekat tangga dengan wajah sembab. Jung Soo membulatkan matanya. Kyuhyun—menangis? _Aigoo…_

"Jung Soo _hyung_~"

Kyuhyun langsung berhambur menghampiri _hyung_ nya dan memeluknya begitu erat. Isakan tangis itu kembali terdengar memenuhi ruangan. Jung Soo bisa merasakan kaos yang ia pinjam dari Yesung telah basah oleh air mata sang _dongsaeng_.

"Kyu? _W-waeyo_? _Mianhae—hyung_ salah, _mianhae_. _Jebal uljimayo_" Jung Soo membalas pelukan sang _dongsaeng_. Hatinya terasa sakit melihat Kyuhyun menangis seperti itu. Sungguh ia tak bermaksud membuat _dongsaeng_ nya menangis dan ketakutan.

Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukan nya. Ia menghapus jejak air mata nya dan menatap Jung Soo dengan tatapan bingung.

"Kenapa kau minta maaf, _hyung_?" tanya Kyuhyun yang membuat Jung Soo mengernyit bingung.

"_Ah_! Itu… Tadi sore _hyung_ membentak kalian. _Mianhae, hyung_ tak bermaksud begitu. _Hyung_—"

"_Aish hyung_, itu tidak penting!"

"_Mwo_?"

Jung Soo memiringkan kepalanya dengan kerutan bingung di dahi. Ia tak mengerti maksud ucapan Kyuhyun. Tidak penting? Tapi kan…

"Lalu kenapa kau menangis?" tanya Jung Soo penasaran. Kyuhyun kembali menunjukan wajah sedihnya.

"Kibum _hyung_—hiks. Dia menghilang"

"_MWO?!_"

Kyuhyun reflek mundur selangkah setelah Jung Soo berteriak kaget. Ia menatap _hyung_ nya itu dengan tatapan sedih dan menahan tangis.

"Bagaima—"

_**Tap… Tap…**_

"Ya, Kyu! Apa Bummie sudah pulang? Aku— Jung Soo _hyung_?"

Jung Soo dan Kyuhyun menoleh saat seseorang berteriak begitu keras dari arah depan. Tak lama setelahnya terdengar suara langkah kaki setengah berlari menghampiri mereka dan akhirnya sosok Donghae terlihat di sana. Donghae sedikit tersenyum lega melihat kehadiran Jung Soo, ia segera memeluk _hyung_ nya itu. Jung Soo pun membalasnya sembari mengelus lembut surai hitam Donghae.

"Hae, apa yang terjadi?" tanya Jung Soo tenang walaupun hatinya sudah terselimuti rasa khawatir dan cemas. Donghae melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Jung Soo intens.

"Setelah kami membersihkan rumah, Kibum meminta izin keluar sebentar bersama snowy tapi hingga malam ini ia belum pulang juga, _hyung_" cerita Donghae dengan nada sedih.

"Aku sudah menghubungi beberapa temannya tapi tak ada yang tahu dimana Bummie. Aku khawatir dan mencarinya ke sekitar komplek tapi aku tak bisa menemukan nya _hyung_" Donghae menundukan kepalanya.

Jung Soo terdiam sejenak untuk mencerna penjelasan sang _dongsaeng_. Ia menghela nafas setelah mengerti bagaimana kondisi yang terjadi. Ia mengusap wajahnya kasar lalu beralih menatap Donghae dan Kyuhyun. Terlihat raut sedih dan khawatir dalam wajah keduanya. Jung Soo mulai mengulas senyuman tipis untuk kedua _dongsaeng_ nya. Setidaknya ia harus bisa sedikit menenangkan keduanya.

"_Gwenchana_. Kibum pasti baik-baik saja" ucap Jung Soo dengan nada lembut. Donghae dan Kyuhyun hanya bisa mengangguk mengerti.

"Sekarang aku yang akan mencari Kibum. Hubungi aku jika dia sudah pulang sebelum aku pulang, _nde_?" Jung Soo mengelus lembut kepala Donghae dan Kyuhyun yang hanya menatapnya.

"Aku ikut _hyung_!" pinta Donghae dengan tatapan memohon pada Jung Soo yang langsung di balas dengan gelengan oleh _hyung_ nya itu.

"_Aniyo_. Kau di rumah saja, temani Kyunnie. Ah! Kalian belum makan kan? Kau bisa memanaskan masakan yang _ahjumma_ simpan dalam kulkas dan kalian makanlah terlebih dahulu" ucap Jung Soo lagi.

"Kyu mau menunggu makan bersama _hyung_ dan Bum _hyung_ saja" balas Kyuhyun.

"Iya, aku juga ingin mencari Kibum" timpal Donghae. Jung Soo menghela nafas nya kembali.

"_Hyung_ tidak mau kalian sakit. _Hyung_ mohon turuti ucapan hyung, _nde_? Kalian makan terlebih dahulu dan diamlah di rumah. _Hyung_ yang akan mencari Kibum dan akan segera kembali, _arrachi_?" ucap Jung Soo memberi penjelasan dengan nada pelan.

Jung Soo tersenyum saat kedua _dongsaeng_ nya tak membalas perkataan nya lagi dan mulai menganggukan kepalanya pasrah.

"_Hyung_, pakai ini. Udara di luar cukup dingin" Donghae menyerahkan mantel panjang yang ia gunakan sebelumnya. Mantel itu sedikit kebesaran di tubuhnya dan ia yakin itu pas di tubuh sang _hyung_. Jung Soo mengacak rambut Donghae.

"_Hyung_ harus segera kembali bersama Bum _hyung_" ucap Kyuhyun dengan raut penuh harap. Jung Soo mengangguk pasti.

Tanpa membuang waktu, Jung Soo segera keluar dari rumah itu sedikit tergesa. Ia harus segera menemukan _dongsaeng_ nya. Suasana dingin di luar bisa membuat _dongsaeng_ nya itu kedinginan.

"Haaahh~"

Donghae menghempaskan tubuhnya di sofa ruang tengah. Ia memejamkan matanya sesaat untuk membuang rasa lelah, kantuk sekaligus rasa cemasnya.

Hening…

Tak suara perbincangan di ruangan itu. Kedua _namja_ itu hanya terdiam di sofa dan berkelut dengan pikiran nya masing-masing. Kyuhyun ikut mendudukan dirinya di sofa dengan jarak cukup jauh dari _hyung_ nya itu. Terkadang ia melirik kearah Donghae yang masih memejamkan matanya. Ia tak berniat membuka suara. Ia takut membuat Donghae marah atau emosi karena dirinya saat ini. Ia lebih memilih untuk terdiam dan memainkan jemari tangannya sendiri.

Setelah beberapa saat menenangkan diri, Donghae mulai membuka matanya. Ia melirik kearah samping untuk melihat apa yang dilakukan _dongsaeng_ terkecilnya. Ia sadar saat Kyuhyun ikut mendudukan dirinya di sofa tapi ia sedikit bingung karena tak mendengar suara apapun dari _dongsaeng_ nya itu.

"Haafftt~"

Donghae menegakan posisi duduknya. Ia mengusap wajahnya lalu menghela nafas panjang membuat Kyuhyun kembali melirik _hyung_ nya sekilas. Donghae menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Bingung harus mengatakan apa.

Canggung…

Ya, keadaan yang terasa bagi keduanya adalah kecanggungan. Selama ini, Donghae dan Kyuhyun selalu berinteraksi lewat pertengkaran dan perdebatan. Tak pernah sekalipun mereka berbicara di luar hal itu. Dan saat ini keduanya enggan untuk berdebat sehingga mereka seakan bingung harus bagaimana memulai pembicaraan.

Demi semua ikan yang Donghae ketahui, lebih mudah memulai pembicaraan dengan orang asing yang baru saja di temuinya di jalan daripada memulai pembicaraan dengan adik kandung nya sendiri itu.

Mereka terdiam walaupun terkadang keduanya saling melirik seakan ingin berbicara namun lidah mereka kelu untuk mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun. Kyuhyun mulai menggerakan kaki nya gelisah. Ia tak suka situasi seperti ini tapi juga bingung harus bagaimana, ia takut jika berbicara justru membuat Donghae marah.

"Apa kau sudah lapar?"

Akhirnya setelah terdiam dan terjebak dalam situasi canggung cukup lama, suara Donghae pun memecah keheningan itu. Sebuah kalimat yang di ucapkan dengan nada pelan namun terdengar begitu canggung dan terkesan dingin. Ia melirik Kyuhyun yang tak kunjung menjawab.

"Kyu?" panggil Donghae lagi membuat Kyuhyun langsung menatapnya. Donghae mengernyit bingung melihat raut muka Kyuhyun yang terlihat—senang? Kyuhyun mengangguk pasti.

"_Ne hyung_" balas Kyuhyun lalu memberikan senyuman manisnya pada Donghae. Senang? Tentu saja senang. Jarang sekali _hyung_ nya itu bertanya seperti itu pada nya. Tak ada perdebatan yang terjadi tetapi justru kalimat yang di anggap Kyuhyun sebagai bentuk perhatian.

Donghae terlihat salah tingkah dengan senyuman Kyuhyun. _Namja_ itu pun segera bangkit dari sofa dan beranjak pergi.

"Ayo makan" ajaknya tanpa menoleh kearah Kyuhyun dan tetap melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur. Kyuhyun pun langsung berlari kecil mengekori langkah hyung nya itu.

"Kau akan memasak makanan untuk kita?" tanya Kyuhyun di tengah perjalanan menuju dapur.

"Jangan bermimpi, kau panaskan makan malam mu sendiri" balas Donghae tanpa menoleh ke belakang sehingga tak menyadari Kyuhyun yang sudah menggembungkan pipinya.

"Aku masih kecil, _fishy hyung_! Aku tak bisa memasak"

"Aku tak peduli"

"_Geurae_, aku akan menangkap ikan-ikan mu di kolam lalu memasaknya untuk makan malam ku!"

Donghae menghentikan langkahnya dan langsung menoleh dengan mata membulat dan tatapan kesal. Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum jahil dan setelahnya ia langsung berlari kearah kolam yang ada di samping dapur.

"_Ya evil_! Berani kau sentuh mereka, aku tak akan memberi mu makan malam!" pekik Donghae keras yang juga langsung berlari hendak mengejar adik kecil nya yang kelewat jahil tersebut.

.

.

Uap dingin terlihat dari hembusan nafas Jung Soo yang sejak tadi berputar-putar di sekitar kompleks rumahnya bahkan sekarang ia sudah memutari pertokoan yang berada tak jauh dari sana. Ia menggosok telapak tangan nya sendiri untuk menghangatkan nya. Ia tak menyangka udara malam ini sangat dingin. Tangan dan kaki nya terasa membeku. Ia tak memakai sarung tangan dan sepatu boot. Wajahnya pun terasa begitu dingin. Tubuhnya sedikit menggigil saat ini.

"Kibum, _eodiga saengie_?" gumam Jung Soo yang semakin panik. Setengah jam lebih ia mencari tapi ia belum menemukan sosok _dongsaeng_ nya itu. Ia sangat khawatir. Sungguh bodoh karena ia tak mengetahui sedikit pun tempat kesukaan dari Kibum membuat dirinya harus berkeliling tak tentu arah. Ia mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Pandangan nya terus berkeliling ke setiap sudut jalanan dan setiap orang yang berada di dekatnya. Ia tak tahu harus mencari kemana lagi.

Mata Jung Soo terasa memanas karena tak kunjung mendapat jejak kepergian sang _dongsaeng_. Perasaan bersalah sudah memenuhi ruang di hatinya membuat dadanya menjadi semakin sesak. Ia ingin menangis menyalurkan rasa sesak yang di rasakannya. Kibumnya dimana?

Kaki nya terus melangkah tak tentu arah. Ia hanya mengikuti _feeling_ nya tanpa berpikir harus menuju kemana. Ia terus berjalan menyusuri pertokoan, jalanan sepi dan ramai juga taman.

"_Mianhae… Mianhae_. Kibum-ah! Kau dimana _saeng_? Maafkan _hyung_. _Jebal_, segera pulang Bummie" racau Jung Soo terus menerus selama perjalanannya.

Lelah… Dingin…

Jung Soo berjongkok di depan sebuah taman. Kakinya seakan memberontak tak ingin berjalan lebih lagi. Tubuhnya sudah sangat lelah.

_**TES**_

Akhirnya cairan bening itu berhasil lolos dari sudut matanya. Ia menundukan wajahnya membiarkan air mata itu membasahi tanah yang ia pijak saat ini.

"Kibummie…" panggilnya terus menerus.

Ia bingung harus bagaimana lagi sekarang. Ia merasa gagal menjadi seorang _hyung_ yang seharusnya menjaga dan melindungi semua adiknya. Ia kehilangan sosok _dongsaeng_ nya itu sekarang. Apa yang akan di katakan kedua orang tua nya? Itulah pikiran nya awal yang terngiang namun sekarang bukan itu lagi yang berputar dalam pikiran nya. Ia tak peduli jika kedua orang tua nya akan marah atau menghukumnya nanti. Ia hanya ingin _dongsaeng_ nya kembali. Ia tak ingin kehilangan Kibumnya.

Jung Soo mengangkat wajahnya dan menghapus jejak air mata yang membasahi pipinya. Tak ada guna nya ia hanya terdiam di sini. Ia harus mencari lagi. Dimana pun itu, ia harus segera menemukan _dongsaeng_ nya. Harus!

Dengan semangat yang kembali muncul, Jung Soo kembali berdiri dan melangkahkan kaki nya memasuki taman. Ini adalah taman ketiga yang ia masuki. Taman yang jarang di kunjungi orang lain karena memang tak ada apa pun di dalamnya. Hanya sebuah taman kecil yang tidak menarik untuk di kunjungi.

Jung Soo mengedarkan pandangan nya ke seluruh penjuru taman.

Sepi dan gelap…

_Namja_ itu menghela nafas saat tak mendapatkan apa pun. Ia pun membalikan tubuhnya hendak meninggalkan taman tersebut namun ia terdiam di tempat saat mendengar sebuah suara dari balik pohon besar di sudut kanan taman. Dengan ragu ia melangkah mendekati pohon itu, ia memincingkan mata nya untuk melihat sumber suara.

_**TAP**_

Ia menghentikan langkahnya. Tubuhnya mematung seketika di tempat saat melihat apa yang ada di hadapan nya saat ini. Hatinya bergemuruh senang dan bibir yang dingin itu mulai melengkungkan sebuah senyuman tipis.

"Ki—bum?"

.

.

"Snowy… bagaimana bisa aku meninggalkan mu di sini sendirian?"

Seorang bocah berumur 9 tahun itu tengah berjongkok menghadap sebuah kotak yang terbuat dari kardus yang di tempati oleh seekor kelinci putih. Kelinci itu hanya mengerjapkan matanya menatap bocah yang sejak tadi berbicara dan sesekali ia memakan wortel berawarna _orange_ segar yang ada di tangan mungilnya.

Kibum mengulurkan tangan nya mengelus bulu lembut dari kelinci kesayangan nya itu. Wajahnya terlihat begitu sedih.

"Kau pasti kedinginan di sini. Aku saja sudah kedinginan" gumam nya lagi tanpa mempedulikan tak akan ada yang membalas ucapannya. Ia menggosokan telapak tangan nya lalu meniupnya untuk menghangatkan.

"Seharunya aku membiarkan Kim _ssaem_ memberikan mu pada orang lain. Tapi aku juga tak mau kehilangan mu, snowy. Aku tak menyangka Jung Soo hyung akan menolakmu seperti tadi, Mianhae"

Kibum menghela nafasnya lelah. Ia meletakan dagunya pada lutut nya yang sudah terasa membeku. Ia tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah kelincinya yang lucu.

"Apa wortel itu enak? Aku juga lapar, apa kau mau membagi nya dengan ku?" gumamnya lagi tanpa merubah posisinya. Ia terdiam lagi tanpa mengalihkan tatapan nya dari kelinci yang masih asyik dengan makanan nya sendiri.

"Apa kau mau aku menemani mu di sini, snowy? Kalau kau mau, aku tak akan pulang dan menemani mu di sini saja"

_**Sreet~**_

Kibum terlonjak saat sebuah mantel sudah terselampir di pundaknya. Ia langsung menoleh dan betapa terkejutnya ia saat melihat sosok _hyung_ tertua nya sudah berjongkok di sampingnya.

"Jung Soo—_hyung_" gumamnya tak percaya. Ia menatap shock sosok Jung Soo yang hanya menatap lurus kedalam box kardus atau lebih tepatnya memperhatikan kelinci yang tengah memakan wortel nya itu.

"Bagaimana _hyung_—"

"Kau bisa sakit jika di sini terus, Bummie" sela Jung Soo memotong begitu saja ucapan Kibum. Jung Soo menoleh, tersenyum begitu lembut dan mengelus rambut Kibum sayang.

"_Hyung_ tak mau kau sakit. Kenapa kau tidak pulang tapi justru duduk di sini _heum_?" tanya Jung Soo. Kibum menundukan kepala nya sedikit berusaha menghindari kontak mata dengan _hyung_ nya itu.

"Kibum?" panggil Jung Soo saat tak mendapat balasan dari adiknya.

"Snowy… Aku tidak bisa meninggalkan snowy di sini sendirian. Aku sudah mencari orang yang ingin dan serius merawatnya tapi semua nya menolak. Aku ingin menitipkan nya di pet shop tapi mereka menanyaiku macam-macam dan membuatku bingung jadi aku tak jadi menitipkan nya di sana" cerita Kibum sembari menatap sedih kelincinya. Jung Soo menghela nafas lalu kembali mengalihkan tatapan nya pada snowy.

"Kenapa kau sangat ingin merawatnya?" tanya Jung Soo lagi. Jung Soo melirik kearah Kibum karena adiknya kembali tak kunjung menjawab. Ia bisa melihat Kibum yang terdiam seakan memikirkan sesuatu.

"Karena snowy yang menemani ku bermain dan aku sangat menyayangi nya" ucap Kibum tanpa mengalihkan tatapan nya dari snowy. Senyuman tipis terlihat di wajah manisnya.

"Dia yang menghiburku saat aku sedih…" Jung Soo menatap intens Kibum yang mulai bercerita. Sungguh jarang _dongsaeng_ nya itu bercerita banyak hal dan ia tak mau melewatkan sedikit pun moment seperti ini.

"Setahun yang lalu saat sekolah mengadakan kompetisi olah raga, _appa_ dan _umma_ tak bisa menghadiri acara itu karena ada acara di Jepang, Kyu juga ikut dengan mereka. Jung Soo _hyung_ dan Hae _hyung_ pun tak hadir padahal aku di tunjuk sebagai salah satu pelari dalam lomba lari" ucap Kibum.

Tanpa sadar, Kibum mengulas sebuah senyuman miris dan tersirat kesedihan. Hati Jung Soo langsung mencelos mengingat kejadian setahun yang lalu. Ia ingat bagaimana Kibum meminta agar salah satu dari mereka datang ke sekolahnya. Namun ia lebih memilih pergi berlibur bersama Heechul dan Yesung sedangkan Donghae lebih memilih bolos dari kompetisi toh ia tak di tunjuk untuk bertanding dan memilih belajar dengan teman-teman karena memang saat itu ia harus menghadapi ujian.

"_Mi—mianhae_" gumam Jung Soo lirih.

"Tapi untunglah kalian tidak ada karena entah mengapa saat itu aku tersandung dan jatuh hingga akhirnya aku kalah dalam lomba itu. Beberapa teman menyalahkan ku atas kekalahan tersebut. Sedikit sedih mendengar mereka menyalahkan ku begitu, aku pun kabur dari kompetisi. Dan saat itu aku bertemu dengan snowy. Walau hanya bisa melihatnya dari balik kandang, ia sudah bisa membuatku tersenyum melihat tingkahnya yang lucu" lanjut Kibum lagi kali ini dengan senyuman geli yang terlihat tulus.

Jung Soo mengepalkan tangan nya sendiri. Ia tak menyangka Kibum pernah mengalami hal seperti itu. Ia memejamkan matanya sejenak. Setelahnya ia kembali membuka matanya dan segera memeluk Kibum nya. Kibum pun tak menolak walau ia sangat terkejut dengan pelukan Jung Soo. Ia hanya terdiam dalam pelukan itu dan mengerjapkan matanya. Jung Soo mengelus pelan punggung dan surai punggung Kibum yang mulai memejamkan matanya.

Rasanya begitu hangat dan nyaman. Itu yang di rasakan Kibum saat ini. Ia baru sadar pelukan kakaknya begitu menenangkan hati.

"Mianhae saeng—Mianhae" gumam Jung Soo setelah terdiam dalam posisi itu cukup lama. Kibum tak membalas ucapan sang hyung walau ia menyimak dengan seksama setiap kalimat yang keluar dari mulut Jung Soo.

"Hyung memang bodoh dan justru cuek pada kalian setelah kita tinggal bersama. Hyung jenuh dengan pertengkaran Hae dan Kyu setiap harinya sehingga tanpa sadar sikap hyung menjadi seperti ini—Mianhae" sesal Jung Soo sepenuh hati membuat hati Kibum sedikit berdesir.

Jung Soo melepaskan pelukan nya lalu menangkup pipi Kibum yang sudah terasa sangat dingin. Kibum hanya menatapnya tanpa berucap sepatah katapun.

"Hyung janji akan merubah sikap hyung pada kalian. Hyung akan belajar menjadi hyung yang baik bagi kalian semua" ucap Jung Soo dengan angelic smile nya. Kibum pun hanya membalas dengan senyuman tipis.

"Kita pulang sekarang _nde_? Hae dan Kyu pasti sudah menunggu mu. Kau juga belum makan kan? _Hyung_ tak mau melihat mu dan snowy sakit nanti" ucap Jung Soo masih dengan senyuman lembutnya. Kibum terdiam sesaat memperhatikan wajah _hyung_ nya itu intens.

"Aku boleh membawa snowy pulang?" tanya Kibum sembari mengerjap polos membuat Jung Soo tertawa kecil. Ia mengangguk pasti.

"Tentu saja. Kau boleh memelihara snowy. Biar _hyung_ yang bicara pada _appa_ dan _umma_ saat mereka pulang nanti" balas Jung Soo. Seakan melupakan raut datar yang selalu ia tunjukan, Kibum tersenyum lebar dengan mata berbinar. Ia tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja _hyung_ nya itu katakan.

"Benarkah _hyung_?"

Jung Soo berdiri lalu mengambil box kardus berisi snowy yang sepertinya sudah meringkuk untuk tertidur. Ia menjulurkan tangan kanannya kepada Kibum.

"_Kajja_, kita pulang!" ajak Jung Soo.

Kibum segera bangkit berdiri menerima uluran tangan sang _hyung_ dengan wajah ceria. Ia membenarkan posisi mantel di tubuhnya.

"Ah! Bagaimana kalau kita mampir membeli pizza? Sudah lama tidak makan itu kan?" usul Jung Soo. Kibum segera menganggukan kepalanya setuju. Jung Soo mengacak rambut sang adik dengan gemas. Mereka berdua pun berjalan beriringan meninggalkan taman yang sepi dengan udara yang semakin mendingin itu untuk kembali pulang ke rumah.

.

.

_**BRUK**_

Jung Soo menghempaskan tubuhnya di sofa dengan kasar. Ia langsung menyenderkan kepalanya dan menutup matanya dengan lengan kanan. Tubuhnya terasa sakit dan remuk. Semua sendinya terasa begitu nyeri setelah berbagai yang ia lalui hari ini.

"Selesai juga" gumamnya lalu menghela nafas lega.

Ia memang baru mengecek ke kamar ketiga _dongsaeng_ nya memastikan ketiga sudah tertidur di jam yang telah larut malam ini. Setelah menemukan Kibum mereka segera pulang dan di sambut senang oleh Donghae dan Kyuhyun. Mereka pun memakan pizza yang di beli Jung Soo saat perjalanan pulang bersama. Walau dengan sedikit keributan yang di timbulkan oleh tiga adiknya itu hanya karena memperebutkan potongan pizza terakhir sehingga Jung Soo harus membagi potongan pizza itu menjadi tiga bagian.

Melelahkan…

Sangat! Sepertinya besok tubuhnya akan sakit semua karena hari ini ia terlalu lelah. Walaupun begitu, perasaan senang dan lega juga menyelimuti nya saat ini. Raut ceria yang di tunjukan Kibum setelah kembali ke rumah seakan mengurangi sedikit rasa lelahnya dan tak bisa hilang dari ingatan _namja_ itu. Ia tak pernah melihat wajah ceria itu dan ia berharap Kibum bisa terus berekspresi seceria malam ini. Donghae dan Kyuhyun? Entahlah… Ia masih tak bisa berkomentar untuk dua anak itu. Sebelum mereka masuk ke dalam kamar pun mereka masih saja sempat untuk bertengkar.

Senyuman itu mulai terlihat kembali di wajah lelah Jung Soo. Setidaknya hari pertama ia mengurus rumah beserta ketiga _dongsaeng_ nya itu berakhir sudah. Walau hari ini terasa begitu panjang dan lama dari hari biasanya, ia bisa bernafas lega. Banyak sekali pelajaran dan hal baru yang ia dapatkan hari ini.

Semua saran dan masukan dari Yesung. Pengalaman penting dirinya membentak ketiga _dongsaeng_ nya hingga Kibum kabur dari rumah Lalu terakhir bisa melihat senyuman ceria dan mata berbinar dari seorang Park Kibum, _dongsaeng_ nya yang terlihat diam, cuek dan datar itu.

"Ini adalah permulaan…" gumamnya pelan. Hanya suara detik jarum jam yang membalas gumamannya.

Jung Soo menerawang jauh ke depan tanpa memudarkan angelic smile itu.

"Hari ini adalah permulaan dari semuanya. _Hyung_ telah banyak melakukan banyak kesalahan hari ini, _saeng_. _Hyung_ janji akan menjadi lebih baik lagi hari berikutnya. _Hyung_ akan lebih memperhatikan kalian, mendekatkan diri lebih lagi dengan kalian semua. _Hyung_ akan belajar menjadi sosok kakak yang baik untuk kalian bertiga. _Yaksok!_"

Setelah mengucapkan hal itu, Jung Soo beranjak dari sofa. Dengan langkah sedikit gontai ia meninggalkan ruangan itu menuju kamarnya dan mengistirahatkan tubuhnya yang sangat lelah. Mempersiapkan diri untuk hal lain yang akan di temui esok hari.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-To be Continued-**

Annyeong~ ^^

Mianhae baru updet sekarang, lye gak bisa lanjutin ngetik waktu oppadeul di Ina. Perasaan campur aduk jadi gak fokus buat lanjutin fic ini hehe

Kalian pada nonton mubank kah? Lye gak dong /galau akut/ -_-

Tapi yasudalah, masih ada Super Show 5! Fighting ^-^)99

Oke, jadi curcol kan, mianhae~ hehe

Jeongmal gomawo buat semua readerdeul yang masih menanti BCMB ini. Mianhae mungkin chap ini agak aneh dan muter2 kkk~

Thankseu~ see ya next chap ^^

**Replying Riview :**

**Kyuanae** : iya sebenrnya emang kibum yang paling kasian di sini /hug bum/ kk sip nanti ada saat dia polos, imut n jahil hihi thanks

**Ratnasparkyu** : ne poorteuk kkk thanks~

**casanova indah** : ne ini gak terlalu lama kan? Apa udah lama ._. haha thanks

**cece** : iya, mereka yang bikin rumah selalu rame, sip haekyu kkk thanks~

**noona-nim** : hehe abis bosen liat dia sakit karena penyakit mulu sih, kalo lebih lemah emang daya tahan tubuhnya lebih lemahd dari ketiga hyung nya. Lihat nanti saja deh /slap/ thanks~

**Kadera** : Ika? Oke deh ika salam kenal yah ahaha bener tuh. Jarang HaeKyu berantem, jadi mereka harus berantem di sini /eh/ teuki golput yeay! Kkk~ Kibum kenapa ya? Lye juga bingung –v liat nanti saja lah /slap/ hehe thanks~

**Hikari tsuky** : aniya, saya tak kejam~ teuki seneng kok di gituin /eehh xD thanks~

**Blackyuline** : Kibummie a ghost? O.O haha nah bener, dia gak bakal sepi karena ada kakak yg setia ngajak dia ribut mulu sip! Hehe thanks~

**Aisah92** : aisah 92 line kah? Kalo iya berarti lye pgl eonni ._. haha kita senasib masa. Bedanya dulu kakak lye yang di ungsiin ke rumah tante gr2 keadaan eomma lemah waktu hamil aku khukhu. Bener kalo ketemu ma dia rasanya canggung n dia sering banget godain aku jadi sering berantem tapi gr2 itu justru sekarang jadi deket /curcol/ haha thankseu~

**92Line** : ne berarti lye panggil eonni~ kkk lye setahun di bawah eonn ^^ sip, haekyu seneng berantem kok di sini.. aigoo eonn jan yadong ah Kyu masih kecil unyu2 /ehh apaini/ haha gomawo eon^^

**SnowBum KyuDevil** : iya ya ._. haha gpp lah sekali2 Bum di buat melas dan miris di sini /slap/ huwe duckie oppa jan di tendang, bias kedua lye tuh /hug teuk/ :p gomawo~

**tiaraputri16** : iya katanya mereka seneng berantem di sini biar rame /eh/ tenang wajah teuk itu baby face kok gak akan keriputan kkk gomawo~

**KyuLate** : Kyu emang cocok buat selalu di siksa /evil laugh/ gomawo~

**gyu1315** : huwe lye juga gak nonton mubank. Udah galau n nangis dari mereka berangkat ke sini kemarin apalagi pas denger kalo sikap yesungie aneh di mubank TT untung si gembul Kyu ngelawak pas mc jadi bisa ngakak kkkk~ semoga kita bisa nonton SS5 saeng, amin! /jadi sesi curhat ini/ kkk gomawo~

**Jmhyewon** : panggil lye aja deh biar akrab kita kkkk~ ne, udah tahu jawabanya di atas kan. Teuk telat, horeee~ /di jitak teuk/ haha ne, gomawo~

**riekyumidwife** : sepertinya gitu eonn, dia pantas di siksa /di deathglare kyu/ kkk antenatal apaan eon? ._. sip eonn, gak terlalu lama kan? Hehe gomawo~

**Nakahara Grill** : kkk gak updet sekilat kemaren ini, galau sih pas oppars di ina /plak/ gomawo~

**shintalang** : hei hei ketemu lagi hehe mau jadi baby sitter mereka? Yakin? Danger loh! Kkk gomawo~

**Arum Junnie** : aniyo. Yang kemarin bukan yang terpanjang, wae? Ne, gomawo~

**AngeLeeteuk** : namanya juga HaeKyu begitulah mereka kkk~ teuk sakit? Boleh juga :p ne, gomawo~  
sfsclouds : ne udah apdet mian gak secepet kemaren haha gomawo~

**KyuChul** : kkk boleh kok dia seneng di panggil eomma /eeh/ sip di terima masukan nya ^^ lye udah pernah mikir gitu kok jadi tenang saja liat nanti nya gimana /evil laugh/ ne, gomawo saeng~

**Parktevk** : selamat! Kamu langsung dapet glare dari teuk! Kkkk tenang, teuk juga bakalan di siksa di sini, sudah ada contohnya di atas xD ne, goamwo~

**Gyurievil** : nah yang baca aja pusing apalagi yang ngurusin /lirik teuk/ kkk ne, gomawo~

**Ay** : bisa di bilang gitu, tenang pasti akan ada saat nya mereka kerja sama bareng kok haha ne gomawo~

**cho-i chahyun** : sip, masukan di terima. Kita liat sebulan ini kyu kenapa nanti /evillaugh/ ne, gomawo~

**arumfishy** : wah kayaknya ada yang sadar maksud dari Hae selalu mau adu mulut sama Kyu nih haha selamat! Kamu benar /apanya?/ xD ne, gomawo~

**bryan ryeohyun** : ne siapa yang gak sakit kalo baru umur segitu udah di tinggalin dan gak dapet perhatian kayak yang lain nya coba? /kibum curhat/ kkk ne, gomawo~

**kyuqie** : gwenchana^^ ne, makasih semangat nya hehe

**ayu** : heem kyu kasian baru pertama kali di tinggal begitu, prayforkyu lah hehe ne, gomawo~

**3240KKB** : kkk mianhae baru bisa di lanjut abis kemaren galau akut sih xD gomawo~

**Little Hope 22**: welcome here^^ haha begitulah walaupun failed humor juga –v ne, gomawo semangatnya~

**vhachandra** : hei hei ayo sini ramein kkk nah! Si gembul emang selalu asyik kalo di siksa /di lempar laptop ma kyu/ hahaa sip, gomawo~

**IrumaAckleschia** : iya sudah lanjut, gomawo~

**Bella** : gwenchana haha udah updet gak secepet kemarin sih kkk eciee si gembul terbang tuh (?) ada sparkyu xD ne, gomawo~


	4. Chapter 3

_**BE CLOSE MY BROTHERS**_

.

.

_**Main Cast :**_

Park Jung Soo / LeeTeuk

Lee Donghae as Park Donghae

Kim Kibum as Park Kibum

Cho Kyuhyun as Park Kyuhyun

.

_**Genre**_ : Family and Friendship

.

_**Summarry :**_

Kasih sayang selalu ada di dalam sebuah keluarga walaupun seakan ada pembatas yang membuat suasana menjadi canggung. Selalu ada cinta di balik semua pertengkaran dan perdebatan. Tapi bukankah akan lebih indah jika suasana canggung dan pertengkaran yang terjadi itu lenyap, terganti dengan sebuah kehangatan dan kebersamaan setiap anggota dalam sebuah keluarga besar.

.

.

**OOOooo****ßCMB oooOOO**

_**PART 3**_

_I'm walking to the day~_

_I'm walking to the day… _

Suara merdu dengan nada riang itu mengalun indah di sebuah ruangan menandingi suara kicauan burung di luar sana. Seorang _namja_ tengah sibuk dengan berbagai peralatan dapur terutama pada masakan yang ia buat untuk sarapan pagi ini. Dengan lincah tangan nya mencampurkan beberapa bumbu ke dalam nasi goreng spesialnya. Ia terus bernyanyi seakan tak membiarkan kesunyian yang terjadi di tempat itu. Ia ingin menyalurkan suasana hatinya yang cukup baik pagi ini.

_Namja_ itu—Jung Soo memang cukup senang hari ini. Hari kelima setelah _appa_ dan _umma_ mereka tak ada di rumah. Tak bisa di pungkiri beberapa hari belakangan ia sangat lelah dengan semua nya, urusan rumah, _dongsaeng_ dan sekolah nya sendiri. Tapi semakin kemari ia sudah bisa mengatur waktu nya menjadi lebih baik. Ia sudah bisa bangun pagi dan menyiapkan sarapan dan keperluan adiknya di pagi hari. Tak ada kata terlambat lagi setelah ia mengukir 2 kali catatan terlambat berturut-turut sebelumnya.

Walau begitu, masih banyak yang belum bisa ia kontrol. Suasana rumah keluarga Park itu masih sama. Selalu ramai dengan pertengkaran 2 anak yang tak pernah berkurang sedikit pun. Keadaan canggung masih terasa walau sudah ada kemajuan di antara mereka.

"Aahh aww _appo_! _appo hyuungg_~ lepaass!"

"_Aniyo_. Lihat apa yang kau perbuat! Aish bocah!"

"Kyu kan tak tahu itu milikmu—hiks"

Jung Soo menghentikan kegiatan nya dan langsung menoleh saat mendengar dua suara berisik yang sudah tak asing bagi nya. Ia terkejut namun juga terbingung saat Donghae masuk ke dalam dapur sembari menjewer telinga sang adik yang sudah meronta untuk di lepaskan bahkan Kyuhyun sudah sedikit terisak.

"Ya Hae! Apa yang kau lakukan?" ucap Jung Soo dengan nada sedikit keras saat melihat Kyuhyun yang sudah menatapnya dengan tatapan memelas.

"_Ani hyung_! Lihat, seenaknya dia mencoret-coret brosur yang sudah ku dapatkan dengan susah payah!" balas Donghae dengan nada kesal sembari menyodorkan sebuah brosur. Jung Soo memincingkan matanya untuk melihat brosur apa itu tapi hasilnya sia-sia karena brosur itu sudah di penuhi oleh spidol berwarna warni menutupi tulisan yang tercetak di sana.

"Kyu kira itu kertas tak berguna. Salah sendiri kenapa di letakan sembarangan!" balas Kyuhyun masih berusaha menyingkirkan tangan sang _hyung_ dari telinga nya yang sudah terasa panas dan sakit.

"Aku meletakan nya di meja, tidak sembarangan! Seharusnya kau tanya sebelum menggunakan sesuatu!" bentak Donghae membuat Kyuhyun kembali terisak.

"Huwee~ Jung Soo _hyung_—hiks"

Jung Soo menghela nafas saat mendengar rengekan sang adik. Ia mematikan kompor itu sejenak lalu mendekati Donghae dan Kyuhyun.

"Lepaskan Hae! Itu hanya brosur kan" titah Jung Soo yang di balas dengan gelengan dari Donghae.

"Tanpa brosur itu aku tak bisa ikut kompetisi _dance_ nanti dan untuk mendapatkan nya sangat sulit!" adu Donghae.

"_Appo—hiks_"

"Hae!"

Dengan berat hati Donghae melepaskan jeweran nya di telinga Kyuhyun yang langsung berhambur ke samping Jung Soo sembari menggosok telinga nya sendiri.

"Kyu, minta maaf pada _hyung_ mu" titah Jung Soo lagi dengan nada pelan kepada Kyuhyun.

"_Shireo_! Dia yang meletakan sembarangan dan dia juga sudah menjewerku" bantah Kyuhyun membuat Donghae semakin geram.

"Lihat _hyung_! Anak itu kurang ajar kan!"

"Itu karena kau menyebalkan!"

"Bocah setan!"

"Ikan jelek!"

Kyuhyun menatap kesal Donghae yang juga membalas nya dengan tatapan membunuh. Jung Soo menggelengkan kepalanya menatap kedua _dongsaeng_ nya yang kembali berulah. Ia tak bisa berbuat banyak jika sudah seperti ini. Entah mengapa hingga sekarang, ia belum menemukan cara ampuh untuk menyatukan Donghae dan Kyuhyun. Jung Soo mengalihkan tatapan nya saat melihat Kibum yang mulai memasuki dapur. Ia tersenyum lembut untuk menyambut kedatangan dongsaeng yang menurutnya baik dan penurut itu. Kibum hanya tersenyum tipis lalu beralih menghampiri Donghae.

"Memangnya ini brosur apa?"

Donghae sedikit terkejut saat Kibum tiba-tiba muncul di samping nya dan tanpa izin menarik brosur yang ada di tangan nya. Ia memperhatikan Kibum yang masih melihat brosur itu sejenak.

"Kompetisi _dance_ yang di adakan lotte mart minggu depan" jawab Donghae yang mulai menunjukan wajah memelasnya pada adik kesayangan nya itu. Kibum menganggukan kepalanya mengerti membuat Donghae tersenyum senang.

"Kau pasti mengerti perasaan _hyung_ kan Bummie~ bocah itu merusak brosur yang sudah susah payah _hyung_ dapatkan. Tanpa itu—"

_**Sreekk~**_

Tiga pasang mata di ruangan itu langsung membulat tak percaya saat seorang Park Kibum dengan santai nya merobek brosur tersebut. Donghae pun sudah tercengang dan menatap miris pada brosur yang sudah menjadi dua bagian itu.

"Ki—bum, brosurnya…" Donghae menatap Kibum tak percaya sedangkan Kibum hanya membalas dengan tatapan datar dan senyuman tipis tersirat jahil.

"Brosurnya sudah tidak bisa di baca jadi lebih baik di buang saja" ucap Kibum dengan nada tenang.

"Ta-tapi kau tak perlu merobeknya Bummie, itu…" Donghae kehilangan kata-katanya. Ia bingung harus mengatakan apa lagi.

"Kau bisa meminta nya lagi di lotte mart saat pulang sekolah, mudah kan?"

Kibum menyerahkan brosur itu kembali pada Donghae lalu beralih menuju ruang makan. Donghae hanya terdiam di tempat sambil memperhatikan kertas di tangan nya. Tanpa ia sadari, Kyuhyun dan Jung Soo sudah terkikik geli melihat ekspresi Donghae yang cukup berlebihan itu. Sepertinya sifat jahil Kibum sedang muncul pagi ini.

"Yeay! Bum _hyung_ memang yang terbaik~ yuhhuu~" pekik Kyuhyun kesenangan sembari berlari kecil ke ruang makan untuk menyusul Kibum.

"Kau—" Donghae yang mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun yang terkesan mengejeknya itu hendak mengejar sang adik jika lengan nya tak di pegang oleh Jung Soo.

"Kenapa _dongsaeng_ ku menyebalkan semua, _hyung_? Huh!" keluh Donghae sembari mengepalkan kertas di tangan nya lalu melemparkan nya ke tempat sampah. Jung Soo kembali terkikik geli.

"Haha—Sudahlah. Nanti _hyung_ temani kau mengambil brosur lagi, _nde_?" Jung Soo mengelus pucuk kepala Donghae lembut. Donghae hanya mengangguk pasrah.

"Sekarang bantu _hyung_ membawa sarapan ke meja makan"

Jung Soo pun kembali ke kegiatan awalnya, kali ini Donghae mengekori nya dari belakang. Mereka pun kembali menyiapkan sarapan berdua.

.

.

.

**OOOooo****ßCMB oooOOO**

_**Trang… Trang… **_

_**Wuuzh~**_

_**Clash!**_

"Yuhuu~ satu level lagi!"

Kyuhyun berteriak senang sembari mengangkat kedua tangan nya ke atas saat _background music_ kemenangan dan tulisan _'you won'_ itu terpampang di layar lcd televisi nya. Teriakan nya pun langsung menyelimuti ruangan santai rumah tersebut. Kyuhyun tersenyum puas dengan hasil yang ia raih. Tak sia-sia ia duduk selama kurang lebih satu jam di sini untuk menekuni level dari _game_ yang ia mainkan saat ini. Kyuhyun merenggangkan tangan nya untuk melepaskan rasa pegal di tangan dan punggung nya. Setelah ini ia akan melawan boss besar dan level terakhir dari _game_ itu.

Kyuhyun mengedarkan pandangan nya ke seluruh ruangan.

Sepi…

Ia menghela nafasnya lalu menatap kosong layar lcd di depan nya. Biasanya ada _eomma_ yang selalu menemani nya saat bermain _game_ seperti ini. Walau hanya melihat saja, Kyuhyun sudah senang dengan kehadiran _yeoja_ itu. Ia jadi tak merasa sendiri karena _eomma_ nya akan memberikan koment dari _game_ yang ia mainkan. Sekarang?

Sepi dan sendirian…

_Haafftt~_

"_Eommaaa_~ _appa_, kyu rindu kalian" gumam nya pelan.

Jung Soo dan Donghae memang belum pulang sore ini. Mereka sudah sepakat akan ke lotte mart sepulamh sekolah bahkan Kyuhyun yakin mereka tengah bersenang-senang sekarang. Hanya ada dirinya dan Kibum di rumah saat ini. Tapi seperti biasa, Kibum lebih senang berada di kamarnya sendiri. Sehingga akhirnya hanya dirinya yang berada di ruangan besar ini. Wajah ceria yang tadi ia tunjukan seketika hilang dan berganti dengan raut murung. Kyuhyun menengok ke arah tangga berharap Kibum _hyung_ nya ada di sana dan mau menemani nya bermain. Tapi hanya kekosongan yang ia dapat.

Kyuhyun menundukan kepalanya. Beberapa saat ia terdiam, membiarkan ruangan tersebut hanya terdengar suara dari _game_ yang masih menyala.

"_Ish_! Kyu ayolah, kau ini _namja_ kuat. Kau tidak cengeng seperti yang Hae _hyung_ katakan" Kyuhyun mengusap wajahnya kasar lalu menunjukan senyum yang sangat di paksakan.

"Jung Soo _hyung_ dan Hae _hyung_ akan segera pulang jadi tidak akan sepi lagi. Ayo, lanjutkan game mu. Kalahkan boss nya lalu dapatkan robot versi terbaru. _Fighting_!" ucap Kyuhyun pada dirinya sendiri. Ia segera mengambil _joystick_ nya kembali dan kembali terfokus pada _game_ yang sudah ia mulai.

Dengan serius dan kefokusan yang tinggi Kyuhyun menekuni _game_ tersebut. Melawan sosok virtual yang ada di dalam tv. Raut wajahnya berubah-ubah saat memainkan _game_ itu. Tangan nya dengan aktif menekan tombol-tombol pada _joystick_. Segala kunci dan teknik perlawanan yang sudah ia pelajari akan di uji di level puncak ini.

"Sedikit lagi… ya, ya sedikit lagiiii~"

_**Tap… Tap…**_

_**Sreett~**_

"KYUHYUUNNN~"

_Joystick_ di tangan Kyuhyun melayang begitu saja saat bocah berusia 8 tahun itu terlonjak kaget karena sebuah suara melengking menusuk pendengaran nya. Tidak hanya itu, mata Kyuhyun pun langsung membulat saat melihat tulisan keramat di layar tv nya—_YOU LOSE_.

"_Andweee_~" teriak Kyuhyun tak rela dengan apa yang terpampang di layar itu.

Karena terlalu kaget dan joystick yang ia pegang terlempar membuat boss lawan dalam game virtual itu langsung menghabisi robot jagoan Kyuhyun hingga kalah. Kyuhyun masih menatap miris layar itu, kerja kerasnya sia-sia sudah. Dengan kesal, Kyuhyun menoleh kearah samping untuk memberikan _death glare_ paling mematikan miliknya untuk pelaku yang sudah membuatnya kalah dalam game itu.

Sosok seorang bocah laki-laki berumur 7 tahun dengan wajah manis dan cengiran lebar langsung menyambut _death glare_ dari Kyuhyun. Entah karena tidak peka situasi, bocah tersebut masih menyengir tanpa mempedulikan Kyuhyun yang menatapnya dengan kesal.

"Shim—Changmin… _Pabbonika_!" pekik Kyuhyun sangat keras membuat bocah yang ia kenal sebagai sepupu nya itu—Changmin terjengkang ke belakang. Changmin mempoutkan bibirnya mendengaran pekikan Kyuhyun.

"_Ish_! Kau ini kenapa sih? Aku menyapa mu dengan lembut dan baik-baik tapi apa balasan mu huh?" decak kesal Changmin sambil mengelus dada seakan menstabilkan jantungnya yang berdetak cepat karena kaget.

"Lembut? Ya! Kau berteriak seperti itu tepat di samping ku. Aku kaget dan gara-gara kau, aku harus mengulang game itu lagi" jelas Kyuhyun dengan nada tinggi sambil menunjuk-nunjuk layar tv yang masih menampilkan kata keramat yang paling di benci Kyuhyun.

Changmin pun mulai mengerti kesalahan nya dan hanya bisa meringis sambil membuat _peace sign_ dengan jarinya.

"_Mianhae_~ tapi bukan karena aku, kau kalah dalam game. Itu salahmu sendiri!" balas Changmin.

"Tetap saja—"

"Minnie?"

Kedua bocah itu reflek mengalihkan tatapan mereka kepada Kibum yang sudah berdiri di dekat tangga. Changmin pun langsung berdiri lalu berlari kecil menghampiri Kibum.

"Kibummie _hyung_~" Changmin langsung berhambur memeluk Kibum erat dan Kibum tak protes, Ia justru tertawa kecil lalu mengacak rambut sepupu yang sudah ia anggap adik sendiri itu dengan sayang. Melihat hal itu, Kyuhyun pun mendengus kesal dan mengalihkan tatapan nya kearah lain—tak ingin melihat pemandangan yang membuat hatinya sakit.

Selalu seperti ini…

Ya! Kibum terlihat begitu sayang pada Changmin dan hal itu tentu saja membuat Kyuhyun merasa iri. Ia tak pernah mendapat perlakuan seperti yang Kibum berikan pada Changmin. Mengapa begitu?

Shim Changmin adalah anak dari tante mereka—adik dari tuan Park. Seorang _yeoja_ cantik yang pernah merawat Kibum selama _appa_ dan _eomma_ nya berada di Jerman. Beberapa bulan setelah kehadiran Kibum, _yeoja_ itu positif di nyatakan hamil dan akhirnya hadirlah sosok Changmin di tengah-tengah keluarga Shim. Dan hal itulah yang membuat Kibum dan Changmin terlihat sangat dekat. Tentu saja sejak kecil mereka tinggal bersama. Kibum yang mengajarkan beberapa hal pada sepupu yang sepertinya tanpa sadar sudah ia anggap adik sendiri. Changmin juga yang selalu bisa membuat Kibum tertawa dengan tingkah konyolnya. Walau Kibum harus berpisah dari keluarga Shim dan kembali ke keluarga aslinya, tak membuat ikatan nya dengan keluarga yang merawat nya selama 4 tahun itu renggang.

"Kenapa kau ada di sini, Minnie?" tanya Kibum setelah pelukan itu terlepas.

"_Hyung_, kau tahu? _Appa_ dan _eomma_ ada kegiatan di pulau nami selama _weekend_ ini. Menyebalkan sekali, huh! Mereka sudah mengajakku tapi aku malas, aku pasti hanya menjadi patung di sana. Jadi, aku meminta _appa_ dan _eomma_ agar _weekend_ ini aku bisa menginap di sini dan mereka pun mengizinkan—hehe" cerita Changmin panjang lebar. Kibum hanya mengacak rambut Changmin gemas.

"Jadi selama _weekend_ kau akan menginap di sini?" tanya Kibum memastikan.

"_Ne_. Dimana _Ahjumma_? Hae _hyung_ dan Jung Soo _hyung_ juga dimana?" tanya Changmin sembari mengedarkan tatapan nya ke seluruh area untuk mencari sosok-sosok lain penghuni rumah itu.

"_Appa_ dan _eomma_ sedang berlibur di Hawaii. Jung Soo _hyung_ dan Hae _hyung_ belum pulang" jawab Kibum.

"_Mwo_? _Jinjayo hyung_? _Aigoo_ jadi kalian hanya berempat?" Changmin menatap Kibum tidak percaya. Kibum hanya mengangguk.

"_Haft_ sama saja. Tapi tak apalah, yang penting aku tak sendiri di rumah—hehe" Kibum menggelengkan kepala nya saat Changmin kembali menyengir lebar.

'_Lihat? Mereka seperti melupakan kehadiranku!'_ batin bocah berusia 8 tahun yang masih berdiri di tempat sambil melipat kedua tangan nya di depan dada juga mengalihkan tatapan nya kearah sofa.

"_Hyung_~ bolehkan aku tidur bersama mu nanti? Aku merindukan mu Bummie _hyung_~"

Kibum tertawa kecil melihat tingkah manja dari bocah yang berbeda 2 tahun darinya itu.

"_Nado_ Min. _Kajja_, kita ke kamar _hyung_ sekarang"

Kibum beranjak menaiki tangga itu untuk kembali ke kamarnya dengan Changmin yang mengekor di belakangnya. Perbincangan kecil masih terdengar hingga kedua sosok itu menghilang di atas sana.

_**Prak!**_

Dengan kesal Kyuhyun menendang tumpukan kaset yang tersusun rapi di lantai hingga kaset-kaset itu berserakan begitu saja. Ia menatap kesal bayangan kakak dan sepupu nya yang seakan masih tercetak jelas di tangga. Bagaimana tidak kesal jika kehadiran mu seakan di lupakan begitu? Apalagi…

Senyum itu…

Tawa kecil itu…

Tatapan yang begitu lembut itu…

Semua hal tersebut jarang sekali di tunjukan oleh Kibum _hyung_ nya! Ia jarang melihat itu semua saat kakaknya berada di sisinya tapi sekarang? Dengan begitu mudah, sepupunya bisa mendapatkan semua nya. Bahkan pelukan dan perlakuan manis yang selama ini begitu Kyuhyun harapkan.

"Bum _hyung_ jahat! Changmin _pabbo_!"

Kyuhyun mengucek matanya kasar menghilangkan butiran bening yang hendak meluncur dari sudut mata indahnya. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya lalu segera berlari menuju kamarnya sendiri tanpa memikirkan _game_ yang masih menyala dan kaset yang berserakan di lantai.

.

.

"_Eunggh_"

Lenguhan itu memenuhi sebuah ruangan yang bernuansa biru. Seorang anak menggeliat di tempat tidurnya sendiri dan mulai merenggangkan tubuhnya yang terasa kaku. Ia terdiam sejenak sebelum membuka mata dan menampilkan manic indah miliknya itu. Ia mengerjapkan mata berulang kali, matanya terasa lengket dan sedikit sembab.

Gelap…

Lampu kamar itu memang padam membuatnya suasana kamar menjadi gelap. Hanya ada sedikit cahaya yang masuk dari sela pintu. Ia mengedarkan pandangan nya ke sekeliling ruangan setelah matanya terbiasa dengan situasi gelap. Tatapan nya terfokus pada jendela kamar, korden nya sudah tertutup berarti ada yang masuk ke kamarnya saat ia tertidur tadi.

"Siapa yang masuk?" gumam Kyuhyun lirih pada dirinya sendiri.

Kyuhyun memang tertidur setelah lelah menumpahkan seluruh perasaan nya tadi sore. Ia menghela nafas saat mengingat apa yang terjadi sebelumnya. Ia masih belum beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan memilih menatap langit-langit kamar yang di hiasi bintang-bintang kecil yang menampilkan cahaya redup di kegelapan. Kyuhyun memang menyukai bintang karena itulah ia meminta menempelkan hiasan _glow in the dark_ berbentuk bintang itu di langit-langit kamarnya.

"_Appa, eomma_… Kapan kalian pulang? Kyu ingin bertemu _eomma_" gumamnya pelan. Ia tak peduli jika ia di bilang anak manja atau apa pun itu. Ia hanya ingin bertemu kedua orang tua nya. Ia merindukan mereka. Ternyata di tinggal orang tua itu tidak enak.

"Apa ini yang di rasakan _hyungdeul_ saat _appa_ dan _eomma_ menitipkan mereka?" gumam Kyuhyun lagi sembari mengusap sudut matanya yang kembali basah. Perasaan bersalah yang sering menghinggapi relung hatinya kembali terasa menyakitkan. Jika benar seperti ini rasanya di tinggal orang tua, ia tak menyalahkan _hyungdeul_ yang kesal dan marah padanya yang seakan mengambil sosok orang tua mereka saat itu. Memang bukan kesalahan nya tapi tetap saja ia merasa bersalah.

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia pun mulai bangkit dari tempat tidurnya. Ia tak ingin memikirkan hal macam-macam lagi.

Dengan langkah gontai Kyuhyun menuju pintu kamar. Samar-samar ia mendengar suara tawa dari luar kamar membuatnya kembali menghela nafas.

_**Cklek**_

Kyuhyun terdiam di depan pintu kamarnya dan menatap kegiatan dari beberapa orang yang tengah asyik di ruang santai tak jauh dari kamar nya. Tatapan itu terlihat redup saat suara tawa kembali terdengar.

Kibum dan Changmin tengah asyik bermain PS di ruangan itu lalu Jung Soo dan Donghae yang tengah duduk di sofa asyik berbincang sembari memperhatikan dua orang yang tengah bermain game. Sesekali gumaman dari Changmin memenuhi ruangan itu di tambah dengan celetukan dari yang lain nya. Mereka tertawa saat Changmin menggerutu kesal di kalahkan oleh Kibum.

'_Sebenarnya siapa dongsaeng kalian? Aku atau dia?'_

Seakan menyadari tengah di perhatikan, Jung Soo menoleh dan mengernyit bingung melihat adik terkecilnya terdiam di depan pintu. Namun sedetik kemudian ia tersenyum lembut saat mendapat kontak mata dengan Kyuhyun.

"Kau sudah bangun, Kyu?"

Sapaan Jung Soo membuat Donghae, Kibum dan Changmin menghentikan kegiatan nya sejenak dan menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk sekali sebagai jawaban. Jung Soo bangkit dari sofa dan berjalan mendekati _dongsaeng_ nya itu.

"Cepat mandi. Kita akan segera makan malam" ucap Jung Soo sembari mengelus rambut Kyuhyun lembut. Kyuhyun hanya terdiam memperhatikan Jung Soo intens membuat sang _hyung_ menatapnya bingung.

"Ya! Kenapa diam _pabbo_? Cepat mandi! Kau tahu, sejak tadi kami menunggu mu bangun untuk makan malam. Aish aku sudah lapar~ Ah! Satu lagi, bisakah kau rapikan mainan mu sebelum tidur? Aku yang jadi membereskan nya! Kau harus berterimakasih padaku, huh" cerocos Donghae tanpa menoleh kearah Kyuhyun walau manic matanya melirik untuk melihat ekspresi _dongsaeng_ nya itu. Ya, ia sempat kesal pada Kyuhyun karena membiarkan game tetap menyala dengan kaset berserakan di lantai sedangkan adiknya itu sudah tertidur manis di kamar. Dan dengan 'senang hati' ia merapikan itu semua atas perintah Jung Soo.

"Hae…" tegur Jung Soo pelan membuat Donghae berdecak kesal. Entah mengapa ia sedikit bingung kenapa _dongsaeng_ nya itu hanya terdiam dan tak membalas ucapan nya—tidak seperti biasa.

"Sudah, cepat mandi Kyu. Kami tunggu di ruang makan" ucap Jung Soo lagi.

"_Ne hyung_" balas Kyuhyun sembari melangkahkan kaki nya menuju kamar mandi di dekat lorong.

"Hae _hyung_…" panggil Kyuhyun dengan nada pelan. Semua yang masih di ruangan itu pun kembali menoleh kearahnya dengan tatapan bertanya tak terkecuali Donghae.

"_Mwo_?" ketus Donghae dengan tatapan kesal.

"_Gomawo_"

Kyuhyun melanjutkan kembali langkahnya setelah mengucapkan satu kata itu tak mempedulikan tatapan kaget dari ketiga _hyung_ nya. Mereka masih enggan mengalihkan tatapan nya dari bayangan Kyuhyun yang sudah menghilang dari balik dinding penyekat. Aneh! Benar, tak biasanya _maknae_ mereka seperti ini. Tak membalas ucapan Donghae bahkan mengucapkan—terimakasih?

Changmin mengerjapkan matanya bingung karena suasana ruangan tiba-tiba hening. Ia tak mengerti apa yang terjadi.

"_Hyung_! Jadi kapan kita makan?" ucapan Changmin membuyarkan lamunan dari tiga orang itu.

"_Ah! Ne_, aku siapkan makanannya dulu"

Jung Soo melangkah pergi menuju dapur. Kibum dan Changmin pun mulai membereskan permainan mereka ke tempat semula kemudian Changmin langsung berlari menyusul Jung Soo. Kibum menatap Donghae yang masih terdiam di sofa. Tak ada suara di antara mereka namun sesaat mereka mengadakan kontak mata. Kibum menggedikan bahu nya seakan tahu apa yang di pikirkan oleh kakaknya. Donghae menghela nafas lalu bangkit dari sofa. Ia merangkul bahu Kibum dan kedua nya pun ikut menyusul ke ruang makan.

.

.

.

Malam semakin larut. Waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 8 malam dan hari ini makan malam terpaksa tertunda. Jung Soo, Donghae, Kibum dan Changmin sudah berkumpul di ruang makan sembari berbincang. Setelah beberapa saat, orang yang mereka nanti pun akhirnya tiba dan langsung duduk di kursi yang biasa ia duduki. Ia terdiam tanpa mempedulikan semua yang memperhatikannya dengan tatapan bingung.

"Kyu!" panggil Changmin membuat Kyuhyun memberikan tatapan bertanya pada bocah yang lebih muda setahun darinya, walaupun begitu Changmin dan Kyuhyun sudah sepakat tak menggunakan embel-embel 'hyung' toh mereka sekelas sekarang. Changmin memang masuk sekolah lebih cepat di banding anak sepantarannya saat itu.

"Kau tidak bilang punya _game_ baru. Setelah makan, ayo kita duel" ajak Changmin dengan penuh semangat. Kyuhyun hanya membalas dengan senyuman yang membuat Changmin memiringkan kepalanya tidak mengerti.

"_Gwenchana_ Kyunnie?" tanya Jung Soo yang sudah sangat penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi pada maknae mereka. Ia terlihat sangat aneh malam ini.

"_Ne hyung. Kajja_, kita makan"

Jung Soo menghela nafasnya mendapatkan jawaban yang tak di harapkan dari Kyuhyun. Namun mengingat waktu makan yang sudah terlambat, ia pun diam dan acara makan malam itu pun di mulai.

"_Ya maknae_! Coba kau contoh Changmin, dia tak memilih-milih makanan" celetuk Donghae di tengah acara itu tepat saat Kyuhyun tengah menyingkirkan beberapa sayuran di piringnya. Kyuhyun menatap _hyung_ nya itu dengan tatapan sulit di artikan. Donghae menatap tajam ke dalam mata Kyuhyun seakan mencari sesuatu di dalam sana.

"_Ne_ Kyu, sayuran itu sehat dan enak kok" timpal Changmin sembari menyengir lebar.

Kyuhyun tak membalas ucapan mereka. Dan entah mengapa Changmin justru mengajak Donghae membicarakan berbagai macam sayuran yang menurut nya paling enak dan segar. Kibum dan Jung Soo tak terlibat dalam pembicaraan itu, mereka asyik memperhatikan gerak gerik Kyuhyun yang terlihat aneh dengan seksama.

"_Ya_! Kau tidak mendengarkan ku?" dengus Donghae saat diknya itu justru kembali melanjutkan makan nya dalam diam.

"Aku mendengarnya _hyung_. Aku dan Changmin berbeda, aku tak suka sayuran" jawab Kyuhyun _to do point_ tanpa mengalihkan tatapan nya dari piring dan itu sukses membuat Donghae bertambah kesal.

"Aish, kalau bicara itu—"

Donghae menoleh saat Jung Soo menepuk paha nya seakan menegur membuat _namja_ itu pun terpaksa mengurungkan melanjutkan kata-katanya. Mereka kembali melanjutkan makan masing-masing. Tanpa sadar Donghae sering mengambil lirik kearah Kyuhyun. Ada apa dengan bocah itu?

"Aku sudah selesai. _Mian_ Min aku lelah, kita duelnya besok saja. Aku tidur duluan _hyung_"

Kyuhyun bangkit dari kursinya dan tanpa menunggu jawaban dari yang lain, ia langsung melangkah pergi.

"Ya kenapa tidak sopan begitu!" pekik Donghae cukup keras namun entah mengapa Kyuhyun tak menghentikan langkahnya, sosok bocah itu pun menghilang dari ambang pintu.

Jung Soo dan Kibum menghela nafas berat sedangkan Donghae sudah mendengus sebal. Hanya Changmin yang mengerjap polos dan tak mengerti apa yang terjadi sebenarnya.

"Apa Kyuhyun sakit ya? Baru bangun tidur kenapa tidur lagi?"

Pertanyaan dari Changmin sukses membuat Jung Soo, Donghae dan Kibum sedikit tersentak. Mereka terdiam dengan berbagai pikiran nya masing-masing. Changmin semakin bingung dan menggaruk kepala nya yang tidak gatal.

"_Ya hyung_!" pekik Changmin kesal membuyarkan lamunan ketiganya.

Kibum tersenyum lalu mengacak rambut Changmin yang memang duduk di sebelahnya, ia tahu jika Changmin sudah seperti itu berarti _namja_ itu tengah bingung dan kesal.

"Sudahlah, kita selesaikan makan nya" ujar Jung Soo yang dib alas dengan anggukan dari semua nya.

.

.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur!"

Jung Soo bangkit dari posisi tidurnya dan mulai terduduk di tempat tidurnya. Ia menyandarkan punggung nya di kepala ranjang dan menatap kosong apapun yang ada di depan nya.

Suara detik jam memenuhi ruangan itu seakan menjadi lagu pengiring bagi _namja_ yang tengah berkelut dengan pikiran nya sendiri. Jung Soo mengacak rambutnya sendiri. Pikiran nya terus menuju adik terkecilnya. Tak bisa di pungkiri, ia merasa khawatir dan cemas dengan sang _maknae_. Apalagi di tambah dengan ucapan Changmin. Apa _dongsaeng_ nya itu benar-benar sakit?

"_Aish, pabbo-ya_! Kenapa aku justru di sini? Harusnya aku melihatnya saja, kau bodoh Jung Soo" umpat Jung Soo pada dirinya sendiri.

Ia segera beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan melangkah keluar dari kamar. Suasana rumah sudah sepi, tentu saja waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 11 malam. Sebelum menuruni tangga, Jung Soo beralih menuju pintu berwarna coklat yang ada di sebelah kamarnya—kamar Kibum.

Pintu itu di buka dengan begitu perlahan agar tak menimbulkan suara yang berisik dan mengganggu. Jung Soo menyembulkan kepalanya dari balik pintu untuk melihat keadaan kamar itu. Ia tersenyum saat mendapatkan Changmin sudah tertidur pulas di kasur Kibum dengan selimut yang membungkus tubuhnya. Namun ia mengernyit bingung saat tak mendapatkan sosok _dongsaeng_ nya di kamar itu.

"Kemana Kibum?" gumam nya seorang diri.

Ia menutup pintu itu kembali dan beralih ke kamar mandi di lantai 2 tersebut. Ia mengetuk pelan daun pintu itu sembari memanggil nama Kibum tapi tak ada jawaban. Akhirnya ia membukanya dan tetap tak menemukan Kibum di sana. Rasa penasaran semakin menyelimuti hatinya. Tak biasanya Kibum keluar dari kamar apalagi malam seperti ini.

Dengan langkah sedikit cepat ia menuruni tangga. Cahaya redup menyelimuti seluruh ruangan di lantai bawah. Jung Soo yang hendak segera melihat keadaan Kyuhyun, entah mengapa justru melangkahkan kaki nya menuju dapur. Dari lorong menuju dapur, ia bisa melihat cahaya terang dari sana. Seingatnya ia sudah mematikan lampu dapur tadi.

Jung Soo semakin mempercepat langkahnya untuk sampai ke dapur. Ia mengerutkan dahinya walau sempat menghela nafas lega saat mendapatkan sosok seorang _dongsaeng_ nya tengah berdiri diam di sana sembari menatap sesuatu yang ada di meja. Dengan perlahan, Jung Soo mendekati bocah itu untuk melihat lebih jelas apa yang di lakukan sang _dongsaeng_.

"Kibum?"

Kibum terlonjak kaget dan segera menoleh dengan tatapan terkejut saat sebuah suara menyapa pendengaran nya.

"_H-hyung_?" gugup Kibum yang tanpa sadar menggigit bibir bawahnya sendiri.

"Apa yang kau lakukan malam-malam di sini?" tanya Jung Soo pada Kibum yang terlihat gelisah.

"A-aku… Aku…"

Jung Soo semakin bingung dengan sikap gugup Kibum. Ia mengalihkan tatapan nya pada sebuah gelas yang ada di meja dapur.

"Kau membuat susu? Tumben sekali"

Seakan mengerti, Jung Soo mulai mengulas senyum lalu menngacak rambut Kibum pelan. Kibum hanya tersenyum canggung.

"Lalu kenapa tidak segera di minum? nanti bisa dingin susunya" ucap Jung Soo lagi.

"Aku—_hmm hyung_ sendiri kenapa belum tidur?"

Bukan nya menjawab, Kibum justru mengalihkan nya dengan sebuah pertanyaan.

"_Hyung_ hanya ingin mengecek kalian sudah tidur atau belum dan _hyung_ tak menemukan mu di kamar. _Hyung_ juga ingin melihat keadaan Kyunnie" jujur Jung Soo, Kibum hanya mengangguk paham.

"_Ah hyung_, aku ke kamar dulu ya. Selamat tidur"

Kibum segera beranjak dari dapur membuat Jung Soo menatap kepergian nya dengan penuh kebingungan. Ia menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal namun tatapan nya mulai beralih pada susu coklat yang masih utuh itu.

"Ya Kibummie, susu mu!" ucap Jung Soo sedikit keras untuk memanggil Kibum.

"Aku tak ingin minum susu" balas Kibum tanpa menghentikan langkahnya dan justru sedikit berlari kecil dan akhirnya menghilang dari ambang pintu.

"Ta—_Mwo_? Kalau tidak ingin minum susu kenapa membuatnya?" gumam Jung Soo sembari memperhatikan segelas susu itu dengan intens. Ia baru ingat, Kibum tak pernah minum susu saat malam hari lalu susu ini?

Namun beberapa saat kemudian, kerutan bingung di wajah tampan Jung Soo berubah menjadi senyuman manis di sudut bibirnya seakan menyadari suatu hal. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya lalu tertawa kecil.

"Kenapa tidak berikan langsung, dasar" gumam _namja_ itu.

Jung Soo mengambil gelas itu lalu mulai melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari dapur, tak lupa ia mematikan lampu terlebih dahulu. Ia sedikit bergidik ngeri saat tatapan nya tertuju pada taman belakang yang terlihat gelap dan menyeramkan. Tanpa buang waktu, ia langsung berjalan menuju salah satu kamar di lantai 1 ini.

Kebingungan kembali di rasakan Jung Soo saat _namja_ itu menemukan seorang _dongsaeng_ nya yang lain tengah berdiri diam di depan pintu yang akan ia tuju. Ia terdiam sesaat sebelum senyuman jahil muncul di wajahnya. Secara perlahan ia mendekat dan berdiri tepat di belakang _dongsaeng_ nya itu tanpa menimbulkan suara. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah telinga kanan sang _dongsaeng_. Ia bisa melihat adiknya bergidik dan berdiri tegang saat ia menghembuskan nafasnya di dekat telinga adiknya itu.

"Hae-ya~"

"Huwaaa!"

Donghae langsung berteriak keras saat sebuah bisikan yang terkesan horror itu tertangkap pendengaran nya. Jung Soo pun tertawa geli, ia tahu adik kesayangan nya itu takut dengan berbagai hal berbau horror. Tapi apa yang di lakukan Donghae di depan pintu kamar Kyuhyun menjelang tengah malam seperti ini?

"_Hyung_!" decak kesal Donghae lalu menggembungkan pipinya mendapati _hyung_ nya sudah terkikik geli.

"Hahaha—_mianhae_. Apa yang kau lakukan di sini _eoh_?" tanya Jung Soo sembari mencubit kecil pipi Donghae. Wajah kesal Donghae langsung berganti dengan wajah bingung. Matanya terlihat tak tenang dan bergerak gelisah seakan telah tertangkap basah melakukan sesuatu hal buruk.

Jung Soo mengernyit bingung dan mulai menatap Donghae intens. Hal itu semakin membuat Donghae salah tingkah. Akhirnya cengiran lebar yang sedikit di paksakan itulah yang terlihat di wajah _childish_ Donghae.

"Aku—aku baru saja kembali dari kamar mandi" ujar Donghae.

"Benarkah?" Donghae mengangguk cepat dan pasti.

"Lalu kenapa justru berdiri diam di sini dan tak kembali ke kamar?" tanya Jung Soo penuh selidik. Donghae tertawa kecil.

"Siapa yang terdiam? Ini aku mau kembali ke kamar—hehe"

Jung Soo menaikan sebelah alisnya mendengar jawaban Donghae. Jelas-jelas adiknya itu tengah terdiam di depan pintu dan sekarang dia justru mengelak.

"Ah sudahlah, aku mengantuk. _Jal ja hyung_"

Donghae langsung beralih menuju pintu berwarna putih yang ada di sebrang kamar sang _maknae_ saat ia menyadari tatapan bingung dan penuh selidik dari _hyung_ nya. Ia menyengir dan melambaikan tangan nya sebelum menutup pintu kamarnya sendiri. Jung Soo menghela nafasnya.

Setidaknya ia sadar apa yang di lakukan Donghae tadi. Ia bisa melihat nya dari mata Donghae yang tak pernah bisa berbohong dan terbaca jelas oleh nya. Sama seperti Kibum, pikir Jung Soo saat ini. Ia yakin dua dongsaeng nya itu memiliki perasaan yang sama dengan nya saat ini tapi sepertinya mereka belum sanggup menekan ego masing-masing dan menunjukan perasaan yang sebenarnya.

Jung Soo menatap pintu kamar berwarna coklat aboni itu sesaat sebelum tangan nya menggapai handle pintu dan membukanya secara perlahan. Ia tersenyum saat pintu itu tak terkunci.

.

_Namja_ tampan itu mulai memasuki kamar adiknya dengan perlahan. Suasana gelap membuatnya harus ekstra hati-hati agar tidak tersandung barang apa pun. Ia meletakan segelas susu coklat buatan Kibum di meja nakas lalu menyalakan lampu meja tersebut.

Jung Soo mendudukan dirinya di sisi kosong kasur Kyuhyun. Ia tersenyum tipis melihat _dongsaeng_ nya sudah terlelap. Ia mengulurkan tangan nya mengelus rambut sang adik. Senyuman di wajahnya seketika menghilang saat menyadari Kyuhyun tidur dengan gelisah. Raut wajah bocah kecil itu terlihat tegang dan bulir keringat memenuhi keningnya. Ia pun sedikit kager saat mendapatkan mata Kyuhyun terlihat sembab dan pipi chubby adiknya itu terasa lengket oleh air mata.

Jung Soo menelan saliva nya dengan sulit. Ia menghapus peluh di kening Kyuhyun dan mulai mengecek suhu tubuh adiknya.

Normal…

Kyuhyun tidak demam, lalu kenapa?

"Kyu?" gumam Jung Soo dengan raut cemas saat Kyuhyun melenguh sembari menggelengkan kepalanya walau matanya tetap terpejam.

"Eungghh.. _Eomma_—hiks. Kyu ikut eomma saja, eomma~" racau Kyuhyun semakin menambah kekhawatiran sang _hyung_.

Jung Soo langsung mengguncangkan tubuh Kyuhyun pelan untuk membangunkan adiknya itu. Ia menepuk pelan pipi Kyuhyun dan terus memanggil nama sang _maknae_.

"Kyu? _Ireona saeng_, Kyu!"

"_Eomma_—hiks _hyung _jahat, mereka jahat—_eomma_~~"

Jung Soo terpaku saat mendengar racauan yang di ucapkan Kyuhyun kembali. Apa yang di mimpikan sang _dongsaeng_? Siapa yang jahat? Jung Soo mengacak rambutnya sendiri untuk menghilangkan rasa bingung dan frustasi.

"Kyu! _Ireo_, Bangun Kyu!"

"Hnngg"

Seakan tersentak dengan guncangan dari Jung Soo, Kyuhyun langsung membuka matanya. Nafasnya memburu dan matanya masih membulat kaget.

"Kyunnie, _gwenchana_?"

Kyuhyun mengerjapkan matanya berulang kali lalu mengalihkan tatapan nya ke asal suara yang menyapa pendengaran nya. Ia menatap Jung Soo dengan tatapan bingung dan sedikit kaget.

"_H-hyung_?"

"_Gwenchanayo_?" tanya Jung Soo lagi sembari menatap Kyuhyun dengan penuh kekhawatiran.

"Jung—Soo _hyung_?" gumam Kyuhyun terus memperhatikan wajah _hyung_ nya itu. Jung Soo pun terdiam namun tatapan nya terus menuntut Kyuhyun agar menjawab pertanyaan nya.

Namun bukan nya menjawab, Kyuhyun justru bangun dari posisi tidurnya dan langsung berhambur memeluk Jung Soo dengan sangat erat. Tentu saja Jung Soo sangat terkejut dengan tingkah Kyuhyun namun _namja_ itu tak menolak bahkan tak melepaskan pelukan _maknae_ nya.

"_Hyung_… _hyung_" racau Kyuhyun semakin mengeratkan pelukan nya dan memendamkan wajahnya di dada Jung Soo.

Jung Soo menghela nafas lalu mulai membalas pelukan sang _dongsaeng_. Ia mengelus pelan punggung dan rambut Kyuhyun untuk menenangkan.

"_Gwenchana hyung_ di sini, kau bermimpi buruk?"

.

.

_**PUK**_

"Apa yang kau lakukan, _hyung_?"

Untuk kedua kalinya di malam ini, Donghae terlonjak kaget. Untung ia segera menutup mulutnya sehingga tak ada teriakan yang keluar. Ia menyandarkan punggungnya di dinding dan menatap kesal seorang bocah yang notabene adalah adiknya sendiri.

"_Aigoo_ Kibummie! Kau mengegetkan ku!" pekik Donghae sedikit keras namun di akhiri dengan nada pelan bahkan setengah berbisik. Kibum mengernyit bingung dan mengerjapkan matanya polos. Donghae mengelus dadanya seakan menenangkan jantungnya yang masih berdegub kencang.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" ulang Kibum lagi. Ia bingung saat turun tangga dan mendapatkan _hyung_ nya itu tengah berjalan mengendap layaknya pencuri dan terhenti di depan kamar adik terkecil mereka lalu mulai terdiam di depan sana.

"_Sstt_~ jangan keras-keras" Donghae mengarahkan telunjuk nya ke bibirnya sendiri untuk menyuruh Kibum mengecilnya suaranya. Kibum semakin menatap _hyung_ nya dengan penuh tanda tanya.

"Aku—ah! kau sendiri apa yang kau lakukan _eoh_?" Donghae membalikan pertanyaan Kibum membuat adiknya memutar bola matanya malas.

Kibum tak menjawab justru melirik ke arah pintu kamar Kyuhyun yang terbuka sedikit. Donghae seakan mengetahui maksud sang _dongsaeng_ langsung merangkul bahu Kibum dan menuntunkan kearah pintu.

"Diam dan lihat saja" bisik Donghae saat mendapat tatapan bertanya dari Kibum. Bocah itu pun menganggukan kepalanya dan keduanya mulai melanjutkan aktivitas yang tertunda—mengintip.

"Dia menangis?" bisik Kibum terkejut saat melihat Kyuhyun menangis dalam pelukan hyung mereka. Donghae tak membalas pertanyaan Kibum, tetap fokus pada pemandangan di dalam kamar itu. Suasana gelap sedikit mengganggu kegiatan mereka namun isakan Kyuhyun bisa terdengar dengan jelas membuat mereka tahu sang maknae tengah menangis.

"Kenapa dia menangis, _hyung_?" tanya Kibum lagi dan entah mengapa Donghae justru menepuk kepala dongsaeng nya itu pelan. Kibum menggembungkan pipinya kesal.

"Aku tak tahu jadi perhatikan saja"

.

Kyuhyun masih saja menangis dalam pelukan Jung Soo membuat kakaknya itu bingung bagaimana untuk menenangkan adiknya dan kenapa dia menangis. Apa karena mimpi? Ia pun memutuskan untuk hanya terdiam sembari mengelus punggung Kyuhyun berharap tangisan sang _dongsaeng_ segera reda dan memberikan waktu biarlah Kyuhyun menangis.

Setelah beberap saat akhirnya harapan Jung Soo terkabul. Tangisan Kyuhyun mulai reda, bahu yang sedaritadi bergetar sudah tenang saat ini. Hanya suara isakan yang masih terdengar dari mulut sang adik.

"Sebenarnya ada apa, Kyu?" tanya Jung Soo setelah terdiam sedaritadi. Ia tak menghentikan sentuhan lembutnya pada punggung dan rambut Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tak langsung menjawab. Pelukan nya pada sang _hyung_ bukan nya merenggang setelah tangisan itu reda namun justru semakin erat seakan tak ingin membiarkan kakaknya itu pergi meninggalkan nya sendiri.

"Kyu…" panggil Jung Soo lagi saat tak mendapat respon dari Kyuhyun. Ia sudah sangat penasaran apa yang terjadi pada adiknya itu di tambah dengan mimpi buruk yang di alami Kyuhyun. Ia berharap Kyuhyun mau membuka dirinya dan menceritakan semua nya pada dirinya.

"_Hiks_—apa Jung Soo _hyung_ menyayangi ku? _Hiks_"

Jung Soo mengerutkan dahinya mendengarkan pertanyaan yang di lontarkan Kyuhyun. Ia masih tak mengerti dan membuatnya tak menjawab pertanyaan sang adik. Tak mendengar jawaban dari Jung Soo membuat air mata Kyuhyun kembali mengalir.

"Bum _hyung_—hiks dia jahat"

Lamunan Jung Soo buyar saat Kyuhyun kembali berucap namun kerutan bingung semakin tercetak jelas dalam wajah Jung Soo.

Tak hanya Jung Soo yang terbingung, dua anak yang tengah mengintip dari balik pintu itu pun tengah mengernyit bingung. Kibum sedikit tersentak saat nama nya di sebutkan oleh adiknya itu, apalagi Kyuhyun mengatakan dia jahat?

"_Hyung_ jangan menatapku begitu" protes Kibum dengan bisikan kepada Donghae yang sudah menatapnya dengan tatapan bertanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan padanya hingga menangis?" bisik Donghae.

"_Mollayo_. Aku tak melakukan apa pun!" jawab Kibum sedikit kesal mendengar pertanyaan Donghae yang seakan menuduhnya telah melakukan sesuatu hal yang buruk. Kibum kembali mengalihkan tatapan nya menuju Kyuhyun dan Jung Soo begitu pula dengan Donghae.

"_Mwo_?" tanya Jung Soo bingung.

"Hae _hyung_—dia juga jahat hiks"

Tanda tanya semakin menjadi besar di atas kepala Jung Soo mendengar semua gumaman dari Kyuhyun. Adiknya tak menjawab pertanyaan nya dan justru kembali mengecap kedua _dongsaeng_ nya yang lain dengan label 'jahat'.

Donghae membulatkan matanya tidak percaya dengan apa yang di dengarnya. Apa yang sudah di lakukan nya? Perasaan ia belum membuat perkara berarti dengan _maknae_ nya itu. Hanya pertengkaran karena brosur tadi pagi dan ia tak melakukan apa pun lagi.

"Sudah ku duga kau yang membuat nya menangis, hyung" tuduh Kibum membuat Donghae menjitak kepala Kibum pelan.

"Jangan menuduhku! Aku tak melakukan apa pun"

"Aku tak percaya. Kalian selalu bertengkar"

"Ish! Kenapa kau jadi menyidangku seperti ini?"

Donghae memalingkan wajah Kibum yang masih menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh selidik. Ia mendengus sebal. Sepertinya sang _maknae_ ingin mencari masalah lagi. Lihat saja besok, tsk!

"Kyu? Apa maksudmu? _Hyung_ tak mengerti" desak Jung Soo sembari melepaskan pelukan Kyuhyun dan menatap wajah adiknya itu dengan intens. Kyuhyun menundukan kepalanya untuk menghindari kontak mata dengan sang _hyung_. Isakan kecil masih keluar dari bibir nya.

"Kyu?"

"Mereka jahat! Hae _hyung_ dan Bum _hyung_ jahat!" ucap Kyuhyun dengan jelas dan sedikit keras membuat dua kakak nya yang ada di balik pintu itu semakin membulatkan matanya tak percaya.

Memangnya apa yang mereka lakukan?

"_MWO?!_"

**.**

**.**

**-To be Continued-**

Annyeong~~ ^ ^

Sepertinya chap selanjutnya akan lama apdetnya, paling lama seminggu lah abis lye lagi cukup sibuk /sok sibuk/ *peace ^^v

Hahaa review kalian bikin lye ketawa sendiri… Jeongmal kamsaHAE buat semua readerdeul dan semua reviewer~ welcome to new reader!

Mianhae review nya gak bisa di bales dulu di sini hehe, ,

Sabar-sabar ya, chap ini masih awal kok, klimaks nya masih lama apalagi bikin Kyu kesiksa lebih dari yang di atas /slap/ Setiap sesi memang akan ada pendekatan antara Teuk, Hae, Bum sama Kyu..

Oke, Gomawooo^^

See ya next chap~ /bow/

**Special Thanks to :**

riekyumidwife, cece, SnowBum KyuDevil, KyuChul, yolyol, choYeonRin, , lilin, 92Line, beehoney, sfsclouds, Blackyuline, Jmhyewon, AngeLeeteuk, tiaraputri16, ratnasparkyu, Arum Junnie, bryan ryeohyun, gyu1315, cho-i chahyun, Gyurievil, kyuqie, Elfishy, Hikari tsuky, bella, kim soo jin, aninkyuelf, vha chandra, ayu, Ay, all Guest.


	5. Chapter 4

"Kyu? Apa maksudmu? _Hyung_ tak mengerti" desak Jung Soo sembari melepaskan pelukan Kyuhyun dan menatap wajah adiknya itu dengan intens. Kyuhyun menundukan kepalanya untuk menghindari kontak mata dengan sang _hyung_. Isakan kecil masih keluar dari bibir nya.

"Kyu?"

"Mereka jahat! Hae _hyung_ dan Bum _hyung_ jahat!" ucap Kyuhyun dengan jelas dan sedikit keras membuat dua kakak nya yang ada di balik pintu itu semakin membulatkan matanya tak percaya.

Memangnya apa yang mereka lakukan?

"_MWO?!_"

.

.

_**BE CLOSE MY BROTHERS**_

.

.

_**Main Cast :**_

Park Jung Soo / LeeTeuk

Lee Donghae as Park Donghae

Kim Kibum as Park Kibum

Cho Kyuhyun as Park Kyuhyun

.

_**Genre**_ : Family and Friendship

.

_**Summarry :**_

Kasih sayang selalu ada di dalam sebuah keluarga walaupun seakan ada pembatas yang membuat suasana menjadi canggung. Selalu ada cinta di balik semua pertengkaran dan perdebatan. Tapi bukankah akan lebih indah jika suasana canggung dan pertengkaran yang terjadi itu lenyap, terganti dengan sebuah kehangatan dan kebersamaan setiap anggota dalam sebuah keluarga besar.

.

.

**OOOooo****ßCMB oooOOO**

_**PART 4**_

_**BRAK!**_

Jung Soo dan Kyuhyun sontak menoleh ke arah pintu kamar saat suara teriakan dan debuman keras terdengar. Pintu itu sudah terbuka lebar dan terlihatlah dua bocah yang sudah berdiri dengan wajah tak percaya sekaligus salah tingkah karena tanpa sadar mereka berteriak dan mendorong pintu hingga terbuka lebar. Kibum menelan salivanya dengan sulit lalu mengalihkan tatapan nya ke samping dan berangsur mundur ke belakang tubuh Donghae yang hanya berdiri di tempat dengan cengiran di paksakan. Jung Soo mengernyit bingung melihat dua _dongsaeng_ nya yang lain sudah berdiri di sana. Kyuhyun menghentikan tangisan nya dan menatap kedua _hyung_ nya intens.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?" tanya Jung Soo sembari menatap kedua adiknya itu tajam dan penuh selidik. Donghae hanya bisa mengacak rambut belakangnya masih dengan cengiran di wajahnya.

"Anu… _Hyung_, kita… Hae dan Bummie itu… kita sedang—"

"HUUWEE JUNG SOO _HYUNG_~~"

Jung Soo, Donghae dan Kibum membulatkan matanya saat tiba-tiba Kyuhyun menjerit histeris dan tangisan itu kembali terdengar bahkan lebih keras dari sebelumnya. Jung Soo yang ada di sebelah Kyuhyun pun langsung panik, tak mengerti kenapa _maknae_ nya menangis lagi sedangkan Donghae dan Kibum hanya meringis dan menatap Kyuhyun penuh tanda tanya.

"_Aish_, kau ini kenapa Kyu? _Uljima_… _uljima_—_aigoo!_" racau Jung Soo panik sambil mengelus punggung Kyuhyun.

"Mereka—pergi _huwwee hiks~_ ke-luar _huwee~_"

"Heh?" Donghae mengerutkan dahinya dan tanpa sadar ia menunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan telunjuknya saat Kyuhyun menangis sambil menunjuk ke arah dirinya dan Kibum sambil menggelengkan kepala.

Jung Soo beralih menatap keduanya lagi. Ia mulai geram. Ia tak tahu apa yang terjadi dan ingat, ini sudah tengah malam dan rumahnya terdengar begitu ramai—_aish!_

"Kalian berdua, cepat keluar! Kembali ke kamar sekarang!" titah Jung Soo sedikit berteriak namun Donghae dan Kibum masih terlihat shock. Mereka terdiam di tempat sambil melempar tatapan bingung.

"_Huuwweeeee_ Jung Soo _hyuuunggg_~"

"DONGHAE KIBUM, KELUAR!"

"_Kyyyaaaa~~_"

_**BLAM!**_

Tangisan Kyuhyun di tambah hardikan keras dari Jung Soo membuat Donghae dan Kibum tersentak kaget dan langsung berlari keluar kamar, tak lupa menutup pintu kamar dengan sangat kasar. Mereka langsung berlari dan masuk ke kamar masing-masing.

Jung Soo mengacak rambutnya, ia beralih menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan kesal namun juga cemas.

"_Hiks—_"

"Kyu, sebenarnya kau ini kenapa? Jangan membuat _hyung_ cemas seperti ini!" ujar Jung Soo dengan nada sedikit tinggi namun terdengar memelas. Tangisan Kyuhyun sudah reda namun isakan dan sesenggukan itu masih terdengar. Kyuhyun kembali menghiraukan pertanyaan Jung Soo dan memeluk _hyung_ nya lagi.

"Jangan—hiks jangan tinggalkan Kyunnie. Jung Soo _hyung_ di sini saja~" isak Kyuhyun. Jung Soo hanya mengusap wajahnya dengan telapak tangan kanan secara kasar. Sungguh ia tak mengerti apa pun situasi yang terjadi saat ini. Ia berusaha mencerna keadaan namun adik-adiknya justru membuat semua nya semakin rumit.

"Sudahlah. Jangan menangis, minum susunya dan kita tidur" Jung Soo melepaskan pelukan Kyuhyun lalu menghapus jejak air mata di pipi _dongsaeng_ nya. Ia tak mungkin memaksa Kyuhyun untuk berbicara saat ini. Ia akan menunggu hingga adiknya mau terbuka dan menceritakan masalah yang sebenarnya.

Jung Soo mengangsurkan segelas susu yang sudah cukup dingin kepada Kyuhyun. Sang adik menerima nya dan meminum nya sedikit demi sedikit.

"_Hyung_ temani Kyu tidur _nde_? _Jebal_~" pinta Kyuhyun dengan nada memelas dan _puppy eyes_ yang masih terlihat berair. Tentu saja Jung Soo tak bisa menolaknya. Ia hanya mengangguk pasrah.

Setelah menghabiskan susu, mereka pun mulai tertidur di _single bed_ Kyuhyun yang bagi Jung Soo sangatlah sempit, tapi apa daya ia hanya bisa menuruti permintaan _dongsaeng_ nya saat ini. Jung Soo mengelus lembut rambut Kyuhyun yang kembali memeluknya dengan erat.

Sentuhan lembut sang kakak mulai membuat Kyuhyun nyaman dan akhirnya terlelap dalam tidurnya. Jung Soo belum bisa tertidur. Pikiran nya masih terasa penuh dan kasur tak nyaman menjadi pengganggu nya.

Namun…

Jung Soo mengulas senyum kecil saat memperhatikan wajah adik kecilnya. Ia baru sadar, ini pertama kalinya ia tidur bersama Kyuhyun. Tidur bersama Donghae sudah sering, bersama Kibum pernah beberapa kali namun bersama adik kecilnya itu tak pernah sama sekali.

Jung Soo membalas pelukan Kyuhyun dan mulai memejamkan matanya berusaha untuk menyusul sang _dongsaeng_ ke dunia indah bernama _dreamland_.

.

.

.

**OOOooo****ßCMB oooOOO**

"_Heungg~_"

Seorang _namja_ menggeliat pelan di ranjangnya. Ia menguap dan mulai mengucek matanya. Berkas sinar matahari yang sudah menyelusup masuk dari jendela sangat mengganggu tidur nya. Ia merenggangkan tubuhnya yang terasa pegal dan sakit semua saat ini. Bagaimana tidak sakit, ia tidur larut malam dan harus menemani _dongsaeng_ terkecilnya tidur di kamar sang adik dengan _single bed_ yang menurutnya sangat minim jika di tempati dua orang.

Jung Soo mengerjapkan matanya berulang kali. Ia bangun terduduk lalu mengusap wajahnya.

"_Aish_, tubuhku pegal semua" keluhnya sembari memijat pelan tengkuk dan bahu nya yang terasa pegal.

Jung Soo sedikit kaget saat tak menemukan Kyuhyun di sebelahnya. Apa bocah itu sudah bangun?

Ia menatap jam dinding yang sudah menunjukan pukul 8 pagi. Untung hari ini adalah _weekend_, bangun siang pun tak masalah. Jung Soo masih terlihat enggan meninggalkan tempat tidur itu. Ia menatap kosong kasur tersebut. Memori nya mengulang kejadian yang terjadi semalam dan tanpa sadar _namja_ itu menghela nafasnya.

"Aku harus tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi" gumam Jung Soo yang bertekad untuk kembali menanyakan apa yang terjadi pada adiknya itu. Tapi dimana sang adik?

Jung Soo segera beranjak dari tempat tidur _dongsaeng_ nya dan berjalan keluar kamar. Ia tersenyum saat keluar dari kamar dan bertepatan dengan Donghae yang juga keluar dari kamarnya dengan penampilan berantakan. Sepertinya _dongsaeng_ nya itu juga baru bangun tidur.

"Hae…" sapa Jung Soo dengan senyuman lembut di wajahnya namun Donghae hanya terdiam dan terlihat mempoutkan bibirnya.

Jung Soo tertawa kecil, sepertinya adiknya itu masih kesal dengan kejadian semalam. Ya, tanpa sadar Jung Soo sudah berteriak keras pada Donghae dan Kibum. Jung Soo mendekati Donghae lalu mengelus pucuk kepala _namja_ itu.

Hanya dengan sentuhan dan senyuman itu sepertinya mampu meluluhkan hati Donghae, buktinya _namja_ itu sudah memeluk kakaknya dengan manja lalu meletakan kepalanya di bahu kanan Jung Soo.

"_Hyung_ menyebalkan" gumam Donghae membuat Jung Soo terkikik geli. Ia memang tak pernah berteriak keras pada Donghae kecuali saat kejadian _'snowy'_ itu.

"_Mianhae, hyung_ berteriak lagi semalam" balas Jung Soo sembari mengelus surai hitam adiknya.

Donghae melepaskan pelukan nya lalu mulai mengulas senyuman khas nya.

"Sebagai gantinya, buatkan aku soup ikan untuk makan malam. _Otte_?" Donghae menyengir lebar membuat Jung Soo menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Mana bocah setan menyebalkan itu, _hyung_? Belum bangun?" tanya Donghae santai sambil merapikan tatanan rambutnya. Ia meringis saat Jung Soo mencubitnya pelan.

"Berhenti mengejeknya seperti itu, Hae. Sepertinya Kyu sudah bangun" balas Jung Soo yang tak terlalu di anggap oleh Donghae yang mulai melangkahkan kaki nya menuju sofa di ruang santai tak jauh dari kamarnya.

"_HYUNG!_"

Jung Soo dan Donghae terlonjak kaget saat sebuah teriakan nyaring menyapa pendengaran mereka dan membuat langkah Donghae terhenti seketika. Keduanya segera mengalihkan tatapan mereka menuju lorong kearah dapur. Seorang bocah sudah berdiri di sana dengan cengiran lebar, sebuah penyiram tanaman terlihat ada di tangan bocah itu.

"Kyu?"

Kyuhyun langsung berlari menghampiri kedua _hyung_ nya. Ia meletakan penyiram tanaman di lantai lalu segera berhambur memeluk Jung Soo yang tentu saja terkejut dengan tingkah sang adik.

"_Morning_ Jung Soo _hyung_~" ucap Kyuhyun dengan nada ceria lalu melepaskan pelukan nya. Belum sempat Jung Soo membalas ucapan itu, Kyuhyun langsung berhambur memeluk Donghae yang langsung membuat _namja_ penyuka ikan itu mematung di tempat.

"_Morning_ _too_ Hae _hyungie~_"

Donghae tak mampu membalas pelukan juga sapaan itu. Sengatan listrik seakan bisa di rasakan tubuhnya yang tengah membeku saat ini. Sebuah sapaan yang terdengar begitu mengerikan baginya.

Hei! Park Kyuhyun, adik sekaligus rival untuk bertengkar dan membuat keributan juga selalu di cap menyebalkan oleh Donghae itu tengah memeluknya lalu berucap begitu manja!

Oh Tuhan…

Apa ini mimpi?

Jung Soo hanya bisa menyaksikan itu dengan mulut terbuka dan mengerjapkan matanya, tak percaya dengan pemandangan di hadapan nya. Donghae yang sudah tersadar dari shock nya langsung melepaskan pelukan Kyuhyun secara paksa lalu menjauhkan tubuh adiknya dari dirinya yang sudah mundur beberapa langkah. Ia menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan horror sedangkan yang di tatap hanya menggembungkan pipinya kesal.

"_Ish!_ Aku hanya ingin memelukmu, _hyung_~" ujar Kyuhyun masih dengan nada manja nya membuat Donghae merinding seketika.

"Apa-yang-kau-rencanakan-_evil_?" tanya Donghae penuh penekanan masih dengan tatapan horornya pada Kyuhyun yang kembali memasang cengiran lebar membuat kedua _hyung_ nya itu hanya mengerutkan dahi.

"Apa?" tanya Kyuhyun balik dengan wajah innocent nya.

"Kyu hanya ingin memeluk kalian—hehe" tambahnya lagi. Belum sempat kedua _hyung_ nya membalas ucapan nya, bocah berusia 8 tahun itu beralih mengambil penyiram tanaman nya lagi.

"Sudahlah. Kyu mau menyiram bunga-bunga _eomma_ lagi. Mereka pasti sudah kehausan jadi harus di beri minum~"

Kyuhyun melangkahkan kaki nya pergi dengan riang tak mempedulikan kedua _hyung_ nya yang semakin menatap dirinya dengan tatapan shock.

"_Ah!_ Hae _hyung_, Kyu sudah memberi ikan-ikan mu makan, mereka makan dengan sangat lahap—hehe" ujar Kyuhyun riang. Bocah itu kembali melanjutkan langkahnya menuju taman belakang rumah untuk menyiram beberapa bunga kesayangan sang _eomma_.

Jung Soo dan Donghae masih enggan mengalihkan tatapan nya dari bayangan Kyuhyun yang sudah menghilang dari lorong. Donghae mulai menoleh kesamping untuk menatap Jung Soo hingga akhirnya kedua _namja_ itu saling bertatapan dengan penuh kebingungan dalam manic mata masing-masing.

"Apa aku bermimpi, _hyung_?" tanya Donghae terheran. Jung Soo menggelengkan kepalanya.

"_Ani_. Kita sudah bangun Hae" balas Jung Soo.

"Lalu… apa kepala bocah itu terbentur? Dia sakit?" Donghae masih melontarkan semua tanda tanya yang berputar di dalam pikiran nya dan hanya di balas dengan gelengan dari sang _hyung_.

Bagaimana tidak heran? Ini pertama kalinya sang _maknae_ bersikap begitu baik, riang, manja dan apa tadi? Dia memberi makan ikan dan menyiram tanaman? _Aigoo… It's un-be-lie-va-ble! !_

.

"Kami pullaanggg~"

Jung Soo dan Donghae mengalihkan tatapan ke lorong menuju pintu utama. Tak lama kemudian sosok Kibum dan Changmin muncul dari sana. Kedua nya berjalan santai dengan pakaian training, sepertinya mereka habis jogging pagi.

"Kalian sudah bangun _hyung_?" tanya Changmin ceria yang hanya di balas anggukan serentak dari Jung Soo dan Donghae yang belum sepenuhnya sadar dari shock mereka.

"Kalian kenapa? _Ah!_ Dimana Kyu?"

Jung Soo hanya menunjuk kearah taman belakang untuk menjawab pertanyaan Changmin yang menggaruk kepalanya bingung. Tak memusingkan apa yang terjadi pada kedua sepupunya itu, Changmin langsung berlari menuju taman belakang menyisakan keheningan di antara Jung Soo, Donghae dan Kibum.

"Kalian pasti sedang shock" ucap Kibum santai sembari melangkahkan kaki nya menuju ruang santai. Kedua _hyung_ nya hanya mengernyit bingung lalu tanpa di perintahkan mereka mengikuti langkah Kibum.

Kibum mendudukan dirinya di sofa dan tak lama ia langsung di apit oleh Jung Soo dan Donghae yang duduk di sebelahnya dan menatapnya seakan meminta penjelasan.

"Tingkah aneh Kyuhyun kan?" tebak Kibum lagi sambil menatap kedua _hyung_ nya bergantian. Jung Soo dan Donghae mengangguk pasti membuat Kibum tersenyum tipis—tebakannya benar.

"Aku juga di buatnya terkejut tadi pagi. Saat aku terbangun dan menuju dapur, aku melihatnya sudah berada di kolam ikan dan sepertinya tengah memberi makan ikan. Lalu ia menyadari keberadaan ku dan tiba-tiba saja ia berlari menghampiri ku dan memeluk ku dengan sangat erat. Dia bilang hanya sebagai sapaan selamat pagi. Tidak hanya itu, ia juga membersihkan itu…" Kibum menunjuk kearah meja yang ada di ruang santai tepat di depan sofa. Jung Soo dan Donghae reflek menoleh kearah meja dan memang meja yang semalam berantakan dengan berbagai majalah dan kertas sekarang sudah rapi dan bersih. Mereka tertawa canggung seakan tidak percaya dengan apa yang mereka dengar.

"Lalu Changmin mengajakku _jogging_. Dia juga mengajak anak itu tapi Kyu menolak karena ingin memberi salam pagi pada kalian dan menyiram tanaman" jelas tuntas Kibum membuat kedua _hyung_ nya menatap dirinya dengan tatapan terhirat heran, bingung dan shock.

"Anak itu benar-benar sudah gila" Donghae menyandarkan punggung nya di senderan sofa sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Jung Soo _hyung_…" panggil Kibum membuat Jung Soo menatapnya bertanya.

"Apa yang membuatnya menangis semalam?" tanya Kibum sedikit canggung saat memori dirinya dan Donghae tertangkap basah telah mengintip kegiatan kakak dan adik mereka. Jung Soo menghela nafas lalu menggedikan bahunya.

"Entahlah. Ia hanya terus menangis hingga akhirnya tertidur setelah minum susu" jawab Jung Soo yang juga ikut menyandarkan punggung nya di sofa.

Ruangan santai pun menjadi hening….

Tak ada perbincangan lagi dari ketiga saudara sedarah itu. Mereka terdiam tengah berkelut dengan pikiran masing-masing.

"_Aigoo_! Ikan-ikan ku!" pekik Donghae yang langsung terlonjak berdiri dari sofa. Jung Soo dan Kibum pun tersentak kaget dan menatap Donghae dengan penuh tanda tanya. Donghae sendiri sudah memasang wajah pucat seakan menyadari satu hal.

"Terakhir kali bocah itu memberi makan ikan-ikan ku… Tiga ekor ikan ku mengambang tak bernyawa di kolam! _Andweee~_"

Donghae langsung berlari menuju kolam ikan yang ada di sebelah dapur tanpa mempedulikan Jung Soo dan Kibum yang tercengang dengan kelakuan dirinya. Kibum pun belum sempat mengatakan bahwa ikan peliharaan _hyung_ nya itu baik-baik saja, ia sudah mengeceknya tadi pagi.

Jung Soo melirik Kibum yang sudah menggelengkan kepalanya. Entah mengapa Jung Soo terkikik geli saat mengingat ekspresi pucat Donghae dan kelakuan aneh sang _maknae_. Kibum menatap _hyung_ nya dengan bingung namun ia mengulas senyuman setelah sadar apa yang di tertawakan sang _hyung_.

.

.

Tingkah aneh Kyuhyun terus berlanjut hingga siang hari ini. Dan hal itu semakin membuat _hyungdeul_ nya terheran dan tak mampu berkata apa pun lagi. Kyuhyun telah mengambil alih tugas Jung Soo untuk membersihkan peralatan makan setelah sarapan lalu ia juga membersihkan lantai ruang tengah dan ruang santai. Mengelap meja, hiasan, figura dan piano yang terlihat berdebu. _Ahjumma_ yang biasa membersihkan semua nya memang mengambil liburan saat _weekend_. Jung Soo ingin menarik Kyuhyun dan memaksa nya menceritakan semua nya namun adiknya itu mempunyai berbagai macam alasan dan berhasil meloloskan diri dari nya. Kyuhyun lebih senang membersihkan rumah hari ini daripada membuang waktu menjawab pertanyaan _hyung_ yang tak ingin ia jawab itu.

"Hae _hyung~ chakkaman_!"

Donghae dan Kibum yang hendak membawa kardus berisi majalah bekas ke gudang harus menghentikan langkahnya saat Kyuhyun muncul. Mereka menatap adiknya dengan tatapan bertanya.

"Biar Kyu saja yang membawa nya" Kyuhyun hendak mengambil alih kardus itu namun Donghae menahan nya sehingga kedua kakak adik itu saling tarik menarik kardus.

"Cukup bertingkah aneh seperti itu _evil_! Kau semakin menyebalkan jika begini caranya" ucap Donghae yang masih belum menyerahkan kardus yang ada di tangan nya.

"Kyu hanya ingin membantu _hyung_~"

"Aku tak perlu bantuan mu, lepaskan!"

Kyuhyun menggembungkan pipinya kesal mendengar pekikan dari _hyung_ nya. Donghae sudah pusing dengan semua kelakuan sang adik. Bertengkar dengan Kyuhyun lebih menyenangkan daripada melihat tingkah manis Kyuhyun yang menurutnya lebih mengerikan dan menyebalkan. Donghae menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan aneh. Sedangkan di belakang mereka, Kibum dan Changmin hanya saling melemparkan lirikan bingung.

"Hae _hyung_~" Donghae yang ingin melanjutkan langkahnya kembali terhenti saat Kyuhyun mencegatnya.

"Minggir!"

"_Ssttt~_ kemari _hyung_… Aku ingin membisikan sesuatu yang sangaattt penting" Kyuhyun mendekati Donghae dan mulai berbicara setengah berbisik. Ekspresi misterius yang di tunjukan Kyuhyun semakin membuat Donghae penasaran dengan apa yang ingin di katakan sang _maknae_. Tanpa sadar ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada Kyuhyun yang hendak membisikan sesuatu.

"….Fuuufffhht~ _GYA_!"

"_YA_!"

Donghae menegakan tubuhnya kembali sembari menggosok telinga nya yang berdengung saat Kyuhyun bukan nya membisikan kata-kata justru meniup telinganya lalu berteriak cukup keras membuat dirinya terlonjak kaget dan kardus yang di bawanya terjatuh begitu saja di lantai.

Tak ingin membuang kesempatan, Kyuhyun langsung mengambil kardus itu lalu berlari menjauh dari Donghae yang sudah menatap nya marah.

"Hae _hyung_, duduk santai saja! Biar Kyu yang menaruhnya di gudang" ujar Kyuhyun dengan cengiran lebar sebelum berlari menuju gudang di bagian belakang rumah. Jika tak mengingat dosa, Donghae ingin sekali mencekik leher bocah itu. Ia hanya berdecak kesal lalu menghentakan kaki nya ke lantai.

"Bum _hyung_, kemarikan kardusnya. Min juga akan menaruhnya di gudang" Kibum tersadar dari lamunan nya saat Changmin menarik tangan nya. Tidak seperti Donghae, Kibum hanya menuruti permintaan Changmin dan memberikan kardus itu pada sepupunya. Changmin pun berlari menyusul Kyuhyun ke gudang sambil membawa kardus itu.

Donghae dan Kibum hanya menatap kepergian Changmin dengan kerutan di dahi. Entah mengapa sepupu mereka itu juga seakan mengikuti apa yang Kyuhyun lakukan sejak tadi. Mereka tahu, Changmin ingin sekali bermain dengan Kyuhyun namun melihat perubahan Kyuhyun pagi ini membuat bocah 7 tahun itu bingung. Dengan kepolosan yang di miliki Changmin, _namja_ itu pun mengikuti apa saja yang Kyuhyun lakukan hari ini. Ia terus mengekor sang _maknae_ tanpa banyak bertanya. Menurutnya itu adalah permainan baru yang di ciptakan oleh Kyuhyun =.='

"Aku yakin, kepala _evil_ itu sudah terbentur lemari atau bahkan batu! Atau dia sedang _sleep walking_, sebenarnya dia masih tertidur dan bermimpi saat ini" gumam Donghae sambil berkacak pinggang. Kibum hanya membalas dengan helaan nafas. Ia sudah kehabisan kata-kata untuk membalas semua dugaan Donghae yang terkesan aneh dan tak logis itu.

"Kalian kenapa?"

Donghae dan Kibum menoleh kearah tangga saat mendengar suara yang sudah tak asing bagi mereka. Di sana Jung Soo sudah berdiri dengan pakaian rapi, _skinny jeans_ berwarna putih dan kemeja berwarna _soft blue_ tak lupa ransel berwarna putih yang sudah terselampir di bahu kanan nya.

"Apalagi kalau bukan bocah setan" decak kesal Donghae membuat Jung Soo terkikik geli. Ia menghampiri kedua _dongsaeng_ nya.

"Biarkan saja. Biarkan dia melakukan apa yang ia inginkan hari ini. Aku akan menanyakan nya lagi apa yang sebenarnya terjadi nanti malam" ucap Jung Soo dengan senyuman lembut membuat wajah tampan itu semakin terlihat bersinar.

"Kau akan pergi sekarang _hyung_?" tanya Donghae sembari memperhatikan penampilan _hyung_ nya. Jung Soo mengangguk. Beberapa saat lalu, salah satu sahabatnya –Heechul meminta bantuan nya untuk menemani nya mencari sumber untuk tugas nya dan tentu ia tak bisa menolak saat mendengar nada memelas dari Heechul. Tak biasanya sahabatnya memelas seperti itu.

"Tak apakan jika _hyung_ pergi?" tanya Jung Soo yang di balas dengan anggukan dari kedua adiknya itu.

"Heenim sudah menanti di depan, aku pergi duluan. Salam untuk Kyu dan Changmin. Jangan membuat masalah di rumah dan _hyung_ tak mau melihat rumah hancur saat pulang nanti" pesan Jung Soo membuat Donghae memutar bola matanya malas dan Kibum hanya mendengarkan dengan ekspresi datar.

"Jangan melebih-lebihkan _hyung_" balas Donghae malas. Jung Soo terkikik geli.

"Kau yang _hyung_ khawatirkan, Hae! Jangan mencari masalah dan berulah lagi, _arrachi_?" ucap Jung Soo membuat Donghae mendengus sebal.

"Aku pergi. Kibummie _hyung_ titip Hae dan Kyu, _nde_?" Kibum hanya mengangguk mengerti.

"_Ya hyung_! Aku _hyung_ mereka, kenapa justru aku yang di titipkan" protes Donghae sambil menatap Jung Soo heran. Jung Soo melangkahkan kaki nya menjauhi kedua adiknya itu sambil tertawa geli.

"Tapi kau lebih kekanakan dari Kibum" balas Jung Soo sebelum menghilang dari ambang pintu.

"_Mwo?! Aish!_"

Donghae mengacak rambutnya sendiri. Kenapa _hyung_ nya jadi menyebalkan begitu? Ia melangkahkan kaki nya meninggalkan tempat itu dan Kibum yang kembali menghela nafasnya. Dalam hati Kibum tengah bergumam sendiri—'keluarga ku memang ajaib'.

.

.

"Berhenti mengikuti ku Shim Changmin!" desis Kyuhyun setelah meletakan kardus dan tiba-tiba Changmin mengikutinya meletakan kardus yang di bawanya juga.

Kyuhyun sudah cukup bersabar menghadapi sepupunya yang sejak tadi mengikuti semua yang ia kerjakan. Mulai dari membersihkan meja, mencuci peralatan makan dan banyak hal lagi. Ia tak suka di ikuti seperti itu. Ia ingin melakukan nya seorang diri!

Changmin hanya menatap sepupu nya dengan tatapan polos bercampur bingung membuat Kyuhyun berdecak kesal.

"Memang nya kenapa?" tanya Changmin.

"Karena aku tak suka kau mengekor dan mengikuti segala yang ku kerjakan hari ini!" ketus Kyuhyun dengan raut tidak suka. Tak ada respon berarti yang di tunjukan bocah berusia 7 tahun di hadapan Kyuhyun itu.

"Tapi kenapa kau terus melakukan hal-hal aneh seharian ini, Kyu? Kapan kita bermain _game_?" tanya Changmin yang kembali mengikuti langkah Kyuhyun yang sudah keluar dari gudang itu.

Kyuhyun menoleh dan melipat kedua tangan nya di depan dada.

"Kita tak akan bermain _game_ hari ini dan kau tak perlu tahu kenapa aku melakukan ini semua. Yang terpenting jangan mengikuti ku lagi!" ucap Kyuhyun setengah berteriak membuat Changmin memundurkan tubuhnya dari Kyuhyun beberapa langkah.

Changmin mempoutkan bibirnya dan menatap sebal punggung Kyuhyun yang sudah menjauh. Dia hanya ingin bermain! Apa salah jika mengajak sepupu hampir sepantarnya itu bermain _game_? Aish! Dan kenapa Kyuhyun marah? Apa salahnya? Ia bahkan sudah membantu semua yang Kyuhyun kerjakan saat ini. Sungguh malang nasibmu Shim Changmin.

.

**Kyuhyun POV**

_**Sreett…**_

_**BRUK!**_

Aku menyandarkan tubuhku yang terasa begitu lelah di balik pintu kamar mandi hingga akhirnya tubuhku merosot jatuh dan aku pun terduduk di lantai dingin ini.

Lelah…

Tubuhku terasa sangat lelah hari ini.

Bagaimana tidak? Sejak pagi aku sudah melakukan berbagai macam pekerjaan yang sangat jarang ku lakukan sebelumnya dan aku tak membayangkan jika hasilnya akan selelah ini.

Aku memejamkan mata ku sejenak untuk mengurangi rasa lelah ini. Semalam aku pun kurang tidur sehingga tenaga ku berkurang untuk hari ini.

"Kenapa mereka tak mengatakan apapun?"

Pikiran ku berputar pada sosok tiga _hyung_ ku. Respon mereka tidak seperti yang ku harapkan setelah aku melakukan semuanya. Ya, aku berusaha berubah! Aku sengaja melakukan semua pekerjaan rumah yang ku bisa dan bersikap manis pada mereka. Berusaha menekan rasa malas, egois dan harga diri hanya untuk mendapatkan respon positif dari mereka. Aku hanya ingin berubah menjadi _dongsaeng_ yang baik dan manis yang mungkin mereka harapkan. Seperti Changmin—mungkin. Aku menuruti seluruh perkataan mereka bahkan hari ini aku memakan beberapa lembar sayuran yang ada di nasi goreng untuk sarapan tadi, seperti permintaan Donghae _hyung_. Walaupun rasanya aku ingin muntah tapi aku memaksakan untuk memakan nya dan apa yang mereka berikan? Hanya tatapan heran dan tak percaya. Hei, bukan kah mereka yang sering menyuruhku memakan sayuran? Ah satu lagi! Aku juga sudah memenuhi ucapan Jung Soo _hyung_ untuk tidak membalas ucapan Donghae _hyung_ yang terkadang membuat ku kesal dan ingin memukulnya. Tapi Hae _hyung_ justru menyuruhku untuk tak bersikap manis! Sebenarnya apa mau mereka?!

Cukup dengan senyuman lembut dan tatapan bangga juga senang…

Hanya itu yang ku harapkan setelah mereka melihat perubahan ku. Tapi apa yang ku terima saat ini?

Tidak ada! Hanya tubuh lelah dan perasaan sesak yang semakin memenuhi hatiku.

Aku menekuk lututku dan memeluknya begitu erat. Bulir mata bodoh yang sejak kemarin menghiasi pipi ku kembali meluncur. Aku tak ingin menangis tapi air mata ini jatuh sendiri tanpa bisa ku tahan. Bodoh, bodoh, bodoh!

Apa mereka tak bisa membaca apa yang ku inginkan? Apa mereka tak bisa memperlakukan ku seperti mereka memperlakukan sepupu ku itu?

Aku iri! Ya, aku iri dengan Changmin, apa kalian puas?!

Changmin yang hanya sepupu saja bisa mendapatkan senyuman lembut dari Bum _hyung_ juga Hae _hyung_, tapi aku? Hae _hyung_ selalu senang mengajak ku bertengkar dan mengejekku. Bum _hyung_, dia terlalu cuek dan seakan tak peduli segala hal tentang ku. Apa aku tak pantas mendapat senyuman dan perlakuan lembut dari mereka?

Aku tidak membenci Changmin, aku sangat menyayangi nya karena dia yang sering menemani ku bermain tapi aku tak bisa menahan rasa kesalku hari ini.

Dia mengikuti semua yang ku lakukan dan kedua _hyung_ ku yang menyebalkan itu justru memuji nya dan memberikan senyuman yang kuharapkan akan mereka berikan pada ku setelah melakukan semua nya.

Jika kalian menjadi diriku, bagaimana perasaan kalian?!

Aku menundukan kepala ku semakin dalam membiarkan air mata itu membasahi pipi dan kaos yang ku gunakan. Aku sudah kehabisan kata-kata untuk mengungkapkan bagaimana perasaan ku saat ini.

_**TOK… TOK…**_

Aku tersentak kaget saat mendengar ketukan dari luar. Dengan tergesa aku menghapus air mata bodoh yang membasahi seluruh wajahku.

"Ya bocah! Apa yang kau lakukan di dalam hah? Ish cepat keluar, aku ingin pakai kamar mandi! Kau tidur yak?"

Aku menghela nafas saat mendengar suara Hae _hyung_ yang kembali berteriak keras. Aku bosan mendengar pekikan yang menyakitkan telinga juga hatiku. Aku beralih menuju wastafel terlebih dahulu melihat penampilan ku yang cukup kacau.

Senyuman yang teramat di paksakan aku sunggingkan di wajah tampan ku ini. Aku tak ingin menunjukan sisi lemah ku di depan mereka terutama Hae _hyung_! Akan ku buktikan aku adalah _namja_ yang kuat dan suatu saat nanti aku akan mendapatkan hati mereka, Kibum _hyung_ dan Donghae _hyung_.

Aku membuka pintu kamar mandi dan langsung mendapatkan Hae _hyung_ sudah berdiri sembari berkacak pinggang. Ia menatap ku dengan tatapan yang aku benci—tatapan kesal. Aku berusaha tersenyum lebar seakan tak terjadi apa-apa.

"Jangan tersenyum seperti itu. Kau kira ini kamar mandi pribadi mu _eoh_? Minggir!"

Donghae _hyung_ menarik ku keluar dan mengalihkan tubuh ku dari ambang pintu. Dia tak kasar, dia menarik ku dengan pelan tapi tetap saja aku sebal dengan perlakuan nya.

"Kau kan bisa menggunakan kamar mandi di lantai atas _hyung_" balasku.

"Aku biasa menggunakan kamar mandi ini" balasnya dengan nada dingin. Aku hanya bisa menghela nafas dan menggedikan bahu.

Tak ingin mencari masalah, aku pun melangkah meninggalkan _hyung_ kekanakan dan baik hati namun begitu keras kepala dan menyebalkan bagi ku.

Aku terdiam di depan ruang santai saat mata ku menangkap pemandangan tak mengenakan lagi. Bum _hyung_ dan Changmin tengah asyik battle PSP di sofa sambil tertawa riang. Changmin begitu manja pada _hyung_ ku yang satu itu. Aku tahu mereka memang dekat sejak kecil tapi…

Aku mengacak rambut ku frustasi dengan semua yang aku alami di keluarga ku sendiri.

Sudahlah… Hanya terdiam dan menghela nafas seperti ini tak ada guna nya. Aku hanya perlu berusaha untuk mengambil hati Kibum _hyung_ dan membuat nya memperhatikan ku seperti dirinya memperhatikan Changmin

**Kyuhyun POV End**

.

.

**OOOooo****ßCMB oooOOO**

Weekend ini terlihat cukup cerah. Tak ada tanda-tanda akan hujan karena sang mentari memencarkan sinarnya begitu kuat. Walaupun begitu kumpulan awan putih nan lembut itu dengan senang hati sedikit menutupi sang penguasa cahaya sehingga suasana siang ini cukup teduh dan tak terlalu panas. Angin pun berhembus sedikit kencang terkesan begitu sejuk. Tak terasa waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 2 siang.

Suasana rumah keluarga Park terlihat tenang tanpa ada suara berisik yang berarti. Empat anak laki-laki itu tengah berkumpul di ruang santai dengan kegiatan nya masing-masing. Donghae tengah menonton acara televisi yang menarik hatinya. Ia akan mengganti channel yang sudah tak menarik dan mencari yang baru. Kuasa remote dan tv di ruang itu tengah berada di bawah tangan _namja_ penyuka ikan itu. Lalu Kibum yang sejak tadi tengah duel dan mengajari berbagai macam _game_ plus tekniknya pada sepupu kesayangan. Changmin pun terlihat menikmati waktu itu dan senang dengan Kibum yang meladeni apa yang di minta nya. Rasa sebal nya pada Kyuhyun tadi sudah meluap entah kemana. Berbeda dengan Kyuhyun yang semakin kesal dengan kedekatan kakak dan sepupu bahkan ketika mereka tertawa kecil.

Kyuhyun yang sepertinya sudah lelah mencari perhatian dan mengambil hati kedua kakaknya itu pun hanya bisa terduduk pasrah di karpet lembut depan sofa sembari meletakan kepalanya di meja. Tangan nya terus bergerak lemas menulis atau bahkan mencoret-coret kertas yang ada di hadapannya. Sesekali ia melirik ke arah _hyung_ nya yang asyik sendiri dan akan menuangkan kekesalan nya pada kertas putih penuh dengan coretan marah itu.

Tanpa Kyuhyun sadari, sejak tadi Donghae sering melirik nya hanya ingin mengetahui apa yang di lakukan adik kecilnya itu. Ia selalu mengerutkan dahinya saat Kyuhyun hanya mencoret-coret tidak jelas dan sesekali melirik kepada Kibum yang asyik dengan Changmin. Ia tak bisa menangkap arti dari lirikan Kyuhyun pada Kibum sehingga ia memutuskan untuk diam dan seakan tak mempedulikan kegiatan sang _maknae_.

Namun Donghae mulai terlihat tak nyaman dalam duduknya. Tak ada acara tv yang menarik siang-siang seperti ini dan ia juga bingung harus melakukan apa. Terkadang terlintas dalam pikiran nya untuk menjahili Kyuhyun dan bertengkar dengan adiknya itu, sepertinya akan menarik. Tapi melihat Kyuhyun yang tak bersemangat membuat nya juga malas membuka pembicaraan. Donghae melirik kearah Kibum yang masih tertawa geli mendengar ocehan Changmin. Ia ingin bergabung dengan perbincangan adik dan sepupu nya itu namun ia sama sekali tak mengerti _game_.

Donghae menghembuskan nafas panjang. Ia meletakan remote di sofa dan melipat kedua tangan nya di depan dada. Walau asyik berdua dengan Changmin, Kibum pun menyadari _hyung_ nya itu sering menghela nafas toh ia memang duduk di sebelah Donghae. Ia mengalihkan tatapan nya pada Donghae.

"_Wae hyung_?" tanya Kibum pada Donghae yang terlihat senang dengan pertanyaan itu. Donghae menatap Kibum dengan tatapan memelas.

"Aku bosan Bummie~" rengek Donghae seperti anak kecil. Lihat? Seperti nya di sini Kibum lah yang menjadi _hyung_ dari Donghae bukan?

Kibum tak langsung membalas ucapan kakaknya. Ia terlihat memikirkan sesuatu hal yang menarik agar Donghae tak bosan. Jujur, ia juga sudah merasa jenuh dengan suasana rumah ini.

"Kita jalan-jalan saja, _hyung_" saran Changmin yang langsung mendapat senyuman lebar dan jentikan jari dari Donghae. Kibum hanya menganggukan kepalanya.

"Ide bagus _voldemin_!" balas Donghae senang, Changmin hanya menyengir lebar.

"Tapi mau kemana?" tanya Kibum membuat kakak dan adik sepupunya terdiam memikirkan tempat yang menarik.

"Lotte World saja _hyung_!"

Mereka bertiga reflek menolehkan kepalanya kepada Kyuhyun yang baru saja megeluarkan suaranya. Kyuhyun tersenyum canggung di tatap seperti itu oleh tiga orang sekaligus.

"Ini sudah hampir sore bodoh, tidak mungkin ke lotte world hanya sebentar" tolak Donghae yang membuat Kyuhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Kenapa tidak jalan-jalan sekitar pertokoan Myeondong saja? Kita bisa makan es krim dan membeli macam-macam di sana!" usul Changmin dengan nada ceria. Donghae terlihat berpikir sejenak sebelum mengacak rambut Changmin dan tertawa.

"Usul bagus Min. Setidaknya kita tidak bosan hanya di rumah. _Kajja_, siap-siap!"

Donghae segera berdiri begitu pula dengan Changmin. Donghae merangkul bahu Changmin dan kedua nya beralih pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu.

_Sakit Hae hyung… Sakit! Kenapa kau selalu membuat hati ku sakit?_

Kyuhyun memandang kakaknya dengan tatapan terluka. Ia tak peduli dengan usul nya yang di tolak dan justru usul Changmin yang di terima. Ia hanya tidak senang saat melihat Donghae tersenyum lebar, mengacak rambut Changmin bahkan merangkul bahu bocah itu. Kyuhyun mengerjapkan matanya yang terasa memanas dan mengepalkan genggaman tangannya pada spidol yang di pegangnya saat ini.

_**TAK!**_

Dan tanpa sadar karena terlalu kuat menggenggam nya, spidol itu pun terpotek menjadi dua. Kibum yang memang masih duduk di sofa sedikit terkejut saat mendengar suara potekan itu. Ia menatap Kyuhyun intens dan penuh selidik namun seakan menyadari kesalahannya Kyuhyun langsung memalingkan wajahnya dan berdiri. Dengan tergesa ia membereskan peralatannya dan segera berlari menuju kamar membuat Kibum mengernyit bingung. Kibum menghela nafas nya melihat tingkah adiknya seperti itu.

.

.

Kawasan pertokoan Myeondong yang menjadi salah satu sentral perbelanjaan terkenal di Seoul, Korea Selatan ini tak pernah sepi oleh pengunjung. Keramaian selalu terlihat memenuhi kawasan itu. Orang-orang sibuk mencari barang-barang yang mereka perlukan dan para penjual sibuk mempromosikan barang yang ada di kios mereka. Beberapa orang pun terlihat membagikan brosur dan selebaran pada pejalan kaki di area itu.

Baik anak kecil, muda, dewasa dan tua, semua memenuhi tempat itu. Hanya sekedar berjalan-jalan, makan dan minum ataupun memang bertujuan berbelanja berbagai macam barang.

Sama seperti empat anak laki-laki yang sejak tadi menyusuri pertokoan itu. Mereka hanya melihat-lihat dan ikut dalam keramaian orang-orang di sana. Sesekali mereka berhenti untuk memberi makanan ringan seperti hamburger, kentang dan ddobokki, tentu saja dengan berbagai minuman softdrink dan es krim. Mereka juga akan masuk kedalam kios yang menarik hati dan memberi beberapa aksesoris baik itu topi, ikat pinggang, gelang dan jam tangan. Sudah hampir 2 jam mereka memutari kawasan pertokoan ini.

"Setelah ini, kita ke toko games ya _hyung_" Changmin menjilati es krim vanilla yang terlihat begitu segar. Kibum yang berjalan di sampingnya hanya tersenyum kecil lalu mengangguk.

"_Aish_, kenapa selalu game yang selalu ada di pikiran kalian?" celetuk Donghae yang berjalan di belakang keduanya.

"Karena game itu menyenangkan Hae _hyung_, kau harus mencobanya" balas Changmin dengan senyuman lebar.

"_Shireo_! Lebih baik aku mengasah kemampuan dance ku daripada duduk diam dengan game-game itu" balas Donghae.

"Bilang saja kau tidak bisa memainkan nya _hyung_" celetuk Kibum tanpa menoleh ke belakang.

"Ah! Hae _hyung_ tidak bisa bermain game?" tanya Changmin antusias sambil menatap Kibum menuntut penjelasan.

"_Ne_. Dulu saat aku bermain game dengan nya diumur lima tahun, Hae _hyung_ selalu bisa ku kalahkan dengan mudah" jawab Kibum santai.

"Ya! Itu karena aku mengalah padamu Bummie. Kakak harus mengalah pada adiknya" balas Donghae yang tidak terima dengan _statment_ sang _dongsaeng_. Kibum menoleh dan tersenyum.

"Mengalah? Tapi kau memang tak pernah menang _hyung_. Selalu dan itu hingga saat ini. Itu alasan mu tak mau bermain game lagi dengan ku, bukan?"

_**Pletak**_

Kibum meringis saat Donghae memukul kepala belakang nya dengan botol air mineral yang sudah kosong membuat Changmin tertawa. Donghae mendengus sebal sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Walau apa yang Kibum sampaikan benar tapi seharusnya sang adik tak membocorkan kelemahan nya dan membuatnya malu saat ini.

"Ah! Itu toko gamesnya. _Kajja_ Bum _hyung_!" Changmin langsung menarik tangan Kibum dan berlari masuk kedalam toko games di depan sana. Donghae yang terlihat malas hanya berjalan santai.

Donghae melirik ke samping kirinya. Ia menghela nafas saat menemukan Kyuhyun masih ada di samping nya terlihat tak bersemangat seperti biasanya. Sejak tadi Kyuhyun hanya terdiam dan lebih banyak memandang kerikil yang ada di jalanan. Tak bisa di pungkiri jika dirinya sangat penasaran apa yang terjadi pada adik terkecilnya itu. Ia kesal dengan sikap diam Kyuhyun seperti ini.

Donghae menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Lagi-lagi situasi canggung seperti ini. Menyapa salah, tidak menyapa pun salah—_aish jinja!_

"Kenapa kau tidak histeris seperti mereka? Mereka sedang berada di toko games" ucap Donghae penuh dengan kecanggungan. Sedikit banyak Donghae mengerti Kyuhyun sama seperti Kibum. Mereka sangat menyukai game dan akan sangat bersemangat saat bermain game. Donghae memutuskan menghentikan langkahnya di depan toko seakan tak berminat memasuki toko itu. Ia melirik Kyuhyun yang juga berhenti di sampingnya.

"_Ya_! Ak—"

"Tidak ada game yang ingin ku beli, _hyung_" potong Kyuhyun sebelum Donghae kembali berteriak. Donghae menaikan alisnya sebelah. Aneh!

"Terserah kau sajalah" ujar Donghae seakan masa bodo. Ia menyandarkan punggung nya di dinding toko untuk menunggu Kibum dan Changmin keluar.

Donghae dan Kyuhyun terdiam di tempat. Tak ada yang berniat membuka suara. Donghae asyik mengamati orang-orang yang berlalu lalang di sekitar mereka sedangkan Kyuhyun terlihat asyik dengan lamunannya sendiri.

Sesekali Donghae melirik kearah Kyuhyun yang hanya terdiam lalu beralih melihat jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan nya. Sudah 10 menit Kibum dan Changmin di dalam dan mereka belum keluar. Aish, sebenarnya apa yang mereka lakukan di dalam sana? 10 menit itu terasa seperti 1 jam bagi Donghae. Ia sudah mulai bosan dan memainkan kerikil dengan sepatunya. Ia pun mulai mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mengotak atiknya untuk melepaskan rasa bosan itu. Terdiam di depan toko seperti ini, Ia berasa menjadi patung selamat datang, ck.

"Kau tahu?"

Kyuhyun sedikit kaget saat ia mendengar suara Donghae. Ia melirik kearah _hyung_ nya itu dengan ragu untuk memastikan apa _hyung_ nya berbicara pada nya atau pada ponsel yang sejak tadi di mainkan Donghae. Kyuhyun menelan salivanya dengan sulit saat mendapatkan tatapan tajam dan sulit di artikan dari sang kakak.

"Kau terlihat lebih menyebalkan saat diam seperti ini, Kyu. Sangat menyebalkan!"

_**DEG**_

Tubuh Kyuhyun terasa membeku mendengar kata-kata dingin dan menyakitkan dari mulut Donghae. Ia hanya menatap Donghae dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"Jangan seenaknya bersikap aneh. Sebentar ceria dan senang lalu berubah menjadi diam. Membuat semua orang heran dan cemas. Jangan suka mencari perhatian dengan cara seperti itu! Sungguh menyebalkan" ucap Donghae tajam.

Setelah mengatakan hal itu, Donghae menghela nafas lalu menyimpan ponselnya di saku celana. Ia melangkahkan kaki nya meninggalkan toko games juga Kyuhyun yang terdiam sambil mengepalkan tangannya begitu kuat.

'_Hae hyung… Jika aku tak boleh bersikap seperti ini lalu aku harus bersikap seperti apa agar tak terlihat menyebalkan di mata mu?' _

"Loh? Hae _hyung_ mau kemana? Donghae _hyung_ tunggu!"

Changmin dan Kibum yang baru saja keluar mengernyit bingung saat melihat Kyuhyun terdiam di depan pintu sambil menatap lurus ke depan, menatap punggung Donghae yang berjalan menjauh. Changmin langsung berteriak dan berlari mengejar Donghae sedangkan Kibum diam memperhatikan Kyuhyun.

Entah mengapa tubuhnya tak bisa bergerak untuk meninggalkan Kyuhyun dan menyusul Donghae juga Changmin. Ada perasaan aneh yang terasa sesak saat memperhatikan raut wajah Kyuhyun saat ini.

"A-ada apa?" tanya Kibum terbata setelah berusaha mengeluarkan suaranya. Kyuhyun sedikit tersentak kaget saat mendapatkan Kibum di samping nya dan menatapnya dengan tatapan aneh.

Selama beberapa saat Kyuhyun terdiam, hanya menatap kedalam manic hitam Kibum yang ikut terdiam. Sebuah senyuman kembali terukir di wajah Kyuhyun yang mulai menggelengkan kepalanya.

"_Aniyo hyung_" jawab Kyuhyun. Tentu saja Kibum tak percaya dengan ucapan itu. Ia bukan anak bodoh yang bisa di tipu dengan senyuman palsu seperti itu.

"Sudahlah, _kajja_ kita susul mereka _hyung_"

Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya pergi membuat Kibum menghela nafas. Ia tak tahu apa yang terjadi, yang pasti ada sesuatu antara kakak dan adiknya itu saat dirinya dan Changmin berada di dalam toko.

.

.

**OOOooo****ßCMB oooOOO**

"Lelah sekaliii~"

Donghae menghempaskan tubuhnya secara kasar di sofa. Ia juga meletakan beberapa tas belanja berisi t-shirt, jeans, topi dan barang lainnya di lantai. Kibum pun melepaskan jaket yang ia gunakan lalu ikut duduk di sofa. 3 jam mengelilingi Myeondong cukup membuat kaki terasa pegal.

"Bummie, buku yang aku beli tadi ada di tas mu bukan?" tanya Donghae saat mengingat buku latihan di toko buku. Ia tengah mengecek beberapa barang yang ia beli. Cukup senang barang keperluan dan keinginannya bisaterbeli semua, walaupun ia yakin _eomma_ akan memarahi nya tapi sekarang tak ada _eomma_ jadi ia bebas—haha.

Kibum mengangguk untuk menjawab pertanyaan sang _hyung_. Donghae mengeluarkan ponselnya saat benda itu bergetar dalam saku celana. Ia tersenyum setelah membaca pesan yang masuk.

"Jung Soo _hyung_ dalam perjalanan pulang. Ia sudah membelikan soup ikan dan bulgogi untuk makan malam kita" ujar Donghae senang. Kibum tersenyum lalu mengangguk mengerti.

"_Hyung_…"

Donghae menoleh saat Kibum memanggil nya. Ia menatap adiknya dengan tatapan bertanya.

"Itu… Sebenarnya apa yang kau bicarakan dengan Kyuhyun saat aku berada di dalam toko _games_?" tanya Kibum penasaran. Entah mengapa hal ini mengganjal hatinya sejak tadi. Donghae terdiam sejenak sebelum melanjutkan kegiatannya seakan malas menjawab pertanyaan Kibum.

"_Hyung_…"

"Bukan hal penting" balas Donghae membuat Kibum semakin penasaran. Ia yakin ada sesuatu yang terjadi. Sejak itu, Kyuhyun semakin terdiam. Senyuman dan tawa yang maknae nya itu tunjukan selama di perjalanan, seluruhnya palsu.

"Tapi dia—"

"Sudahlah. Aku mandi duluan _nde_?"

Donghae bangkit dari sofa lalu mengambil 2 tas belanja nya dan mulai melangkah pergi. Kibum pun tak bisa berkata apa pun lagi. Sepertinya Donghae tak ingin membicarakan hal ini dan ia sadar dengan sikap _hyung_ nya itu.

_**PRANG!**_

Baru beberapa langkah, Donghae terdiam di tempat saat sebuah suara terdengar dari arah dapur. Suara pecahan yang cukup nyaring. Donghae menoleh kearah Kibum yang juga sudah berdiri dari sofa. Mereka saling melempar tatapan sebelum keduanya berlari cepat menuju arah dapur.

.

.

"Kyu~ Kyu~ Kyuuuu~"

Changmin terus mengekori Kyuhyun setibanya di rumah. Ia mengikuti bocah itu menuju dapur dan terus merengek pada sepupunya itu. Sejak tadi ia memang meminta Kyuhyun agar mau menemani nya bermain game terbaru yang baru saja ia beli. Namun Kyuhyun yang memang dalam kondisi tak baik seakan mendiamkan semua rengekan itu. Ia tak mempedulikan Changmin yang terus mengikutinya dan memelas mengajak bermain game.

Lelah fisik, pikiran dan hati…

Itu yang menyelimuti Kyuhyun saat ini.

"Kyu~ ayolah. Nanti malam _eomma_ akan menjemputku pulang dari sini, jadi kita bermain sebentar ya? Aku sangat ingin bermain game dengan mu Kyu~"

Changmin mendengus sebal dan menghentakan kakinya kesal saat ia tak mendapat respon lagi dari Kyuhyun. Ia tak mengerti apa yang terjadi pada sepupunya itu. Sejak kemarin ia datang, Kyuhyun seakan mendiamkan nya dan itu membuatnya kesal. Ia tak suka dengan Kyuhyun yang diam seperti itu. Selain rindu dengan Kibum, alasan lain Changmin memilih menghabiskan weekend di rumah saudara nya adalah ia ingin bermain game dengan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun adalah rival yang sebanding dengan nya dalam urusan game tidak seperti Kibum yang selalu mengalahkan nya. Entah mengapa Changmin senang saat bermain dengan Kyuhyun. Tapi Kyuhyun terlihat berbeda sejak kemarin dan itu membuatnya kesal.

"Kyuhyun _hyung_!" pekik Changmin yang sudah membubuhkan kata '_hyung'_ pada Kyuhyun yang menandakan ia ingin Kyuhyun mendengarkan ucapan nya.

Namun memang kondisi Kyuhyun yang sedang 'kosong', _namja_ itu masih tak peduli dan dengan santai nya ia menuangkan air dingin dari botol yang di ambilnya dari kulkas. Ia sudah meminum beberapa gelas tapi perasaannya tetap tak segar.

_**Sret!**_

"Ya!" pekik Kyuhyun saat tiba-tiba Changmin mengambil botol kaca berisi air dingin itu dari tangannya. Ia menatap Changmin sebal.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Kembalikan botolnya!" titah Kyuhyun dengan tatapan memerintah.

Changmin menggembungkan pipinya kesal.

"Kau tidak mendengarkan ucapanku!" balas Changmin setengah berteriak. Kyuhyun berdecak kesal.

"Aku lelah Changmin-ah. Cepat kembalikan botol itu, aku mau minum!"

"_Shireo_!"

Emosi Kyuhyun semakin memuncak menghadapi Changmin yang seperti itu. Ia langsung menarik botol itu dari tangan Changmin namun sepupunya itu masih menahan nya dengan erat.

"Janji temani aku bermain game baru aku kembalikan botolnya!"

"Aku sedang tak ingin bermain game. Kembalikan!"

"_Shireo! Shireo! Shireo!_"

Kyuhyun semakin kesal dengan Changmin yang memaksa nya bermain game. Ia seakan melupakan jika tak hanya botol air itu yang tersedia, masih banyak botol lain di dalam kulkas. Oh ayolah, Kyuhyun sudah menahan kekesalan nya dan bersabar menghadapi Changmin yang secara tidak langsung membuat hatinya panas. Kedekatan Changmin dengan Kibum dan Donghae, cara Changmin bermanja pada kedua _hyung_ nya itu dan bagaimana perlakuan kakaknya pada sepupunya itu.

"KU BILANG KEMBALIKAN!

_**PRANG!**_

_**BRUK!**_

Tanpa sadar Kyuhyun mendorong bahu Changmin membuat bocah itu kehilangan keseimbangannya. Botol yang masih di tangannya terjatuh dan pecah begitu saja di lantai lalu dirinya pun jatuh terduduk di sana.

Changmin meringis saat merasakan sakit di bokongnya namun yang terlebih nyeri adalah tangannya yang ternyata sudah mengeluarkan darah segar. Sepertinya pecahan kaca dari botol itu melukai telapak tangannya.

Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya saat tersadar apa yang baru saja ia lakukan. Ia berdiri mematung di tempat menatap Changmin yang masih meringis kesakitan. Ia semakin terkejut saat melihat darah menetes ke lantai dan itu berasal dari telapak tangan sepupunya.

"_Appo—hiks_"

"Cha—"

"Ya Park Kyuhyun! Apa yang kau lakukan?"

_**DEG**_

Kyuhyun yang hendak mendekati Changmin terlonjak kaget dan tanpa sadar justru memundurkan langkahnya. Donghae dan Kibum langsung menghampiri keduanya. Mereka berdua cukup terkejut saat sampai di dapur sudah menemukan keadaan cukup kacau dengan pecahan botol dan air di sekitar Kyuhyun dan Changmin yang terduduk di lantai.

"Minnie, _gwenchanayo_?" tanya Kibum cemas. Ia terkejut saat melihat darah dari telapak tangan kanan adik sepupunya itu.

"_Ne_, ha-nya sakit" ringis Changmin.

"Kenapa bisa begini? Apa yang kau lakukan?" Donghae menatap Kyuhyun yang masih terdiam di tempat dengan raut ketakutan.

"Aku… Aku—"

"Aku terpeleset tadi jadi botol yang ku pegang jatuh dan aku terkena pecahannya"

Tiga kakak beradik itu menoleh saat Changmin mengeluarkan suaranya dan memotong ucapan Kyuhyun yang terbata. Dengan lancar Changmin memberikan alasan palsu. Ia hanya ingin melindungi Kyuhyun agar sepupunya tidak di marahi. Ia tersenyum tipis saat Kyuhyun menatapnya dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"Begitu?" tanya Donghae memastikan.

"Aku akan mengobati luka Changmin du—"

"Itu tidak benar! Aku yang mendorong Changmin sehingga dia jatuh bersama dengan botol itu"

Mata Donghae dan Kibum membulat mendengar ucapan sang adik. Mereka menatap Kyuhyun tajam. Kyuhyun hanya bisa mengepalkan tangannya begitu erat. Ia tak suka di lindungi dengan sebuah kebohongan seperti itu. Changmin hanya menghela nafas pasrah, percuma saja ia berdusta sebelumnya.

"Kau mendorongnya?" tanya Donghae tak percaya.

"_Ne_! Changmin merebut botol itu dari ku dan tak mau mengembalikannya. Aku hanya ingin mengambilnya lagi tapi karena kesal aku mendorongnya" jujur Kyuhyun tak peduli dengan tatapan marah dari Donghae dan Kibum yang bisa ia lihat secara jelas. Ia hanya melakukan apa yang selalu di pesan oleh _eomma_ kesayangannya—jangan pernah berbohong dalam situasi apapun.

"Kenapa kau... Aish! Apa yang kau pikirkan bodoh?! Kau tidak perlu mendorongnya? Lihat! Changmin terluka. Masih banyak botol air di kulkas, kenapa harus berebut HAH?!"

Entah mengapa Donghae berteriak keras seperti itu. Ia hanya tak menyangka karena persoalan sepele, Kyuhyun sampai mendorong Changmin dan sekarang membuat sepupunya terluka. Ia menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan marah. Harus ia akui mood nya hari ini tidak sepenuhnya baik apalagi setelah kejadian di depan toko games itu dan sekarang di tambah ulang _dongsaeng_ nya membuat orang lain terluka.

"Bukan salahku jika Changmin terluka. Dia terluka karena terkena pecahan!" balas Kyuhyun yang sepertinya ikut tersulut emosi. Ia balas menatap Donghae dengan tatapan marah walau mata itu sudah terlihat berkaca-kaca.

"Kalau kau tidak mendorongnya, botol itu tak akan pecah _pabbo-ya_!" pekik Donghae sangat keras membuat Kyuhyun kembali mundur beberapa langkah. Nafas Donghae memburu terlihat dari bahunya yang naik turun. Kyuhyun terdiam dan mulai menundukan kepalanya.

"Apa kau tahu yang kau lakukan itu bisa membahayakan orang lain, Kyu?" ucap Donghae dengan nada pelan. Ia juga tak tega melihat Kyuhyun ketakutan seperti itu namun jangan salahkan dirinya yang tiba-tiba membentak seperti tadi. Ia pun tak mengerti, semua itu di bawah kendali emosinya.

"Apalagi Changmin adalah sepupu mu. Sekarang untung hanya luka kecil di tangan nya, jika sesuatu yang lain ter—"

"Kau mencemaskan nya, _hyung_?"

Kyuhyun memotong ucapan Donghae yang terpaksa menghentikan perkataannya dan mengenyit bingung dengan pertanyaan Kyuhyun.

"Kau dan Bum _hyung_ sangat mencemaskan Changmin. Aku tahu itu"

Kibum yang sedaritadi hanya terdiam sedikit terkejut saat namanya di lontarkan oleh Kyuhyun. Donghae melirik kearah Kibum yang juga menatap kakaknya itu tak mengerti.

"Kau ini bicara apa huh? Changmin adalah adik sepupu kami pasti kami mencemaskan nya"

Donghae, Kibum dan Changmin mengerutkan dahinya saat mendengar suara tawa pelan dari Kyuhyun yang masih menundukan kepalanya. Donghae dan Kibum menatap adik mereka dengan tatapan intens. Sungguh mereka tak mengerti ada apa dengan kelakuan sang _dongsaeng_.

"Dan apapun yang ku lakukan akan selalu salah di mata kalian. Benar kan?" ujar Kyuhyun.

"Mendorong seseorang hingga terjatuh, tentu saja itu salah _pabbo_! Kami tidak menyalahkanmu tapi kami harus menegurmu dan kau harus meminta maaf pada Changmin!" balas Donghae.

"_Arraso hyung, arraso_! Semua yang ku kerjakan itu salah di matamu dan semua nya menyebalkan bagi mu begitu kan? Kau sudah mengatakannya tadi!"

Donghae terkesiap saat Kyuhyun membalas ucapannya dengan nada tinggi belum lagi saat sang adik menatapnya seakan menantang namun air mata sudah membasahi wajah adiknya itu. Donghae tak bisa berucap apa pun lagi, ia teringat akan kata-katanya sendiri saat di depan toko tadi.

"Lalu apa yang harus ku lakukan HAH?!" teriak Kyuhyun dengan tubuh bergetar. Mata itu terlihat memerah dan basah namun tersirat sebuah kesedihan dan luka yang dalam.

"Dan semua yang di lakukan Changmin benar di mata kalian, begitu? Kalian selalu memuji nya dan tersenyum saat ia membantu kalian, tapi aku? Kalian tak pernah melakukan itu! Aku selalu salah di mata kalian!"

Changmin membulatkan matanya saat namanya di sangkut pautkan. Kenapa jadi dia? Apa yang dia lakukan? Kenapa Kyuhyun membanding-bandingkan dirinya? _Aigoo_…. Sebenarnya ada apa?

"SEBENARNYA _DONGSAENG_ KALIAN ITU AKU ATAU CHANGMIN?!"

**.**

**.**

**-To be Continued-**

Annyeong~ ^^

Yeay gak sampai seminggu apdetnya kkk~

Nyesek sendiri ngetik bagian Kyu di sini fuhh, sudahlah lye bingung mau ngomong apa lagi /di getok/

Jeongmal KamsaHAE yang sudah membaca, meriview, memfav dan terus menanti bcmb~ ^^

See ya next chap…

**Replying review :**

**Riekyumidwife** : updet eonn~ kkk /poorkyunnie/ gak tega juga nulis yang kejam banget eon /ngeles padahal bingung mo di siksa gimana lagi/haha ne eon, gomawo ^^

**Vha Chandra** : ya ampun kyu mau di gantung di monas? Buat pajangan di monas ya biar tambah keren itu monas /eh xD gomawo

**ChoYeonRin** : mian baru apdet sekarang haha sip masukan di terima, liat aja nanti (Kyu : mau di apain lagi gue? ;;) gomawo~

**Cece** : mereka itu selalu peduli sama kyunnie kok (TeukHaeBum : /nodsnods/) kkk gomawo~

**Blackyuline** : (Kyu : yeay! Ada yang belain kyu kan~ /hugback/) kkk mian gak bisa asap tapi udah lanjut, gomawo~

**Cho-i-chahyun** : kkk lye gak ngaduk ngaduk kok cuma nyampur2 (?) biar reader dapet feel nya semua dari seneng mpe nangis /loh/ gomawo~

**AngeLeeteuk** : kkk pelan2 tawa nya chingu nanti keselek (?) hehe mian baru apdet, kurang dari seminggu kok ._.v gomawo~

**Kkyu32** : cup cup jan nangis, kyu fine2 aja kok, iya kan kyu? (Kyu : =.=) haha gomawo~

**Kadera** : jinja gak masuk? Kok bisa ._. haha tau apa chingu? Sip2 kkk gomawo~

**Ay** : iya, gak langsung tamat yang part kyu soalnya ini juga gabungin tiga hyung nya itu kalo kibum kan Cuma deketin dia sama Teuk hehe mian baru apdet, gomawo~

**92line** : kkk Kyunnie udah meledak kayak eonn mau tuh di atas xD jinja? Wuaa gomawo eonn ^^ ne, udah apdet kurang dari seminggu hihi gomawo~

**Yolyol** : nah! Sakit.. sakit banget kalo kata Kyu /eh hehe gemas? Cubit aja gak larang kok kkk gomawo~

**Kim Soo Jin** : syukur deh kalo emosinya bisa nyalur ke chingu kkk ne, gomawo~

**Ratnasparkyu** : tuh kyu dengerin kata ratna, mereka gengsi kkk jinja? Ne gomawo^^

**SnowBum Kyudevil** : Kyu tetep evil kok tenang saja tapi di chap ini dia mellow -.-v kkk mian baru apdet, gomawo~

**Hikari tsuky** : benci gak ya? /mikir ganteng (?)/ haha ne, gomawo~

**Bella** : kerasa feelnya? Syukur deh kalo ke salurin ahaha iya, ini apdet kurang dari seminggu kok haha gomawo~

**Shintalang** : /kasih tisu/ cup cup jan nangis, haha salahkan teukhaebum aja jan salahin lye kenapa mereka gak peka /kabur/ gomawo~

**Sfsclouds** : nanggung ya? Kkk ne, gomawo semangat nya~

**Anonymouss** : hai2 cla haha gwenchana^^ foodmonster lagi tak beraksi jadi aman itu kulkas /eh/ kkk ne, gomawo~

**IrumaAckleschia** : Wae waeyo? ._.

**Aninkyuelf** : kkk~ sip liat aja nanti /pinjemsmirkkyu/ ne, mian baru apdet hehe gomawo~

**Kyuqie** : haha sip, lye juga gak tega sih /nangis/ gomawo~

**Noona-nim** : hehe mianhae, lye emang suka chang2 ._.v dia di sini Cuma buat kyu cemburu doang kok, mianhae~

**3240KKB** : kkk~ jan di tampol chingu, kasian 2 bocah itu /pelokhaebum/ haha gomawo~

**KyuChul** : hahaha saeng2… iya2 deh, cheonma~ ini udah apdet kurang dari seminggu kok hehe gomawo~

**ichaElfs** : /kasih tisu/ uljima~ hehe ne, mian lama, gomawo~

**Little kid** : welcome ^^ haha iya ini genre fav lye sih.. ne, gomawo sudah baca n review~ see ya

**Bryan ryeohyun** : (chang : shireo! Bum hyung punya Min~ ; Kyu : /getokMin/ enak aja, Bum hyung Cuma punya Kyu! Huh) kkk ne, gomawo~

**Gyurievil** : hohoho ada sparkyu kejam lagi di sini xD siipp! Liat aja ntar lye tega apa gak bikin kyu tambah ke siksa /eh gomawo~

**Gyu1315** : mian baru apdet sekarang hehe gomawo~

**Lee minji elf** : hehe ne, gomawo~

**Kyurielf** : kenapa bum cuek? Nantikan chap2 berikutnya~ /di getok/ haha ne, gomawo~

**Arum Junnie** : ada yang bisa menebak ternyata ehehe ne, mian lama apdetnya, gomawo~

**Ayu** : /kasih tisu/ mian ya, gak terus2an kok nyiksa nya tapi dia paling cocok di gituin /di lempar PSP ma Kyu/ haha ne, tenang gak selamanya kyu di siksa nanti ada saat nya hae di siksa jga deh /eh/ gomawo~

**Jmhyewon** : ketawa dalam tangis ._. chingu hebat kkk~ ne, mian lama apdetnya, gomawo~

**Ay** : chingu ngeriview dua kali kah tapi isi ripiu nya beda? ._. /liat diatas udah ada namanya/ persaudaraan mereka emang unik dan antik (?) haha ne, gomawo~

**Aulia** : mian baru apdet sekarang, ne gomawo~

**Hikmajantapan** : mian baru apdet sekarang ehehe sip, gomawo~

**MiKYU** : iya ini sudah lanjut kok, gomawo~

**Sign,**

**-LyELF-**


	6. Chapter 5

_**BE CLOSE MY BROTHERS**_

.

.

_**Main Cast :**_

Park Jung Soo / LeeTeuk

Lee Donghae as Park Donghae

Kim Kibum as Park Kibum

Cho Kyuhyun as Park Kyuhyun

.

_**Genre**_ : Family and Friendship

.

Warning : Typo(s), bored, bad plot, ooc

.

_**Summarry :**_

Kasih sayang selalu ada di dalam sebuah keluarga walaupun seakan ada pembatas yang membuat suasana menjadi canggung. Selalu ada cinta di balik semua pertengkaran dan perdebatan. Tapi bukankah akan lebih indah jika suasana canggung dan pertengkaran yang terjadi itu lenyap, terganti dengan sebuah kehangatan dan kebersamaan setiap anggota dalam sebuah keluarga besar.

.

.

**OOOooo****ßCMB oooOOO**

_**PART 5**_

Seorang _namja_ berlari menembus rintik hujan. Pakaian dan tubuhnya sudah terlihat basah oleh air yang mengalir dari langit itu. Tak seperti orang lain yang memilih menepi untuk menunggu hujan reda agar mereka tidak kehujanan, _namja_ itu terus berlari. Dalam pikirannya hanya sosok ketiga _dongsaeng_ dan sepupunya yang sudah menunggu di rumah.

Jung Soo menghiraukan tatapan aneh dari orang-orang yang menepi di pinggir jalan ataupun pertokoan, ia terus berlari dengan kecepatan maksimal. Rumah nya hanya tinggal sedikit lagi, setelah melewati pertigaan di depan sana maka akan sampai.

Ia memang terpaksa pulang sendiri dengan angkutan umum saat Heechul mendapatkan kabar untuk pulang secepatnya karena ada urusan. Awalnya Heechul memaksa untuk mengantarkan nya pulang terlebih dahulu namun Jung Soo menolak. Arah rumah kedua nya berlawanan dan Jung Soo sebagai sahabat yang baik tak ingin memperlama waktu Heechul.

Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk naik bus. Namun sepertinya ia sedang tidak beruntung, setelah mampir ke restoran di ujung pertokoan untuk membeli makan malam tiba-tiba hujan turun dengan cukup deras. Ia tak membawa payung dan tak mungkin ia menunggu hujan reda. Ia tak mau membuat _dongsaeng_ nya telat makan malam lagi seperti kemarin malam sehingga ia memutuskan untuk berlari menembus hujan.

Dengan tergesa, Jung Soo membuka pagar rumahnya dan langsung melesat masuk ke dalam rumah. Ia menghela nafas lega.

"Syukurlah" gumamnya sembari melepaskan sepatu nya. Ia harus segera mandi dengan air hangat, kepalanya sudah terasa pusing karena kehujanan. Ia tak mau jatuh sakit.

"Aish basah… basah… _Hyung_ pulang~~" ucap Jung Soo memberi salam dengan cukup keras agar terdengar oleh yang lain. Ia menyusuri lorong rumahnya dengan sedikit berjinjit agar tidak membasahi lantai. Ia mengernyit bingung saat tak melihat sosok ataupun mendengar suara adik dan sepupu nya.

Tanpa memusingkan hal itu, Jung Soo melangkahkan kaki nya menuju dapur. Ia ingin meletakan soup ikan dan bulgogi yang ia beli sebelum pergi mandi. Namun ia mengerutkan dahinya saat samar-samar mendengar suara ribut dari dapur.

Jung Soo tersenyum saat melihat sosok ketiga adik nya ada di dapur dari ambang pintu namun senyuman itu tak bertahan lama saat menyadari suasana tegang di ruangan tersebut. Ia pun terheran kenapa ada pecahan dan Changmin terduduk di lantai bersama Kibum di sebelahnya.

"Hei, apa yang ka—"

"Lalu apa yang harus ku lakukan HAH?!"

Jung Soo sedikit terkejut saat mendengar teriakan dari Kyuhyun. Ia mengurungkan niatnya untuk melangkah mendekati mereka. Ia terdiam di ambang pintu yang membatasi dapur dengan ruang makan, berusaha mencerna apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Dan semua yang di lakukan Changmin benar di mata kalian, begitu kan? Kalian selalu memuji nya dan tersenyum saat ia membantu kalian, tapi aku? Kalian tak pernah melakukan itu! Aku selalu salah di mata kalian!"

"SEBENARNYA DONGSAENG KALIAN ITU AKU ATAU CHANGMIN?!"

Jung Soo sukses membulatkan matanya saat mendengar pekikan keras dan penuh amarah dari Kyuhyun. Ia hanya bisa terdiam dan tercengang di tempat. Belum sempat ia mencerna situasi, adik terkecilnya itu kembali berteriak keras. Isakan pun bisa tertangkap jelas oleh pendengaran Jung Soo. Ia menatap Donghae dan Kibum yang sepertinya juga tercengang di tempat masing-masing.

Keadaan hening sesaat…

Hanya terasa ketegangan dan keadaan yang sangat tak mengenakan.

Tak berapa lama, Kyuhyun segera berbalik dan langsung berlari meninggalkan tempat itu. Kyuhyun sadar _hyung_ tertua nya sudah tiba namun ia tak peduli, bahkan ia sempat menyenggol tangan Jung Soo membuat kakaknya itu sedikit menyingkir dari ambang pintu.

"Kyu!" panggil Jung Soo dengan keras namun Kyuhyun tetap berlari.

Jung Soo ingin mengejar namun Ia harus tahu apa yang sebelumnya terjadi terlebih dahulu. Yang ia tahu saat ini hanya satu kata yaitu masalah (lagi). Jung Soo menghela nafas berat. Ia beralih menatap ketiga bocah lainnya yang masih terdiam di tempatnya masing-masing. Ia memperhatikan raut wajah kedua adiknya dan Changmin yang terlihat sudah menangis. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Kenapa selalu dia yang tak tahu apa-apa dengan masalah yang terjadi pada _dongsaeng_ nya itu? Oh Tuhan, denyutan di kepala Jung Soo semakin menjadi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Bummie? Cepat obati Changmin" ucap Donghae membuat lamunan Kibum buyar. Ia menatap punggung Donghae sejenak sebelum berdiri dan memapah Changmin untuk pergi dari tempat itu. Kibum bisa melihat keterkejutan Jung Soo saat melihat darah yang masih mengalir dari telapak tangan Changmin. Ia hanya menganggukan kepalanya seakan memberi tanda 'baik-baik saja' pada _hyung_ nya sebelum benar-benar pergi dari ruangan itu.

Akhirnya Jung Soo hanya bisa menatap Donghae yang masih terdiam di tempat sambil menatap pecahan kaca yang berserakan di lantai.

"Hae…" panggil Jung Soo.

"Ku mohon, jangan bertanya apa pun saat ini _hyung_. Mandilah, aku akan membereskan ini"

Jung Soo menghela nafas mendengar jawaban Donghae. Dengan berat hati, Jung Soo melangkah pergi, ia meletakan ranselnya di kursi meja makan dan akhirnya beralih menuju kamar mandi di lorong dekat ruangan tersebut.

.

.

.

Suasana ruang makan saat ini terasa begitu tenang dalam sebuah ketegangan. Tak ada suara dari 3 _namja_ yang tengah menikmati makan malam mereka. Tak ada nafsu makan membuat makanan lezat yang terhidang di atas meja teranggur begitu saja.

Jung Soo telah menuntaskan makan nya. Ia menghela nafas sembari meletakan sendoknya di meja lalu beralih menatap mangkuk nasi yang masih tersisa setengah. Bagaimana bisa selera makan jika kedua adiknya lebih senang menatap makanan mereka dan memakannya hanya sedikit. Bahkan adik terkecilnya masih saja mengurung diri di kamar. Sia-sia sudah pengorbanannya menembus hujan hanya untuk menikmati makan malam menyenangkan bersama.

Jung Soo menatap Donghae dan Kibum yang masih makan dalam diam. Soup ikan yang selalu menjadi kesukaan Donghae sekarang terasa hambar dan membuat namja itu hanya memakannya sedikit. Kibum pun lebih banyak termenung dalam acara makan ini.

Ia sudah mendengar cerita dari Kibum karena sejak tadi Donghae lebih sering berdiam diri dan enggan menjawab pertanyaan apa pun yang di luncurkan sang kakak. Jung Soo hanya bisa mengacak rambutnya frustasi dengan semua ini.

Ah! lalu dimana Changmin? Dia sudah pulang ke rumahnya. Setelah kejadian tadi, Changmin terus menangis dan seakan menyalahkan kehadiran nya sendiri. Jung Soo dan Kibum pun berusaha meyakinkan ini bukan salahnya. Terlalu lelah menangis, bocah berusia 7 tahun itu pun akhirnya tertidur. Shim Ahjumma datang menjemput tak lama setelahnya, Jung Soo meminta maaf atas luka di tangan Changmin berulang kali. Shim ahjumma hanya tersenyum maklum dan setelahnya ia membawa anak semata wayang nya itu pulang.

"Aku sudah selesai"

Jung Soo dan Kibum reflek menatap Donghae intens. Donghae hanya terdiam lalu bangkit dari kursinya.

"Duduklah Hae. _Hyung_ ingin bicara" ucap Jung Soo tegas.

Untuk pertama kali nya Donghae tak menuruti permintaan langsung dari _hyung_ nya itu. Ia tetap berdiri dan beranjak dari tempat itu. Jung Soo yang melihat itu sedikit geram dan mengeratkan kepalan tangannya.

"Park Donghae!"

"Mianhae _hyung_. Aku tak ingin membicarakan apa pun saat ini. Aku ingin tidur" balas Donghae tepat di ambang pintu. Setelahnya _namja_ itu melanjutkan langkahnya kembali menuju kamar.

Jung Soo menghela nafas berat lalu mengacak rambutnya kesal. Kenapa _dongsaeng_ nya susah sekali di ajak bicara? Donghae dan Kyuhyun sama saja, mereka lebih memilih mengurung diri di dalam kamar dan itu semakin membuat Jung Soo kesal sekaligus cemas. Apa mereka mau membuat ku mati cemas _eoh_?

"Sudahlah _hyung_"

Jung Soo mengalihkan tatapan pada _namja_ yang masih menyumpit bulgogi nya dengan tenang. Ia menatap adiknya dengan tatapan bingung. Lagi-lagi ekspresi datar yang tak bisa di baca oleh Jung Soo. Walaupun begitu, Jung Soo tahu perasaan dan pikiran Kibum juga kacau sama seperti yang lainnya.

"Bawakan makan untuk Kyuhyun saja. Hae _hyung_ hanya membutuhkan waktu sendiri" lanjut Kibum sembari menatap dalam manic sang _hyung_.

"Aku akan merapikan meja dan membersihkan peralatan makan. Kau temui saja dia"

Jung Soo terdiam sejenak sebelum menganggukan kepala dan tersenyum lembut sebagai balasan untuk Kibum. Ia menyiapkan nasi dan bulgogi dan menaruhnya di nampan.

"_Gomawo_ Bummie" ucap Jung Soo sebelum pergi meninggalkan ruang makan.

Kibum masih terduduk di ruang makan seorang diri. Ekspresi datar nya mulai pudar berganti dengan wajah sendu yang ia sembunyikan sejak tadi. Ia hanya terdiam menatap kosong makanan yang masih banyak tersaji di meja.

_Bum hyung—hiks dia jahat_

Kata-kata itu kembali terngiang dalam pikiran nya. Di dalam diam nya, Kibum memang memikirkan semua kejadian yang terjadi sejak kemarin di tambah dengan semua ucapan sang maknae kepada mereka hari ini. Jahat? Ya, ia sadar dirinya memang jahat. Ia belum bisa menjadi _hyung_ yang baik bagi Kyuhyun. Terutama saat mendengar penuturan Kyuhyun tadi sore.

Kibum sadar Kyuhyun cemburu akan kedekatannya dengan Changmin. Tak hanya hari ini, Kibum sering memergoki adiknya itu sering memperhatikan dirinya ketika sedang berdua dengan Changmin. Jangan salahkan dirinya, Ia sendiri tak mengerti kenapa bisa bersikap lebih terbuka dan mengungkapkan rasa sayang pada sepupunya itu secara mudah, sangat berbeda jika bersama dengan Kyuhyun. Ia juga bingung kenapa ia tak pernah bisa secara terang-terangan memberikan perhatian dan senyuman lembut pada adiknya itu. Apa mungkin bayang-bayang masa lalu masih berputar dan menghalangi niat nya untuk dekat dengan Kyuhyun?

Jangan bertanya apa dia sayang pada adiknya itu atau tidak. Kalian pasti bisa mengira dan menebaknya sendiri bukan?

Kibum menghela nafas panjang. Tangan nya tertumpu di meja dan mulai menutup wajahnya sendiri. Selama beberapa saat _namja_ itu memejamkan matanya berusaha menenangkan dirinya sendiri. Perasaan nya campur aduk antara bersalah, bingung dan sedih. Ia tak yakin akan bisa tidur malam ini di tengah kegundahan seperti ini.

Tak ingin berlama-lama dengan pikiran yang membuat dada nya sesak, Kibum bangkit dari kursinya. Ia mulai mengambil makanan yang masih tersisa untuk di simpan di dalam kulkas, bisa di makan untuk makan pagi esok. Setelahnya ia pun segera membersihkan peralatan makan itu dengan serius berusaha mengalihkan pikiran nya yang kacau.

.

.

_**Tok… Tok…**_

"Kyu, _jebal_ biarkan _hyung_ masuk"

Entah sudah berapa kali ketukan di daun pintu berwarna coklat aboni itu dan sudah berapa kali Jung Soo memanggil dengan nada mulai dari pelan hingga meninggi.

"Kau harus makan, Kyu. _Hyung_ tak mau kau sakit, _jebal_" ujar Jung Soo dengan nada semakin pelan dan memelas. Bulgogi dan nasi yang Jung Soo bawa sudah tak sehangat sebelumnya.

Jung Soo menyandarkan punggungnya di dinding sebelah daun pintu itu. Tangan kirinya terus mengetuk dan tangan kanannya tetap memegang nampan berisi makanan itu. Tatapan Jung Soo teralih menuju pintu yang berada di hadapan kamar sang _maknae_. Perasaan cemas juga tertuju pada Donghae, ia juga ingin menemui adiknya itu tapi ia lebih mengkhawatirkan Kyuhyun yang belum memakan makan malam nya. Kenapa selalu ada masalah? Bisakah sehari saja bebas dari semua keributan dan masalah seperti ini?

"Kyu… hyung tak akan memaksa mu untuk bercerita dan bertanya macam-macam padamu. Hyung hanya ingin kau makan, Kyu. _Jebal_" ujar Jung Soo lagi semakin pelan. Ia sendiri tak yakin suara nya bisa di dengar sang _dongsaeng_.

_**Cklek**_

Jung Soo terkejut saat mendengar suara kunci yang terbuka namun senyuman langsung terukir di wajahnya. Ia kembali menatap pintu sang _maknae_, ia yakin pintu itu sudah tak terkunci lagi saat ini. Secara perlahan Jung Soo membuka pintu itu dan di sambut dengan kegelapan ruangan itu. Ia pun melangkah masuk lalu segera menyalakan saklar lampu di sebelah pintu membuat cahaya mulai memenuhi ruangan itu.

Tatapan sendu tertuju pada bocah yang tengah bergulung di ranjangnya dengan posisi menyamping menghadap dinding. Jung Soo mendekati Kyuhyun lalu duduk di sisi kosong tempat tidur itu. Ia tak segera berbicara, tangan nya justru terjulur untuk mengelus surai coklat Kyuhyun dengan lembut berusaha memberi ketenangan pada adiknya itu.

"Bangunlah _saeng_, makan dulu _nde_?" ujar Jung Soo setelah beberapa saat ia terdiam.

Belum ada respon yang di tunjukan dari Kyuhyun. Jung Soo berusaha sabar menghadapi adik kecilnya itu.

"Kyu…" panggil Jung Soo lagi.

Jung Soo kembali mengulas senyum tipis saat melihat pergerakan dari Kyuhyun. Adiknya mulai menyibakan selimut yang tadi menutupi tubuhnya dan mulai terduduk. Kyuhyun melirik ke arah makanan yang di pangku oleh kakaknya. Ia memang lapar tapi tak ada sedikit pun nafsu makan dalam dirinya. Jung Soo memperhatikan sejenak raut wajah Kyuhyun. Wajah sendu bisa tertangkap jelas, mata sembab yang mengerjap polos membuat Jung Soo mengulas senyum miris. Ia menempelkan telapak tangan nya di kening Kyuhyun hanya untuk memastikan adiknya tak terserang demam. Daya tahan tubuh Kyuhyun yang lemah, sejak kemarin telat makan malam dan masalah seperti ini tentu membuat Jung Soo cemas. Kyuhyun meraih tangan Jung Soo lalu menatap kakaknya itu sembari menggeleng pelan.

"Aku tidak sakit, _hyung_" ucap Kyuhyun pelan dan lemas. Jung Soo tersenyum lalu mengacak pelan rambut Kyuhyun.

Nampan berisi makanan itu sekarang telah beralih di pangkuan Kyuhyun namun _namja_ itu masih belum menyentuhkan sedikit pun.

"Makanlah. Apa ingin _hyung_ suapi?" tanya Jung Soo. Kyuhyun kembali menggeleng dan mulai mengambil sumpitnya.

Jung Soo terdiam memberikan waktu kepada Kyuhyun untuk memakan makan malamnya dengan tenang. Sesekali ia mengelus kepala dan punggung Kyuhyun.

Wajah sendu itu…

Sungguh Jung Soo semakin sedih melihat ekspresi seperti itu di wajah adik kecilnya. Selama ini ia tak pernah melihat ekspresi Kyuhyun yang seperti ini. Kyuhyun selalu ceria walaupun terkadang cemberut kesal dan menangis karena pertengkaran nya dengan Donghae namun itu hanya sejenak. Tapi sekarang, kesenduan itu terlihat sangat lekat di wajah manis adiknya.

"_Mianhae_"

Satu kata itu meluncur dari mulut Jung Soo tanpa dirinya sendiri sadari. Kyuhyun menoleh dan menatap kakaknya bingung. Jung Soo sedikit meringis, ia sendiri tak sadar apa yang ia pikirkan tiba-tiba terucap begitu saja tanpa di perintah.

"_Wae hyung_?" tanya Kyuhyun pelan. Ia mendengar dengan jelas ucapan _hyung_ nya namun ia ingin memastikan nya lagi. Kyuhyun bisa melihat mata Jung Soo yang bergerak gelisah membuatnya tersenyum geli di dalam hati.

Tak ingin memaksa, Kyuhyun tak berucap dan memilih melanjutkan memakan bulgogi nya. Jung Soo pun terdiam. Pandangan nya tertuju pada Kyuhyun yang masih memakan makanannya namun pikiran nya tengah melayang-layang.

"_Mianhae_ Kyu, _hyung_ sudah…" Setelah cukup lama terdiam, lagi-lagi permintaan maaf kembali meluncur dari mulut Jung Soo. Tak seperti sebelumnya, Kyuhyun memilih tetap makan untuk membiarkan kakaknya berucap lebih banyak lagi. Tapi sepertinya Jung Soo bingung harus merangkai kata-kata seperti apa untuk mengungkapkan semua yang ada di hatinya saat ini.

"Itu… _hyung_—"

"Bagaimana keadaan Changmin?"

Menyadari kegugupan dari Jung Soo, Kyuhyun memilih mengalihkan pembicaraan. Ia tak ingin memaksa Jung Soo mengatakan apa yang tak ingin di katakan _namja_ itu. Kyuhyun tak menoleh, ia tetap terfokus pada makanannya.

"_Eoh_? Ah Min baik-baik saja. Lukanya tidak parah, kau tak perlu khawatir. Dia sudah pulang tadi" jawab Jung Soo dengan nada pelan. Ia mencoba tersenyum walau tak yakin adiknya akan melihat senyuman itu.

"Syukurlah" gumam Kyuhyun sembari meletakan sendok di nampan. Ia sudah merasa kenyang walau makanan itu masih tersisa. Kyuhyun terdiam masih menatap nampan di pangkuan nya dengan tatapan kosong.

"Untuk yang tadi—"

"Aku yang salah _hyung_. Aku menyadari nya, _mianhae_. Aku tak bisa menahan marah seperti yang selalu _eomma_ ingatkan. _Mianhae_, aku salah _hyung_" ucap Kyuhyun dengan nada lirih dan tatapan sendu memotong ucapan kakaknya. Jung Soo mengulurkan tangannya mengusap kepala Kyuhyun dengan sangat lembut.

"_Gwenchana hyung_ mengerti. Jangan menyalahkan dirimu sendiri"

Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk sekali. Ia memindahkan nampan di pangkuan ke kasur kemudian semakin menundukan kepalanya. Ia memainkan jemarinya dan terkadang meremas tangannya sendiri. Mata nya pun terlihat bergerak gelisah walau tak ada suara yang keluar dari bibir kecil itu, Jung Soo tahu perasaan adiknya masih kacau.

"Kyu…" panggil Jung Soo. Kyuhyun hanya melirik sekilas lalu kembali ke kesibukan awalnya.

"Apa kau membenci _hyung_?"

Pertanyaan yang meluncur dari mulut Jung Soo sukses membuat Kyuhyun menoleh dan menatap kakaknya dengan tatapan sulit di mengerti. Ia menautkan alisnya seakan meminta _hyung_ nya mengulang ucapan nya lagi.

"Apa kau membenci kami?" ulang Jung Soo lagi. Kyuhyun langsung menggeleng dengan cepat. Tatapan bingung itu berubah menjadi tatapan kaget.

"Kenapa _hyung_ bertanya begitu? Tentu saja tidak" ucap Kyuhyun pasti. Jung Soo tersenyum mendengar jawaban adiknya.

"Bukankah kami memperlakukan mu dengan buruk? Kenapa kau tak membenci kami saja?" ujar Jung Soo lagi. Tanpa sadar Kyuhyun menggembungkan pipinya kesal mendengar pertanyaan itu lagi.

"_Hyung_! Kyu tak akan pernah membenci kalian. _Jeongmal_. Kyu… Kyu sangat menyayangi kalian. Karena… karena—kalian _hyungdeul_ ku" ucap Kyuhyun sepenuh hati, bisa terlihat dari kilatan matanya yang menunjukan kesungguhan. Jung Soo tersenyum membuat Kyuhyun kembali menyembunyikan wajahnya, rona merah terlihat menghiasi pipi chubby nya, Ia malu dengan ucapan nya sendiri.

"Justru… aku yang takut jika kalian lah yang sebenarnya membenciku" tambah Kyuhyun dengan nada bergetar dan cukup lirih.

Jung Soo mendekatkan duduknya dengan Kyuhyun lalu segera merengkuh tubuh kecil Kyuhyun dalam pelukan nya dari samping. Ia mengelus rambut Kyuhyun dengan lembut dan sayang.

"Apa menurutmu kami membenci mu?" tanya Jung Soo. Ia bisa merasakan Kyuhyun mengangguk dalam pelukannya.

"Hum!" gumam Kyuhyun sembari memejamkan matanya. Ia memeluk tangan Jung Soo yang merengkuhnya dengan erat.

Perasaan hangat dan nyaman seperti ini selalu Kyuhyun rasakan jika berada di dekat Jung Soo karena itulah ia lebih senang memeluk kakak tertua nya ini di banding Donghae dan Kibum, toh kedua _hyung_ nya itu juga selalu menolak untuk di peluk. Huh!

"Berarti kau salah Kyu. _Hyung_ sangat menyayangi mu, adik kecil yang selalu memberikan warna dan kecerian di keluarga ini" ucap Jung Soo lembut. Kyuhyun hanya terdiam berusaha menyerap dan menyimpan setiap kata yang di ucapkan sang _hyung_ di dalam hati dan pikirannya.

"Walau _hyung_ jarang menunjukannya secara langsung tapi setelah 4 tahun kita tinggal bersama. _Hyung_ sangat menyayangi mu. Kau sudah menempati tempat khusus di hati _hyung_"

"_Mianhae_. _hyung_… _hyung_ sangat cuek dan terkesan menjauhi mu saat awal keluarga kita berkumpul kembali. Itu karena _hyung_ merasa canggung dengan mu. _Hyung_ sadar akan kebodohan itu. _Hyung_ berniat mendekati mu tapi _hyung_ tak tahu harus memulai nya darimana"

Suara Jung Soo mulai bergetar dan tanpa Kyuhyun sadari mata _namja_ itu sudah berair dan memerah tapi sebisa mungkin Jung Soo menahan cairan bening yang hendak mengalir dan membasahi wajahnya. Bukan hanya Jung Soo, Kyuhyun pun sudah menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan isak tangis yang bisa meluncur kapan saja. Matanya terbuka dan mengerjap berulang kali untuk menyingkirkan embun yang sudah menutupi manic indahnya.

"Tapi yang perlu kau tahu… _hyung_ tak ingin kita semua berpisah lagi. _Hyung_ sangat menyayangi kalian semua. _Appa, eomma_, Hae, Bum dan kau—Kyu" Jung Soo mengeratkan rengkuhan nya pada tubuh sang _dongsaeng_ seakan meyakinkan ucapan yang baru saja keluar dari mulutnya.

"_Ji—jin-ja_?" Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukan Jung Soo dan menatap kakaknya dengan tatapan ragu. Jung Soo menunjukan _angelic smile_ nya lalu mengangguk pasti.

Ia menatap manic coklat Jung Soo dalam untuk menemukan kepastian itu. Sudut bibir Kyuhyun terangkat membentuk senyuman manis saat melihatnya. Namun senyuman itu berangsur memudar membuat alis Jung Soo bertaut bingung.

"_Wae_?" tanya Jung Soo penasaran.

"Tapi Hae _hyung_ dan Bum _hyung_. Mereka… mereka membenci ku" ujar Kyuhyun kembali menundukan kepalanya. Ia meremas tangan nya sendiri.

"Siapa yang mengatakan mereka membenci mu _heum_?" Jung Soo mengambil tangan Kyuhyun dan menggenggamnya dengan erat, menyalurkan kehangatan ke tangan yang terasa dingin itu. Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya tanpa menatap wajah sang _hyung_.

"Mereka menunjukan nya, mereka membenci ku" gumam Kyuhyun.

"Menunjukan seperti apa?" tanya Jung Soo lagi. Kyuhyun tak bisa menjawabnya. Ia hanya mampu menggelengkan kepalanya berulang kali membuat Jung Soo tersenyum geli.

"Apa kejadian kemarin malam belum cukup membuktikan jika mereka menyayangi mu, Kyu?"

Kyuhyun mendongakan kepalanya dan kembali menatap Jung Soo dengan raut bingung. Jung Soo mengusap pipi chubby Kyuhyun dengan lembut sambil menunjukan senyuman khasnya.

"Apa?"

"Kau ingat kejadian kemarin malam?"

Manik mata Kyuhyun melihat keatas dan bibirnya mengurucut tanpa sadar. Ia berusaha mengingat apa yang terjadi semalam. Jung Soo melebarkan senyumannya melihat wajah imut adiknya itu.

"Semalam aku hanya menangis. Lalu mereka… huh, mereka mengintip kita!" gumam Kyuhyun setelah mengingat kejadian memalukan kemarin malam. Memalukan? Tentu saja malu, kedua _hyung_ nya itu mendengar curhatan dirinya pada Jung Soo tentang mereka. Jung Soo tertawa kecil lalu mengangguk membenarkan ucapan Kyuhyun.

"Lalu?"

"Mereka menyayangi mu makanya mereka bertingkah seperti itu"

"_Mwo_? _Hyung_ mereka itu mengintip dan menguping pembicaraan kita. Kata _eomma_ itu tidak baik!" decak kesal Kyuhyun.

"Mereka mencemaskan keadaan mu Kyunnie. Sikapmu kemarin cukup membuat kami khawatir, tak biasanya kau diam seperti itu. Tapi karena mereka tak berani melihat secara langsung keadaanmu jadi mereka memilih mengintip dan mengawasi mu seperti itu" jawab Jung Soo membuat mata Kyuhyun membulat lucu, tak percaya dengan hal itu.

"Kau tahu? Sebelum _hyung_ masuk ke kamarmu, Hae sudah berdiri di depan pintu kamarmu terlebih dahulu. Dia hanya terdiam di luar dan menatap kamarmu dengan tatapan cemas. Saat _hyung_ datang, ia justru mengelak dan langsung kembali ke kamarnya tapi kau lihat kemarin? Dia sudah berada di depan kamarmu lagi saat kita berbicara"

Kyuhyun tercengang mendengar cerita itu. Ia mengerjapkan matanya polos membuat Jung Soo terkikik geli.

"Lalu… Susu yang kau minum kemarin. Bukan _hyung_ yang membuatkan nya tapi Kibum yang membuatkan susu itu untuk mu. Ia terlalu malu untuk memberikan secara langsung. Saat _hyung_ melihat mu, seharusnya ia sudah kembali ke kamar tapi kemarin ia juga berada di depan kamar bukan?"

Jung Soo menghela nafas setelah menceritakan apa yang ia saksikan kemarin. Ia masih saja tersenyum melihat ekspresi lucu yang di tunjukan _maknae_ nya. Jung Soo mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah sang _dongsaeng_ lalu mengecup kening Kyuhyun membuat adiknya itu semakin membulatkan mata kecilnya.

"Jangan hanya melihat dari apa yang biasa di tunjukan di luar tapi cobalah melihat dari sini, Kyunnie"

Jung Soo menepuk pelan dada hanya terdiam namun Jung Soo sadar Kyuhyun mengerti maksudnya. Walau terdiam dan hanya mengerjapkan matanya polos, senyuman tipis mulai terlihat di wajah manis Kyuhyun. Perasaan senang itu seakan telah meledak dan memenuhi relung hatinya.

.

.

.

**OOOooo****ßCMB oooOOO**

"_Yuuunng~ ayo kita main"_

"_Ish, aku sedang sibuk. Keluar, keluar!"_

_Wajah ceria anak kecil itu langsung pudar begitu saja mendengar jawaban dari sang kakak yang justru mengusirnya dari kamar. Dengan langkah gontai ia melangkah pergi._

"_Hae yuuung~ lihat Kyunnie punya coklat! Tadi ibu gulu membelikan Kyunnie ini, yung mau?"_

"_Yuuungggg~"_

_Anak kecil itu menggembungkan pipinya kesal saat ucapannya tak di gubris oleh kakaknya yang langsung beralih pergi menuju kamar._

"_Bummie, kka pakai sepatu mu yang benar terus kita bermain di taman"_

"_Bum tak bisa mengikat tali nya"_

"_Ah! Sini biar hyung ikatkan untuk Bum"_

"_Hae yuuungg~ Kyunnie juga tak bisa ikat ini!"_

"_Selesai! Hehe kajja kita pergi, Bummie"_

_Anak laki-laki berusia 6 tahun itu memandang sepatu nya dengan tatapan sendu. Kedua tali di sepatu itu masih belum terikat dengan benar. Ia menghembuskan nafasnya saat melihat kedua hyung nya sudah berlari keluar rumah sambil tertawa senang._

"_Yuunng~ apa yang yung lakukan?"_

"…"

"_Ah! Kyu bantu belsihkan bola itu nde?"_

"_Pergi!"_

_BRUK_

"_Menyebalkan!"_

_Lagi dan lagi, tatapan itu terlihat sendu. Ia hanya terduduk di lantai kayu halaman belakang rumahnya dan membiarkan kakaknya pergi begitu saja. Sang kakak menoleh sekilas dari ambang pintu yang terbuat dari kaca, memperhatikan sang adik yang terlihat sudah menangis dalam diam. _

"_Arraso hyung, arraso! Semua yang ku kerjakan itu salah di matamu dan semua nya menyebalkan bagi mu begitu kan? Kau sudah mengatakannya tadi!"_

"AISH!"

Donghae mengacak rambutnya kesal. Surai rambut yang sudah berantakan itu semakin kusut oleh tingkahnya sendiri. Ia meletakan tangannya di atas lutut yang di tekuk. Punggungnya ia sandarkan di kepala ranjang lalu mendongakan nya keatas menatap langit-langit kamar.

Dia tak bisa tidur!

Setiap ia memejamkan matanya, bayangan dari anak kecil yang ia kenal sebagai adiknya itu selalu muncul dan mengganggu pikirannya. Beberapa potong memori kembali berputar ulang bagai sebuah video.

"Kenapa kau suka sekali mengganggu ku bocah kecil" gumam Donghae entah pada siapa.

Donghae terdiam masih berkelut dengan pikiran nya sendiri. Hembusan nafas terkadang terdengar memenuhi kamar itu. Kejadian hari ini sedikit banyak sangat mengganggu pikirannya. Ia sendiri tak tahu mengapa. Seharusnya ia tak perlu memusingkan hal itu. Tapi…

Wajah Kyuhyun yang terlihat sendu dengan mata berkaca-kaca itu terus tercetak dalam pikirannya. Ekspresi yang tanpa sadar sering ia perhatikan sejak kecil. Ia tak suka melihat ekspresi seperti itu namun parahnya justru dirinya lah yang sering membuat adik kecilnya berekpresi demikian. Ada saja kejadian yang membuat adiknya terlihat sedih oleh tingkahnya sendiri.

"Aish! Kenapa aku begini sih?! Kau _pabbo_ Hae! Untuk apa kau memikirkan anak itu. Oh ayolah Park Donghae, kau hanya perlu melupakannya dan cepat tidur! Ish!" rutuk Donghae pada dirinya sendiri. Ia kembali mengacak rambutnya kesal pada dirinya sendiri.

Walau ia sudah berucap seperti itu tapi sepertinya, hati dan pikiran nya tidak bisa di ajak kerja sama. Semua perintah yang di berikan oleh otaknya tak mampu mengontrol semua itu. Ia hanya menatap kosong ruangan kamarnya. Entah mengapa semua memori beberapa tahun itu terus berputar dan membuat dada Donghae terasa sesak.

Setelah beberapa saat terdiam, Donghae beralih mengambil sebuah figura foto ukuran kecil yang di letakan di meja nakas. Ia memperhatikan setiap wajah yang ada di foto itu. Gambar yang di ambil 4 tahun yang lalu, saat pertama kali ia menginjakan kaki di rumah ini bersama keluarga lengkapnya.

"_Appa… eomma_…" gumam Donghae sembari mengusap wajah kedua orang tuanya di dalam foto itu. Senyuman tipis terukir di wajah tampannya.

"Kalian tahu bukan? Hae sangat suka dengan adik kecil? Kalian masih ingat kan bagaiman rasa senangku saat mendengar aku akan memiliki adik? Aku benar-benar bahagia saat membayangkan akan bermain bersama _dongsaeng_ ku nantinya dan semua nya terbayar saat Kibummie lahir"

Donghae berucap seorang diri tanpa mempedulikan tak akan ada yang membalas ucapannya. Ia tertawa kecil mengingat memori beberapa tahun silam.

"Lalu kalian mengatakan akan memberikan adik kecil lagi selain Kibum padaku. Haha Hae melompat senang saat itu, apa kalian ingat? Hae akan punya dua adik yang akan selalu menemani ku bermain setiap hari"

Namun setelah mengucapkan hal ini, senyuman di wajah Donghae seakan memudar dan berganti dengan wajah sedih.

"Tapi… kenapa kalian harus merusak semua nya saat itu? Kenapa kalian harus pergi dan meninggalkan Hae, Jung Soo _hyung_ dan Kibumie? Tahukah kalian Hae sangat sedih. Hae memang ingin adik kecil tapi Hae tak ingin kehilangan sosok kalian"

"Semua hal yang ku rencanakan gagal. Kalian seperti mengambil sebuah berlian kebahagiaan dalam hatiku. Apalagi saat Kibummie di bawa pergi oleh Shim _ahjumma_…" suara _namja_ 12 tahun itu mulai bergetar. Wajahnya memerah seakan menahan tangisan yang bisa keluar kapan saja.

"Aku kehilangan semuanya. Tak ada adik juga tak ada orang tua. Hanya ada Jung Soo _hyung_ yang selalu menemani ku. Itu menyakitkan _eomma_. Hae kesepian saat itu. Jung Soo _hyung_ sudah mulai sibuk dengan sekolahnya dan tak bisa menemani ku setiap saat. Kalian juga tak ada untuk menemani ku. Apa kalian mengetahui hal ini?"

Donghae mendongakan kepalanya, Ia mengusap matanya dengan kasar menghilangkan cairan bening yang sudah memenuhi kelopak matanya. Ia teringat saat dia hanya duduk sendirian di ruang tamu rumah kakek neneknya, selalu berharap orang tua, kakak dan adiknya segera pulang dan bisa menemani nya bermain bersama. Tapi semuanya tak terwujud seperti yang ia harapkan. Hanya beberapa maid yang terus berlalu lalang dan mengajaknya bermain.

"Ish! Apa guna nya kau mengingat itu, Hae _pabbo_!" rutuk Donghae lagi pada dirinya sendiri. Ia mengusap wajahnya kasar lalu menghela nafas berat.

Donghae mulai merebahkan tubuhnya kembali di kasur. Ia menutup matanya dengan lengan kanan nya dan berusaha untuk segera tertidur. Ini sudah tengah malam dan besok ia harus sekolah. Dan ia tak ingin mengingat atau memikirkan apa pun lagi. Dada nya sudah cukup sesak saat ini.

"Aku memang jahat, Kyu. Aku tahu itu. Tapi… Kenapa kau tidak bisa mengerti juga? Kau bodoh! Kau juga sangat menyebalkan!"

.

.

.

**OOOooo****ßCMB oooOOO**

_**PUK**_

Buku yang sedaritadi terbuka itu akhirnya tertutup juga bersamaan dengan pena yang di letakan di meja. Kyuhyun merentangkan tangannya keatas sembari merenggangkan tubuhnya yang terasa kaku karena terduduk selama satu jam lebih. Ia baru saja mengerjakan tugas sekolahnya.

"_Hoaamm~_"

Kyuhyun menguap lebar sembari mengucek matanya pelan. Rasa kantuk sudah mendera nya sejak beberapa saat yang lalu. Melihat susunan huruf yang begitu banyak membuatnya mengantuk. Ia mengedarkan pandangan nya ke sekeliling ruangan. Tatapan nya terfokus pada jam dinding berbentuk telur yang ada di dinding atas meja belajar. Pukul 9 malam. Memang sudah waktu nya ia tertidur.

Dengan malas bocah manis itu memasukan buku-buku tugasnya kedalam ransel. Setelahnya, ia meletakan kepalanya di atas ransel tersebut. Entah mengapa ia belum ingin menemui tempat tidur yang seakan sudah memanggilnya sejak tadi.

Kyuhyun menatap lampu belajar itu dengan tatapan kosong. Cukup banyak hal yang menghuni pikiran nya beberapa hari ini. Sudah 3 hari terlewati sejak kemarahan nya pada Donghae dan Kibum. Dan sudah selama itu juga ia tak berkomunikasi secara langsung dengan kedua _hyung_ nya itu. Tak ada permintaan maaf yang meluncur dari bibirnya begitu pula dengan Donghae dan Kibum dan hal itu sukses membuat Jung Soo pusing sendiri. Ketiga nya seakan saling menghindar satu sama lain. Entah apa yang di pikirkan masing-masing.

Kyuhyun sudah meminta maaf pada Changmin dengan sangat mudah. Tapi untuk meminta maaf pada Donghae dan Kibum itu terasa begitu berat. Ia sedikit takut melihat ekspresi yang di tunjukan Donghae dan Kibum sehingga ia memutuskan lebih baik menghindar. Rumah keluarga Park pun akhirnya terbebas dari pertengkaran dan keributan yang biasanya menghiasi setiap hari nya namun karena hal itu rumah menjadi semakin terasa hampa.

Bocah itu menghela nafas. Ia mulai beranjak dari kursinya dan melangkah menuju keluar kamar. Ia haus dan ingin mengambil minum.

_**TAP**_

Kyuhyun terdiam di ambang pintu saat Donghae hendak masuk ke dalam kamarnya sendiri. Ia bisa menebak _hyung_ nya itu pasti baru kembali dari dapur karena Donghae sudah memegang segelas air. Kebiasaan Donghae sebelum tidur selalu menyediakan segelas air di kamarnya.

Donghae pun tak langsung masuk ke dalam kamar. Keduanya saling menatap sesaat. Kedua pasang manic coklat indah itu saling bertemu dan menatap secara dalam. Tak ada kata yang terlontar. Kyuhyun mulai memutuskan kontak mata dengan _hyung_ nya. Ia mengalihkan tatapan nya ke lantai seakan takut dengan mata tajam Donghae.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas sesaat setelah Donghae masuk ke dalam kamarnya tanpa berkata apa pun. Jujur, Kyuhyun lebih senang Donghae yang mengejek dan menggodanya terus menerus daripada diam seakan tak menganggap nya ada. Haahhh, dia rindu bertengkar dengan _hyung_ pecinta ika nya itu.

"_Kau terlihat lebih menyebalkan saat diam seperti ini, Kyu. Sangat menyebalkan!" _

_**DEG**_

Kyuhyun terkesiap sendiri saat mengingat ucapan Donghae waktu itu. Diam… menyebalkan? Bocah itu menatap pintu kamar Donghae dengan tatapan sendu namun sebuah senyuman tipis terukir di wajah nya.

'_Apa ini maksud perkataan mu, hyung?'_

Tak ingin berlama-lama di sana, Kyuhyun menutup pintu kamarnya dan melangkah menuju dapur. Namun rasa haus nya seakan hilang saat melewati ruang tengah. Ia mengedarkan pandangan nya ke sekeliling.

Sepi…

Mereka pasti sudah berada di kamar masing-masing. Bingung harus melakukan apa dan enggan kembali ke kamar, Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya menapaki tangga menuju lantai atas. Di lantai 2 ini ada beberapa ruangan. Kamar Jung Soo dan Kibum, lalu ada ruang kerja _Appa_ dan perpustakaan kecil, terakhir ada sebuah ruangan jahit yang biasa di gunakan sang _eomma_ untuk membuat _design_ baju, nyonya Park memang seorang designer.

Dengan perlahan, Kyuhyun membuka sebuah pintu berwarna putih gading. Kepala nya menyembul dari balik pintu untuk melihat keadaan di dalam kamar. Ia mengerucutkan bibirnya saat melihat kakak tertua nya sudah tertidur pulas di kasur. Rencana nya untuk berbincang dengan Jung Soo gagal sudah. Tak ingin mengganggu, Kyuhyun keluar dan menutup pintu itu dengan pelan.

Kyuhyun beralih menatap sebuah pintu di sebelah kamar Jung Soo—kamar Kibum. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya seakan meyakinkan diri untuk tak mendekati kamar itu. Pandangan bocah itu pun berpindah ke balkon yang ada di lantai 2 ini.

_**Cklek**_

Kyuhyun membuka pintu besar yang terbuat dari kaca berbingkai kayu mahoni yang menghubungkan lantai 2 dengan balkon yang cukup besar di luar. Ia menghirup udara malam yang langsung menerpa tubuhnya sesaat setelah ia tiba di balkon. Terasa begitu dingin namun sejuk. Kyuhyun semakin melangkah menuju tepian balkon. Ia meletakan kedua tangannya di atas pagar pembatas.

Bocah itu memejamkan matanya menikmati semilir angin malam. Ia terdiam beberapa saat dalam posisi itu. Setelah puas merasakan udara dingin, Kyuhyun membuka matanya kembali dan mulai menengadah ke langit. Ia mengangkat sudut bibirnya membentuk sebuah senyuman manis.

Langit gelap itu berhiaskan ribuan kerlip bintang yang sangat indah di tambah dengan bulan purnama yang bersinar sangat terang. Hati Kyuhyun selalu merasa tenang saat melihat keindahan benda langit ciptaan Tuhan itu. Mata Kyuhyun berbinar tak kalah indah dari kerlipan cantik bintang-bintang.

"Kalian sangat cantik malam ini" puji Kyuhyun pada benda langit yang tak mungkin membalas gumaman bocah 8 tahun itu.

"_Eomma… Appa_… Apa yang kalian lakukan sekarang? Kyu merindukan kalian. Apa kalian tak merindukan kami? Kenapa kalian belum menghubungi kami?" gumam Kyuhyun sembari mengerjapkan matanya. Entah mengapa Kyuhyun seakan melihat bayangan dari sosok kedua orang tuanya di permukaan rembulan yang bersinar di atas sana.

"Kalian harus membelikan banyak oleh-oleh saat pulang. Kalau tidak, Kyu akan marah" gumamnya seorang diri.

Kyuhyun sangat merindukan kedua orang tuanya itu dan hingga saat ini _eomma appa _nya belum menghubungi mereka. Biasanya Kyuhyun akan langsung berhambur memeluk _eomma_ nya di saat suasana hatinya sedang kacau seperti ini. Lalu _appa_ nya yang akan menjadi penghubung jika dirinya dan Donghae kembali bertengkar tapi sekarang… Mereka tidak ada dan Kyuhyun sangat merasakan dampak tak ada nya sosok _appa eomma _nya. Kyuhyun mengusap matanya yang terasa berembun.

"_Hatchimm~_"

Ia bergidik saat hembusan angin malam semakin menusuk tulang dan membuatnya dirinya bersin. Ia melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada berusaha mengurangi rasa dingin yang menyalur ke seluruh tubuhnya. Ia sadar kondisi tubuhnya sudah menurun sejak beberapa hari yang lalu namun mengingat tak ada _eomma_ yang akan mengurusnya jika sakit, Kyuhyun berusaha untuk menstabilkan keadaannya dengan minum vitamin.

Sepertinya Kyuhyun masih enggan kembali ke kamar dan melewatkan keindahan langit Seoul malam ini. Ia masih saja berdiri di balkon sembari menatap langit.

_**TAP**_

"Pakai ini"

Kyuhyun terlonjak kaget saat seseorang sudah berdiri di samping nya sembari mengangsurkan sebuah jaket berwarna hitam bercorak putih. Ia menatap jaket dan salah satu _hyung_ nya itu dengan tatapan bingung.

"Bum _hyung_?" gumam Kyuhyun sembari mengerjapkan matanya menatap polos Kibum yang sudah berdiri di samping kanan Kyuhyun sembari ikut menatap langit.

"Udara malam tidak baik, cepat pakai" ujar Kibum lagi sambil menatap Kyuhyun.

Dengan ragu, Kyuhyun mengambil jaket milik Kibum dan memakainya. Kibum sendiri sudah memakai jaket berwarna putih yang melapisi piyama nya. Belum hilang keterkejutan Kyuhyun, ia kembali menatap _hyung_ nya bingung saat Kibum menyodorkan segelas susu coklat yang masih mengepulkan asapnya. Kibum seakan menyuruh Kyuhyun mengambil gelas susu itu dengan pandangan matanya.

"Untuk ku?" tanya Kyuhyun masih ragu. Kibum mengangguk cepat.

Perlahan Kyuhyun mengambil susu itu. Senyuman pun tak bisa Kyuhyun sembunyikan lagi, ia senang dengan perlakuan Kibum saat ini. Ia menatap Kibum yang sudah menatap langit dalam diam. Kyuhyun sedikit mendekatkan posisi berdiri nya dengan Kibum lalu mulai meminum sedikit susu itu. Senyuman semakin lebar saat susu coklat kesukaan nya sudah mengaliri kerongkongan nya. Rasa hangat langsung menjalari tubuhnya bersamaan dengan hatinya yang juga menghangat.

"_Gomawo_ Bummie _hyung_" ucap Kyuhyun tulus. Walau tak menjawab, Kyuhyun tahu _hyung_ nya mendengar ucapan nya itu.

Selama beberapa saat mereka terdiam menikmati suasana malam. Kyuhyun sudah menghabiskan susu yang di berikan Kibum dan meletakan gelas kosong di meja kecil yang ada di sudut balkon. Setelahnya, tak ada perbincangan yang terjadi. Kyuhyun berulang kali mencuri lirik kepada Kibum. Ia ingin mengajak _hyung_ nya itu berbicara tapi ia masih takut.

"_H-hyung_…"

Dengan keberanian yang sudah Ia kumpulkan, Kyuhyun mulai membuka suaranya walau kegugupan masih terasa dalam satu kata itu.

"_Heum_?"

"K-kenapa kau belum tidur?" tanya Kyuhyun sembari melirik kearah Kibum lagi.

"Kau sendiri kenapa belum tidur?" bukannya menjawab, Kibum justru membalikkan pertanyaan Kyuhyun yang sudah menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur hehe" jawab Kyuhyun sambil menyengir untuk menutupi kegugupannya.

"Sama"

Kyuhyun menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti. Ia mengalihkan tatapan nya ke samping lalu membuang nafas berat. Kenapa susah sekali berbincang dengan _hyung_ sendiri? Jantungnya berdegub kencang seperti ini. Takut? Malu? Kurasanya semua hal itu sudah bercampur menjadi satu dalam perasaan Kyuhyun.

Keheningan kembali terjadi. Kyuhyun memainkan kaki berbalut sandal kamar nya dengan gelisah. Ia tak pernah suka situasi canggung begini.

_Aish_, ayolah Kibum _hyung_ ajak aku bicara~

"Kyu…"

"_Ne hyung_?"

Kyuhyun langsung menoleh dengan wajah senang saat Kibum memanggil namanya. Doanya langsung di jawab, oh terimakasih Tuhan.

Kibum tak menoleh. Ia tetap pada posisinya dan memilih menatap udara kosong di hadapannya. Kyuhyun masih sangat menanti kakaknya untuk segera melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Yang kemarin… _Mianhae_" ujar Kibum dengan nada pelan. Terlihat raut sendu dalam ekspresi datar Kibum yang membuat Kyuhyun merasa bersalah.

"_Ani hyung_. Kyu yang salah. Kyu yang harus meminta maaf padamu" ralat Kyuhyun yang ikut mengalihkan tatapan nya kembali lurus ke depan.

"Aku hanya sedikit kesal dan mood ku tidak baik kemarin. _Mianhae_ sudah berteriak pada kalian, _hyung_" Kyuhyun menghela nafas lalu menundukan kepalanya. Ia melirik kearah Kibum yang belum juga membalas ucapannya. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya dan meremas ujung jaket yang ia kenakan dengan kedua tangannya.

"A-apa kau marah pada ku, _hyung_?"

Kyuhyun takut… Kakaknya masih belum berucap. Ekspresi yang Kibum tunjukan pun tak bisa terbaca oleh Kyuhyun, ia tak tahu _hyung_ nya marah atau tidak.

" Kau cemburu pada Changmin?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng dengan cepat untu menjawab pertanyaan Kibum kembali. Lagi-lagi _hyung_ nya tak menjawab pertanyaan nya tapi justru bertanya balik. Tapi biarlah, walaupun begitu Kyuhyun sudah senang bisa berbicara dengan Kibum lagi.

"Aku tidak cemburu. Aku… Aku hanya iri dengan perlakuan _hyung_ pada Changmin. _Hyung_ tak pernah memperlakukanku seperti itu jadi… aku hanya iri" jujur Kyuhyun dengan nada pelan dan penuh penyesalan.

"Begitu? _Hmm_… Apa kau tahu kalau aku juga sering iri padamu, Kyu?"

Kyuhyun mendongakan wajahnya dan segera menoleh ke samping. Ia menatap Kibum dengan tatapan bingung, heran dan penuh tanda tanya. Kibum pun hanya mengulas senyum tipis di tatap seperti itu. Tanpa menoleh kepada Kyuhyun, ia mendekatkan dirinya lebih lagi ke pagar dan meletakan kedua tangannya di atas pagar tersebut. Ia kembali menatap ribuan cahaya kecil yang berkelip di atas langit sana.

"9 bulan… Hanya 9 bulan aku tinggal bersama _appa_ dan _eomma_ sebelum mereka menitipkan kami kepada _harabeoji_ dan _halmeoni_" Kibum kembali mengeluarkan suaranya dengan nada pelan. Kyuhyun hanya mendengarkan dengan seksama. Ia memperhatikan wajah _hyung_ nya dengan intens, senyuman di wajah Kibum sudah berganti dengan tatapan sendu.

"Aku tak pernah bisa mengingat apa saja yang pernah ku lakukan saat bersama _appa_ dan _eomma_. Aku tak memiliki kenangan masa kecil bersama mereka. Bahkan aku pernah melupakan wajah mereka jika _halmeoni_ dan _eomma_ Shim tak memberikan foto mereka"

"Bukan _appa_ dan _eomma_ juga yang mengajarkan ku berbicara, berjalan, berlari dan hal dasar lainnya"

Jika tidak bercerita tentang hal ini, sudah di pastikan Kyuhyun akan melompat kegirangan karena jarang sekali Kibum berbicara banyak dengan nya seperti ini. Tapi sekarang Kyuhyun masih bergeming di tempatnya. Perasaan bersalah yang menaungi hati nya bertahun-tahun kembali menyeruak keluar.

"_Halmeoni_ dan _harabeoji_ dengan sabar mengajari ku semua itu tentu dengan bantuan Jung Soo _hyung_ dan Hae _hyung_ juga. Kemudian aku pindah ke rumah _appa_ dan _eomma_ Shim" Kibum kembali tersenyum mengingat saat-saat itu. Ia menghela nafas sejenak sebelum melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Dan untuk pertama kali nya aku merasakan kehangatan dan kehadiran _appa_ dan _eomma_ di tengah keluarga Shim itu. _Eomma_ Shim sangat baik dan menyayangi ku seperti anak nya sendiri. _Appa_ Shim juga memberikan apapun yang aku inginkan. Sangat menyenangkan"

Kyuhyun mulai mengerjapkan matanya yang sudah terasa panas. Ia kembali meremas ujung jaket yang ia kenakan. Ia tahu Kibum selalu memanggil _ahjumma_ dan _ahjussi_ itu dengan panggilan _eomma_ dan _appa_.

"Aku merasa inilah yang ku inginkan. Aku sangat bahagia hingga akhirnya kebahagianku bertambah dengan hadirnya Changmin di keluarga itu. _Eomma_ Shim sangat senang begitu pun aku. Aku mulai belajar menjadi seorang kakak bagi seorang Changmin. Kami selalu bersama setiap waktu"

"Changmin selalu bisa menghibur dan menemani ku. Kebersamaan kami bahkan melebihi kebersamaan ku dengan Jung Soo _hyung_ dan Hae _hyung_"

Uap dingin terlihat saat Kibum menghembuskan nafasnya. Ia semakin menengadah ke langit seakan tak membiarkan butiran air yang sudah menggenangi pelupuk matanya.

"Mungkin itu yang menyebabkan sikapku pada dia sedikit berlebihan. Jujur, aku masih menganggap Changmin sebagai adikku sendiri sama seperti _appa_ dan _eomma_ Shim sebagai orang tua ku"

_**TES**_

Tak bisa di tahan lagi, cairan bening itu meluncur dengan indah dari sudut mata Kyuhyun membasahi pipi chubby nya. Ia semakin menundukan kepalanya, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sudah basah.

"_Mianhae_ Kyu. Aku… A-aku sadar secara tak langsung sudah menyakiti mu" suara Kibum pun mulai terdengar bergetar.

"Aku sudah berusaha mendekatkan diriku padamu dan memperlakukan mu sama seperti yang ku lakukan pada Changmin"

Kibum mengusap mata kanannya dengan kasar untuk menghilangkan air mata yang ingin melesak keluar.

"Tapi… tapi itu tak mudah Kyu. Saat semua kenangan masa lalu itu kembali ku ingat. Perasaan iri dan kesal itu masih ada dan menghalangi semua niatku"

"Sudah 4 tahun aku berusaha menekan emosi ku sendiri. Aku tahu itu semua bukan kesalahanmu tapi… mengingat kau yang selalu berada di samping mereka, kau yang selalu di manja oleh _appa_ dan _eomma_…" Kibum kembali menghela nafas panjangnya. Ia tak melanjutkan kata-katanya, ia tak tahu harus mengatakan apa lagi.

Kyuhyun mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar lalu mulai mengangkat wajahnya kembali saat ia tak mendengar suara Kibum berucap lagi. Ia terkesiap saat melihat wajah hyung nya juga sudah basah oleh air mata seperti dirinya.

Demi Tuhan…

Kyuhyun tak pernah bisa melihat hyung yang terlihat kuat dan mandiri yang tengah berdiri di hadapannya menjadi terlihat sangat lemah dan menitikan air mata seperti itu. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya sendiri menahan isakan yang hendak keluar.

"_Jeongmal mianhae_ Kyunnie" ujar Kibum lagi dengan penuh kesungguhan. Ia mulai menoleh ke samping dan membalas tatapan Kyuhyun.

Kibum menghapus jejak air matanya lalu mulai menunjukan sebuah senyuman yang sangat tulus dan lembut membuat seluruh pertahanan Kyuhyun hancur seketika. Air mata semakin mengalir dari onyx indah Kyuhyun dan isakan kecil pun sudah meluncur dari bibir kecilnya.

Senyuman itu…

Selama 4 tahun ini… Ia selalu menanti senyuman seperti itu dari Kibum.

'_Kibum hyung tersenyum—untukku?'_

"Walaupun begitu, aku mohon jangan berkata seperti kemarin lagi, Kyu. Kau tak melakukan kesalahan apa pun" ucap Kibum dengan nada lebih lembut dan entah mengapa ia mulai tertawa kecil.

"Kau justru membuatku semakin merasa bersalah—haha. Kau tahu? Sejak kemarin aku tak bisa tidur karena memikirkan hal ini"

"hiks—Bum _hyu-ng_"

Kibum merubah posisi berdirinya menjadi menghadap lurus kearah Kyuhyun.

"Kau tak perlu merasa iri pada Changmin karena kau memiliki tempat yang berbeda dengan nya"

Kyuhyun menatap ke dalam manic mata hitam Kibum masih dengan isakan yang membuat tubuhnya sedikit gemetar.

"Aku… A-aku juga sayang padamu, Kyu. Bahkan hmm… melebihi sayangku pada Changmin. Karena kau adalah satu-satunya _dongsaeng_ yang ku punya"

Pernyataan Kibum sukses membuat mata Kyuhyun membulat sempurna. Mata yang sudah memerah dan berair itu membulat kaget dan terlihat begitu imut juga lucu.

"Hanya saja… Aku belum bisa menunjukan nya secara langsung. Aku masih canggung dan takut. Aku perlu waktu untuk membiasakan diriku sendiri"

Kibum sedikit meringis lalu mengelus tengkuk belakangnya. Ia cukup di buat salah tingkah dengan tatapan Kyuhyun yang masih terlihat kaget dan tak percaya itu. Kibum sudah merutuk dirinya sendiri di dalam hati kenapa harus mengatakan hal memalukan begini. _Aigoo…_

"Aish, kenapa aku jadi banyak bicara begini ya" gumam Kibum sembari memalingkan wajahnya yang sudah bersemu merah memutuskan kontak mata dengan adiknya. Ia sangat malu dengan ucapan nya sendiri. Semua nya seakan di luar kendali. Ia sama sekali tak menyangka akan menceritakan semua ini pada Kyuhyun.

"Ah, a-aku sudah mengantuk. Aku kembali—"

_**GREP**_

Kibum yang hendak melangkah pergi harus mengurungkan niatnya saat tiba-tiba Kyuhyun berhambur memeluknya begitu erat.

"K-kyu?" gumam Kibum gugup. Ia tak terlalu suka di peluk dan hendak melepaskan pelukan adiknya itu tapi Kyuhyun justru mengeratkan pelukannya lebih lagi. Kibum bisa mendengar isak tangis dari sang dongsaeng.

"Hiks—_jebal_ biarkan aku… memelukmu _hyung_—_jebal_" isak Kyuhyun.

Mendengar isakan itu semakin menjadi pun, Kibum hanya menghela nafas pasrah dan membiarkan tubuhnya di peluk sang dongsaeng. Kedua nya hanya tergantung lemas di samping tak membalas pelukan Kyuhyun.

"_Gomawo_ Bum _hyung_—hiks. _Go-mawo_" ujar Kyuhyun dengan nada bergetar dan isakan yang terus mengiringi.

Tangisan itu bukan sebuah tangis kesedihan. Tangisan itu sebagai bentuk haru dari kebahagiaan yang meluap dan menyelimuti relung hati bocah kecil itu.

Kibum bisa merasakan tubuh Kyuhyun semakin gemetar dalam pelukan itu. Dengan perlahan ia mulai menjulurkan tangan kanannya untuk mengelus punggung Kyuhyun untuk menenangkan.

"Kau… Kau tak perlu menahan perasaan mu lagi Bum _hyung_" Kibum hanya terdiam memberikan waktu bagi Kyuhyun untuk berbicara.

"Keluarkan semua perasaanmu. _Hyung_ boleh memarahi ku, _hyung_ boleh bercerita padaku jika _hyung_ sedang sedih, _hyung_ boleh melakukan apa pun padaku—hiks"

"Kyu tak akan meminta apa pun lagi padamu. Kyu… Kyu sudah sangat senang, _gomawo hyungie_—_gomawo_"

Kyuhyun menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu kanan Kibum masih dengan air mata sehingga jaket yang hyung nya kenakan itu basah.

"Kyu sangat senang tahu bahwa Bum _hyung_ mengakui ku sebagai adik juga… juga sayang padaku"

Kibum tertawa kecil sembari menggelengkan kepalanya saat mendengar penuturan akhir Kyuhyun. Sekesal apa pun dirinya, ia tak pernah tak mengakui Kyuhyun sebagai adiknya. Mungkin ia terlihat cuek dan tak peduli tapi ia tak pernah memikirkan hal itu.

"_Jeongmal pabbo-ya_" gumam Kibum pelan sembari mengusap rambut Kyuhyun dengan lembut.

"Bum _hyung_—hiks Kibummie _hyung_…"

"_Ssstt_, jangan berkata apa pun lagi Kyu. _Arraso. Uljima ne_"

Seperti yang di katakan oleh Kibum, Kyuhyun pun tak mengucapkan apa pun lagi. Ia hanya meluapkan semua perasaan nya dengan isak tangis. Selama beberapa saat Kibum membiarkan Kyuhyun menangis dalam pelukan itu.

Setelah di rasa cukup tenang, Kibum melepaskan pelukan nya dan menatap wajah Kyuhyun dengan tatapan lembut. Ia terkikik geli di dalam hati. Ini pertama kali nya ia melihat Kyuhyun yang begitu imut seperti seorang anak kecil polos yang tengah menangis dan membutuhkan pelukan hangat untuk menenangkan nya.

Kibum menghapus jejak air mata di kedua pipi chubby Kyuhyun.

"_Hyung_ senang dengan wajah ceria mu bukan menangis seperti ini" ujar Kibum kemudian.

Mendengar itu, tanpa sadar Kyuhyun merubah ekspresi wajahnya. Ia mengusap matanya kembali sebelum tersenyum lebar. Kibum hanya menggelengkan kepala nya dan tersenyum tipis melihat Kyuhyun yang sudah menyengir seperti biasa.

"Hehe—_gomawo_ Bum _hyung_. Kyu juga sangat menyayangi _hyung_" ucap Kyuhyun dengan nada pasti dan riang. Kibum mengangguk mengerti.

_**BRAK!**_

Kedua bocah itu terlonjak kaget saat suara dobrakan pintu menginterupsi moment indah mereka. Keduanya mengalihkan tatapan mereka menuju pintu penghubung antar balkon itu.

"Hae _hyung_?" gumam Kibum saat melihat sosok hyung keduanya sudah muncul dan berdiri di ambang pintu dengan wajah panik.

Entah mengapa melihat Donghae begitu, Kyuhyun berangsur mundur ke belakang tubuh Kibum.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini?! Cepat bantu aku! Jung Soo _hyung_, haaah… dia demam tinggi!"

Kibum dan Kyuhyun sontak membulatkan matanya kaget mendengar ucapan sang kakak. Tak menunggu respon kedua adiknya, Donghae langsung berlari kembali menuju kamar hyung nya.

Kibum dan Kyuhyun masih berdiri di balkon. Kedua saling melempar tatapan satu sama lain. Namun sedetik kemudian mereka langsung berlari keluar balkon dan segera menyusul Donghae menuju kamar Jung Soo.

.

.

.

Sementara itu di tempat lain tepatnya di sebuah apartemen I-Park yang berada di kawasan _Samsung-dong, Gangnam-Ju, Seoul_. Seorang _yeoja_ paruh baya dengan rambut hitam bergelombang sebahu tengah berdiri menatap keluar jendela besar, memperhatikan suasana kota malam hari dengan kerlipan lampu-lampu yang terlihat indah. Wajah nya terlihat sangat cantik walau usia nya sudah menginjak 40 tahunan, tak ada kerutan di wajah mulusnya.

Helaan nafas kembali terdengar dari bibir sexy _yeoja_ itu. Tatapan nya terlihat sendu bercampur cemas.

"Kenapa berada di sini? Kau tidak tidur?"

_Yeoja_ itu menoleh saat mendengar suara pintu terbuka dan sebuah suara berat yang sangat ia kenal. Ia hanya tersenyum tipis menyambut kedatangan seorang _namja_ paruh baya dengan tubuh tinggi tegap sudah berjalan mendekati nya.

_Namja_ itu merangkul pinggang sang _yeoja_ yang sudah berstatus istrinya itu dari belakang dan ikut melihat keluar apartemen mereka, memperhatikan kondisi malam Seoul.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur, _yeobo_" gumam _yeoja_ itu sembari menyandarkan kepalanya di dada bidang suami nya.

"_Wae_?"

"Apa kita tidak berlebihan? Aku sangat mencemaskan mereka" ucapnya dengan nada sedih. _Namja_ itu mengusap pucuk kepala sang istri.

"Kita sudah sepakat bukan? Ini juga untuk kebaikan mereka sayang"

"Tapi… Perasaan ku tidak enak"

Sang _yeoja_ kembali menghela nafas berat membuat suaminya semakin mengeratkan pelukannya untuk memberi kehangatan dan ketenangan.

"Mereka pasti baik-baik saja. Jangan terlalu di pikirkan" ujar _namja_ itu namun belum mampu membuat istrinya tenang.

"Kyuhyun tak pernah kita tinggal sendirian. Jung Soo pun akan menghadapi ujian seminggu lagi, ia perlu ketenangan dan waktu agar bisa belajar dengan baik. Lalu… Hae dan Bummie, aku takut mereka semakin kesal pada kita karena lagi-lagi kita meninggalkan mereka"

"_Gwenchana_. Aku percaya mereka mampu melewati semua nya _yeobo_. Kita baru pergi dua minggu, bertahanlah sebentar lagi"

"Aku hanya mencemaskan mereka"

"Tenanglah. Aku akan menyuruh Sekretaris Song untuk berkunjung ke rumah dan memastikan keadaan mereka"

"Benarkah?"

"Hum! Jadi kau tak perlu khawatir lagi, _nde_? Kita yang memulai nya dan kita juga yang harus bertanggung jawab. Dengan seperti ini, mereka akan belajar untuk saling memahami satu sama lain dan aku yakin mereka akan semakin akrab nantinya"

_Yeoja_ itu mengangguk mengerti. Ia memejamkan matanya membayangkan sosok keempat anak yang sudah ia rindukan. Tak ada perbincangan yang terjadi lagi di antara mereka. Keduanya hanya terdiam menikmati suasana malam di apartemen pribadi di tengah kota Seoul itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-To be Continued-**

.

.

_(Spoiler for Chapter 6)_

_/ "Daripada kalian meracau tidak jelas. Lebih baik Hae hyung ambilkan handuk kecil dan air untuk mengompres lalu Kyu segera ambilkan thermometer di kotak obat!" | 'Di sini aku hyung nya kan? Kenapa jadi dia yang memerintahku?'/_

_/ "Ikan jelek! Jangan lupa tambahkan garamnya pada samgyetang jika tidak rasanya pasti aneh. Ah! Tapi aku yakin rasanya tak akan seenak buatan eomma sih. Kau kan tidak bisa memasak, pasti rasanya sangat tidak enak, hweee~"/ _

_/"Kau membodohiku bocah" desis Donghae yang hanya dibalas senyuman lebar dari Kyuhyun. Bukan salah Kyuhyun jika Donghae gampang sekali di bohongi.|"Huuwwaaa~" |"Ya jangan lari!"/_

_/"Sepertinya kau salah Jung Soo hyung. Hubungan kalian itu hanya unik bukan seperti yang kau pikirkan"/_

_/"Ne noona manis. Hae hyung itu hyung nya Kyuhyun—hehe" | "Aku melihat noona di foto yang ada di kamar Hae hyung. Ada banyak fo—mmpphhtt" /_

_/"Baiklah, kita langsung ke intinya saja. Kompetisi dance itu di tunda hingga hari selasa bukan? Besok kau harus mengundurkan diri dari kompetisi itu atau kau tak akan bisa meraih impian mu menjadi dancer lagi"_

"_Ya! Apa yang kalian lakukan pada hyung ku?! Lepaskan Hae hyung!"_

"_Ckckck. Siapa dia? Apa dia dongsaeng mu, Hae? Sangat menarik…" _

"_Ish! Lepaskan dia! Dia… Dia bukan dongsaengku!"_

"_Hyung…"/ _

.

.

Annyeong~ ^^

Gomawo untuk semua respon dan support kalian di chap sebelumnya, sangat membantu lye buat ngetik cepet..

Banyak dari kalian yang ngerti perasaan Kyu 'n pernah ngalamin juga? Waahhh kita senasib berarti hahahaha xD

Ah, Mianhae kali ini belum bisa balas review kalian dulu, lye udah baca semua kok ^^

Q : Kenapa part Kyu di sini gak selesai-selesai kayak part Kibum sebelumnya?

A : Karena problem yang Kyu hadapi di sini lebih complex dari Bum waktu 'snowy' itu. Di sini juga tidak hanya mendekatkan beberapa orang tapi moment pendekatan Kyu dengan tiga hyung nya sekaligus. Dan mengungkapkan mengenai perasaan dia yang sebenarnya selama ini.

Dan di chap ini pun Kyu gak di buat kabur dari rumah atau sakit seperti kalian harapkan haha mianhae~ Ada saat nya Kyu begitu… nanti! /Lye : evillaugh; Kyu : *deathglare*/

Baru Kibum yang mau membuka perasaan nya pada Kyu di sini kalau Hae… Krik… Krik (?) kkk~

Tunggu saja kelanjutannya, nde? /dikeroyok readers/

Welcome to all new readers and thanks for gimme ur respon ^^

See ya next chap, gomawo~

Sign,

-LyELF-

**Special Thanks for :**

**Bella, aninkyuelf, AngeLeeteuk, Kim Soo Jin, Gyurievil, Kyuhyun0321, Gyu1315, Blackyuline, SieLf, Kyuminhae, Yolyol, Lee minji elf, Deluc33, Aisah92, Okta1004, Kyuzi, Mimi, Hikmajantapan, kkyu32, cho-I chahyun, SnowBum KyuDevil, evilkyu00, Chocojje, anonymous, kyuqie, IrumaAckleschia, KyuKi Yanagishita, ChoYeonRin, cece, 92line, Pearl Park, Ay, Lianpangestu, maya sakura, ayu, Reindeerkyu, Shintalang, Kadera, Arafishyevil, careon88, Floyze, yayaELFsparkyu, DesvianaDewi12, Ratnasparkyu, lee jasmine, sfsclouds, Riekyumidwife, Augesteca, vha Chandra, KyuChul, Shizuku M2, HeeHyun, Nashya, Arum Junnie, Jmhyewon, ichaElfs, Niza, Dew'yellow, Kyuro, Arumfishy, Little Kid, Bryan ryeohyun, AyuClouds69 and all Guest!**


	7. Chapter 6

_**BE CLOSE MY BROTHERS**_

.

.

_**Main Cast :**_

Park Jung Soo / LeeTeuk

Lee Donghae as Park Donghae

Kim Kibum as Park Kibum

Cho Kyuhyun as Park Kyuhyun

.

_**Genre**_ : Family and Friendship

.

_**Summarry :**_

Kasih sayang selalu ada di dalam sebuah keluarga walaupun seakan ada pembatas yang membuat suasana menjadi canggung. Selalu ada cinta di balik semua pertengkaran dan perdebatan. Tapi bukankah akan lebih indah jika suasana canggung dan pertengkaran yang terjadi itu lenyap, terganti dengan sebuah kehangatan dan kebersamaan setiap anggota dalam sebuah keluarga besar.

.

.

.

**OOOooo****ßCMB oooOOO**

_**PART 6**_

"Tadi aku ke kamar Jung Soo _hyung_. Dia sudah tidur tapi aku tetap masuk dan dia sudah berkeringat juga bergerak gelisah seperti ini. Dia demam"

"Jung Soo _hyung_ sakit… _Appa eomma_ tidak ada di rumah, _otthoke_? _Eomma_~"

"Harusnya aku sadar sejak tadi pagi _hyung_ sudah pucat. Aish Hae _pabbo_!"

"Sekarang harus bagaimana? Hiks Kyu bingung, _eomma_ pulang _eomma_~"

Kibum menghela nafas berat mendengar semua celotehan yang keluar dari mulut kakak dan adiknya sejak mereka berada di kamar Jung Soo. Kibum segera beralih duduk di sisi kosong kasur Jung Soo dan meraba kening _hyung_ nya itu, memang sangat panas. Ia menatap kakaknya dengan tatapan cemas. Jung Soo masih memejamkan matanya, tertidur dengan gelisah. Ia bergerak tidak nyaman, peluh terus keluar memenuhi dahinya.

Kibum mengalihkan tatapan nya dari Jung Soo menuju Donghae dan Kyuhyun yang berdiri tak jauh dari dirinya. Sejak masuk ke kamar, kedua orang itu terus meracau sendiri dengan penuh kekhawatiran. Kibum menaikan alisnya saat memperhatikan kakak dan adiknya itu. Wajah Donghae dan Kyuhyun terlihat panik dan cemas. Keduanya seperti menggigit jari tangannya sendiri berusaha mengurangi kepanikan yang menyelimuti masing-masing, mata mereka bergerak gelisah.

Mirip…

Hanya satu kata itu yang menggambarkan kondisi kakak dan adiknya saat ini. Ekspresi keduanya saat panik dan tingkah mereka yang kekanakan membuat Kibum sadar, kedua nya memiliki kemiripan yang sangat kental. Tanpa sadar Kibum tersenyum dalam hati.

"Kalau Jung Soo _hyung_ tambah parah bagaimana?"

"Dia harus di bawa ke rumah sakit, pabbo!"

"Kalau tidak sempat ke rumah sakit? Aish _otthoke_? Bagaimana jika semakin parah. _Hyungie_~"

"YA!"

Donghae dan Kyuhyun terlonjak kaget saat Kibum memekik cukup keras. Kedua bocah itu menatap Kibum dengan tatapan bingung sedangkan Kibum sudah menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Daripada kalian meracau tidak jelas. Lebih baik Hae _hyung_ ambilkan handuk kecil dan air untuk mengompres lalu Kyu segera ambilkan thermometer di kotak obat!" ucap Kibum sembari menggelengkan kepalanya. Donghae dan Kyuhyun masih terdiam di tempat, tanpa sadar mereka menoleh dan saling melempar tatapan satu sama lain.

"Cepatlah!" pekik Kibum lagi yang sedikit kesal dengan _hyung_ juga _dongsaeng_ nya itu. Berdiam diri tak ada gunanya seperti itu, tak ada gunanya bukan?

Mendengar pekikan Kibum bagaikan sebuah perintah bagi dua bocah itu. Donghae dan Kyuhyun langsung berlari keluar kamar. Mereka berlari menuruni tangga dengan sedikit tergesa.

'Di sini aku hyung nya kan? Kenapa jadi dia yang memerintahku?' batin Donghae di tengah perjalanan nya. Tapi tanpa protes ia segera menuju dapur untuk mengambil baskom dengan air. Sedangkan Kyuhyun sudah melesat menuju kotak obat yang di letakan dekat ruang santai.

Kibum mengalihkan tatapan nya pada Jung Soo yang masih bergerak gelisah. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia juga sangat panik tetapi ia harus bisa tenang untuk bisa mengatasi hal ini. Pandangan Kibum kembali teralih ke smartphone milik Jung Soo yang tergeletak di meja. Dengan segera, Kibum mengambil ponsel itu dan mencari sebuah kontak nama untuk menghubungi dokter pribadi keluarga Park.

.

Walaupun hari sudah cukup larut malam, tapi kewajiban nya sebagai seorang dokter membuat Lee _uisa_ rela datang malam-malam ke rumah itu untuk memeriksa anak sulung keluarga Park. Saat ini, _uisa_ sedang memeriksa keadaan Jung Soo yang di saksikan dengan cemas dan tegang oleh ketiga adiknya.

Tak membutuhkan waktu lama bagi _uisa_ untuk memeriksa keadaan Jung Soo. Ia sudah mulai menuliskan beberapa resep obat.

"Bagaimana keadaan Jung Soo _hyung_, _uisa_?" tanya Donghae dengan nada cemas. Uisa menoleh lalu tersenyum tipis.

"_Gwenchana_. Jung Soo hanya kelelahan dan sepertinya beberapa hari yang lalu ia kehujanan _nde_? Dia terkena flu namun karena kurang istirahat jadi seperti ini. Dengan istirahat total dan minum obat secara teratur ia pasti segera pulih" jelas Lee _uisa_ membuat ketiga bocah itu menghela nafas lega.

Kyuhyun menatap intens wajah _hyung_ tertua nya yang masih terkulai lemas di tempat tidurnya. Ia tahu _hyung_ nya itu cukup kelelahan mengurus mereka beberapa hari ini. Ia merasa bersalah belum lagi dengan masalah yang pasti membuat Jung Soo semakin banyak pikiran.

"Aku akan memberikan obat penurun panas untuk malam ini. Kalian bisa menebus resep obat ini besok pagi dan dia harus teratur meminumnya juga tak boleh terlalu lelah dulu, _arraso_?" ucap _uisa_ lagi yang di balas dengan anggukan mengerti dari tiga bocah itu. _Uisa_ tersenyum kemudian mulai memasukan peralatan nya kembali ke dalam tas.

"Ah, _uisa_ bisakah kau memeriksa Kyuhyun juga?"

Kyuhyun dan _uisa_ Lee langsung menoleh saat Kibum mengeluarkan suaranya. Kyuhyun menatap _hyung_ nya itu dengan tatapan bingung. Kenapa dia? Sedangkan _uisa_ sudah mengalihkan tatapan nya pada Kyuhyun dan memperhatikan wajah bocah 8 tahun itu.

"_Hyung_, aku—"

"Sepertinya ia juga terserang flu, tolong periksa dia" ucap Kibum lagi memotong protesan Kyuhyun yang sudah menggembungkan pipinya dan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

_Uisa_ tersenyum lalu mengangguk. Ia berdiri dan mulai menggandeng tangan Kyuhyun menuju kamar Kibum untuk di periksa. Kyuhyun pun sudah tak bisa menolak saat mendapat _glare_ dari Kibum seakan memaksa dirinya untuk di periksa.

Donghae menghela nafas saat _uisa_ dan kedua _dongsaeng_ nya beralih menuju kamar sebelah meninggalkan dirinya sendiri. Ia sedikit terkejut saat mendengar permintaan Kibum, tanpa di ketahui yang lain ia juga memperhatikan wajah adik kecilnya dengan intens. Memang Kyuhyun terlihat sedikit pucat dengan hidung yang memerah, sepertinya dia memang terkena flu.

Ia berjalan mendekati Jung Soo dan mulai duduk di sisi kosong kasur _hyung_ nya itu. Ia mengganti kompresan sang _hyung_ dengan yang baru.

"_Mianhae hyung_. Hae sering membuatmu pusing dan tak membantu pekerjaan rumah. Kau jadi sakit begini, _mianhae_" gumam Donghae pelan.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, Kyuhyun sudah berlari masuk kedalam kamar Jung Soo di ikuti dengan Kibum yang berjalan santai di belakangnya. Mereka sudah mengantar kepulangan Lee _uisa_ dan memutuskan kembali ke kamar _hyung_ tertuanya.

Kyuhyun menarik kursi kecil yang ada di sudut kamar begitu pula dengan Kibum yang menarik kursi meja belajar Jung Soo. Keduanya duduk tepat di sebelah kasur Jung Soo. Kyuhyun langsung menggenggam tangan kakaknya yang masih terasa panas. Ia sedih melihat _hyung_ nya sakit begini.

Donghae dan Kibum hanya terdiam memperhatikan _hyung_ dan dongsaeng mereka dengan seksama.

"_Hyungie_, kau harus segera sehat. Kyu janji tak akan nakal lagi dan juga membantu Jung Soo hyung. _Jebal hyung_ harus sehat _nde_?" gumam Kyuhyun pelan kepada Jung Soo yang pasti terdengar oleh Donghae dan Kibum juga. Tak ada balasan yang terlontar dari ucapan bocah itu. Kyuhyun tak peduli, Ia hanya menatap wajah Jung Soo yang sudah tidur dengan tenang tak seperti sebelumnya.

Kibum tersenyum lalu mengelus surai Kyuhyun membuat bocah itu menoleh ke samping.

"_Gwenchana_. Jung Soo _hyung_ pasti akan segera sehat" ucap Kibum membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum lega. Donghae mengernyit bingung melihat tingkah Kibum pada Kyuhyun yang menurutnya sedikit berbeda tapi ia enggan untuk menanyakan nya sekarang.

Kyuhyun kembali menatap Jung Soo. Ia sempat bertemu mata dengan Donghae namun kakaknya itu langsung memalingkan wajahnya membuat Kyuhyun hanya bisa menghela nafas.

Tak ada perbincangan lagi yang terjadi dalam ruangan tersebut. Mereka hanya terdiam menunggu hyung mereka terbangun. Namun sepertinya karena sudah terlalu larut, mereka tak bisa menepis rasa kantuk yang mulai datang. Ketiganya pun tertidur bersama di kamar sang _hyung_ dengan posisi masing-masing.

.

.

Detik jarum jam terdengar nyaring dan mengalun mengiringi sang malam menghabiskan waktunya. Jarum pendek pada jam itu sudah menunjukan pukul 2 dinihari. Tak ada suara lain di ruangan itu hingga sebuah lenguhan terdengar.

Jung Soo melenguh dan bergerak tak nyaman. Hingga akhirnya kedua mata yang tertutup mulai terbuka sedikit demi sedikit. Ia mengerjapkan matanya berulang kali untuk membiasakan matanya dengan suasana terang kamar nya itu. Kepala nya berdenyut sakit membuat nya sedikit meringis. Ia mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh ruangan hingga retina matanya menangkap tiga sosok adik nya sudah tertidur di sebelahnya. Ia mengerutkan dahi melihat Kibum dan Kyuhyun sudah tertidur dalam posisi duduk di sebelah ranjangnya sedangkan Donghae yang duduk di sebelahnya sudah tertidur sembari menyandarkan kepalanya di kepala ranjang.

Ia berusaha memutar memorinya untuk mengingat kejadian sebelumnya. Seingatnya ia hanya tertidur sendiri di kamar itu tapi kenapa sekarang tiga _dongsaeng_ nya berada di sini. Ia hendak memijit pelipisnya yang berdenyut, Ia bisa merasakan sebuah handuk kecil ada di atas keningnya. Jung Soo pun menghela nafas. Sepertinya ia tahu kenapa tiga adiknya berada di kamarnya saat ini. Ia demam.

Merasakan sebuah pergerakan, Donghae yang memang tidak nyaman dengan posisi tidurnya mulai membuka mata. Ia mengucek matanya sejenak untuk menghilangkan rasa kantuk yang masih menderanya.

"Hae…" panggil Jung Soo saat menyadari Donghae yang terbangun.

Mendengar suara sang _hyung_, rasa kantuk Donghae seakan menghilang seketika. Ia tersenyum lebar saat mendapatkan _hyung_ nya sudah sadar dan menatapnya sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Jung Soo _hyung_? kau sudah bangun. _Hyung_ kau membuatku cemas. Bagaimana? Apa yang kau rasakan?" Donghae langsung memberondong Jung Soo dengan berbagai pertanyaan. Ia hanya meluapkan rasa senangnya melihat _hyung_ nya sudah sadar.

Donghae segera mengambil handuk yang masih berada di atas kening sang _hyung_ dan meraba permukaan kulit kakaknya itu.

"Syukurlah, demam mu sudah turun _hyung_" gumam Donghae lega. Jung Soo menganggukan kepalanya sekali.

"_Mianhae_, _hyung_ membuat kalian cemas. _Hyung_ baik-baik saja, tenanglah" ujar Jung Soo saat ia masih mendapati raut cemas di wajah Donghae.

"Kau demam _hyung_, bagaimana kami tidak cemas? _Uisa_ mengatakan kau terserang flu beberapa hari yang lalu. Kau kurang istirahat dan terlalu lelah hingga tubuhmu drop begini" terang Donghae dengan nada sedikit kesal. Seharusnya _hyung_ nya itu mengatakan jika kurang sehat sehingga Donghae bisa membantu pekerjaan nya tapi _hyung_ nya diam saja dan sekarang jatuh sakit. Tentu saja Donghae merasa kesal namun juga bersalah.

"_Gwenchana_" ujar Jung Soo lembut. Donghae hanya mengangguk pasrah. Setidaknya ia sudah lega demam kakaknya sudah turun sekarang.

"Hae…" panggil Jung Soo. Donghae hanya membalas dengan gumaman kecil.

"Apa _hyung_ boleh minta tolong padamu?" tanya Jung Soo dengan nada lirih. Donghae mengernyit bingung namun tetap menganggukan kepalanya.

"_Wae hyung_? Kau mau minum?" balas Donghae. Jung Soo menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia terdiam sejenak membuat Donghae menatapnya dengan serius dan penasaran.

"Tolong pindahkan Kyunnie ke kamar nya. Tubuhnya akan sakit jika tertidur seperti itu. Dia terlihat sangat lelah, _hyung_ tak tega membangunkannya"

Jung Soo mengalihkan tatapan nya pada Kyuhyun sembari mengelus surai coklat Kyuhyun dengan pelan.

"_Mwo_?!" Donghae hampir memekik tidak percaya dengan ucapan _hyung_ nya. Untung ia bisa mengontrol agar tidak berteriak.

"Dia harus sekolah besok. Apa kau tidak mau? Kalau begitu biar _hyung_ yang memindahkan nya"

Jung Soo hendak beranjak dari tidurnya namun bahunya di tahan oleh Donghae yang sudah merengut kesal.

"Kalian hanya akan terjatuh di tangga jika kau menggendong nya _hyung_" dengus Donghae sembari memasang wajah masam.

Dengan malas, Donghae beranjak berdiri dan secara perlahan ia merubah posisi Kyuhyun. _Namja_ itu menggendong Kyuhyun yang hanya terdiam, sepertinya bocah itu tak terganggu sedikitpun mungkin ia tidur terlalu pulas.

"_Ish_! Tubuhnya kecil dan kurus tapi kenapa berat juga" keluh Donghae membuat Jung Soo tersenyum geli.

Tak membuang waktu, Donghae segera membawa Kyuhyun keluar dari kamar sang _hyung_ dan langsung membawa menuju kamar _dongsaeng_ nya yang berada di lantai bawah. Jung Soo masih saja tersenyum saat samar-samar ia masih mendengar suara keluhan dari adiknya itu.

Jung Soo beralih menatap Kibum yang juga masih tertidur dengan pulas. Wajah polos Kibum terlihat begitu menenangkan hati nya. Tangan kanan Jung Soo beralih mengelus rambut Kibum dengan lembut.

"Kibummie…" panggil Jung Soo dengan nada pelan. Tak ada respon yang di tunjukan oleh adiknya itu. Jung Soo berniat membangunkan Kibum agar pindah tidur di kamarnya sendiri namun sepertinya Kibum tak mendengar panggilan nya. Karena tak tega, Jung Soo membiarkan Kibum seperti itu. Sepertinya ia akan meminta tolong pada Donghae untuk menggendong Kibum juga ke kamar adiknya itu.

"Haafft, kau harus mengurangi porsi makan mu atau sedikit berolah raga bocah. Kau sangat berat!" dengus Donghae setelah meletakan tubuh Kyuhyun di kasur _dongsaeng_ nya itu. Ia memijat tangan nya yang terasa pegal sesaat. Hei ia menggendong adiknya itu dari lantai 2 menuju kemari, tentu saja sedikit membuat tangannya pegal.

Entah mengapa Donghae tak segera keluar dari kamar itu. Ia justru terdiam menatap wajah polos Kyuhyun yang semakin terlihat imut. Adiknya itu sudah menarik guling dan memeluknya dengan erat, senyuman kecil bisa terlihat di wajah sang _dongsaeng_ membuat Donghae ikut tersenyum tanpa ia sendiri sadari.

Donghae menghela nafas sebelum menarik selimut Kyuhyun. Ia menyelimuti tubuh adiknya itu dengan benar agar dongsaeng nya tak kedinginan oleh udara malam yang semakin mendingin.

"Bocah kecil yang sangat menyebalkan" Donghae tertawa kecil saat ia mencubit pelan hidung Kyuhyun membuat adiknya itu menggeliat tak nyaman.

Tak ingin mengganggu lebih lama, Donghae segera keluar dari kamar Kyuhyun, tak lupa mematikan lampu terlebih dahulu. Ia kembali menaiki tangga, ia sadar masih ada satu adiknya lagi yang harus di pindahkan. Aish, tubuhnya bisa sakit semua jika harus menggendong dua bocah itu setiap hari. Membayangkan nya saja sudah membuat Donghae bergidik.

"Sudah?" tanya Jung Soo setelah Donghae menyelesaikan tugasnya. Ia baru saja memindahkan Kibum ke kamar sebelah. Donghae hanya mengangguk lalu tanpa sadar ia menguap karena rasa kantuk itu kembali datang. Jung Soo tersenyum.

"Kembali lah ke kamar dan tidur, Hae"

Seakan tak mendengar ucapan sang _hyung_, Donghae justru mendekati Jung Soo dan kembali duduk di sisi kosong kasur _hyung_ nya itu.

"Hae tidur di sini saja _hyung_" balas Donghae sembari menyandarkan kepalanya kembali di kepala ranjang.

"Hae…"

"_Jebal_~ Hae hanya ingin menemani _hyung_" ucap Donghae setengah merengek sembari menggenggam tangan Jung Soo yang hanya bisa tersenyum pasrah.

"Jung Soo _hyung_ tak perlu memikirkan apa pun saat ini. Serahkan semua nya pada ku. Kau hanya perlu istirahat dan cepatlah pulih, _nde_?" ujar Donghae lagi dengan nada pelan. Jung Soo mengangguk pelan sembari memejamkan matanya kembali.

"_Gomawo saeng_"

.

.

.

**OOOooo****ßCMB oooOOO**

Waktu berjalan begitu cepat. Sang malam sudah berganti menjadi pagi yang cerah dan menyenangkan. Kicauan burung sudah bersahutan untuk membangunkan semua orang yang masih terlelap dalam tidurnya. Seorang bocah segera duduk di tempat tidurnya. Matanya belum terbuka sempurna, ia masih setengah sadar.

Cahaya terang yang menyelusup dari jendela kamarnya membuat kesadaran bocah itu mulai terkumpul. Ia mengacak rambutnya sendiri dan mengucek matanya.

"Loh? Kenapa aku di sini? Bukankah tadi malam aku masih di kamar Jung Soo _hyung?_" gumam Kyuhyun sembari mengedarkan pandangannya ke setiap sudut kamarnya sendiri. Ia terheran kenapa ia bisa berada di kamar sedangkan seingatnya ia tertidur di kamar _hyung_ nya itu. Apa ia memang berjalan sambil tidur seperti yang sering di katakan Donghae sebagai lelucon itu?

Tak ingin memusingkan hal itu, Kyuhyun mengalihkan tatapan nya menuju jam dinding di kamarnya. Masih jam 5 pagi. Tumben sekali ia bangun sepagi ini. Kyuhyun langsung menyibakan selimutnya dan beranjak turun dari kasur. Ia berlari kecil menuju keluar kamar. Udara dingin pagi ini cukup membuat Kyuhyun bergidik namun ia ingin segera melihat keadaan Jung Soo _hyung_ nya. Tak ada rasa kantuk yang di rasakannya lagi.

Rumah masih terlihat sepi, walaupun begitu dengan langkah riang Kyuhyun berlari menuju tangga untuk menuju kamar kakaknya di lantai atas. Namun ia berhenti dan terdiam di tempat saat melihat Donghae yang hendak menuruni tangga. Kyuhyun terdiam di bawah tangga seakan menunggu kakaknya itu turun.

Kyuhyun tak berani menatap mata Donghae yang sepertinya tengah memperhatikannya. Bocah itu memilih menatap ke arah lain sembari menggoyangkan kaki nya. Tak ada suara yang terdengar, Donghae hanya melewati adik nya begitu saja.

Kyuhyun hendak menaiki tangga namun ia menoleh dan menatap punggung Donghae yang sudah berjalan menjauh dengan tatapan penasaran. _Hyung_ ikannya itu juga tak biasa bangun pagi tapi sekarang berbeda, lalu apa yang akan di lakukan kakaknya yang hendak menuju ke dapur itu?

Karena rasa penasaran yang besar, Kyuhyun mengurungkan niatnya untuk melihat kondisi Jung Soo. Ia yakin Jung Soo semakin baik karena wajah Donghae yang terlihat tak secemas semalam. Kyuhyun pun berlari kecil menuju dapur mengikuti Donghae. Ia tak peduli dengan tatapan dingin _hyung_ nya itu lagi, masa bodo dengan semuanya.

Kyuhyun menyembulkan kepala dari balik dinding tempatnya bersembunyi. Ia masih berada di ambang pintu penghubung antara dapur dan ruang makan. Ia tengah memperhatikan apa Donghae lakukan di dapur dengan seksama. Ia mengernyit bingung saat _hyung_ nya itu hanya terdiam dengan raut bingung dan menggaruk kepalanya sendiri. Mata _hyung_ nya itu bergerak seakan mencari sesuatu.

"Haafftt"

Bocah itu menghembuskan nafasnya. Dengan penuh keberanian Kyuhyun mulai melangkahkan kaki nya masuk ke dapur dan berjalan mendekati Donghae.

"Apa yang kau lakukan _hyung_?" tanya Kyuhyun pelan tapi mampu membuat Donghae terkejut.

Donghae menoleh sekilas kepada Kyuhyun dan segera memalingkan wajahnya kembali. Ia terlihat kebingungan saat ini.

"Hae _hyung_!" panggil Kyuhyun lagi dengan lebih keras. Donghae hanya berdengus sebal karena merasa kegiatan nya di ganggu.

"Mencari buku resep" jawab Donghae singkat. Ia mulai membuka beberapa laci yang ada di meja dapur.

"Kau mau masak? Mau membuat apa?" tanya Kyuhyun sembari menarik kaus Donghae pelan. Donghae menatap Kyuhyun yang mengerjap polos. Donghae hanya mengangguk sekali untuk menjawab pertanyaan adiknya itu.

"Samgyetang"

Kyuhyun mengangguk mengerti kemudian tersenyum tipis. Sepertinya Ia tahu untuk siapa samgyetang yang akan di buat oleh Donghae saat ini. Kyuhyun berlari kecil menuju laci kecil meja pantry yang paling pojok.

"_Eomma_ selalu menyimpan buku resep di sini" ucap Kyuhyun sembari membuka laci itu dan benar saja tumpukan buku resep sudah tersusun rapi di sana. Tanpa sadar Donghae tersenyum melihat apa yang ia cari sedaritadi. Ia mendekati laci itu lalu mulai mencari buku yang memuat resep yang ia perlukan.

Donghae membawa sebuah buku menuju meja pantry di sisi lain nya. Ia mulai membuka buku itu dan melihat isi nya dengan seksama. Kyuhyun yang penasaran pun mengikuti Donghae. Ia naik ke kursi agar bisa melihat lebih jelas buku yang ada di atas meja pantry itu.

"Ayam, beras ketan, buah berangan, buah ginkgo, ginseng basah, kurma dan daun bawang" gumam Donghae membaca deretan bahan yang tercatat di resep membuat samgyetang.

"_Fishy hyung_… kau yakin akan memasak samgyetang?" tanya Kyuhyun ragu tanpa mengalihkan tatapan nya dari buku di meja. Tak ada respon dari Donghae yang masih serius membaca deretan kalimat di buku itu.

"Memang kau bisa? Kenapa tak buat bubur saja yang mudah?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi membuat Donghae mendengus sebal.

"_Hyung_!" pekik Kyuhyun yang kesal di abaikan begitu saja.

"Jika orang sakit demam akan lebih cepat pulih jika makan makanan kesehatan—samgyetang" jawab Donghae dengan nada malas. Donghae mengernyit bingung dan mengacak rambutnya sendiri. Pembuatan yang cukup sulit itu membuatnya bergidik ngeri juga.

Setelah cukup mengerti, Donghae beralih menuju kulkas dan penyimpanan bahan makanan lainnya. Ia mengeluarkan semua bahan yang di butuhkan dan menyusunnya di meja pantry. Kyuhyun pun ikut turun dari kursi dan mengikuti Donghae. Ia juga melihat ke dalam kulkas dan mengambil beberapa bahan yang ia ketahui.

"Mau apa kau bocah?" Donghae mengambil sebuah mangkuk berisi buah kecil berwarna merah yang di pegang oleh Kyuhyun.

"Kyu mau membantu" jawab Kyuhyun polos sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

"_Andwae_! Pergi" desis Donghae sambil menatap Kyuhyun tajam membuat bocah itu menggembungkan pipi nya kesal. Donghae kembali melanjutkan aktivitasnya.

Kyuhyun memperhatikan Donghae yang masih mondar mandir mencari bahan yang di butuhkan. Seakan melupakan ucapan Donghae sebelumnya, Kyuhyun kembali mengikuti kakaknya itu dan mengambil bahan-bahan yang di butuhkan.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?"

Sebuah suara menginterupsi kegiatan dua orang itu. Mereka menoleh dan mendapati Kibum yang sudah berdiri tak jauh dari mereka. Kibum memperhatikan Donghae dan Kyuhyun intens.

"Pagi Bum _hyung_~ Ini… Hae _hyung_ mau membuat samgyetang untuk Jung Soo _hyung_" Kyuhyun yang menjawab pertama dengan nada riang. Kibum tersenyum dan menghampiri adiknya itu.

"Tumben sekali kalian sudah bangun" gumamnya yang hanya di balas cengiran dari Kyuhyun.

"Bum _hyung_ mau ikut membantu?" tanya Kyuhyun. Kibum mengangguk sekali.

Tak memusingkan kehadiran kedua adiknya, Donghae melanjutkan kegiatannya lagi. Kibum dan Kyuhyun mengikuti nya dari belakang. Sebenarnya keduanya juga bingung harus melakukan apa.

Semua bahan sudah lengkap. Donghae mencuci tangannya lalu memakai apron berwarna biru langit. Senyuman terukir di wajahnya seakan yakin dengan apa yang di lakukannya saat ini. Tangan kanannya sudah memegang pisau. Oh dia sudah terlihat seperti chef berbakat. Kibum dan Kyuhyun terkikik geli memperhatikan penampilan _hyung_ nya itu membuat Donghae memberikan _glare_ nya pada mereka.

"Bummie, tolong rendam beras kentan di air dingin" titah Donghae. Kibum hanya mengangguk dan melakukan apa yang di perintahkan. Itu hal yang mudah.

Donghae mulai mengambil ayam yang masih utuh. Ayam itu sudah di bersihkan sebelumnya dan sekarang ia hanya perlu memasukan beberapa bahan ke dalam perut ayam itu. Kyuhyun yang bingung, mendekati Donghae dan memperhatikan kegiatan _hyung_ nya itu. Ia kembali naik ke atas kursi.

"_Hyung_, kau terlalu besar membuat belahan nya. Nanti susah untuk menutupnya, _eomma_ saja tak membuatnya sebesar itu" celetuk Kyuhyun membuat Donghae menghentikan kegiatannya dan memperhatikan ayam yang ada di tangannya. Kyuhyun memang sering melihat sang _eomma_ memasak. Donghae memasang wajah berpikir yang lucu lalu menganggukan kepalanya seakan membenarkan ucapan Kyuhyun. Namun ia menggedikan bahunya seakan tidak peduli.

Donghae mulai memasukan beberapa bahan ke dalam perut ayam. Kyuhyun yang menganggur pun ikut memasukan buah ginkgo walaupun berulang kali tangan kecil di tepis sang kakak agar tak mengikuti. Donghae memberikan _glare_ nya pada Kyuhyun yang masih saja mengikutinya, Kyuhyun menghentikan kegiatannya dan menyengir lebar.

"Sudah" Kibum kembali dengan beras ketan yang sudah beberapa menit ia rendam. Donghae mengambil beras itu dan memasukan nya ke dalam perut ayam.

"Kyu ambilkan benang nya ya~" Kyuhyun beralih ke laci di dekat kulkas saat Donghae berniat mengikat kaki ayam agar menutup belahan guna memasukan bahan-bahan tadi. Tak protes, ia hanya menunggu Kyuhyun mengambilkan benang. Sesekali ia menguap, jujur ia masih sangat mengantuk.

"Ini _hyung_" Kyuhyun menyerahkan seutas benang yang langsung di terima oleh Donghae tanpa berucap apa pun. Donghae langsung mengikat kaki ayam dalam posisi menyilang untuk menutup belahan yang ia buat.

Setelah yakin bahan yang di masukan ke dalam perut ayam tidak bisa keluar, Donghae mulai merebus air bersama jahe, potongan lobak, akar manis, akar kuning dan bawang putih. Mereka bertiga pun menunggu air itu hingga mendidih.

Donghae beranjak dari dapur menuju ke kamar mandi ingin membasuh muka. Kibum dan Kyuhyun hanya memainkan buah-buah kecil yang masih tersisa di meja.

"Bum _hyung_, hari ini apa kita akan sekolah?" tanya Kyuhyun membuka pembicaraan. Kibum hanya menggedikan bahunya seakan menjawab tak tahu. Jujur ia tak ingin sekolah tapi _hyung_ tertua nya pasti tak akan mengizinkan. Kyuhyun hanya manggut-manggut.

"Aku lapar~" Kyuhyun turun dari kursinya lalu menarik kursi itu menuju sebuah laci yang menggantung di atas meja pantry. Kibum memperhatikan adiknya yang sudah naik keatas kursi sembari membuka laci itu sedikit kesulitan.

"Mau apa Kyu?" tanya Kibum akhirnya.

"Aku mau ambil sereal. Bum _hyung_ mau?" ucap Kyuhyun tanpa menoleh. Ia sedikit berjinjit untuk mengambil kotak sereal yang di letakan cukup dalam. Ia merutuk _eomma_ nya sendiri karena meletakan sereal kesukaannya di tempat menyulitkan seperti itu. Memang sih, jika tak di sembunyikan di sana sereal pasti akan cepat habis karena di makan terus oleh Kyuhyun.

"Kyu, hati-hati" Kibum mulai mendekati Kyuhyun. Ia memperhatikan adiknya itu dengan sedikit cemas. Kyuhyun berjinjit seperti itu di atas kursi, jika terjatuh bagaimana?

"Ah! Dapat!_Hyung_ aku dap—"

Klontang!

Bruk—Kraash!

Apa yang di takutkan oleh Kibum benar-benar terjadi. Saat Kyuhyun berhasil mengambil kotak sereal, tangannya menyenggol sebuah kaleng susu. Kyuhyun yang berusaha meraih kaleng sebelum terjatuh itu membuat posisi berdiri nya goyang dan akhirnya ia terpaksa terjatuh menyusul kaleng susu yang sudah tergeletak di lantai dengan susu bubuk yang bertebaran di lantai. Kyuhyun meringis sakit, ia mengelus lengannya yang terbentur lantai. Untung bocah itu tak mengalami luka. Hanya saja sereal yang sudah susah payah ia ambil sekarang sudah berserakan di lantai bahkan beberapa sereal itu mengotori tubuh dan rambut nya

Kibum membulatkan matanya. Ia terdiam di tempat sedikit kaget dengan kejadian cepat yang baru saja terjadi. Ia memperhatikan adiknya yang terduduk di lantai namun entah mengapa bocah itu mulai tertawa.

"Pphhtthahahaha~"

Kyuhyun mengalihkan tatapan nya ke Kibum dengan tatapan bingung sekaligus kesal.

"Ya _hyung_! Harusnya kau menolongku bukan menertawakan ku!" decak kesal Kyuhyun sembari membersihkan tubuhnya yang di penuhi sereal dan bubuk susu.

"Hahahah—kau… kau terlihat seperti haha sereal, Kyu—haha" Kibum berjongkok di lantai saat kakinya terasa lemas karena terlalu banyak tertawa. Kyuhyun menaikan sebelah alisnya. Sereal? Tanpa sadar, Kyuhyun memperhatikan penampilannya sendiri.

Berantakan dan di penuhi sereal dan bubuk susu. Ya, jika di lihat dia memang seperti sarapan sereal yang siap di santap. Entah kenapa, Kyuhyun ikut tertawa kecil. Memperhatikan penampilannya di tambah Kibum yang tertawa hingga seperti itu. Jarang sekali kakak nya itu tertawa dan ia senang bisa melihatnya. Ruangan dapur itu pun seketika menjadi ramai oleh suara tawa.

"_OMO_! Apa yang terjadi?!" pekik Donghae yang baru saja kembali ke dapur dan mendapati pantrinya sudah berantakan oleh sereal dan bubuk susu yang berserakan di lantai.

Pekikan itu pun membuat tawa Kibum dan Kyuhyun terhenti. Kibum langsung berdiri dan membantu Kyuhyun untuk berdiri juga. Mereka memperhatikan wajah _hyung_ mereka yang terlihat shock.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?" desis Donghae sambil menatap horror kepada dua adiknya. Kibum kembali memasang wajah stoicnya lalu menggelengkan kepala sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum canggung sambil berangsur mundur ke belakang Kibum.

"Kami ingin membuat sereal" jawab Kibum saat mendapati tatapan kakaknya yang berubah menuntut penjelasan. Donghae memperhatikan kedua adiknya dan lantai dapur yang kotor itu secara bergantian.

"Ini yang kalian katakan membuat sarapan, heum?"

Kibum mulai menelan ludah nya kecut. Tatapan Donghae sedikit menyeramkan walaupun terlihat lucu di wajah innocent yang sebenarnya tidak cocok jika marah itu. Bocah itu memundurkan langkahnya membuat Kyuhyun yang ada di belakangnya juga mundur.

"Park Kibum… Park Kyuhyun…" desis Donghae lagi sambil berangsur maju.

"Kyu… sebaiknya kita… KABUR!" bisik Kibum pelan dan setelah ia berteriak sembari berlari keluar dari dapur.

"Ya! Kibum!" pekik Donghae yang hendak mengejar Kibum namun langkahnya terhenti saat memperhatikan Kyuhyun yang masih terdiam di tempat.

"Kau tidak ikut kabur, bocah?" pertanyaan yang polos atau bodoh itu terlontar dari bibir Donghae sambari menatap Kyuhyun yang terlihat bingung di tempat. Kyuhyun memiringkan kepalanya membuat Donghae memperhatikan bocah itu dengan kerutan bingung di dahinya.

"Kabur? Ah! Kibummie _hyung_ kau meninggalkan ku!"

Sepertinya bocah 8 tahun itu baru tersadar dan mulai berlari mengejar Kibum. Donghae menggaruk kepalanya bingung. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi saat ini?

"Ya! Kenapa kalian kabur? Kalian harus membereskan kekacauan ini!" pekik Donghae keras dari dapur. Ia berdecak kesal karena tak mendapatkan sosok kedua adiknya lagi di dapur. Donghae mengalihkan tatapan nya ke lantai dapur yang kotor lalu menghela nafas, sepertinya harus dia yang membersihkan semua ini.

Tanpa Donghae sadari, kepala Kyuhyun kembali menyembul dari balik dinding penyekat antara dapur dan ruang makan. Bocah itu tersenyum senang. Senang bisa beradu mulut dengan _hyung_ ikan nya itu lagi. Sungguh ia merindukan suara bentakan dan wajah innocent dari Donghae.

"Ikan jelek…" panggil Kyuhyun sedikit keras. Mendengar ejekan itu, Donghae langsung menoleh dan memberikan _glare_ nya pada Kyuhyun yang sudah menyengir.

"Jangan lupa tambahkan garamnya pada samgyetang jika tidak rasanya pasti aneh. Ah! Tapi aku yakin rasanya tak akan seenak buatan _eomma_ sih. Kau kan tidak bisa memasak, pasti rasanya sangat tidak enak, hweee~"

Kyuhyun memeletkan lidahnya setelah mengucapkan rentetan kalimat penuh ejekan itu pada _hyung_ nya. Donghae membulatkan matanya lucu kemudian ia melemparkan sandal rumahnya kearah Kyuhyun yang sudah berlari sambil tertawa itu. Dia kembali mendengus sebal.

"Ish, bocah setan!" umpat Donghae sembari berjalan mengambil sandalnya yang tak sempat mengenai Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

**OOOooo****ßCMB oooOOO**

Cuaca hari ini cukup cerah. Langit biru yang di hiasi gumpalan awan lembut membuatnya semakin indah. Angin pun bertiup sedang membuat suasana sejuk. Seperti biasa, di sebuah rumah cukup besar yang berada di kawasan Myeondong. Rumah yang terlihat tentram dan damai dari luar tanpa orang tahu apa yang sering terjadi di dalamnya.

Cuaca menyenangkan hari ini seakan tak membuat senyuman bagi seorang _namja_ yang baru saja mendudukan dirinya di sofa. Ia memejamkan matanya untuk menghilangkan rasa lelah yang mendera. Ternyata membersihkan rumah itu sangat melelahkan, itulah yang di pikirkan bocah penyuka ikan satu ini.

"Lelaahh~"

Donghae setengah berteriak untuk melepaskan lelahnya. Rumah ini masih sepi. Kedua adiknya masih belum pulang dari sekolah dan kakaknya tengah tertidur di kamar. Tak seperti yang ia bayangkan sebelumnya, bolos sekolah justru membuatnya bosan dan lelah membersihkan rumah. Lebih baik sekolah hanya pusing dengan pelajaran, ia bisa bertemu dengan teman-teman yang tak membuatnya bosan. Jika tak mengingat kakaknya tengah sakit dan memerlukan istirahat total, ia pasti sudah kabur ke sekolah sejak tadi. Walaupun Jung Soo mengatakan tak apa tinggal sendiri di rumah dan menyuruh Donghae ke sekolah pagi tadi, tentu saja bocah yang memiliki hati sangat baik ini tak tega membiarkan kakaknya sendirian.

_**DRAP… DRAP…**_

Donghae membuka matanya saat mendengar suara derap langkah yang cukup keras. Ia menghela nafas walau senyuman terpantri di wajah tampannya, sepertinya mereka sudah pulang dan setidaknya ia tak jenuh sendirian di rumah lagi.

"Ya! Bisakah kau tak berlari seperti itu?!" ucap Donghae setengah berteriak.

Tak berapa lama, sosok yang sudah di pastikan Donghae muncul di ruang santai. Bocah kecil yang selalu membuat keramaian—maknae keluarga Park.

"Aku pulaanng~" pekik Kyuhyun.

_**PUK**_

Kyuhyun tersentak kaget karena kehadirannya di sambut oleh sebuah bantalan sofa yang melayang ke arahnya. Untung ia memiliki reflek tinggi sehingga dengan sigap ia menangkap bantal itu.

"Berisik!" dengus Donghae yang masih duduk santai di sofa. Kyuhyun menggembungkan pipi nya lalu melempar balik bantalan sofa itu kearah Donghae walau akhirnya bantal itu hanya tergeletak begitu saja di karpet depan sofa.

"Mana Jung Soo _hyung_?" tanya Kyuhyun yang sedang tak ingin ribut saat ini. Ia sengaja pulang cepat agar bisa segera bertemu dengan Jung Soo. Jika tak di paksa Jung Soo juga Donghae untuk sekolah hari ini, dia pasti ikut membolos seperti kakak nya yang tengah duduk di sofa itu.

"Tidur makanya jangan berisik!"

Seakan tak mendengar ucapan sang _hyung_, Kyuhyun justru berlari menuju tangga dan menapaki anak tangga menuju lantai 2. Donghae hanya mendengus sebal.

"_Fishy hyung_, tangkap ini!"

Kyuhyun berhenti di tengah anak tangga lalu melemparkan sesuatu ke arah sofa yang memang berada di dekat tangga. Donghae mengernyit bingung namun tangannya tetap terangkat untuk menangkap sesuatu itu. Kyuhyun menyengir karena lemparannya berhasil di tangkap kemudian bocah itu melanjutkan langkahnya lagi menuju kamar sang _hyung_.

Donghae mengerutkan dahinya saat melihat sebungkus permen coklat yang ada di tangannya. Tanpa sadar senyuman tipis terukir di sudut bibirnya. Ia menoleh saat sofanya sedikit bergoyang—seseorang duduk di sebelah. Kibum sudah duduk di sana sembari menyandarkan punggungnya di sandaran sofa.

"Kau terlihat lelah Bummie" ucap Donghae memperhatikan wajah sang adik. Kibum hanya mengangguk sembari melepas ransel yang di kenakannya dan meletakan ransel itu di sofa sebelahnya. Donghae menjulurkan tangannya mengelus pucuk kepala Kibum.

"_Wae_?" tanya Donghae penasaran. Jarang sekali adiknya itu menunjukan ekspresi lelah yang sangat jelas. Kibum hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aish, ayolah cerita pada _hyung_~" bujuk Donghae dengan wajah memelas. Kibum melirik Donghae masih tanpa kata yang keluar dari mulutnya.

Entah mengapa Kibum justru menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu kanan Donghae membuat kakaknya sedikit terkejut namun tertawa kecil—senang karena jarang sekali Kibum bermanja padanya. Donghae tak bertanya apapun lagi dan membiarkan Kibum seperti itu. Ia beralih mengambil remote tv dan menyalakan tv yang ada di ruangan tersebut.

**Ting… Tong… **

**Ting… Tong…**

Suara bel menggema di seluruh ruangan rumah menandakan ada tamu yang berkunjung. Donghae menatap Kibum dengan tatapan bertanya sedangkan yang di tatap hanya menggedikan bahunya.

"Bummie buka" ujar Donghae memerintah Kibum agar beranjak dari sofa dan membukakan pintu untuk tamu mereka.

"_Hyung_ saja" tolak Kibum yang masih enggan meninggalkan sofa itu.

"Kibummie saja, cepat"

"_Ani, hyung_ saja"

"Bum…"

"_Hyung_…"

**Ting… Tong…**

Suara itu kembali menginterupsi perdebatan antara kakak adik hanya untuk membuka pintu. Keduanya malas untuk jalan yang mungkin hanya untuk tamu tidak penting.

"Kibum~!"

Kibum berdecak pelan saat mendengar titah sang _hyung_ lagi kali ini di sertai rengekan dan _puppy eyes_ yang mau tak mau membuat Kibum beranjak dari kursi. Dengan malas Kibum melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu depan dan segera membukakan pintu bagi tamu.

"Ya! Kenapa lama sekali sih bukanya?"

Kibum mengerutkan dahinya saat mendapati dua _namja_ yang tak jarang bermain di rumahnya sudah berdiri di depan pintu. _Namja_ yang cukup cantik sudah berkacak pinggang sedangkan _namja_ tampan satu lagi hanya tersenyum manis.

"Woy!" _Namja_ cantik itu sedikit berteriak menyadarkan Kibum dari lamunannya dan mengerjapkan matanya polos menatap kedua sahabat dari Jung Soo _hyung_ nya.

"_Mian hyung_" sesal Kibum dengan nada santai tanpa berekspresi menyesal telah membuat kedua tamunya itu menunggu cukup lama di depan pintu. Heechul berdecak kesal namun tangan nya menjulur mengacak rambut Kibum yang tentu saja langsung di tepis oleh bocah itu.

Tanpa meminta izin, Heechul langsung menyelonong masuk ke dalam menyisakan Kibum dan Yesung di ambang pintu.

"Bagaimana keadaan Jung Soo _hyung_?" tanya Yesung pada Kibum. Keduanya memang di beri kabar oleh Jung Soo jika hari ini dirinya tak masuk karena sakit sehingga Jung Soo meminta keduanya memberitahu wali kelasnya.

"Tadi pagi sudah baikan, aku belum mengecek nya lagi sekarang" jujur Kibum. Yesung mengangguk mengerti.

"Kau baru pulang Bummie?"

Kibum sudah mempersilahkan Yesung untuk masuk dan keduanya tengah berjalan menyusuri lorong menuju ruang santai. Kibum hanya mengangguk mengiyakan pertanyaan _namja_ berpipi sangat chubby itu.

Saat mereka sudah tiba di ruang tengah, Donghae masih setia duduk di sofa. Ia melambaikan tangannya dan tersenyum menyambut kedatangan Yesung.

Yesung yang memang cukup dekat dengan Donghae pun menghampiri dan kedua nya saling tegur sapa. Tak berapa lama, Kyuhyun menuruni tangga dengan wajah di tekuk dan terus mengumpat kesal.

"Cinderella itu mengusirku dari kamar Jung Soo _hyung_" dengus sebal Kyuhyun saat melihat wajah tiga _namja_ yang tengah menatap nya dengan bingung. Sontak Donghae tertawa nista membuat Kyuhyun semakin merengut.

"Aku mau ganti baju dulu" Kibum mengambil ranselnya kemudian beralih menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya sendiri.

"Sudahlah Kyu, _kka hyung_ bawa banyak makanan untuk kalian"

Melihat wajah sebal Kyuhyun, Yesung mulai berucap. Ia menggoyangkan 2 plastik cukup besar yang berisi makanan itu. Raut kesal di wajah Kyuhyun mulai berganti dengan raut senang. Ia segera menghampiri Yesung.

"Kau bawa apa saja _hyung_?" tanya Donghae penasaran.

"Cukup banyak. Aku dan Chulli _hyung_ sengaja membawa makanan sekaligus untuk makan malam kalian nanti" jawab Yesung membuat Donghae dan Kyuhyun berbinar senang. Yesung hanya terkikik geli.

"_Kajja_ kita ke dapur Sungie _hyung_" Donghae segera menarik tangan Yesung menuju dapur. Kyuhyun kembali mendengus sebal, di tinggalkan begitu saja. Tapi tak ambil pusing, Kyuhyun segera berlari menyusul keduanya ke dapur.

Dan di sinilah mereka, di dapur dengan beberapa makanan yang sudah di keluarkan dari plastik itu. Ada Dak-galbi, Doenjang Jiggae dan Japche untuk makan malam mereka nanti. Donghae benar-benar senang, setidaknya ia tak akan susah payah memasak lagi seperti tadi pagi dan justru mendapat cibiran dari Kibum dan Kyuhyun karena nasi goreng buatan nya terlalu asin dan sedikit gosong.

"Ada Bungeoppang juga!" pekik Donghae kesenangan sembari memeluk sekotak bungeoppang atau roti ikan mas yang terbuat dari kue beras berisi pasta kacang yang di cetak berbentuk ikan.

"_Gomawo_ Sungie _hyung_~" ucap Donghae dengan mata berbinar. Yesung hanya terkikik geli sambil mengacak rambut Donghae.

"_Hyung_, Kyu juga mau bungeoppang nya!" pinta Kyuhyun dengan _puppy eyes_. Walaupun Kyuhyun tahu, Donghae tak akan mau membagi kue kesukaannya itu dan benar saja, Donghae langsung menggelengkan kepalanya.

"_Ani_! Kau makan pajeon saja" ucap Donghae sembari menyodorkan sebuah roti pancake kepada Kyuhyun.

"Tapi Kyu mau bungeoppang!"

"Tidak boleh!"

Yesung hanya bisa menghela nafas saat Kyuhyun dan Donghae sudah berdebat sambil tarik menarik kotak berisi bungeoppang itu. Beberapa kali ia melerai tapi hasilnya justru ia kena maki kedua bocah itu. Sepertinya Yesung bisa merasakan bagaimana posisi Jung Soo yang mungkin setiap hari menghadapi hal ini. Pusing juga—pikirnya.

"_Arra, arra_! Ish. Aku akan memberikan satu saja" Donghae mendengus sebal karena adiknya tak mau mengalah juga. Akhirnya ia membuka kotak itu dan memberikan Kyuhyun satu potong kue yang di terima bocah 8 tahun.

"_Hyung_…" panggil Kyuhyun sesaat setelah Donghae membalikan tubuhnya untuk pergi. Dengan malas Donghae menoleh kepada Kyuhyun lagi dan menatap nya bingung.

"Mana? Minta satu" pinta Kyuhyun dengan muka di buat sepolos dan seimut mungkin. Donghae membulatkan matanya melihat tangan Kyuhyun yang sudah kosong. Ia yakin sudah memberikan sepotong kue beberapa detik yang lalu tapi sekarang tidak ada? Tidak mungkin adiknya memakannya dengan begitu cepat.

"_Hyung_~" rengek Kyuhyun. Masih dengan kerutan di dahi, Donghae membuka kotak itu lagi dan memberikan sepotong kue (lagi) kepada Kyuhyun. Ia memperhatikan adiknya dengan intens dan seksama. Kyuhyun hanya menyengir lebar. Merasa sudah aman, Donghae membalikan badannya lagi.

"Hae _hyungie_~"

Baru sekitar 3 detik Donghae berbalik lagi-lagi Kyuhyun memanggilnya. Dengan terpaksa Donghae kembali menatap adiknya itu. Ia sedikit kaget saat Kyuhyun menatapnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca dan menahan tangis. Kyuhyun tak berkata apa pun, hanya menyodorkan telapak tangannya. Kosong?

"Katanya kau mau memberikan aku satu bungeoppang, mana kuenya? Kyu mau bungeoppang~"

Gila… Donghae memiringkan kepalanya bingung. Di sini siapa yang bodoh sebenarnya?

Jika di ingat, Donghae sudah memberikan dua potong bungeoppang pada adiknya itu tapi kenapa tangannya kosong lagi dan adiknya bertingkah seakan dia belum memberikan satu kuepun.

"_Hyung—hiks_" rengek Kyuhyun lagi, kali ini terdengar sedikit isakan yang semakin membuat Donghae cengo. Dengan ragu, Donghae memberikan kue itu lagi.

"HAHAHAHA"

Donghae dan Kyuhyun tersentak kaget saat mendengar suara tawa yang cukup meriah. Keduanya menoleh pada _namja_ yang berada tak jauh dari mereka dan sudah tertawa sambil memegangi perutnya. Keduanya mengerutkan dahi.

"_Wae hyung_?" tanya Donghae yang semakin di buat bingung. Yesung masih berusaha mengontrol tawa nya, ia hanya bisa mengibaskan tangannya.

"Itu… Kyu haha bodoh—kuenya hahaha" Donghae tak mengerti dengan ucapan Yesung yang terdengar tak jelas di tambah tawa di setiap katanya. Namun telinganya masih sensitive mendengar kata Kyu. Dia menoleh kearah Kyuhyun yang sudah menyengir sembari menunjukan tiga potong bungeoppang di tangannya.

"Sung _hyung_ merusak rencanaku, huh! Padahal aku bisa dapat lebih banyak~" gumam Kyuhyun masih menyengir. Yesung pun tak bisa menahan tawanya melihat Donghae yang begitu mudah di bodohi oleh adiknya sendiri. Wajah Donghae memerah menahan amarah sekaligus malu. Ia menggeram kesal membuat Kyuhyun mundur selangkah demi selangkah.

"Kau membodohiku bocah" desis Donghae yang hanya di balas senyuman lebar dari Kyuhyun. Bukan salah Kyuhyun jika Donghae gampang sekali di bohongi.

"_Huuwwaaa~_"

"Ya jangan lari!"

Donghae pun langsung berlari mengerjar Kyuhyun yang sudah kabur terlebih dahulu keluar dari ruangan itu. Yesung hanya bisa menghela nafas sembari menggelengkan kepalanya melihat aksi kejar-kejaran itu. Namun _namja_ chubby itu tersenyum lalu manggut-manggut tidak jelas seakan tengah menyadari satu hal.

"Sepertinya kau salah Jung Soo _hyung_. Hubungan kalian itu hanya unik bukan seperti yang kau pikirkan"

.

.

.

**OOOooo****ßCMB oooOOO**

"Tinggal pakai dasi dan sempurna"

Seorang remaja berusi 16 tahun terlihat tengah mematut dirinya di depan cermin yang ada di sudut kamarnya. Jung Soo nama _namja_ itu terlihat ceria dan lebih segar di bandingkan hari kemarin. Hari ini ia sudah merasa sehat dan penuh energi kembali. Sedikit banyak ia berterimakasih pada tiga _dongsaeng_ nya yang tak mengizinkannya untuk melakukan pekerjaan berat. Ia hanya tidur dan istirahat penuh sepanjang hari kemarin. Walau hasilnya pagi ini ia harus membersihkan dapur dan beberapa ruangan yang masih sedikit kacau dan berantakan.

Seharusnya hari ini ia masih memiliki izin dari dokter untuk beristirahat tapi seminggu lagi dia ujian dan ia tak ingin membuang waktu hanya untuk tiduran di kasur. Jung Soo merasa sudah sehat dan pulih seluruhnya.

Tangan nya dengan terampil memasang simpul dasi menjadi lebih rapi. Setelah dasi tersimpul dengan benar dan rapi, ia mengambil jas sekolahnya juga ransel sebelum beranjak keluar kamar.

Jung Soo sudah menyiapkan sarapan pagi ini sehingga ia tak perlu tergesa-gesa karena waktu masih menunjukan pukul 7 pagi. _Namja_ itu menoleh kearah balkon. Pintu penghubung yang terbuat dari kaca membuat nya bisa melihat kondisi di luar. Jung Soo menunjukan _angelic smile_ nya saat melihat kondisi luar yang menurut perkiraan nya sangat cerah dan sejuk.

Jung Soo mengalihkan tatapan nya pada pintu kamar Kibum yang sedikit terbuka. Dengan santai ia mendekat ke kamar adiknya itu. Jarang sekali Kibum membiarkan kamarnya terbuka. Apa mungkin ia tak menutup dengan rapat?

Jung Soo menarik dugaannya yang mengira Kibum sudah turun ke ruang makan dan menutup kamar tidak rapat saat melihat sosok adiknya itu masih duduk di ranjangnya sendiri. Ia hendak memanggil Kibum namun langkahnya terhenti begitu saja saat melihat ekspresi sang _dongsaeng_.

Raut sendu bercampur bingung sangat tercetak jelas di wajah stoicnya. Bocah 9 tahun itu hanya terdiam di kasur dengan mata terfokus pada kertas yang ada di tangannya. Selama beberapa saat Jung Soo memperhatikan dalam diam. Ia yakin kertas itulah yang membuat raut adiknya terlihat sendu seperti itu. Tapi kertas apa itu? Ia menghela nafas sebelum memegang knop pintu kamar dan mendorongnya perlahan.

"Kibummie~"

Kibum tersentak kaget saat mendengar suara itu di tambah sosok sang _hyung_ yang sudah memasuki kamarnya. Secara reflek ia melipat kertas di tangannya dan seakan menyembunyikan kertas itu di belakang tubuhnya. Hal itu sukses membuat Jung Soo semakin mengernyit bingung. Namun segala dugaan negative ia tepis begitu saja.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Tidak turun eum?"

Jung Soo masih bisa melihat sikap gugup dari Kibum juga mata adiknya yang bergerak gelisah. Kibum segera bangkit berdiri dan menarik ransel yang tergeletak di kasurnya.

"_Ani hyung_. Kajja kita turun" balas Kibum dengan nada pelan. Bocah itu kembali memasang wajah stoic dengan ekspresi datarnya membuat Jung Soo hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya. Mereka berdua pun keluar dari kamar Kibum dan berjalan menuruni tangga menuju ruang makan.

Donghae dan Kyuhyun sudah berada di ruang makan dengan kegiatannya masing-masing saat Jung Soo dan Kibum tiba. Keduanya segera mendudukan diri di kursi. Jung Soo memperhatikan Donghae dan Kyuhyun lalu tersenyum tipis. Tumben mereka tak berbuat ulah pagi hari. Kyuhyun terlihat sibuk dengan PSPnya sendiri sedangkan Donghae terlihat tengah menghafalkan deretan kalimat yang tercetak di buku sejarahnya.

"Ayo kita makan dulu. Hae simpan buku mu dan Kyu simpan PSP mu" tegur Jung Soo membuat kegiatan kedua bocah itu terhenti. Kyuhyun langsung memasukan PSPnya ke saku celana sedangkan Donghae hanya meletakan buku nya di sisi meja makan yang kosong.

Makan pagi pun di mulai dengan tenang. Sesekali Donghae masih terlihat bergumam mengenai pelajarannya, Kyuhyun yang lebih mengajak Kibum mengobrol kecil tentang game walau hanya di balas Kibum dengan gumaman.

"_Waeyo_ Hae?" tanya Jung Soo yang terlihat cemas juga melihat Donghae yang terlihat panik. Donghae menghela nafasnya lalu menatap Jung Soo dengan tatapan sedih.

"Hae lupa ada test sejarah hari ini, _hyung_~ Hae baru ingat tadi pagi" adu Donghae dengan raut sangat menyedihkan.

"Makanya kau harus belajar setiap hari _hyung_ jadi setiap saat siap untuk test" nasihat Kyuhyun dengan nada layaknya orang dewasa. Donghae hanya memutar bola matanya malas.

"Diam bocah. Kau sendiri tak belajar setiap hari kan" dengus Donghae.

"Tapi bedanya aku ini jenius jadi tak belajar pun pasti bisa" bela Kyuhyun pada dirinya sendiri.

"Setuju" timpal Kibum yang membuat Donghae menundukan kepalanya pasrah.

Jung Soo tertawa kecil, tangan nya menjulur untuk mengusap pucuk kepala Donghae.

"_Gwenchana_. Kau pasti bisa mengerjakannya Hae" semangat sang _hyung_ membuat Donghae mendongakan kepala nya lalu mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"Aku sudah selesai. Aku berangkat duluan _hyung_"

Seperti biasanya, Kibum menyelesaikan sarapannya paling awal. Bocah itu segera bangkit dari kursi dan memakai ranselnya. Kyuhyun pun segera menghabiskan susu nya yang masih tersisa. Ia juga langsung berdiri dan memakai ranselnya. Ia tersenyum saat melihat Kibum masih terdiam di tempat seakan menunggunya. Ya, sikap Kibum sudah sedikit berubah padanya walaupun masih banyak yang sama.

"Jung Soo _hyung_, Kyu berangkat" salam Kyuhyun sembari tersenyum lebar.

"Kalian hati-hati di jalan" nasihat Jung Soo yang di balas dengan anggukan keduanya.

Kibum pun melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari ruang makan di ikuti Kyuhyun yang mengekor di belakangnya.

"Ikan jelek jangan sampai mencontek ya, _good luck hyung_~" teriak Kyuhyun sebelum berlari dari ambang pintu bertepatan saat sebuah buku melayang kearahnya. Jung Soo menggelengkan kepalanya dan menatap Donghae dengan tatapan menegur. Tak ada gunanya melempar buku seperti itu kan? Ckck

"Jangan menatap ku begitu, _hyung_" ujar Donghae yang risih dengan tatapan Jung Soo.

Jung Soo mengacak rambut adiknya itu gemas kemudian tertawa kecil.

"Kau dan Kyu sudah baikan _eoh_?" goda Jung Soo membuat Donghae menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"Kapan kami baikan? Tidak pernah" balas Donghae.

Jung Soo tak bertanya lagi. Setidaknya ia cukup senang Donghae dan Kyuhyun sudah tak saling berdiam satu sama lain bahkan menghindar seperti beberapa hari yang lalu. Yaa... harus Jung Soo akui, ia lebih senang melihat kedua _dongsaeng_ nya itu berdebat daripada keduanya saling diam dan menghindar.

Mereka segera menyelesaikan sarapan masing-masing. Jung Soo membersihkan peralatan makan terlebih dahulu dan Donghae yang kembali menatap serius objek yang sebelumnya menjadi bahan pelemparan bagi adiknya itu. Setelah selesai, keduanya pun berangkat sekolah bersama. Jung Soo terus menegur saat Donghae tetap membaca buku selama perjalanan tetapi akhirnya ia pasrah dan membiarkan adiknya seperti itu.

.

.

.

Suasana riuh dan ramai terlihat jelas di depan gerbang sebuah sekolah menengah pertama yang cukup terkenal di kawasan ini. Anak-anak yang mulai beranjak remaja itu terlihat bergerombol keluar dari sekolahnya. Beberapa menit yang lalu memang jam sekolah sudah berakhir dan hal itu di sambut bahagia oleh para muridnya.

Mereka seakan berlomba-lomba melewati gerbang sekolah yang terlihat cukup besar itu untuk segera keluar dari sekolah baik untuk segera pulang atau pergi bermain terlebih dahulu. Petugas keamanan sekolah pun terlihat sigap berdiri di depan gerbang untuk memperhatikan anak didik sekolah itu dan mengatur lalu lintas di depan sekolah.

Para murid yang membawa sepeda sudah mengayuh sepeda keluar dari gerbang itu. Begitu juga dengan beberapa jemputan yang sudah menunggu beberapa murid sudah terparkir di depan sekolah. Banyak juga murid yang berjalan kaki bersama menuju rumah atau halte bus terdekat.

"Hae~"

Sebuah teriakan membuat beberapa murid yang berjalan keluar dari gerbang menoleh ke belakang untuk melihat siapa pelaku yang berteriak mengganggu seperti itu. Sedangkan seorang _namja_ yang merasa nama nya di panggil pun menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh menunggu _namja_ yang ia tahu temannya itu menghampiri.

"Bisakah kau tak berteriak, Dong?" decak kesal Donghae yang sedikit malu dengan semua tatapan murid-murid lain di sekeliling mereka. _Namja_ gembul yang sudah berdiri di hadapan Donghae hanya menyengir lebar. Shin Donghee teman sekelasnya yang terlihat imut itu tak berkata apapun, ia hanya menyodorkan sebuah kaset yang mampu membuat Donghae membulatkan matanya.

"Kasetku!" pekik Donghae sembari mengambil kaset itu.

"_Tch_, kau ini ceroboh Hae. Kau meninggalkan kaset itu di kelas" balas Shindong. Kali ini Donghae yang menyengir lebar.

"Hehehe—_gomawo _Dongie~ Tanpa kaset ini, aku tak bisa mengikuti kompetisi _dance_ itu" ucap Donghae tulus sambil menyimpan kaset berisi lagu yang sudah ia latih selama sebulan lebih untuk dance hari selasa besok ke dalam tasnya.

Mereka berdua pun berjalan beriringan melanjutkan perjalanan menuju keluar gerbang. Namun baru beberapa langkah Donghae menghentikan langkahnya membuat Shindong pun berhenti dan menatap bingung teman nya itu.

Donghae terlihat terpaku di tempat. Matanya berbinar dan senyuman manis yang bisa meluluhkan hati para _yeoja_ itu sudah terukir di wajahnya. Shindong yang masih bingung, mulai mengikuti arah pandang Donghae hingga akhirnya _namja_ gempal itu memutar bola matanya malas. Temannya mulai lagi… ya, mulai memandangi seorang _yeoja_ manis berambut coklat almond sepunggung.

"_Aish_! Untuk apa kau diam di sini? Cepat temui dia" Shindong menyenggol lengan Donghae sembari tersenyum jahil. Donghae hanya menggelengkan kepalanya namun tatapannya tetap terfokus pada yeoja itu.

"Dia manis kan?" gumam Donghae pelan.

"Lee Hyuk Jae, hari ini dia di pilih sebagai wakil ketua dance _yeoja_ di sekolah kita" ujar Shindong membuat Donghae tersenyum lebar.

"Itu satu hal yang ku suka darinya, dia juga jago dance" kikik Donghae membuat Shindong menggelengkan kepalanya. Donghae memang sudah menyukai _yeoja_ manis teman sekelasnya itu sejak upacara penyambutan murid baru. Keduanya pertama kali bertemu di kompetisi dance saat kelas 6 dulu. Awalnya Donghae kesal pada _yeoja_ yang meremehkan dance nya tapi di pertemuan keduanya di upacara penyambutan rasa kesal itu meluap dan segera berganti dengan rasa suka.

Tatapan berbinar Donghae perlahan memudar saat pemandangan horror di depan sana terlihat jelas oleh indera penglihatannya. Perlahan mata Donghae membulat tidak percaya. Seorang bocah tengah menghampiri pujaan hatinya dan keduanya terlihat mengobrol bersama.

"_Ish_, apa yang bocah itu lakukan?"

Donghae langsung berlari membuat Shindong mengerutkan dahinya, tak ambil pusing _namja_ gempal itu melangkah pergi menghampiri temannya yang sudah menawari tumpangan pulang.

"Jadi kau mencari kakakmu?" tanya _yeoja_ manis itu sembari menunjukan _gummy smile_ nya.

"_Ne noona_. Apa kau mengenal _hyung_ ku?"

Bocah yang sudah sedaritadi menunggu di depan gerbang itu memiringkan kepalanya menatap wajah manis _yeoja_ di hadapannya.

"Siapa nama _hyung_ mu?"

"Namanya… Park—"

_**Sreett~**_

Kyuhyun tersentak kaget saat seseorang menariknya ke belakang secara tiba-tiba. Sebuah tangan pun melingkar di dadanya seakan mencegahnya untuk bergerak.

"Hehe _mi-mianhae_ hyukkie-_ya_, dia mengganggu mu ya?" ujar Donghae terbata sambil menyengir lebar menutupi rasa gugupnya.

_Yeoja_ yang bernama Lee Hyuk Jae atau biasa di panggil Eunhyuk itu memiringkan kepala nya bingung namun akhirnya ia tersenyum manis.

"_Hyung_!" pekik Kyuhyun kesenangan namun ia meringis saat Donghae memberikan _glare_ nya.

"_Aniyo_. Apa dia _dongsaeng_ mu, Hae?" tanya Eunhyuk yang terdengar begitu lembut di telinga Donghae.

"_Ne noona_. Hae _hyung_ itu _hyung_ nya Kyuhyun—hehe" jawab Kyuhyun mendahului Donghae yang hendak membuka suara.

Dengan perlahan, Donghae menunduk lalu mendekatkan wajahnya pada telinga Kyuhyun untuk membisikan sesuatu.

"Mau apa kau kemari huh?" desis Donghae.

"Bum _hyung_ ada keperluan di sekolah jadi Kyu ingin pulang bersama mu" jujur Kyuhyun sembari mengerjapkan matanya polos. Jika tidak ada pujaan hatinya, bisa di pastikan Donghae sudah menjitak kepala Kyuhyun dengan keras.

"Wah, jadi kau yang bernama Park Kyuhyun _nde_?"

Eunhyuk membungkukan tubuhnya untuk menyamakan tingginya dengan bocah 8 tahun itu. Kyuhyun menganggukan kepalanya cepat.

"_Noona_ tahu darimana namaku?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Hae sering menceritakan mu, benar kan Hae? Ternyata kau lebih manis dari yang ku bayangkan"

Bagaikan mendapat puluhan kaset game, mata Kyuhyun berbinar mendengar pernyataan dari noona manis itu. Apa dia tak salah dengar? _Hyung_ ikannya sering membicarakan dirinya? Benarkah? Sangat tidak bisa di percayai! Kyuhyun mendongakan wajahnya untuk menatap Donghae yang sudah memalingkan wajahnya. Ia bisa melihat semburat merah yang sangat tipis menghiasi pipi Donghae.

"Oh iya, perkenalkan… Nama _noona,_ Lee Hyuk Jae, tapi teman-teman memanggil noona, Eunhyuk hehe" ujar Eunhyuk dengan _gummy smile_ nya sambil mengulurkan tangan kanannya kepada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menerima jabat tangan itu.

"_Bangapseumnida_ noona manis~" balas Kyuhyun sambil menyengir lebar. Eunhyuk tertawa kecil lalu mengacak rambut Kyuhyun. Donghae hanya memutar bola matanya malas.

"Dia mirip sekali dengan mu, Hae" ucap Eunhyuk di tengah tawa nya membuat Donghae cengo. Mirip? Darimana miripnya? Hei ia justru merasa dia dan Kyuhyun bagaikan langit dan bumi atau air dan api.

"Ah! Pantas saja aku merasa pernah melihat _noona_!" pekik Kyuhyun tiba-tiba setelah memperhatikan wajah Eunhyuk dengan intens.

"_Eoh_? Memang kita pernah bertemu, Kyu?" tanya Eunhyuk bingung. Bocah itu menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku melihat _noona_ di foto di kamar Hae _hyung_. Ada banyak fo—mmpphhtt"

"_Mwo_? Foto?"

Eunhyuk menatap Donghae bingung karena _namja_ penyuka ikan itu sudah membekap mulut Kyuhyun sehingga ucapan adiknya itu terputus begitu saja. Donghae menyengir saat di tatap intens oleh Eunhyuk. Donghae sudah mengumpat dan merutuki adiknya sendiri di dalam hatinya. Oh Tuhan… Dia memang mengoleksi foto Eunhyuk tapi apa perlu _yeoja_ manis itu mengetahuinya? Mau di taruh mana muka Donghae jika _yeoja_ itu tahu. Ish!

"J-jangan di dengarkan—hehe Kyu memang suka bercanda haha iya kan Kyu-hyun?" ucap Donghae dengan mata bergerak gelisah.

Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk ragu masih dengan tangan sang _hyung_ yang membekap mulutnya. Donghae bisa bernafas lega melihat itu, ia pun melepaskan bekapannya.

"Ah Hyukkie, _chukae_ _ne_. Kau terpilih jadi wakil ketua dance" ucap Donghae mulai mengulas senyuman lembutnya.

"Hehe aku juga kaget Hae kenapa Boa _eonni_ memilihku padahal aku masih di tahun pertama" balas Eunhyuk yang terlihat malu.

"_Ani_. Dance mu keren jadi kau pantas menerima itu" puji Donghae yang semakin membuat Eunhyuk tersipu.

Kyuhyun hanya terdiam sambil mengerjapkan matanya polos memperhatikan obrolan kakak dan teman nya itu.

"Oh iya, kau juga harus berjuang. Sebentar lagi kompetisi dance nya bukan? Kau harus menang Hae!"

"_Ne_. Kompetisi di undur menjadi selasa besok. Aku pasti menang" ucap Donghae pasti. Kedua nya tertawa kecil. Hanya Kyuhyun yang mengernyit bingung. Apa yang lucu? Kenapa tertawa?

"Kalau aku menang, aku akan mentraktirmu es krim. Bagaimana?" ujar Donghae yang tentu saja mempunyai niat khusus di balik itu semua. Eunhyuk berpikir sejenak menunjukan pose yang sangat imut bagi Donghae.

"Es krim strawberry _nde_?" tawar Eunhyuk membuat Donghae terkikik geli namun tetap mengangguk.

"Baiklah. Aku akan berdoa agar Hae menang nanti—haha. Ah! jemputan ku sudah datang. Aku duluan ne. _Annyeong_ Hae, Kyunnie"

Eunhyuk mengacak rambut Kyuhyun gemas yang hanya di balas dengan senyuman bingung dari Kyuhyun. Ia melambaikan tangannya dengan ekspresi lucu. _Yeoja_ manis itu pun naik ke dalam mobil yang akan mengantarnya pulang.

Kyuhyun masih memperhatikan bayangan mobil yang sudah hilang di belokan itu sejenak sebelum mengalihkan tatapan nya ke arah kakak yang berdiri di sampingnya. Kyuhyun menelan ludahnya kecut saat mendapati wajah Donghae yang terlihat menyeramkan. Ia menyengir sembari menunjukan _peace sign_ nya.

"_Tch_. Menyebalkan!" dengus Donghae kemudian melangkah pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih menggaruk kepalanya tidak gatal. Sungguh ia tak mengerti kenapa _hyung_ nya terlihat marah begitu? Apa ia berbuat salah?

"Ish, Kyu _pabbo_! Hae _hyung_ belum memaafkan mu sepenuhnya karena kejadian kemarin dan sekarang kau semakin membuatnya marah. _Pabbo_! Tapi apa yang ku lakukan? Tapi memang nya aku salah apa?" Kyuhyun masih sibuk mengumpat dirinya sendiri tak menyadari Donghae yang sudah menjauh dan berjalan di depan sana.

"_Ya_ Hae _hyung_, tunggu aku!"

Setelah tersadar ke dunia nyata, Kyuhyun pun langsung mengejar Donghae sekuat tenaganya. Ia merutuk _hyung_ nya yang tak juga berhenti atau memelankan langkahnya tapi justru semakin berjalan cepat.

.

.

"_Hy-ung_ hosh… tunggu—hosh"

Kyuhyun masih saja mengejar Donghae yang beberapa saat lalu justru berlari cepat, otomatis Kyuhyun semakin mempercepat larinya sehingga deru nafas nya sudah sangat cepat saat ini. Peluh sudah memenuhi wajah Kyuhyun, wajahnya pun terlihat lebih pucat dari sebelumnya. Hei, bocah itu tak bisa terlalu lelah dan dia tak bisa berlari terlalu lama tapi sekarang…

Oh Tuhan…

Park Donghae, apa kau tak sadar atau lupa dengan keadaan adik kecil mu itu? Dia masih memanggilmu di tengah nafasnya yang tersengal.

"_H-hyung, je-bal_ tung—gu hosh… hosh" panggil Kyuhyun entah untuk berapa kalinya. Ia tak mempedulikan tatapan sekeliling yang menatapnya bingung namun juga kasihan.

Dan sepertinya doa Kyuhyun mulai terjawab. Donghae mulai menghentikan larinya dan memperlambat jalannya. Ia melirik ke belakang dengan ekor matanya. Kyuhyun tengah membungkukan badan nya dengan tangan bertumpu pada lutut. Mengatur nafasnya menjadi normal terlebih dahulu. Donghae menghela nafas kemudian terdiam di tempat seakan menunggu _dongsaeng_ nya itu.

Setelah cukup mengumpulkan tenaga lagi, Kyuhyun menegakan tubuhnya. Ia menghapus peluh yang masih mengalir di keningnya, wajahnya sudah tak terlalu pucat. Ia tersenyum karena masih melihat Donghae terdiam di tempat. Ia mulai berjalan menghampiri Donghae namun kakaknya itu juga mulai melangkah walau dengan langkah pendek.

"_Hyung_~ apa kau marah padaku? Aish memang salahku apa?" Kyuhyun mulai mengeluarkan suaranya. Ia sudah berjalan tepat di belakang Donghae. Ia tak berani menyamai langkah _hyung_ nya itu.

"_Fishy hyuuungg_~" panggil Kyuhyun lagi yang lebih mirip rengekan itu. Beberapa orang yang berada di samping mereka memperhatikan keduanya dan hanya terkikik geli melihat tingkah 2 bocah itu, hei apa yang lucu?

Donghae sama sekali tak menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun. Dia masih kesal, kenapa adiknya harus ke sekolah nya. Jangan lupakan rahasia besar mengenai banyak foto Eunhyuk yang hampir saja terbongkar. Donghae menekuk wajahnya, ia berjalan santai dengan kedua tangan tersembunyi di saku celana.

Ayolah Donghae… Kyuhyun hanya bocah umur 8 tahun yang masih tak terlalu mengerti tentang _yeoja_, cinta atau apalah itu namanya. Dia hanya ingin pulang bersama mu dan sudah jauh-jauh dia berjalan dari sekolahnya hanya untuk menjemputmu. Aish!

Kyuhyun menggembungkan pipinya. Ia sudah lelah bertanya dan memanggil _hyung_ yang masih saja mencuekan nya. Bahkan ia sudah menendang kerikil kecil untuk menyalurkan kekesalannya pada Donghae.

_**BUK**_

"_Aww~_"

Kyuhyun mengelus kepalanya yang baru saja menabrak punggung Donghae yang entah mengapa tiba-tiba berhenti di tempat. Karena terlalu asyik dengan kerikil yang di mainkan, Kyuhyun tak sadar Donghae berhenti hingga akhirnya ia menubruk seperti itu.

"_Hyung_! Bisakah kau tidak berhenti mendadak?" dengus sebal Kyuhyun.

Tak ada jawaban dari sang kakak, membuat Kyuhyun menyembulkan kepalanya dari balik punggung Donghae untuk melihat apa yang terjadi di depan sana. Ia mengernyit saat mendapatkan 4 orang _namja_ sudah berdiri tak jauh dari tempatnya dan _hyung_ nya itu. Dari seragam yang di kenakan _namja_ di depan sana, Kyuhyun tahu anak-anak itu masih setingkat dengan Donghae walau berbeda sekolah.

"_Wae hyung_?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil menatap wajah Donghae yang terlihat mengeras dan cemas. Ia mengernyit bingung saat _hyung_ nya semakin terlihat ketakutan saat keempat _namja_ itu mendekat.

"Senang bisa bertemu dengan mu lagi di sini, Park Donghae" ujar seorang _namja_ yang memiliki postur tubuh tinggi dan tegap. _Namja_ itu tersenyum atau lebih tepatnya menyeringai.

Mereka terdiam sejenak membiarkan keramaian jalan sekitar pertokoan itu mendominasi. Tak ada suara, mereka hanya saling melempar tatapan juga tersenyum misterius.

Kyuhyun yang tak tahu apa-apa hanya bisa mengerutkan dahinya. Walaupun begitu, ia yakin 4 _namja_ itu bukan orang baik dan sudah membuat _hyung_ nya ketakutan seperti itu.

"Hae _hyung_—"

"Kyu… kau cepat pulang ke rumah duluan. Jangan mengikuti ku, _arrachi_?"

"—_Mwo_?"

Kyuhyun semakin terheran dengan ucapan Donghae yang setengah berbisik itu. Donghae berucap tanpa menoleh kearah Kyuhyun yang sudah menatapnya bingung.

"Tapi kena—_Ya hyung_!"

Belum sempat Kyuhyun melontarkan pertanyaan nya, Donghae sudah memutar tubuhnya dan langsung berlari kencang berlawanan arah dengan arah jalan pulang. Kyuhyun berteriak memanggil Donghae namun kakaknya itu tak mendengar di tengah keramaian.

"_Tch_, dia kabur! Cepat kejar!"

Kyuhyun semakin bingung saat 4 _namja_ itu juga berlari mengikuti arah lari _hyung_ nya. Tak bisa di pungkiri, Kyuhyun merasa khawatir sekarang. Sebenarnya ada apa?

Bocah itu terlihat bingung, ia terdiam sembari memandang arah jalan pulang dan arah _hyung_ nya berlari secara bergantian. Ia menghembuskan nafas berat dan ia mulai berlari kembali mengikuti arah Donghae berlari, berusaha menyusul kakaknya itu. Lelah yang Kyuhyun rasakan belum hilang seluruhnya namun rasa khawatir dan cemas yang ia rasakan membuatnya mendapat tenaga entah darimana untuk kembali berlari kencang menembus lalu lalang orang yang berjalan menyusuri jalan pertokoan itu.

.

_**BRUK**_

"Ukh!"

Donghae hanya bisa meringis saat punggungnya membentur dinding yang dingin di belakangnya. Nafasnya memburu dan terlihat kilatan marah di kedua mata nya. Namun saat ini tubuhnya sudah terkunci di dinding itu. Kedua tangannya di pegangi oleh dua _namja_ yang tidak terlalu besar namun memiliki tenaga yang kuat. Dada nya pun sudah di cekat oleh lengan cukup kekar dari seorang _namja_ yang ada di hadapannya. Pergerakan nya sudah terkunci oleh 3 orang itu, tubuhnya hanya bisa menempel di dinding.

"Mau kabur kemana lagi, Hae?" desis namja yang berada tepat di hadapannya. Donghae kembali meringis saat merasakan tekanan di dadanya, cukup menyesakan. Ia ingin berontak namun kedua tangannya masih di pegang begitu kuat.

"Lepas!" pekik Donghae penuh kekesalan.

"Aku hanya ingin berbicara denganmu, kenapa harus melarikan diri _eoh_?" tanya _namja_ itu lagi dengan nada setengah berbisik.

"Aku tak ingin berbicara denganmu. Lepaskan aku Ok Taecyeon" desis Donghae sambil memberontak lagi.

"Pegang dia dengan kuat Kwangmin, Youngmin!" titah _namja_ yang di panggil Taecyeon itu pada 2 _namja_ yang memegangi tangan Donghae tepat saat Donghae sedikit maju dan mendorong Taecyeon. Kedua namja itu mengangguk dan kembali memegangi tangan dan bahu Donghae lebih kuat lagi. Taecyeon tertawa melihat Donghae meringis kesakitan karena tangannya di genggam erat begitu.

"Ayolah Hae, aku hanya ingin berbicara denganmu" ucap Taecyeon yang sudah melepaskan cekatan nya di dada Donghae. Ia berdiri santai di hadapan Donghae sambil menyeringai. Donghae menggeram kesal.

"Baiklah, kita langsung ke intinya saja. Kompetisi dance itu di tunda hingga hari selasa bukan? Besok kau harus mengundurkan diri dari kompetisi itu atau kau tak akan bisa meraih impian mu menjadi dancer lagi" ucap Taecyeon lagi _to do point_. Donghae tercengan dan membulatkan matanya.

Taecyeon memang rivalnya dalam hal dance. _Namja_ itu setahun lebih tua dari Donghae. Bisa di bilang hubungan mereka buruk sejak Donghae terpilih untuk menggantikan Taecyeon saat pertandingan dance antar wilayah tingkat sd setahun yang lalu. Donghae sendiri tak tahu pasti kenapa _namja_ itu sangat membenci nya. Iri kah atau apa, Donghae tak mengerti. Yang ia tahu Taecyeon selalu menghalangi nya setiap mengikuti berbagai perlombaan dance.

"Kau gila! Aku tak akan mundur dari kompetisi itu! Aku sudah menyiapkan nya beberapa bulan yang lalu" pekik Donghae dengan penuh amarah.

"Berarti kau ingin kehilangan impianmu sebagai dancer suatu saat nanti heum?" ancam Taecyeon dengan seringaian di wajahnya. Donghae menggeram kembali, ia tahu Taecyeon bisa melakukan apapun dengan status nya sebagai anak tunggal keluarga Ok, sebuah keluarga yang terkenal dengan bidang usaha gelapnya. Oh ayolah, apa hanya karena dance, _namja_ itu bisa menggunakan kejahatan? Itu gila! Tapi tidak bagi seorang Ok Taecyeon.

"Hae _hyung_!"

Kelima bocah beranjak remaja itu mengalihkan tatapan mereka saat mendengar sebuah teriakan. Donghae membulatkan matanya saat melihat Kyuhyun sudah berdiri di ujung gang sepi dan gelap itu dengan nafas memburu.

"Ya! Apa yang kalian lakukan pada _hyung_ ku?!" pekik Kyuhyun dengan penuh amarah saat melihat Donghae sudah di pegangi seperti itu.

"Bocah bodoh!" gumam Donghae setengah berdesis.

Taecyeon yang mendengar gumaman Donghae, mulai memperhatikan Kyuhyun dan Donghae bergantian.

"Siapa bocah itu? _Dongsaeng_ mu eoh?"

"Lepaskan Hae _hyung_!"

Kyuhyun menerjang tubuh Taecyeon dan memukul-mukul tubuh yang lebih tinggi darinya itu dengan tangannya sendiri. Tak ada rasa sakit sedikit pun yang di rasakan Taecyeon dari pukulan bocah itu. Ayolah, Kyuhyun hanya bocah kecil yang sudah kehilangan hampir seluruh tenaga nya karena berlari kencang.

"Ish! Apa yang kau lakukan bocah!"

Taecyeon mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun ke belakang tapi Kyuhyun tak terjatuh dan kembali memukul-mukul tangannya.

"Ya! Jinyoung-ah, urus bocah ini!" titah Taecyeon pada _namja_ yang sedaritadi hanya berdiri sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya di dinding.

Dengan malas _namja_ yang di panggil Jinyoung itu bergerak dan mulai menarik baju Kyuhyun ke belakang. Kyuhyun sedikit bergidik ngeri melihat ekspresi dingin dari namja itu namun sekarang dalam pikiran nya hanya ada kata 'selamatkan Hae _hyung'_ membuatnya mengalihkan pukulan nya pada _namja_ itu.

"Ya bocah! Cepat pergi dari sini, bodoh!"

Kyuhyun menghentikan pukulan tak berarti nya itu saat mendengar teriakan dari Donghae yang sudah menatapnya tajam. Ia menelan ludahnya kecut.

"_Hyung_…"

"Pergi!" pekik Donghae lagi.

Entah mengapa Kyuhyun seakan tak mendengar perintah kakaknya itu. Ia kembali memukul tubuh Jinyoung dengan tenaga yang semakin berkurang.

"Lepaskan Hae _hyung_! Lepaskan!" racau Kyuhyun terus menerus.

_**BRUK**_

"Awww"

Karena kesal, Jinyoung mendorong tubuh kecil Kyuhyun dan membuat bocah itu terjengkak ke belakang dan jatuh terduduk di aspal yang dingin. Kyuhyun memberikan _deathglare_ terbaiknya bagi _namja_ itu namun akhirnya ia meringis melihat wajah dingin itu.

"Ckckck. Siapa dia? Apa dia _dongsaeng_ mu, Hae? Sangat menarik…" ujar Taecyeon membuat Donghae menggeram kembali. Ia semakin berontak untuk melepaskan diri.

"Sudahlah. Lalu bagaimana dengan penawaranku?" Taecyeon beralih mendekati Donghae lagi dan menatapnya dengan serius.

Nafas Donghae sudah memburu. Pikirannya kacau saat ini. Matanya bergerak gelisah, ia juga memperhatikan Kyuhyun yang masih terduduk di aspal sambil mengumpat _namja_ yang mendorong adiknya itu. Taecyeon yang menyadari perubahan raut wajah Donghae yang terlihat cemas itu menunjukan seringaiannya kembali.

"Lepaskan Hae _hyung_!" pekik Kyuhyun lagi menginterupsi keheningan yang terjadi sesaat.

"Heum… Bagaimana Hae? Kenapa tak menjawab juga eoh? Aahh membosankan~ Bocah itu adik mu bukan? Bagaimana jika aku bermain sedikit dengannya dan memberikanmu waktu berpikir?"

Donghae membelalakan matanya dan menatap Taecyeon dengan tatapan horror. Menyadari tatapan itu, Taecyeon hanya tersenyum lalu beralih menghampiri Kyuhyun yang masih berdebat dan memukul tubuh Jinyoung.

"Jangan menyentuhnya! Ya Taec, ku peringatkan kau jangan menyentuhnya sedikit pun!" teriak Donghae penuh amarah dan semakin berontak membuat dua orang yang memeganginya tambah kewalahan.

Kyuhyun hendak memukul tubuh Taecyeon yang sudah ada di hadapannya tapi tangannya sudah di cekal dan genggam kuat oleh _namja_ itu. Kyuhyun meringis kesakitan.

"Lepaskan dia! Ya!" pekik Donghae lagi.

"Ckck, _Waeyo_? Aku hanya ingin bermain dengan adik kecilmu ini. Dia terlihat sangat manis bukan?" Taecyeon mengamati setiap lekuk wajah Kyuhyun yang sudah menggembungkan pipinya kesal.

"Jinyoung, hajar anak ini"

Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya yang terlihat lucu saat mendengar titah dari _namja_ yang masih memegangi tangannya. Jinyoung pun tersenyum lalu mendekati Kyuhyun yang berusaha mundur namun hasilnya nihil karena tangannya masih di tahan. Bocah itu menggigit bibir bawahnya dan raut wajahnya memucat melihat Jinyoung semakin mendekatinya. Ia menelan ludahnya.

'_**Jadilah namja yang kuat'**_

Kata-kata Kibum terngiang dalam pikiran Kyuhyun membuat bocah itu merubah kembali ekspresi wajahnya dengan tatapan menantang.

"Ya jelek, kau kira aku takut padamu _eoh_? Tubuhmu saja yang besar tapi tak punya kekuatan. Kau tak akan bisa memukulmu!" cibir Kyuhyun membuat Donghae yang mendengarnya mengumpat kesal. Bagaimana adiknya bisa berkata seperti itu. Oh Tuhan… ucapan Kyuhyun hanya akan membangunkan singa yang sedang tidur.

"Kau banyak bicara, bocah!"

_**BRUK**_

"Ukh! _Appoyo_~"

Kyuhyun meringis kesakitan saat tubuhnya kembali terduduk di aspal. Sudut bibirnya terlihat membiru hasil dari pukulan dari Jinyoung itu. Donghae semakin panik melihat adiknya sudah di pukul seperti itu.

"Ya lepaskan aku! Ish, jangan menyentuhnya!" teriak Donghae sangat keras dan penuh amarah.

"Hahaha _wae_ Hae? Bukankah ekspresi adikmu itu sangat lucu? Dia benar-benar imut dan manis"

Suara tawa dari keempat namja itu menyelimuti gang tersebut.

"Ish! Lepaskan dia! Dia… Dia bukan _dongsaeng_ ku!"

_**JDER**_

Bagai di sambar petir di tengah hari, Kyuhyun menatap Donghae dengan tatapan shock. Tadi hyung nya mengatakan apa? Kekuatan dan tenaga Kyuhyun seakan meluap dan menghilang seketika mendengar kalimat yang baru saja meluncur dari mulut Donghae. Nafasnya terasa tercekat dan dada nya sesak.

"_Hyung_…"

.

.

.

_**-To be Continued-**_

.

.

Mian baru updet, weekend kemarin lye tour jadi gak sempet apdet hehe

Thanks buat semua masukan dan saran kalian semua. Maaf jika story tidak sesuai dengan keinginan kalian, hanya ini yang terlintas di pikiran lye sih ^^v

Semoga saran kalian bisa berguna di fic2 lye selanjutnya yaa hehehe

Jeongmal gomawo untuk semua reader yang masih mau membaca fic yang semakin abal dan memusingkan ini /bow/

Ini sudah panjang sekali, semoga gak ada yang ketiduran waktu baca ini ^^v

See ya next chap!

LyELF

**Special Thanks to :**

**Riekyumidwife, Bella, IrumaAckleschia, cece, Kyuminhae**, **Kim Soo Jin, Yolyol**, **Bryan ryeohyun**, **92line, aninkyuelf, arumfishy, ayuclouds69, kyuhyun0321, lee minji elf, blackyuline, angeleeteuk, aisah92, ay, lylaAkarin, kkyu32, kyuqie, , dew'yellow,Okta1004, rizahasdiana, KimCha, Anonymouss, vha Chandra, sfsclouds, cho-i-chahyun, ayu, lianpangestu, Hana Ajibana, KyuChul, Little Kid, chocojje, ichaELfs, Gyurievil, Kyurielf, parktevk, gyu1315, heeehyun, jmhyewon, hikmajantapan, arum junnie, kyuwook, yayaELFsparkyu, Kyulate, kyuzi, haekyu, sweetgyu95, cihera and all who named 'Guest'.**


	8. Chapter 7

"Ish! Lepaskan dia! Dia… Dia bukan _dongsaeng_ ku!"

_**JDER**_

Bagai di sambar petir di tengah hari, Kyuhyun menatap Donghae dengan tatapan shock. Tadi hyung nya mengatakan apa? Kekuatan dan tenaga Kyuhyun seakan meluap dan menghilang seketika mendengar kalimat yang baru saja meluncur dari mulut Donghae. Nafasnya terasa tercekat dan dada nya sesak.

"_Hyung_…"

_**BE CLOSE MY BROTHERS**_

.

.

_**Main Cast :**_

Park Jung Soo / LeeTeuk

Lee Donghae as Park Donghae

Kim Kibum as Park Kibum

Cho Kyuhyun as Park Kyuhyun

.

_**Genre**_ : Family and Friendship

.

_**Summarry :**_

Kasih sayang selalu ada di dalam sebuah keluarga walaupun seakan ada pembatas yang membuat suasana menjadi canggung. Selalu ada cinta di balik semua pertengkaran dan perdebatan. Tapi bukankah akan lebih indah jika suasana canggung dan pertengkaran yang terjadi itu lenyap, terganti dengan sebuah kehangatan dan kebersamaan setiap anggota dalam sebuah keluarga besar.

.

.

**OOOooo****ßCMB oooOOO**

_**PART 7**_

Taecyeon menyeringai mendengar pernyataan Donghae dan ekspresi yang di tunjukan oleh Kyuhyun. Ia yakin apa yang di katakan oleh hanyalah bualan belaka.

"Habisi bocah itu" titahnya pada Jinyoung.

Tak membuang waktu, Jinyoung kembali mendekati Kyuhyun dan mulai menendang kaki bocah yang sudah meringkuk di sudut gang itu. Kyuhyun hanya bisa memeluk kakinya sendiri dan menyembunyikan wajahnya. Ia tak punya tenaga untuk melawan lagi. Ia sudah pasrah di pukuli seperti itu.

"Brengsek! Hentikan!" pekik Donghae berulang kali tapi tak mampu membuat Jinyoung menghentikan tendangannya pada tubuh Kyuhyun.

Tanpa di sadari setetes cairan bening sudah meluncur indah dari sudut mata kanan Donghae. Entah mendapat kekuatan darimana, Donghae terus berontak dan akhirnya ia bisa melepaskan diri dari cengkraman kedua _namja_ yang memiliki paras mirip itu. Donghae langsung meninju perut Kwangmin dan menendang kaki Youngmin hingga kedua _namja_ itu tersungkur.

Dengan cepat ia berlari dan menarik tangan Jinyoung. Dengan emosi dan tatapan marah ia mendorong tubuh Jinyoung hingga membentur dinding. Tak mempedulikan apapun lagi, Donghae segera berlutut di samping Kyuhyun. Tatapan cemas itu terlihat sangat jelas di manic coklat Donghae. Tubuh adiknya itu bergetar hebat dengan beberapa luka di tangan dan kakinya.

"K-kyu? G-gwen-chana?" tanya Donghae sembari mengusap rambut _dongsaeng_ nya itu.

"_Pabbo_! Sudah ku bilang pergi kan? Kau ini keras kepala!"

Kyuhyun mendongakan wajahnya. Hati Donghae terasa berdenyut sakit saat melihat air mata sudah membanjiri wajah adiknya, Kyuhyun menggigit bibirnya yang bergetar.

"Cih, menyebalkan. Habisi mereka!" pekik Taecyeon pada ketiga teman sekaligus anak buahnya itu.

Donghae menggeram kesal saat keempat _namja_ itu sudah mengerubungi nya. Ia ingin melawan namun ia sadar perlawanannya hanya sia-sia saja. Hei, dia hanya seorang diri.. bagaimana bisa melawan 4 orang sekaligus?

"_H-hyu-ng_" isak Kyuhyun dengan suara bergetar. Donghae kembali menatap Kyuhyun.

Tak pikir panjang, Donghae segera menarik tubuh Kyuhyun kedalam pelukannya tepat saat Taecyeon melayangkan sebuah tinju. Donghae mengeratkan pelukannya seakan tak membiarkan sedikit pun celah bagi 4 orang itu untuk melukai adiknya. Kyuhyun pun hanya terisak sambil mencengkram erat seragam Donghae.

"Ukh!"

_**DUAGH**_

_**BUGH**_

Entah sudah berapa pukulan yang di dapatkan oleh Donghae saat ini. Pukulan dari berbagai arah secara bersamaan dengan kekuatan yang tidak bisa di bilang pelan.

Sakit…

Seluruh tubuh Donghae terasa sakit. Berulang kali ia meringis kesakitan namun ia tak bisa melakukan apapun saat ini. Ia hanya terdiam, memejamkan matanya sambil memeluk erat tubuh Kyuhyun yang masih saja bergetar.

_Drrttt… drrttt…_

"_Yeoboseyo_? _Mwo_? _Aish arrasso_. Aku pulang sekarang!" Taecyeon baru saja menerima sambungan masuk dari _smartphone_ nya. Ia berdecak kesal saat kesenangan nya di ganggu. Ia menatap teman-temannya masih saja memukuli rivalnya itu.

"Sudah hentikan!" satu perintah itu membuat 3 orang itu menghentikan kegiatannya.

"Park Donghae! Kau selamat hari ini. Lakukan apa yang ku tawarkan tadi atau kau akan merasakan lebih dari ini nanti" ancam Taecyeon sebelum bocah itu melangkah pergi di ikuti oleh ketiga temannya meninggalkan gang yang menjadi saksi buta dari pembully-an itu.

Hening…

Tak ada suara di gang itu setelah kepergian empat orang itu. Hanya terdengar hembusan angin dan deru nafas yang masih memburu.

"_Hyung_…"

Suara pelan yang masih terdengar bergetar itu memecahkan keheningan yang terjadi. Donghae melepaskan pelukannya. Dia duduk bersandar di dinding yang dingin dengan kaki di luruskan. Rasa sakit dan nyeri mendera seluruh persendiannya.

Kyuhyun membuka matanya dan segera mengusap kedua kelopak matanya. Ia menatap Donghae yang masih memejamkan matanya seakan tengah meredam seluruh rasa sakit yang di rasakan. Kyuhyun menundukan kepalanya. Ia memandangi pergelangan kakinya yang memar karena di tendang cukup keras tadi.

"Kenapa tidak menuruti ku bodoh? Kau bisa mati tadi" ucap Donghae dengan nada pelan membuat Kyuhyun menatapnya kembali. Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya tanpa berucap apapun.

Donghae menghembuskan nafas berat lalu mengusap darah yang keluar dari sudut bibirnya.

"K-kyu… Kyu tak mungkin meninggalkan _hyung_" ujar Kyuhyun kemudian dengan sangat lirih.

"_Pabbo_! Kau bisa pergi dan kembali kemari setelah meminta bantuan. Jangan sok menjadi jagoan yang tidak bisa apa-apa" umpat Donghae membuat Kyuhyun menyembunyikan wajahnya lagi. Pikiran Kyuhyun juga kacau tadi. Mana bisa ia memikirkan untuk pergi meminta bantuan? Ia tak berpikir hingga ke sana.

"_Tch_"

Donghae merenggangkan tubuhnya yang sangat nyeri. Kompetisi dance hanya tinggal beberapa hari lagi dan ia justru terluka seperti ini? Aish!

"Naik!"

Kyuhyun tersentak kaget saat mendengar suara _hyung_ nya lagi. Ia tak merespon.

"Cepat naik Kyu! Langit sudah mendung, sebentar lagi hujan. Kita harus segera pulang" ucap Donghae. Kyuhyun mendongakan kepalanya dan terkejut saat Donghae sudah berjongkok di hadapannya. Ia masih terdiam sembari menatap punggung Donghae.

"Kyu!" pekik Donghae lagi.

"K-kyu bisa jalan sendiri" tolak Kyuhyun sambil berusaha bangkit dari duduknya. Namun belum bisa berdiri dengan benar, bocah itu terduduk kembali. Aish, kakinya terasa nyeri.

"Cepat naik atau ku tinggal kau di sini" ancam Donghae.

Tanpa banyak pikir, akhirnya Kyuhyun pun naik ke atas punggung Donghae. Mana mau ia di tinggal di gang sepi dan gelap seperti ini, hiii~

Donghae segera berdiri. Ia menggendong Kyuhyun di punggungnya. Walaupun tubuhnya masih sakit tapi ia masih sanggup berdiri dan berjalan. Kyuhyun hanya terdiam sambil memeluk erat leher _hyung_ nya itu. Sungguh ia merasa tak enak di gendong seperti ini. Ia tahu Donghae juga terluka. Walaupun begitu, ada perasaan hangat dan senang menyelimuti hatinya. Baginya, ini pertama kalinya ia gendong kakaknya itu, bukankah sangat menyenangkan? Tidak juga jika dalam situasi seperti ini.

Keduanya sudah berada di jalanan ramai pertokoan. Terkadang orang-orang akan menatap mereka kebingungan. Tentu saja, anak sekolah dengan seragam lusuh dan lebam di wajah tengah menggendong seorang bocah yang juga memakai seragam yang tak kalah lusuh nya.

"Kyu…" panggil Donghae dengan nada pelan.

Tak ada respon di awal. Tak tahukah Donghae jika adiknya itu tengah menahan rasa sakit di tubuhnya? Lebih tepatnya rasa sesak di dadanya. Entah mengapa beberapa saat yang lalu dada Kyuhyun terasa begitu sesak, ia seakan tak bisa mendapatkan oksigen dalam jumlah cukup untuk paru-parunya. Pori-pori permukaan kulit Kyuhyun melebar dan keringat dingin mulai keluar. Bocah itu hanya bisa diam, memejamkan matanya dan mengeratkan pelukannya pada leher sang hyung.

"Heum?" balas Kyuhyun akhirnya dengan sebuah gumamam kecil.

Donghae terdiam. Ia bingung harus merangkai kata seperti apa untuk mengutarakan isi hatinya saat ini. Walaupun begitu, kakinya tetap melangkah melewati jalanan aspal dengan irama teratur. Angin dingin mulai berhembus cukup kencang dan aroma hujan mulai bisa tercium walau belum ada air yang meluncur dari langit.

"Kata-kata ku yang tadi… Itu… a-aku…" Donghae menggigit bibir bawahnya sendiri. Ia sangat bingung harus mengatakan apa. Rasa gengsi masih menutup hatinya untuk berkata sebenarnya tapi perasaan aneh yang membuatnya hatinya berdenyut juga memaksanya untuk angkat bicara. Dia bukan pujangga yang bisa merangkai kata dengan mudah.

"Aku mengerti _hyung_. A-aku mengerti—_arraso_ Hae _hyung_"

Donghae baru saja ingin membuka suaranya lagi namun Kyuhyun sudah menyelaknya. Adiknya itu mengatakan sudah mengerti. Benarkah? Sebenarnya apa yang kalian bicarakan?

Tanpa Donghae berbicara pun Kyuhyun bisa menebak apa yang ingin _hyung_ nya itu katakan sejak kakaknya itu hendak menggendongnya tadi. Donghae ingin meminta maaf—mungkin. Atas? Sebuah ucapan yang cukup membuat hati Kyuhyun sakit dan membuat bocah itu shock. Sebuah pernyataan seperti awal Kyuhyun bertemu dengan ketiga kakaknya.

Ya, saat Donghae mengatakan dia bukan _dongsaeng_ nya. Ucapan itu meluncur lagi dari bibir kakaknya. Awalnya Kyuhyun benar-benar sakit mendengar ucapan itu. Namun saat Donghae memeluknya dengan erat dan melindungi nya dari pukulan orang-orang tadi, perasaan itu langsung meluap berganti dengan perasaan senang sekaligus bersalah. Ia baru menyadari, Donghae mungkin sengaja mengatakan itu agar Kyuhyun bisa di bebaskan ataupun lari dari keempat orang itu tapi kenyataan nya berkata lain, semua kejadian yang terjadi bertolak belakang dengan apa yang di pikirkan nya.

"K-kau ingin me-lindungi-ku kan, _Fishy_-_hyung_?"

Sungguh untuk mengucapkan satu kalimat itu, Kyuhyun harus menarik nafas panjang dan berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk menahan rasa sesak yang menghimpit dadanya. Sepertinya ia sudah melewati batas lelahnya hari ini.

Donghae hanya mengangguk sekali dengan canggung namun Kyuhyun bisa merasakannya. Bocah itu tersenyum tipis dan mengeratkan pelukannya pada leher _hyung_ nya itu, kepalanya ia sandarkan di pundak Donghae dan matanya sudah terpejam sempurna, nafas yang sebelumnya memburu pun sudah mulai stabil. Ia sudah tertidur rupanya atau justru—pingsan?

Tes…

Tes…

Donghae mendongakan kepalanya ke langit dan rintik hujan itu mulai turun dengan intensitas yang tidak bisa di bilang kecil. Donghae seakan mengumpat pada langit kenapa harus menangis saat seperti ini—saat mereka belum sampai di rumah. Ia mulai membenarkan posisi gendongannya pada Kyuhyun dan sedetik kemudian bocah yang beranjak remaja itu segera berlari kencang menembus hujan dan angin itu.

.

.

_**Tuk…**_

Kibum yang sedang asyik duduk di sofa sambil mengelus lembut bulu _snowy_ mendongakan kepalanya saat sebuah gelas sudah terhidang di meja hadapannya. Jung Soo tersenyum lalu mendudukan dirinya di samping Kibum.

"_Hot choco_" ujar Jung Soo seakan tahu apa yang hendak di tanyakan oleh Kibum.

"_Gomawo hyung_" balas Kibum. Jung Soo hanya mengangguk.

Kibum mengambil gelas itu lalu menyesap sedikit hot choco yang di buatkan sang _hyung_. Setelahnya ia menoleh dan menatap wajah Jung Soo. Raut cemas tercetak jelas di wajah tenang kakaknya itu. Jung Soo tengah menatap ke arah jendela, rintik hujan di luar rumah terlihat dari jendela itu.

"Kenapa mereka belum pulang juga" gumam Jung Soo tak bisa menyembunyikan kekhawatirannya pada kedua _dongsaeng_ nya yang belum tiba di rumah padahal hari sudah sore.

"Apa _hyung_ sudah menghubungi Hae _hyung_ lagi?" tanya Kibum. Jung Soo mengangguk untuk menjawab pertanyaan adiknya itu. Kibum juga cemas. Ia hanya tahu, Kyuhyun pergi menjemput Donghae setelah pulang sekolah tadi dan setelahnya ia tak tahu kemana dua orang itu pergi dan kenapa mereka tak kunjung pulang juga.

Melihat kecemasan yang mulai tercetak di wajah stoic Kibum, Jung Soo mengulurkan tangannya dan mengusap surai hitam adiknya itu, memberikan ketenangan, kehangatan dan kelembutan dari tangan nya.

"Mereka akan segera pulang" ujar Jung Soo, Kibum hanya tersenyum tipis.

_**BRAK!**_

Jung Soo dan Kibum tersentak kaget saat suara debuman pintu yang sangat keras menyelimuti seluruh ruangan di rumah itu. Mereka segera menoleh kea rah pintu utama.

"Ada apa?" Jung Soo segera beranjak dari sofa dan setengah berlari menuju pintu depan. Kibum pun menurunkan _snowy_ dari pangkuannya dan ikut berlari mengekori Jung Soo. Keduanya merasakan sesuatu yang tidak beres.

"Ya Tuhan… Donghae Kyuhyun!"

Jung Soo dan Kibum membelalakan matanya sesaat setelah sampai di pintu depan dan mendapati Donghae sudah berdiri di sana dengan tubuh basah dan beberapa luka yang menghiasi wajahnya juga Kyuhyun yang terlihat dalam gendongan Donghae.

.

.

_Kriieet~_

Dengan perlahan daun pintu itu terbuka menampakan seorang _namja_ yang sudah berdiri di ambang pintu dengan senyuman khas di wajahnya. _Namja_ itu—Jung Soo melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam kamar sang _maknae_. Ia tersenyum lega saat mendapati kedua adiknya berada di sana. Adik terkecilnya terlihat terbaring di ranjang dan adik pertamanya duduk di kursi sebelah tempat tidur dengan raut cemas.

"Hae…" panggil Jung Soo membuat Donghae melirik kearahnya sekilas lalu kembali ke kegiatannya semula.

Donghae duduk diam di kursi, sesekali ia menggigit kuku jarinya untuk menyalurkan rasa cemasnya. Matanya bergerak gelisah memperhatikan Kyuhyun yang tertidur dengan wajah polos dan damai itu. Jung Soo menggelengkan kepalanya, ia mulai melangkah ke belakang kursi yang Donghae duduki.

Jung Soo merengkuh tubuh Donghae dari belakang. Ia memeluk adiknya itu dan mengelus pucuk kepala Donghae dengan sangat lembut. Donghae sedikit meringis saat Jung Soo menyentuh pundaknya yang masih nyeri membuat _hyung_ nya tersenyum getir.

"_Hyung_… kenapa bocah itu belum sadar juga?" tanya Donghae entah sudah berapa kali ia menanyakan hal seperti itu pada Jung Soo.

Jung Soo mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kyuhyun masih dengan senyuman miris. Tak bisa di pungkiri, ia juga sangat mencemaskan adik kecilnya itu. Donghae dan Kyuhyun pulang dalam keadaan basah kuyup dan beberapa luka lebam di wajah. Hal itu saja sukses membuat Jung Soo memekik cemas, belum lagi saat ia menyadari Kyuhyun ternyata pingsan dalam gendongan sang kakak. Dan untuk kedua kalinya dalam minggu ini, lee _uisa_ harus rela mengunjungi rumah itu lagi untuk memeriksa Kyuhyun juga Donghae. Untung, dokter itu hanya mengatakan Kyuhyun hanya terlalu lelah sehingga pasokan udara di rongga paru-parunya menipis. Bocah itu hanya perlu tidur untuk memulihkan kondisinya.

Donghae pun sudah menceritakan semua yang terjadi pada Jung Soo walaupun ada beberapa hal yang membuat nya harus berdusta. Ia mengatakan beberapa preman mengganggu keduanya dan ia juga Kyuhyun harus berlari menghindar namun akhirnya mereka tertangkap dan di pukuli. Ayolah, ia tak mungkin menceritakan yang sebenarnya pada Jung Soo, ia tak mau menambah beban pikiran kakaknya itu.

"_Hyung_…" panggil Donghae lagi sambil menggengam tangan Jung Soo yang masih melingkar di lehernya.

"Tenanglah Hae. Kyu hanya tertidur. Kau dengar sendiri apa yang di katakan _uisa_ kan? Dia sudah sadar dari pingsannya dan tengah tertidur nyenyak" terang Jung Soo dengan perlahan. Donghae hanya mengangguk.

"Andai bocah itu tidak datang ke sekolahku…"

"Andai orang-orang itu tidak memukulnya…"

Jung Soo menghela nafas saat mendengar racauan Donghae tentang berbagai macam kata andai. Percuma berkata andai karena waktu tak bisa berputar ulang.

"_Sstt_, sudahlah Hae cukup" seru Jung Soo setengah berbisik di telinga adiknya itu. Ia tahu adiknya itu sedikit shock dengan kondisi Kyuhyun yang pingsan tanpa ia sadari. Bagaikan sebuah perintah, Donghae terdiam setelah mendengar suara lembut kakaknya.

Jung Soo melepaskan rengkuhannya dan beralih ke samping Donghae dan berlutut di lantai. Ia mengarahkan Donghae agar menatap dirinya.

"Dengarkan _hyung_. Sekarang kau tak perlu khawatir lagi, semua sudah baik-baik saja. Kyu akan bangun besok pagi, kembali dengan semangat dan wajah ceria nya, _arrachi_?" Donghae mengangguk mengerti membuat Jung Soo menunjukan _angelic smile_ nya. Sekeras kepala apapun Donghae dan segengsi apapun adiknya itu, Jung Soo tahu Donghae sangat menyayangi semua saudaranya.

"Sekarang kembali ke kamarmu dan istirahatlah. Kau juga harus tidur sehingga luka-luka mu cepat sembuh" ucap Jung Soo lagi.

"Tapi _hyung_—"

"Apa kau mau luka mu tambah parah karena kurang istirahat dan kau tidak bisa ikut perlombaan?" tanya Jung Soo yang langsung di balas dengan gelengan kepala oleh Donghae. Jung Soo tersenyum geli. Ia mengacak surai hitam Donghae gemas.

"Hae akan tidur sekarang" ucap Donghae lebih mirip gumaman. Jung Soo menganggukan kepalanya lalu menegakan tubuhnya kembali. Ia mengecup pucuk kepala Donghae membuat adiknya itu tersenyum.

"_Gomawo hyungie_. Hae sangat menyayangi mu" Donghae memeluk tubuh Jung Soo dengan erat sejenak sebelum bangkit dari kursinya.

Setelahnya ia melangkah keluar dari kamar Kyuhyun dan masuk ke dalam kamarnya sendiri. Ia sadar tubuhnya membutuhkan istirahat juga.

Jung Soo beralih duduk di sisi kosong tempat tidur Kyuhyun. Adik kecilnya terlihat sangat manis saat tertidur. Wajah polos dan damai itu dapat terlihat dengan sangat jelas, senyuman tipis di bibir kecilnya pun menambah kesan imut Kyuhyun. Tangan kanan Jung Soo mulai mengelus surai coklat sang adik, tangan kanannya menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun menyalurkan kehangatan dan ketenangan lebih lagi.

"_Hyung_ mau kau bangun besok pagi dengan senyuman lebar dan raut ceria mu lagi Kyunnie. Jangan hanya berbaring di tempat tidur, _nde_? Kau akan membuat _hyung_ sedih dan cemas jika seperti itu" bisik Jung Soo pada Kyuhyun yang terlelap. Entah keyakinan darimana, Jung Soo merasa Kyuhyun masih bisa mendengar suaranya di alam bawah sadar sana. Jung Soo tersenyum lembut lalu mengecup kening Kyuhyun.

"_Jal jayo uri_ Kyunnie"

_**Blam**_

Setelah mengucapkan salam tidur pada Kyuhyun, Jung Soo segera keluar dari kamar sang adik. Ia beralih menuju pintu di hadapan kamar Kyuhyun dan membukanya perlahan. Ia tersenyum lega saat melihat Donghae sudah tertidur pulas di kasurnya sendiri. Donghae yang tak bisa tidur di tempat gelap membuat ruangan kamar itu sangat terang oleh lampu kamar. Tak ingin mengganggu, Jung Soo menutup pintu itu kembali dan beranjak menuju lantai 2. Ia juga perlu istirahat. Baru beberapa hari yang lalu kondisi tubuhnya _down_ dan ia tak mau sakit lagi karena kelelahan.

Masih ada satu kamar yang belum ia periksa membuat Jung Soo beralih menuju kamar di sebelah kamarnya terlebih dahulu. Jung Soo mengeryit saat membuka kamar Kibum dan kamar itu masih terang. Biasanya Kibum tertidur dalam keadaan gelap. Ia semakin terheran saat mendapatkan sosok adiknya masih terjaga dan duduk di kursi meja belajarnya. Tak ada satu pun buku di meja itu, hanya sebuah pulpen dan selembar kertas.

"Kibummie?"

Sikap yang di tunjukan Kibum sama seperti yang Jung Soo lihat tadi pagi—terkejut. Kibum segera melipat kertas itu dan menyimpan nya di laci meja saat Jung Soo masuk ke dalam kamar dan menghampirinya. Kibum bisa melihat raut heran di wajah kakaknya itu membuat dirinya sedikit salah tingkah.

"_Ne hyung_?" tanya Kibum saat Jung Soo sudah berada di sampingnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Jung Soo dengan penasaran. Kibum menggeleng dan mengulas senyuman tipis. Jung Soo menatap adiknya itu dengan tatapan menyelidik namun akhirnya ia menyerah saat Kibum menunjukan raut datarnya.

"Kenapa belum tidur?"

Jung Soo mengelus kepala Kibum pelan.

"Bagaimana keadaan Kyuhyun?" tanya Kibum tanpa menjawab pertanyaan kakaknya. Ia tak ingin _hyung_ nya itu bertanya macam-macam jika ia menjawab ia tak bisa tidur karena memikirkan sesuatu. Jung Soo tersenyum.

"Dia baik-baik saja. Anak itu sudah tertidur pulas" jawab Jung Soo membuat Kibum mengangguk paham.

"Tidurlah Bummie, ini sudah malam"

"Hum! Aku akan tidur sekarang _hyung_"

Kibum bangkit dari kursinya dan beranjak menuju kasurnya. Ia segera membaringkan tubuhnya di sana dan menyelimuti tubuhnya agar terlindung dari angin malam yang dingin. Jung Soo hanya memperhatikan dalam diam.

"_Jal jayo_ Kibummie" ucap Jung Soo tulus masih diam di tempatnya. Kibum tidak seperti Donghae dan Kyuhyun yang senang dengan kecupan salam tidur. Bocah itu tak terlalu menyukai _skinship_ yang akan membuatnya canggung sendiri dan Jung Soo mengetahui hal itu. Karena itulah, Jung Soo hanya mengucapkan salam tidur.

"Jung Soo _hyung_…"

Jung Soo yang hendak melangkah keluar kamar mengurungkan niatnya saat mendengar panggilan dari adiknya itu. Ia menatap Kibum dengan tatapan bertanya namun Kibum tak kunjung membuka suaranya kembali. Jung Soo pun memutuskan untuk mendekati Kibum dan duduk di sisi kosong ranjang _dongsaeng_ nya itu. Ia mengelus pucuk kepala Kibum yang entah mengapa hanya diam, tidak seperti biasanya.

"_Waeyo heum_?" tanya Jung Soo dengan nada lembut. Kibum masih terdiam sambil memejamkan matanya.

"Jika ada masalah, kau bisa menceritakan nya pada _hyung_ Bummie" tambah Jung Soo lagi. Dua kali ia memergoki sikap aneh Kibum membuat Jung Soo menyimpulkan jika adiknya itu mempunyai sebuah masalah.

Kibum membuka matanya kembali dan menatap ke dalam manic coklat Jung Soo. Selama beberapa saat keduanya hanya saling bertatapan hingga Kibum menghela nafasnya dan mengalihkan tatapan nya ke langit-langit kamar.

"Kita… Kita akan selalu bersama kan _hyung_?" tanya Kibum dengan nada lirih membuat Jung Soo menaikan sebelah alisnya. Ia terdiam berusaha menyerap maksud dari ucapan Kibum.

"Bagaimana jika kita berpisah lagi?"

Tangan yang sedaritadi mengelus pucuk kepalanya sontak menghentikan kegiatan nya saat Kibum mengucapkan hal itu. Kibum melirik Jung Soo yang terdiam dengan raut terkejut.

"Kenapa kau menanyakan hal itu, Bummie?" tanya Jung Soo dengan nada tenang. Kibum menggelengkan kepalanya. "Hanya bertanya saja"

Jung Soo pun mengangguk maklum lalu mengulas senyuman tipis. Ia kembali mengelus kepala Kibum dengan lembut.

"Walaupun kita terpisah lagi tapi _hyung_ yakin tidak akan seperti dulu. Hati kita sudah menyatu dan tidak akan bisa terpisah lagi walau kita tidak berada di tempat yang sama. Keluarga tidak hanya sebuah nama dimana kita selalu bersama setiap hari. Ada saatnya kita semua akan terpisah kembali saat dewasa nanti tapi selamanya hati kita tak akan terpisahkan"

Kibum terkesiap mendengar penuturan _hyung_ nya itu. Ia menatap Jung Soo dengan nanar. Jung Soo menunjukan _angelic smile_ nya.

"Bagaimana? Apa kau mempercayai nya?" Kibum menganggukan kepalanya menyetujui ucapan _hyung_ nya itu.

"Oke sudah malam. Sekarang saat nya tidur, _nde_?" Jung Soo merapikan selimut yang di kenakan Kibum hingga menyelimuti seluruh tubuh Kibum hingga batas leher.

"Jung Soo _hyung_…"

"_Heum_?"

"Bisakah kau memeluk ku?" ucap Kibum tanpa menatap kearah Jung Soo yang sudah tersenyum geli melihat rona merah di pipi _dongsaeng_ nya. Jung Soo segera memeluk Kibum sejenak sembari mengelus pucuk kepala nya. Kibum hanya diam memejamkan matanya menikmati kehangatan dari pelukan Jung Soo.

"_Gomawo hyung_"

"_Ne. Jal jayo_ Kibummie"

Jung Soo melepaskan pelukan nya dan tersenyum melihat Kibum yang sudah terlelap. Ia segera memadamkan lampu kamar dan melangkah keluar.

Tugasnya selesai…

Dengan cepat Jung Soo kembali ke kamarnya sendiri dan langsung menghempaskan tubuhnya ke kasur yang sangat nyaman itu. Ia tak memusingkan posisi tidur nya saat ini. Ia menguap sekali dan langsung memejamkan matanya. Tubuhnya cukup lelah hari ini dan hal itu sangat memudahkan Jung Soo untuk segera terlelap dalam tidurnya. Biarlah mereka semua tidur dengan nyenyak malam ini untuk melepaskan lelah yang mendera masing-masing diri kakak-adik tersebut.

.

.

.

**OOOooo****ßCMB oooOOO**

"PARK KYUHYUN!"

"HAHAHAHA"

Suara teriakan keras di balas dengan tawa nista itu menggelegar menyelimuti seluruh ruangan di kediaman keluarga Park. Seorang _namja_ berwajah _childish_ sudah berkacak pinggang di depan pintu kamar mandi dengan wajah memerah padam menahan amarah. Sedangkan bocah yang baru saja di serukan namanya itu justru tertawa terpingkal sambil memegangi perutnya saat melihat wajah _hyung_ nya sudah di penuhi lumpur berwarna coklat pekat.

"Haha—Jika seperti itu kau sangat mirip dengan ikan-ikan mu _hyung_ hahahaha" ujar Kyuhyun di tengah tawanya membuat Donghae membelalakan matanya.

Donghae hendak mengejar bocah yang sudah mengambil langkah seribu menjauhi nya namun mengingat wajahnya yang ternodai oleh lumpur membuatnya kembali masuk ke dalam kamar mandi untuk membasuh wajah tampannya. Beberapa saat yang lalu ia hanya ingin memindahkan pistol air Kyuhyun yang ada di wastafel namun entah kenapa saat ia memegang nya, pistol itu langsung menyemprotkan lumpur yang mengenai kaos dan wajahnya.

Kyuhyun berlari menuju taman belakang dengan langkah riang, ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru taman untuk mencari objek yang bisa ia jadikan mainkan untuk meluapkan rasa senang yang menyelimuti hatinya sejak ia terbangun.

"_Snoowwwyy_~" pekik Kyuhyun kesenangan saat melihat seekor kelinci putih tengah melompat-lompat kecil di teras taman belakang rumahnya. Entah mengapa mendengar teriakan Kyuhyun, kelinci itu terdiam di tempat dan mengerjapkan matanya menatap Kyuhyun yang semakin gemas. Kyuhyun segera berlari untuk menghampiri kelinci sang _hyung_. Kedua tangannya sudah terjulur ke depan hendak mengambil kelinci tersebut namun… hilang! Eh?

Kyuhyun mendongakan wajahnya kemudian menggembungkan pipinya kesal saat melihat sang pemilik snowy sudah ada di hadapannya dan kelinci itu sudah berada dalam gendongannya.

"Bum _hyung_~ Kyu mau gendong snowy" rengek Kyuhyun pada Kibum yang sudah menatapnya ragu.

"A-ah untuk apa? Ini saat nya snowy makan" ucap Kibum seakan mencari alasan untuk menolak permintaan adiknya.

"_Jinja_? Kalau begitu _kajja_ kita beri makan snowy. _Kka_ berikan snowy padaku, _ppalli hyung_~"

Kibum masih terdiam sambil memeluk erat snowy, ia enggan memberikan kelinci kesayangannya pada Kyuhyun yang entah mengapa terlihat sangat aktif sejak tadi pagi.

"_Ya_ Bum _hyung_!"

Tak ingin ambil resiko, Kibum langsung berlari masuk ke dalam rumah mengacuhkan permintaan sang _dongsaeng_ atau lebih tepatnya menyelamatkan hewan kesayangannya dari tangan Kyuhyun yang sedang mengaktifkan aksi jahilnya.

Tanpa kedua bocah itu sadari, seorang remaja berusia 16 tahun atau anak tertua keluarga Park itu tengah duduk santai di ayunan besar yang berada di sudut taman. Ia hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakukan Kyuhyun dan Kibum yang terlihat sangat jelas dari tempat itu. Entah mengapa ia enggan memisahkan kedua orang itu dan memilih diam di ayunan saja. Kepalanya sudah cukup berdenyut sejak tadi pagi.

Tak tahu apa yang terjadi sejak Kyuhyun bangun pagi ini, bocah itu terlihat sangat ceria dan err hiperaktif. Kyuhyun terlihat sangat sehat seakan lupa dengan dirinya yang pingsan kemarin dan beberapa luka di tubuhnya. Bahkan bocah itu sudah bisa berlari-lari padahal kemarin kakinya masih terkilir. Apa sekarang adiknya mempunyai daya sembuh yang sangat cepat? Kenapa Kyuhyun seakan melupakan luka dan sakit di tubuhnya? Hanya satu yang ia yakini. Hati yang bahagia adalah obat paling ampuh di dunia ini. Dan itu berarti Kyuhyun sedang senang entah karena hal apa.

Jung Soo menghela nafas nya saat mengingat tingkah Kyuhyun pagi ini. Bocah itu sudah membantu nya pagi tadi membersihkan peralatan makan walaupun akhirnya sebuah piring pecah karena kecerobohan bocah itu. Dan Kyuhyun tak bisa duduk diam sejak pagi, dia senang sekali berlari dan menjahili siapapun, ckck

"_Huwaaa_~ Jung Soo _hyung_, tolong Kyunnie!"

Jung Soo mengalihkan tatapannya pada sosok Kyuhyun yang muncul kembali di taman tengah berlari kearahnya dengan Donghae yang juga berlari di belakang bocah itu.

_**Kriiett**_

Suara ayunan yang berdenyit nyaring saat Kyuhyun naik ke ayunan itu dan duduk di sebelah Jung Soo lalu memeluk _hyung_ nya dengan erat untuk meminta perlindungan.

"_Ya_ kemari kau bocah!" Jung Soo menatap Donghae yang sudah berkacak pinggang di sebelah ayunan itu dengan wajah kesalnya.

"Hae…" seru Jung Soo menegur adiknya itu.

"_Hyung_! Anak itu membuat wajahku di penuhi lumpur tadi!" adu Donghae membuat _hyung_ tertua berbalik menatap Kyuhyun.

"Kyu tak melakukan apa pun. Itu karena Hae _hyung_ ingin memindahkan pistol airku tanpa izin" Kyuhyun membela dirinya sendiri.

"Tapi—"

"Sudahlah Hae itu hanya hal kecil…" Donghae mengerucutkan bibirnya mendengar ucapan Jung Soo. "Kyu minta maaf pada _hyung_ mu" titah Jung Soo selanjutnya.

"_Mianhae_ Hae _hyungie_~" ujar Kyuhyun dengan nada manja dan wajah yang di buat sepolos mungkin membuat Donghae merinding.

"Terserahlah"

Tak ingin memperpanjang masalah, Donghae membalikan badannya dan beralih pergi dari taman tersebut menyisakan Jung Soo dan Kyuhyun di taman itu.

"Aku menyesal sudah mengkhawatirkan bocah itu kemarin" gumam Donghae lirih entah dapat di dengar atau tidak oleh kakak adiknya itu.

_**Tuk!**_

Jung Soo menjitak pelan pucuk kepala Kyuhyun "Kurangi kejahilanmu, Kyu" ujarnya kemudian. Kyuhyun hanya menyengir lebar.

"Hari ini Kyu sedang senang sekali _hyungie_~" ungkap Kyuhyun dengan nada riang membuat Jung Soo tertawa kecil. Ia merangkul bahu _dongsaeng_ nya itu dan memainkan surai coklat milik Kyuhyun.

"_Ne, hyung_ bisa melihatnya" balas Jung Soo membuat Kyuhyun ikut tertawa.

"Bagaimana keadaan mu? Apa kaki mu sudah tidak sakit, kenapa berlari-lari sejak tadi _heum_? Kau sudah tidak sesak lagi kan?" tanya Jung Soo cemas. Kyuhyun menggeleng dengan cepat.

"_Ani hyung_. Kyu sudah sehat! Haha Kyu hebat kan?" bangga Kyuhyun sambil menepuk dada nya sendiri. Jung Soo menggelengkan kepalanya sendiri dan mengacak rambut Kyuhyun gemas.

Setelahnya mereka berbincang sejenak di taman yang sejuk itu sebelum keduanya memutuskan masuk ke dalam rumah. Kyuhyun menggandeng dan sesekali menggoyangkan tangan Jung Soo sembari berjalan dengan senang. Langkah keduanya terhenti saat berada di ruang santai. Mereka mengernyit saat melihat Kibum tengah duduk diam di sofa dengan tatapan kosong ke udara di depannya, kelinci yang ada di pangkuan bocah itu seperti di hiraukan begitu saja.

"Jung Soo _hyung_…" panggil Kyuhyun membuat Jung Soo menoleh kearahnya.

"Bum _hyung_… sejak kemarin dia terlihat aneh" ungkapnya yang entah sadar atau tidak Jung Soo langsung menganggukan kepalanya seakan membenarkan pernyataan _dongsaeng_ nya itu.

Kyuhyun melepaskan gandengannya pada tangan Jung Soo lalu berlari menghampiri Kibum.

"Bum _hyuungg_~" Kibum sedikit terkejut namun ia segera menoleh dan menatap Kyuhyun dengan wajah stoicnya seakan bertanya ada apa.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Tidak ada" Kyuhyun mendengus sebal mendengar jawaban singkat dari _hyung_ nya itu.

"Bum _hyung_! Temani aku untuk membeli buku dan kaset _nde_? Aku juga ingin es krim~" ucap Kyuhyun dengan _puppy eyes_ nya.

"Kau mau keluar? Kau masih sakit Kyu, jangan makan es dulu" balas Kibum.

"Ayolah _hyung_~ Kyu sudah sehat! _Jebal_~" rengek Kyu sambil menarik-narik tangan Kibum.

"Lebih baik kau katakan ingin beli apa saja, _hyung_ akan membelikannya. Kau di rumah saja" niat baik Kibum di balas membuat Kyuhyun menggembungkan pipinya.

"Bum _hyung jebal_~ Kyu juga ikut. Kita pergi berdua saja _nde_? Ayolah _hyung_~"

Kyuhyun masih terus merengek membuat Kibum menghela nafas. Kibum mengalihkan tatapannya pada Jung Soo yang sudah berdiri di samping Kyuhyun seakan meminta tolong atau pun saran. Sadar dengan arah pandang Kibum, Kyuhyun ikut menatap Jung Soo dengan tatapan memohon. Jung Soo sendiri sedikit salah tingkah di tatap seperti itu. Ia menatap Kyuhyun dan memperhatikan raut yang di tunjukan oleh adiknya itu, ada sesuatu hal yang misterius di dalam raut memelas itu dan Jung Soo sangat menyadarinya.

"Biarkan dia ikut Bummie dan Kyu kau tak boleh terlalu lelah. Setelah selesai segera pulang, _arrachi_?"

"Yeaayy! _Ne hyung_!"

Kibum hanya menggedikan bahunya mendengar ucapan Jung Soo dan sorakan adiknya. Ia tak bisa apa-apa lagi.

Tak membuang waktu setelah Kibum dan Kyuhyun berganti pakaian, keduanya segera meninggalkan rumah dan melaju ke pertokoan Myeondong yang tak jauh dari rumah mereka.

.

.

Keramaian jalan sekitar pertokoan Myeondong tak pernah berkurang apalagi saat _weekend_ seperti ini. Kibum dan Kyuhyun pun sudah menyusuri jalanan ini. Keduanya asyik melihat ke kanan dan kiri, memperhatikan toko yang sebenarnya sudah tak asing lagi bagi mereka. Hampir tiap hari mereka pun melewati jalanan itu. Hanya ada obrolan ringan di antara keduanya. Kyuhyun lebih banyak bercerita tentang berbagai macam hal dan Kibum akan membalas dengan jawaban singkat ataupun gumaman.

Mereka pun sampai di tujuan pertama, sebuah toko buku. Keduanya masuk ke dalam dan mulai berpencar mencari buku yang menarik hati. Sebenarnya Kyuhyun tak terlalu suka dengan tempat ini, sedikit membosankan menurutnya. Namun ia tahu, Kibum menyukai tempat tenang dan penuh dengan buku seperti itu. Inilah yang di rencakan bocah itu setidaknya Kibum bisa sedikit terhibur karena sejak kemarin Kyuhyun memang memperhatikan wajah Kibum yang sedikit murung.

"Kyu, sudah dapatkan buku yang ingin kau beli?" Kibum berjalan menghampiri Kyuhyun yang sudah duduk di sofa panjang yang di sediakan tempat itu. Ia sudah membawa beberapa novel dan buku lainnya yang menarik hati. Sudah hampir 30 menit mereka berada di dalam toko itu. Kyuhyun tersenyum lalu mengibaskan sebuah buku yang sudah ada di tangannya.

"1000 _games_ menarik dan macam teknik penyelesaiannya" Kibum membaca judul yang ada di sampul buku yang di pegang Kyuhyun dengan alis bertaut. Kyuhyun hanya menyengir membuat kakaknya hanya menggelengkan kepala.

Tak ingin menanyakan banyak hal lagi, Kibum dan Kyuhyun segera melangkah menyusuri bilik rak buku menuju kasir. Namun tiba-tiba Kibum terhenti membuat Kyuhyun mengernyit bingung. Kyuhyun mengikuti arah pandang Kibum yang terfokus pada sebuah buku dengan _title_ _'Canada'._

"_Wae hyung_?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil menatap Kibum dengan tatapan menyelidik. Tak ada respon membuat Kyuhyun semakin penasaran.

"Bum _hyung_?" Kibum hanya tersenyum misterius membuat Kyuhyun memiringkan kepalanya bingung.

"Bagaimana jika salah satu dari keluarga kita harus terpisah lagi, Kyu?" pertanyaan dengan nada pelan dan lirih itu mampu membuat Kyuhyun membulatkan mata nya. Ia menatap Kibum seakan meminta penjelasan lebih.

"Haha jangan kaget begitu. Aku hanya bercanda" Kibum mengacak rambut Kyuhyun gemas lalu kembali melangkah menuju kasir.

Kyuhyun masih terdiam di tempat, menatap punggung Kibum yang sudah menjauh.

"Sebenarnya ada apa dengan mu Bum _hyung_? Jangan membuatku takut" gumam Kyuhyun sangat pelan yang tak mungkin di dengar oleh Kibum. Bocah itu menghela nafas panjang sebelum melangkah mengekori Kibum menuju kasir.

Setelah membayar semua buku yang di beli keduanya segera keluar dari toko itu. Tujuan selanjutnya adalah toko _games_ dan inilah yang di nantikan Kyuhyun sejak tadi. Dengan riang ia menggandeng tangan Kibum namun baru beberapa langkah dari toko buku, Kibum berhenti lagi.

"Aish! Aku lupa membeli buku yang di minta Kim _ssaem_!" ucap Kibum dengan wajah kaget.

"Kyu, aku akan kembali ke toko buku sebentar untuk membeli buku itu. Kau tunggu di sini saja _nde_? Aku akan segera kembali"

Entah mengapa Kyuhyun hanya menganggukan kepalanya patuh, Kibum pun segera berlari kembali masuk ke dalam toko buku. Kyuhyun menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal lalu mulai menyandarkan punggungnya di dinding untuk menunggu kedatangan Kibum.

_**TAP**_

"Hei bocah!"

Kyuhyun menoleh saat merasa seseorang memanggil dirinya dan seketika plastic berisi buku yang ia beli jatuh ke aspal begitu saja. Raut kaget bercampur takut menghiasi wajah Kyuhyun yang tengah membelalakan matanya menatap dua _namja_ yang baru ia temui kemarin sore. Nafas Kyuhyun terasa tercekat melihat 2 orang yang sudah memukulinya kemarin. Ia ingin kabur dan berlari dari tempat itu namun kakinya seakan tidak bisa di gerakan.

"_Aigoo_, tak perlu ketakutan seperti itu" ucap seorang _namja_ yang di kenali bernama Taecyeon yang sudah berdiri tak jauh dari tempat Kyuhyun bersama dengan Jinyoung yang ada di sampingnya.

"Senang bisa bertemu dengan mu lagi" ucap Taecyeon sambil tersenyum misterius. _Namja_ itu berjalan mendekati Kyuhyun membuat bocah itu memundurkan dirinya. Kyuhyun mengepalkan tangannya dan sudah merutuk dalam hati. Tunggu… Dia tak perlu setakut ini. Sekarang dirinya tengah berada di keramaian dan tak mungkin dua orang ini memukulinya lagi bukan?

Ya seharusnya begitu namun Kyuhyun tetaplah anak kecil yang masih trauma dengan kejadian kemarin saat melihat dua _namja_ itu.

"Kau sendirian? Mana Hae _hyung_ mu itu?" tanya Taecyeon saat sudah berada tepat di hadapan Kyuhyun yang sudah menundukan kepalanya dalam.

"A-a..aku sen—di-ri" jawab Kyuhyun terbata. Lidahnya terasa kelu untuk berucap namun ia tak ingin di bentak karena tak menjawab pertanyaan orang itu.

"Benarkah? Beruntung sekali diriku"

Taecyeon sedikit membungkukan tubuhnya condong kearah Kyuhyun seakan mensejajarkan tingginya dengan bocah itu. Tubuh Kyuhyun semakin bergetar merasakan aura jahat yang tidak ia sukai.

"Aku ingin minta tolong padamu dan kau harus melakukan apa yang ku perintahkan, _nde_?" bisik Taecyeon. Kyuhyun tak bisa menjawab lagi, ia hanya menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan keringat dingin mulai keluar di permukaan kulit.

"Tolong kau bujuk agar _hyung_ mu mau mengundurkan diri dari kompetisi dance itu. Bagaimana pun caranya aku tak ingin melihat anak itu di kompetisi atau aku akan menghajar _hyung_ mu lebih dari yang kemarin" desis Taecyeon masih berbisik di telinga Kyuhyun yang sudah membulatkan matanya.

Entah keberanian darimana, Kyuhyun menatap Taecyeon dengan kilatan marah.

"A-aku tak akan melakukannya!" tolak Kyuhyun membuat Taecyeon tertawa meremehkan.

"Jadi kau mau _hyung_ mu terluka? Aku bisa mematahkan kaki anak itu sehingga dia tak bisa meraih impiannya lagi. Bagaima—"

"Kau curang!"

Taecyeon mengelus pipi chubby Kyuhyun yang sudah memerah menahan amarah. Dengan sentuhan dingin yang terkesan mengerikan itu, Kyuhyun kembali ketakutan.

"Aku hanya ingin meraih apa yang ku inginkan. Jadi bagaimana bocah kecil?"

"K-kau tak akan bisa melakukan apapun pada Hae _hyung_. A-aku… aku akan melaporkan nya pada _appa_ _eomma_ juga polisi" jawab Kyuhyun tanpa ragu sedikit mengancam.

_Sreett_

_Klik!_

Kyuhyun membelalakan matanya dan tubuhnya semakin gemetar saat _namja_ di hadapannya itu mengeluarkan sebuah pisau lipat dari saku jaketnya. Kyuhyun ingin mundur namun Jinyoung sudah berada di belakang Kyuhyun membuat bocah itu terjepit. Mata Kyuhyun memanas, ia takut!

"Sebelum kau melakukannya, pisau ini pasti sudah berada di tubuh _hyung_ mu itu. Apa kau mau _hyung_ mu terluka bocah?" Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya membuat Taecyeon tersenyum. Ia menyimpan pisau nya kembali lalu menepuk-nepuk kepala Kyuhyun.

"Jadilah _dongsaeng_ yang baik, adik kecil. Pikirkan ucapanku" bisik Taecyeon kembali.  
Setelahnya mereka berdua pun melangkah pergi menjauhi Kyuhyun yang langsung jatuh terduduk. Kakinya tak mampu menahan beban tubuhnya sendiri dan Kyuhyun masih terlihat gemetar.

Mungkin hanya ancaman atau mungkin bisa saja terjadi. Tapi bagi bocah 8 tahun yang belum mampu memikirkan banyak hal berat dan panjang, ancaman itu cukup berpengaruh padanya. Kyuhyun tak mau Donghae terluka—tidak boleh!

"Kyu!"

Kibum yang baru saja keluar dari toko buku langsung berlari menghampiri Kyuhyun yang masih terduduk di aspal. Dengan cemas di tatapnya wajah Kyuhyun yang memucat.

"_Gwenchanayo_? Sudah ku bilang kau belum sehat kan" ujar Kibum. Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya lalu berhambur memeluk Kibum seakan perlindungannya ada di sana. Kibum hanya mengernyit heran dan tak sengaja Kibum menangkap dua orang sosok yang berdiri di ujung jalan tengah menatap kearah dirinya sambil tersenyum misterius.

"Kyu…"

"Pulang. Kyu mau pulang, _hyung_. Pulang" ucap Kyuhyun dengan nada bergetar. Kibum menghela nafasnya, sedikit menyesal meninggalkan adiknya sendirian di luar seharusya ia mengajak Kyuhyun masuk saja.

"_Ne_, kita pulang sekarang. Ayo" Kibum berdiri lalu membantu Kyuhyun berdiri. Ia mengambil plastic yang berisi buku yang masih tergeletak di jalan kemudian yang menggandeng tangan Kyuhyun berjalan pulang ke rumah.

.

.

.

**OOOooo****ßCMB oooOOO**

Rintik air hujan kembali membasahi kawasan Myeondong malam ini membuat udara semakin dingin dari biasanya. Jalanan sudah terlihat sepi, jarang orang yang berlalu lalang di tengah hujan dan pada jam yang sudah cukup larut ini.

"_Haafftt_"

Helaan itu kembali terdengar dari sebuah kamar di rumah keluarga Park. Terlihat seorang bocah tengah duduk di kasurnya, bersandar di tepi tempat tidur sambil memeluk lututnya. Walaupun sudah cukup malam, Kyuhyun masih saja terjaga. Pikiran yang terasa penuh membuatnya tak bisa tidur. Aneh mungkin jika seorang bocah sudah memiliki banyak pikiran tapi inilah yang di alami oleh Kyuhyun.

"Hae _hyung_… _otthoke_?" gumam Kyuhyun entah pada siapa.

Ia memandang kosong kamarnya yang masih terang itu. Sejak masuk ke dalam kamar, hanya terdiam dalam posisi ini lah yang ia lakukan, ia juga bergumam beberapa hal yang mengganjal pikirannya. Kyuhyun mengalihkan tatapan nya pada jendela yang sudah tertutupi korden, ia bisa mendengar rintik hujan dari dalam kamarnya.

"Sebenarnya siapa orang itu? Kenapa dia jahat pada Hae _hyung_? Aku membencinya!" gumam bocah itu lagi.

Ya, Kyuhyun masih saja memikirkan ancaman _namja_ yang ia temui tadi siang. Entah mengapa ia tak bisa mengabaikan nya, dia hanya anak kecil yang tak tahu apa-apa tapi ia juga terlalu takut jika _hyung_ nya benar-benar akan di sakiti lagi oleh orang itu. Kyuhyun juga tak mungkin membujuk Donghae untuk melakukan apa yang di perintahkan oleh _namja_ tadi. Donghae pasti menolak permintaan itu. Ia sempat berpikir untuk menceritakan semuanya pada Jung Soo agar kakaknya itu bisa memberi saran dan melindungi Donghae tapi…

"_Eommaaaa_~ Apa yang harus Kyunnie lakukan? _Hiks_. Kapan kalian pulang? Kyu butuh kalian sekarang" bocah itu mulai terisak.

_**Ctak!**_

_**JDER!**_

Kyuhyun yang masih terjaga itu sontak membulatkan matanya saat ruangan kamar atau mungkin seluruh ruangan menjadi gelap seketika—listrik padam. Tak sampai di situ, Kyuhyun semakin kaget saat mendengar suara petir di tambah kilatan cahaya yang terlihat dari celah jendelanya. Bocah itu langsung menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuhnya yang tiba-tiba saja bergetar.

Kyuhyun takut!

Ya, ia ketakutan sekarang. Bukan karena listrik padam, ia sudah biasa tidur dalam keadaan gelap. Tapi ia takut akan kilatan dan suara petir yang semakin bergemuruh. Ia benci petir!

"_Hiks_.. petir, _eommaaaa_—hiks" isaknya yang tertahan itu semakin menjadi saat gemuruh petir di luar sana terus bersahutan satu sama lain. Hujan semakin deras dengan petir dan angin yang bertiup kencang.

_**JDER!**_

"_Huuwwaaa_~"

Tidak kuat dengan suara mengerikan itu, Kyuhyun langsung turun dari tempat tidurnya dan berlari keluar kamar walaupun beberapa kali kakinya membentur perabot di kamar. Kyuhyun menelan ludahnya kecut saat membuka pintu kamar dan mendapatkan suasana rumah yang horror. Gelap di semua ruangan walaupun terkadang kilatan cahaya dari petir mampu terlihat dari balik korden. Kyuhyun mengepalkan kedua tangannya dan menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Ia ingin menuju kamar Jung Soo tapi jika seperti ini…

Ia membutuhkan seseorang untuk menemaninya sekarang. Mata Kyuhyun bergerak gelisah, tak bisa di pungkiri ia juga bergidik ngeri berdiri sendirian di depan kamar dengan situasi gelap rumah yang cukup besar itu.

Akhirnya pandangan Kyuhyun terfokus pada sebuah pintu yang berada di hadapan kamarnya. Tak banyak pikir, bocah itu langsung berlari ke kamar _hyung_ nya itu. Tanpa meminta izin, ia langsung mendobrak kamar Donghae lalu berlari masuk dan naik ke tempat tidur Donghae yang berukuran medium.

"_Ya_! Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Suara pekikan Donghae menyambut Kyuhyun yang sudah meringkuk di sebelah _hyung_ nya itu. Sebenarnya Donghae sudah terbangun dari tidurnya sejak lampu padam. Ia tak terlalu suka tempat gelap. Ia hendak keluar dari kamar tapi adiknya itu sudah mengagetkan dengan muncul di kamar dan langsung berhambur ke tempat tidurnya.

Tak menjawab pertanyaan sang _hyung_, Kyuhyun langsung memeluk Donghae dengan erat dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada _hyung_ nya itu. Tentu saja Donghae berontak.

"Park Kyuhyun! Lepas! _Ish_, kau ini apa-apaan sih" pekik Donghae sambil berusaha melepaskan pelukan Kyuhyun yang membuatnya sesak.

"Hiks—Kyu t-takut hiks petir _hyung_ petir—hiks"

Donghae berhenti memberontak dan membiarkan Kyuhyun memeluknya seperti itu. Ia bisa merasakan tubuh Kyuhyun yang bergetar. Donghae tahu jika Kyuhyun takut dengan suara petir karena setiap ada petir adiknya itu pasti berteriak memanggil sang _eomma_. Donghae menghela nafas berat. Kegelapan ini sudah membuatnya sesak di tambah dengan pelukan Kyuhyun... Aish!

"_Ya_! Tapi ini sesak _pabbo_!" pekik Donghae lagi yang sudah tidak tahan dengan kesesakan itu. Kyuhyun melonggarkan pelukannya walaupun tangannya masih melingkar di pinggang sang _hyung_.

Donghae bisa mendengar isakan dan melihat air mata di wajah Kyuhyun walaupun terlihat samar di kegelapan ini. Ia menghela nafas tak suka melihat wajah _dongsaeng_ nya seperti itu, kemudian ia mulai menjauhkan tubuh Kyuhyun darinya. Ia membalikan badan ke arah lain membuat Kyuhyun menggembungkan pipinya.

Suara petir kembali bersahutan membuat Kyuhyun kembali memeluk Donghae tanpa sadar. Ia menyembunyikan wajahnya di punggung kakaknya. Isakan kembali meluncur dari bibir kecilnya.

"Jika mau tidur di sini, diamlah bocah! Berisik! Kau membuatku tak bisa tidur" ucap Donghae dengan nada sedikit tinggi.

Kyuhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan isakan yang ingin keluar. Ia mengeratkan pelukannya pada Donghae. Setidaknya Ia senang _hyung_ nya mengizinkan dirinya tidur di sini dan Donghae tidak berontak saat di peluk.

Malam semakin larut dengan udara yang semakin mendingin karena hujan, tak lupa suara petir yang masih mengiringi malam seakan sebagai lagu pengantar tidur bagi setiap orang yang mulai berlabuh di dunia mimpi.

2 jam sudah berlalu sejak Kyuhyun pindah ke kamar Donghae. Kamar itu kembali terang karena listrik yang sudah nyala beberapa saat yang lalu. Dengkuran halus sudah terdengar memenuhi ruangan kamar itu, tak peduli dengan keadaan kamar saat ini.

"Sudah menyala"

Kyuhyun bangkit dari tidurnya dan terduduk di kasur Donghae yang sudah tertidur dengan pulas di sampingnya. Kyuhyun mengucek matanya yang sedikit sembab karena menangis tadi. Suara petir sudah tak terdengar membuat nya bisa bernafas lega.

Kyuhyun mengalihkan tatapannya ke arah Donghae. Senyuman tipis terukir di wajahnya melihat kedamaian di wajah kakaknya itu. Ini pertama kalinya ia bisa tidur bersama Donghae.

"_Gomawo_, Hae _hyung_" gumam Kyuhyun dengan nada pelan.

Setelah mengatakan itu, Kyuhyun terdiam dan mengalihkan tatapannya ke arah meja belajar yang ada di dekat pintu kamar. Entah apa yang di pikirkan anak itu lagi, Kyuhyun mengepalkan kedua tangannya, meremas selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya dan Donghae. Ia memejamkan matanya sejenak masih dengan posisi seperti semula.

"_Keundae_… _Mianhae hyung_. A-aku harus melakukan ini untukmu"

Kyuhyun membuka matanya kembali dan tanpa membuang waktu, bocah itu segera turun dari tempat tidur dan beralih ke meja belajar. Ia segera mengeluarkan selembar kertas dan pulpen. Ia juga mencari sebuah buku dari rak buku Donghae dengan pelan tanpa menimbulkan suara apa pun.

Dengan tangan sedikit bergetar, bocah itu membuka buku dan mulai menuliskan sesuatu di kertas yang telah ia siapkan. Sesekali ia menengok ke arah Donghae yang masih terlelap dan terus melanjutkan kegiatannya.

"_Ish_! Bukan seperti ini" gumam nya pelan lalu meremas kertas yang sebelumnya ia tulis itu. Ia mengambil kertas baru dan kembali melakukan hal yang sama dengan yang ia lakukan sebelumnya hingga senyuman puas terukir di wajahnya.

Ia menatap kertas hasil pekerjaan nya dengan puas namun sedetik kemudian tatapan itu berubah menjadi sendu. Ia mengerjapkan matanya yang terasa berkabut lalu menepuk dadanya yang terasa sesak. Dalam hati nya berteriak untuk segera merobek kertas hasil kerjanya sendiri namun pikirannya berkata lain.

Kyuhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya lalu menghela nafas. Ia segera mengembalikan buku yang tergeletak di meja ke rak buku lalu menyimpan pulpen yang ia gunakan. Ia langsung mengambil beberapa remasan kertas dan selembar kertas yang masih rapi lalu membawanya pergi keluar kamar Donghae.

"_Mianhae hyung—jeongmal mianhae_" ucap Kyuhyun sebelum pintu kamar itu ia tutup sempurna. Bocah itu segera berlari dan masuk ke dalam kamarnya sendiri.

.

.

.

**OOOooo****ßCMB oooOOO**

"Sempurna"

Donghae tersenyum puas saat melihat pantulan dirinya di cermin. Senyuman menawan itu menghiasi wajah tampan kekanakannya. Kaus berwarna putih di padukan dengan kemeja lengan pendek berwarna biru yang tidak di kancingkan, celana panjang skinny dari kain . Kalung metalik terlihat melingkari lehernya, handbed juga melingkar di pergelangan tangan kanannya. Ia merapikan tatanan rambutnya terlebih dahulu sebelum mengenakan sebuah topi yang sengaja ia pakai sedikit miring.

Hari ini adalah hari yang sudah ia tunggu selama sebulan lebih. Hari kompetisi dance yang sudah ia nantikan. Sebenarnya ini masih hari selasa dan hari sekolah, tapi demi dance Donghae sudah meminta izin satu hari toh Jung Soo sudah mengizinkannya walau dengan beribu permohonan.

Rumah sudah sepi. Jung Soo, Kibum dan Kyuhyun harus sekolah hari ini. Dengan berat hati Donghae akan berangkat sendiri ke lokasi kompetisi padahal sesuai rencana yang ia susun ia bisa mengajak Jung Soo tapi karena kompetisi yang di undur, ya sudahlah…

Donghae segera beralih memasukan beberapa barang ke tas nya yang tak terlalu besar. Ia memasukan handuk kecil, air minum dan pakaian ganti.

"Dimana kasetku?" Donghae kembali mengeluarkan barang yang sudah ia masukan ke dalam tas dan memeriksa nya dengan perlahan. Ia terus mencari sebuah _disc_ yang akan ia gunakan sebagai _back sound_ nantinya.

Tak menemukan kaset itu di dalam tas, ia mulai mencari nya ke seluruh ruangan dalam kamar itu. Meja belajar, tempat tidur dan lemari. Rautnya mulai berubah menjadi khawatir saat beberapa menit ia masih belum menemukan kaset itu dan ia sudah mencari nya di seluruh sudut kamar.

"_Aish_! Semalam kaset itu masih ada, sekarang dimana?" gumam Donghae berulang kali sambil melihat jam yang bertengger di dinding kamarnya. Tak ada banyak waktu lagi.

Donghae segera berlari keluar kamar dan mencarinya di tempat-tempat yang mungkin ia datangi semalam. Ruang tengah, ruang santai, taman belakang, dapur, ruang makan, dan banyak ruangan yang sudah ia datangi. Matanya semakin bergerak gelisah, penampilan sempurna nya sudah sedikit acak-acakan sekarang. Keringat dingin mengucur dari permukaan kulitnya.

"Dimana kasetku?!" pekik Donghae kesal.

Lebih lama lagi ia berada di rumah maka ia bisa terlambat ke lokasi kompetisi. Donghae membuka topinya dan mengacak rambutnya kesal. Bodoh! Harusnya ia menduplikat kaset itu seperti saran Shindong beberapa waktu yang lalu. Sekarang apa yang harus ia lakukan tanpa kaset itu? Donghae merasa ingin menangis saja saat ini.

Donghae mengusap wajahnya kasar. Ia menghela nafas berat dan melangkahkan kakinya kembali ke kamar. Ia mendudukan dirinya di tempat tidur dengan pandangan kosong. Otaknya tengah bekerja keras mencari ide ataupun jalan dari menghilangnya kaset sebagai _backsound dance_ nya nanti. Bisa saja ia tampil tanpa music tapi poin nya pasti berkurang banyak. Dance juga di nilai dari tempo dan irama gerakan yang pas dengan alunan musik.

Donghae mengalihkan tatapannya pada laci meja nakasnya lalu tangan nya mulai membuka laci itu. Ada beberapa kaset di dalamnya. Dengan tergesa ia mengeluarkan semua kaset koleksinya dan melihat nya dengan seksama. Jika tak bisa menemukan kaset yang lama, setidaknya ia harus menemukan lagu yang cukup cocok dengan gerakan yang sudah ia latih.

Pilihan Donghae jatuh pada sebuah _disc_ dengan tempat kaset bercover putih dengan corak hitam. Kaset yang berisi remix lagu dari kompetisi dance tahun lalu.

"Hanya ini yang sedikit banyak mirip dengan tempo lagu ku yang sebelumnya walaupun pasti terlihat aneh juga" gumamnya lemas. Entahlah semangat nya yang berkobar sejak kemarin seakan memudar saat ini.

Donghae segera menggelengkan kepalanya. Setidaknya ia harus mencoba. Ia harus ikut kompetisi apa pun yang terjadi karena jika berhasil menang, ia bisa mendapat beasiswa sekaligus bisa ikut kursus dance di tempat seorang _dancer_ ternama tanpa bayar sepeser pun.

"_Ne_ kau pasti bisa Hae. Kau pasti bisa melakukan nya. Percaya lah!" semangat Donghae pada dirinya sendiri. Ia memakai topinya lagi kemudian memasukan kaset yang ia pilih ke dalam tas kemudian ia beranjak pergi meninggalkan rumah yang sepi itu.

.

.

Suasana ramai terlihat memenuhi _hallroom_ sebuah hotel ternama di kawasan Gangnam. Suara music memenuhi ruangan itu di tambah dengan seruan dari para pendukung peserta kompetisi. Sebuah stage yang cukup besar sudah berdiri kokoh di tengah ruangan itu. Dua orang host sudah memulai tugasnya memandu acara yang telah di mulai beberapa menit yang lalu.

Beberapa peserta dance sudah di panggil naik ke atas _stage_ untuk menunjukan keahlian nya dan beberapa lagi terlihat tengah melatih gerakan nya di sekitar ruangan itu. Namun seorang _namja_ tak melakukan apa pun. Ia hanya duduk diam di kursi memperhatikan lawan nya yang tengah melakukan gerakan di atas _stage_. Park Donghae terlihat tenang duduk di kursinya. Tak hanya Donghae sebenarnya, ada beberapa anak sepantaran nya yang memilih duduk sama seperti Donghae. Menyimpan tenaga dan menenangkan diri akan lebih berguna daripada mengeluarkan energi untuk latihan lagi bukan?

Donghae berdecih kecil saat ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling ruangan dan matanya bertemu pandang dengan Taecyeon—rival besarnya tengah menyeringai di ujung ruangan. Taecyeon terlihat tengah berlatih bersama teman-temannya.

Donghae segera mengalihkan tatapannya menuju _stage_ lagi. Tak ada gunanya ia memperhatikan rival yang mengancamnya beberapa waktu lalu. Sebenarnya dalam hati Donghae sedikit mengernyit takut mengingat ancaman itu tapi tekadnya untuk mengikuti kompetisi sudah bulat.

"Peserta nomor 27 harap naik ke atas _stage_" seru host wanita memanggil peserta selanjutnya.

Donghae mulai memasukan botol minum nya ke dalam tas dan mulai menyiapkan diri, 2 nomor lagi setelah ini adalah giliran bisa di pungkiri, jantung Donghae berdegub kencang. Rasa gugup itu mulai muncul. Ia mengepalkan tangannya kemudian menggumamkan rapalan doa dan semangat untuk dirinya sendiri.

28… 29…

Donghae menghembus nafasnya. Ia bangkit dari kursinya dan beranjak menuju ke samping stage. Setelah ini, ia akan tampil. Senyuman percaya diri sudah terlukis di wajahnya. Ia yakin bisa melakukannya dengan baik walau dengan kaset yang berbeda. Kaset itu sendiri sudah ia serahkan ke DJ yang bertugas mengurus music dari kaset yang di berikan setiap peserta.

"Wow mereka sangat berbakat _nde_, JungHoon-_ssi_" ujar _host yeoja_ setelah peserta nomor 29 menyelesaikan penampilannya. Seperti biasa, host akan bercakap beberapa detik untuk menyiapkan peserta yang akan tampil berikutnya.

"_Ne_, Suyeon-_ssi_ mereka memang sangat berbakat. Baiklah kita langsung lanjutkan saja, berikutnya adalah…"

"Mari kita sambut peserta nomor 31, harap naik ke atas _stage_!"

Langkah Donghae yang hendak menaiki tangga menuju stage terhenti seketika. Ia mengernyit bingung saat mendengar urutan yang di panggil sang host. Apa ia salah dengar? 31? Bukankah seharusnya 30 dulu—nomornya! Apa host itu tidak bisa berhitung?

Senyuman Donghae pudar saat peserta nomor 31 sudah menaiki tangga dan memulai aksinya. Dengan raut bingung bercampur cemas, Donghae mengedarkan pandangannya. Tatapannya terfokus pada dua host yang ada di sebrang stage sana. Dengan tergesa, ia langsung berlari menghampiri dua host itu.

"_Jeosonghamnida_…" sapa Donghae sambil membungkukan badannya. 2 host itu memperhatikan nya lalu melempar tatapan bertanya.

"_Ne_, ada apa?" tanya host namja.

"Ano… Heum, kenapa peserta nomor 30 tidak di panggil? Kenapa langsung ke peserta 31, apa kalian melewatinya?" tanya Donghae dengan cemas. Host _yeoja_ mulai melihat beberapa kertas dan di tangannya lalu menggeleng.

"_Aniyo_. Kami tak melakukan kesalahan. Tak ada nomor 30 di susunan peserta di kertas ini" ujar sang _yeoja_ sambil menunjukan kertas panduan nya. Donghae membulatkan matanya kaget. Tanpa sadar ia merebut kertas itu dan mengeceknya lebih teliti lagi.

_Mwo_? Tidak ada? Kenapa nomor peserta nya tidak tertera di sana?!

"Tapi… Tapi aku peserta nomor 30. Aku yakin sudah mendaftarkan diriku tapi kenapa nomornya tidak ada di susunan ini?" tanya Donghae panik.

"_Jinja_? Tenanglah. Coba kau tanyakan pada bagian panitia. Kami di sini hanya bertugas membacakan apa yang ada di kertas ini" jelas host _namja_.

"_Arraso. Kamsahamnida_" Donghae kembali membungkukan badannya berulang kali pada dua host itu kemudian ia segera berlari menuju ruang panitia yang ada di sebelah _hallroom_. Cemas, panik dan takut sudah menyelimuti perasaan nya sekarang. Bagaimana bisa seperti ini? Oh Tuhan… Kenapa?

Dengan sopan, Donghae masuk ke ruangan itu lalu menghampiri seorang _yeoja_ paruh baya yang tengah mengecek data pada komputernya.

"_Jeosonghamnida_…" sapa Donghae sopan. _Yeoja_ itu mengalihkan tatapannya dari laptop kepada Donghae.

"_Ne_, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya nya.

"Itu… Saya ingin menayakan kenapa peserta nomor 30 di lewati tadi? Kenapa langsung menuju ke peserta 31?" tanya Donghae sambil meremas-remas tangannya sendiri untuk mengurangi rasa panik._Yeoja_ itu mengernyit bingung namun sedetik kemudian ia menganggukan kepalanya. Ia beralih ke komputernya lagi dan mulai mengetikan sesuatu di sana. Donghae memperhatikannya dengan seksama.

"Dari data di sini, status dari peserta 30 itu telah mengundurkan diri sehingga tentu saja kami melewati nomor itu" terang _yeoja_ itu perlahan dan membuat Donghae membulatkan matanya tak percaya.

"_MWO_? Bagaimana bisa? Saya tak pernah mengundurkan diri dari kompetisi ini!" pekik Donghae tak terima. _Yeoja_ itu menatap Donghae dengan tatapan bingung.

"Kau peserta nomor 30?" tanya nya penuh selidik. Donghae menganggukan kepalanya lalu dengan tergesa ia mengeluarkan dompetnya dan menyerahkan sebuah kertas bertuliskan angka 30.

"Saya tak pernah mengundurkan diri jadi anda pasti melakukan kesalahan nona" ucap Donghae yang mulai kesal.

_Yeoja_ itu terdiam sesaat sebelum bangkit dari kursinya dan beranjak menuju sebuah lemari kaca yang ada di sudut ruangan. Tak membutuhkan banyak waktu, _yeoja_ itu kembali sambil membawa 2 map berwarna biru dan meletakannya di atas meja.

"Ini surat pendaftaran mu dan surat pengunduran mu, bukan?" tanya yeoja itu memastikan. Donghae segera mendekat dan matanya semakin terbelalak melihat sebuah kertas pernyataan pengunduran diri dari kompetisi.

"I-itu… aku tak pernah menulis surat pengunduran seperti itu!" pekik Donghae tanpa mempedulikan rasa sopan santun lagi. Ia menatap marah _yeoja_ yang masih memperhatikan nya dalam kebingungan.

"Tapi tulisan dan tanda tangan ini milikmu bukan? Ini sama seperti gaya tulisan mu di data pendaftaran" ucap _yeoja_ itu lagi. Donghae langsung merebut kertas itu dan memperhatikan nya dengan seksama.

Harus ia akui, gaya dan model tulisan ini sangat mirip dengan tulisannya terlebih dengan tanda tangan itu walau terlihat sedikit kaku dan berantakan. Donghae menggelengkan kepalanya tidak percaya. Siapa yang menulis pernyataan seperti ini?

"Bagaimana?" tanya _yeoja_ itu lagi membuyarkan lamunan Donghae.

"_Ne_, ini memang mirip dengan tulisan dan tanda tangan saya" ucap Donghae lirih. _Yeoja_ itu menghela nafas lalu menutup kedua map itu dan kembali beranjak menuju kursinya lalu melanjutkan pekerjaan nya yang tertunda.

"Tapi… Tapi bukan saya yang menulis ini nona. _Jebal_ biarkan saya mengikuti kompetisi itu, saya mohon" pinta Donghae dengan mata mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Maaf tapi saya tak bisa mengabulkan permohonanmu. Kau sudah mengundurkan diri kemarin jadi kau tak mungkin mengikuti kompetisi ini lagi. Kami harus bersikap professional dan _set time_ tidak bisa di ubah lagi" tolaknya membuat Donghae semakin bingung.

"Tapi bukan aku yang menulis surat itu! Biarkan aku ikut kompetisi" pinta Donghae lagi setengah merengek. _Yeoja_ itu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan tak merespon lagi.

"Nona… _jebal_, aku sudah menyiapkan semuanya sejak beberapa bulan yang lalu hanya untuk kompetisi ini" ucap Donghae lagi membuat _yeoja_ itu gemas.

"Tolong anda keluar dari ruangan ini. Bersikap lah professional. Sudah terbukti tulisan di surat itu milikmu bukan? Jangan paksa saya untuk memanggil security untuk memaksa anda pergi" ucap yeoja itu penuh penekanan.

Donghae menggigit bibir bawahnya. Sungguh ia ingin menangis sekarang tapi ia tak mungkin menangis di depan _yeoja_ itu. Ia bisa di cap lemah dan kekanakan nanti. Ia memejamkan matanya sesaat. Semua rencana nya gagal. Ia kalah sebelum bertarung, sungguh memalukan.

Bayangan Taecyeon muncul dalam pikiran Donghae membuatnya membuka mata kembali. Kilatan marah terlihat jelas dalam manic coklat itu. Dugaan nya, _namja_ itu yang membuat pengunduran palsu.

"Nona, tolong beritahu saya. Siapa yang memberikan pengunduran itu kemarin?" tanya Donghae sopan membuat _yeoja_ itu kembali menatapnya. _Yeoja_ itu terdiam sejenak sambil berusaha mengingat.

"Itu… Ada seorang anak yang menemui kami lalu menyerahkan surat ini. Ia mengatakan bahwa keluarga nya ada acara penting dan kakaknya meminta nya menyerahkan pengunduran diri ini" terang _yeoja_ itu membuat Donghae tercengang. Bayangan Taecyeon yang masih menari di pikiran nya sirna seketika.

"_Mwo_?!"

"_Waeyo_? Bukan kah kau sendiri yang menyuruh adikmu mengantarkan ini? Ckck lain kali kau harus mengantarkan nya sendiri"

Tak mendengarkan ucapan staff itu, Donghae segera membuka dompetnya kembali lalu menyodorkan sebuah foto yang selalu terpajang di dalam sana.

"Beritahu saya, siapa yang memberikan nya? Yang ini atau yang satu ini?" tanya Donghae penuh selidik sambil menunjuk dua sosok yang ada dalam foto itu.

"Ah! Yang ini, bocah ini yang mengantarkan surat itu kemarin"

Nafas Donghae semakin memburu, ia menggeram kesal dan tanpa sadar ia meremas foto yang ada di tangannya setelah mendengar penuturan _yeoja_ yang saat ini menatapnya bingung. Staff itu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya lalu kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

Donghae masih berdiri di ruangan itu selama beberapa saat berkelut dengan pikirannya sendiri. Setelah nya ia segera meninggalkan ruangan tersebut tanpa memberi salam sedikit pun membuat _yeoja_ itu menggelengkan kepalanya kembali melihat kelakuan remaja sekarang, tak ada sopan santun menurutnya.

.

.

**-To be Continued-**

.

.

Maaf atas keterlambatan update nya hehe /nyengir watados/

Terimakasih banyak untuk yang masih setia menunggu kelanjutan FF ini yaa~ ^ ^

Oiya, jeongmal gomawo untuk semua feednya. Sangat membantu lye untuk mengkoreksi tulisan lye sendiri, maklum lye juga masih newbie-mungkin haha

Ada beberapa yang bilang problem nya terlalu berat untuk umur seperti mereka. Benarkah? Kyaa~ mianhae /deepbow/ lye emang suka eror kalo buat nge-klopin umur sama masalahnya. Awalnya Cuma ngitung perbedaan yang pas untuk chap2 awal mereka di titipin itu n gak terlalu mikir ke sana nya, ternyata gak pas sama umur ya -_-v Karena sudah terlanjur kalo di rubah, jadi biarkan saja nde? Toh kalo umur Kyu lebih gede (?) ntar dia gak bisa lari-lari konyol kayak bocah /apaini #peace/

Welcome to new readers~ seneng nya kalo ada reader yang sebelumnya gak suka genre brothership kayak gini tapi sekarang jadi baca dan suka sama BCMB~~ Semoga makin banyak yang suka brothership deh XD

Maaf kalau cerita tak bisa sejalan kemauan kalian ya n plot muter2 mulu kayak bianglala (?), jangan bunuh saya~~ ^ ^v

Jangan bosan-bosan baca FF ini~ story di panjangin karena lye pengen cepet-cepet nyelesaiin nya maklum kelamaan jadi bercabang pikiran nya -_-

Okelah, maaf gak bisa balas review kalian satu per satu. Terimakasih untuk support, semangat dan teror karena lama updetnya /eh kkkk~

See ya next chap~

-LyELF-

_**Special Thanks to :**_

**Blackyuline, Kadera, rizahasdiana, AyuClouds69, Jmhyewon, ay, 92line, nunnaelf, aninkyuelf, sfsclouds, cece, dhilla, DesvianaDewi12, IrumaAckleschia, lianapangestu, arumfishy, Kim Rae Sun, hikmajantapan, dinikyu, Kyulate, Kyuqie, yolyol, Kheai Dyanka, AngeLeeteuk, ichaElfs, DewiDestriaPutri, , EvMar, choYeonRin, bella, tweenies, KyuChul, KyuHaELF, Anonymouss, Aulia, lee minji elf, riekyumidwife, Gyurievil, Arum Junnie, marlinkyu, gyu1315, heeeHyun, shipper, ayu, 137ken, Okta1004, dew'yellow, Hikari Dewi, OnyKyu, bryan ryeohyun, cho-i-chahyun, Kyuminhae, qyukey, TikaClouds2124, Cupcake, RTDhilla, EveCho and all Guest**


	9. Chapter 8

_**BE CLOSE MY BROTHERS**_

.

.

_**Main Cast :**_

Park Jung Soo / LeeTeuk

Lee Donghae as Park Donghae

Kim Kibum as Park Kibum

Cho Kyuhyun as Park Kyuhyun

.

_**Genre**_ : Family and Friendship

.

_**Summarry :**_

Kasih sayang selalu ada di dalam sebuah keluarga walaupun seakan ada pembatas yang membuat suasana menjadi canggung. Selalu ada cinta di balik semua pertengkaran dan perdebatan. Tapi bukankah akan lebih indah jika suasana canggung dan pertengkaran yang terjadi itu lenyap, terganti dengan sebuah kehangatan dan kebersamaan setiap anggota dalam sebuah keluarga besar.

.

.

**OOOooo****ßCMB oooOOO**

_**PART 8**_

_._

"Kyu!"

Kyuhyun tersentak saat mendengar pekikan yang menyerukan namanya. Ia menoleh ke samping dan mendapatkan Kibum yang sudah menatapnya dengan penuh tanda tanya. Kyuhyun tersenyum.

"_Wae hyung?_" tanya Kyuhyun. Kibum memperhatikan _dongsaeng_ nya itu penuh selidik membuat Kyuhyun sedikit salah tingkah.

"Kau melamun. Ada apa?" ujar Kibum.

Mata Kyuhyun bergerak gelisah, ia sedang mencari kalimat yang tepat untuk di ucapkan namun tak ada satu pun yang bisa ia jadikan alasan. Hingga ekor matanya menangkap sesosok _namja_ yang ia sangat ia kenal muncul dari persimpangan jalan depan sana.

"Jung Soo _hyung_!" pekik Kyuhyun keras sambil melambaikan tangannya membuat Kibum mengalihkan tatapannya. Dan benar saja sosok Jung Soo sudah menoleh di depan sana dan tersenyum senang melihat kedua _dongsaeng_ nya.

Kyuhyun langsung berlari menghampiri Jung Soo di ikuti dengan Kibum yang berjalan santai di belakangnya.

"Kalian baru pulang?" tanya Jung Soo yang di balas dengan anggukan dari kedua adiknya itu.

"_Hyung_ sendiri? Tumben sekali kau sudah pulang jam segini _hyung_" ucap Kyuhyun dengan senyuman lebar. Jung Soo mengacak rambut Kyuhyun gemas.

"Jam pulang di percepat karena ada rapat guru" jawab Jung Soo.

"Apa itu _hyung_?"

Kibum menunjuk kepada kantung plastic berwarna putih, terlihat samar sesuatu berbentuk persegi ada di dalamnya. Jung Soo tersenyum lalu mengangkat plastic itu sedikit tinggi.

"Ini kue haha _hyung_ sengaja membelinya untuk Hae. Nanti malam kita rayakan bersama, dia pasti sedih karena kita tidak bisa menemaninya saat kompetisi jadi _hyung_ membelikan ini" jelas Jung Soo dengan raut senang. Kibum menaikan alisnya sebelah sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya menundukan kepalanya.

"Memangnya _hyung_ yakin kalau Hae _hyung_ menang di kompetisi itu?" tanya Kibum membuat Jung Soo menggaruk kepalanya dan menyengir.

"Haha _mollayo_, tapi _hyung_ yakin dia pasti bisa menang! Setidaknya kita harus merayakan hasil kerja kerasnya selama ini" balas Jung Soo yang di balas dengan anggukan oleh Kibum.

"_Kajja_ kita pulang" Jung Soo merangkul bahu Kibum dan menuntunnya berjalan.

Namun baru beberapa langkah mereka terhenti karena menyadari adik terkecil mereka masih berdiri di tempatnya.

"Kyu?" panggil Jung Soo membuat lamunan Kyuhyun buyar.

Kyuhyun segera berlari menghampiri kedua _hyung_ nya dengan wajah ceria. Mereka pun melanjutkan perjalanan pulang yang hanya berjarak beberapa meter lagi.

.

Ketiga nya sampai di rumah yang terlihat sepi itu. Jung Soo segera mengambil kunci yang biasa di sembunyikan di pot kecil sebelah pintu, ia yakin Donghae belum pulang saat ini buktinya pintu masih terkunci.

Mereka masuk ke dalam rumah tercinta. Jung Soo segera beralih menuju dapur untuk meletakan kue dan melepaskan dahaga nya. Kibum dan Kyuhyun berjalan menyusuri lorong.

"Kyu, kamus yang waktu itu kau pinjam… apa masih membutuhkan nya? Aku memerlukannya untuk mengerjakan tugas" ucap Kibum di tengah perjalanan mereka.

Kyuhyun menoleh dan memiringkan kepalanya. Ia berusaha menyerap arti pertanyaan Kibum hingga akhirnya ia menjetikan jarinya. Kemarin lusa ia memang meminjam sebuah kamus dan bodohnya ia lupa mengembalikan kamus kakaknya itu.

"Hehe Kyu sudah tak membutuhkannya. _Mianhae_ Kyu lupa mengembalikannya _hyung_" Kibum menggelengkan kepalanya melihat cengiran polos yang di tunjukan Kyuhyun.

"Aku akan mengambilnya"

Kyuhyun langsung berlari kecil menuju kamarnya. Kibum pun berjalan mengikuti adiknya itu.

Tak membutuhkan waktu lama bagi Kyuhyun untuk sampai di kamarnya. Ia segera membuka pintu kamar dan seketika matanya membulat mendapati kondisi kamar yang—errr sangat berantakan. Kyuhyun terdiam di ambang pintu memperhatikan kondisi kamarnya saat ini.

Beberapa barang miliknya tergeletak begitu saja di lantai. Buku-buku, alat tulis, pajangan meja, kaset game, bantal bahkan PSP kesayangan nya sudah berserakan di lantai bersih itu.

Mata Kyuhyun langsung berair melihat barang-barang nya terlihat mengenaskan. Namun bocah itu segera mengalihkan tatapan nya pada seseorang yang terngah duduk bersandar di ranjangnya dan menatapnya dengan tatapan dingin.

"Hae _hyung_…" gumam Kyuhyun lirih.

Kyuhyun mengepalkan kedua tangannya, jantung nya bergedub berkali-kali lipat melihat raut wajah kakaknya itu. Tubuhnya seakan membeku dan tak bisa di gerakan.

"Kyu, _waeyo_? Mana kamus—_aigoo_ apa yang terjadi?"

Kibum muncul dari belakang Kyuhyun dan sama seperti adiknya, bocah itu kaget melihat kondisi kamar Kyuhyun yang sangat berantakan. Ia menatap Kyuhyun yang tak menjawab pertanyaannya. Raut cemas dan ketakutan terlihat jelas di wajah sang _dongsaeng_ membuat Kibum mengerutkan dahinya. Ia mengikuti arah pandang Kyuhyun dan menemukan _hyung_ nya sudah ada di sana.

"Hae _hyung_? Kenapa sudah pu—"

_**PRAAK!**_

Kyuhyun sontak memejamkan matanya saat Donghae melemparkan sesuatu kearah tubuhnya. Sedangkan Kibum membulatkan matanya tidak percaya dengan perbuatan sang _hyung_.

"_Ya_ Hae _hyung_! Apa yang kau lakukan?" pekik Kibum sambil menatap Donghae penuh tanda tanya. Raut dingin dan pancaran marah terlihat dari kedua manic mata Donghae membuat Kibum menelan ludahnya sulit. Tak pernah sekalipun ia melihat raut seperti itu di wajah kakaknya. Ada apa sebenarnya?

Kyuhyun membuka matanya kembali, ia menatap sebuah tempat kaset sudah terbelah menjadi dua dan retak di depan kakinya juga sebuah disc yang terlepas dari tempatnya dan tergeletak begitu saja di lantai. Kyuhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia tahu itu kaset apa, sebuah kaset yang ia ambil dari kamar _hyung_ nya tadi pagi. Kyuhyun semakin menunduk untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya.

"Park Kyuhyun… kenapa kaset ku bisa berada di kamarmu?" tanya Donghae dengan nada pelan namun terdengar sangat tajam dan dingin. Tubuh Kyuhyun mulai bergetar mendengar ucapan sang _hyung_. Lidahnya terasa kelu hanya untuk menjawab pertanyaan Donghae.

"Kenapa kasetku ada di laci kamarmu, Kyuhyun?" ulang Donghae lagi dengan pertanyaan yang sama.

Kibum menyadari tubuh Kyuhyun bergetar dan adiknya itu ketakutan.

"Hae _hyung_, sebenarnya ada apa? Kenapa kau—"

"Diam! Aku tak berbicara dengan mu Park Kibum!"

Kibum tersentak saat Donghae memotong ucapannya dengan sebuah pekikan bernada tinggi dan cukup keras. Kibum tak mampu berucap apapun ketika Donghae menatap nya tajam.

Donghae menghela nafas lalu beranjak turun dari tempat tidur sang _dongsaeng_. Ia berjalan mendekati Kibum dan Kyuhyun yang masih berdiri di ambang pintu. Donghae berdiri tepat di hadapan Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa kaset ku bisa ada di kamarmu? JAWAB AKU, KYU!" teriak Donghae keras membuat Kyuhyun tak bisa menahan isakan nya lagi.

Takut…

Satu kata itu yang menunjukan kondisinya saat ini. Semarah dan sekesal apa pun Donghae pada nya tak pernah _hyung_ nya itu menatapnya sedingin tadi. Tatapan itu bahkan lebih dingin dari tatapan Donghae saat pertama kali bertemu dengan Kyuhyun.

Donghae menggeram kesal saat Kyuhyun tak merespon ucapannya. Ia membungkukan tubuhnya dan mencondongkan dirinya ke arah Kyuhyun.

"Oke, aku bisa memaafkan mu jika memang kau yang mengambil kaset itu dan menyembunyikan nya di laci. Tapi…" ucap Donghae setengah berbisik membuat Kyuhyun bergidik, bisikan itu lebih mirip desisan yang mengerikan.

"Apa kau yang membuat pengunduran ku dari kompetisi dan menyerahkan nya pada panitia kemarin?" tanya Donghae lagi masih berusaha mengontrol dirinya. Kyuhyun kembali tak merespon membuat kemarahan Donghae semakin memuncak.

"JAWAB AKU, KYU!" pekik Donghae lagi membuat Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya dan setetes cairan bening sudah meluncur dari kedua sudut matanya.

Donghae meremas kedua bahu Kyuhyun saat adiknya itu berangsur mundur lagi.

"Kenapa kau lakukan itu? _Waeyo_? _WAE_?"

Kyuhyun tak bisa berkutik lagi. Dia hanya meremas kedua tangannya sendiri. Tak ada keberanian untuk membuka suara apalagi menatap wajah Donghae yang terlihat sangat menyeramkan baginya saat ini. Kibum yang berdiri di samping Kyuhyun pun tak bisa berbuat banyak. Ia hanya terdiam, melihat dan memperhatikan setiap ucapan _hyung_ nya. Kibum juga menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan bertanya saat Donghae mengucapkan kata-kata pengunduran diri. Ia masih tak mengerti sepenuhnya namun ia mulai menerka-nerka apa yang terjadi saat ini.

"_Hyung_…" gumam Kibum yang pastinya tak mendapat jawaban dari Donghae yang masih serius dengan adik mereka.

Donghae menggelengkan kepalanya lalu melepaskan bahu Kyuhyun setengah mendorong tubuh itu ke belakang. Ia menatap Kyuhyun penuh dengan kekecewaan yang besar.

"Kyu…" panggil Donghae dengan nada lebih pelan walau masih terdengar begitu dingin. Kyuhyun hanya melirik ke arah Donghae sekilas.

"Jawab aku… Kenapa kau melakukan hal itu?" tanya Donghae lagi. Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya. Bibirnya mulai terbuka hendak mengatakan sesuatu namun belum ada suara yang terdengar. Sungguh lidahnya terasa kelu mengatakan satu kata saja.

"_M-mian—hyung. Mi-anhae_" ucap Kyuhyun terbata dengan sangat lirih masih dengan wajah tertunduk.

Donghae tertawa sinis sejenak sebelum mengusap wajahnya kasar. Mata _namja_ itu juga sudah memerah dan berkaca-kaca. Donghae kembali menatap Kyuhyun dengan tajam.

"Kau tahu bagaimana perasaan ku sekarang?" ujar Donghae pelan.

"Kecewa dan sakit. Apa kau sedang bercanda eoh? Atau apakah adik ku sudah mengkhianati ku sendiri?"

Kyuhyun reflek mendongakan wajahnya dan menatap Donghae dengan air mata masih membasahi pipinya.

"_Aniyo_! Kyu tidak… Kyu—"

"Apa? Kau meniru tulisan ku dan membuat surat pengunduran diri dari kompetisi itu lalu kau menyembunyikan kasetku. Kau tahu secemas apa aku mencari kaset itu ke penjuru rumah sebelum berangkat? Kau tahu bagaimana perasaan ku yang kacau dan _down_ saat aku tak kunjung mendapatinya?"

Donghae memotong ucapan Kyuhyun begitu saja seakan tak memberikan Kyuhyun kesempatan untuk membela diri. Kyuhyun menundukan kepalanya kembali.

"Oke aku bisa memaafkan soal kaset itu karena aku bisa memakai _backsound_ lainnya. Tapi… aku sudah izin dari sekolah, jauh-jauh menuju lokasi dan terutama… aku sudah berlatih untuk hari ini selama sebulan lebih! Aku sangat menantikan nya!" ucap Donghae lagi dengan nada lebih tinggi.

"Lalu apa yang ku dapat? Kalah sebelum bertarung. Bahkan aku belum menunjukan hasil latihan ku selama ini kepada mereka semua. Mereka tak mengizinkan ku naik ke _stage_ karena sebuah surat yang bahkan tak pernah ku buat!"

"Kau menghancurkan semua nya, Kyu! Kau menghancurkan semua kerja keras dan rencana ku! Apa kau senang HAH?!"

Donghae berteriak lagi dengan nada sedikit bergetar. Mata itu terus terfokus pada Kyuhyun yang kembali terisak dalam diam. Bahu Kyuhyun naik turun walau tak ada isakan yang keluar. Bocah itu berusaha menyembunyikan isakannya saat ini.

Kibum menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan tak percaya. Benarkah yang di ucapkan kakaknya? Sedikit banyak dia tahu bagaimana usaha keras Donghae untuk kompetisi itu karena seperti kebiasaan _hyung_ nya selalu bercerita banyak pada nya dan sekarang…

Donghae berjongkok di hadapan Kyuhyun dan kembali mencengkram lengan adiknya itu. Mau tak mau Kyuhyun harus bertatapan langsung dengan mata tajam Donghae.

"Kenapa kau menangis heum? Bukan kah harusnya kau senang, Kyuhyun-ah?" tanya Donghae dengan nada mengejek.

"_H-hyung_—hiks Kyu hiks—_hyung_" Kyuhyun tak bisa menyusun kata-kata yang hendak di ucapkan nya. Mendengar penuturan, bentakan dan dingin seperti itu membuat hati bocah itu berdenyut sangat sakit.

Keheningan terjadi sesaat. Donghae hanya menatap Kyuhyun yang terus terisak dan Kibum yang diam sambil memperhatikan mereka bertiga sadari, _hyung_ tertua mereka sudah berdiri di ruang santai menatap ketiga nya dengan tatapan kaget. Sebenarnya Jung Soo sudah ada di tempat itu sejak Donghae berteriak keras membuat keramaian di dalam rumah. Entah apa yang terjadi pada _namja_ itu, ia hanya terdiam di tempat dengan tatapan terfokus pada ketiganya terutama pada Donghae dan Kyuhyun.

"8 tahun yang lalu… kau juga merusak semua rencana yang ku susun"

Donghae kembali membuka suaranya. Kyuhyun mengangkat wajahnya, menatap Donghae dengan penuh tanda tanya. 8 tahun? Rencana apa? Memangnya apa yang ia lakukan? 8 tahun lalu bahkan ia belum lahir bukan?

"Rencana ku untuk memiliki keluarga yang hebat. _Appa, eomma, hyung_ dan _dongsaeng_. Aku sudah memiliki semua nya saat itu. Aku merencanakan untuk bisa terus bersama mereka, bermain dan hidup bersama keluarga yang begitu sempurna"

Kyuhyun mengerjapkan matanya yang sudah terasa lengket. Ia menatap Donghae yang mulai menunjukan sebuah senyuman miris.

"Tapi semua nya gagal karena kau!" ucap Donghae membuat Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya.

"_Mwo_?" gumam Kyuhyun masih tak mengerti apa maksud _hyung_ nya itu.

"Karena kau, keadaan _eomma_ semakin lemah sehingga mereka memutuskan menitipkan kami ke rumah _halmeoni_. Karena kau semua rencana ku gagal! Aku kehilangan sosok _eomma_ dan _appa_ yang biasa menemani kami setiap saat. Tidak ada _eomma_ yang memanjakan ku dan _appa_ yang membanggakan ku lagi"

Nada ucapan Donghae kembali meninggi membuat Kyuhyun memejamkan mata dan menyembunyikan wajahnya kembali.

"Keluarga yang ku idamkan terpencar. Tak ada sosok _appa_, _eomma_ bahkan _dongsaeng_ ku. Hanya ada _hyung_ yang selalu menemani ku. Apa kau tahu bagaimana rasanya? Aku kesepian!"

"Dulu setiap hari aku hanya bermain dengan Kibum sepulang sekolah tapi saat Kibummie di bawa pergi oleh _ahjumma_… Aku sendirian! Saat Jung Soo _hyung_ sekolah, aku selalu bosan dan bingung harus melakukan apa sendirian di rumah. Aku hanya bisa berharap dia segera pulang dan menemani ku bermain"

Donghae mengusap matanya yang berembun dengan kasar. Ia menghela nafas berat sebelum melanjutkan ucapan nya. Ia pun bangkit berdiri lagi dan mundur dua langkah menjauhi Kyuhyun.

"Setiap hari sepulang sekolah, aku hanya duduk sendirian dan merenung. Melihat ke arah pintu dan berharap _appa_ dan _eomma_ segera kembali begitu pula dengan Kibummie. Tapi nyatanya tidak ada yang datang. Aku hanya bisa menangis memanggil mereka semua"

"Hae _hyung_…" gumam Kibum sambil menatap Donghae dengan mata yang juga sudah berair. Ia tak pernah mendengar cerita dan keluhan Donghae tentang hal ini.

"Bahkan teman-teman sering mengejek ku saat sekolah dulu. Mereka mengejek ku karena tak pernah membawa bekal buatan _eomma_ dan kedua orang tua ku yang tak pernah datang untuk menjemputku di sekolah lalu juga tak datang saat pengambilan raport juga pertemuan orang tua. Aku malu, aku sedih, kecewa dan marah"

Donghae menghela nafasnya. Memory apa yang di lalui nya beberapa tahun silam kembali berputar. Tatapan sinis, tawa dan kata-kata mengejek dari teman-teman nya selama di sekolah masih bisa di ingat jelas oleh Donghae. Ia selalu menatap iri teman-teman nya saat pengambilan raport bersama orang tua mereka masing-masing, pelukan dari _eomma_ dan ucapan bangga dari _appa_. Ia juga ingin seperti itu.

"Apa kau pernah membayangkan menjadi seperti ku, Kyu? Kau yang selalu bersama mereka, di manjakan dan sangat di perhatikan. Aku tak yakin kau bisa membayangkan perasaan kami yang sebenarnya"

Kyuhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya lagi dengan cukup keras tak peduli jika akan terluka nantinya. Air mata seakan mengalir lebih deras dan tak bisa di hentikan.

"Aku cukup senang dengan kepulangan _appa_ dan _eomma_ setelah 4 tahun mereka pergi. Terutama keluarga yang dulu yang idamkan kembali berkumpul serumah lagi. Tapi… aku kecewa. Setelah kalian kembali, aku merasa _appa_ dan _eomma_ berubah. Perhatian mereka tetap tercurah lebih banyak pada mu dengan alasan kau masih kecil dan membutuhkan perhatian lebih" ucap Donghae dengan nada lebih pelan dan kembali terdengar bergetar.

"Oke, aku bisa menerimanya. Tak apa jika mereka tak memanjakan ku lagi seperti dulu walaupun jujur aku masih menginginkan nya. Aku sudah besar, aku sadar itu. Setidaknya _appa_, _eomma_, _hyung_ dan _dongsaeng_ ku tinggal bersama lagi dan menemani keseharian ku"

Kyuhyun mengusap mata dan pipinya kasar menghilangkan jejak air mata yang masih tercetak jelas. Ia mendongakan kepalanya dan kembali menatap Donghae. Ia sedikit terkejut saat _hyung_ nya itu tengah menatapnya dengan sebuah senyuman manis. Tanpa sadar Kyuhyun menarik sudut bibirnya melukis sebuah senyuman tipis.

"Sulit untuk menerima mu sepenuhnya sebagai _dongsaeng_ ku dulu tapi beberapa tahun tinggal bersama cukup banyak mempengaruhi hal itu. Baru beberapa hari yang lalu aku berniat untuk merubah semua sikap ku pada mu, Kyu. Aku ingin berubah menjadi _hyung_ yang baik untuk mu tapi…"

Senyuman manis pudar dan berganti dengan tatapan dingin membuat Kyuhyun menelan ludahnya kecut.

"Tapi sekarang kau sukses membuat niatku hancur seketika. Bagaimana aku bisa berubah menjadi baik jika kau melakukan hal ini pada ku, Kyu?"

Kyuhyun memegangi dadanya yang terasa sesak. Ia mencengkram seragamnya sendiri dengan begitu erat seakan menyalurkan rasa sakit yang sudah menyebar ke seluruh tubuhnya.

"Hae—_hyung_…" gumam Kyuhyun sangat pelan. Isakan yang ia tahan akhirnya lolos juga. Ia menangis dengan tubuh yang bergetar. Ia menatap Donghae dengan tatapan memelas dan penuh permohonan. Donghae berdecih pelan melihat ekspresi Kyuhyun.

"Aku membenci mu, Kyu. Kau orang yang menghancurkan semua nya dan aku sangat membenci mu!" ucap Donghae tegas dengan nada berdesis.

_**Bruk!**_

Kaki Kyuhyun lemas seketika membuat tubuh bocah itu merosot ke bawah. Apa yang ia takutkan benar-benar terjadi? Ia tak bisa berucap apa pun lagi. Hanya isakan tangis yang keluar dari bibirnya. Tangis sesenggukan membuat yang mendengarnya bisa merasakan serapuh apa bocah itu saat ini.

Kibum mematung di tempat. Ia ingin memeluk Kyuhyun saat ini namun tubuhnya terasa kaku melihat tatapan Donghae yang seperti itu.

"Jangan pernah berharap aku akan menganggap mu sebagai _dongsaeng_ ku lagi. Aku sangat membenci mu!" tegas Donghae lagi.

Hati Donghae sebenarnya berdenyut sakit saat rangkaian kata itu meluncur dari bibirnya sendiri. Namun emosi dan kemarahan sudah menutup semua perasaan nya. Hanya satu kata bisikan setan yang terus terngiang di pikiran nya. Kebencian…

"Ingat kata-kata ku ini, Park Kyuhyun! Aku ti—"

_**Sreett**_

_**PLAK!**_

Donghae sedikit goyah ke samping saat sebuah tamparan cukup keras di rasakan pipi kirinya. Mata Donghae membelalak kaget walau emosinya seakan meluap seketika karena tamparan itu. Ia mengelus pipinya yang terasa panas dan sudah memerah.

Donghae mengalihkan tatapan nya ke pelaku yang dengan tega menamparnya. Ia tertawa sinis entah karena apa.

"_Hyungie_…" gumam Donghae masih mengelus pipi kirinya.

Entah sejak kapan, Jung Soo sudah berdiri di hadapan Donghae menatap adiknya dengan tatapan tegas.

"Apa kau sudah sadar? Jangan berkata hal bodoh seperti itu lagi. Umur mu sudah cukup untuk bisa mengerti dan mengontrol diri mu sendiri, Hae" ucap Jung Soo dengan nada pelan namun tegas. Donghae menggelengkan kepalanya mendengar ucapan sang _hyung_.

"Aku masih kecil _hyung_. Ah! Ini pertama kalinya kau memukulku, _hyung_. Apa… kau membela bocah ini sekarang?" tanya Donghae tak menanggapi ucapan Jung Soo sebelumnya. Ia hanya melontarkan pemikiran nya sendiri.

"_Hyung_ tidak membela siapa pun disini. Tak ada yang salah dan tak ada yang benar. Hanya saja ucapan mu sudah terlewat batas, Hae!" balas Jung Soo dengan nada meninggi. Donghae hanya diam dan memalingkan wajahnya.

"Kau jauh lebih besar dari Kyuhyun. Kau pasti sudah mengerti hal-hal yang Kyu tak mengerti sekarang. Tapi kenapa kau justru emosi dan mengeluarkan ucapan yang tak pantas di dengar seperti itu eoh? Kita bisa selesaikan secara baik-baik"

"_Hyung_! Kau yang tak mengerti perasaan ku. Dia… dia menghancurkan seluruh rencana ku! Semua usaha ku sia-sia saja, tak ada yang ku dapatkan dari kerja kerasku selama ini. Kau tahu bagaimana aku berlatih keras bukan?"

Jung Soo sedikit terkejut saat Donghae membalas ucapan nya dengan sebuah teriakan, belum lagi dengan air mata sudah meluncur indah dari sudut mata Donghae. Tatapan tegas Jung Soo melunak. Ia tak pernah sanggup jika melihat Donghae seperti itu. Janji yang pernah ia buat saat kecil untuk melindungi Donghae dan tak akan membiarkan adiknya menangis mulai melayang di pikiran nya.

Jung Soo berjalan mendekat ke arah Donghae. Tangan nya terjulur hendak merengkuh tubuh dongsaeng nya itu langsung di tepis begitu saja oleh Donghae.

"Hae… _hyung_ mengerti. _Hyung_ mengerti bagaimana perasaan mu sekarang. _Jebal_ jangan seperti ini. Rencana mu tidak gagal, semua nya hanya tertunda. Kau akan mendapatkan semua yang kau inginkan nanti, percaya pada _hyung_" ucap Jung Soo dengan nada lembut. Donghae menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kau tak mengerti, _hyung_. Tidak ada kesempatan lagi. Aku… Aku sangat membenci bocah itu!" pekik Donghae sambil menunjuk Kyuhyun yang masih terduduk di lantai dengan tangis yang tak kunjung berhenti.

"Park Donghae! Hentikan, _jebal_…"

Donghae menghela nafasnya, ia mengusap wajahnya kembali dengan kasar. Donghae mulai melangkahkan kakinya, ia menepis tangan Jung Soo yang kembali ingin menyentuhnya. Ia melewati _hyung_ nya itu dan segera keluar dari kamar Kyuhyun.

"Hae! Hae… Donghae-_ah_!" panggil Jung Soo setengah berteriak namun adiknya itu tak mendengarkan dan terus berjalan hingga masuk ke dalam kamarnya sendiri.

Jung Soo berdecak saat panggilan nya di abaikan begitu saja. Ia terdiam sambil memijit pelipisnya yang terasa berdenyut dengan pelan. Ia menghela nafas panjang.

Keheningan pun terjadi di ruangan itu…

Hanya terdengar lirih isakan Kyuhyun yang masih saja keluar. Kyuhyun masih menangis sambil menundukan kepalanya dan terduduk tak jauh dari ambang pintu. Kibum pun sudah menyandarkan tubuhnya di dinding. Tak ada suara yang di ucapkan. Ia cukup shock dengan pertengkaran Kyuhyun dan Donghae lalu di tambah perdebatan Donghae dan Jung Soo. Ia bingung harus bagaimana sekarang.

_**Cklek!**_

Jung Soo mengalihkan tatapan nya keluar kamar begitu pula dengan Kibum saat daun pintu di sebrang kamar Kyuhyun terbuka. Donghae muncul kembali di sana dengan pakaian lebih rapi dan sebuah ransel sudah terlampir di bahu kanannya. Tak mengeluarkan suara apa pun, Donghae melangkahkan kaki nya pergi.

"Donghae tunggu!" pekik Jung Soo yang sudah berdiri di depan kamar Kyuhyun. Ia menatap Donghae dengan kerutan bingung bercampur cemas. Donghae menghentikan langkahnya walau tak berbalik badan.

"Kau mau kemana Hae?" tanya Jung Soo cemas. Donghae terdiam sejenak sebelum menjawab pertanyaan sang _hyung_.

"Mencari ketenangan" jawab Donghae singkat lalu langsung melangkah kembali meninggalkan Jung Soo yang terus memanggilnya. Ia tak peduli, ia ingin keluar dari rumah ini dulu mencari ketenangan untuk perasaan nya yang sangat kacau.

"Donghae!"

Jung Soo menoleh saat ia hendak menyusul langkah Donghae namun lengannya di pegang oleh seseorang. Ia menatap Kibum dengan penuh tanda tanya. Ia harus menyusul Donghae sekarang. Tak mungkin ia membiarkan Donghae sendiri, ia juga merasa cemas dengan adiknya itu.

Kibum menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Biar aku yang mengikuti Hae _hyung_" ujar Kibum dengan nada pelan. Jung Soo terdiam menanti ucapan Kibum berikutnya.

"Jung Soo _hyung_… lebih baik kau tenangkan Kyu. Aku akan menyusul Hae _hyung_ dan mencoba bicara dengan nya" tambah Kibum lagi.

Jung Soo menatap ke dalam manic indah Kibum mencari kepastian kemudian ia mengangguk pasrah. Kibum melepaskan genggaman nya pada lengan Jung Soo dan langsung berlari keluar rumah tanpa berganti baju terlebih dahulu. Ia harus mengikuti Donghae sekarang.

Jung Soo mengalihkan tatapan nya kepada Kyuhyun yang masih terduduk di lantai sambil memeluk lututnya sendiri. Isak tangis masih sangat terdengar jelas di pendengaran Jung Soo membuat hatinya sakit seakan tersayat puluhan pisau. Sebenarnya ia masih bertanya-tanya kenapa Kyuhyun bisa melakukan hal seperti itu tapi… tak mungkin ia menanyakan nya sekarang. Ia mendekat kepada Kyuhyun dan berjongkok di hadapan adik kecilnya itu. Tangan nya mengelus surai coklat Kyuhyun dengan sangat lembut.

"_Eo—mmaaa_ hiks… _eomma… eomma_ hiks"

Kyuhyun terus menangis sambil menggumamkan _eomma_ nya berharap sosok _yeoja_ itu ada di hadapan nya. _Eomma_ yang selalu bisa menenangkan hatinya dalam suasana apa pun. Ia merindukan sosok itu, bocah itu hanya ingin merasakan pelukan hangat ibunya sekarang.

Mendengar itu, Jung Soo tak bisa menahan air matanya. Ia berusaha menahan tangis namun sekarang ia tak bisa. Ia merasa gagal menjadi _hyung_ untuk semua _dongsaeng_ nya. Ia melihat dua adiknya bertengkar lalu menangis seperti itu, tentu saja ia juga sangat sedih. Jung Soo menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangan nya sendiri. Melihat Kyuhyun menangis sesenggukan sungguh membuat hatinya nyeri.

"_Eommaa… hiks—eomma… eommaaa_"

"_Sstt.. uljima_ Kyunnie. _Hyung_ di sini, jangan menangis lagi _nde_?"

Jung Soo segera merengkuh tubuh bocah itu. Tangannya mengelus kepala dan punggung Kyuhyun terus menerus untuk menenangkan adiknya. Kyuhyun meremas seragam Jung Soo dan bukan nya mereda, tangisan nya justru semakin menjadi. Ia mengeluarkan semua yang masih membuat hatinya sakit lewat sebuah isak tangis.

"_Hyuung.. hyung… hiks—hyung_ ta-kut _hiks_" racau Kyuhyun berulang kali. Jung Soo mengangguk. Matanya terpejam membuat air mata itu kembali mengalir dan membasahi wajah bahkan pucuk kepala Kyuhyun.

"_Gwenchana_. Jangan takut, _hyung_ di sini, _uljima_…"

Selama beberapa saat Kyuhyun masih menumpahkan seluruh tangisannya dalam pelukan Jung Soo yang setia mendengarkan semua racauan sang _dongsaeng_ dan menanggapi nya dengan lembut. Ia mengeratkan pelukan nya pada Kyuhyun membuat adiknya itu merasa lebih nyaman.

Hanya suara isakan dan gumaman lah yang mendominasi memenuhi ruangan kamar yang sangat berantakan itu. Sebuah kamar yang menjadi saksi bisu dari pertengkaran hebat antar saudara yang belum pernah terjadi sebelumnya.

.

.

"Sudah ku duga…"

Kibum berdiri di depan sebuah gerbang besar dari rumah mewah yang berdiri kokoh di kawasan _cheongdam-dong_. Beberapa saat lalu ia mengikuti Donghae dengan sebuah taksi, untung ia membawa cukup uang untuk membayar dan tibalah ia di rumah yang tak asing lagi.

Dengan langkah santai ia mulai mendekati gerbang. Security yang sudah menjaga rumah itu selama puluhan tahun segera membuka gerbang saat ia menangkap sosok Kibum di sana. Kibum tersenyum dan mengangguk hormat sebagai salam sebelum masuk ke perkarangan luas menuju rumah utama.

Setelah beberapa saat berjalan, ia tiba di depan pintu utama. Beberapa _maid_ langsung membuka pintu seakan tahu dengan kedatangan dirinya.

"Tuan muda Kibum" sapa seorang _yeoja_ paruh baya yang Kibum kenal sebagai kepala pelayan di rumah itu. Kibum tersenyum tipis.

"Hae _hyung_ ada di sini kan?" tanya Kibum _to do point_. _Yeoja_ itu membungkukan badan nya dan mengangguk.

"_Ne_. Tuan muda Donghae baru saja tiba beberapa saat yang lalu. Sekarang dia ada di kamarnya" jawab _yeoja_ itu sopan. Kibum mengangguk dan mulai melangkah masuk ke dalam rumah yang besar itu.

Langkah Kibum terhenti sebelum ia menaiki anak tangga. Ia menoleh dan menatap kepala pelayan itu lagi.

"Dimana _halmeoni_ dan _harabeoji_? Kenapa sepi sekali?" tanya Kibum lagi sedikit basa basi.

"Tuan dan nyonya besar sedang menghadiri pertemuan di Jepang selama seminggu. Mereka baru pergi selama 3 hari"

"_Arraso. Gomawo_"

Kibum tersenyum kecil kemudian melanjutkan langkahnya menuju kamar Donghae di lantai dua. Ya, rumah ini adalah rumah kakek dan nenek mereka. Untunglah keduanya tengah pergi, jika tidak Kibum yakin ia akan di berondong pertanyaan dari _halmeoni_ nya itu.

Pintu berwarna putih itu tak pernah berubah sejak bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Sebuah papan nama bernama 'Donghae' dan gantungan pintu berbentuk ikan-ikan kecil menghiasi daun pintu itu menandakan kepemilikan ruangan tersebut.

Dengan ragu Kibum memegang knop pintu dan membuka pintu itu. Suasana kamar pun masih sama seperti dulu. Sebuah single bed, meja nakas di sebelah bed, meja belajar yang tidak terlalu besar, lemari satu pintu dan sebuah sofa kecil di sudut ruangan.

Kibum menghela nafas saat melihat ransel Donghae yang tergeletak begitu saja di karpet berbulu yang melapisi lantai dan sang pemilik yang sudah berada di atas kasur dengan posisi menyamping menghadap dinding.

"_Hyung_…" panggil Kibum dengan nada pelan.

Donghae tak merespon, ia hanya terdiam sembari mengeratkan pelukan nya pada guling yang sudah di dekapnya sejak tadi. Kibum berjalan mendekat dan akhirnya ia duduk di sisi kosong kasur itu. Kibum terdiam, hanya memperhatikan punggung kakaknya. Ia bingung harus mengatakan apa. Dia tak pandai merangkai kata apalagi untuk memulai sebuah pembicaraan.

"Hae _hyung_…" Kibum mencoba memanggil kakaknya lagi walau tetap tak mendapat balasan. Kibum tahu Donghae tidak tidur tapi ia harus apa sekarang?

Keheningan pun terjadi di ruangan itu…

Kibum melepaskan ransel sekolah yang masih ia bawa-bawa sejak tadi. Ia meletakan nya asal di atas karpet tak jauh berbeda dari ransel Donghae. Kemudian bocah itu menyandarkan punggungnya di kepala ranjang. Ia menyerah. Tak ada kata bagus yang bisa ia ucapkan sekarang. Biarlah keheningan terjadi, yang terpenting ia hanya ingin di sini menemani _hyung_ nya itu. Tatapan sendu masih di perlihat Kibum pada sosok Donghae.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Bummie?"

Kibum kembali membuka matanya yang sempat ia pejamkan saat suara pelan Donghae menyapa pendengaran nya. Kibum mengerjapkan matanya. Ia sudah akan tertidur sebelumnya sehingga ia tak mendengar jelas pertanyaan Donghae. Ia terdiam menunggu Donghae mengulang pertanyaan nya.

"Apa kau kemari untuk menyalahkan ku juga? Atau kau ingin mengajukan pembelaan untuk bocah itu? Apa—"

"Cukup _hyung_!"

Kibum memotong ucapan Donghae. Ia menegakan posisi duduknya dan menatap Donghae yang masih membelakangi nya itu lebih intens.

"Aku hanya ingin menemani mu" lanjut Kibum lagi dengan nada pelan. Entah mengapa mata Kibum terasa memanas sekarang. Ia tak suka dengan Donghae yang seperti ini.

Keduanya kembali terdiam dengan pikiran masing-masing hingga akhirnya Donghae merubah posisinya menjadi terduduk di kasur. Kibum terkaget saat mendapati wajah Donghae yang sudah basah. Mata _hyung_ nya itu sangat merah dan cairan bening terus mengalir membasahi pipi Donghae.

"Hae _hyung_…" gumam Kibum menatap sendu Donghae.

_**GREP**_

Kibum terdiam saat Donghae menariknya dan memeluk tubuhnya sangat erat. Kibum bisa merasakan kepala Donghae yang di sandarkan di bahu kanan nya dan seragam nya mulai basah. Ini pertama kalinya Kibum merasakan Donghae yang terlihat begitu lemah dan rapuh. Ia tak pernah melihat Donghae menangis hingga seperti ini. Kibum terdiam sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Bummie… hiks apa kau akan meninggalkan ku juga?" sebuah pertanyaan bodoh meluncur dari bibir Donghae yang bergetar. Kibum menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tak ada yang meninggalkan mu _hyung_" balas nya pelan.

"_Jebal_ jangan tinggalkan aku. Bummie harus menemani _hyung_, _jebal_~" pinta Donghae di tengah isakan nya.

Kibum memejamkan matanya sejenak, setetes air mata berhasil lolos dari sudut mata kanannya. Donghae adalah _hyung_ yang ceria. Donghae adalah _hyung_ yang tak pernah bosan bermain dengan nya walau Kibum sering mengabaikan nya dulu. _Hyung_ yang selalu menceritakan banyak hal dan pengalaman yang di lalui nya walau tak mendapat balasan berarti dari sang _dongsaeng_. _Hyung_ yang selalu membuatnya tertawa dalam hati karena tingkah konyol dan kekanakan yang di miliki nya. Donghae selalu memberikan perhatian lebih pada dirinya dan selalu berusaha membuatnya tersenyum.

Sekarang sosok itu seakan tertutupi dengan Donghae yang cengeng dan rapuh. Pertama kalinya Donghae terisak tangis dalam pelukan Kibum. Kelemahan dan kesedihan Donghae terlihat dan terasa begitu jelas di hadapan Kibum sekarang.

Dengan perlahan Kibum membalas pelukan sang _hyung_. Ia mengeratkan pelukan nya pada Donghae.

"_Ne hyung_. Aku akan menemani mu di sini, aku berjanji"

.

.

.

**OOOooo****ßCMB oooOOO**

_**Tuk!**_

Jung Soo meletakan sebuah piring di meja ruang santai. Ia mengambil sebuah gelas dan menyerahkannya pada _maknae_ nya. Ia tersenyum melihat Kyuhyun meminum airnya hingga habis. Baru saja Jung Soo menyuapi Kyuhyun yang susah sekali di minta untuk makan. Syukurlah adik kecil nya itu menurut juga dan makan beberapa suap untuk perutnya yang kosong sejak siang tadi.

Jung Soo mengelus pucuk kepala Kyuhyun yang sudah memeluk tubuhnya kembali. Entah kenapa sejak kejadian tadi siang, Kyuhyun seakan tak ingin melepaskan dirinya dan terus memeluk _hyung_ nya dengan erat. Raut sedih masih terlihat jelas di wajahnya di tambah dengan tatapan mata nya terasa kosong.

Berulang kali Jung Soo mengajak nya berbicara dengan lembut dan memberi pengertian namun ucapan nya seakan tak di dengar sang _dongsaeng_. Kyuhyun seakan tidak mempedulikan sekitar, hanya satu yang Ia mau sekarang. Ia hanya ingin terdiam dan tak ingin jauh dari _hyung_ nya itu sedikitpun.

"Kyu…" panggil Jung Soo pelan. Ia sangat sedih melihat kondisi Kyuhyun yang seperti ini. Ia ingin memanggil _uisa_ untuk memeriksa Kyuhyun tapi adiknya itu menolak. Siapa yang tidak cemas jika sejak tadi Kyuhyun hanya terdiam dengan tatapan kosong dan terus memeluknya tanpa jeda.

Jung Soo menghela nafas lalu mengecup pucuk kepala Kyuhyun. Walau ia sudah berteriak dalam hati dengan sikap aneh Kyuhyun, ia masih mencoba bersabar dan mengikuti semua yang di inginkan adiknya itu.

"Apa kau tidak mengantuk? Kau pasti lelah kan, tidur sekarang _nde_? _Hyung_ akan menemani mu tidur" tanya Jung Soo yang langsung di balas dengan gelengan kepala dari Kyuhyun berulang kali.

"_Arraso_. Kita nonton TV saja setelahnya baru kita tidur nde?"

Jung Soo mengambil _remote_ yang ada di meja dan menyalakan TV itu. Suara TV pun menggema di ruangan. Jung Soo hanya menatap layar dengan tidak ada minat sedikit pun sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya menatap karpet berbulu dengan tatapan kosong tanpa melonggarkan pelukan nya pada tubuh sang _hyung_. Jung Soo meletakan remote itu sembarangan. Berkali-kali ia melirik ke arah Kyuhyun yang tak melihat layar TV membuat nya mengambil kesimpulan Kyuhyun tak menonton. Kyuhyun sibuk dengan pikiran nya sendiri dan itu terlihat jelas dari tatapan kosong bocah itu.

Jung Soo merangkul bahu Kyuhyun dan mengeratkan pelukan nya dari samping. Ia terus mengelus kepala Kyuhyun dan terkadang mendaratkan kecupan nya di sana.

"_Jebal_ Kyu. Jangan seperti ini. Kau semakin membuat _hyung_ cemas, Kyu… _Jebal_" gumam Jung Soo berulang kali. Kyuhyun hanya terdiam dan memejamkan matanya menikmati kehangatan pelukan sang _hyung_ dan sentuhan lembut yang selalu ia idamkan selama ini.

"Jung Soo _hyung_…"

Jung Soo melonggarkan pelukan nya pada Kyuhyun lalu menoleh ke asal suara yang memanggil nya. Ia tersenyum lembut mendapati Kibum sudah berdiri di ruangan itu. Kibum sudah tak memakai seragamnya, ia sudah berganti pakaian dengan kaos dan celana yang ia yakini milik Donghae. Kibum menghampiri kakak dan adiknya itu.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Jung Soo lembut. Kibum menganggukan kepalanya sebelum membuka suara.

"Hae hyung ada di rumah _halmeoni_. Untung _harabeoji_ dan _halmeoni_ sedang ada di Jepang jadi untuk sementara biarkan dia di sana" ucap Kibum. Jung Soo yang memang sudah menduga tempat yang akan di tuju Donghae hanya mengangguk mengerti.

"Dan… Aku akan menemani Hae _hyung_ di sana dulu"

Pernyataan Kibum sontak membuat Jung Soo bahkan Kyuhyun menatapnya serius. Kibum tersenyum tipis.

"Hae _hyung_ meminta ku menemani nya di sana dan aku tak mungkin membiarkan nya sendirian, _hyung_" jelas Kibum membuat Jung Soo menghela nafas pasrah dan Kyuhyun yang kembali menundukan kepalanya.

Kibum mendekat kearah Kyuhyun lalu berlutut di depan sofa berhadapan dengan adiknya itu. Ia menggenggam kedua tangan Kyuhyun membuat bocah itu menatap _hyung_ nya. Kibum bisa melihat jelas kesedihan di dalam manic coklat Kyuhyun yang terlihat tak bersinar seperti biasanya. Ia mencoba tersenyum begitu lembut, menunjukan _killer smile_ yang sering ia sembunyikan itu. Kyuhyun hanya menatap Kibum tanpa ekspresi pasti.

"Lupakan semua kejadian buruk hari ini. Lupakan semua kata-kata menyakitkan itu. Jadikan semua nya seperti mimpi buruk dan sekarang bangunlah" ucap Kibum tersirat sebuah makna dengan nada pelan. Kyuhyun hanya diam mendengarkan dengan seksama.

"Kyuhyun adalah anak yang kuat. Kau sudah membuktikan kalau kau bisa bertahan dan melakukan hal-hal hebat. Sekarang kau hanya tinggal menunggu dan terus berharap"

"Harapan yang besar di sertai doa pasti akan membuahkan hasil yang baik untuk mu jadi Kyu tidak boleh seperti ini _nde_?"

Kyuhyun langsung memeluk Kibum, mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher _hyung_ nya itu. Kibum terdiam tak berniat protes. Ia mengelus punggung Kyuhyun pelan.

"Bum _hyung_… Bum _hyung_ jangan pergi juga" pinta Kyuhyun dengan nada memohon.

"Apa kau mau Hae _hyung_ merasa sendirian, Kyu? Biarkan _hyung_ menemani nya dan aku janji akan membujuknya untuk segera pulang"

Kibum melepaskan pelukan Kyuhyun lalu mengelus kedua pipi chubby Kyuhyun yang masih menatapnya intens.

"Di sini ada Jung Soo hyung yang akan menemani mu jadi kau tidak akan sendirian" tambah Kibum lagi. Kyuhyun menoleh ke samping. Jung Soo menunjukan _angelic smile_ nya dan mengelus kepala adiknya dengan lembut. Kyuhyun pun mengangguk mengerti.

"Ah Kyu harus merawat snowy selama _hyung_ ada di rumah halmeoni _nde_?" pesan Kibum membuat Kyuhyun mengangguk pasti, Kibum mengacak rambut dongsaeng nya gemas.

"Kau akan pergi sekarang, Bummie?" tanya Jung Soo.

"_Ne hyung_. Aku hanya ingin mengambil pakaian dan buku. Tenang saja, Han _ahjussi_ akan mengantarku ke rumah _halmeoni_" ucap Kibum saat melihat kecemasan di wajah kakak tertuanya.

Jung Soo berdiri dan memeluk Kibum sebentar lalu tersenyum.

"Kalian harus pulang secepatnya _nde_?"

"Akan ku usahakan _hyung_"

Tak ingin membuang waktu, Kibum segera beralih menuju kamarnya sendiri dan menyiapkan beberapa barang yang perlu ia bawa. Ia juga ke kamar Donghae untuk mengambil titipan dari _hyung_ nya itu. Sungguh ia tak ingin melakukan ini tapi apa boleh buat.

Setelah mengumpulkan semua yang di butuhkan, Kibum segera pamit dari rumah nya sendiri untuk pulang ke rumah halmeoni karena malam semakin larut. Jung Soo hanya menatap kepergian Kibum dengan tatapan sendu. Ia mengalihkan tatapan nya pada Kyuhyun yang sudah tertidur di sofa. Entah mengapa kenangan beberapa tahun yang lalu kembali menyapa pikirannya. Tidak ada sosok kedua orang tua lalu dirinya yang tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa saat Kibum pergi dan terakhir sosok Kyuhyun yang mirip dengan sosok Donghae yang tertidur pulas beberapa tahun yang lalu.

Jung Soo mengusap wajahnya beberapa kali. Kemudian ia beralih mendekati Kyuhyun dan mulai menggendong adiknya itu. Ia beralih menuju kamarnya di lantai dua dan menidurkan Kyuhyun di sana. Jung Soo sudah berjanji akan menemani Kyuhyun tidur malam ini.

Setelah nya, Jung Soo juga merebahkan tubuhnya di samping Kyuhyun dan mulai mendekap tubuh adiknya kembali.

Donghae… Donghae… Donghae…

Tak bisa di pungkiri, pikiran Jung Soo juga di penuhi sosok adiknya itu. Ia sangat mencemaskan Donghae. Ia sudah sangat bersalah saat mengingat tadi siang ia bisa menampar Donghae begitu saja, itu di luar kendali nya. Jika bisa Jung Soo ingin menemui Donghae dan memeluknya juga sekarang. Tidur bersama dengan Donghae yang memeluk dirinya erat seperti dulu. Jika bisa, ia ingin tidur dan mendekap ketiga adiknya bersamaan.

Perasaan nya masih kacau dan tak tenang. Hari ini benar-benar bagai mimpi buruk yang tak akan pernah bisa di lupakan oleh mereka. Jung Soo semakin mengeratkan pelukan nya pada Kyuhyun yang mulai menggeliat tak nyaman. Ia mulai memejamkan matanya dan berusaha mengosongkan pikiran nya. Ia butuh istirahat, dia harus tidur sekarang juga.

Tak menunggu waktu lama Jung Soo pun terlelap menyusul Kyuhyun yang sudah berlabuh di dunia mimpi. Semoga hari esok akan lebih baik dari hari ini—sebuah doa yang di ucapkan empat orang itu sebelum mereka terlelap dalam tidur masing-masing.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-To be Continued-**

.

.

Chapter ini memang lebih sedikit dari kemarin untuk menyesuaikan cerita hahaa

Gak pernah bosan Lye mengucapkan terimakasih banyak untuk kalian semua yang sudah mendukung ff ini~ bagi readers, reviewers, followers dan favorite… jeongmal kamsahamnida ^ ^

See ya next chap~

Sign,

-LyELF-

**Special Thanks to :**

AyuClouds69, lianpangestu, , yolyol, ay, rizahasdiana, Desviana407, riekyumidwife, ratnasparkyu, Kadera, KyuHaELF, DewiDestriaPutri, 92line, lee jasmine, hikmajantapan, aninkyuelf, onykyu, tata, Cho Jaeseumin Hyangsu, Kyuminhae, cece, sfsclouds, Blackyuline, Kim Rae Sun, Aulia, gyu1315, Chocojjee, MissBabyKyu, kkyu32, arumfishy, kyuqie, Anonymouss, ichaElfs, Kyulate, TikaClouds2124, KyuChul, ChoYeonRin, IrumaAckleschia, lee minji elf, Jmhyewon, Arum Junnie, ndah951231, cho-i-chahyun, Dew'yellow, heeehyun, bella, Augesteca, AngeLeeteuk, haekyu, DeaLovi, Gyurievil, and all Guest


	10. Chapter 9

_**BE CLOSE MY BROTHERS**_

.

.

_**Main Cast :**_

Park Jung Soo / LeeTeuk

Lee Donghae as Park Donghae

Kim Kibum as Park Kibum

Cho Kyuhyun as Park Kyuhyun

.

_**Genre**_ : Family and Friendship

.

Warning : Typo(s), long of duration plot, OOC

.

.

**OOOooo****ßCMB oooOOO**

_**PART 9**_

Suasana tenang terlihat di sebuah kamar. Hanya detikan jam berirama teratur yang terdengar mendominasi dalam ruangan tersebut.

"_Haffttt_~"

Hingga helaan nafas panjang terdengar dari seorang _namja_ yang tengah duduk di kursi meja belajarnya. _Namja_ itu—Jung Soo menutup buku yang sedaritadi ia baca lalu melepaskan kacamata berframe hitam yang ia kenakan. Ia meletakan kacamata itu sembarang di meja.

Lengan nya berpangku pada meja, sesekali menekan pelipis nya yang berdenyut. Memejamkan matanya sejenak yang sudah cukup lelah karena membaca selama lebih dari 1 jam, Ia membuka matanya lagi dan menatap beberapa buku yang berserakan di meja dengan tatapan malas sekaligus frustasi.

Hanya tinggal beberapa hari lagi ia akan menjalani beberapa test di sekolah tapi hingga sekarang tak ada satu pelajaran pun yang mampu ia serap dan kuasai dengan baik. Pikiran nya yang terbagi selama beberapa hari bahkan minggu membuat nya tak bisa fokus pada pelajaran.

"Bagaimana ini?" keluh nya sembari mengacak helai rambut nya kasar.

Jung Soo menyandarkan punggung nya pada sandaran kursi. Ia mengambil ponselnya yang juga tergeletak di meja lalu memasukan kode pembuka. Layar smartphone itu langsung menunjukan waktu pukul 2 siang. Jangan heran kenapa ia berada di rumah seharian padahal ini masih hari rabu dan seharusnya ia masih berada di sekolah menerima pelajaran dari _songsaengnim_.

Dia terpaksa izin dari sekolah hari ini mengingat kondisi Kyuhyun yang masih belum bisa di tinggal sendirian karena kejadian kemarin. Kyuhyun menolak untuk berangkat sekolah tadi pagi dan otomatis Jung Soo tak bisa meninggalkan bocah itu sendirian di rumah. Adik kecilnya itu masih saja betah dengan sikap diam nya. Sering melamun, tak ada semangat dan kecerian lagi yang terlihat. Berbagai cara sudah Jung Soo lakukan agar Kyuhyun mau berbagi cerita atau setidaknya lepas dari pikiran nya sendiri, namun semua itu hanya berdampak sedikit saja. Kyuhyun memang tidak sediam kemarin tapi tetap saja…

"Hae-_ah_…" desah kecewa Jung Soo saat ia mencoba menghubungi _dongsaeng_ nya itu lagi namun sambungan nya di putus secara sepihak. Ia yakin Donghae sudah pulang sekolah tapi berulang kali ia mencoba menghubungi, Donghae selalu menolak telepon nya.

_ARRRGHHH!_

Batin Jung Soo sudah berteriak keras dan frustasi.

Ia pusing…

Kepala nya terasa akan pecah!

Memikirkan Kyuhyun lalu Donghae—bagaimana cara membuat kedua nya berbaikan dan Donghae bisa segera kembali ke rumah? Bagaimana membuat Kyuhyun kembali tersenyum? Belum lagi dengan sikap aneh Kibum yang masih saja membuatnya penasaran. Lalu ujian yang sudah di depan mata padahal tidak ada materi yang ia kuasai. Kepala nya seperti sudah di penuhi oleh banyak benang kusut.

Jung Soo mengusap wajah nya kasar. Jujur ia ingin menangis. Ia merasa tak sanggup lagi. Jalan pemikiran nya terasa buntu.

"_Appa, eomma_… pulanglah, _jebal_. _Mianhae_, Jung Soo gagal" gumam Jung Soo pelan sembari memandang figura foto yang di letakan di sudut meja belajarnya.

Tatapan penuh kebingungan dan pengharapan besar agar kedua orang tua nya kembali dan membantu nya menuntaskan semua masalah ini. Ia termenung sejenak.

Setelah beberapa saat berkelut dengan pemikiran dan kebingungan nya sendiri, Jung Soo mulai beranjak dari kursinya. Ia sudah membuat satu keputusan, Untuk saat ini, ia akan berusaha membuat Kyuhyun kembali ceria terlebih dahulu lalu mencoba berbicara baik-baik dengan Donghae. Mungkin ia harus mengunjungi rumah _halmeoni_ nya nanti.

Dengan langkah gontai, Jung Soo keluar dari kamarnya. Mungkin sesuatu yang dingin bisa membantunya menenangkan hati dan pikiran nya. Jung Soo menuruni anak tangga hendak menuju dapur.

Namun langkahnya terhenti saat ia melewati ruang santai. Ia terdiam di tempat sambil menatap sendu seorang bocah yang tengah terduduk di karpet sembari menyandarkan kepalanya di meja. Tak ada yang di lakukan bocah itu, hanya terdiam di sana seorang diri membuat hati Jung Soo berdesir.

Jung Soo mengurungkan niatnya menuju dapur, ia memilih menghampiri adik nya yang entah sejak kapan berada di tempat itu. Ia mendudukan dirinya di samping bocah yang masih saja bergeming di tempatnya.

"Kyu…"

Panggilan dan sentuhan lembut di kepalanya membuat Kyuhyun sedikit tersentak kaget. Ia menegakan posisi duduknya lalu menatap sang _hyung_ tanpa ekspresi pasti. Jung Soo mencoba tersenyum.

"Kapan kau terbangun? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini _heum_?" tanya Jung Soo lembut. Setelah makan siang, Kyuhyun memang tertidur di kamarnya.

Kyuhyun tak menjawab pertanyaan _hyung_ nya itu. Ia justru memeluk Jung Soo dengan manja membuat Jung Soo tersenyum geli.

"Kenapa tak menemui _hyung_ saja setelah bangun tadi?"

"_Hyung_ sedang belajar"

Jung Soo mengangguk paham—Kyuhyun tak ingin mengganggu nya saat belajar ternyata.

"Baiklah—ah! Apa Kyunnie mau es krim?" tawar Jung Soo dengan nada riang berharap adiknya menjawab dengan riang juga namun Kyuhyun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya membuat Jung Soo menghela nafas.

"_Mianhae hyung_"

Jung Soo melepaskan pelukan Kyuhyun dan menatap adiknya itu bingung.

"_Mianhae_, karena Kyu… _Hyung_ jadi tidak sekolah hari ini. Aku selalu menyusahkan mu. Harusnya hari ini kau sekolah saja, Kyu tak apa di rumah sendirian. Kyu hanya—"

"_Sstt_~ Kyu bicara apa _eoh_? Kyu sama sekali tak menyusahkan _hyung_. Hari ini _hyung_ izin karena _hyung_ memang ingin istirahat dan menemani Kyunnie seharian. Jadi Kyu tidak boleh menyalahkan diri sendiri, _arrachi_?" Jung Soo berusaha memberikan pengertian kembali.

Entah kenapa sejak kemarin Kyuhyun sedikit sensitif. Dia sering mengucapkan kata maaf bahkan untuk sesuatu yang tidak ia lakukan. Jung Soo menatap sendu Kyuhyun yang hanya menundukan kepalanya.

Tangan nya terjulur meraih dagu Kyuhyun dan mendongakan wajah sang _dongsaeng_ untuk kembali menatapnya. Tak ada sinar dalam manic coklat itu, hanya kehampaan dan kesedihan yang terlihat.

"Kemana pergi nya senyuman Kyunnie? Jangan seperti ini. _Jebal_, Kyu membuat _hyung_ sedih" ujar Jung Soo membuat Kyuhyun ikut menatap ke dalam manic _hyung_ nya itu. Pancaran sedih dan lelah terlihat jelas membuat perasaan bersalah kembali menyeruak memenuhi hati Kyuhyun—dia membuatnya _hyung_ nya sedih(lagi), Kyuhyun _pabbo_!

"_M-mianhae hyungie_" sesal Kyuhyun lagi dan lagi meminta maaf.

Jung Soo tersenyum lalu mendekap Kyuhyun sekilas.

"Kalau begitu, sekarang berikan _hyung_ senyuman Kyu yang paling manis" Kyuhyun terdiam mendengar permintaan _hyung_ nya. Namun wajah Jung Soo yang memelas membuat nya luluh. Perlahan ia menarik sudut bibirnya membuat sebuah senyuman yang sedikit di paksakan. Jung Soo sadar akan hal itu namun ia berusaha menyembunyikan perasaan nya. Ia mengacak rambut Kyuhyun gemas.

_**Drap… Drap…**_

"Kyuhyunnie~~"

Suara sedikit cempreng itu menggema di seluruh ruangan rumah tersebut. Jung Soo dan Kyuhyun reflek menoleh ke asal suara. Seorang bocah sudah berdiri di ambang pintu—masih mengenakan seragam dan menenteng ransel coklatnya— sambil tersenyum lebar. Jung Soo tersenyum geli melihat nya berbeda dengan Kyuhyun yang hanya melihat nya dengan alis bertaut.

"Kau sudah datang Changminnie?" sapa Jung Soo membuat bocah itu segera menghampiri keduanya. Ia langsung duduk di sebelah Kyuhyun dan meletakan ranselnya sembarangan di karpet.

"Heum! _Ne hyung_, sepulang sekolah aku langsung melesat kemari. Hebat bukan?" Changmin menyengir lebar menjawab pertanyaan Jung Soo yang hanya menggelengkan kepala.

Changmin mengalihkan tatapan nya kepada Kyuhyun dan memperhatikan wajah sepupu nya itu dengan seksama.

"Kyu~ kau sakit _hyung_?"

Kyuhyun menggenggam tangan Changmin yang hendak meraba keningnya. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku tidak sakit" balas Kyuhyung pelan, Changmin menghela nafas lega.

Changmin melirik ke arah Jung Soo yang hanya mengangguk seakan mengerti maksud dari lirikan bocah itu.

"Kalau kau tidak sakit… bagaimana jika kita ke _game center_ saja? Lihat! Aku dapat _free card_ bermain sepuasnya dari _appa_ kemarin~" Changmin menunjukan sebuah kartu berwarna biru. Kyuhyun memperhatikan kartu itu sejenak sebelum mengambilnya dan mulai meneliti dengan seksama.

"Mau ya Kyu~ temani aku main" bujuk Changmin karena Kyuhyun tak kunjung merespon ajakan nya. Kyuhyun menatap Changmin sejenak lalu kembali terfokus pada kartu di tangan nya.

"Tapi…"

"Ayolah~ hanya sebentar kok… Apa kau tidak bosan di rumah seharian? Lebih baik kita bermain saja~"

Kyuhyun kembali menimang ajakan itu. Jujur ia malas keluar rumah. Tubuhnya terasa lemas tak bertenaga namun tak bisa di pungkiri ia juga sangat jenuh berada di rumah tersebut.

"Mainlah bersama Changmin, Kyu"

Ucapan Jung Soo membuat Kyuhyun menatap _hyung_ nya itu. Ia mengerjapkan matanya polos masih belum bisa menangkap maksud dari ucapan sang _hyung_. Jung Soo tersenyum lalu mengelus pucuk kepalanya.

"Kau butuh hiburan. Bermain lah di luar agar pikiran mu _fresh_" ulang Jung Soo lagi.

"Yeay! Dengar Kyu? Jung Soo _hyung_ saja sudah mengizinkan. Ayooollaaahh~"

Kyuhyun menghela nafas lalu mengangguk pasrah. Ia tersenyum kecil melihat Changmin yang sudah melompat kesenangan.

"Apa perlu _hyung_ temani kalian?" tanya Jung Soo membuat Changmin menatapnya dengan mata berbinar—jarang sekali sepupu tertua nya itu mau di ajak bermain ke _game center_. Tapi berbeda dengan Changmin, Kyuhyun justru menggelengkan kepalanya cepat.

"Tidak perlu. _Hyung_ harus belajar untuk test senin depan kan?" tolak Kyuhyun halus. Bagaimana pun ia paham sifat Jung Soo, kakaknya itu hanya akan bosan berada di dalam _game center_ jadi lebih baik Jung Soo menghabiskan waktu luangnya untuk belajar toh _hyung_ nya sangat memerlukan hal itu. Jung Soo tersenyum lalu mengangguk paham.

Kyuhyun segera bangkit dari duduknya dan berlari ke kamar untuk berganti pakaian menyisakan Jung Soo dan Changmin di ruangan itu. Changmin mengeluarkan pakaian ganti juga dari dalam ranselnya.

"_Gomawo _sudah datang, Changminnie" ujar Jung Soo pada Changmin yang hanya menyengir lebar. Tadi pagi, Jung Soo memang menghubunginya untuk memberi kabar jika Kyuhyun tidak masuk sekolah dan berharap bocah itu mau menemani adiknya bermain sepulang sekolah nanti.

"Aku sudah mendengar semua nya dari Bummie _hyung_ di sekolah. Jung Soo tenang saja, aku akan berusaha membuat Kyu senang dan dia akan pulang dengan kecerian lagi nanti" balas Changmin semangat "Min juga tidak suka melihat Kyuhyun sedih seperti itu. Aku harus bisa membuatnya senang hari ini!"

Jung Soo tertawa pelan sambil mengacak rambut bocah itu gemas.

Tak berapa lama, Kyuhyun sudah keluar dari kamarnya menghampiri Changmin yang juga baru saja mengganti seragam nya dengan baju santai. Changmin segera memakai ranselnya kembali lalu merangkul Kyuhyun hendak menuntun nya berjalan keluar namun Kyuhyun hanya terdiam sambil menatapnya dengan tatapan sulit di artikan.

"_Waeyo_?" tanya Changmin polos.

"Kau… lebih muda dari ku, Min" ungkapan singkat Kyuhyun langsung di mengerti oleh Changmin yang segera melepaskan rangkulan nya lalu menyengir lebar sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Kyuhyun menyeringai melihat tingkah sepupunya namun ia segera balik merangkul Changmin.

"_Kajja_, kita pergi~"

"Yuhhuuu~"

Changmin dan Kyuhyun segera meninggalkan rumah setelah mengucapkan salam pada Jung Soo. Ada sedikit perasaan lega melihat Kyuhyun tersenyum saat bersama Changmin. Anak yang seumuran akan lebih saling mengerti sepertinya—haha. Setidaknya biarkan dongsaeng nya itu mencari hiburan dari kesenangan nya sendiri. Jung Soo masih berharap Kyuhyun akan pulang dengan wajah ceria nanti.

Tak ingin membuang waktu, Jung Soo segera menuju dapur. Ia mengambil beberapa kaleng minuman juga snack lalu membawa nya ke kamar—buku-buku masih setia menunggu kedatangan nya.

.

.

"Siapa yang menyuruh mu ke rumah? Jung Soo _hyung_ atau Bum _hyung_?"

Changmin menoleh saat Kyuhyun mulai membuka suaranya. Keduanya tengah berjalan menuju _game center_ yang terletak di kawasan pertokoan Myeondong.

"Kenapa bertanya begitu?" tanya Changmin bingung.

"Aku tahu kau, Min. Kau tidak akan ke rumah langsung dari sekolah kalau tidak ada yang meminta nya. Kau kan tidak peka"

Changmin menyengir lebar mendengar penuturan sepupunya itu. Ia mengalihkan tatapan nya dari Kyuhyun menuju ke lalu lalang orang di depan sana.

"Jung Soo _hyung_ menghubungi ku tadi pagi lalu meminta ku bermain dengan mu siang ini" jujur Changmin membuat Kyuhyun mengangguk paham. Ia sudah bisa menebaknya.

"Tapi tanpa di minta pun, aku sudah berniat menemui mu Kyu. Sebenarnya niatku hari ini memang mengajakmu bermain ke _game center_ tapi kau justru tak masuk sekolah dan membuat ku khawatir. Untung kau tidak sakit" Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil mendengar kejujuran dari sepupunya itu.

"Kau sudah tahu semua yang terjadi pada keluarga ku kan?"

"_Heum_… Kibummie _hyung_ sudah menceritakan nya di sekolah setelah aku memaksanya" Changmin melirik ke arah Kyuhyun. Raut sedih masih tercetak jelas di wajah Kyuhyun. Ia bukan bocah yang peka terhadap sesuatu hal namun kesedihan sepupu nya itu seakan bisa di rasakan nya sekarang. Ekspresi sedih mulai di terlukis di wajah Changmin juga.

"Jangan melirik ku begitu" celetuk Kyuhyun yang risih dengan lirikan Changmin.

"_Mianhae_…"

Keduanya melanjutkan perjalanan dalam diam. Berulang kali Changmin memutar otaknya untuk mengajak Kyuhyun berbicara tapi sepupunya seperti tak berminat membuka mulut lagi.

"_Huft_~" helaan nafas kecewa Changmin membuat Kyuhyun meliriknya sekilas.

"_Waeyo_?"

Changmin mulai berjalan mendahului Kyuhyun lalu berhenti tepat di hadapan sepupu nya itu. Kyuhyun pun terpaksa menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap Changmin penuh dengan tanda tanya.

"Jangan sedih lagi, Kyu~ Aku yakin semua masalah yang kalian hadapi pasti ada jalan keluarnya dan pasti akan segera selesai. Tidak ada gunanya bersedih jadi tertawalah seperti biasa. Aku merindukan tawa jahil mu"

Kyuhyun sedikit tercengang dengan ucapan Changmin barusan. Ini pertama kali nya Changmin berbicara bijak dan penuh makna seperti itu. Tanpa sadar Kyuhyun mengulurkan tangan nya, menyentuhkan punggung tangan nya pada dahi Changmin.

"Kau tidak demam Min—hahaha kau belajar kata-kata seperti itu darimana?"

Kyuhyun tak bisa menahan tawa geli nya mengingat ucapan Changmin lagi. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya tidak percaya membuat Changmin menggembungkan pipinya kesal.

"Ya! Jangan menertawakanku! Kau tahu? Aku sudah menghafal sms _eomma_ itu selama perjalanan ke rumah mu"

Bukan nya mereda, tawa Kyuhyun semakin menjadi. Kejujuran dan kepolosan Changmin membuat nya tertawa geli.

"Min… kau itu—haha kau… hahahaha"

"Aish Kyu _hyung_!"

Changmin melipat kedua tangan nya di depan dada dengan wajah mulai memerah karena malu dengan ucapan nya sendiri. Ia menyesal harus berkata seperti itu pada Kyuhyun. Dengan langkah menghentak kesal, Changmin melanjutkan langkahnya kembali menuju _game center_ yang sudah tak jauh dari tempat mereka sekarang. Ia tak menghiraukan Kyuhyun yang masih saja menertawakan nya di belakang walaupun ada sedikit perasaan lega melihat sepupunya kembali tertawa.

Kyuhyun mulai menghela nafas dan menghentikan acara tawanya. Ia berjalan pelan di belakang Changmin, memperhatikan sosok sepupu nya yang mulai masuk ke dalam _game center_. Ia tersenyum tulus "_Gomawo_ Min". Sedikit banyak ucapan Changmin menyadarkan nya. Memang tak ada gunanya bersedih.

Kau hanya akan membuat orang lain khawatir dan ikut sedih jika kau menunjukan kesedihan hatimu. Lebih baik bahagia dan buat orang sekitarmu menjadi tertawa.

Kyuhyun mulai mempercepat langkahnya untuk menyusul Changmin. Ia hendak menaiki tiga anak tangga untuk menggapai pintu namun niatnya terhenti. Ekor matanya menangkap sosok seseorang. Ia segera menoleh ke arah kiri.

_**DEG**_

Jantungnya langsung bergedub kencang dan nafasnya terasa tercekat melihat seseorang yang berjalan di tengah lalu lalang orang di jalan pertokoan. Orang yang sangat di kenalnya itu tengah berjalan santai menuju arahnya.

"Hae _hyung_…" gumam Kyuhyun sangat pelan.

Matanya terfokus pada sang _hyung_ yang tengah berjalan seorang diri di depan sana. Kyuhyun terpaku saat tanpa sadar ia mendapat kontak mata dengan kakaknya itu. Ia bisa melihat Donghae pun terdiam di tempat dengan raut kaget saat melihatnya.

Namun Donghae kembali melanjutkan langkahnya maju, tak mempedulikan sosok adik yang tengah menatapnya tanpa berkedip. Ia memasukan kedua tangan nya ke dalam saku jaket dan berjalan santai tanpa beban.

Hanya berjarak beberapa langkah lagi…

Kyuhyun mengepalkan kedua tangan nya berusaha menghilangkan rasa gugup bercampur takut akan bertemu dengan _hyung_ nya itu. Ia menghela nafas sejenak sebelum menarik sudut bibirnya. Senyuman tipis yang sangat manis seakan ia persembahkan special untuk Donghae. Namun…

_**Syiiinnngg~**_

Senyuman itu langsung pudar seketika berganti dengan raut kesedihan. Puluhan pisau seperti merobek hatinya kembali.

Lewat…

Donghae melewati nya begitu saja…

Tanpa tegur sapa ataupun sebuah senyuman…

Bagai orang asing yang tidak saling mengenal…

Donghae hanya menatap lurus ke depan dan melewati nya seakan tak mengenal siapa sosok yang baru saja ia lewati.

Kyuhyun mengerjapkan matanya yang sudah berair. Berulang kali ia menyerukan nama _hyung_ nya di dalam hati berharap Donghae akan berhenti, menoleh lalu memanggilnya. Tetapi harapan hanya lah sebuah harapan.

"Hae _hyung_…"

Dengan sulit Kyuhyun membalikan badan nya ke arah kanan. Menatap intens dan sendu punggung sang _hyung_ yang semakin menjauh darinya.

"Kyu! Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Ayo masuk~" Changmin yang bingung karena Kyuhyun tak kunjung masuk pun kembali keluar dari _game center_ dan ia justru melihat Kyuhyun berdiri diam di depan pintu sambil menatap ke keramaian pejalan kaki.

Kyuhyun tak menghiraukan panggilan Changmin. Pandangan nya masih terfokus pada Donghae yang tengah berjalan di tengah keramaian sana.

_Hyung… Apa kau benar-benar membenci ku? Sungguh kau tidak ingin melihatku lagi? Andwae hyung—Andwae! Kau tidak boleh membenci ku… _

"Min, aku pergi dulu. Kau main sendiri saja"

Tanpa pikir panjang, Kyuhyun segera berlari kencang menerobos lalu lalang orang untuk mengejar Donghae. Ia menulikan pendengaran nya dari semua panggilan dan pekikan dari Changmin. Hanya satu yang harus ia tuju sekarang—Donghae _hyung_.

Kyuhyun menyeka kasar sudut matanya yang sudah berair.

"Hae _hyung_… tunggu!"

Kyuhyun terus berlari, tak mempedulikan orang-orang yang kesal pada nya saat di tabrak atapun di senggol oleh bocah itu. Matanya bergerak gelisah mencari sosok Donghae.

_Hyung, eodiga? Ku mohon maafkan aku. Kau tidak boleh membenci ku dan mengganggap mu seperti orang asing seperti tadi._

Nafas Kyuhyun mulai terengah namun sepasang kaki nya terus membawanya berlari. Akhirnya ia mendesah lega saat sosok yang di cari nya kembali terlihat.

Punggung itu… Ia harus mendapatkan sosok itu…

Kyuhyun mengulurkan tangan nya hendak menggapai Donghae yang masih berjalan santai tak menyadari jika sang _dongsaeng_ tengah mengejar nya sedaritadi.

_**Sreett~**_

Donghae tersentak saat seseorang menarik lengan nya. Otomatis ia berhenti dan berbalik untuk menatap orang yang menariknya. Ia membelalakan matanya kaget menyadari Kyuhyun sudah memegang tangan nya. Nafas tersengal dengan wajah memerah karena lelah di tambah matanya yang berair membuat hati Donghae berdesir melihatnya. Ia memperhatikan Kyuhyun yang masih berusaha mengontrol nafasnya. Namun sedetik kemudian ia menepis tangan Kyuhyun sehingga lengan nya bebas dari genggaman tangan Kyuhyun.

"_Hyung_, tunggu… Aku ingin bicara"

Kyuhyun menghalangi jalan Donghae saat _hyung_ nya sudah berbalik dan hendak melanjutkan langkahnya.

"Minggir!" titah Donghae dengan nada pelan. Ia berdecak saat Kyuhyun menggeleng dan masih saja menghalangi jalan nya.

Donghae yang sedang malas berdebat pun memegang kedua bahu Kyuhyun membuat adiknya itu diam. Ia segera menggeser tubuh Kyuhyun dari jalan nya kemudian kembali melangkah meninggalkan bocah itu.

"_Hyung jebal_, jangan seperti ini…"

Kyuhyun mengikuti Donghae dari belakang sambil terus memohon dengan isakan

"Hae _hyung_… hiks—kau boleh tak menganggap ku sebagai _dongsaeng_ mu lagi tapi _jebal_… Jangan benci Kyu, jangan menganggapku seperti orang asing seperti ini"

Kyuhyun terus berucap di tengah isakan nya, air mata sudah membasahi kedua pipi nya, kakinya terus mengikuti langkah sang _hyung_. Orang-orang sekitar mereka menatap keduanya sambil menggelengkan kepala—menurut mereka pemandangan itu hanya seperti seorang adik yang merengek meminta sesuatu namun kakaknya tidak menurutinya.

"_Mianhae mianhae mianhae hyung_… Kyu tidak bermaksud menghancurkan rencana mu. Aku tidak bermaksud membuat mu kecewa dan sedih. Hanya saja, Kyu tidak ingin kau… A-aku… Aku tidak ingin kau… _Mianhae—Jeongmal Mianhae_"

Lidah Kyuhyun terasa kelu mengatakan kebenaran nya. Ia bingung dan takut… Hingga akhirnya kebenaran itu kembali tak terucap dari bibirnya dan hanya sebuah kata maaf yang di rapalkan berulang kali.

"Hae _hyuuungg_… hiks"

Kyuhyun terus menatap punggung Donghae dengan tatapan penuh harap agar kakaknya berhenti. Ia ingin Donghae berhenti dan berbalik menatapnya.

"_Mianhae_ kalau Kyu selalu membuat _hyung_ kesal dan marah… _Mianhae_~" bibir Kyuhyun bergetar. Kakinya sudah terasa lelah untuk berjalan lagi. Entah sudah sejauh apa ia terus mengikuti langkah Donghae.

"8 tahun lalu… Kyu juga tidak tahu apa pun _hyung_. Kyu tidak berniat menghancurkan impian mu. Kyu tidak tahu apa-apa"

Kyuhyun mulai menghentikan langkahnya. Ia sudah lelah…

Isakan semakin keluar karena Donghae masih saja berjalan dan sosok _hyung_ nya itu mulai menjauh. Setiap langkah Donghae, ia perhatikan dengan seksama.

"Kalau Kyu tahu akan seperti ini… Kalau Kyu bisa memutar waktu, Kyu akan memohon pada Tuhan agar Kyu tidak ada saja"

_**TAP**_

Donghae reflek menghentikan langkahnya saat mendengar penuturan terakhir Kyuhyun. Jangan kira ia tak mendengar seluruh racauan dan isakan dari _dongsaeng_ nya itu. Ia mendengarkan dengan seksama walau terdengar samar karena keramaian di sekitar mereka.

Tanpa berbalik badan, Donghae terdiam di tempat sambil mengepalkan kedua tangan nya. Jika Kyuhyun bisa melihat, raut wajah Donghae menjadi mengeras, bercampur antara kesal dan terkejut.

"Kalau Kyu tidak ada… Kalian pasti tidak akan terpisah. Hae _hyung_ bisa mendapatkan keluarga yang _hyung_ impikan. Seharusnya memang Kyu tidak perlu ada di sini. _Mianhae hyung—hiks—mianhae_…"

Donghae menelan ludahnya dengan sulit, keringat dingin langsung keluar dari permukaan kulitnya. Tak pernah ia memikirkan hal bodoh seperti yang di katakan oleh Kyuhyun. Walaupun selama ini ia masih menyalahkan keberadaan sang adik tapi tak pernah ia berpikiran jika Kyuhyun menghilang.

"Kyu mohon maafkan Kyu… Jangan membenci Kyu"

Ego…

Satu kata itu masih menguasai sosok seorang Donghae. Ia memejamkan matanya sejenak lalu menghela nafas. Perlahan namun pasti, Donghae melanjutkan langkahnya kembali. Ia berjalan cepat menuju halte bus dan segera masuk ke dalam bus yang baru saja datang meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih terisak memandang kepergian nya.

Kyuhyun berjongkok karena kaki nya sudah terasa sangat lemas. Ia menundukan kepalanya dan membiarkan buliran air mata membasahi kaos nya. Tubuhnya bergetar, ia menepuk-nepuk dada nya yang sangat sesak. Ia tidak bisa melakukan apa pun lagi. Fishy _hyung_ nya sudah pergi tanpa sepatah kata pun dan itu membuatnya sangat sedih. Tanpa mempedulikan tatapan bingung juga iba dari orang-orang, Kyuhyun terus menangis mengeluarkan semua rasa sesak yang masih menghimpit dadanya.

.

Dengan langkah gontai, bocah 8 tahun itu berjalan menyusuri pertokoan menuju jalan pulang. Ia tertunduk memperhatikan kerikil yang sejak tadi ia tendang untuk menemani langkahnya.

Langit sudah memerah menandakan hari sudah sore. Ia tak ingat berapa jam ia berjongkok sambil menangis sendirian. Matanya sudah sembab dan wajahnya sudah lengket karena air mata bercampur keringat.

Sesekali ia menyenggol orang lain yang berjalan di sekitarnya. Tidak seperti tadi, sekarang Kyuhyun selalu membungkukan badan nya meminta maaf saat mengganggu jalan orang lain.

Lelah…

Ia ingin segera sampai di rumah dan langsung tertidur di kasur empuk nya. Ia mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, terasa begitu pedih saat terkena angin sore yang berhembus dengan sejuk. Pikiran nya kosong dan ia merasa seperti di ombang ambing di tengah lautan.

Kyuhyun hendak berbelok di pertigaan namun langkah terhenti. Ia terdiam sejenak sebelum menoleh ke arah supermarket yang cukup besar di ujung jalan. Tidak sengaja ia seperti melihat sosok seseorang.

Ia mengedarkan pandangan ke bagian depan supermarket yang di penuhi orang dengan belanjaan nya. Dan sedetik kemudian ia memincingkan matanya dan terfokus pada seorang _yeoja_ paruh baya yang masih terlihat cantik.

"_Eomma_?"

Kyuhyun mengusap matanya dan kembali memincingkan pandangan nya kepada _yeoja_ yang tengah menjinjing dua kantung belanjaan dan berdiri di depan supermarket. _Yeoja_ itu mirip sosok sang _eomma_ yang sangat di rindukan nya.

Mana mungkin _eomma_ nya berada di sini? Bukan kah eomma nya ada di luar negri sekarang ini?

Ia terus memperhatikan _yeoja_ itu dengan intens. Sekarang _yeoja_ itu tengah berbincang singkat dengan seseorang di sebelahnya. Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya saat melihat senyuman khas yang sangat di kenalnya.

Itu senyuman _eomma_ nya! Tidak mungkin ia salah mengenali saat melihat senyuman yang ia klaim tidak ada yang menyamai. Senyuman lembut yang menenangkan. Itu _eomma_ nya? Ya! Tidak mungkin salah, itu _eomma_!

Sebuah mobil sedan hitam mulai mendekati _yeoja_ yang di kira Kyuhyun sebagai _eomma_ nya. Tak menunggu waktu lama, _yeoja_ itu segera masuk ke dalam mobil.

"_Eomma_… _Eomma_! _Eommmaaaa_~!"

Kyuhyun berlari mengejar mobil yang sudah melaju. Keramaian di depan nya membuat langkah Kyuhyun terganggu hingga akhirnya mobil itu sudah berjalan jauh darinya. Ia terdiam di tempat memandang mobil hitam yang sudah melaju kencang di tengah jalan sana.

Jujur ia masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang di lihatnya. Mungkin ia hanya berhalusinasi karena terlalu merindukan sosok itu? Tapi—

"_Eomma_…"

.

.

.

**OOOooo****ßCMB oooOOO**

Dingin…

Hal itu yang di rasakan Donghae saat ini. Angin malam yang berhembus cukup kencang di tambah kaki nya yang terendam di dalam air. Entah sudah berapa lama ia terduduk di pinggir kolam renang yang ada di bagian samping rumah _halmeoni_ nya. Ia hanya terdiam sambil memainkan air dengan kakinya.

Ia menaikan kakinya ke atas dan menekuk lututnya saat rasa dingin semakin di rasakan. Tangannya mulai berpangku di atas lutut dan ia mulai meletakan dagunya di atas pangkuan tangan itu. Donghae menatap pantualan dirinya di dalam air.

Kacau dan berantakan…

Itulah penampilan dirinya yang tergambar dalam air. Rambut yang acak-acakan, wajah yang di tekuk dan begitu masam, tak ada pancaran ceria apalagi senyuman manis. Selama beberapa saat ia terdiam dalam posisi nya.

Pikiran nya melayang-layang membuatnya seperti orang linglung. Perasaan nya bercampur aduk menjadi satu. Sedih, kecewa, marah, kesal dan bersalah.

Tadi sore ia di kejutkan dengan pertemuan tak sengaja nya dengan adik kecilnya. Bocah yang membuat perasaan nya menjadi kacau sejak kemarin. Entahlah, ia sudah bingung harus mengatakan apa lagi sekarang. Perasaan marah dan kesal sudah ia lepaskan kemarin dan ia tak ingin membahas bahkan mengingat kejadian itu lagi. Jangan ikut menyalahkan nya dengan apa yang ia lakukan kemarin. Semua berkata dia tak adil tapi pernahkah mereka merasakan apa yang di rasakan dan di alami nya? Itu adalah unek-unek yang selama ini ia pendam dalam hati. Emosi dan ego menyelimuti nya kemarin sehingga secara sadar tak sadar ia bisa mengatakan semua ucapan menyakitkan itu.

Tapi kemarin sudah berlalu. Ia sedikit bersyukur. Perasaan beratnya karena memendam emosi selama puluhan tahun sudah terlepas. Ada sedikit perasaan lega yang menyelimutinya. Biarlah orang-orang tahu bagaimana perasaan nya yang sebenarnya.

Namun…

Perasaan bersalah dan tidak enak mulai menyelimuti hatinya.

Tangisan itu…

Wajah memelas itu…

Pancaran kesedihan dan terluka dari manic coklat indah itu…

Donghae menghela nafas panjang. Ia menundukan wajahnya dan memejamkan matanya. Wajah Kyuhyun terus menari-nari dalam pikiran nya. Sungguh ia merasa seperti orang gila. Dimana pun ia berada, sosok itu selalu mengganggu pikiran nya. Isakan tangis nya pun selalu terngiang dalam pendengaran.

Donghae tidak mengerti pada dirinya sendiri. Ia bingung ada apa dengan nya. Ia ingin memaki dan mengumpat pada dirinya sendiri setiap saat.

Bukankah dia kesal pada bocah itu? Apa ia merasa bersalah telah berucap tajam seperti kemarin?

"Arrgghhh~"

Donghae berteriak kesal sambil mengacak rambutnya yang sudah kusut. Ia menggembungkan pipinya. Ia mengusap kelopak matanya yang sudah berembun. Kaki nya kembali di ceburkan ke dalam air dan menyipakan air itu kasar seakan menyalurkan rasa kesalnya sendiri. Tak peduli dengan celana nya yang sudah basah.

Setelah puas, ia pun berhenti. Ia kembali memperhatikan pantulan dirinya. Bayangan dirinya dalam air ikut pudar dalam riak air yang di buatnya.

"Jung Soo _hyung_…" gumam Donghae pelan dengan nada bergetar.

Belum habis keterjutan Donghae sore tadi, saat ia sampai di rumah Ia kembali di kagetkan dengan sosok _hyung_ kesayangan nya itu sudah menunggu nya dalam rumah _halmeoni_.

Jung Soo masih saja tersenyum begitu lembut dan memeluknya dengan hangat. Meminta maaf atas apa yang ia lakukan kemarin pada dirinya. Tapi…

Apa yang ia lakukan?

Ia justru memalingkan wajahnya dan menyuruh _hyung_ nya itu pulang begitu saja. Alasan tidak ingin bertemu dan berbicara sesaat dengan _hyung_ nya itu di lontarkan pada Jung Soo. Kekecewaan besar terlihat dari pancaran mata Jung Soo, Donghae bisa melihatnya dengan jelas. Sekali lagi ia tidak tahu apa yang tengah di lakukan nya!  
Dia tak pernah berlaku seperti ini pada Jung Soo. Ia selalu luluh pada tatapan lembut sang _hyung_ tapi sekarang…? Kenapa ia begitu keras kepala dan bersikap seperti ini?

"_Mianhae hyung_…"

Donghae menjambak rambutnya lagi. Ia kesal pada dirinya sendiri. Ia bersalah pada Jung Soo. _Hyung_ nya pasti sedih, pusing dan kecewa pada nya. Dan tak bisa di pungkiri jika ia sangat merindukan sosok Jung Soo yang selalu menemani nya.

_**Sreett~**_

Donghae tersentak saat sebuah jaket terselampir di bahunya. Ia segera menoleh. Sosok _dongsaeng_ nya sudah berdiri di belakang nya dengan senyuman tipis.

"Bummie?"

Kibum beralih ikut duduk di sebelah Donghae. Ia hanya memeluk kakinya sendiri, tak ingin merendam kaki dalam air seperti yang di lakukan sang _hyung_.

Donghae hanya diam memperhatikan wajah _dongsaeng_ nya dengan seksama. Kibum pun hanya diam sambil menatap lurus ke depan. Akhirnya keheningan pun terjadi. Tak ada satu pun dari mereka yang memulai pembicaraan.

Setelah beberapa saat terdiam, Kibum melirik ke arah _hyung_ nya yang tengah menundukan kepala memperhatikan pantulan dirinya sendiri di dalam air. Ia menghela nafas nya. Sebenarnya sudah sejak tadi ia memperhatikan Donghae duduk sendiri di sini. Semua gerak gerik Donghae di perhatikan dengan seksama hingga akhirnya ia jengah dan memutuskan untuk menghampiri sang _hyung_.

"_Eoh_?"

Donghae melirik dengan ekor matanya saat Kibum menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu kanan _hyung_ nya itu. Donghae tidak protes, hanya terdiam dan kembali pada kesibukan awalnya.

"Kenapa Hae _hyung_ jadi seperti ini?" Kibum mulai membuka suaranya. Donghae hanya terdiam mencerna maksud dari ucapan adik nya sekaligus memberi waktu pada Kibum untuk melanjutkan ucapan nya.

"Hae _hyung_… Sudah lama kau tidak memanggilku BumBum lagi"

Donghae memperhatikan pantulan sosok Kibum di dalam air. Ia tersenyum kecil saat Kibum mengingatkan nya pada panggilan khusus yang ia berikan saat Kibum kecil.

"BumBum…" gumam Donghae sambil tersenyum geli.

"Apa kau ingat _hyung_? Dulu kau pernah di marahi _halmeoni_ dan Shim _umma_ saat kau menuntunku ke kolam ini. Kau mengajak ku bermain air di sekitar kolam. Aku baru bisa berjalan dan dengan santai nya kau membawa ku ke tempat bahaya ini. Aku bisa saja terpeleset dan tercebur dalam kolam waktu itu"

Kibum tertawa pelan mengingat kenangan masa kecil nya begitu pula dengan Donghae.

"Aku memegangi mu dengan erat" balas Donghae menanggapi ucapan Kibum.

"_Ne_. Tapi kau tetap mendapat omelan dari mereka…"

"Dan Jung Soo _hyung_ membantu ku lolos dari hukuman yang di berikan _halmeoni_. Ia memohon pada _halmeoni_ agar aku tidak di hukum lagi hingga akhirnya dia juga kena marah"

Donghae tak bisa menahan tawa nya lagi. Ia tertawa mengingat ekspresi _hyung_ nya yang meringis saat dirinya justru di marahi lebih banyak di bandingkan Donghae. Sedangkan Donghae justru sudah berlari memeluk dan bermain dengan Kibum lagi.

Kibum tersenyum senang melihat Donghae sudah tertawa lagi. Ia mulai mengambil tangan kanan Donghae dan menggenggamnya.

"BumBum, kau ingat saat kau terjatuh di tangga?" Donghae mulai memutar kenangan nya kembali.

"_Heum_… Dan itu karena Jung Soo _hyung_ juga kau"

"Hahaha kau menangis sangat keras. Kami sudah mengingatkanmu jangan turun dulu karena kami baru saja membersihkan lantai itu dari es krim ku yang tumpah. Tapi kau tak mau mendengarkan padahal lantai nya sangat licin"

"Kalian menertawakan ku…" Kibum memejamkan matanya menikmati semilir angin malam yang memainkan surai rambutnya.

"Tapi kami sangat khawatir saat melihat kepala mu berdarah. Dan kau mendiamkan kami setelah kejadian itu hingga seminggu lebih—haha"

Donghae menghela nafasnya. Ia mengelus tangan Kibum yang menggenggam nya. Jika di ingat, walau tinggal terpisah… Dia memiliki cukup banyak kenangan yang di lewati bersama Kibum terutama saat _weekend_. Jangan di tanya kenangan nya dengan Jung Soo, itu lebih banyak lagi pastinya.

Keduanya terdiam dan larut dalam pikiran nya masing-masing. Senyuman geli masih bisa terlihat di wajah Donghae, sepertinya anak itu masih saja memutar memori masa kecilnya.

"Kyuhyun…"

Donghae tersentak saat Kibum menggumamkan nama itu. Kibum menegakan posisi duduknya dan menatap _hyung_ nya yang sudah menatapnya dengan alis bertaut. Kibum tersenyum kecil.

"Kyuhyun tak mempunyai kenangan masa lalu dengan kita semua… Kita baru membuat kenangan bersama nya saat dia berumur 4 tahun"

Raut Donghae mulai berubah, senyuman itu pudar. Ia memalingkan wajahnya dari Kibum dan menatap lurus ke depan.

"Tapi dia memiliki kenangan bersama _appa_ dan _eomma_. Dia selalu bersama mereka" balas Donghae pelan.

"Apa kau masih ingat yang di ceritakan _eomma_ pada kita? Selama 2 tahun lebih kondisi Kyu masih lemah. Dia lebih sering mengunjungi rumah sakit daripada tempat bermain. Tak ada teman sepantaran yang menemani keseharian nya di rumah" Kibum pun menerawang jauh ke depan.

"Kyu tidak punya kenangan bermain menyenangkan seperti yang kita alami bersama, _hyung_. Dia sendirian di sana walaupun ada _appa_ dan _eomma_ yang menemani nya setiap saat. Tapi bukan kah rasanya akan terasa berbeda jika bermain bersama anak sepantaran nya?"

Donghae menundukan kepalanya. Ia mulai memainkan air kolam dengan kaki nya lagi menciptakan riak air yang pelan.

"Aku rasa semua nya sudah berakhir _hyung_. Tidak perlu mengingat semua kesedihan di masa lalu lagi. Hanya ingat semua kenangan indah yang kita lalui bersama. Selalu ada hal baik dan buruk dari setiap tindakan. Tuhan itu adil…"

"Bummie…"

Kibum menoleh ke arah Donghae dengan senyuman nya. Ia kembali meraih kedua tangan _hyung_ nya dan menggenggamnya dengan erat. Rasa hangat langsung menyelimuti tubuh Donghae.

"Ini yang selalu kau lakukan padaku saat aku kedinginan dulu…" Donghae hanya tersenyum kecil mendengar penuturan dari adiknya itu.

"Dulu aku juga marah pada _appa_ dan _eomma_ juga pada Kyuhyunnie. Bahkan kadang aku iri dengan mu dan Jung Soo _hyung_. Setidaknya kalian masih memiliki kenangan kecil bersama _appa_ dan _eomma_ sedangkan aku…" Donghae menatap Kibum nanar sedangkan yang di tatap hanya menerawang lurus ke depan dengan senyuman kecil di wajah stoic nya.

"Tapi mengingat semua yang sudah kita lalui, aku mulai bersyukur. Sekarang aku jadi punya 2 _appa_ dan 2 _eomma_ haha. Dan setidaknya kita masih bisa bermain bersama dulu tidak seperti Kyu. Dia juga selalu sendirian di sana, _hyung_. Aku yakin dia juga kesepian"

Donghae memperhatikan Kibum dengan seksama.

"Semua nya sama. Pasti banyak kejadian tak menyenangkan yang dia lalui saat kecil bahkan hingga sekarang. Kita pun begitu. Dia hanya ingin bermain dengan kita, _hyung_. Dia ingin kita tersenyum lembut pada nya dan mengakui keberadaan nya" Kibum menghela nafas sebelum melanjutkan ucapan nya lagi. Ia senang karena Donghae mau mendengarkan nya.

"Bukankah keluarga impian mu sudah terwujud sejak 4 tahun yang lalu _hyung_? Kita sudah berkumpul bersama lagi. _Appa_, _eomma_, Jung Soo _hyung_, kau, aku dan Kyuhyunnie"

Donghae sedikit terkesiap dengan apa yang Kibum katakan. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Aku juga sudah salah. Aku baru menyadari nya seminggu yang lalu. Sebenarnya apa yang kita cari? Bukan kah semua yang kita inginkan sudah terwujud sekarang?"

Donghae memejamkan matanya sejenak. Kibum pun terdiam masih memperhatikan wajah _hyung_ nya. Ia mulai tidak enak melihat ekspresi yang di tunjukan kakak nya. Ia merasa seperti menasihati hyung nya itu—Ah! tidak dia hanya ingin mengingatkan dan mengutarakan apa yang pernah ia rasakan.

"_Mianhae hyung_, aku—"

"_Aniyo_, kau benar Bummie"

Kibum tersenyum lega mendengar Donghae memotong ucapan nya. Donghae mengusap wajahnya kasar.

"Aku yang salah. Aku mempersulit keadaan yang sebenarnya sudah baik. Aku benar-benar jahat"

"Siapa bilang? Kau tidak jahat _hyung_. Kau adalah _hyung_ ku yang baik dan rela melakukan apa pun agar membuat ku senyum"

Donghae tersenyum getir mendengar penuturan Kibum. Beban nya memang sudah sedikit terangkat namun pikiran nya masih melayang-layang tak tentu arah.

"Aku tahu bagaimana rasa kesal dan kekecewaan mu karena tak bisa mengikuti kompetisi. Aku sendiri masih menebak-nebak kenapa Kyu bisa melakukan hal itu, tapi aku yakin dia punya alasan khusus yang seperti nya tidak ingin kita mengetahui nya" ujar Kibum lagi.

"Semua yang kau ucapkan kemarin bukan perasaan mu yang sebenarnya. Kau hanya terbawa emosi sehingga mengeluarkan semua perasaan yang kau pendam selama ini. Aku benar kan, _hyung_?" analisis Kibum sambil menatap Donghae yang masih tersenyum getir. Donghae menjulurkan tangan nya dan mengacak rambut Kibum pelan sebagai jawaban dari pertanyaan retoris _dongsaeng_ nya itu.

"Ayo kita pulang, _hyung_~" ajak Kibum dengan nada penuh harapan. Donghae menoleh dan menatap Kibum dengan intens. Raut memelas dan memohon terlihat di wajah Kibum. Donghae mengalihkan tatapan nya kembali pada air di kolam.

"Berikan aku waktu, Bummie. Aku akan pulang setelah _appa_ dan _eomma_ pulang. Aku ingin menenangkan diriku dulu di sini"

Kibum menghela nafas pasrah. Ia menatap sendu Donghae yang masih memperhatikan air kolam seakan ada sesuatu yang menarik di dalam air itu. Ini sudah usaha nya untuk membujuk Donghae pulang dan tetap saja gagal. _Hyung_ nya hanya mau pulang setelah _appa_ dan _eomma_ pulang itu berarti sekitar seminggu lagi.

"Aku mengerti…"

Melihat raut sedih dan frustasi di wajah Donghae membuat Kibum tidak tega. Ia tidak ingin memaksa lagi. Kibum memeluk Donghae dari samping dengan erat dan sedikit manja seakan memberitahu bahwa dirinya masih berada di samping Donghae dan tak akan meninggalkan _hyung_ nya itu.

.

.

.

Jung Soo mematikan keran air wastafel setelah menyelesaikan tugasnya untuk membersihkan peralatan makan malam. Ia mengusap tangan nya yang basah pada sebuah celemek yang tergantung di dekat wastafel.

Setelah yakin keadaan dapur dan meja makan bersih, ia melangkahkan kaki nya keluar. Ia mengedarkan pandangan nya ke seluruh ruangan di rumah hanya ingin mencari seorang sosok yang tinggal bersama nya saat ini.

Ruangan tengah, ruang santai dan teras belakang kosong. Tak ada adiknya di tempat-tempat itu. Jung Soo melangkah menuju kamar Kyuhyun. Dengan perlahan ia membuka pintu kamar yang tidak terkunci itu. Namun kerutan bingung muncul di wajahnya saat ia tak menemukan sosok Kyuhyun dalam kamarnya. Kemana _dongsaeng_ nya itu?

"Kyuhyun!" Teriakan keras itu menggema di seluruh ruangan berharap adik nya bisa mendengar namun sosok Kyuhyun tetap tak muncul.

Jung Soo kembali berkeliling rumah. Mencari di setiap ruangan dari lantai 1 hingga lantai 2. Kepanikan mulai menyelusup dalam hatinya. Beberapa menit ia mencari tapi tak kunjung sosok adiknya di temukan. Dimana Kyuhyun sebenarnya? Ia membuka setiap pintu dan mengecek setiap ruangan. Ia menarik nafas panjang mencoba untuk tenang.

"Kyu…" panggil Jung Soo entah sudah berapa kali semakin keras. Kaki nya terus melangkah menyusuri rumahnya sendiri.

Tatapan Jung Soo terfokus pada sebuah pintu yang belum ia cek. Sudah lama ia tak masuk ke dalam ruangan di lantai 1 ini—kamar kedua orang tuanya.

_**Cklek**_

Perlahan Jung Soo membuka kamar itu. Lampu kamar yang menyala membuat ia bisa melihat seluruh sudut dalam ruangan tersebut. Ia mendesah lega saat melihat Kyuhyun ada di sana. Bocah 8 tahun itu tengah duduk bersandar di _bed king size appa_ dan _eomma_ nya.

Termenung sambil memeluk bantal yang biasa di gunakan sang _eomma_.

Tatapan sendu kembali di berikan Jung Soo pada adik kecilnya itu. Harapan nya melihat senyum ceria Kyuhyun tadi sore pupus sudah saat adiknya itu pulang dengan wajah yang menurutnya justru semakin kacau. Mata sembab, langkah gontai dan wajah murung. Ia tak tahu apa yang terjadi karena Kyuhyun enggan bercerita pada nya.

Ia merutuk dirinya sendiri saat tak menyadari ponselnya berdering beberapa kali mendapat panggilan dari Changmin. Sepupu kecil nya itu ingin mengabari Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba lari dan meninggalkan nya di _game center_. Tadi sore ia memang memutuskan untuk menyempatkan waktu mengunjungi rumah _halmeoni_ nya demi bertemu dengan kedua dongsaeng nya. Ia juga ingin berbicara pada Donghae walau pada akhirnya ia harus rela pulang karena Donghae tak ingin bertemu dengan nya. Ia tak bisa memikirkan apa pun hingga saat pulang ke rumah mendapati keadaan Kyuhyun yang seperti sekarang.

Jung Soo melangkahkan kaki nya masuk ke dalam kamar kedua orang tua nya. Ia segera mendekati Kyuhyun dan ikut duduk di ranjang orang tuanya.

"Kyu…" panggil Jung Soo pelan agar tidak mengagetkan.

Kyuhyun mendongakan wajahnya dan menatap Jung Soo dengan pancaran sedih di matanya. Jung Soo tersenyum lembut dan semakin duduk mendekat kearah Kyuhyun.

"_Gwenchanayo_?" tanya Jung Soo sambil mengelus pucuk kepala _dongsaeng_ nya. Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk sekali.

"Apa yang mengganjal mu? Bisa kau ceritakan pada _hyung_, Kyunnie?"

Kyuhyun memperhatikan setiap lekuk wajah hyung nya dengan seksama. Ia mulai mendekat pada Jung Soo dan memeluknya. Entah kenapa kehangatan dari pelukan Jung Soo selalu bisa membuat hatinya sedikit lebih tenang, karena itu lah sejak kemarin ia selalu ingin mendekap _hyung_ nya itu. Jung Soo seperti nya sudah paham hanya terdiam sambil mengelus rambut Kyuhyun lembut.

"_Eomma_… Kyu merindukan _eomma_" jujur Kyuhyun dengan nada pelan dan penuh kesedihan. Jung Soo tersenyum mendengar adiknya sudah mau bercerita.

"Sabar _nde_? Seminggu lagi _appa_ dan _eomma_ akan pulang"

"Apa _hyung_ tidak bisa menelepon _eomma_? Kyu ingin bicara dengan _eomma_…"

Jung Soo menundukan kepalanya untuk menatap Kyuhyun. Tak bisa di pungkiri ia juga merindukan kedua orang tuanya dan wajah sendu Kyuhyun semakin membuat nya sedih. Ia bisa merasakan kerinduan besar bocah itu pada sosok _eomma_ mereka.

Setelah berpikir, Jung Soo mulai mengambil ponsel yang ada di dalam saku celana nya. Ia mencari ke dalam kontak nama dan segera mencoba menghubungi nomor _appa_ ataupun _eomma_ nya. Kyuhyun menatap Jung Soo penuh harap. Namun harapan itu pupus sudah saat Jung Soo menghela nafas lalu menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kyunnie…"

Jung Soo menangkup kedua pipi Kyuhyun sehingga manic coklat itu melakukan kontak langsung dengan matanya. Ia tersenyum manis.

"_Hyung_ tahu bagaimana perasaan Kyunnie. Kita semua merindukan _appa_ dan _eomma_. Kyu sabar _nde_? Seminggu lagi _eomma_ pasti pulang. Hanya sebentar lagi" Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis mendengar penjelasan dari Jung Soo. Ia mengangguk paham.

"Aku… Tadi sore aku melihat _ahjumma_ yang mirip sekali dengan _eomma_. Kyu jadi merindukan _eomma_"

"Lalu?"

"_Mollayo_, saat Kyu ingin menemui _ahjumma_ itu… dia sudah pergi"

Akhirnya Jung Soo mendapat satu alasan _dongsaeng_ nya terlihat kacau tadi sore. Dia merindukan _eomma_ mereka, ya itu pantas. Jung Soo justru merasa salut pada Kyuhyun, walaupun bocah itu tak pernah jauh dari kedua orang tua nya tapi Kyuhyun mampu bertahan hingga hampir 3 minggu ini di tambah dengan berbagai masalah yang terjadi.

"Ini yang membuat mu menangis tadi sore?"

Kyuhyun mengerjapkan matanya polos mendengar pertanyaan sang _hyung_. Ia segera menggelengkan kepalanya sebagi jawaban membuat Jung Soo mengernyit bingung. Kalau bukan ini berarti apa?

"Bagaimana _hyung_ tahu kalau Kyu menangis?" Pertanyaan polos Kyuhyun membuat Jung Soo tersenyum geli. Ia mengulurkan tangan nya lalu menunjuk ke mata Kyuhyun yang sontak menutup. Dengan lembut Jung Soo menepuk kedua kelopak mata yang tertutup itu.

"Bagaimana tidak tahu kalau dua mata ini terlihat begitu menyedihkan? Berair, merah dan sembab heum?"

Kyuhyun membuka matanya kembali lalu tersenyum canggung "_Mianhae hyung_".

"Lalu apa yang membuat mu menangis? Ceritakan pada _hyung_, Kyu"

Kyuhyun tak segera menjawab pertanyaan Jung Soo. Ia justru menundukan kepalanya sembari meremas kedua tangan nya sendiri. Jung soo hanya menatap _dongsaeng_ nya heran.

"Menurut _hyung_… Apakah akan lebih baik jika aku tidak pernah ada? Jika aku tidak ada di keluarga ini pasti semua masalah ini tidak akan terjadi"

Jung Soo membulatkan matanya kaget dengan gumaman Kyuhyun yang cukup pelan namun masih bisa di dengar dengan jelas.

"Kalian pasti sudah hidup bahagia kalau Kyu tidak ada sejak dulu. Kyu—"

"Cukup! Kenapa Kyu berbicara begitu?"

Kyuhyun semakin menundukan kepalanya mendengar pertanyaan Jung Soo dengan nada serius itu. Ia mengatupkan bibirnya rapat. Jung Soo menghela nafas lalu mengulurkan tangan nya menyentuh dagu Kyuhyun membawa wajah itu kembali tegak. Ia menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan lembut lalu menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Jangan pernah Kyu berbicara seperti itu lagi, _arrachi_? _Hyung_ tidak senang mendengarnya. Siapa yang bilang jika kau tidak ada semua akan menjadi lebih baik? Apa Kyu tahu…"

Kyuhyun menatap Jung Soo serius menanti _hyung_ nya melanjutkan kata-katanya lagi.

"Selama ini Kyu yang selalu membuat rumah ini menjadi berwarna dan menyenangkan. Kau yang membuat kecerian di tengah keluarga ini. Tidak ada kau berarti tidak akan ada kecerian dan warna lagi di rumah ini" Jung Soo tersenyum melihat ekspresi Kyuhyun yang terkesiap dengan ucapan nya.

"Jangan pernah berkata begitu lagi. Kyuhyun sangat berarti bagi kami dan kami sangat menyayangi mu. Kami akan sangat sedih kalau Kyu tidak ada, _arrachi_?"

"Tapi… dia membenci ku"

Jung Soo menaikan alisnya sebelah mendengar gumaman Kyuhyun di tengah ucapan nya. Ia menatap Kyuhyun dengan tanda tanya.

"Hae _hyung_… membenci ku" Kyuhyun melanjutkan ucapan nya saat di tatap bingung oleh Jung Soo.

Jung Soo tersenyum, ternyata adik kecil nya masih memikirkan semua ucapan Donghae kemarin—pikirnya.

"Dengarkan _hyung_… Donghae tidak pernah membenci Kyuhyun. Kemarin Hae hanya emosi jadi dia mengatakan kata-kata seperti itu. Bukankah _hyung_ dan Kibumie sudah mengatakan agar Kyunnie melupakan semuanya?"

"_Aniyo_. Hae _hyung_ membenci ku. Buktinya, tadi sore dia tidak menganggap ku. Dia pergi begitu saja, menghindari dan tidak ingin melihat ku lagi"

"Kyu bertemu Hae-_ah_?"

Kyuhyun reflek menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya. Ia merutuk dirinya yang kelewatan berbicara padahal ia sudah bertekad tidak memberitahu hal ini pada Jung Soo. Tatapan menuntut penjelasan dari _hyung_ nya membuat Kyuhyun risih.

"Kyu…"

"Heum… Tadi tidak sengaja kami bertemu. Hae _hyung_ melewati ku begitu saja tanpa melihat ke arahku. Kyu berlari mengejar Hae _hyung_ tapi dia tak mau berhenti dan mendengarkan semua ucapan kyunnie" cerita Kyuhyun akhirnya karena tak mampu menyembunyikan hal itu lagi pada Jung Soo.

Jung Soo menghela nafas panjang. Jadi ini alasan Kyuhyun menangis tadi sore hingga matanya sembab begitu dan ini juga alasan Donghae yang murung saat pulang.

Jung Soo menarik Kyuhyun ke dalam dekapan nya. Ia mengelus punggung Kyuhyun pelan. Kyuhyun pun hanya diam menikmati setiap kehangatan yang di rasakan nya.

"Donghae hanya memerlukan waktu untuk menghilangkan kekesalan nya, Kyu. Dia tidak pernah membenci Kyunnie, percayalah pada _hyung_" ungkap Jung Soo lagi. Ia tersenyum saat Kyuhyun mulai menganggukan kepala dalam pelukan nya setelah terdiam tak merespon.

"Apa sekarang _hyung_ boleh tahu kenapa Kyunnie melakukan itu? Kenapa Kyu membuat pengunduran palsu dari kompetisi dance itu?"

"Kyu… K-kyu tidak ingin Hae _hyung_ terluka"

Jung Soo merenggangkan pelukan nya dan menundukan kepala nya untuk menatap Kyuhyun. Ia terheran dengan jawaban dari adiknya itu.

"Terluka?"

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya berulang kali mendengar pertanyaan dari Jung Soo. Ia masih enggan menceritakan semua nya lebih dari ini. Jung Soo pun menghela nafas pasrah. Ia tak mungkin memaksa Kyuhyun.

"_Gwenchana_. Kalau Kyu melakukan itu karena tak ingin Hae terluka berarti _hyung_ akan mendukung mu apapun alasan nya"

Kyuhyun sontak melepaskan pelukan Jung Soo lalu menatap _hyung_ nya tidak percaya.

"_Jeongmal_?"

Jung Soo terkikik geli melihat wajah polos Kyuhyun yang terlihat terkejut. Ia langsung mengangguk pasti. Kyuhyun mulai menarik sudut bibirnya membentuk sebuah senyuman lega. Jung Soo mengacak rambut Kyuhyun gemas.

"_Gomawo hyung_~" Kyuhyun kembali memeluk Jung Soo dengan senyuman lebar. Setidaknya ada satu perasaan bersalahnya yang hilang dan berganti dengan perasaan lega. Ada Jung Soo yang akan membela nya.

"_Kka hyung_ senang melihat Kyu tersenyum seperti ini. Mau kah Kyu berjanji pada _hyung_?"

Kyuhyun memiringkan kepalanya bingung menanti Jung Soo menjelaskan lebih pada nya.

"Janji?"

"_Heum_! Kyunnie harus selalu tersenyum seperti ini. _Hyung_ merasa lega dan sangat senang melihatnya. Apa kau mau?"

Kyuhyun mengerjapkan matanya sesaat. Tatapan penuh harap Jung Soo membuat nya mulai mengangguk menyanggupi permintaan sang _hyung_. Jung Soo menunjukan _angelic smile_ nya.

_Apa pun akan ku lakukan untuk mu, hyung. Senyuman mu juga selalu Kyu harapkan. Mianhae sudah membuat senyuman lembut itu menghilang sejak kemarin. _

"Ah! Satu lagi… Ceritakan pada _hyung_ semua yang mengganjal perasaan mu. Kyu bisa bercerita apa pun dan _hyung_ akan mendengarkan nya"

Jung Soo menaikan alisnya sebelah saat melihat Kyuhyun menggembungkan pipinya sehingga terlihat lebih imut.

"_Hyung_~ kau banyak sekali meminta hari ini. Jung Soo _hyung_ curang! Kyu saja tidak meminta apa pun" cetus Kyuhyun dengan nada di buat kesal, sontak membuat Jung Soo tertawa. Ia menggelengkan kepala tidak menyangka dengan apa yang di utarakan Kyuhyun sekarang.

"Hahaha—Kyunnie, ish kau ini… Baiklah~ bagaimana jika kau juga ajukan permintaan mu pada _hyung_ jadi kita adil"

Kyuhyun mengelus dagunya dan memasang pose berpikir keras—memikirkan kesepakatan yang di tawarkan sang _hyung_. Ia menyengir lebar lalu mengangguk setuju.

"_Kka_ apa permintaanmu?"

"Pertama… Belikan Kyu es krim dan kaset game terbaru!"

"Heum… baiklah~"

"Kedua—"

"_Mwo_? Itu sudah dua permintaan Kyu!"

Kyuhyun terkikik geli melihat ekspresi protes sang _hyung_ yang terlihat lucu. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya membuat Jung Soo menghela nafas pasrah.

"Kedua… Jung Soo _hyung_ harus selalu menemani Kyu. Jung Soo _hyung_ tidak boleh pergi dan selalu bersama Kyunnie!"

Jung Soo terkesiap dengan permintaan _maknae_ nya itu. Ia tersenyum lembut lalu mengelus pipi chubby Kyuhyun.

"_Yaksok_!"

Kyuhyun memekik senang sambil mengangkat tangan nya keatas membuat Jung Soo tertawa. Dengan gemas Jung Soo mencubit pipi Kyuhyun pelan tak peduli _dongsaeng_ nya yang meraung minta di lepaskan. Ia segera membaringkan tubuh Kyuhyun di ranjang sebelum Kyuhyun melontarkan protesnya lalu menarik selimut tebal untuk menyelimuti dirinya dan Kyuhyun.

"Kita tidur di sini, _hyung_?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil menatap langit-langit kamar.

"_Ne_. Besok tidak ada alasan untuk bolos lagi, kau harus masuk sekolah"

Kyuhyun mempoutkan bibirnya mendengar titah sang _hyung_. Matanya terpejam reflek saat Jung Soo mengecup keningnya.

"Adik kecil ku akan kembali ceria lagi besok. Tertawa dan melompat lagi seperti biasa, melupakan semua yang sudah terjadi hari ini dan kemarin" Jung Soo bergumam pelan melantunkan sebuah harapan beserta doa. Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum lalu merubah posisi tidurnya menjadi menyamping menghadap ea rah _hyung_ nya.

"Kyu sudah berjanji pada _hyung_ kan? Jung Soo _hyung_ tenang saja" Jung Soo mengangguk paham.

"Kita tidur sekarang. _Jaljayo_ Kyunnie"

"_Jaljayo hyung_~"

Keduanya mulai memejamkan matanya untuk segera berlabuh di dunia mimpi. Dengkuran halus mulai terdengar setelah beberapa saat memecah keheningan yang telah melingkupi ruangan tersebut.

Kyuhyun membuka matanya kembali. Ia tersenyum memandang wajah tenang Jung Soo yang sudah terlelap. Ada raut lelah namun senyuman terukir di wajah tampan _hyung_ nya menyimpulkan perasaan lega yang mulai di rasakan Jung Soo.

Kyuhyun merubah posisinya kembali terlentang, menatap langit-langit kamar yang putih bersih. Sedikit merenung memikirkan beberapa hal namun senyuman mulai bisa terukir di wajahnya. Ia sudah berjanji pada Jung Soo untuk terus ceria, tidak menunjukan kesedihan nya lagi.

Tangan kanan nya terjulur keatas seakan ingin menggapai langit-langit itu.

"Bum _hyung_… _Fishy hyung_… Cepatlah pulang. Kyu akan menunggu kalian di sini dan akan menyambut kepulangan kalian dengan senyuman. Maafkan kesalahan Kyu, Hae _hyung_. Kyu janji tidak akan membuat mu kecewa lagi. _Appa_… _Eomma_… Kalian juga harus segera pulang. Kami merindukan kalian~ Kita harus tinggal bersama dan memulai semua nya dari awal"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-To be Continued-**

.

.

Aahh~ akhirnya apdet juga hehe

Sebenarnya ini chap dadakan, awalnya lye udah bikin langsung ke chap dimana Kyu langsung ceria dan lompat beberapa hari dari kejadian kemarin tapi rasanya aneh jadi bikin chap nyelip (?) ini deh xD

Kenapa Kyu gak sakit aja pas begini? Heeuuummmm… /di kick readers/

Belum puas bikin Kyu galau jadi di sini dia masih galoo~~ kkkk (Kyu : perasaan di fic ini gue emang selalu galau deh =.=")

Sepertinya bcmb akan berakhir dalam 3 atau 4 chap lagi, entahlah~ haha

Terimkasih untuk semua readers yang masih menunggu lanjutan dari bcmb dan setia mengikuti~ Tenang saja lye baca semua review kalian kok tapi mian gak bisa balas satu-satu ^^v

Thanks for all readers, riviewers, followers, favorite dan support nya..

See ya next chap~

LyELF

.

Special Thanks to :

Aninkyuelf, Kim Rae Sun, Jmhyewon, Aulia, hikmajantapan, lianpangestu, kyuqie, ay, gyu1315, IrumaAckleschia, ChoYeonRin, yolyol, Blackyuline, 92line, mimi, MissBabyKyu, diniKyu, Aisah92, cupcake, Deluc33, cho-i-chahyun, cece, ratnasparkyu, bella, AngeLeeteuk, Anonymouss, KyuLate, Kadera, Riekyumidwife, chocojjee, aohime no rinha, tiaraputri16, lee jasmine, kkyu32, AyuClouds69, , TikaClouds2124, sfsclouds, arumfishy, , ndah951231, OnyKyu, heeeHyun, Arum Junnie, Kyuminhae, Dew'yellow, qyukey, sparkyu amore, KyuChul, Bryan Andrew Cho, bryan ryeohyun, SelliHae, Gyurievil, Dealovi, KyuELF15, Kyurielf and all Guest

**Ada yang belum di absen? Haha mianhae kadang mata lye eror ^^v**


	11. Chapter 10

_**BE CLOSE MY BROTHERS**_

.

.

_**Main Cast :**_

Park Jung Soo / LeeTeuk

Lee Donghae as Park Donghae

Kim Kibum as Park Kibum

Cho Kyuhyun as Park Kyuhyun

.

_**Genre**_ : Family and Friendship

.

Warning : Typo(s), long of duration plot, OOC

.

.

.

**OOOooo****ßCMB oooOOO**

_**PART 10**_

.

Cuaca yang cukup cerah dengan langit biru dan awan seputih dan selembut kapas yang menghiasi, jalan beriringan yang terlihat sangat tenang. Itulah yang di rasakan oleh seorang bocah yang tengah memandang keluar jendela besar. Hatinya terasa lebih tenang melihat pemandangan langit pagi menjelang siang ini.

Lalu lalang anak-anak yang menggunakan seragam sama seperti nya tak mengganggu anak itu untuk berdiri bersandar di dinding dan menatap fokus keluar jendela di hadapan nya. Tak mempedulikan tatapan aneh dari beberapa _sunbae_ yang melewatinya.

"Kyu!"

Bocah itu—Kyuhyun mengalihkan tatapan nya dari langit menuju seseorang yang memanggilnya. Ia menegakan posisi berdirinya dan tersenyum menyambut teman _hyung_ nya yang berjalan mendekat.

"_Annyeong_ Wookie _hyung_" sapa Kyuhyun membuat Ryeowook tersenyum lebar.

"Tumben kau kemari. Ada apa?" tanya Ryeowook sambil menatap Kyuhyun penuh tanda tanya. Kyuhyun memang jarang ke kelas nya saat istirahat seperti ini.

"Aku ingin bertemu dengan Bum _hyung_" jawab Kyuhyun langsung. Ryeowook mengangguk mengerti.

"_Arraso_. Kibummie masih ada di lab bersama _ssaem_" terang Ryeowook, kali ini Kyuhyun yang mengangguk.

"Dia akan segera kembali. Ayo masuk, kau tunggu di dalam kelas saja" tawar Ryeowook sembari menggeser pintu kelasnya sehingga terbuka.

"_Aniyo hyung_. Aku tunggu di sini saja, _gomawo_" tolak Kyuhyun halus.

"Baiklah. Aku masuk duluan _nde_?"

Ryeowook tersenyum lalu mengacak rambut Kyuhyun kemudian masuk ke dalam kelasnya. Kyuhyun kembali ke kegiatan awalnya. Menunggu sembari menatap langit dan awan yang berjalan teratur.

"Kyu?"

Kyuhyun yang mulai melamun tersentak kaget saat seseorang menepuk pundaknya. Ia menoleh dengan tatapan shock membuat sang pelaku yang membuatnya kaget tersenyum geli.

"Aish Bum _hyung_! Kau mengagetkan ku" dengus Kyuhyun sambil menggembungkan pipinya. Kibum hanya tersenyum tipis menanggapi sikap adiknya itu.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kibum langsung.

Raut kesal itu seketika berubah menjadi senyuman lebar. Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Kibum, Kyuhyun justru memeluk _hyung_ nya dengan tiba-tiba. Tentu saja Kibum berontak. Hei, ini di sekolah! Jika di rumah, dia tak akan seprotes ini.

Kyuhyun hanya menyengir lebar setelah Kibum berhasil melepaskan pelukan sang _dongsaeng_. Kibum pun hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku hanya merindukan mu, Bum _hyung_~" ucap Kyuhyun dengan nada manja.

Sudah 4 hari ia tak tinggal bersama Kibum dan err—_fishy hyung_ nya, tentu saja Kyuhyun merindukan keduanya. Kyuhyun sedih karena mereka tak kunjung kembali ke rumah tapi ia mencoba mengerti atau pun pasrah jika _fishy hyung_ nya masih terlihat marah. Kibum sendiri mengatakan Donghae baru mau pulang jika kedua orang tua mereka sudah pulang dan tak ada yang bisa Kibum lakukan lagi untuk membujuk _hyung_ nya itu.

Kibum hanya menganggukan kepalanya dan tersenyum manis seakan menjawab 'aku juga' pada adiknya itu. Yah walaupun mereka masih bisa bertemu di sekolah tapi tetap saja ada perasaan rindu tidak bisa melihat sosok itu 24 jam seperti dulu nya. Kyuhyun bahkan harus pulang dan berangkat sekolah seorang diri tanpa Kibum, Huh!

"Bum _hyung_, apa sepulang sekolah kau bisa pulang sebentar?" tanya Kyuhyun penuh harap. Kibum terlihat berpikir sejenak sebelum menggelengkan kepalanya.

"_Miss_ Angela meminta ku untuk menemui nya sepulang sekolah. Ia ingin membicarakan sesuatu, katanya" balas Kibum membuat Kyuhyun menghela nafas.

"Akhir-akhir ini kau sering bertemu dengan _miss_ Angela, _hyung_. Memang apa yang kalian bicarakan?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil menatap Kibum penuh selidik. Entah kenapa Kyuhyun menanggap gelagat aneh yang di tunjukan _hyung_ nya itu. Kibum cukup kaget dengan pertanyaan nya, sangat terlihat dari pancaran mata itu. Sudah beberapa hari guru bahasa inggris di sekolah mereka itu sering meminta Kibum untuk menemui nya. Tentu ia penasaran ada apa. Jarang sekali Kibum di minta menemui guru.

"_Ah aniyo_. _Miss_ angela hanya membicarakan pelajaran dan nilai ku saja" kilah Kibum membuat Kyuhyun menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"Ada apa dengan nilai mu? Bukankah kau selalu mendapat nilai sempurna dalam bahasa inggris?" tanya Kyuhyun semakin penasaran membuat Kibum semakin terlihat gelisah.

"_Hyung_, ada yang kau sem—"

_**Krriiinnggg~~**_

Kyuhyun langsung mengumpat saat bel tanda berakhirnya istirahat itu berbunyi memotong ucapan nya. Ia berdecak kesal, ia masih ingin berbicara banyak hal dengan Kibum.

"Sudah bel, _kka_ kembali ke kelasmu Kyu" ucap Kibum. Kyuhyun mengangguk.

"Ini…"

Sebelum melangkah pergi, Kyuhyun menyodorkan sekotak coklat yang terlihat sangat enak kepada Kibum yang balas menatap Kyuhyun penuh tanda tanya.

"Kemarin Song _Ahjumma_ berkunjung dan memberikan dua kotak coklat sebagai oleh-oleh liburan nya dari Inggris. Jadi satu kotak ini untuk Bum _hyung_ dan Hae _hyung_" terang Kyuhyun. Kibum mengangguk lalu mengambil kotak itu.

"_Gomawo_" Kibum tersenyum dan bersiap masuk ke dalam kelas nya sendiri namun lengan nya di tahan oleh Kyuhyun membuat ia menatap adiknya kembali.

"Uhm.. Itu… bagaimana keadaan _fishy hyung_?" tanya Kyuhyun gugup dengan wajah cemas bercampur takut. Ia masih ingat kejadian nya bertemu dengan Donghae di jalan 3 hari yang lalu dan setelahnya ia tak pernah melihat _hyung_ nya itu lagi.

"Dia baik-baik saja, jangan khawatir _nde_" balas Kibum sambil mengacak rambut Kyuhyun yang hanya mengangguk mengerti. Setidaknya ada perasaan lega mendengar jawaban Kibum.

"Cepat kembali ke kelasmu"

Kyuhyun menyengir sebelum berlari meninggalkan kelas Kibum menuju kelasnya sendiri. Kibum menatap kotak coklat yang ada di tangan nya. Ia tersenyum tulus kemudian Ia benar-benar melangkah masuk ke dalam kelas saat _songsaengnim_ sudah berjalan mendekat.

.

.

.

"_Kka_ snowy sudah bersih, sekarang kita makan _nde_?"

Kyuhyun meletakan sebuah sisir kecil yang Ia gunakan untuk menyisir bulu-bulu lembut kelinci putih yang sudah terlihat lebih bersih dari sebelumnya. Ia baru saja memandikan kelinci itu. Kyuhyun menggendong snowy dan beranjak menuju kandang yang tak jauh dari tempat Ia memandikan kelinci tersebut. Ia segera menuangkan makanan kelinci ke dalam sebuah mangkuk kecil berwarna merah. Seakan mengerti, snowy turun dari pangkuan Kyuhyun dan mendekati mangkuk makannya lalu memulai acara makan siangnya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum senang memperhatikan kelinci itu makan. Sudah 3 hari ini hanya kelinci itu yang menemani nya bermain. Sepertinya ia akan ketularan Kibum untuk menyayangi snowy lebih lagi. Sesekali Kyuhyun mengelus kepala snowy membuat kelinci itu mengerjapkan matanya lucu.

"Snowy… apa kau merindukan Bum _hyung_?" gumam Kyuhyun seorang diri—ah tidak lebih tepatnya kepada kelinci putih yang fokus dengan makanan nya.

"Aku bertemu dengan Bum _hyung_ setiap hari di sekolah tapi aku tetap merindukan sosok nya di rumah ini"

Tak peduli jika tak ada yang membalas ucapan nya, Kyuhyun terus bergumam pada kelinci yang seakan setia mendengarkan curahan hatinya.

"Rumah ini jadi sepi… _Haafffttt~_"

Kyuhyun mengedarkan pandangan nya ke sekeliling ruangan yang bersebelahan dengan teras taman belakang. Ia menggembungkan pipinya. Biasanya rumah ini akan ramai dengan teriakan nya ataupun Donghae. Pekikan dan decakan kesal Kibum ketika mendengar perdebatan dirinya dan Donghae tapi sekarang—Rumah ini hampa.

"Aku merindukan Hae _hyung_" gumam Kyuhyun pelan.

Bocah itu segera menyeka air yang tiba-tiba sudah menghiasi pelupuk matanya. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya berulang kali lalu menarik nafas panjang. Senyuman kembali hadir di wajah manis Kyuhyun yang kembali fokus pada kelinci yang sudah menghabiskan setengah mangkuk makanannya.

"Ah! Sebentar lagi Jung Soo _hyung_ pulang, yeay!"

Kyuhyun terlonjak senang saat melihat jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya. Senyuman manis itu tergantikan dengan senyuman jahil. Kyuhyun mengedarkan pandangannya hingga tatapan nya terfokus pada bak kecil yang berada tak jauh dari kandang snowy. Ia segera menghampiri bak yang masih terisi air bekas mandi kelinci itu lalu dengan santai nya, Kyuhyun menuangkan isi bak itu keluar membuat air menggenangi lantai saat ini. Tak sampai di situ, Kyuhyun segera mengambil kotak makan snowy lalu ia mencecerkan isinya ke lantai. Sehingga sekarang ruangan itu menjadi basah oleh air dan kotor dengan ceceran makanan kelinci.

"Selesai" Kyuhyun menepukan kedua tangannya.

"Hehe _mianhae_ snowy, aku akan membeli makanan mu lagi besok jadi tenang saja" ucap riang Kyuhyun kepada snowy yang hanya mengerjapkan matanya bingung menyaksikan apa yang di lakukan adik majikan nya itu.

Kyuhyun segera menggendong snowy tepat saat ia mendengar derap kaki menuju ruangan itu.

"Kyu, _hyung_ pu—_omo_! Apa yang terjadi?!"

Jung Soo yang baru saja muncul dari ambang pintu langsung membulatkan matanya melihat kacau nya ruangan itu. Kyuhyun tersenyum senang di dalam hati melihat ekspresi sang _hyung_. Namun di wajah aslinya, Kyuhyun menatap Jung Soo dengan tatapan memelas dan mata berkaca-kaca.

"_Mianhae hyungie_~ Kyu tidak sengaja menyenggol bak setelah memandikan snowy juga kotak makanan nya jadi sekarang…" Kyuhyun menundukan kepalanya.

"_Hyung_ sudah sering katakan agar memandikan snowy di teras belakang saja kan? Kenapa masih di sini? Lihat sekarang basah semua" ucap Jung Soo dengan nada pelan walau ia sudah menghela nafas melihat kekacauan yang terjadi.

"_Mi-mianhae hyung_…" gumam Kyuhyun pelan.

Jung Soo terdiam memperhatikan Kyuhyun yang menundukan kepalanya sambil memeluk snowy dengan erat membuat kelinci itu memberontak ingin di lepaskan. Jung Soo menggelengkan kepalanya lalu melangkah masuk ke ruangan itu dan mendekati adiknya. Menyadari _hyung_ nya yang mendekat, Kyuhyun menyeringai senang.

_Ayo marah hyung… cepat marahi aku, Jung Soo hyung~_

_**PUK**_

"_Gwenchana_. Biar _hyung_ yang bersihkan ini, jangan ulangi lagi _nde_? Lain kali mandikan snowy di teras belakang, Kyu" ucap Jung Soo dengan nada lembut sambil mengelus surai coklat Kyuhyun. Ia juga tak tega melihat adiknya menunduk takut seperti itu.

Kyuhyun langsung mendongakan kepalanya dan menatap Jung Soo dengan tatapan tidak percaya membuat Jung Soo mengernyit bingung.

"Wae?" tanya Jung Soo sambil tersenyum.

"_Hyung_ tidak marah? Kyu kan nakal" pertanyaan yang terdengar polos itu membuat Jung Soo tertawa kecil lalu menggelengkan kepalanya.

"_Aniyo_. Kyunnie tidak nakal jadi untuk apa hyung marah. Kau hanya tidak sengaja bukan?" balas Jung Soo masih dengan senyuman khasnya. Tak sadarkah Jung Soo jika Kyuhyun sudah merengut kesal.

Ish! Rencana nya gagal untuk membuat Jung Soo marah.

"Sudahlah, _hyung_ akan ganti baju dulu lalu membereskan ini. Kau ti—"

"_Hyung_ menyebalkan!"

Jung Soo tersentak kaget saat Kyuhyun menghentakan kaki nya dan memekik cukup keras. Setelah itu, Kyuhyun langsung melepaskan snowy dari gendongan nya dan melangkah pergi meninggalkan Jung Soo yang masih terheran dengan sikap Kyuhyun. Bukankah Kyuhyun seharusnya senang karena dirinya tak marah, lalu apa yang salah? Jung Soo menatap bayangan Kyuhyun yang sudah menghilang dari ruangan itu lalu menggelengkan kepalanya.

_Donghae hyung… Lihat? Tidak ada yang seperti mu. Kalau kau yang ada sekarang, kau pasti sudah memarahi ku dan menyuruhku membersihkan semua nya sendiri. Kau juga pasti akan mengejarku jika aku kabur dari tugasku. Fishy hyung… aku merindukan mu. Teriakan mu, tawa dan wajah polosmu… aku merindukan semua nya, jebal pulang hyung, ku mohon maafkan aku … _

.

.

.

_**Cklek**_

Kibum menggelengkan kepalanya ketika membuka pintu kamar _hyung_ nya dan mendapati Donghae tengah duduk bersandari di kasur sembari memejamkan matanya menikmati alunan lagu yang ia dengarkan lewat ipod. Pantas saja Donghae tak mendengar ketukan nya. Kibum mendengus lalu menutup pintu itu kembali dan mulai menghampiri Donghae. Tanpa izin, Kibum menarik earphone kanan yang di kenakan Donghae membuat _namja_ itu tersentak kaget.

"Bummie~"

Namun bukan nya marah, Donghae tersenyum lebar melihat Kibum sudah ada di kamarnya. Beberapa saat lalu Kibum masih berkutat dengan buku-buku tugasnya membuat Donghae mengurungkan niat mengajak adiknya untuk hanya sekedar mengobrol. Kibum memang anak rajin sangat berbeda dengan dirinya yang lumayan cuek untuk urusan pelajaran.

Donghae melepaskan earphone dan mematikan ipodnya saat Kibum sudah duduk di kasurnya.

"Sudah selesai belajarnya?" tanya Donghae memulai pembicaraan. Kibum hanya mengangguk untuk menjawab pertanyaan _hyung_ nya itu.

Kibum segera menyodorkan sekotak coklat yang hampir lupa telah ia simpan di kulkas tadi siang. Donghae menatap Kibum dan kotak itu secara bergantian.

"Ayo kita makan bersama, _hyung_" ajak Kibum sembari membuka kotak itu. Coklat yang terlihat enak dengan berbagai bentuk seakan memanggil orang-orang untuk segera menyantapnya. Donghae menatap coklat itu dengan mata berbinar. Sudah lama ia tak makan coklat.

"Wah~ kau dapat coklat darimana Bummie?" tanya Donghae yang langsung menyambar satu coklat dan memakan nya. Kibum hanya tersenyum.

"Tidak penting siapa yang memberikan nya" jawab Kibum membuat Donghae menaikan alisnya sebelah. Namun sedetik kemudian ia seakan melupakan ucapan _dongsaeng_ nya dan memilih memakan coklat itu lagi. Kibum pun mulai mengambil coklat dan memakan nya.

"Bagaimana sekolahmu?"

Bosan dengan keheningan yang terjadi, Donghae membuka pembicaraan kembali. Kibum hanya melirik Donghae sekilas lalu beralih kembali kepada kotak coklat.

"Biasa saja" jawab Kibum singkat membuat Donghae mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Seperti nya kau harus berubah Bummie. Jangan menjadi _ice prince_ lagi, coba lah menjadi umm… mungkin sedikit perusuh agar hari mu lebih berwarna" ucap Donghae asal membuat Kibum menatapnya dengan kerutan bingung.

"Apa hubungan nya?" tanya Kibum bingung.

"Tentu saja ada! Jika kau merusuh, orang-orang akan lebih memperhatikan mu. Hari mu tidak akan begitu-begitu saja, pasti akan lebih ramai dan menyenangkan. Ya anggap saja sebagai sebuah _game_ dengan banyak musuh kuat jadi tidak membosankan kan?"

Kibum semakin mengernyit bingung, tak mengerti sedikit pun dengan ucapan kakaknya. Ia menatap Donghae dengan penuh kebingungan namun juga terlihat memikirkan kata-kata itu. Donghae terkikik geli namun setelah melihat wajah serius Kibum yang terlihat berpikir, ia mendengus sebal. Donghae melemparkan bantal secara pelan ke arah Kibum yang langsung reflek di tangkap oleh adiknya itu.

"Ish kenapa wajahmu serius sekali. Kau tidak seru Bummie, aku hanya bercanda!" dengus Donghae sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Kibum memiringkan kepalanya.

"Jangan menatapku begitu. Lupakan ucapanku, aku hanya bercanda" ucap Donghae lagi membuat Kibum menggedikan bahu nya.

Kibum tak bisa menyembunyikan senyum gelinya saat melihat wajah Donghae yang masih terlihat kesal. Ia tahu Donghae masih kesal karena dirinya yang tidak bisa di ajak bercanda. Tapi inilah dirinya. Dia sadar jika Donghae mengajaknya bercanda beberapa saat lalu namun ia bingung harus membalas candaan itu dengan ucapan apa jadi ia berpura-pura saja tak mengerti maksud sang _hyung_.

"_Hyung_…" panggil Kibum, Donghae hanya menjawab dengan gumaman kecil sambil melanjutkan memakan coklat itu.

"Apa kau tidak merindukan Jung Soo _hyung_? Setiap hari dia menghubungiku karena kau tak menerima telepon nya juga. Apa tidak lebih baik jika kita segera pulang?" pertanyaan Kibum sukses membuat Donghae menghela nafasnya. Bohong jika dia bilang tak merindukan _hyung_ yang selalu menemani nya itu sejak kecil tapi…

"Kita sudah sepakat bukan? Aku akan pulang jika _appa_ dan _eomma_ sudah pulang, jika kau ingin pulang silahkan saja" balas Donghae acuh tak acuh. Kibum terdiam sejenak membuat Donghae sedikit tak enak.

"_Mianhae hyung_" gumam Kibum.

Donghae tersenyum lebar lalu mengacak rambut Kibum seakan mengatakan tidak apa-apa.

"Tidurlah. Ah! Pulang sekolah besok temani aku jalan-jalan _nde_?" pinta Donghae yang hanya di balas dengan anggukan oleh Kibum.

Kibum pun beranjak dari kasur Donghae dan melangkah keluar kamar. Ia terhenti sejenak di ambang pintu sebelum menutupnya. Ia menoleh membuat Donghae yang memperhatikan langkahnya sejak tadi menatapnya bingung. Kibum tersenyum tipis.

"Aku memang sulit di ajak bercanda _hyung_ dan aku sangat tahu siapa yang bisa menanggapi setiap candaan mu jadi sebaiknya kita pulang ke rumah secepatnya. _Jaljayo_ Hae _hyung_"

_**Blam!**_

Donghae termenung untuk menyerap dan mengartikan ucapan Kibum. Ia menerawang daun pintu berwarna putih itu. Beberapa saat kemudian Donghae menghela nafas setelah mengetahui maksud dari ucapan Kibum. Donghae memejamkan matanya sejenak. Sosok _hyung_ kesayangan nya muncul dengan senyuman khas yang selalu membuat nya tenang dan nyaman lalu berubah menjadi adik kecilnya yang tengah menyengir lebar seperti biasa.

Donghae mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Bayangan seperti tadi sudah menghantui nya selama 4 hari ini. Perasaan bersalah namun adanya ego yang besar membuatnya pusing sendiri. Berulang kali hatinya sudah berteriak memerintah agar segera pulang ke rumah. Ia sudah tak mempermasalahkan semua nya lagi tapi masih ada ego yang melarang nya kembali saat ini. Aish! Tak ingin semakin pusing dengan pikiran nya sendiri, Donghae memindahkan kotak coklat ke meja nakas lalu membaringkan tubuhnya dan langsung menarik selimut menutupi seluruh tubuhnya.

.

.

Di tempat lain Kyuhyun keluar dari kamarnya sendiri setelah mengganti baju nya dengan piyama berwarna coklat susu bermotif gambar robot. Ia mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling rumah. Sebenarnya tak ada yang ingin ia cari. Dan ia tahu hanya suasana sepi saja yang akan ia dapatkan di rumah itu. Dengan langkah gontai Kyuhyun menaiki anak tangga menuju lantai dua. Sandal rumah berbulu lembut itu membalut telapak kaki nya menapaki lantai dingin. Hanya satu tujuan nya saat ini—apalagi jika bukan kamar Jung Soo.

Kyuhyun mengernyit saat melihat pintu kamar Kibum terbuka setengah. Dengan perlahan ia beralih menuju kamar Kibum terlebih dahulu. Apa Kibum pulang? Sepertinya tak mungkin. Ia menyembulkan kepalanya dari balik pintu lalu menghela nafas. Sosok Kibum yang sudah ia bayangkan berada di kamar itu langsung pudar saat mendapati Jung Soo yang berdiri dalam ruangan itu.

Kyuhyun segera masuk ke dalam kamar dan mendekati _hyung_ nya yang terlihat hanya terdiam berdiri di dekat meja belajar Kibum. Seperti pencuri, bocah itu mengendap-ngendap dan—

"WAA! Jung Soo _hyung_!" teriak Kyuhyun sambil memegang kaki Jung Soo membuat _hyung_ nya itu terlonjak kaget.

"Ya Kyu!"

Kyuhyun tertawa melihat raut kaget di wajah _hyung_ nya itu tapi ia mengernyit melihat Jung Soo hanya menggelengkan kepalanya lalu dengan cepat melipat kertas yang ada di tangannya.

"Hehe apa yang _hyung_ lakukan di kamar Bum _hyung_? Itu kertas apa?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil menunjuk kertas putih di tangan Jung Soo.

Jung Soo hanya menggeleng lalu menyimpan kertas itu kembali di laci meja belajar Kibum. Ia beralih menatap Kyuhyun yang masih terlihat penasaran dan tatapan nya terfokus pada laci. Jung Soo membungkukan badannya sedikit lalu menyentil dahi Kyuhyun membuat bocah itu meringis. Ia menatap Jung Soo tidak terima.

"Jangan suka mengagetkan orang. Kau bisa membuat _hyung_ mati kaget tahu" ucap Jung Soo tegas walaupun senyuman manis terpantri di wajahnya.

"Biarin hweee~"

"_Mwo_? Kau meledek _hyung eoh_? Kemari kau Kyunnie"

"Hahaha _Ya hyung_—geli hahaha"

Kyuhyun memeletkan lidahnya mendengar nasihat Jung Soo kemudian ia berlari menjauh dari _hyung_ nya itu. Jung Soo pun mengejar Kyuhyun dan dengan mudah ia menangkap adiknya itu dan menggelitiki perutnya. Kyuhyun tak bisa mengelak jika bagian sensitive nya sudah di taklukan seperti itu. Ia hanya tertawa dan pasrah dengan perlakuan _hyung_ nya. Jung Soo pun ikut tertawa, setelah di rasa cukup Jung Soo menggendong Kyuhyun. Mereka berdua masih tertawa walau Kyuhyun sudah memeluk leher Jung Soo erat.

"_Hyung_ curang!" dengus Kyuhyun.

"Haha kau yang memulai nya" balas Jung Soo membuat Kyuhyun merengut walaupun ia juga suka dengan sikap Jung Soo yang seperti ini.

Jung Soo sendiri sadar jika Kyuhyun membutuhkan teman bermain sejak bocah itu menceritakan alasan sebenarnya mengotori ruangan snowy dan mengatakan Jung Soo 'menyebalkan'. Dan sejak saat itu juga, Jung Soo sadar dan mendapat pelajaran baru. Sebagai _hyung_ ia tak hanya mengayomi dan memperhatikan _dongsaeng_ nya tapi juga berperan sebagai teman yang bisa menemani adiknya bermain.

"Malam ini Kyu mau tidur bersama _hyung_ lagi_, nde_?" pinta Kyuhyun dengan nada manja. _Maknae_ nya memang lebih manja sejak beberapa hari yang lalu. Jung Soo hanya tersenyum sambil mengelus punggung Kyuhyun.

Ia berjalan keluar kamar Kibum dan beralih menuju kamarnya sendiri. Jung Soo menurunkan Kyuhyun di kasurnya dan bocah itu tersenyum lebar. Tanpa buang waktu, Kyuhyun membenarkan posisi tidurnya. Jung Soo menggelengkan kepala lalu ia mulai beranjak naik ke kasur setelah mematikan lampu. Penerangan ruangan ini hanya berasal dari lampu tidur di meja nakas.

Jung Soo segera menarik selimut untuk menyelimuti dirinya dan Kyuhyun yang sudah memeluknya.

"_Gomawo_ Teuki _hyung_~"

Kegiatan Jung Soo terhenti saat mendengar gumaman dari adiknya itu. Ia menatap Kyuhyun yang sudah memejamkan matanya.

"_Mwo_?" balas Jung Soo dengan nada bertanya membuat Kyuhyun membuka matanya kembali lalu tersenyum.

"Mulai sekarang Kyu punya panggilan khusus untuk Jung Soo _hyung_" ucap Kyuhyun sambil mendongakan kepalanya menatap wajah Jung Soo yang memperhatikan nya dengan seksama.

"Karena _hyung_ adalah _hyung_ yang paling hebat, baik dan special untuk Kyunnie jadi Kyu akan panggil Leeteuk _hyung_—hehe boleh kan _hyung_?" lanjut Kyuhyun lagi. Jung Soo terdiam sejenak mencerna ucapan adiknya setelahnya ia tersenyum lembut lalu mengangguk.

"Terserah Kyunnie saja" jawab Jung Soo lalu mengecup kening Kyuhyun yang sudah tersenyum lebar.

Kyuhyun memeluk Jung Soo dan memejamkan matanya kembali. Jung Soo hanya mengelus rambut Kyuhyun lembut agar adiknya itu segera tertidur dengan nyaman.

"Kyu… Kyu merindukan Bum _hyung_ dan _Fishy hyung_" gumam Kyuhyun lirih namun masih bisa di dengar oleh Jung Soo.

"_Hyung_ juga" timpal Jung Soo yang tak bisa menyembunyikan perasaan nya. Sungguh ia merindukan Donghae dan Kibum. Ia merindukan suasana rumah yang ramai dan berisik. Setiap hari ia selalu menghubungi Kibum untuk menanyakan keadaan ataupun hanya mendengar suara adiknya saja, berulang kali ia juga mencoba menghubungi Donghae namun tak ada jawaban membuat dirinya semakin khawatir Donghae masih marah pada dirinya walau Kibum bilang baik-baik saja. Jung Soo menghela nafasnya. Ia hanya bisa berdoa agar kedua adiknya itu segera pulang dan keluarganya tidak akan pernah terpisah lagi.

"Kibummie…"

Gumaman pelan keluar dari bibir Jung Soo saat dirinya mengingat sosok _dongsaeng_ nya itu. Belum lagi kertas yang ia baca sebelumnya di kamar Kibum, setiap deret kalimat yang tertulis di sana seakan terserap dan tercetak dalam pikiran nya. Jung Soo memejamkan matanya lalu mengulas senyuman tipis namun beberapa saat kemudian senyuman itu pudar entah karena apa.

Tangan nya kembali mengurut pelipisnya yang berdenyut. Kepalanya terasa ingin pecah. Sungguh ia pusing memikirkan semua nya. Ia ingin berteriak memanggil kedua orang tuanya agar segera pulang ke rumah. Ia merasa belum sanggup untuk mengontrol dan mengatasi semua masalah yang terjadi ini seorang diri walaupun saat ini dialah yang sudah mulai beranjak dewasa dan sedikit demi sedikit masalah mulai membaik.

Tapi apa yang bisa ia lakukan? Masih banyak hal yang tidak bisa ia tangani seorang diri. Berulang kali ia berusaha menghubungi kedua orang tuanya namun hasilnya ponsel mereka tidak aktif. Ada sedikit perasaan khawatir namun kabar yang selalu ia dapat dari asisten _appa_ nya sedikit banyak mengurangi rasa cemas itu.

'_Tuhan… aku lelah. Sungguh, aku sangat lelah dengan semua nya. Tak bisa tidur dengan nyenyak, berbagai pikiran yang selalu menghantui, masalah dengan dongsaeng ku, belum lagi kegiatan dan tugas dari sekolah. Tuhan, apa yang harus aku lakukan? Aku takut dan bingung. Berikan aku kekuatan'_

Hanya sepenggal doa yang bisa ia lantunkan dalam hati. Jung Soo menatap langit-langit kamar lalu menghela nafasnya kembali. Dengkuran halus membuyarkan lamunan Jung Soo. Ia mengalihkan tatapan nya pada Kyuhyun yang sudah terlelap. Wajah polos dan damai Kyuhyun saat tertidur selalu membuatnya tenang dan melupakan masalah yang terjadi. Ia mengelus pipi Kyuhyun lalu tertawa kecil. Kyuhyun terlihat lebih imut saat tertidur dan Jung Soo sangat menyukai nya. Kyuhyun memang masih adik kecilnya yang lucu dan perlu di jaga. Jung Soo membenarkan posisi tidurnya lalu mengecup kening Kyuhyun. Ia merapatkan selimutnya lebih lagi sebelum menyusul sang _dongsaeng_ untuk terlelap.

.

.

.

**OOOooo ****ßCMB oooOOO**

"_Hyung_! Sebenarnya kau ingin membeli apa?!"

Kibum mulai kesal pada Donghae yang berjalan di samping nya. Sudah hampir satu jam mereka memutari kawasan pertokoan _three lined-gangnam_, tapi seperti tak ada tujuan Donghae hanya mengajak Kibum terus berjalan terkadang mampir ke beberapa toko tanpa membeli barang apa pun. Tentu saja Kibum kesal, lebih baik ia di rumah daripada lelah berjalan untuk sesuatu yang tidak penting.

Donghae mengacak rambut Kibum sambil tertawa saat melihat raut kesal di wajah adiknya itu. Sebenarnya ia sendiri tak tahu mau kemana dan membeli apa. Ia hanya ingin jalan-jalan karena suntuk berada di rumah besar kakek neneknya.

"Sekarang kau ingin kemana? Kalau hanya berputar-putar seperti ini, lebih baik aku pulang" tegas Kibum.

"Aish Bummie~ jangan pulang dulu _ne_? Temani _hyung_ jalan-jalan sebentar lagi" pinta Donghae dengan sedikit merengek membuat Kibum memutar bola matanya.

"Tapi aku lelah _hyung_!" keluh Kibum sambil melipat kedua tangan nya di depan dada. Donghae meringis lalu merangkul bahu adiknya.

"_Mianhae_. Kita istirahat dulu _nde_? Ah! Kita ke toko es krim saja, _kajja~_"

Donghae langsung menarik Kibum yang terlihat malas-malasan mengikuti kakaknya masuk ke toko es krim. Di sinilah mereka sekarang sebuah toko yang tidak terlalu besar yang menjual berbagai es krim dengan varian warna dan rasa. Donghae memesan es krim coklat dengan topping kacang almond dan chocochip. Sedangkan Kibum memilih es krim vanilla dengan chocolate sauce dan taburan cheese.

Keduanya pun duduk di meja bagian pojok sebelah jendela. Donghae mulai sibuk dengan ponselnya sesekali menyuapkan es krim ke dalam mulutnya sedangkan Kibum hanya menikmati es krim sambil memperhatikan lalu lalang orang di jalanan lewat jendela yang ada di sampingnya.

"Bagaimana? Sudah tidak kesal kan?"

Kibum mengalihkan tatapan nya kepada Donghae yang sudah menatapnya dengan ceria. Kibum hanya mengangguk sekali, es krim cukup mendinginkan pikiran nya. Donghae terlihat senang dengan jawaban adiknya.

"Jadi setelah ini kita jalan-jalan lagi _nde_?"

"_Aniyo_! Aku mau pulang"

"Aish Kibummie ayolah~"

Kibum menggeleng pasti membuat Donghae menghela nafas pasrah. Ia mulai fokus memakan es nya.

"Dia…."

Donghae mendongakan kepalanya dan menatap Kibum yang baru saja bergumam. Donghae mengernyit bingung melihat ekspresi Kibum yang serius dan matanya menatap sesuatu di luar toko.

"_Waeyo_?" tanya Donghae bingung. Kibum tak menjawab pertanyaan Donghae. Ia hanya fokus memperhatikan sesuatu dan terlihat berpikir.

Karena penasaran Donghae mulai celingak celinguk melihat kondisi luar toko dan lalu lalang orang di jalanan.

"Apa yang kau lihat Kibummie?" tanya Donghae sedikit mendesak. Kibum akhirnya mengarahkan telunjuknya ke arah luar seakan memberi tanda pada Donghae yang masih bingung dengan arah telunjuk itu.

"Aish Kibummie ada apa?" decak kesal Donghae.

Kibum melirik kearah Donghae sekilas kemudian kembali kepada subjek yang Ia perhatikan sejak tadi.

"Orang itu… Aku pernah melihat orang itu saat aku jalan-jalan dengan Kyu"

Donghae mengernyit bingung namun ia mulai fokus mencari siapa yang di maksud oleh Kibum. Matanya membulat melihat sosok yang tak asing baginya tengah berdiri di samping sebuah mobil Mercedes berwarna hitam dengan pakaian formal.

Donghae segera mengalihkan tatapan nya kepada Kibum kembali yang sepertinya sudah tak memperhatikan subjek tadi dan melanjutkan makan es nya lagi.

"Apa maksudmu Kibummie?" tanya Donghae yang terlihat masih penasaran.

"Apa?" tanya Kibum balik yang tak mengerti maksud pertanyaan Donghae.

"Itu… dia… kau pernah melihatnya dimana? Lalu K-kyu?" Donghae mengulang pertanyaan nya dengan sedikit tergagap bingung menyusun kata-kata yang baik.

"_Ne_. Waktu Kyu mengajak ku menemani nya ke toko buku minggu lalu. Aku menyuruh Kyu menunggu di luar karena ada buku yang lupa ku beli. Tapi saat aku keluar, wajah Kyu terlihat sudah pucat dan ia terduduk di jalanan" terang Kibum membuat Donghae mendengarkan dengan seksama sesekali ia melirik keluar jendela memperhatikan seseorang di sebrang jalan sana.

"Saat itu, aku melihat orang itu berdiri di belokan tak jauh dari kami dan tertawa misterius memperhatikan kami. Kyu segera menarik tangan ku untuk pulang namun saat Kyu berdiri dan bertatap muka dengan nya, orang itu melambaikan tangan. Aku bertanya apa mereka mengenal, Kyu bilang tidak dan dia segera berlari ketakutan" jelas Kibum.

Tanpa sadar Donghae mengepalkan kedua tangannya yang ada di atas meja. Entah mengapa pikiran nya seakan berputar-putar dan mulai menyusun beberapa puzzle yang terpisah. Donghae berdecih pelan membuat Kibum menatap nya bingung.

"Kau pulang duluan Bummie, aku ada urusan"

Kibum ingin memanggil Donghae yang tiba-tiba beranjak dari sofa dan melangkah pergi namun _hyung_ nya itu sudah berlalu keluar dari toko es krim menyisakan kebingungan pada bocah itu.

.

"Kami sangat berterimakasih karena tuan muda Ok bersedia menghadiri _opening brand_ ini" seorang _namja_ paruh baya membungkukan badannya kepada seorang anak yang masih duduk di bangku sekolah menengap pertama yang berdiri dengan angkuh. Taecyeon hanya tersenyum kecil lalu beralih menuju mobil nya yang terparkir di depan toko. Ia mengeluarkan ponsel canggihnya dan memainkan nya selagi menunggu _appa_ nya selesai dengan kolega bisnisnya.

_**Sreett~**_

Taecyeon membelalakan matanya saat tangannya di cengram oleh seseorang yang dengan cepat meyeretnya ke sebuah gang tak jauh dari mobilnya. Belum sempat _namja_ itu protes, tubuhnya sudah di himpit oleh seseorang yang ada di hadapan nya. Taecyeon bingung namun akhirnya ia mulai menyeringai setelah menyadari siapa yang menghimpitnya.

"Ah! Kau membuatku kaget Park Donghae" ucapnya santai.

Donghae tak membalas sapaan itu, ia menekan dada Taecyeon agar berhimpit di dinding sehingga _namja_ itu tidak kabur. Entah kekuatan darimana ia bisa mengalahkan kekuatan Taecyeon yang memberontak.

"Bagaimana kabarmu Hae-_ya_? Senang bisa melihatmu di sini? Ah! aku belum berterimakasih untuk kompetisi beberapa hari lalu. Apa kau tahu aku menjadi ju—"

"Aku tidak peduli dengan kompetisi itu!"

Donghae memekik keras memotong ucapan Taecyeon yang hendak menyombongkan dirinya. Dia tak peduli dengan kemenangan yang di raih orang di hadapan nya, ia hanya ingin menanyakan sesuatu.

"Aku hanya ingin kau menjawab satu hal yang ku tanyakan" desis Donghae membuat Taecyeon menaikan alisnya sebelah. Donghae menghela nafas sebelum melanjutkan ucapan nya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Kyuhyun? Cara licik apa yang sudah kau gunakan?" tanya Donghae dengan nada pelan namun tegas dan penuh penekanan.

"Hei hei apa yang kau bicarakan? Aku tak mengerti!" Taecyeon berusaha mendorong tubuh Donghae agar menyingkir dari hadapan nya namun Donghae bergeming dengan posisinya membuat Taecyeon mendengus sebal.

"Jangan menuduh macam-macam! Aku tak melakukan apa pun dan… Kyuhyun? _Nugu_? Aku tak mengenalnya!" pekik Taecyeon.

"Kyuhyun membuat surat pengunduran palsu untuk ku dan menyerahkan pada panitia kompetisi. Dia tak akan melakukan itu tanpa sebab. Lalu kau bertemu dengan nya seminggu yang lalu di depan toko buku bukan? Katakan yang sebenarnya!" balas Donghae dengan nada tinggi. Taecyeon terdiam sejenak sebelum akhirnya _namja_ itu tertawa keras membuat Donghae mengernyit bingung.

"Ah! bocah itu… jadi nama nya Kyuhyun _eoh_? Hahaha Jadi begitu ceritanya? Ckck ternyata dia memang hanya anak kecil bodoh!"

Donghae menekankan lengan nya lebih kuat pada perbatasan dada dan leher Taecyeon membuat _namja_ itu meringis.

"Tak ada yang boleh memanggilnya bodoh selain aku!" pekik Donghae membuat Taecyeon mendengus sebal.

"Aish kau ini kenapa sih, lepas!" Taecyeon berusaha memberontak lagi tapi hasilnya sia-sia. Sungguh ia sedikit kagum dengan kekuatan Donghae kali ini. Anak yang biasa ia _bully_ bersama teman-teman nya, anak yang biasanya hanya kabur dan melawan dengan kekuatan lemah sekarang terasa menjadi lebih kuat seperti ini. Bagaimana bisa?

"Jawab aku!"

"Ya ya ya aku memang bertemu dengan bocah itu. Aku hanya meminta nya untuk membujukmu mengundurkan diri dari kompetisi dengan sedikit ancaman. Saat itu aku hanya bermain-main karena tingkah adik kecil mu yang ketakutan itu sangat lucu—haha tapi ternyata bocah itu melakukan lebih dari yang ku bayangkan haha anak yang menarik"

"Kau…!"

Tanpa sadar Donghae segera mencengkram kerah baju Taecyeon dengan kasar membuat namja di hadapan nya meringis karena lehernya terasa tercekik.

"_Hae hyung…" _

Namun entah mengapa Donghae terasa lemas saat sosok Kyuhyun kembali muncul dalam pikiran nya. Ia melepaskan tubuh Taecyeon dan mundur beberapa langkah. Matanya bergerak gelisah membuat Taecyeon hanya mengernyit bingung.

"A-apa yang kau katakan pada nya?" tanya Donghae dengan nada sedikit bergetar.

"Aku hanya mengatakan akan melukai mu dan mematahkan kaki mu jika kau tidak mengundurkan diri dari kompetisi lalu aku menyuruhnya memikirkan ucapan ku dan menjadi adik yang baik. Ah _dongsaeng_ mu itu polos juga ternyata—haha"

Taecyeon merapikan tuxedo nya yang lusuh karena perbuatan Donghae. Ia mengerutkan dahinya saat melihat Donghae hanya terdiam di tempat sambil menatap kosong aspal yang ada di bawahnya. Taecyeon mendengus sebal dan tanpa memusingkan tingkah aneh Donghae, ia melangkahkan kaki nya hendak pergi.

"_Jebal_…" Suara pelan milik Donghae membuat Taecyeon berhenti dan menoleh ke saingan nya itu lagi. Donghae bergeming di tempat dan enggan menatapnya membuat Taecyeon semakin bingung.

"Kau boleh melakukan apapun padaku, aku tak akan mempermasalahkan nya tapi ku mohon… jangan pernah menemui bahkan menyakiti Kyu lagi, aku mohon—_Sunbae_" ucap Donghae pelan.

Taecyeon sedikit terkesiap dengan ucapan Donghae. Sudah lama Donghae tak memanggilnya sopan seperti itu. Ia memperhatikan Donghae dari atas sampai bawah lalu berdecih pelan dan tanpa berkata apapun lagi ia pergi meninggalkan Donghae sendirian.

"Donghae _pabbo-ya_!" rutukan pelan itu menggema di gang sepi tersebut. Donghae bersandar lemas di dinding sambil menjambak helai rambutnya sendiri.

_Hae hyung~~_

_Hoii ikan jelek! Fishy hyungie~_

_Hae hyung—hiks Kyu… hiks_

Suara riang dan sosok ceria itu muncul di pikiran Donghae yang sudah merosot jatuh dan duduk di aspal dingin. Ia berteriak tertahan seakan mengeluarkan perasaan sesak yang memenuhi hatinya saat bayangan bocah kecil itu muncul dengan wajah sedih dan penuh isak tangis.

"_Mianhae mianhae mianhae hyung… Kyu tidak bermaksud menghancurkan rencana mu. Aku tidak bermaksud membuat mu kecewa dan sedih. Hanya saja, Kyu tidak ingin kau… A-aku… Aku tidak ingin kau… Mianhae—Jeongmal Mianhae"_

Penyesalan selalu datang terakhir…

Pepatah itu sangat di rasakan oleh Donghae saat ini. Perasaan bersalah sudah ia rasakan beberapa hari lalu semakin menekan dan menyelimuti hatinya sekarang. Benar kata _hyung_ nya, berkata dengan emosi hanya membuahkan ucapan menyakitkan. Tak seharusnya ia emosi saat itu. Tak seharusnya ia membentak Kyuhyun hingga seperti itu tanpa bertanya dan mendengar alasan nya. Lalu penuturan Kyuhyun 3 hari yang lalu kembali terngiang. Anak itu terus meminta maaf tapi dirinya justru meninggalkan nya begitu saja.

_Dia berusaha melindungi ku tapi apa yang ku lakukan. Aku ini bodoh atau tolol? Apa yang harus ku lakukan sekarang? Kyunnie Mianhae… Aku membawa mu ke dalam masalah ku, kau ingin melindungi ku tapi aku justru… _

_Maafkan hyung, Kyu… Mianhae… Jeongmal mianhae Kyunnie…._

Isakan tangis pun akhirnya terdengar menggantikan segala umpatan pada dirinya sendiri. Donghae menekuk lututnya dan memeluknya erat. Menundukan kepalanya dan mulai mengeluarkan bulir-bulir bening dari matanya. Tubuhnya mulai terlihat gemetar namun ia tak peduli jika ada orang yang melihat nya nanti. Ia hanya ingin menangis sendirian menyalurkan rasa sesak yang menekan dadanya.

.

.

Langit cerah sudah berubah menjadi gelap. Kerlipan bintang seakan bersembunyi menyisakan sang rembulan yang masih setia menerangi kegelapan malam.

Dengan langkah gontai, Donghae tiba di rumah kakek dan neneknya. Ia tak mempedulikan tatapan cemas yang di tunjukan oleh para _maid_ yang di lewatinya. Ia pun tak menyahut salam mereka. Tubuh dan pikiran nya terlalu lelah sekarang. Ia hanya ingin menuju kamar dan tidur.

Donghae menggembungkan pipinya, terkadang ia berpikir kenapa ia tak bisa hidup seperti teman-teman seusianya. Beberapa hari ke belakangan ia seperti orang dewasa yang punya banyak pikiran terutama hari ini. Bukankah ia masih kecil dan berhak bermain-main tanpa memikirkan hal-hal berat.

_**Drap… Drap…**_

"Hae _hyung_!"

Donghae tersentak kaget saat hendak menaiki tangga. Ia mendongakan kepalanya dan mendapati Kibum sudah berdiri di atas sana dengan wajah cemas. Donghae mengernyit bingung.

Kibum langsung berlari menuruni tangga menghampiri kakaknya yang baru pulang itu.

"Kau ini kemana saja? Kenapa ponsel mu tak aktif? Aku mencari mu kemana-mana" Kibum langsung memberondong Donghae dengan berbagai macam pertanyaan. Donghae hanya terdiam sejenak memperhatikan raut cemas adiknya itu, tak biasanya Kibum seperti ini—pikirnya. Donghae hanya tersenyum tipis.

"_Mianhae_ Bummie. Ponselku _lowbat_, tidak perlu cemas" ucap Donghae. Kibum menghela nafas lega namun kecemasan masih terlihat jelas membuat Donghae melontarkan pertanyaan.

"Ada apa?"

"_Hyung_, tadi kau kemana saja? Itu… heum—apa kau bertemu Kyu?"

Donghae semakin bingung karena Kibum membalikan pertanyaan nya dengan pertanyaan baru. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya membuat Kibum bergerak gelisah.

"Sebenarnya ada apa?" tanya Donghae tambah penasaran. Kecemasan Kibum membuatnya yakin ada sesuatu yang terjadi apalagi dengan sikap Kibum yang terasa berbeda seperti ini. Kibum terlihat berpikir sejenak hingga akhirnya ia menatap Donghae.

"Tadi Jung Soo _hyung_ menghubungiku. Dia bertanya apa Kyu bersama ku atau ada di sini tidak? Dia bilang Kyu belum pulang dari tadi siang"

Ucapan Kibum sukses membuat Donghae membelalakan matanya. Ia ingin bertanya namun tak ada suara yang keluar walau mulutnya sudah terbuka.

"Jung Soo _hyung_ bilang tidak perlu khawatir. Dia akan mencari Kyu. Setelah Kyu pulang dia akan menghubungi lagi. Tapi aku sangat khawatir sekarang" tambah Kibum.

"La—lu?" tanya Donghae terbata. Kibum menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kyu belum pulang juga"

Donghae segera mengalihkan tatapan nya pada jam besar di tengah ruangan itu. Waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 8 malam. Kyuhyun tak pernah pulang selarut ini dan tentu saja Donghae ikut panik sekarang.

"Kita harus ikut mencarinya sekarang" ucap Donghae dengan nada panik. Ia hendak beranjak pergi namun lengan nya di pegang Kibum.

"Tapi _hyung_…" Kibum bingung harus mengatakan apa. Ia hanya ingin menenangkan dan untuk saat ini mengikuti perintah Jung Soo untuk menunggu.

"Jung Soo _hyung_ tidak mungkin mencari sendiri, Kibum. _Kajja_ kita pulang dulu dan cari bersama" Kibum sedikit terkesiap dengan ucapan sang _hyung_. Donghae mau pulang? Apa ia tak salah dengar.

Donghae mendengus saat melihat Kibum terdiam. Ia langsung menarik tangan Kibum agar mengikuti nya. Ia segera berlari keluar rumah namun langkahnya terhenti saat mereka akan keluar, pintu depan sudah terbuka terlebih dahulu dari luar.

Donghae dan Kibum membelalakan matanya tak percaya saat melihat dua sosok orang dewasa yang baru saja memasuki rumah kakek nenek mereka. Tubuh mereka seakan membeku melihat dua orang yang sepertinya tak kalah terkejutnya.

"_Appa_? _Eo-eomma_?" gumam Donghae tak percaya.

"Hae? Kibum?"

Tuan dan nyonya Park juga terkejut saat mendapati dua anaknya sudah berdiri di hadapan mereka. Keduanya sengaja mengunjungi rumah orang tua tuan Park untuk mengambil beberapa berkas dan barang yang tertinggal ketika mereka menginap seminggu yang lalu. Tak pernah di bayangkan jika anak mereka akan berada di sini. Kenapa Donghae dan Kibum ada di sini? Mereka terdiam dan saling melempar tatapan bingung.

"K-kenapa kalian bisa ada di sini?" tanya Kibum yang baru saja sadar dari lamunan nya.

Kedua orang tua mereka terlihat saling menatap satu sama lain sebelum menghela nafas dan mengulas senyuman tipis. Sepertinya sandiwara yang sudah di susun tidak bisa di mainkan lagi. Mereka harus menjelaskan semua nya sekarang.

Nyonya Park menghampiri keduanya dan memeluk Donghae dan Kibum sekilas lalu mengecup pucuk kepala keduanya. Tak bisa di pungkiri ia sudah sangat merindukan buah hatinya itu.

"Kalian sudah pulang?" tanya Donghae bingung sambil menatap _appa_ dan _eomma_ nya bergantian meminta penjelasan. Bukankah mereka baru pulang seminggu lagi? Apa mereka mempercepat kepulangan dan sekarang ingin menjemput mereka? Tapi mereka terlihat terkejut juga tadi, ada apa ini?

"Kami akan menjelaskan nya nanti. Sekarang apa yang kalian lakukan di sini?" tanya _eomma_ dengan nada lembut. Donghae dan Kibum terdiam sejenak. Kibum terlihat melirik kearah Donghae yang hanya menundukan kepala memandangi lantai. Kebingungan pun di rasakan tuan dan nyonya Park.

"Hae? Bummie? Ke—"

"_AH! Pabbo_! _Ppalli_, kita harus segera pulang… Kyunnie!" pekik Donghae memotong ucapan sang _appa _tanpa sadar.

Donghae langsung menoleh kearah Kibum yang hanya menganggukan kepalanya. Tuan dan nyonya Park kembali berpandangan, entah mengapa mereka sadar ada yang tidak beres di sini. Nyonya Park memegang bahu Donghae dan menatap kedalam manic anaknya dengan tatapan cemas.

"Ada apa? Ada apa dengan Kyuhyun?" tanya nya.

"Tak ada waktu menjelaskan _eomma_. Kita harus pulang!"

Donghae langsung menarik tangan Kibum dan segera berlari keluar rumah. Tuan dan nyonya Park yang masih di landa kebingungan pun mengikuti keduanya, setidaknya mereka harus segera pulang untuk memastikan tidak ada sesuatu buruk yang terjadi. Tuan Park segera melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan cukup tinggi membawa keluarga nya pulang ke rumah.

.

"_Aigoo_ Kyu kau dimana? Kyunnie…"

Racauan itu terdengar jelas memenuhi sebuah ruangan yang di huni oleh seorang remaja yang sudah berjalan mondar mandir ke sana kemari. Kecemasan dan panik terlihat di wajahnya. Berulang kali ia bergumam memanggil nama _dongsaeng_ nya namun tak bisa berbuat banyak. Ia terus melirik ke arah pintu utama berharap adiknya akan segera muncul di sana.

Jung Soo meremas ponsel berwarna putih yang ada di tangannya berusaha menyalurkan keresahan hatinya. Bagaimana tidak cemas jika adik kecilnya belum pulang ke rumah sejak siang tadi. Tak ada kabar dari adiknya akan pulang terlambat. Ia sudah mencari ke sekitar rumah namun hasilnya nihil. Hampir seluruh teman Kyuhyun sudah ia hubungi untuk mencari tahu dimana keberadaan adiknya namun tak ada yang mengetahuinya. Ia ingin mencari ke tempat yang lebih jauh lagi tapi ia tak mungkin meninggalkan rumah kosong, jika Kyuhyun pulang saat ia pergi bagaimana?

Oh Tuhan…

Perasaan ini lebih sesak di banding saat ia mencari Kibum dulu. Ia merasa tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa sekarang. Hanya berada di rumah dan berharap _dongsaeng_ nya segera pulang.

Tak biasanya Kyuhyun pergi tanpa kabar dan belum pulang hingga selarut ini. Tak salah kan jika berbagai pikiran buruk mulai menghantui nya.

Jung Soo mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Ia menggeram kesal hingga dengan tergesa ia langsung menuju kamar dan mengambil hoodie berwarna putih. Tak bisa hanya diam menunggu. Ia harus mencari lagi, perasaan nya semakin tidak enak.

_**Cklek**_

Tepat saat Jung Soo hendak memegang handle, daun pintu itu terbuka lebih dulu. Jung Soo segera mendongakan kepalanya menatap sosok yang masih berada di luar, bagaimana pun ia sangat berharap Kyuhyun lah yang membuka nya.

"Jung Soo _hyung_!"

Jung Soo limbung ke belakang saat seseorang berhambur memeluknya. Harapan yang sebelumnya di rapalkan Jung Soo sepertinya tak menjadi nyata. Bukan Kyuhyun yang memeluknya saat ini tapi—

"Hae?"

"_Hyung_… _mianhae mianhae mianhae_. _Hyung_ maafkan Hae_, jeongmal mianhae hyung_" ucap Donghae berulang kali dengan nada bergetar. Jung Soo terdiam sejenak mencerna maksud dari adik nya itu hingga akhirnya senyuman manis terukir di wajahnya. Perlahan ia mengulurkan tangan nya dan mengelus kepala Donghae dengan sayang.

"_Mianhae hyung, mianhae_. Hae salah, Hae _pabbo_… _Mianhae_"

"_Ssstt…_ apa yang kau bicarakan Hae-_ah_? Untuk apa kau minta maaf _eoh_?"

Jung Soo melepaskan pelukan Donghae dan menatap wajah kusut adiknya itu. Ia mengelus pipi Donghae sambil tersenyum geli.

"Kemarin Hae membantahmu, Hae marah padamu juga tak mendengarkan ucapan mu. _Mianhae~_" sesal Donghae.

"Tidak perlu di ingat lagi. _Hyung_ sama sekali tidak marah padamu, hyung justru mencemaskan mu. Dan hyung sangat senang bisa melihatmu lagi Hae" balas Jung Soo membuat Donghae mulai mengulas senyuman tipis.

"Hae kangen _hyung_~" Donghae kembali memeluk Jung Soo dengan sangat erat. JungSoo hanya bisa mengacak rambut Donghae sayang. Tatapan nya pada Donghae teralih saat tiga orang memasuki gerbang rumahnya. Mata Jung Soo membulat kaget melihat sosok kedua orang tuanya memasuki rumah.

"_Appa_? _Eomma_?" gumam Jung Soo tidak percaya. Donghae melepaskan pelukannya dan membalikan badan nya.

"Kenapa kalian ada di si—"

"Jung Soo dimana Kyuhyun? Ada apa dengan nya? Kata Kibum, dia belum pulang?" sang _eomma_ langsung berhampur menghampiri Jung Soo dan memegangi kedua lengan putra sulungnya.

Pertanyaan eomma membuat Jung Soo merutuk dirinya sendiri, kenapa ia jadi lupa dengan Kyuhyun beberapa saat lalu.

"Itu… _mollayo_, Kyu belum pulang dari sekolah sejak siang tadi. Aku sudah mencari nya ke sekeliling rumah dan menghubungi teman-teman nya tapi tak ada hasil. Aku berniat mencari ke sekitar pertokoan sekarang" terang Jung Soo kembali dengan wajah cemasnya.

Helaan nafas terdengar dari 4 orang yang mendengarkan perkataan nya.

"Baiklah. Sekarang kita cari bersama. _Eomma_ dan Kibummie tunggu di rumah saja, hubungi kami jika dia sudah pulang. Kalian ikut _appa_, kita berkeliling dengan mobil" titah sang _appa_ yang tentu saja di turuti.

"Biarkan aku mencari dengan sepeda saja _appa_" ucap Donghae saat tuan Park dan Jung soo hendak keluar dari pagar menuju mobil. Kedua nya menatap Donghae yang mengangguk mantap.

"Pinjamkan aku ponsel mu _hyung_, punya ku lowbat"pinta Donghae pada Jung Soo yang segera menyerahkan ponselnya.

Tanpa membuang waktu tuan Park dan Jung Soo segera berlari menuju mobil sedangkan Donghae segera mengambil sepeda di bagasi dan langsung mengayuhnya cepat menuju tempat-tempat yang menurutnya biasa di datangi sang _maknae_.

.

.

Malam semakin larut, angin dingin berhembus kencang membuat orang yang merasakan nya bergidik. Sama seperti yang di rasakan seorang bocah yang tengah mengeratkan jaket yang ia pinjam dari salah satu teman nya. Tangan nya ia sembunyikan di saku jaket berusaha mencari kehangatan untuk tangan nya yang dingin.

"Kyu _pabbo_! Teuki _hyung_ pasti akan marah saat aku sampai rumah nanti" rutuk bocah itu pada dirinya sendiri di tengah perjalanan pulangnya.

Kyuhyun menendang-nendang kecil kerikil di jalan untuk menemani perjalanan nya sambil sesekali bergumam sendiri. Sungguh ia ingin memukul dirinya sendiri karena tak ingat waktu karena terlalu asyik bermain. Sepulang sekolah ia di paksa Jonghyun—teman sekelasnya untuk bermain di _game center_ milik kakak Jonghyun yang baru saja di buka. Kyuhyun pun tak bisa menolak dan berpikir akan bermain hingga sore lalu pulang sebelum _hyung_ nya pulang. Tapi rencana nya berantakan saat ia di tantang oleh seorang bocah sepantaran nya untuk bertanding game. Dan karena keasyikan main, Kyuhyun benar-benar lupa waktu dan tak sadar jika siang sudah berganti sore hingga sekarang sudah cukup larut malam.

"Teuki _hyung_ pasti cemas karena aku belum pulang dan tak memberi kabar. _Mianhae hyung_~"

Ia menghembuskan nafasnya. Hari ini ia menjadi anak nakal lagi. Game membuatnya lupa segalanya apalagi jika ada rival tanding yang cukup kuat. Tak salah jika orang tuanya sering menegur Kyuhyun agar mengurangi kesenangan nya bermain game.

Sudahlah… Tak ada guna nya menyesal dan merutuk diri sendiri.

Sekarang ia sudah siap jika Jung Soo akan memarahi nya nanti. Yang penting, harus cepat pulang ke rumah. Kyuhyun membenarkan ransel yang ia gendong dan mengambil ancang-ancang untuk berlari.

_**TUK**_

"Eh?"

Niat Kyuhyun untuk berlari tak jadi di laksanakan . Ia justru terdiam di tempat sambil menatap sesuatu yang menabrak ujung sepatunya. Ia memiringkan kepalanya memperhatikan sebuah mobil-mobilan yang menghalangi langkahnya. Kyuhyun segera mengambil sebuah mobil-mobilan berwarna hijau bercorak hitam.

"Kenapa ada di sini?" gumamnya.

Kyuhyun mengalihkan tatapan nya pada seorang anak yang berumur sekitar 5 tahun tengah berlari kecil menghampirinya sambil membawa sebuah remote control. Kenapa jam segini masih ada anak kecil? Hei apakah kau lupa kau sendiri juga anak kecil, Kyuhyun-_ah_?

"_Hyung_, mobil!"

Anak itu telah berdiri di hadapan Kyuhyun dan menyodorkan tangan nya seakan meminta sesuatu. Kyuhyun pun menatap mainan yang ada di tangannya dan anak itu bergantian.

"Ini milikmu?" Kyuhyun tersenyum geli saat melihat anak itu mengangguk dan tersenyum lucu. Ia pun mulai mendekati anak itu dan menyodorkan mainan yang ada di tangannya.

"Taeminnie!"

Kyuhyun mengalihkan tatapan nya ketika mendengar suara teriakan dari seorang anak lain nya yang tengah berlari menghampiri mereka. Kebingungan terjadi saat anak yang sepertinya di panggil Taemin itu justru tidak menghiraukan maianan nya tetapi malah bersembunyi di belakang Kyuhyun dan memegangi celana Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa keluar? Sudah _hyung_ bilang jangan keluar dari toko! Bahaya keluar toko semalam ini" ucap anak yang sudah berdiri di hadapan Kyuhyun dengan nada sedikit kesal namun juga terdengar cemas.

Kyuhyun hanya terdiam memperhatikan kedua anak itu. Kemiripan di wajah keduanya membuat Kyuhyun yakin jika dua anak ini bersaudara. Ia mengernyit bingung saat Taemin tak menjawab pertanyaan _hyung_ nya dan semakin meremas celana nya.

"_Kajja_ kembali ke toko!" ajak anak itu sambil mengulurkan tangan nya pada sang adik namun kembali ucapan nya di abaikan begitu saja membuatnya semakin kesal.

"Taemin!"

"_Andwae_! Minho _hyung_ jahat, Minnie tak mau ketemu _hyung_!" balas Taemin dengan suara cempreng nya pada Minho—sang _hyung_ yang kini menghela nafas pasrah.

"_Waeyo_?" Akhirnya setelah terdiam, Kyuhyun membuka suaranya. Ia juga bingung apa yang terjadi pada kedua anak itu di tambah dengan Taemin yang terus memegangi celana nya yang membuat Kyuhyun risih.

"Minho _hyung_ jahat! Dia memalahi Min tadi" adu bocah itu sambil mendongakan kepalanya menatap Kyuhyun yang menoleh ke belakang memperhatikan anak yang tengah berbicara dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"_Hyung_ marah karena Min salah"

Minho meralat ucapan Taemin saat Kyuhyun beralih menatapnya.

"Min membuang kue _hyung_ padahal _hyung_ sudah susah mengantri untuk mendapatkan nya" tambah Minho lagi menjelaskan.

"Tapi… tapi anak itu bilang kuenya belacun. Nanti Minho _hyung_ kelacunan telus mati. Min tak mau lihat _hyung_ mati jadi Min buang caja" balas Taemin dengan nada pelan.

"Dia berbohong pada Minnie karena dia tidak suka kita dapat kue itu sedangkan dia kehabisan. Sudah _hyung_ bilang jangan mempercayai nya!"

"_Jeongmal_?" Taemin menyembulkan kepalanya dari balik Kyuhyun dan menatap kakaknya dengan polosnya. Minho mengangguk pasti.

"_Mianhae hyungie_. Tapi… Min takut… Minho _hyung_ malah na celem hiii~" Taemin menunjukan ekspresi ketakutan yang justru terlihat imut. Minho mengelus tengkuknya sambil tersenyum canggung.

"Hehe _Mianhae_ Minnie"

Taemin pun segera menghampiri Minho lalu menyengir lebar. "Minnie cayang Minho _hyung_~" anak itu memeluk _hyung_ nya erat dan Minho pun hanya bisa tertawa sambil mengacak rambut _dongsaeng_ nya gemas.

Taemin beralih menghampiri Kyuhyun yang terlihat terdiam di tempatnya. Ia memiringkan kepalanya sambil mengerjap polos bingung kenapa _hyung_ yang satu itu hanya terdiam saja.

"_Hyung_…" Taemin menarik-narik ujung seragam Kyuhyun membuat bocah itu tersadar dari lamunan nya. Ia menatap Taemin dengan tatapan bertanya.

"Mobil~" Kyuhyun tersenyum mengerti maksud anak itu dan segera mengembalikan mainan itu kepada pemiliknya.

"_Gomawo hyung_~"

Setelah nya Taemin dan Minho membungkukan badan nya sedikit dan memberi salam pada Kyuhyun sebelum keduanya berlari pergi. Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum getir memandangi bayangan dari dua anak itu. Ia menghela nafas dan mulai melanjutkan perjalanan nya.

"Hae _hyung_…"

Mendengar dan melihat apa yang di lakukan kedua anak itu membuat Kyuhyun mengingat sosok Donghae. Semua memory kebersamaan bersama Donghae walau lewat sebuah pertengkaran berputar-putar dalam pikiran nya. Mungkin setiap pertengkaran nya tak berakhir seindah kedua anak itu tapi Kyuhyun tetap bersyukur Donghae masih berada di samping nya.

Sungguh ia merindukan sosok _hyung_ nya itu. Kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu kembali berputar bagai video yang menurut Kyuhyun sangat horror. Wajah Donghae yang merah padam, semua teriakan nya masih terekam jelas dalam pikiran nya walau sudah berusaha ia lupakan.

"Hae _hyung_…" gumam nya lagi sambil mengerjapkan matanya yang sudah berembun. Ia menundukan wajahnya memperhatikan kerikil yang masih setia ia tendang-tendang kecil.

_Aku membenci mu, Kyu. Kau orang yang menghancurkan semua nya dan aku sangat membenci mu!_

"Apa kau benar-benar membenci ku sekarang _hyung_? Kenapa kau belum menghubungi ku juga hingga sekarang?"

Ucapan Donghae yang selalu menghantuinya setiap tidur malam kembali terngiang di pikiran nya. Kyuhyun meremas ujung seragamnya sendiri. Menurutnya, Donghae serius dengan ucapan nya di buktikan dengan _hyung_ nya itu memilih tinggal di rumah kakek neneknya juga terkesan menghindari dan tak ingin melihatnya lagi sekarang. Jung Soo sudah mengatakan Donghae hanya membutuhkan waktu untuk sendiri namun Kyuhyun tak bisa mempercayai seluruh nya.

"Hiks… Kyu memang salah Hae _hyung_"

Isakan tak bisa di tahan lagi dan mulai mengiringi setiap langkah Kyuhyun. Ia menyesal sudah melakukan hal bodoh itu tapi ia hanya tak ingin _hyung_ nya terluka, hanya itu…

"Kyu mau bertemu Hae _hyung_ lagi. Hae _hyung_… Hae _hyung_—hiks" racau nya bagai sebuah lantunan doa yang terus meluncur dari bibirnya yang bergetar. Berulang kali ia mengusap wajahnya yang sudah basah dan mengucek matanya.

Tak mempedulikan tatapan orang yang melihatnya dengan tatapan bingung juga terhadap janji yang ia buat pada Jung Soo, Kyuhyun hanya berjalan gontai sambil terisak tangis menyusuri jalanan menuju rumah yang sudah di hafal oleh bocah itu. Satu nama yang terus di gumamkan nya mengungkapkan betapa besar rasa rindu dan keinginan nya untuk bertemu sosok itu lagi.

Orang yang pertama kali menolak kehadiran nya namun…

Tanpa di sadari orang itu juga yang pertama kali menerima sosoknya.

Orang yang sebenarnya selalu memperhatikan lewat cara yang tidak biasa. Orang yang pertama kali mengajaknya berbicara walau lewat kata-kata tajam dan menyakitkan. Orang yang tidak pernah jenuh bertengkar dengan nya dan terus meladeni setiap kenakalan juga kejahilan bocah itu. Orang yang mengeluarkannya dari sebuah situasi bosan.

Orang sebenarnya sangat dekat walau terlihat canggung dan tak bisa di satukan.

"Hae _hyung_… Hae _hyung_—hiks"

Sungguh jika ia bisa bertemu doraemon yang selalu di lihatnya di televisi dan meminjam mesin waktunya, Kyuhyun ingin memutar kembali waktu. Ia menyesal melakukan hal bodoh yang membuat _hyung_ nya marah besar juga kecewa. Kenapa baru sekarang ia menyadari betapa ia membutuhkan sosok _hyung_ nya itu? Kenapa ia baru menyadari jika selama ini Donghae yang sebenarnya selalu menemaninya?

Air mata itu semakin mengalir deras dari sudut matanya. Hati nya masih terus berteriak memanggil sosok itu agar ia bisa segera melihat sosoknya dan mendengar suaranya lagi.

"KYU!"

Kyuhyun sontak menghentikan langkahnya saat mendengar sebuah suara yang sangat di kenal nya.

Suara itu…

Benarkah itu suaranya nya?

Terdiam sesaat di tempatnya dan berusaha menajamkan pendengaran nya pada suara yang memanggilnya tadi untuk memastikan.

"Kyuhyun!"

Sudut bibir bocah itu mulai terangkat membentuk sebuah senyuman tipis. Ia yakin siapa yang memanggilnya. Tanpa pikir panjang ia pun membalikan badannya dan senyuman nya semakin lebar saat melihat seseorang yang sudah ada di ujung jalan sana.

"Hae _hyung_…" gumam Kyuhyun pelan.

Apa ini mimpi? Atau hanya bayangan nya saja?

Ah tidak! itu benar sosok _hyung_ nya. Itu Donghae! Kyuhyun langsung menghapus jejak air matanya dan mengucek matanya untuk menyingkirkan bulir bening itu. Ia menatap sosok yang masih terengah-engah di sana dengan tatapan tidak percaya walau hatinya bersorak senang.

Donghae menghela nafas lega melihat sosok adik yang sudah ia cari sejak tadi. Ia turun dari sepedanya dan membiarkan sepeda itu terjatuh begitu saja di jalan.

"_Pabbo-ya_!" umpat Donghae pelan sambil berlari kecil untuk menghampiri Kyuhyun.

_**TIN… TIINNN~~**_

Namun Donghae menghentikan langkahnya saat mendengar suara klakson yang sangat berisik. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya dan betapa terkejutnya ia baru menyadari _dongsaeng_ nya itu tengah berdiri di tengah jalan raya apalagi lampu penyebrangan sudah berubah menjadi merah untuk pejalan kaki. Keterkejutan nya semakin bertambah saat melihat sebuah truk melaju dengan cepat dari arah kanan mengarah pada Kyuhyun yang masih terdiam di sana. Suara klakson dan lampu yang begitu terang entah mengapa tak membuat Kyuhyun bergerak dari tempatnya. Kyuhyun tetap bergeming di sana sambil menatap lurus kepada Donghae dengan senyuman lebar,

"KYU _PABBO_! AWAS MINGGIR DARI SANA!" teriak Donghae kalap membuat beberapa orang di sekitarnya berhenti dan memandang anak itu dengan penuh tanda tanya.

Kyuhyun sendiri terkesiap dengan suara teriakan Donghae yang sebenarnya samar untuk di dengar. Namun raut panik dan wajah _hyung_ nya yang mengeras itu membuat senyuman Kyuhyun pudar.

'Apa Hae _hyung_ masih marah?' batin bocah itu.

Namun sedetik kemudian ia mengernyit bingung saat orang-orang yang berada di sekitar _hyung_ nya itu ikut berteriak dan mengibaskan tangan nya.

Ada apa dengan mereka? Apa mereka juga marah padaku? Apa yang sudah ku lakukan sehingga mereka berteriak-teriak begitu? Kenapa aku selalu berbuat kesalahan? Ish!

Silau…

Cahaya yang sangat terang mulai menyadarkan Kyuhyun dari lamunan nya. Ia menoleh ke arah cahaya dan menyipitkan matanya. Sungguh ia merutuk benda yang mengganggu dirinya yang sedang melihat sosok yang tengah ia rindukan di sebrang sana. Entah mengapa suara berisik dari klakson yang bersahutan itu baru bisa di dengar oleh Kyuhyun.

_**TIN… TIINNN!**_

Mata Kyuhyun terbelalak saat melihat sebuah truk yang semakin mendekatinya. Hatinya sudah berteriak untuk segera pergi dari tempat itu namun otaknya tidak bisa bekerja untuk memerintah saraf nya untuk bergerak. Tubuhnya terasa membeku dan membuat Kyuhyun hanya terdiam di tempat seakan menanti kedatangan benda besar yang siap menerjang tubuhnya.

_**Sreeettt~**_

_**BRUK!**_

_**Ckkiiieeetttt~**_

Kejadian yang hanya terjadi sepersekian detik membuat suasana yang riuh sebelumnya menjadi hening seketika menyaksikan apa yang terjadi di tengah jalan sana. Sebuah truk yang terhenti tepat beberapa centi dari tubuh yang berdiri di hadapan nya setelah di rem sangat keras oleh pengemudinya. Kepulan asap transparan masih terlihat samar dari ban truk yang baru saja mendapat tekanan kuat dengan permukaan aspal. Kecelakaan yang seharusnya sudah membuat tubuh yang mematung di jalan itu terpental jauh dapat di hindarkan.

Deru nafas memburu dan mata berkilat shock itu terpancar jelas dari Donghae yang masih terdiam di tengah jalan menghadap truk yang hanya berjarak beberapa centi dari tubuhnya. Beberapa detik yang lalu, tanpa berpikir Donghae segera berlari kencang menghampiri Kyuhyun dan langsung mendorong tubuh _dongsaeng_ nya sehingga saat ini dirinya lah yang berdiri di sini hendak menggantikan posisi Kyuhyun menghadapi truk yang tak jadi menerjang tubungnya.

Mungkin Donghae masih memiliki keberuntungan yang sangat besar hingga terhindar dari tabrakan itu. Namun matanya masih terfokus pada body depan truk yang sangat dekat dari tubuhnya. Cahaya terang dari lampu seakan menghipnotis Donghae dan membuat pikiran nya kosong.

"Hei, apa yang kau lakukan?! _Aigoo_, jangan berdiri di jalan seperti tadi! Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Supir truk langsung turun dari kendaraan nya dan langsung menghampiri Donghae. Dia juga shock tetapi syukurlah ia masih bisa mengerem dan truknya bisa berhenti tepat waktu sebelum memakan korban.

_Namja_ paruh baya itu menatap Donghae dengan raut cemas karena anak itu masih terdiam di depan truknya.

"Bagaimana? Apa kau terluka nak?" tanya nya panik. Beberapa orang yang tadi terdiam di pinggir jalan pun mulai menghampiri keduanya untuk memastikan keadaan.

Keributan yang terjadi membuat Donghae sedikit sadar dari shock nya. Namun kakinya sudah terasa lemas hingga akhirnya ia jatuh berlutut di jalan masih dengan nafas memburu. Beberapa orang itu semakin mengkhawatirkan keadaan Donghae.

Donghae mengabaikan semua suara dan pertanyaan yang di tujukan pada nya dari orang-orang yang mengerubunginya saat ini. Ia masih berusaha menstabilkan detak jantungnya yang seakan berdegub melebihi batas normal. Namun sedetik kemudian seakan menyadari sesuatu, mata Donghae mulai bergerak gelisah. Ia mengedarkan pandangan nya ke sekeliling tempat itu mencari sosok yang sudah ia dorong tadi.

'_eodiga_? Dimana? Kyu? Kyu dimana? Kyuhyunnie…' batin Donghae berteriak panik.

Ia terus mencari ke sekeliling, sedikit mengumpat untuk orang yang mengerubungi nya sekarang membuat dirinya tak bisa mengedarkan pandangannya lebih.

"Hei! Di sana ada anak yang terluka!"

Sebuah teriakan membuat orang-orang itu menoleh termasuk Donghae. Beberapa orang mulai menghampiri seorang anak yang tergeletak di pinggir jalan.

Donghae membulatkan matanya saat dengan samar ia melihat tubuh Kyuhyun tergeletak di sana. Dengan sulit, Donghae mengulurkan tangan kanan nya ke arah Kyuhyun seakan ingin menggapainya. Mulutnya terbuka ingin memanggil nama adiknya namun tak ada suara yang bisa di dengar.

"Kepalanya berdarah! Cepat panggilkan ambulance!"

Donghae masih bisa mendengar suara-suara di sekeliling nya. Apa yang terjadi pada Kyuhyun? Oh Tuhan… Ia sungguh ingin menggerakan tubuhnya untuk berlari menghampiri adiknya itu namun ia tidak bisa. Tubuhnya kaku tidak bisa di gerakan. Hanya cairan bening yang akhirnya meluncur dari kedua sudut mata Donghae dan mulut yang terbuka tanpa suara yang terdengar. Pandangan Donghae mulai kabur dan akhirnya kegelapan menyelimuti seluruh penglihatan nya—anak itu pingsan.

.

.

**-To be Continued-**

.

.

Sebelumnya, Lye mau meminta maaf pada semua readers… Lye belum bisa memenuhi keinginan kalian~

Setelah di pikir-pikir, Kyu tidak akan di buat sakit berat apalagi kritis di ff ini. Hehe Di karena kan konflik di ff ini sudah cukup rumit dan kalau Gyumbul di buat sakit berat bisa tambah panjang deh ini fic -_-v

Jeongmal mianhae mengecewakan kalian /bow/

Untuk yang bertanya sebenarnya ortu nya mereka itu di korea atau di hawaii… coba baca bagian akhir dari part 5 bcmb lagi ^^

Terimakasih masih setia membaca bcmb dan menantinya juga untuk semua riviewers~

Riview kalian selalu buat Lye semangat ngetik dan memunculkan ide-ide baru hehe

Fighting buat semua yang sedang ujian dan akan UN sebentar lagi~ go go fighting! ^^~

Dan untuk xxx… mianhae lye tidak punya hak untuk komentar lebih lanjut untuk review kamu. Biarkan para author lain yang membaca pesan kamu untuk mereka di kotak review ff ini atau lebih baik kamu langsung bicara dengan mereka sendiri nde? ^^

Oke, tidak ingin banyak bicara lagi.

Jeongmal kamsahamida all~ /hugallofyou/ maaf untuk typo-typo yang kadang masih bertebaran xD

Sign,

**LyELF**

**Special Thanks to :**

Lianpangestu, ay, Kim Soo Jin, tiaraputri16, FitriMY, arumfishy, Blackyuline, yolyol, Gyurievil, cece, Hikmajantapan, riekyumidwife, Anonymouss, kyuqie, Dealovi, IrumaAckleschia, vha chandra, lee jasmine, AyuClouds69, ndah951231, sfsclouds, Kim Rae Sun, kkyu32, Chocojjee, TikaClouds2124, shintalang, KyuHaELF, Arum junnie, MissBabyKyu, bryan ryeohyun, qyukey, Kyuminhae, ratnasparkyu, readerfanpit, Jmhyewon, gyugaem0321, Hana Ajibana, dhedingdong, KyuChul, aoihime no rinha, cho-i-chahyun, gyu1315, Adela, OnyKyu, cloudhy, GamerPink, dew'yellow, bella0203, heeeHyun, Aisah92, and all Guest.


	12. Chapter 11

_**BE CLOSE MY BROTHERS**_

.

.

_**Main Cast :**_

Park Jung Soo / LeeTeuk

Lee Donghae as Park Donghae

Kim Kibum as Park Kibum

Cho Kyuhyun as Park Kyuhyun

.

_**Genre**_ : Family and Brothership

_**Rated**_ : T

_**Warning**_ : Typo (s), bad plot, gaje, bored

_**Disclaimer**_ : All cast isn't mine but this story is mine

.

© LyELF ©

-Enjoy reading-

.

**OOOooo****ßCMB oooOOO**

_**PART 11**_

**Donghae POV**

Hening…

Dingin…

Tak ada suara yang tertangkap oleh pendengaran ku. Hanya udara dingin yang bisa di rasakan permukaan kulitku dan membuatku bergidik seketika. Perlahan aku membuka mataku yang terasa lengket ini. Mengerjap sejenak untuk menstabilkan cahaya yang masuk ke retina mataku. Hingga akhirnya aku mengernyit bingung memperhatikan tempat dimana aku berdiri sekarang.

Putih…

Hanya ada warna putih sepanjang penglihatanku dalam ruangan ini. Tak ada warna lain yang menghiasi membuatnya terlihat begitu bersih. Aku mengedarkan pandangan ku ke seluruh bagian ruangan ini, memperhatikan setiap sudut ruangan yang lebih mirip dengan sebuah lorong.

Dimana aku? Kenapa aku bisa berada di sini?

Hanya pertanyaan itu yang terus berputar dalam pikiran ku. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

"Ukh!" Aku berusaha mengingat kejadian yang sebelumnya terjadi padaku tapi yang terjadi justru kepala ku yang tiba-tiba terasa begitu sakit seperti di tusuk ribuan jarum. Kedua tanganku sontak memegangi kepala sedikit menjambak helai rambutku sendiri.

Sungguh ini dimana? Kenapa aku bisa di sini?! Aku mau keluar!

Kepanikan mulai kurasakan. Udara dingin semakin menusuk tulangku dan aku ingin segera pergi dari tempat asing ini. Siapa pun tolong keluarkan aku dari sini! _Appa_, _eomma_, Jung Soo _hyung_, Kibummie kalian dimana? Mataku bergerak gelisah mencari celah agar aku bisa pergi dari tempat aneh berwarna putih itu.

Pandangan ku terfokus pada sesuatu di ujung lorong yang terlihat bersinar. Seperti terhipnotis kaki ku mulai melangkah mendekati sinar itu. Semakin mendekat dan mendekat. Sinar itu semakin terang… Aku mulai menyipitkan mata ku saat cahaya terang itu yang semakin menyelusup ke dalam retina mataku. Terlalu terang membuat ku mau tak mau langsung memejamkan kedua mataku erat walau kaki ku terus melangkah menuju cahaya tersebut.

Langkahku terhenti. Udara tidak sedingin sebelumnya, justru terasa hangat…

Aroma segar dapat ku hirup, rasanya seperti aroma pagi hari saat rerumputan masih di hiasi titik embun. Kicauan burung pun dapat ku dengar begitu merdu. Angin sejuk membuat ku merasa tenang dan damai.

Sedikit demi sedikit aku mulai membuka mataku kembali dan betapa terkejutnya diriku saat mendapati pemandangan yang indah ini. Sebuah tempat terbuka seperti lapangan dengan rumput empuk yang tengah ku pijak, beberapa pohon menghiasi di sekitar lapangan itu bersama bunga-bunga yang bermekaran indah dan beberapa kupu-kupu yang hinggap di atasnya.

Tanpa sadar aku menggulum senyuman manis melihat keindahan ciptaan Tuhan ini. Aku mendongakan kepalaku menatap langit cerah berwarna biru _soft_ dengan awan seputih kapas. Beberapa saat aku menikmati pemandangan ini, rasanya begitu tenang dan aku tak mempedulikan lagi dimana diriku sekarang.

_**Tuk!**_

Aku menundukan kepalaku saat merasakan sesuatu menyentuh sepatu yang ku kenakan. Sebuah bola sepak sudah berada tepat di samping sepatu kiri ku. Aku mengernyit bingung namun aku mulai mengalihkan tatapan ku ketika melihat sebuah bayangan di rumput. Mata ku terbelalak saat melihat sosok itu. Seorang anak kecil yang berdiri tak jauh dari tempatku. Anak berumur sekitar 4 tahun yang sangat ku kenali tapi—bagaimana mungkin? Keterkejutan ku semakin bertambah saat sosok itu tiba-tiba berubah menjadi sosok bocah yang lebih besar namun aku tahu bahwa itu tetap dirinya.

"Akhirnya kau datang. Aku sudah menunggu mu, Hae _hyung_…" ucap anak itu dengan senyuman lebar.

Mataku mengerjap beberapa kali memastikan sosok itu hingga akhirnya aku benar-benar yakin jika dia adalah—_dongsaeng_ ku.

"Kyu?"

**Donghae POV End**

.

.

Donghae masih terdiam sambil menatap sosok Kyuhyun dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Entah mengapa memory yang di lupakan nya tadi seakan kembali. Donghae memegangi dada nya saat mengingat kejadian yang terjadi sebelum berada di tempat ini.

Kecelakaan—Truk—Kyuhyun.

Ia memegangi kepalanya yang kembali berdenyut sakit dan seketika nafasnya terasa tercekat.

"_Hyung, gwenchanayo_?" Donghae tersentak kaget saat melihat tiba-tiba Kyuhyun sudah berada tepat di sampingnya. Bocah itu memegangi lengan _hyung_ nya dan menatapnya khawatir. Donghae menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya, Kyu. Apa kau baik-baik saja? Kecelakaan itu… kau terluka? _Pabbo_! Lain kali kau harus lebih hati-hati jika berjalan dan jangan melamun, _arrachi_?" Donghae balik bertanya sekaligus memberi teguran dan nasihat sambil memegangi kedua bahu Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar lalu mengangguk pasti membuat Donghae menghela nafas lega. Bocah 8 tahun itu membungkukan badan nya lalu mengambil bola yang masih ada di samping kaki _hyung_ nya. Kyuhyun menyodorkan bola itu pada Donghae yang mengernyit bingung. Ia terkikik geli melihat raut bingung di wajah Donghae yang terlihat lucu.

"Hae _hyung_… temani Kyu main bola _nde_?" ucap Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum manis.

"Main?"

"_Jebal_~ Kyu selalu ingin bermain bola dengan _hyungie_. Hae _hyung_ suka bermain bola kan?"

Senyuman geli tak bisa di sembunyikan lagi oleh Donghae saat melihat Kyuhyun yang sudah memohon dengan _puppy eyes_ nya. Donghae pun mengambil bola berwarna putih bercorak hitam itu dari tangan Kyuhyun.

"Oke kita bermain. Tapi aku tak mau tanggung jawab jika kau kelelahan nanti" ucap Donghae sembari mulai menggiring bola itu menjauhi Kyuhyun.

"Siap _fishy hyung_!" balas Kyuhyun riang dan mulai berlari mengejar sang _hyung_.

"Siapa yang berhasil menggiring bola melewati pohon itu, dia yang menang"

Keduanya mulai saling mengejar dan merebut bola. Donghae tak terlalu banyak berlari dan lebih memilih memainkan bola, menjauhkan nya dari sang adik yang terus berusaha merebutnya. Suara tawa pun terkadang mengiringi permainan tersebut.

"Hahaha—bocah kau mudah di tipu" celetuk Donghae karena teknik tipuan nya dalam menggiringi bola selalu bisa membuat Kyuhyun bingung. Kyuhyun menggembungkan pipinya kesal.

"_Ya hyung_! Kau curang, berikan bola nya padaku" Kyuhyun masih berusaha mengambil bola yang sepertinya melekat pada kaki Donghae dan tidak bisa di rebut. Donghae tertawa dan entah mengapa dengan bodohnya ia justru mengoper bola itu pada Kyuhyun yang menerima nya dengan senang. Bocah itu langsung berlari menggiring bola menuju pohon di depan sana dan menendang nya dengan kuat.

"Yeay! Gooollll~" pekik Kyuhyun sambil mengangkat kedua tangan nya ke atas. Senyuman lebar terpantri di wajah manisnya membuat Donghae yang terdiam di tempat mengulas senyuman tipis.

"_Hyung_! Kau harus membelikan es krim"

"_Mwo_? _Shireo_!"

"Tapi aku menang~"

"Siapa bilang? Lihat ini"

Donghae dan Kyuhyun kembali bertanding bola itu sambil tertawa. Menikmati setiap detik kebersamaan yang menyenangkan. Terus bermain hingga keduanya merasa puas dan kelelahan.

Setelah beberapa saat bermain, sekarang keduanya terduduk beralaskan rumput hijau yang sangat lembut. Menstabilkan nafas mereka yang memburu dan beristirahat mengumpulkan tenaga kembali. Donghae meluruskan kakinya dan mulai menghapus peluh yang membasahi wajahnya. Ia melirik ke arah Kyuhyun yang tengah menekuk lututnya dan menundukan kepalanya. Perlahan Donghae mengulurkan tangan nya dan mengelus helai rambut _dongsaeng_ nya itu. Kyuhyun mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Donghae masih dengan nafas terengah.

"Kau lelah?" tanya Donghae yang hanya di balas oleh anggukan kecil dari Kyuhyun.

"Luruskan kaki mu, biarkan tubuhmu rileks" ucap Donghae lagi. Tanpa bertanya Kyuhyun melakukan apa yang di perintahkan kakaknya. Ia belum mengeluarkan suaranya—masih terlalu lelah.

Keheningan pun terjadi. Mereka hanya menikmati semilir angin yang berhembus tenang dan menyejukan di tambah pemandangan sekitar yang sungguh indah.

Donghae sedikit terkejut saat Kyuhyun menyandarkan kepalanya ke lengan kanan nya. Namun tak ada protes, ia hanya terdiam memperhatikan wajah Kyuhyun yang entah mengapa sedikit pucat.

"_Gw-gwenchanayo_? Wajahmu pucat Kyu. Aish pasti karena kelelahan" ucap Donghae memecah keheningan yang ada. Kyuhyun hanya mengulas senyuman tipis.

"_Gomawo fishy hyung_" ucap Kyuhyun dengan pelan. Ia melirik _hyung_ nya dan mendapati Donghae yang menatapnya bingung.

"_Gomawo_ untuk semua nya" ulang Kyuhyun lagi.

"Kau bicara apa sih?"

Kyuhyun tidak menghiraukan pertanyaan Donghae dan lebih memilih memejamkan matanya. Donghae pun tak bersuara, ia hanya menatap ujung sepatunya sendiri yang sepertinya menarik perhatian _namja_ itu.

"_Hyung_ sudah mengabulkan satu permohonan terbesarku hari ini" Kyuhyun kembali membuka suara membuat Donghae kembali memperhatikan bocah itu lagi.

"Kau tahu? Sejak dulu aku ingin sekali bermain bola bersama _hyung_ dan akhirnya aku bisa merasakan nya sekarang. Sungguh menyenangkan hehe" ucap Kyuhyun, Donghae hanya mengangguk mengerti.

"Hae _hyung_…"

"Heum?"

"Apa kau sadar jika sebenarnya kita ini sangat dekat? Haha Kyu baru menyadari hal itu setelah _hyung_ pergi dari rumah kemarin. _Mianhae_… _Jeongmal mianhae_, seharusnya aku tak melakukan hal bodoh yang membuat mu sedih dan menghancurkan seluruh rencana mu. Kyu hanya tidak ingin—"

"_Ssstt_, aku sudah mengetahui semuanya. Aku yang menyeretmu ke dalam masalah ku. Seharusnya kau katakan padaku jika kau bertemu dengan nya, Kyu"

"Kyu hanya mengkhawatirkan mu"

Donghae terdiam sejenak memperhatikan Kyuhyun dengan seksama.

"Jangan membahas itu lagi. Seharusnya aku yang minta maaf padamu, Kyu. Aku membentak dan menyakitimu, _m-mianhae_" potong Donghae.

Kyuhyun menegakan posisi duduknya dan menatap Donghae dengan mata indahnya. Donghae pun membalas tatapan itu sambil tersenyum lembut membuat Kyuhyun ikut tersenyum.

Senyuman yang selama ini di nantikan nya.

_Ya, itu senyuman yang ku inginkan, Hae hyung…_

Namun sedetik kemudian senyuman Kyuhyun mulai pudar dan berganti dengan raut sendu membuat Donghae mengernyit bingung.

"A-apa _hyung_ masih membenciku?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada takut. Ia menundukan kepalanya dan menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Melihat itu Donghae justru tertawa membuat Kyuhyun mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap hyung nya dengan penuh tanda tanya. Ia memiringkan kepalanya bingung karena Donghae masih saja tertawa bahkan hingga memegangi perutnya.

"Haha—itu lagi… Apa perlu aku menjawabnya _pabbo_?" ucap Donghae di tengah tawanya membuat Kyuhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"_Hyung_! Kyu serius, ish!" dengus Kyuhyun. Donghae mengibaskan tangannya seakan meminta waktu untuk meredakan tawanya. Kyuhyun pun terdiam sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Donghae menghela nafas terlebih dahulu sebelum memberikan jawaban pasti.

"Lupakan semua ucapan ku waktu itu, aku hanya terbawa emosi dan seperti yang Jung Soo _hyung_ katakan semua yang ku ucapkan berbanding terbalik dengan perasaan ku" ucap Donghae. Kyuhyun yang belum mengerti hanya mengerjapkan matanya polos.

"Teuki _hyung_?"

"_Eoh_?"

"Leeteuk _hyung_—ah maksudku Jung Soo _hyung_, maksudnya?"

Donghae mengacak rambut Kyuhyun gemas.

"Bocah bodoh! Artinya semua yang ku katakan waktu itu tidak benar. Aku tidak membenci mu jadi tenang saja" ulang Donghae lagi lebih jelas membuat Kyuhyun mengulas senyuman nya.

"Jadi sebenarnya kau sangat menyayangi ku kan, _hyung_?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil mengerjap polos, Donghae memalingkan tatapan nya dari Kyuhyun menuju pemandangan di hadapan mereka. Kyuhyun terkikik geli saat melihat semburat merah di pipi _hyung_ nya itu.

"Kyu sangat menyayangi mu, Bum _hyung_ juga Teuki _hyung_. Kalian selalu jadi panutan bagi Kyunnie. Teuki _hyung_ sosok yang lembut, baik, tegas dan pengertian. Bum _hyung_ sosok yang tenang juga sangat pintar, dia memberikan perhatian dengan cara nya sendiri haha kadang aku ingin menjadi sepertinya~"

"Dan kau…" Kyuhyun merubah posisi duduknya menjadi menyamping agar bisa menatap Donghae lebih jelas. Donghae hanya menatap Kyuhyun penasaran dengan apa yang akan di utarakan bocah itu.

"_Fishy hyung_ itu _childish_, manja, rusuh, ceroboh, _innocent_ , tidak bisa diam, ceria tapi menyebalkan"

"Yak!"

Donghae berdecak kesal mendengar penuturan Kyuhyun mengenai dirinya sedangkan bocah 8 tahun itu sudah tertawa lepas melihat ekspresi sang _hyung_ yang tidak terima dengan ucapan nya. Donghae merengut sebal dan melipat kedua tangan nya di depan dada.

"Aish, itu bukan aku tapi kau!" decak kesal Donghae yang masih tak terima. Kyuhyun menghela nafas setelah menghentikan acara tawanya.

"_Ne_ itu juga sifatku walaupun pastinya aku lebih baik darimu _hyung_, tapi karena itu kita ini mirip. Apa kau menyadarinya? Jung Soo _hyung_ dan Bum _hyung_ lebih banyak memiliki kesamaan begitu pula dengan kau juga aku hehe" terang Kyuhyun sambil menunjukan senyuman nya. Donghae terdiam sejenak hingga akhirnya ia mengangguk setuju.

Donghae tersentak saat tiba-tiba Kyuhyun memeluknya dengan erat. Ia ingin protes namun raut ceria Kyuhyun membuatnya mengurungkan niatnya itu.

"Hae _hyung_ tidak boleh berubah _nde_? Kyu sangat kesepian di rumah tanpa bertengkar dengan mu, tanpa teriakan, ejekan juga kecerobohan mu haha" Donghae tersenyum mendengar penuturan Kyuhyun.

"Siapa yang mau berubah? Aku senang melihat ekspresi mu jika kesal dan hampir menangis—hahaha" Kyuhyun menggembungkan pipinya membuat Donghae semakin tertawa geli.

"Kau menyebalkan _hyung_"

"Kau lebih menyebalkan Kyunnie haha"

Setelah mengucapkan itu Kyuhyun tak bersuara lagi. Ia hanya memeluk Donghae sambil memejamkan matanya menikmati setiap kehangatan yang menjalar dalam tubuhnya.

"Kyu…" Donghae membuka suara memecah keheningan yang terjadi sesaat. Kyuhyun hanya bergumam kecil untuk menanggapinya.

"_Mianhae_… Maaf untuk semua nya, a-aku sering menyakitimu. Memang awalnya aku kesal padamu tapi semuanya sudah berubah. _Jeongmal mianhae_ Kyu" lanjut Donghae lagi membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil dan semakin mengeratkan pelukan nya.

"_Gwenchana hyungie_~"

Keduanya kembali terdiam membiarkan suara angin yang menggesekan dedaunan yang terdengar. Donghae tersenyum saat melihat langit di tempat itu mulai berubah menjadi kemerahan. Sangat indah berkas cahaya oranye kemerahan itu memencar memenuhi lapangan tersebut.

Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukan nya dan menatap langit itu dalam diam membuat Donghae memperhatikan adiknya. Raut sendu tercetak di wajah manis Kyuhyun membuat Donghae mengerutkan dahinya.

"_Waeyo_ Kyu?" tanya Donghae penasaran. Kyuhyun menoleh dan tersenyum manis pada _hyung_ nya itu.

"Waktunya sudah habis _hyung_"

"_Eoh_?"

Kyuhyun terkikik geli melihat Donghae yang kebingungan dan tak mengerti dengan ucapan nya. Ia beranjak berdiri. Donghae yang masih di lingkupi kebingungan, terdiam sesaat sebelum mengikuti Kyuhyun untuk berdiri.

"Hae _hyung_…" Donghae menatap Kyuhyun intens.

"Bisakah kau mengatakan jika kau menyayangi adikmu ini?" tanya Kyuhyun tersirat permintaan membuat Donghae sedikit terkejut. Ia hanya menyengir lalu mengelus tengkuknya—malu jika mengungkapkan hal itu secara langsung.

"A-apa harus?" Kyuhyun mengangguk pasti dengan wajah polosnya membuat Donghae semakin salah tingkah.

"Itu permohonanku. Bisakah?"

Donghae menyerah. Raut memohon yang Kyuhyun tunjukan membuat pertahanan ego nya runtuh. Ia menghela nafas panjang lalu menatap Kyuhyun serius. Kedua tangannya terjulur dan memegang pundak Kyuhyun. Senyuman lembut terukir di wajah tampan Donghae.

"Tentu saja. _Hyung_ sangat menyayangi Kyuhyunnie, adik kecil hyung yang manis dan paling menyebalkan"

Kyuhyun tersenyum geli mendengar ucapan itu. Sepertinya kata 'menyebalkan' adalah cap special yang di berikan Donghae padanya.

"_Gomawo Fishy hyung_" balas Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum lebar.

Donghae hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum malu. Namun senyuman itu pudar seketika saat cahaya matahari kemerahan itu menerangi Kyuhyun dan membuat sosok itu terlihat transparan. Donghae mengerjapkan matanya berulang kali hingga mengucek kelopak matanya untuk memastikan apa yang lihat saat ini.

"K-kyu… Kau… Kau—"

"Waktunya sudah habis. Kyu harus pergi _hyung_" Kyuhyun menurunkan kedua tangan Donghae yang masih bertengger di bahu nya dan menggenggam kedua tangan itu erat.

"Pergi? Pergi kemana? Kyu—"

"_Gomawo_ untuk semua nya _hyung_. Berjanji padaku untuk tidak berubah sedikit pun. Kau tetap _fishy hyung_ ku yang menyebalkan dan selalu menghiburku. Kyu sangat menyayangi mu"

Donghae mulai panik saat Kyuhyun melepaskan tangan nya dan ketika dirinya hendak menyentuh adiknya itu lagi, tangan nya menembus tangan Kyuhyun. Nafas Donghae memburu, ia menggelengkan kepalanya.

"_Andwae_! Kyu mau pergi kemana? Hyung ikut. _Jebal_ jangan pergi… Kyu tidak boleh meninggalkan _hyung_ di sini" ucap Donghae dengan nada panik. Ia masih berusaha menyentuh Kyuhyun namun hasilnya sia-sia.

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum tipis, dapat terlihat matanya sudah berkaca-kaca. Sosok nya semakin transparan dan menipis. Tak ada suara yang bisa di keluarkan nya lagi. Hanya senyuman dan lambaian tangan yang bisa ia berikan pada Donghae yang sudah berteriak histeris dan panik memanggil nama nya. Donghae jatuh berlutut di rerumputan itu saat sosok Kyuhyun benar-benar hilang. Cairan bening langsung mengalir dari sudut matanya di sertai isakan dari bibirnya yang bergetar.

"Kyu… Kyu…"

.

.

.

**OOOooo****ßCMB oooOOO**

"_Eungghh_"

Kibum mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali ketika ia menyadari pergerakan dari tangan yang sedaritadi ia genggam. Ia menegakan posisi duduknya di kursi lalu mengalihkan tatapan nya ke arah _hyung_ nya yang tengah terbaring di ranjang ruang rawat ini. Donghae menggeliat gelisah dengan keringat dingin yang mulai keluar dari kulitnya, lenguhan dan gumaman kecil terdengar membuat Kibum cemas.

"Hae _hyung_… _Hyung_? _Ireona_!"

Kibum menggoncangkan tubuh Donghae dengan pelan untuk membangunkan kakaknya itu namun sepertinya sia-sia karena Donghae tak merespon.

"Kyu… Kyu—_Andwae_! Kyu jangan pergi"

"_Hyung_! Hae _hyung_… _ireona_!"

Racauan Donghae semakin membuat Kibum panik. Ia terus berusaha membangunkan _hyung_ nya hingga akhirnya ia menyerah. Kibum mengedarkan pandangan nya ke seluruh ruangan. Ia segera berlari menuju sofa di sudut ruangan menghampiri _hyung_ tertua nya yang masih tertidur di sana.

"Jung Soo _hyung_, _ireona. Hyung_~" Kibum mulai membangunkan Jung Soo yang sepertinya langsung tersentak saat tubuhnya sedikit di goncangkan. Ia menguap dan mengucek kelopak matanya lalu menatap Kibum dengan tatapan bertanya.

"_Waeyo_ Bummie?" tanya Jung Soo sembari melihat jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan nya—masih pukul 2 dinihari.

"Hae _hyung_… Dia…" Kibum bingung harus mengucapkan apa. Ia hanya menunjuk ke arah Donghae namun Jung Soo yang mengerti segera bangkit dari sofa dan menghampiri ranjang Donghae.

"Kyu… Kyunnie~ _Andwae_! Kyu!"

Sama seperti Kibum, Jung Soo panik dengan keadaan Donghae yang terus mengigau dalam tidurnya yang terlihat sangat gelisah itu. Sebagai _hyung_, ia mencoba tenang. Ia duduk di sisi kosong ranjang lalu menggenggam tangan Donghae serta menggoncangkan tubuh adiknya perlahan.

"Hae-_ah_? Donghae _ireona_ Hae…" ujar Jung Soo berulang kali di tengah kegiatan nya. Kibum hanya berdiri di samping ranjang dengan tatapan cemas.

"Hae, _ireona_… Donghae-_ah_!"

Jung Soo meninggikan nada suaranya tepat di samping telinga Donghae dan sedetik kemudian Donghae langsung membuka matanya—terkejut. Nafasnya memburu dengan mata yang sedikit membelalak.

"Hae? Syukurlah. Hae, ini _hyung_… _gwenchanayo_?" Jung Soo menepuk pipi Donghae untuk menyadarkan _dongsaeng_ nya itu akan kehadiran nya.

Donghae belum berucap apa pun, ia hanya terdiam membuat Jung Soo semakin cemas. Ia mengusap kening Donghae yang di penuhi keringat sambil terus memanggil nama adiknya itu.

Beberapa saat yang lalu pihak rumah sakit menghubungi keluarga Park untuk memberitahu jika kedua anggota keluarga mereka ada di rumah sakit karena mengalami kecelakaan. Dengan tergesa dan panik mereka semua segera menuju rumah sakit. _Uisa_ memberi kabar jika Donghae tak mengalami luka sedikit pun namun ia mengalami shock karena kecelakaan itu. Sedangkan Kyuhyun—

"Kyu! Kyuhyun… _hyung_, Kyuhyunnie _eodiga_? Kyunnie, Kyu!" pekik Donghae panik dengan mata bergerak gelisah. Ia berusaha bangun dari ranjangnya namun Jung Soo dan Kibum berusaha menahan nya.

Jung Soo berdecak kesal melihat Donghae yang berontak sambil memanggil nama Kyuhyun terus menerus, ia mengkhawatirkan jarum infuse yang tertancap di pergelangan tangan kiri Donghae terlepas dan melukai adiknya itu. Walaupun tidak terluka, kondisi Donghae cukup turun karena rasa shock yang di alami nya sehingga dokter memutuskan untuk memasang infuse padanya.

"Hae! Hae jangan seperti ini, tenanglah" ucap Jung Soo dengan nada tinggi.

"_Andwae_! Kyu… Kyu _eodiga_? Hae mau ketemu Kyu, dia tidak boleh pergi. Kyu tidak boleh pergi"

"Siapa yang pergi _eoh_? Tenanglah, Kyu tidak pergi kemana-mana" balas Jung Soo dengan lebih pelan sambil berusaha menatap dalam mata Donghae yang masih bergerak gelisah. Donghae menggelengkan kepalanya dan bulir bening mulai mengalir dari sudut matanya.

"Aku akan panggil _uisa_" ucap Kibum sambil menatap Jung Soo meminta persetujuan dari _hyung_ nya itu. Jung Soo mengangguk membuat Kibum segera berlari menuju keluar kamar.

"Kyu… hiks Kyu jangan pergi, Kyunnie tidak boleh pergi. _Hyung_, jangan biarkan Kyu pergi"

Jung Soo menatap nanar Donghae yang terus berontak, meracau sambil terisak. Ia tidak mengerti ada apa dengan _dongsaeng_ nya namun melihat Donghae seperti itu membuat nya sedih.

Jung Soo mendekatkan dirinya pada Donghae dan segera merengkuh tubuh adiknya itu dari samping membuat Donghae berhenti berontak seketika.

"_Sstt uljima_ Hae-_ah_" Jung Soo mengelus kepala Donghae lembut menenangkan Donghae yang masih terus terisak.

"Kyu… Kyu _eodiga_? Hiks… dia tidak boleh pergi, Jung Soo _hyung_-hiks"

"_Aniyo_. Kyu tidak pergi, Hae. Dia sedang tidur sekarang di kamar sebelah, tenanglah"

Donghae menghentikan tangisnya dan menatap Jung Soo dengan mata nya yang berair, mencari kepastian dari mata _hyung_ nya itu.

"_Jeong—mal_?" Jung Soo mengangguk mantap sambil memberikan senyuman tipisnya.

"Tapi… tapi Kyu bilang dia akan pergi. Dia meninggalkan ku sendirian, _hyung_. Hae takut… Hae takut Kyu pergi" ucap Donghae dengan nada bergetar.

Jung Soo menangkup pipi Donghae agar bisa menatap ke dalam manic mata adiknya itu. Donghae hanya terdiam menuruti _hyung_ nya.

"Kyu tidak pergi kemana pun. Dia ada di sebelah sedang tertidur di temani _appa_ dan _eomma_. Hae tidak perlu cemas _nde_?" ucap Jung Soo dengan nada lembut dan penuh penekanan di setiap katanya seakan memberikan kepastian pada _dongsaeng_ nya itu.

"Hae mau ketemu Kyu~" rengek Donghae sambil menarik-narik lengan Jung Soo.

"Jangan sekarang Hae. Biarkan Kyu istirahat _nde_? Kau juga harus istirahat. Besok Hae baru ke—"

"_Shireo_! Hae mau ketemu Kyu sekarang, _jebal hyung_ antarkan Hae!"

Jung Soo menghela nafas saat Donghae terus mendesaknya dan menatapnya penuh harap. Ia bingung harus berkata apalagi.

_**Cklek**_

Jung Soo menoleh saat mendengar suara pintu terbuka. _Uisa_ segera masuk ke dalam kamar tersebut bersama Kibum yang mengekori di belakangnya.

Donghae menggenggam erat tangan Jung Soo yang hendak berdiri untuk memberikan waktu kepada _uisa_ untuk memeriksa keadaan _dongsaeng_ nya itu. Donghae menatap Jung Soo dengan tatapan takut dan berharap agar tidak di tinggalkan. Jung Soo tersenyum mengerti lalu mengelus kepala Donghae pelan.

"_Gwenchana hyung_ di sini. Biarkan _uisa_ memeriksa mu dulu, _nde_?" ucap Jung Soo lembut. Donghae menggelengkan kepalanya cepat.

"_Shireo_! Hae tidak mau di periksa, Hae baik-baik saja. Kyu… Hae mau ketemu Kyunnie!" pekik Donghae yang mulai kesal karena permintaan nya tak kunjung di turuti. Jung Soo menghela nafas.

"Biar _uisa_ lihat periksa sebentar ya? Hae memang baik-baik saja, _uisa_ hanya ingin memastikan"

Donghae semakin mencengkram tangan Jung Soo saat _uisa_ itu menghampiri nya dan mulai menyentuhnya. Ia berontak membuat Jung Soo menahan tubuhnya agar bisa di periksa sejenak.

"_Shireo_! Hae mau ketemu Kyu!"

"Kyu? Ah Hae harus di periksa dulu jika ingin bertemu _dongsaeng_ mu, _otte_?"

Donghae terdiam ketika mendengar ucapan _uisa_ yang tidak di kenalnya itu. Ia memperhatikan wajah _namja_ paruh baya itu dengan intens dan ia terdiam saat _uisa_ mulai memeriksanya.

"Kyu… _Uisa_ pasti tahu keadaan Kyu bukan? Bagaimana keadaan nya?" tanya Donghae dengan nada sedikit tinggi dan tidak sabaran. _Uisa_ menatap Donghae sejenak lalu tersenyum.

"_Gwenchana_. Dongsaeng mu baik-baik saja. Sepertinya kepala nya terbentur pembatas jalan tadi, kau ti—"

"_Mwo_?! Kyu terluka? Jung Soo _hyung_, Kyu terluka? Dia terluka karena aku mendorongnya? _Hyung_! Kyu… Kyu…"

Jung Soo kembali menghela nafas nya entah untuk keberapa kalinya. Ia sedikit merutuk _uisa_ di dalam hati karena memberitahu keadaan Kyuhyun di saat yang tidak tepat. Donghae kembali berontak dan menarik-narik tangan Jung Soo.

_Uisa_ yang sedikit terkejut dengan sikap Donghae hanya bisa terdiam sambil menatap Jung Soo bingung. Jung Soo hanya tersenyum maklum.

"Bagaimana keadaan Donghae, _uisa_?" tanya Jung Soo mengabaikan Donghae yang terus merengek dan meracau seorang diri. Tangan nya sudah cukup nyeri di tarik terus menerus oleh Donghae.

"Itu… Ah! Dia baik-baik saja. Tapi shock nya masih belum hilang" terang uisa itu serius sesekali melirik ke arah Donghae.

"Biarkan dia istirahat untuk menstabilkan kondisinya lagi. Apa perlu saya memberikan obat penenang sekarang?" tambah _uisa_ itu sedikit khawatir dengan Donghae yang terus berontak dan berteriak itu. Jung Soo langsung mengibaskan tangannya.

"Tidak perlu _uisa_. Saya akan mengurusnya, _kamsahamnida_"

_Uisa_ hanya menganggukan kepalanya mengerti lalu mulai meninggalkan kamar itu setelah Jung Soo meminta nya dengan sopan.

"Jung Soo _hyung_! Kau tidak mendengarkan ku! Aku mau bertemu dengan Kyu, dia terluka! Dia terluka karena aku!" teriak Donghae marah karena sedaritadi ucapan nya di abaikan begitu.

Kibum yang sedaritadi hanya diam di dekat ranjang sedikit tersentak kaget karena teriakan itu. Ia hanya menatap _hyung_ nya itu cemas namun ia terdiam—tak tahu harus melakukan apa sekarang.

Jung Soo mengalihkan tatapan nya pada Donghae lalu menggenggam kedua tangan Donghae erat untuk menghentikan Donghae yang ingin turun dari ranjangnya.

"Donghae-_ah_, dengarkan _hyung_—"

"_Hyung_ lepas! Hae mau melihat Kyu! Dia terluka—hiks dia terluka karena Hae, lepas lepas _hyungie_~"

Racauan Donghae memotong ucapan Jung Soo yang masih menghadapi _dongsaeng_ nya itu dengan sabar. Donghae terus berontak dan menangis membuat hatinya benar-benar berdenyut sakit. Ia hanya ingin menenangkan Donghae dan membuatnya tenang.

_**Tes!**_

Donghae terdiam seketika saat melihat setetes air mata meluncur indah dari manic mata _hyung_ kesayangan nya itu. Ia mengerjapkan matanya yang berair. Jung Soo tersenyum melihat Donghae yang sudah cukup terdiam. Ia semakin mengeratkan gemaman tangan nya.

"Dengarkan _hyung_. Kyu terluka bukan karena Hae, itu—"

"Tapi aku yang mendorongnya dengan keras! Kalau aku tak mendorongnya pasti dia tak akan terbentur pembatas jalan, dia pasti baik-baik saja karena truk itu bisa berhenti atau lebih baik jika truk itu menabrak ku jadi aku juga terluka sama sepertinya"

"Donghae! _Jebal_ jangan berkata begitu. Kau mau membuat kami semakin khawatir jika semua itu terjadi _eoh_?" Jung Soo menatap ke dalam mata Donghae dengan tajam membuat Donghae mulai menundukan kepalanya untuk menghindari tatapan itu. Jung Soo menyentuh dagu Donghae dan membuat nya kembali mendongakan kepala dan menatap mata _hyung_ nya.

"Siapa yang tahu jika truk itu akan berhenti tepat pada saat nya. Jika kau tidak mendorong Kyu mungkin dia bisa terluka lebih parah lagi. Kau sudah melakukan yang tepat, Hae… jadi jangan salahkan dirimu sendiri" ucap Jung Soo dengan lembut.

"Dia berdarah. Aku ingat, orang-orang itu mengatakan kepala nya berdarah…" gumam Donghae. Jung Soo hanya tersenyum.

"_Ne_ tapi sekarang dia sudah baik-baik saja"

Donghae menundukan kepalanya kembali, Jung Soo mengelus rambut Donghae dengan lembut.

"Hae mau melihat Kyu" gumam Donghae lagi dengan lirih.

"_Ne_, _hyung_ akan antarkan Hae besok untuk menemui Kyu tapi sekarang kau harus istirahat dulu _nde_? Ini masih jam 3, biarkan Kyu tidur. Hae mau lihat Kyu cepat sembuh kan?" Donghae menganggukan kepalanya sekali membuat Jung Soo tersenyum.

Jung Soo mulai membantu Donghae kembali berbaring di ranjangnya kemudian menyelimuti adiknya itu. Ia mengecup kening Donghae yang mulai memejamkan matanya.

"Jung Soo _hyung_…"

"Heum?"

"_Hyung_ harus di sini. Jangan tinggalkan Hae" Donghae kembali menggenggam tangan Jung Soo dengan erat. Jung Soo hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala melihat tingkah Donghae yang manja dan kekanakan itu. Namun ia hanya maklum toh ia juga senang Donghae sudah sadar walau membuat sedikit keributan di tengah pagi buta ini.

Jung Soo membenarkan posisi duduknya di sebelah Donghae yang sudah memejamkan matanya. Ia terus mengelus kepala Donghae hingga adiknya itu kembali terlelap.

"Kibummie" Jung Soo mengalihkan tatapan nya pada Kibum yang masih berdiri diam di tempatnya sambil memperhatikan keduanya. Ia melambaikan tangan kirinya yang bebas dari genggaman Donghae untuk memanggil Kibum.

Kibum pun mendekati kedua _hyung_ nya lalu duduk di kursi yang sudah ia duduki tadi. Ia menatap Donghae dengan tatapan nanar, ia sedikit bernafas lega melihat Donghae sudah tenang dalam tidurnya lagi.

"_Mianhae hyung_, aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa tadi. Aku tidak berguna" sesal Kibum tanpa mengalihkan tatapan nya dari Donghae.

Jung Soo mengacak rambut Kibum gemas lalu tersenyum lebar membuat Kibum menatapnya dengan tatapan bertanya.

"Kau sudah memanggil _uisa_, jangan berkata seperti itu lagi Bummie" ucap Jung Soo. Kibum hanya mengangguk paham.

"Bummie…" panggil Jung Soo lagi pada Kibum yang masih fokus memperhatikan Donghae. Kibum pun hanya membalas dengan gumaman pelan.

Namun Kibum mulai mengalihkan tatapan nya pada Jung Soo karena hyung nya tak kunjung melanjutkan ucapan nya. Ia menatap ke dalam manic coklat Jung Soo.

"Waeyo hyung?" tanya Kibum penasaran.

"Kibummie, kau… I-itu…" Kibum menaikan sebelah alisnya mendengar ucapan Jung Soo yang terbata dan belum mengucapkan kata intinya. Ia terus memperhatikan Jung Soo serius dan meneliti setiap lekuk wajah hyung nya tersebut.

Jung Soo menghela nafas pelan sebelum mengukir senyuman lembutnya membuat dimple manisnya terlihat.

"Tidurlah di sofa, kau pasti lelah duduk sejak tadi"

Kibum hanya terdiam sambil menatap Jung Soo heran sejenak. Namun akhirnya ia menggelengkan kepala nya menolak perintah _hyung_ nya. Ia mengulurkan tangan nya lalu menggenggam tangan Donghae yang tengah menggenggam tangan Jung Soo. Ia tersenyum tipis.

"Aku mau duduk di sini saja sampai Hae _hyung_ bangun" ucap Kibum sambil menatap Jung Soo polos. Ada perasaan haru yang sungguh memenuhi relung hatinya mendengar dan melihat Kibum saat ini.

"Tadi aku sempat melihat ke kamar Kyu. Aku berniat memberitahu _appa_ dan _eomma_ kalau Hae _hyung_ sudah sadar tapi mereka tertidur jadi aku tak tega membangunkan nya" cerita Kibum sembari menyandarkan kepalanya di sisi kosong ranjang. Ia mengelus tangan Donghae lembut.

"_Gwenchana_. Mereka pasti lelah" balas Jung Soo. Kibum mengangguk menyetujui ungkapan _hyung_ nya itu.

"Apa Bummie merasa kesal pada _appa_ dan _eomma_?" Jung Soo mulai mengelus surai hitam Kibum dengan lembut. Kibum hanya terdiam menikmati sentuhan nyaman dari tangan _hyung_ nya. Kemudian ia menggeleng menanggapi pertanyaan Jung Soo.

Ya, kedua orang tua mereka sudah menceritakan hal sebenarnya tadi saat menunggu Donghae dan Kyuhyun. Tentu saja Jung Soo dan Kibum terkejut dengan pernyataan itu namun mereka hanya mengulas senyuman. Tidak ada rasa kesal dan marah karena di bohongi oleh orang tuanya sendiri toh ini semua demi kebaikan mereka. Dan mereka sadar jika _appa_ dan _eomma_ tidak melakukan hal itu, mereka tak akan bisa tinggal berempat sendiri dan menjadi lebih dekat seperti sekarang. Cukup banyak keuntungan walau di tengah kesulitan dan kerumitan masalah yang ada.

"Aku sama sekali tidak kesal pada mereka" gumam Kibum membuat Jung Soo semakin melebarkan senyuman nya.

"_Hyung_ sendiri?"

"_Hyung_? Tentu saja tidak. Walaupun cukup terkejut tapi _hyung_ sadar karena itu lah kita semua bisa sedekat ini sekarang"

Kibum tersenyum lalu menganggukan kepalanya. Setelah nya ia mulai memejamkan matanya, rasa kantuk memang sudah menderanya sejak tadi. Jung Soo pun hanya tersenyum memperhatikan wajah Kibum yang terlihat tenang dan damai setelah adiknya itu terlelap. Ia menatap Donghae dan Kibum bergantian.

Memory tentang keadaan mereka hampir sebulan yang lalu sebelum semua kejadian dimana orang tua nya pergi hingga kenangan saat tinggal bersama selama kurang lebih 4 tahun itu kembali berputar di pikiran nya. Bagaimana hubungan nya dengan ketiga _dongsaeng_ nya. Rasa canggung yang terjadi saat berdekatan dan berbicara dengan mereka. Tak ada curahan hati dan waktu berkumpul bersama yang cukup banyak.

Sekarang…

Semua nya terasa berbeda. Jung Soo menatap Kibum intens. _Dongsaeng_ yang dulunya ia kira pendiam, dingin dan cuek itu pun terlihat berubah di matanya. Kibum menjadi lebih terbuka pada dirinya, Kibum yang sudah mulai bisa menceritakan apa yang mengganjal pikiran nya dan tak canggung jika saling berdekatan lagi. Sifat asli Kibum yang tenang, berpikir panjang bahkan sebenar nya jahil itu sudah bisa di lihat dengan jelas oleh Jung Soo.

Sedangkan Donghae… Haha tak banyak perubahan yang di rasakan oleh Jung Soo pada adik pertamanya itu. Mungkin karena lebih banyak waktu bersama, ia sudah mengerti cukup banyak sifat Donghae. Namun ia baru menyadari ada beberapa hal yang masih di sembunyikan oleh Donghae darinya contohnya tentang bagaimana perasaan nya, kemarahan nya yang tersimpan selama mereka hanya tinggal berdua. Tapi Jung Soo sadar semua kemarahan Donghae sudah lenyap sejak _namja_ itu mengutarakan nya beberapa hari yang lalu. Banyak hal lagi yang sudah berubah dari sikap Donghae yang Jung Soo sadari maupun tidak sadari.

Jung Soo mengalihkan tatapan nya ke arah daun pintu kamar. Ia menerawang jauh keluar pintu. Kyuhyun… _Dongsaeng_ kecilnya, ia juga senang karena sekarang Kyuhyun sudah sangat dekat dengan nya. Kyuhyun adalah anak yang ceria walaupun ada beberapa pikiran dan kesedihan dalam hatinya. Bocah itu selalu berusaha tertawa dan membuat suasana menjadi lebih berwarna walaupun di saat-saat tertentu ia tetap anak kecil yang masih belum berpikir panjang, rapuh dan perlu perhatian ekstra.

Jung Soo tersenyum geli saat wajah polos, ceria bahkan jahil Kyuhyun berputar di pikiran nya. Haaahh~ hanya beberapa jam tidak melihatnya, Jung Soo sudah merindukan _dongsaeng_ nya itu. Sejak tadi ia memang menunggu Donghae karena sudah ada _appa_ dan _eomma_ yang menemani Kyuhyun di kamarnya.

Jung Soo menyandarkan punggungnya di dinding kepala ranjang. Ia menghela nafas lega kemudian mulai memejamkan matanya.

'_Terimakasih Tuhan… Kau telah mengabulkan doa ku selama ini. Sekarang tolong jaga kebersamaan kami untuk selama nya, aku pun akan berusaha mempertahankan nya. Demi keluarga ku, demi ketiga dongsaeng kesayangan ku, amin'_

.

.

.

**OOOooo****ßCMB oooOOO**

Sang waktu seakan berputar begitu cepat. Dari malam, pagi hingga siang kini sudah berlalu tak menghiraukan beberapa orang yang terkadang menginginkan agar sang waktu berjalan lebih lambat. Suara detikan jam itu masih terdengar memenuhi sebuah ruangan dengan background putih dan aroma obat yang terkuar di udara.

"Kenapa belum bangun juga _eoh_?"

Entah sudah berapa kali suara gumaman itu beradu dengan detikan jam di tambah dengan helaan nafas dari seorang anak yang tengah duduk di kursi sebelah ranjang ruang rawat ini. Seperti tak ada rasa bosan dan lelah, dia duduk di kursi itu selama beberapa jam. Ia hanya termenung memperhatikan seorang anak yang masih setia terbaring di ranjang dengan mata terpejam.

"Kyu~ _ppalli ireona_"

Donghae kembali berucap memecah keheningan yang terjadi. Dia hanya seorang diri di ruang rawat _dongsaeng_ nya itu. Tuan dan nyonya Park beberapa saat lalu pulang ke rumah untuk mengambil beberapa barang dan pakaian yang di perlukan. Sedangkan Jung Soo dan Kibum tengah pergi ke kantin untuk membeli beberapa makanan.

"Bocah jangan membuatku khawatir. Kau sudah tertidur cukup lama, _pabbo_. Apa tidak lelah tidur terus _eoh_?" ujar Donghae lagi sembari memainkan jemari Kyuhyun berharap _dongsaeng_ nya itu segera sadar.

Waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 4 sore dan Kyuhyun masih belum sadarkan diri. Dokter mengatakan itu tidak perlu khawatir tapi tetap saja rasa cemas itu terus menyelimuti hati keluarga Park.

Donghae menopang dagu nya dengan tangan kiri sedangkan tangan kanan nya masih setia memainkan jemari Kyuhyun. Ia memperhatikan wajah Kyuhyun untuk kesekian kalinya. Raut pucat masih tercetak jelas di tambah perban yang membalut luka di sekitar keningnya. Kelopak mata itu terus menutup dan enggan membuka sama seperti bibir yang terlihat kering itu tetap saja terkunci. Beberapa luka goresan terlihat di lengan kanan Kyuhyun yang masih belum kering seluruhnya.

"_Hyung_ akan belikan kau es krim, ah! _hyung_ juga akan belikan kaset game apa pun yang kau mau, tapi _jebal_ bangun sekarang, Kyunnie~" Donghae mengelus helai rambut Kyuhyun yang terlihat kusut.

Kenangan dari mimpi atau apa lah itu yang Donghae lewati semalam bersama Kyuhyun kembali berputar membuat hati nya berdesir dan mata nya mulai memanas. Ucapan Kyuhyun yang mengatakan akan pergi terus terngiang. Donghae menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun erat seakan tak ingin sosok itu pergi seperti di dalam mimpinya.

"Kyu… Kyu _ppalli ireona_~ _hyung_ ingin melihat senyum mu lagi sekarang" gumam Donghae dengan suara mulai bergetar. Jika bisa ia ingin berteriak dan menggoncang tubuh Kyuhyun agar terbangun, namun itu hanya perbuatan bodoh yang justru bisa memperburuk keadaan adiknya.

"Kyunnie—"

_**Cklek**_

"Hae, _kka hyung_ belikan kau _bungeoppang_"

Jung Soo dan Kibum yang baru saja masuk ke dalam kamar pun terdiam di tempat memperhatikan Donghae yang kembali meneteskan air matanya sambil bergumam sendiri. Kedua saling melempar tatapan sebelum menghampiri Donghae juga Kyuhyun.

Jung Soo segera mendekap Donghae dari belakang dan mengusap rambut adiknya itu sedangkan Kibum hanya duduk di sedikit sisi kosong ranjang Kyuhyun.

"Kyunnie belum bangun juga _hyung_. Cepat bangunkan dia~" rengek Donghae pada Jung Soo tanpa mengalihkan tatapan nya pada Kyuhyun. Jung Soo menghela nafas nya, ia bingung harus berkata apa lagi untuk menenangkan _dongsaeng_ nya itu. Sudah berbagai kalimat dan alasan ia utarakan sejak pagi tadi.

"Sudah Hae, Kyu akan bangun nanti. Dia hanya kelelahan jadi biarkan dia tidur dulu"

"Dia sudah terlalu lama tidur _hyung_!"

Jung Soo beralih ke samping Donghae dan memaksa Donghae untuk menghadap ke arahnya. Ia mengulurkan tangan nya menghapus jejak air mata di pipi Donghae. Hanya senyuman lembut yang ia berikan berharap agar Donghae mengerti keadaan yang terjadi sekarang.

"Lebih baik kau makan dulu, _nde_?" Jung Soo mengambil satu bungeoppang kesukaan Donghae dan memberikan nya pada adiknya itu. Donghae hanya menatap kue itu tak minat lalu menggelengkan kepala. Raut cemas semakin tercetak di wajah Jung Soo. Tentu saja cemas, Donghae selalu menolak untuk makan sejak tadi pagi. Ia selalu mengatakan akan makan jika Kyuhyun sudah sadar.

"Kyu, lihat… _fishy hyung_ mu tidak mau makan sebelum kau bangun. _Ppalli ireona_ dan marahi dia! Atau sekalian kau makan semua makanan nya saja biarkan dia kelaparan"

Celetukan Kibum membuat Jung Soo dan Donghae mengalihkan tatapan nya pada bocah itu. Kibum hanya menatap Kyuhyun sembari menepuk pelan punggung tangan Kyuhyun. Donghae memberikan _glare_ nya pada Kibum sedangkan Jung Soo hanya tersenyum geli.

"_Ne_ Kyunnie, _hyung_ akan berikan bungeoppang ini padamu saja. _Ireona_ Kyu!" timpal Jung Soo membuat Donghae semakin kesal. Hei, bungeoppang itu kesukaan nya dan ia juga ingin memakan nya.

"_Hyung_!"

"_Waeyo_? Kau tidak mau kan? Kka Kibummie ini untuk mu dan sisanya berikan saja pada Kyu nanti" goda Jung Soo sambil memberikan sepotong bungeoppang pada Kibum yang langsung di terima bocah itu kemudian ia juga mengibaskan plastic berisi kue ikan itu ke hadapan Donghae.

Donghae segera merampas plastic itu dan memeluknya. Ia menggembungkan pipinya kesal dengan kelakuan _hyung_ nya yang menurutnya menjengkelkan.

"Aku berniat memakan nya setelah Kyunnie sadar bukan nya tidak mau memakan nya" bantah Donghae "Ah! Kau tidak perlu khawatir Kyu, _hyung_ akan membagi nya dengan mu tapi hanya sedikit saja _nde_?"

Jung Soo dan Kibum sontak tertawa mendengar celetukan dari Donghae yang menurut mereka lucu di tambah dengan wajah Donghae yang merengut sebal di tambah kadar kepolosan seperti itu.

Donghae hanya bisa memutar bola matanya malas mendengar tawa dari kakak dan adiknya. Namun ia terkesiap saat melihat sebuah pergerakan pada jemari Kyuhyun. Ia terdiam dan dengan serius memperhatikan Kyuhyun dari atas hingga bawah.

"Kyu!"

Tanpa sadar Donghae memekik keras saat ia kembali melihat jemari Kyuhyun yang bergerak. Jung Soo dan Kibum sontak menatap Donghae bingung namun mereka segera mengalihkan tatapan nya pada Kyuhyun.

"Kyu… Kyunnie!"

Donghae berdiri dan lebih mendekati Kyuhyun. Senyuman lega melihat pergerakan pada adiknya itu masih terlihat di wajahnya. Ia menatap Kyuhyun penuh harap. Jung Soo beralih menuju sisi kanan ranjang untuk mendekati Kyuhyun. Kibum hanya diam seperti posisi semula, ia mengelus punggung tangan Kyuhyun dan menatap adik nya penuh harap juga.

Kelopak mata yang terpejam itu berusaha untuk membuka walau terlihat sangat sulit. Lenguhan pelan terdengar dari bibir yang terkatup membuat tiga orang itu semakin bernafas lega. Nama Kyuhyun terus di serukan oleh ketiga _hyung_ yang menanti _dongsaeng_ nya itu segera membuka matanya.

"Kyu… Kyu~"

Setelah beberapa saat, perlahan kelopak mata itu mulai membuka menampilkan manic indah yang sejak tadi tersembunyi. Kyuhyun menatap ruangan itu dengan tatapan sayu, kelopak matanya masih belum terbuka sempurna. Lampu itu terasa begitu terang bagi retina matanya.

"Kyu!" pekik Donghae senang melihat Kyuhyun sudah membuka matanya. Jung Soo hanya tersenyum lebar sambil mengelus rambut Kyuhyun pelan. Kibum pun hanya bisa menghela nafas lega dan tersenyum lebar.

"_H-yung_…" gumam Kyuhyun sangat lirih ketika menyadari tiga wajah _hyung_ nya sudah berada di sekitar nya dan menatapnya penuh rasa kelegaan.

"K-kalian be-risik—"

"Kyunnie~"

Mata Kyuhyun langsung terbuka sempurna saat tiba-tiba Donghae memeluknya dengan erat karena terlalu senang. Kyuhyun yang masih lemas itu pun tak bisa menolak walaupun dia merasa sedikit sesak di peluk seperti itu. Ia mengibaskan tangan kirinya yang terbebas dari jarum infuse.

"Hae, lepaskan Kyunnie! Kau membuat nya sesak" pekik Jung Soo sedikit keras. Donghae yang terkejut pun langsung melepaskan pelukan nya dan menatap Kyuhyun cemas.

"_Mianhae_ Kyu~"

Kyuhyun hanya diam, memejamkan matanya dan mengatur nafasnya yang belum stabil.

"Kyu, _gwenchanayo_?"

Kyuhyun kembali membuka matanya dan menatap Jung Soo yang masih terlihat cemas. Ia tersenyum tipis untuk menenangkan _hyung_ nya itu. Tatapan nya beralih kepada Kibum.

"Bum _hyung_" panggil Kyuhyun lirih. Kibum hanya tersenyum lembut lalu menganggukan kepalanya. Ia mengambil tangan Kyuhyun dan menggenggam nya erat.

Kyuhyun kembali mengalihkan tatapan nya. Ia tersenyum melihat wajah Donghae yang sudah menatapnya penuh kecemasan dan air mata yang sudah memenuhi pelupuk matanya.

"Hae _hyung_…" panggil Kyuhyun masih dengan nada pelan dan lemahnya. Donghae mengusap kelopak matanya dengan kasar lalu mulai tersenyum lebar.

"_Pabbo_! Kau tidur lama sekali, dasar bocah"

"Hae _hyung—bogoshippo_…"

Donghae kembali memeluk Kyuhyun tidak seerat sebelumnya. Kyuhyun hanya terdiam, memejamkan matanya menikmati kehangatan yang tersalur dari pelukan itu.

Jung Soo dan Kibum saling melempar tatapan kemudian mulai mengulas senyuman senang melihat pemandangan indah di hadapan mereka.

Donghae melepaskan pelukan nya setelah beberapa saat. Ia tersenyum lalu mengelus pipi Kyuhyun yang terasa dingin. Kyuhyun hanya mengerjapkan matanya polos.

"Jangan membuatku cemas lagi, _arrachi_?" ucap Donghae dengan pelan dan lembut. Kyuhyun hanya menganggukan kepalanya sekali membuat Donghae tersenyum geli. Ia menatap ke dalam kedua manic coklat Kyuhyun.

"_Mianhae_… _Jeongmal mianhae_ Kyunnie, _hyung_—"

"_Aniyo_. Hae _hyung_ tidak salah apapun" potong Kyuhyun sembari melebarkan senyuman nya yang masih terlihat lemah.

"Kyu yang salah. Harusnya Kyu tidak melakukan itu. Kyu—"

_**Cup~**_

Mata Kyuhyun membulat saat Donghae mengecup keningnya yang di balut dengan perban. Donghae tersenyum melihat Kyuhyun yang menatapnya tidak percaya.

"_Gwenchana_. Lupakan semua nya" balas Donghae.

Donghae mulai menyengir lebar sembari mengelus tengkuk nya—salah tingkah karena Kyuhyun masih saja menatapnya seperti itu. Kyuhyun hanya terdiam walau hatinya sudah bersorak girang dengan apa yang di lakukan Donghae padanya. Ini pertama kalinya Donghae mencium kening nya seperti itu.

Kyuhyun terkesiap saat ekor matanya menangkap Jung Soo yang sudah beranjak dari tempatnya dan sekarang tengah memeluk Kibum. Ia segera mengalihkan tatapan nya terfokus pada Kibum.

"Bum _hyung_—menangis?" gumam Kyuhyun tidak percaya saat menyadari wajah Kibum yang sudah di basahi air mata.

Gumaman Kyuhyun sontak membuat Donghae ikut menoleh ke arah Kibum dan ia juga tak kalah terkejutnya mendapati adiknya sudah menangis seperti itu. Ia beralih menatap Jung Soo meminta penjelasan namun kakaknya itu hanya tersenyum canggung lalu menggeleng—bingung.

"Kibummie~ kenapa justru kau yang menangis?" tanya Donghae sedikit cemas.

Kibum hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan semakin menyembunyikan wajahnya dalam pelukan Jung Soo seakan tak ingin ada yang melihat tangisan nya. Ia terisak pelan membuat Jung Soo mengelus punggung _dongsaeng_ nya itu dengan lembut.

"Bum _hyung_~"

Mata Kyuhyun mulai berkaca-kaca, ia tidak pernah bisa melihat Kibum yang menurutnya kuat itu menangis.

"Hae _hyung_… Kyu—hiks" isak Kibum pelan setelah berhasil mengontrol dirinya. Ia masih menyembunyikan wajahnya walaupun Jung Soo mulai melonggarkan pelukan nya. Jung Soo sendiri tak tahu kenapa Kibum menangis. Ia hanya menyadari ketika Donghae mengecup kening Kyuhyun, _dongsaeng_ nya itu mulai meneteskan air mata karena itu ia segera menghampiri Kibum dan memeluknya.

"_Waeyo_?" tanya Donghae penasaran.

"Bum _hyung_—hiks jangan menangis~"

"Ya bocah! Jangan ikut menangis, aish!"

Donghae mengacak rambutnya bingung ketika Kyuhyun mulai ikut terisak dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Ia menatap Kibum dan Kyuhyun bergantian dengan penuh tanda tanya. Kyuhyun hanya menggembungkan pipinya menahan tangisan dengan tatapan fokus pada Kibum.

Jung Soo melepaskan pelukan nya dan segera menghapus air mata Kibum yang menundukan kepalanya.

"_Gwenchana_?" tanya Jung Soo, Kibum hanya menganggukan kepalanya sekali kemudian mengambil nafas dalam.

"Kibummie—Bum _hyung_~"

Kibum menegakan wajahnya lalu mengalihkan tatapannya pada Donghae dan Kyuhyun yang sudah memanggilnya meminta penjelasan. Kibum menggaruk kepalanya sambil tersipu malu di tatap seperti itu oleh kakak dan adiknya.

"Itu… Biasanya aku yang menjadi saksi kalau kalian bertengkar. Dan sekarang, aku tak menyangka melihat kalian seperti tadi, Hae hyung dan Kyu membuatku… _heum_–terharu" ucap Kibum pelan terlihat malu-malu menyatakan alasan kenapa ia menangis sebelumnya. Setelah mengucapkan itu, ia hanya bisa menundukan wajahnya.

"_Mwoya_?!"

Donghae dan Kyuhyun saling pandang setelah mendengar penuturan Kibum, memikirkan kebenaran dari ucapan itu. Sedangkan Jung Soo sudah tertawa lalu mengacak rambut Kibum gemas. Memang selama ini, sadar atau tidak sadar Kibum lah yang lebih sering menjadi saksi apa saja yang terjadi antara Donghae dan Kyuhyun baik melihat secara langsung maupun Donghae yang menceritakan nya.

"Aish Kibummie kau ini…" Donghae memalingkan wajahnya yang sudah memerah karena malu mengingat apa yang ia lakukan tadi. Ia juga reflek mengecup kening Kyuhyun.

Berbeda dengan Donghae, Kyuhyun justru ikut tertawa pelan bersama Jung Soo melihat kedua _hyung_ nya tersipu malu seperti itu. Ini pemandangan yang lucu dan Kyuhyun tak ingin melewatkan nya. Jung Soo pun menggelengkan kepala nya lalu merangkul Donghae juga Kibum masih dengan tawa yang membuat kedua adiknya itu menggembungkan pipinya kesal di tertawakan.

"_Aigoo_~ Kyuhyunnie sudah sadar?"

"_Eoh_? _Appa? Eomma_? _Eommaaaa_~~"

Sebuah suara menginterupsi keempatnya, mereka menoleh dan mendapati _appa_ juga _eomma_ mereka sudah berdiri di ambang pintu sambil membawa beberapa tas. Kyuhyun memekik senang, tak percaya dengan apa yang di lihatnya. Orang tua nya sudah pulang?

Nyonya Park segera berhambur menghampiri Kyuhyun dan memeluk anak bungsu nya itu.

"_Chagi-ya_, bagaimana keadaan mu? Kau membuat eomma cemas sayang, kau baik-baik saja kan?" Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk pasti dengan senyuman lebar yang masih menghiasi wajahnya. Nyonya Park pun menghela nafas lega sambil mengecup pipi dan mengusap wajah Kyuhyun.

Tuan Park tersenyum lega. Ia menaruh tas berisi beberapa baju Kyuhyun dan Donghae juga perlengkapan lain nya. Setelahnya ia menghampiri Kyuhyun dan mengecup kening anak nya itu. Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum senang.

"_Eomma_, _appa_~ kapan kalian pulang? Kyu sangat merindukan kalian. Tega nya kalian meninggalkan Kyunnie~" Kyuhyun merengut sebal walaupun matanya sudah berair menatap kedua orang tua nya bergantian.

"_Appa_ dan _eomma_ membohongi kita, Kyu. Mereka tidak pergi ke Hawaii, huh!"

"_Eoh_?"

Kyuhyun mengerjapkan matanya menatap Donghae bingung setelah _hyung_ nya itu berucap dengan pipi menggembung kesal. Ia menatap kedua orang tuanya juga Donghae bergantian meminta penjelasan. Tuan dan nyonya Park memang sudah menceritakan semua nya pada ketiga anak mereka kecuali Kyuhyun tentunya.

"_Mianhae_ sayang. _Eomma_ senang melihat mu sudah sadar. _Eomma_ juga sangat merindukan Kyunnie~ Nanti akan eomma jelaskan padamu, _nde_?" nyonya Park mengelus kepala Kyuhyun yang masih menatapnya penuh tanda tanya.

Namun raut bingung Kyuhyun segera berganti dengan ringisan saat sebuah denyutan sakit ia rasakan di kepalanya. Melihat Kyuhyun meringis sakit sambil memegangi kepala nya pun membuat keluarga Park menatap sang bungsu dengan cemas.

"_Waeyo_ Kyu? _Gwenchanayo_?"

"Apa kepala mu sakit, _chagi-ya_?"

Kyuhyun hanya mampu menganggukan kepalanya, ia memejamkan matanya untuk menetralisir rasa sakit itu. Donghae segera menekan tombol untuk memanggil dokter yang ada di dinding dekat meja nakas. Namun karena lama tak ada yang kunjung datang, Kibum segera berlari keluar kamar memanggil perawat ataupun dokter untuk memeriksa keadaan sang _dongsaeng_.

.

.

**OOOooo****ßCMB oooOOO**

Malam semakin larut dan udara semakin dingin menusuk tulang. Sepi… Satu kata itu yang menggambarkan suasana rumah sakit di malam hari. Walaupun beberapa security masih berkeliling menjaga sekitar rumah sakit dan perawat yang berjaga 24 jam, lorong-lorong gedung itu tetap terlihat sepi. Ketenangan sangat terjaga apalagi di waktu selarut malam ini guna pasien bisa beristirahat dengan baik.

Suasana tenang juga dapat di rasakan di sebuah ruang rawat kelas vip hingga sebuah lenguhan memecah keheningan yang terjadi. Bocah 8 tahun yang terbaring di ranjang itu mulai menggeliat pelan dalam tidurnya.

Kyuhyun membuka matanya yang terasa lengket lalu sedikit menguceknya dengan punggung tangan kirinya. Setelah beberapa saat ia pun mengerjapkan matanya memandang langit-langit kamar yang putih bersih. Ia menguap kecil menandakan bocah itu masih merasakan kantuk namun kerongkongan nya terasa kering. Kyuhyun berusaha merubah posisi nya menjadi terduduk dan mengalihkan tatapan nya menuju meja nakas mencari segelas air. Keberuntungan belum ia dapatkan, gelas yang ada di meja terlihat kosong. Helaan nafas itu pun mengutarakan kekecewaan nya.

Dispenser air ada di dekat sofa dan tak mungkin dia berjalan ke sana sekarang. Kyuhyun mengumpat infuse yang sedikit menyusahkan nya. Tatapan Kyuhyun beralih ke arah sofa, di sana terlihat sang _appa_ tengah tertidur dengan wajah lelahnya.

_Maafkan aku appa… kau pasti lelah tapi justru menunggu ku di sini. Mianhae aku menyusahkan kalian~_

"Hae _hyung_…"

Kyuhyun kembali mengalihkan tatapan nya kepada seseorang yang setia duduk di kursi sebelah ranjang nya. Ia sedikit terkejut karena sebelum ia tertidur setelah makan malam, Donghae duduk di tempat itu dan sekarang _hyung_ nya masih berada di sana. Ia mengulas senyuman tipis. Walaupun merasa bersalah ketika melihat raut lelah di wajah _hyung_ nya namun tak bisa di pungkiri ia sangat senang. Donghae sangat perhatian pada nya hari ini.

Tangan Kyuhyun terjulur mengelus pelan helai rambut Donghae namun bocah itu langsung menarik tangan nya saat Donghae menggeliat dan menegakan posisi duduknya. Seperti orang linglung, Donghae menoleh ke kanan dan kiri entah mencari apa hingga tatapan nya terfokus pada Kyuhyun yang tengah menatapnya.

"Kyu? Kau bangun?" tanya Donghae sembari mengacak rambutnya lalu menguap. Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum geli.

"Kyu haus, _hyung_" jujur Kyuhyun membuat Donghae mengalihkan tatapan nya ke gelas kosong di meja nakas.

"_Chakkaman_" balas Donghae dengan senyuman manisnya. Ia segera beranjak dari kursi dan mengambil gelas itu.

Donghae beralih menuju dispenser untuk mengambilkan air kemudian kembali ke ranjang Kyuhyun dan menyerahkan gelas itu pada sang _dongsaeng_ yang menantinya.

"_Kka_ minumlah"

"_Gomawo hyung_" Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar lalu mengambil gelas itu dan segera meminumnya. Rasa segar kembali di rasakan nya setelah air itu mengaliri kerongkongan nya yang kering.

Selagi Kyuhyun minum, Donghae beralih menuju sofa. Ia merapatkan selimut yang di gunakan sang _appa_.

"Dimana _eomma_, Teuki _hyung_ dan Bum _hyung_?" tanya Kyuhyun sembari meletakan gelas itu kembali di meja nakas.

"Sekarang kau memanggil Jung Soo _hyung_ dengan Teuki _eoh_?" Donghae kembali duduk di kursinya dan menatap Kyuhyun yang tengah menganggukan kepalanya.

"Karena dia yang paling special dan mengerti kita jadi Kyu ingin memanggilnya Leeteuk" terang Kyuhyun. Donghae hanya tersenyum geli.

"Mereka pulang ke rumah. Besok Jung Soo hyung dan Kibummie harus sekolah terutama Jung Soo _hyung_ sudah mulai test jadi _appa_ memaksa mereka pulang tadi"

"Lalu kenapa kau di sini _hyung_?"

"Kau tidak suka aku menunggu mu di sini _eoh_?"

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya lalu menyengir lebar. "Kyu sangat senang kau di sini tapi besok kau harus sekolah juga kan? _Hyung_ tidak boleh terlalu lelah juga"

"Kau mengkhawatirkan ku? Haha" Donghae tertawa kecil lalu menepuk tangan Kyuhyun pelan. Kyuhyun hanya tersipu malu.

"_Gwenchana_. Aku masih punya izin dokter jadi besok aku tak akan sekolah. Aku sudah membujuk _appa_ dan _eomma_ agar bisa menemani mu dulu selama di rumah sakit" Kyuhyun menatap Donghae tidak percaya namun senyuman senang terpantri di wajahnya.

"_Gomawo hyung_" ucap Kyuhyun tulus. Donghae hanya tersenyum sebagai balasan.

Setelahnya mereka hanya terdiam. Tak ada yang berniat mengeluarkan suara. Donghae lebih asyik memainkan jemari Kyuhyun yang sepertinya menarik untuk nya sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya memperhatikan kelakuan _hyung_ nya yang kekanakan itu. Ia menahan tawanya saat melihat raut Donghae yang lucu.

"_Fishy hyung_~" panggil Kyuhyun akhirnya. Donghae menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan bertanya.

"Kemarin… sepertinya aku bermimpi bermain bersama mu _hyung_. Tapi aku tak ingat seluruhnya, hanya beberapa saja yang bisa ku ingat dari mimpi itu" cerita Kyuhyun yang langsung membuat Donghae menatapnya serius. Senyuman lebar terlukis di wajahnya.

"_Jinja_? Apa bermain bola di sebuah lapangan lalu setelahnya kita duduk di rerumputan?" Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya lalu memiringkan kepalanya heran.

"Bagaimana _hyung_ tahu?" Donghae terkikik geli lalu beranjak dari kursi dan beralih duduk di sisi kosong ranjang Kyuhyun. Ia mengacak rambut Kyuhyun pelan.

"Karena aku juga bermimpi seperti itu. Apa kita bertemu di mimpi? Haha"

"Benarkah? Waahh~ Hae _hyung_ pasti merindukan ku jadi kau memimpikan ku seperti itu. Aku tak menyangka kalau kau sangat menyayangi ku, _hyungie_~" kagum Kyuhyun sambil menatap Donghae dengan mata berbinar. Donghae menjitak pelan kepala _dongsaeng_ nya itu lalu menggelengkan kepalanya.

"_Appo_~" ucap Kyuhyun sambil mengusap hasil jitakan _hyung_ nya itu dengan raut di buat kesakitan.

"_Gwenchana_? _Aish mianhae_, kau sih menyebalkan" Kyuhyun tertawa kecil melihat wajah Donghae yang berubah cemas. Donghae mendengus sebal melihatnya.

"Tapi aku benar-benar senang karena mimpi kita sama, _hyung_. Heum… kau tidak akan pergi dari rumah lagi kan? Kyu merindukan mu" jujur Kyuhyun sambil menundukan kepalanya.

Donghae tersenyum lalu mulai membawa Kyuhyun dalam pelukan nya. Ia mengusap kepalanya pelan. Kyuhyun hanya terdiam sembari memejamkan matanya.

"Aku tahu kau pasti merindukan _hyung_ mu yang tampan ini—haha. _Ne, nado_ Kyunnie"

Perasaan hangat itu di rasakan oleh keduanya dan entah kenapa Kyuhyun mulai terisak. Hal ini yang selalu ia harapkan. Pelukan dan ucapan Donghae membuatnya terharu. Ia membalas pelukan Donghae dengan tangan kirinya, tangan kanannya tidak bisa banyak di gerakan karena jarum infuse itu.

"Hae _hyung_… hiks"

"Sstt, jangan menangis. _Hyung_ tidak suka melihatmu menangis, Kyu" bisik Donghae pelan walaupun mata nya sendiri sudah berair dan memerah. Kyuhyun pun menurutinya. Walau masih terisak kecil, ia tak menangis.

Donghae melepaskan pelukan nya lalu menghapus air mata Kyuhyun. Ia tersenyum geli melihat Kyuhyun menggembungkan pipinya menahan tangis "Ayo senyum, Kyunnie~"

Kyuhyun mulai menarik sudut bibirnya mengulas sebuah senyuman yang masih sedikit di paksakan.

"_Fishy hyung pabbo_! Mana bisa aku tersenyum kalau aku ingin menangis sekarang"

"Ya! Aish anak ini… Kau sudah sakit masih saja menyebalkan"

"Itu karena kau lebih menyebalkan _hyung_~"

Donghae mendengus sebal karena Kyuhyun terus membalas ucapan nya.

"Baiklah. Aku tidak akan bersikap menyebalkan lagi. Aku akan berubah seperti Jung Soo _hyung_ atau Kibummie saja, puas kau Kyuhyunie, _dongsaeng_ ku tersayang?" ucap Donghae dengan senyuman super manis namun justru membuat Kyuhyun bergidik.

"_Andwae_! Jangan berubah!" pekik Kyuhyun sambil menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. Donghae tersenyum jahil lalu mendekatkan wajahnya kepada Kyuhyun masih dengan senyuman.

"_Waeyo_ Kyunnie? _Hyung_ kan ingin berbuat baik pada adik kecil ku ini~"

"_Andwae_! Aku sudah punya satu _hyung_ yang bersikap sangat lembut lalu satu _hyung_ yang perhatian jadi kau harus tetap menjadi _hyung_ ku yang menyebalkan untuk menghiburku" ucap Kyuhyun dengan wajah polosnya membuat Donghae merengut seketika mendengar penuturan _dongsaeng_ nya itu.

"Ya! Apa kau tidak bisa memuji ku dengan kata-kata yang lebih bagus _eoh_?" Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aniyo. Itu karena kau memang menyebalkan fishy hyung~"

"Aish bocah! Kau lebih menyebalkan dariku"

"Aww~ Haeww hyuwng ap-poww~~"

Karena merasa kesal sekaligus gemas, Donghae mencubit kedua pipi chubby Kyuhyun dan sedikit menariknya. Ia tertawa geli melihat _dongsaeng_ nya itu meringis.

"Cepat katakan kalau _hyung_ mu ini yang terbaik dan paling tampan" titah Donghae masih dengan tawanya. Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya, tangan kirinya berusaha menepis tangan Donghae namun hasilnya sia-sia.

"_Arrawsow_! Tapiww lewpawwss duluw!"

Donghae melepaskan cubitan nya lalu mengelus pipi Kyuhyun yang sedikit memerah karena ulahnya. Kyuhyun memberikan _hyung_ nya _death glare_ menyalurkan rasa kesalnya. Kenapa aku punya hyung ajaib seperti orang ini sih? Huh!

"Kka cepat katakan!"

"Donghae _hyung_ adalah hyung kuyang paling tampan tapi sangaaatt menyebalkan~!"

"Setidaknya itu lebih baik—haha"

Donghae menepuk-nepuk pelan kepala Kyuhyun sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya memutar bola matanya malas.

_Cup~_

Kyuhyun terpaku saat Donghae mengecup kedua pipinya juga pucuk kepalanya dengan lembut. Ia mengerjapkan matanya polos menatap _hyung_ nya yang sudah menyengir lebar. Donghae mengacak rambut Kyuhyun pelan. Kyuhyun mulai mengulas senyuman manisnya.

"_Gomawo_ sudah menyelamatkan ku kemarin, _hyung_" Kyuhyun tersenyum tulus. Ia sadar jika hyung nya tidak mendorong nya kemarin, dia pasti sudah tertabrak truk "Kyu senang Hae _hyung_ baik-baik saja. Kalau _hyung_ terluka, Kyu pasti akan menyalahkan diri ku sendiri"

"_Gwenchana_, kau terluka begini juga karena aku—_mianhae_. _Kka_ sudah malam, tidurlah lagi. Anak kecil apalagi sedang sakit tidak boleh tidur selarut ini" ucap Donghae lembut membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum. "Tapi Kyu baru terbangun~"

"Heum. Tapi kau harus banyak istirahat dan sekarang saatnya tidur" Kyuhyun menekuk wajahnya kesal, ia masih ingin mengobrol banyak dengan Donghae sekarang.

"Hoaamm~ _hyung_ juga mengantuk Kyunnie. Apa kau tega melihat ku begini _eoh_? _Hyung_ juga perlu tidur" ujar Donghae lagi sambil menunjukan ekspresi mengantuknya pada Kyuhyun yang hanya tersenyum geli.

"Itu karena kau masih kecil dan manja, _hyung_ jadi cepat mengantuk~"

" Ya ya ya terserah kau saja _evil maknae_. Sekarang tidur!"

Donghae mulai membantu Kyuhyun untuk kembali berbaring di ranjangnya. Ia sedikit panik saat Kyuhyun meringis karena _dongsaeng_ nya itu tak sengaja menarik jarum infusnya. Kyuhyun tersenyum menenangkan.

"Hae _hyung_ tidur di sini saja~" Kyuhyun menggeser sedikit tubuhnya dan memberikan sedikit ruang kosong di ranjangnya.

"Kau kira tubuhku ini kecil _eoh_? Sudahlah" tolak Donghae sembari membenarkan posisi tidur Kyuhyun dan menyelimuti tubuh adiknya itu.

"Tapi Kyu mau tidur di dekat _fishy hyung_~" rengek Kyuhyun membuat Donghae terkikik geli "Lihat siapa yang manja _heum_?" Kyuhyun menggembungkan pipinya mendengar ejekan itu.

"_Hyung_ di sini, Kyu. Tidurlah" Donghae mengurungkan niatnya untuk turun dari ranjang Kyuhyun dan kembali duduk di kursi. Ia tetap duduk di sisi ranjang dan mulai memainkan helai rambut Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun pun mulai memejamkan matanya. Ia menggenggam tangan kiri Donghae erat dan meletakan nya di dadanya. Kehangatan itu kembali di rasakan nya membuat bocah itu tersenyum. Donghae hanya terdiam masih dengan kegiatan nya. Ia memperhatikan Kyuhyun yang sudah terlelap dalam tidurnya. Wajah bocah itu tenang dan damai. Donghae mulai menyandarkan kepalanya di dinding kepala ranjang dan memejamkan matanya.

"_Jal jayo_ Kyuhyunnie…"

**.**

**.**

**-To be Continued-**

.

.

Yeay akhirnya bisa ngapdet juga~ haha

Baru jeda 4 hari dari trakir apdet, jadi masih tergolong cepet kan? /slaped/

Lye gak lagi UN kok, untungnya udah lulus xD cuma lagi males aja *eehhh /di gampar reader/

Kalian benar semua nya~ bcmb memang akan segera berakhir \(^-^)/ mungkin chap depan atau 2 chap lagi deh. Ah iya kemarin keceplosan ngomong gyumbul, iya itu artinya gyu gembul wkwk

Chap ini penuh HaeKyu moment *-*/\ tapi maaf kalo tidak memuaskan bahkan mengecewakan~

Masalah Kibum chap depan ya ^^

Oke la~ Mianhae kalo lye sering miss dalam absen nama kalian ya, lye edit n apdetnya di hp sih jadi susah juga plus mata seliwer kayaknya _-_

Jeongmal KamsaHae~ see ya next chap!

LyELF

**Special Thanks to :**

Riekyumidwife, niez, Chojjee, Kim Soo Jin, DewiDestriaPutri, 92line, aoihime no rinha, gyu1315, Blackyuline, EvMar, xoxory, FitriMY, sfsclouds, aninkyuelf, IrumaAckleschia, ndah951231, AyuClouds69, kkyu32, kyuqie, lianpangestu, cece, yolyol, hikmajantapan, Aulia, cho-i-chahyun, bella0203, shintalang, ratnasparkyu, haekyu, arumfishy, qyukey, kadera, Hana Ajibana, gaemgyu0321, ichaElfs, bryan ryeohyun, dew'yellow, ChoYeonRin, ay, Ryeohyun, vha Chandra, MissBabyKyu, Arum Junnie, readerfanpit, Sachiko Yamaguchi, Anonymouss, RTDhilla, YouraUkeKyu, KimCha, nestyinez, sparkyu amore, Gyurievil, heeeHyun, AngeLeeteuk, Augesteca, TikaClouds2124, yayaELFsparkyu, and all Guest


	13. Chapter 12

_**BE CLOSE MY BROTHERS**_

.

.

_**Main Cast**__** :**_

Park Jung Soo / LeeTeuk

Lee Donghae as Park Donghae

Kim Kibum as Park Kibum

Cho Kyuhyun as Park Kyuhyun

.

_**Genre**_ : Family – Brothership

.

_**Rated**_ : T

_**Warning**_ : Typo (s), bad plot, gaje, bored

_**Disclaimer**_ : All cast isn't mine. They're belong to God and themselves. But, all story and plot is mine!

**LyELF **

.

**-Enjoy reading-**

**.**

**.**

**OOOooo****ßCMB oooOOO**

_**PART 12**_

Angin berhembus cukup kencang. Memainkan daun-daun yang tergantung rapi di dahan pepohonan. Bergerak seirama dengan hembusan angin itu. Pucuk daun yang rapuh tak mampu menahan hembusan angin membuatnya harus terlepas dari ranting pohom. Hingga akhirnya daun-daun itu terlepas dari induknya dan terbang bebas sekaligus pasrah mengikuti arah angin. Satu daun mulai terbang turun dan akhirnya jatuh di sebuah telapak tangan yang tengah membuka.

Senyuman terpantri di wajah bocah yang sedaritadi duduk di kursi roda nya. Duduk diam sambil memejamkan matanya menikmati hembusan angin segar di taman belakang sebuah rumah sakit swasta. Kelopak matanya yang tertutup perlahan terbuka, menampilkan sepasang manic coklat jernih yang terlihat indah. Ia menundukan kepalanya menatap sebuah daun yang sudah ada di atas telapak tangan nya.

Tangan itu mulai memainkan daun berwarna hijau yang terlihat segar, memutar-mutar pucuknya seakan daun itu adalah mainan yang cukup menarik.

"Bum _hyung_…"

Suara pelan itu menggelitik pendengaran seorang anak lain yang tengah duduk di bangku taman berwarna putih. Anak yang bernama Kibum itu mengalihkan pandangan nya dari buku menuju ke wajah _dongsaeng_ yang tengah duduk kursi roda hadapan nya. Mata berobsidian coklat kehitaman itu menatap onyx berwarna coklat cerah.

Kibum menarik sudut bibirnya membentuk senyuman maut yang bisa membuat orang ketagihan untuk melihatnya.

"_Waeyo_? Apa mau kembali ke kamar sekarang?" tanya Kibum yang tengah menatap Kyuhyun yang sudah tersenyum lebar.

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya lalu menunjukan daun yang masih di pegang nya. Kibum mengernyit sesaat sebelum menganggukan kepala seakan mengerti maksud dari _dongsaeng_ nya. Tangan Kibum mulai menutup buku yang sedaritadi di bacanya sembari menemani Kyuhyun yang meminta nya jalan-jalan ke taman belakang rumah sakit.

"Apa buku itu menarik?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil menunjuk buku yang ada di tangan Kibum.

"Heum… Lumayan"

Kibum menaikan alisnya sebelah melihat Kyuhyun menggembungkan pipinya dan menunjukan ekspresi kesal.

"Tapi sedaritadi kau membaca nya seakan buku itu lebih menarik daripada _dongsaeng_ mu ini" Sontak anak berambut hitam pekat itu tertawa pelan mendengar penuturan adik nya. Ia meletakan buku nya di bangku lalu mengacak rambut Kyuhyun pelan.

"_Mianhae_, Kyu sendiri hanya diam dan menutup mata seperti itu" balasnya dengan nada geli. Kyuhyun sedikit meringis namun mulai mengembalikan senyuman manis di wajahnya.

"Sudah sore… Sebaiknya kita masuk, Kyu"

"Sebentar lagi _hyung_. _Jebal_~ Kyu bosan berada di kamar"

Kyuhyun menangkupkan kedua tangan nya di depan dada dan memasang tampang memelas pada _hyung_ nya. Sungguh ia merasa bosan berada di kamar beraroma obat tersebut. Ini adalah hari kedua ia di rawat dan rencana nya ia akan keluar esok hari. Tangan nya sudah terbebas dari jarum infuse sejak siang tadi namun entah mengapa ia masih belum di izinkan pulang ke rumah. Inilah yang membuat Kyuhyun merutuk _namja_ paruh baya yang berstatus sebagai dokter nya. Tidak tahukah _namja_ itu jika bocah 8 tahun ini membenci rumah sakit? Huh!

"Bum _hyung_…"

"Heum?"

Mata kedua saudara itu kembali saling tatap. Kibum tersenyum saat melihat pancaran bahagia dalam manic adik nya.

"Apa _hyung_ tahu? Kyu sangaaatt senang~"

Dan benar dugaan Kibum! Adik nya memang sedang senang dan mata nya sudah memberitahu kan hal itu terlebih dahulu sebelum bibir itu melontarkan kata-kata.

"Teuki _hyung_… _Fishy hyung_… Bum _hyung_… Kalian semua membuat Kyu senang hari ini"

Kyuhyun tak bisa menyembunyikan kebahagiaan yang melingkupi seluruh lerung hatinya. Sejak kemarin hingga hari ini, Kyuhyun merasa seperti terbang ke langit dengan seluruh curahan perhatian dari kedua orang tua juga ketiga _hyung_ nya. Rasa sakit dan perih yang masih sering di rasakan dari luka di kepala dan goresan di tangan tidak sebanding dengan rasa bahagia yang di dapatnya.

"_Ne, hyung_ juga sangat senang" balas Kibum membuat Kyuhyun semakin melebarkan senyuman nya. Jika _hyung_ nya tentu ia akan lebih senang lagi.

"Kyu berharap bisa selalu seperti ini. Selalu berkumpul bersama kalian. Itu kebahagian Kyunnie" ungkap Kyuhyun tulus.

Obsidian Kibum yang menatap teduh Kyuhyun tadi tiba-tiba berubah. Tatapan mata itu berubah menjadi sendu. Senyuman Kyuhyun sedikit memudar saat menyadari perubahan dari tatapan sang _hyung_. Segera Kibum mengalihkan tatapan nya saat Kyuhyun menatap nya intens dan menyelidik ke dalam matanya. Kupu-kupu berwarna kuning bercorak hitam dan putih sekarang menjadi perhatian nya.

"Bum _hyung_… _Waeyo_?"

Kyuhyun menatap Kibum dengan tatapan bertanya. Ia sangat yakin ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada _hyung_ nya itu. Sejak dua minggu lalu, tatapan sendu dari manic Kibum masih menjadi misteri bagi nya. Ia kira itu hanya sementara namun buktinya hingga saat ini, ia masih bisa melihat tatapan sendu itu.

"Haha kenapa? Aku tidak apa-apa"

Kibum tertawa pelan sambil merapikan helai rambutnya yang sedikit di acak oleh hembusan angin. Ia masih menatap ke arah depan, tak menghiraukan Kyuhyun yang masih menatapnya. Meneliti seluruh ekspresi yang di tunjukan sang _hyung_ baik yang terlihat maupun tersembunyi.

"Apa _hyung_ masih belum percaya pada Kyunnie? Apa _hyung_ masih meragukan Kyu sebagai _dongsaeng_ yang bisa berbagi denganmu?"

Pertanyaan Kyuhyun membuat Kibum beralih menatap adik nya lagi. Ada sirat bersalah dari wajah stoic itu. Dengan cepat Kibum menggelengkan kepalanya. Kyuhyun hanya diam memperhatikan setiap gerak gerik Kibum.

"Aku percaya pada Kyu dan Kyu adalah _dongsaeng_ ku. Jangan berkata seperti itu lagi" balas Kibum dengan nada tegas dan penuh penekanan.

"Bum _hyung_ … adalah _hyung_ yang paling sulit ku tebak. Ada banyak hal dari mu yang tidak bisa Kyu tebak jika _hyung_ tidak mengatakan nya. Walaupun Kyu sangat penasaran tapi Kyu hanya bisa menunggu _hyung_ menceritakan nya"

Keheningan seketika terjadi. Tak ada yang membuka suara nya kembali seakan membiarkan suasana taman yang tenang menjadi semakin sunyi. Langit yang tadi sudah memerah mulai beranjak menggelap. Samar-samar rembulan mulai tampak untuk menyinari seluruh permukaan bumi.

"Impian dan kebahagiaan. Mana yang lebih baik?"

Kyuhyun mengerutkan dahi nya mendengar gumaman dari Kibum yang terus menerawang jauh ke depan. Tidak mengerti maksud dari ucapan Kibum membuat bocah itu hanya terdiam. Menanti Kibum melanjutkan kata-katanya. Dan entah mengapa Kyuhyun bisa merasakan jantung nya berpacu lebih cepat.

"Saat kita harus memilih salah satu… mana yang seharusnya di pilih? Terkadang kebahagiaan tidak membuat kita bisa meraih impian. Dan saat kita meraih impian maka kebahagiaan bisa di dapatkan juga bukan?"

Sungguh Kyuhyun tidak mengerti apa yang di bicarakan oleh Kibum. Ucapan Kibum terdengar begitu berat dan merumitkan bagi nya. Bagaimana Kibum bisa merangkai kata seperti itu? Apa karena terlalu sering membaca membuat kosakata bocah menjadi lebih banyak dan ia bebas mengeluarkan rangkaian kata tersirat?

"_Hyung_…"

Kibum menoleh dan menatap Kyuhyun dengan senyuman tipis. Senyuman dari _hyung_ nya tak kunjung membuat Kyuhyun menarik sudut bibirnya. Kepalanya kembali berdenyut sakit. Entah karena luka di kening nya atau karena di paksa berpikir.

"Apa impian Kyunnie? Beritahu aku…" ujar Kibum dengan nada serius.

Kyuhyun tak kunjung menjawab pertanyaan sederhana dari kakak nya. Ia terdiam meneliti obsidian Kibum yang menatap dalam matanya. Otak nya tengah bekerja mencari dan merangkai apa impian paling di inginkan. Hembusan angin yang mulai dingin itu semakin menggelitik permukaan kulit membuat bulu roma sedikit berdiri.

"Kalian…"

Akhirnya setelah beberapa saat terdiam Kyuhyun membuka suara nya kembali. Menggerakan bibirnya yang terkatup dengan begitu lirih. Kibum mengernyit mendengar ucapan sang _dongsaeng_ sembari menajamkan pendengaran nya.

"Impian Kyunnie adalah kalian. _Appa_, _eomma_, Jung Soo _hyung_, Hae _hyung_ dan Bum _hyung_. Bisa selalu melihat dan bersama kalian. Hanya itu impian terbesar Kyu"

Kibum terkesiap mendengar penuturan dari adik nya. Jawaban yang tidak ia duga sebelumnya. Ia termenung menatap seluruh permukaan wajah Kyuhyun yang mulai membentuk senyuman manis walaupun sarat—sangat tipis.

Keheningan kembali terjadi. Kedua bersaudara itu hanya saling menatap dan menyelidik ke dalam manic di hadapan nya. Saling berbicara lewat pandangan mata tanpa sepatah kata pun yang terlontar.

"_Gomawo_…"

Ucapan Kibum membuyarkan lamunan Kyuhyun. Ia menatap Kibum yang sudah memberikan senyuman lembut dan kedua mata itu terlihat membentuk _eye smile_. Senyuman itu tentu membuat Kyuhyun balas tersenyum sadar maupun tidak sadar.

"_Gomawo_ Kyunnie"

Kyuhyun memejamkan kedua matanya saat Kibum mengecup kening nya yang terbalut perban putih. Bum _hyung_… hanya dua kata itu yang terus di rapalkan Kyuhyun di dalam hati berulang kali. Mata yang sempat terpejam itu kembali terbuka saat sebuah buku sudah berada di pangkuan nya dan Kibum sudah berdiri di belakang kursi roda nya.

"Kita kembali ke kamar sekarang. Mereka pasti sudah mencari kita"

Baru saja Kyuhyun ingin membuka mulutnya untuk berucap, Kibum sudah mendahului nya berbicara. Akhirnya ia pun hanya terdiam tanpa menolak saat Kibum mendorong kursi roda nya kembali ke dalam rumah sakit. Pergelangan kaki kanan nya yang sedikit bengkak karena membentur aspal sekaligus terkilir membuat nya mau tak mau duduk di kursi ini.

"Kyu percaya pada Bum hyung dan Kyu sangat menyayangi mu, _hyung_" ucap Kyuhyun di tengah perjalanan nya menyusuri lorong rumah sakit menuju ke lift yang akan membawa mereka ke kamar rawat di lantai 3. Kyuhyun memeluk novel yang tidak terlalu tebal yang ada di pangkuan nya lalu tersenyum manis seakan memberi salam pada setiap orang yang mereka lewati.

.

.

.

**OOOooo****ßCMB oooOOO**

Hembusan napas memecah keheningan yang terjadi di sebuah ruang rawat. Tak ada suara yang terdengar sejak beberapa saat yang lalu. Hanya detikan jarum jam dan hembusan angin dari pendingin ruangan yang menyelimutinya sejak tadi. Hingga akhirnya seorang bocah yang tengah duduk di kasur nya menghela napas panjang.

Kyuhyun mengedarkan pandangan nya ke seluruh penjuru ruangan. Sepi! Hanya ada dirinya sendiri di kamar rawat nya ini. Berulang kali ia menoleh kearah jam dinding yang tergantung indah. Jarum jam itu terasa begitu lama. Hampir 10 kali ia menoleh dan jarum pendek dari jam tersebut masih saja menunjuk angka 3. Bocah itu menggembungkan pipi nya kesal. Merutuk jam yang berputar sangat lambat.

Bocah itu beralih menatap seorang _yeoja_ yang notaben adalah _eomma_ nya sendiri yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi dengan membawa beberapa buah apel yang baru saja di cuci nya. Nyonya Park tersenyum menyadari anak bungsu nya tengah memperhatikan kegiatan nya sekarang. _Yeoja_ itu meletakan buah itu di mangkuk kaca besar yang ada di meja nakas.

"_Waeyo_ Kyunnie?" tanya nya lembut. Kyuhyun menghela napas nya kembali lalu menunduk pasrah.

"Bosaaannn _eomma_!" balas nya dengan ekspresi menyedihkan namun justru membuat sang _eomma_ terkikik geli.

"Sabarlah, sebentar lagi Hae akan kemari"

Nyonya Park beralih duduk di kursi dengan membawa piring, pisau dan sebuah apel berwarna merah segar.

"Hae _hyung_ lama padahal dia bilang akan datang secepat kilat, huh!"

Kyuhyun melipat kedua tangan nya di depan dada masih dengan ekspresi di buat kesal sekaligus menyedihkan. Bocah 8 tahun yang sudah menempati kamar rawat itu selama tiga hari sangat merasa bosan hari ini. Bagaimana tidak? Sejak pagi hanya ada _eomma_ yang menemani. Sesekali _uisa_ beserta _kanhosa_ yang datang untuk memeriksa dan memberikan obat.

Tidak seperti hari kemarin yang sepanjang hari hingga sore ia di temani oleh Donghae yang masih izin dari sekolah. Hari ini Donghae terpaksa kembali ke sekolah karena sang _appa_ yang menyuruhnya. _Appa_ bilang tidak ada guna nya Donghae berada di rumah sakit. Dia tidak sakit dan Kyuhyun sudah ada _eomma_ yang menemani toh ia juga akan pulang hari ini. Jadi lebih baik _hyung_ pecinta ikan nya itu sekolah. Haaahh~ tidak tahukah _appa_ jika Kyuhyun membutuhkan salah satu kakak nya itu untuk melepaskan nya dari rasa bosan?

Kyuhyun memperhatikan nyonya Park yang tengah serius mengupas buah untuk di makan bocah itu nanti. Dengan telaten tangan lembut itu menggerakan pisau mengupas kulit apel yang tidak di sukai Kyuhyun—ia lebih suka memakan daging buah tanpa kulitnya.

Semakin lama memperhatikan kegiatan sang _eomma_ semakin membuat bocah itu terlarut dalam pikiran nya sendiri. Dan sekarang pikiran nya sudah melayang pergi tak berada di tempat itu. Ekspresi Kyuhyun mulai berubah sedikit murung dan bocah itu tanpa sadar meremas selimut yang ada di kasurnya.

Pembicaraan nya dengan Kibum di taman kemarin sore kembali berputar di tambah dengan kenangan saat ia pergi berdua _hyung_ nya itu ke toko buku. Beberapa kali memikirkan hal itu membuat Kyuhyun mulai merangkai kepingan _puzzle_ yang akan membentuk sebuah kata kunci. Namun ia menolak dengan beberapa hal yang sudah terpikirkan oleh nya. Berharap agar semua yang di duga nya tidak menjadi nyata.

"Kyu!"

Lamunan Kyuhyun buyar saat panggilan cukup keras itu menyelusup dalam pendengaran nya. Matanya mengerjap polos menatap sang _eomma_ yang sudah menatapnya bingung namun cemas.

"Kau melamun? Apa ada yang sakit _chagi-ya_?" tanya nyonya Park cemas ketika mendapatkan anak nya hanya terdiam dengan pandangan kosong.

Kyuhyun membuka mulutnya hendak bertanya ada apa dan mengutarakan kebingungan nya namun sebelum terlaksana otak nya sudah bisa menangkap maksud ucapan _eomma_ nya. Cengiran lebar pun ia persembahkan untuk ibu nya itu.

"Hehe _gwenchana eomma_. Kyu hanya bosan~" ucapnya sedikit berdusta. Tidak mungkin ia menceritakan keadaan salah satu _hyung_ nya pada sang eomma tanpa tahu pasti apa yang terjadi.

"Jangan melamun _chagi_. Kau membuat _eomma_ cemas"

"_Ne, mianhae_"

Nyonya Park kembali mengerjakan kegiatan nya yang tertunda—mengupas kulit apel. Kyuhyun kembali terdiam dan untuk kedua kalinya ia memperhatikan _eomma_ nya itu. Namun kali ini ia tak membiarkan pikiran nya melayang lagi.

"_Eomma_…" panggil Kyuhyun lirih yang di balas dengan gumaman singkat dari _yeoja_ cantik di sebelah ranjangnya.

Bocah itu terdiam sesaat sebelum mengeluarkan pertanyaan yang membuat hatinya gelisah sejak semalam. Merangkai kata agar tidak terbaca maknanya secara langsung.

"Mempertahankan harapan atau melepas nya demi kebaikan. Mana yang akan _eomma_ pilih?"

Nyonya Park kembali menghentikan kegiatan nya. Ia meletakan pisau yang ia pegang di piring kemudian beralih menatap Kyuhyun. Belum ada kata yang terucap namun Kyuhyun sudah menggigit bibir bawahnya. Sang _eomma_ pun tak langsung menjawab pertanyaan anaknya. Ia lebih memilih meneliti ekspresi Kyuhyun dan menggunakan _feeling_ nya sebagai ibu untuk membaca apa yang di pikirkan anak itu.

Kyuhyun mulai memainkan jemari tangan nya salah tingkah dengan tatapan ibu nya. Namun ia terpaku saat sang _eomma_ tersenyum begitu lembut dan hangat. Sungguh ia selalu merasa tenang melihat senyuman khas dari _eomma_ nya itu. Dan senyuman itu tidak ada yang menyamai—ah! ada satu orang yang menyamai nya. Jung Soo _hyung_… Ya, sepertinya hanya hyung tertua nya itu yang mewarisi senyuman lembut dan khas dari sang _eomma_.

"Setiap orang selalu memiliki harapan di dalam hati masing-masing. Ada kalanya kita harus mempertahankan harapan karena harapan itu adalah motivasi kita untuk berusaha. Namun kadang kita harus rela saat harapan tidak bisa terwujud…"

Nyonya Park memberi jeda sejenak dari ucapan nya agar anaknya yang masih tergolong kecil itu bisa menangkap maksud nya. Ia tahu Kyuhyun itu cerdas sehingga ia yakin anak bungsu nya bisa menangkap maksud ucapan nya.

"Dan ketika harapan tidak terwujud jangan pernah menjadi sedih dan putus asa. Satu harapan pupus maka kau hanya perlu membuat sebuah harapan baru yang lebih baik dari harapan sebelumnya. Karena harapan kita tidak hanya satu. Ada banyak harapan didalam hati ini"

Kyuhyun termenung mendengarkan dengan serius setiap kata dari _eomma_ nya. Mencerna, menyusun dan merangkai setiap kata itu menjadi jawaban yang ia cari sebelumnya.

"Saat kau mampu melakukan hal itu maka kau sudah menekan rasa egois yang tertanam di bagian terdalam hati yang mungkin akan berontak meminta agar semua harapan kita terwujud"

Tangan lembut sang _eomma_ yang mengelus pucuk kepala Kyuhyun membuat bocah itu menatap ke dalam manic indah _yeoja_ cantik itu.

"Kyunnie mengerti maksud _eomma_ kan?"

Kyuhyun menganggukan kepalanya sekali dengan pelan menjawab pertanyaan _eomma_ nya. _Yeoja_ itu pun melebarkan senyuman nya.

"Jadi?"

"Tidak apa kehilangan satu harapan karena masih ada harapan lain nya dan sebisa mungkin jangan menjadi egois. Begitu kan _eomma_?"

Kyuhyun menarik sebuah kesimpulan yang di dapatkan nya. Ia mengulas senyum tipis saat _eomma_ mengangguk pasti. Namun senyuman itu tersirat sebuah ketidakrelaan. Benar yang di katakan _eomma_, rasa egois dalam dirinya bahkan sudah berontak sebelum ada kepastian dari harapan nya yang pupus atau tidak.

_Apa aku harus melepasnya? Bisakah? _

_**Cklek**_

Suara pintu yang terbuka menginterupsi seluruh kegiatan yang ada di dalam kamar itu. Nyonya Park dan Kyuhyun beralih menuju pintu berwarna abu-abu yang terbuka dan menampakan sosok yang mereka tunggu tadi.

Seseorang yang masih mengenakan seragam sekolah lengkap dengan ransel yang bertengger di pundaknya. Tangan kanan nya memegang sebuah kantong yang berisi penuh dengan makanan juga snack. Dengan santai dia melangkah masuk setelah menutup pintu, menghampiri sofa yang ada di sudut ruangan.

"Hae _hyung_ kau lama sekali! Tadi kau bilang akan datang secepat kilat tapi _hyung_ justru lebih lama dari siput!" decak kesal yang di lontarkan Kyuhyun hanya di balas dengan cengiran lebar tanpa dosa oleh Donghae yang tengah melepaskan ranselnya dan meletakan ransel biru nya di sofa.

Donghae berjalan menghampiri _eomma_ dan adik nya. Ia meletakan kantong berisi makanan kecil itu ke pangkuan Kyuhyun. Dan tanpa bicara Donghae beralih ke belakang sang _eomma_ dan memeluk _yeoja_ itu dari belakang.

Nyonya Park tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangan nya mengelus kepala Donghae yang di sandarkan di bahu kanan nya. Donghae mengecup pipi sang _eomma_ lalu menunjukan senyum kekanakan nya.

"Err manja sekali kau, _hyung_" cibir Kyuhyun yang sudah menggelengkan kepala menyaksikan tingkah _hyung_ kedua nya itu.

"Kau ini berisik, Kyu~"

Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya malas. Tak ingin menanggapi ucapan _hyung_ nya lagi, ia memilih membuka kantong itu. Dan dengan mata berbinar bocah itu mulai memilah berbagai makanan kecil yang di beli kakaknya. Ada coklat, keripik, cookies, susu dan banyak lagi.

"_Fishy hyung_ membeli ini untuk Kyu?"

Donghae terkikik geli melihat Kyuhyun yang sudah menatapnya dengan mata berbinar dan senyuman lebar. Sudah ia duga _maknae_ nya itu akan suka jika di belikan berbagai makanan seperti itu. Yah anggap saja makanan itu sebagai permintaan maaf karena Ia datang terlambat, salahkan _songsaengnim_ yang memberi pelajaran tambahan.

Kyuhyun mulai mengeluarkan beberapa makanan yang menarik hatinya. Ia susun snack itu berbaris di ranjang nya. Sedangkan Donghae masih asyik memeluk sang _eomma_ sambil menerima suapan buah apel yang di kupas _yeoja_ terbaik di dunia bagi keluarga mereka.

"BumBum tidak kemari?"

Donghae melepaskan pelukan nya dan beralih duduk di ranjang tepat bersebelahan dengan Kyuhyun.

"Kibummie ada club hari ini jadi pulang agak sore. _Eomma_ menyuruhnya langsung pulang ke rumah saja dan menunggu kepulangan kita bersama Jung Soo" jelas nyonya Park yang mulai melanjutkan acara mengupas buah yang hanya tinggal sedikit lagi. Donghae mengangguk mengerti.

Donghae tersenyum geli memperhatikan Kyuhyun yang terlihat lucu memilih mana snack yang akan di makan nya terlebih dahulu. Tanpa sadar Donghae mengulurkan tangan nya mengelus rambut sang _dongsaeng_. Kyuhyun beralih menatapnya dengan senyuman. Dengan pelan Donghae mengelus sekitar kening Kyuhyun yang masih saja di perban.

"Apa masih sakit?" tanya nya lembut. Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak pusing lagi hanya sedikit nyeri" jujur Kyuhyun akhirnya karena Donghae masih menatapnya dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

Donghae beralih menatap sikut kanan Kyuhyun yang tergores. Luka di sana sudah mengering. Lalu beralih menuju kaki Kyuhyun yang silakan. Mengamati dengan seksama pergelangan kaki kanan dongsaeng nya. Sudah tidak sebengkak kemarin namun masih terlihat membiru. Pasti masih terasa nyeri. Ada sedikit perasaan lega namun tetap saja belum hilang sepenuhnya rasa khawatir itu hingga seluruh luka di tubuh adik nya hilang.

"_Ya_! Hae _hyung_, ish! _Eommaaa_~ Hae _hyung_ menyebalkan!"

Donghae tertawa geli saat Kyuhyun merajuk dan mengadu karena ia berulang kali merebut _cookies_ yang hendak di masukan bocah 8 tahun itu ke dalam mulutnya. Kyuhyun menggembungkan pipi nya kesal menatap Donghae yang terus tertawa.

"Hae-_ah_ jangan begitu…" tegur sang _eomma_ namun Donghae tak menghiraukan nya karena ia mengulang tingkah nya menggoda Kyuhyun lagi.

"Ish! Sekali kau lagi merebut nya, aku akan minta _eomma_ masak seluruh ikan mu, _hyung_!"

Kyuhyun menjauhkan plastic berisi penuh makanan itu dari Donghae dan menyembunyikan cookies yang hendak di makan nya.

"_Eomma_ itu baik, tidak akan melakukan hal bodoh seperti itu bocah"

"_Aniyo_. _Eomma_ pasti melakukan nya untuk ku, benar kan eomma?"

Donghae berdecih pelan melihat Kyuhyun yang menatap nya tajam. Jika di dalam komik, keduanya sudah saling melemparkan sengatan listrik dari mata masing-masing. Donghae dan Kyuhyun meringis saat dengan baik nya sang _eomma_ menghadiahi kedua nya cubitan sayang di tangan mereka.

"Kalian selalu saja berisik!" gumam nyonya Park sambil memberikan sepiring potongan buah kepada Kyuhyun lalu mengambil kotak cookies dari bocah itu dan menyerahkan nya pada Donghae "Habiskan dulu buahnya".

Donghae menyengir lebar mendapatkan _cookies_ di tangan nya sedangkan Kyuhyun menggembungkan pipinya lalu dan dengan kesal ia memasukan sepotong apel ke dalam mulutnya.

Setelahnya, Kyuhyun beralih mengambil PSP nya yang tergeletak di sebelah bantal dan mengajak Donghae untuk bermain. Donghae dan Kyuhyun pun larut dalam kegiatan mereka. Donghae yang tidak mengerti _game_ hanya bisa memperhatikan jari Kyuhyun yang bergerak lincah di atas keypad. Ia lebih memilih memakan snack-snack yang di bawanya sesekali menyuapkan snack itu kepada Kyuhyun yang sudah serius dengan dunia visual nya.

Nyonya Park pun hanya bisa tersenyum melihat tingkah kedua nya. Kadang akur kadang bertengkar bahkan melebihi kucing dan anjing. Namun yang terpenting melihat Donghae dan Kyuhyun akrab seperti ini membuat nya merasa lega. Tidak sia-sia ia menekan perasaan rindu dan bersalah meninggalkan keempat anaknya kemarin. _Yeoja_ paruh baya yang masih cantik itu beralih menuju sofa dan mulai sibuk memasukan pakaian dan barang ke dalam tas. Tuan Park akan menjemput mereka sepulang kerja untuk kembali ke rumah.

_**Cklek **_

Untuk kedua kali nya pintu di ruangan itu terbuka. Terlihat seorang _uisa_ dan _kanhosa_ masuk ke dalam dengan senyuman manis. Nyonya Park langsung menghampiri dan menyambut mereka. _Uisa_ beralih menghampiri Kyuhyun yang tidak menghiraukan kehadiran nya.

"Hae _hyung_…" desis Kyuhyun sambil mendelik ke arah Donghae saat tiba-tiba hyung nya merebut PSP nya begitu saja. Ia ingin kembali membuka suara melontarkan protes namun Donghae sudah menunjuk dengan dagu nya seseorang lain yang sudah berdiri di samping ranjang.

Kyuhyun menggembungkan pipinya melihat _uisa_ yang sudah di hafal nya itu berdiri di sana sambil tersenyum. Dengan terpaksa ia membaringkan tubuhnya di ranjang, siap untuk di periksa.

"Kyu sudah sehat, _uisa!_"

Kyuhyun menekankan ucapan nya. Ia kesal dengan _uisa_ yang senang sekali memeriksa kondisinya dan tak memperbolehkan nya pulang sejak kemarin di tambah harus meminum obat yang paling di benci nya padahal ia sudah merasa sehat total.

"Kau banyak protes, Kyu" celetuk Donghae membuat bocah manis itu semakin merengut.

_Uisa_ hanya bisa tersenyum. Ia mengelus pucuk kepala Kyuhyun dengan lembut.

"_Ne_ tenang saja, ini terakhir kali _uisa_ memeriksa mu. Setelah nya kau bebas Kyuhyun-_ah_"

Kyuhyun pun tersenyum lalu mengangguk pasrah. Ia terdiam saat _uisa_ memeriksa seluruh kondisinya dengan _kanhosa_ yang setia mencatat di note yang di pegang nya. Nyonya Park dan Donghae pun setia memperhatikan kegiatan uisa tersebut.

"_Uisa_, bisakah kau lepaskan perban ini?" Kyuhyun menunjuk perban yang masih membalut kening nya dengan ekspresi memohon. Sungguh perban itu sangat menganggu nya, seperti ada sesuatu yang menekan kepala nya dan itu sangat tidak nyaman.

"Jangan _uisa_, biarkan saja seperti itu. Kyu lebih tampan begitu, sangat mirip dengan _mummy_~"

"_Ya fishy hyung_!"

Kyuhyun berdecak kesal dan langsung memberikan _hyung_ nya itu _death glare_ nya. Donghae hanya tertawa mendengar kekesalan Kyuhyun akan ejekan nya. Sedangkan tiga orang dewasa di antara mereka hanya bisa tersenyum geli sambil menggelengkan kepala.

"_Waeyo_? Apa tidak nyaman?" Kyuhyun mengangguk pasti menjawab pertanyaan dari dokternya.

"Baiklah, perban ini kita lepas saja. Tapi luka mu masih harus di tutup dengan kapas _nde_?"

Uisa segera memerintahkan kanhosa untuk mengambil kapas dan plester sedangkan dirinya mulai membuka perban yang membalut kepala Kyuhyun. Bocah itu hanya terdiam dalam posisi duduk sembari memejamkan matanya membiarkan uisa menyelesaikan pekerjaan nya.

Tak berapa lama, perban itu terlepas dan luka di sudut kanan kening Kyuhyun sudah di tutup dengan kapas yang sudah di bubuhi antiseptic dan obat lalu di rekatkan dengan plester. Bocah itu mulai tersenyum lega, jari kecilnya mengelus sekitar luka. Ia juga penasaran luka sebesar apa yang ia dapat sehingga harus di perban seperti tadi. Ia kembali meringis saat tangan nya tak sengaja menyentuh luka yang belum kering sepenuhnya. Bola matanya bergerak keatas ingin melihat bagaimana lukanya walaupun usahanya sia-sia.

Tanpa yang lain menyadari, Donghae juga memperhatikan wajah _dongsaeng_ nya intens. Melihat luka yang ada di bagian sudut kanan kening. Tak terlalu jelas bentuk luka itu karena sudah di tutup kembali dengan kapas namun masih terlihat samar sebuah memar berwarna biru keunguan di sekitar luka dan Donghae yakin itu terasa nyeri. Ia menghela napas nya pelan.

"Bagaimana?" tanya _uisa_. Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar lalu menganggukan kepalanya.

"Ini jauh lebih baik. _Gomawo uisa_~"

_Uisa_ menganggukan kepalanya lalu mengacak rambut Kyuhyun pelan, merasa gemas dengan bocah itu.

"Baiklah. Kau akan pulang nanti, tetap minum obat mu dengan teratur dan istirahat dengan baik. Cepat sembuh dan selalu sehat Kyuhyun-_ah_"

Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk pasti mendengar pesan dari dokter nya. _Uisa_ dan _kanhosa_ pun mulai keluar dari ruangan itu. Nyonya Park ikut keluar untuk membicarkan beberapa hal dengan _uisa_. Jadilah Kyuhyun dan Donghae berada di ruangan tersebut.

Bocah itu tersentak saat merasakan jemari _hyung_ nya kembali meraba kening nya dan sekitar luka. Ia tak protes walau sedikit meringis saat _hyung_ nya menyentuh memar yang menghiasi sekitar luka itu.

"Pasti rasanya sakit. _Mianhae_…" sesal Donghae yang sudah menarik tangan nya dan menatap Kyuhyun sendu.

Kyuhyun tak suka dengan tatapan sendu itu namun ia tersenyum saat melihat raut kekhawatiran di wajah tampan _hyung_ nya. Perlahan Kyuhyun mengambil tangan Donghae lalu menggenggam nya dengan erat.

"_Gwenchana_. Kyu sudah sangat senang seperti ini. _Gomawo Fishy hyung_~" Donghae tersenyum mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun yang sedikit manja itu. Ia mulai mengelus kepala Kyuhyun dengan lembut.

"Aku menyayangi mu _hyungie_~"

Kyuhyun memeluk Donghae dengan erat membuat sang _hyung_ sedikit tersentak kaget. Namun setelah nya ia pun membalas pelukan adik nya dan mengelus punggung Kyuhyun pelan.

"Kyunnie manja _eoh_?"

"Biarin~"

"Haha dasar manja—Kyunnie manja~"

Kyuhyun mulai merengut mendengar Donghae terus mengejek dan menggoda nya. Ia ingin membalas namun kecupan manis di pucuk kepalanya membuat Kyuhyun diam seribu bahasa.

"Cepat sembuh _nae dongsaeng_"

Bisikan Donghae bagai sebuah lantunan melodi yang begitu indah. Kyuhyun mengangguk pasti, senyuman lebar terpantri di wajahnya dan ia semakin mempererat pelukan nya pada tubuh sang _hyung_.

Tanpa kedua nya sadari, ada dua orang lain yang tengah memperhatikan _moment_ indah itu dari ambang pintu. Tuan dan nyonya Park hanya bisa tersenyum lega juga senang melihat kedua anak nya. Beberapa saat lalu tuan Park memang telah sampai di rumah sakit dan bertemu dengan nyonya Park di luar kamar. Mereka hendak masuk namun melihat moment indah itu mereka hanya diam di tempat dan memperhatikan nya dengan hati senang.

.

.

.

**OOOooo****ßCMB oooOOO**

"_Impian Kyunnie adalah kalian. Appa, eomma, Jung Soo hyung, Hae hyung dan Bum hyung. Bisa selalu melihat dan bersama kalian. Hanya itu impian terbesar Kyu"_

Hembusan angin dingin di malam hari ini seakan membawa kalimat yang terekam dan terulang berkali-kali di dalam pikiran Kibum. Bocah itu tengah berdiri santai di balkon rumah nya. Menjadikan pagar pembatas sebagai tumpuan kedua tangan nya. Wajah nya menengadah ke langit, memperhatikan setiap kerlipan bintang yang seakan tengah mengajak nya berbincang. Hanya sebuah hoodie berwarna abu-abu yang di kenakan untuk menghalau udara dingin malam yang sejak kemarin terasa lebih dingin dari biasanya.

Mata Kibum terpejam, menikmati desiran angin yang memainkan helai rambutnya. Wajah _stoic_ nya menunjukan ekspresi tegang. Terkadang bibir bawahnya di gigit kecil menjadi petunjuk ada sesuatu yang di pikirkan.

Helaan napas terdengar begitu lirih bercampur dengan suara desiran angin. Kelopak matanya kembali terbuka dan sepasang manic kembar itu menatap lurus ke depan, menerawang jauh dengan pandangan kosong.

"Apa keputusan ku sudah benar?" gumamnya sangat pelan.

Tanpa di sadari oleh bocah itu, seseorang memperhatikan gerak geriknya sejak beberapa saat yang lalu. Seorang _namja_ yang berbeda 7 tahun darinya dan berstatus sebagai kakak kandung nya itu tengah berdiri bersandar di pintu kaca penghubung balkon. Matanya menatap teduh sang adik yang sejak tadi berdiri di balkon itu sendirian.

Jung Soo memang baru keluar dari kamarnya. Banyak materi yang harus di pelajari sejak pulang sekolah tadi. Sembari menunggu kepulangan adik kecilnya dari rumah sakit, ia memutuskan untuk belajar. Namun karena rasa penat yang didapat, Jung Soo pun akhirnya keluar. Dan di sinilah ia sekarang setelah mengecek kamar sang _dongsaeng_ yang kosong dan ternyata Kibum berada di balkon.

Dengan langkah perlahan dan tanpa suara, Jung Soo berjalan mendekati Kibum. Karena masih terlarut dalam pikiran nya, Kibum sendiri tak menyadari kehadiran _hyung_ tertua nya yang sudah berdiri di samping nya dan meneliti wajahnya.

Beberapa saat Jung Soo hanya terdiam, memperhatikan wajah Kibum dengan seksama. Menebak ekspresi yang tercetak dalam wajah itu, hingga akhirnya ia memutuskan membuka suaranya.

"Bummie…" panggilnya dengan pelan. Namun tak ada respon dari Kibum yang menanggapi. Bocah itu masih menerawang jauh ke depan.

"Kibummie…"

Kibum tersentak saat merasakan sentuhan di kepalanya dan mendengar panggilan lembut. Ia menoleh dan matanya membulat mendapatkan sosok _hyung_ tertua nya sudah ada di sana dengan senyuman lembut khasnya "_H-hyung_…"

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Jung Soo sambil mengelus kepala Kibum sebentar lalu beralih menumpu kedua tangan nya di atas pagar pembatas sama seperti adik nya.

Kibum tak segera menjawab. Ia masih menstabilkan detak jantung nya yang berpacu lebih cepat karena kaget dengan kehadiran sang _hyung_. Sejak kapan _hyung_ nya berada di sini?

"Hum? Ah! Hanya diam saja _hyung_. Aku bosan di kamar jadi mencari udara segar di sini" jawab Kibum apa adanya. Jung Soo mengangguk mengerti.

"_Mianhae_ _hyung_ membiarkan mu bosan, Bummie. Seharusnya _hyung_ menemani mu sejak tadi" balas Jung Soo yang langsung mendapat gelengan kepala dari Kibum.

"_Aniyo hyung_. Kau kan harus belajar" Kibum tersenyum tipis seakan meyakinkan bahwa ini bukan salah _hyung_ nya.

Jung Soo melebarkan senyuman nya melihat senyuman samar dari adik nya itu.

Setelah itu kedua nya terdiam. Membiarkan keheningan menyelimuti mereka yang tengah bergelut dengan pikiran masing-masing. Walaupun begitu Jung Soo masih sering curi lirik pada _dongsaeng_ nya. Sebenarnya ada banyak pertanyaan yang ingin ia tanyakan pada Kibum saat ini. Tapi keraguan masih menyelimuti nya. Sikap diam Kibum membuat nya ragu untuk menanyakan hal tersebut.

"Kenapa mereka belum pulang juga _hyung_?" tanya Kibum memecah keheningan yang terjadi. Jung Soo sedikit kaget namun akhirnya ia menjawab.

"Tadi _appa_ menghubungi ku. Mereka masih di jalan. Tadi mampir di sebuah restoran untuk membeli makanan untuk makan malam kita hari ini" terang Jung Soo yang di balas dengan anggukan mengerti dari Kibum.

Jung Soo mengulurkan tangan nya kembali mengelus surai lembut Kibum yang tengah menyandarkan kepala nya di atas lipatan tangan yang bertumpu pada pagar pembatas.

"Kibummie…" panggil Jung Soo dengan lembut. Kibum hanya menatap _hyung_ nya dengan tatapan bertanya. Jung Soo terdiam sejenak, meyakinkan hati nya untuk berkata lebih lanjut.

"Apa ada yang ingin kau beritahukan pada ku? Maksudku pada kami semua?"

Kibum mengernyit bingung mendengar ucapan _hyung_ nya. Ia hanya terdiam memikirkan ucapan _hyung_ nya. Beritahukan apa? Jung Soo sendiri memilih berdiam sesaat membiarkan Kibum yang terlihat jelas tengah berpikir bahkan mengingat.

"Maksud _hyung_?" tanya Kibum akhirnya. Setelah mencoba berpikir, ia masih belum mendapatkan maksud dari ucapan kakak nya itu. Jung Soo menarik tangan nya dan otomatis sentuhan lembut di kepala Kibum terhenti. Jung Soo menengadah menatap bulan purnama yang bersinar begitu terang. Senyuman manis terukir di wajah tampan nya.

"Berita bahagia yang masih kau sembunyikan. Kapan kau memberitahukan pada kami tentang itu?"

Sontak Kibum menegakan posisi berdirinya. Mata dan mulutnya membulat kaget dengan penuturan sang _hyung_. Jantung nya kembali berdegub kencang.

Jung Soo melirik ke samping dan tersenyum geli mendapatkan keterkejutan dari adik nya itu.

"Surat itu… _Mianhae_. _Hyung_ membaca nya saat kau tidak berada di rumah. Aku berniat meminjam pulpen tapi aku justru menemukan surat itu dan membaca nya. _Mianhae_" sesal Jung Soo yang kembali teringat bagaimana kejadian beberapa hari lalu saat dirinya menemukan surat itu.

Kibum masih terdiam. Jemarinya sibuk meremas tangan nya sendiri, mengalihkan rasa khawatirnya. Kepala nya mulai tertunduk menatap lantai keramik berwarna putih dengan sedikit ukiran di tepinya.

"Kibummie…"

"_H-heum_?"

Jung Soo merubah posisi berdiri nya menyamping. Menghadap lurus kearah Kibum yang masih menundukan kepalanya. Memperhatikan gerak gerik adik nya sejenak sebelum maju dua langkah semakin mendekati Kibum. Kedua tangan nya mulai terjulur menyentuh lengan Kibum dan membawa bocah itu dalam pelukan nya.

Kibum tak menolak. Ia hanya terdiam dalam pelukan Jung Soo. Entah mengapa ia selalu merasa aman dan tenang berada dalam rengkuhan _hyung_ tertua nya ini. Sentuhan lembut mulai di rasakan kepala bagian belakang nya. Nafas tenang Jung Soo bisa di dengar begitu dekat.

"_H-hyung_…"

"Kenapa tidak segera memberitahu _hyung_ _heum_?" tanya Jung Soo namun Kibum enggan menjawabnya. Ia justru memejamkan matanya menikmati kehangatan yang tersalur dari pelukan itu. Kehangatan yang bahkan mengalahkan rasa dingin dari angin malam.

"_Chukae_ Bummie"

Bisikan pelan itu menyapa pendengaran nya dan entah mengapa membuat hatinya di liputi rasa senang. Perlahan kedua tangan nya yang sejak tadi terselampir di samping tubuhnya mulai terangkat—membalas pelukan dari _hyung_ nya.

Beberapa saat menikmati kehangatan itu, Kibum mulai melepaskan pelukan nya. Dengan raut ragu ia menatap _hyung_ tertuanya yang masih menghumbar senyuman manis.

"_Hyung_ senang?" tanya bocah itu masih dengan sangat pelan.

"Apa Bummie senang?"

Kibum menaikan sebelah alisnya saat Jung Soo justru membalikan pertanyaan nya. Mata Kibum mulai menatap intens ke dalam manic kembar kakaknya yang jernih itu. Dengan ragu Kibum menganggukan kepalanya sekali. Jung Soo pun tersenyum melihat itu walaupun ada sesuatu yang berbeda dari senyuman tersebut. Senyuman senang bercampur sedikit kesedihan.

"Kalau Kibummie senang maka _hyung_ juga akan senang" jawab Jung Soo akhirnya menjawab pertanyaan yang di lontarkan Kibum sebelumnya.

Kibum cukup terkesiap dengan jawaban sang _hyung_. Tangan nya mulai meremas celana bahan selutut yang di kenakan nya.

"Tapi… Kalau aku menerima nya, itu berarti aku…"

Mata Kibum mulai bergerak gelisah, bibir bawahnya kembali ia gigit kecil. Jung Soo hanya menggeleng entah karena apa. Ia mulai menangkup pipi Kibum yang mulai terasa dingin.

"Apapun keputusan Kibum, _hyung_ akan menerima dan mendukung nya. Dengarkan kata hati mu dan lakukan tanpa ragu. Jangan memikirkan hal lain yang membuat mu bimbang"

Kibum hanya terdiam mencerna setiap ucapan Jung Soo. Matanya mulai terfokus kembali pada mata kakaknya yang seakan menghipnotisnya.

"Kami semua pasti akan mendukung mu jadi Kibummie tenang saja"

Jung Soo tersenyum saat Kibum mulai menganggukan kepalanya. Ia mengacak rambut Kibum dengan gemas. Kibum masih terdiam hanya bisa mengulas senyuman tipis.

"_Gomawo hyung_" gumam nya pelan.

"Beritahu _appa_ dan _eomma_. Ceritakan pada kami semua nya. Lebih cepat lebih baik, _arrachi_?" Kibum kembali menganggukan kepalanya.

Jung Soo menghela nafas lega. Ia memperhatikan Kibum intens. Senyuman manis itu sedikit demi sedikit berubah menjadi senyuman getir. Jujur hati bercampur ego nya ingin berteriak untuk langsung menolak tapi ia sadar apa yang menjadi kebahagiaan adik nya itu juga yang akan menjadi kebahagiaan nya.

_**TIN**_

Suara klakson itu menginterupsi kegiatan kedua nya. Jung Soo dan Kibum langsung menoleh ke arah bawah. Sebuah mobil chevrolet berwarna hitam sudah berada di depan pagar. Tak lama seorang _yeoja_ turun dari dalam mobilnya dan membuka pagar besar itu membuat jalan bagi mobil untuk memasuki halaman rumah menuju garasi.

"Mereka sudah pulang, _kajja_!"

Jung Soo mengulurkan tangan nya kepada Kibum yang masih setia memperhatikan mobil yang di kendarai appa nya itu. Setelah mobil itu masuk ke dalam garasi, Kibum pun menyambut uluran tangan _hyung_ nya. Mereka pun meninggalkan teras balkon, masuk ke dalam rumah untuk menyambut kedatangan sang _maknae_.

.

.

Mata Kyuhyun berbinar melihat seluruh makanan yang sudah terhidang di meja makan. Ada banyak makanan untuk makan malam ini. Walaupun bukan masakan sang _eomma_ dan mereka membeli nya di sebuah restoran tapi makanan itu tetaplah terlihat menggiurkan.

"Waahhh~ Kyu tidak menyangka _eomma_ membeli makanan sebanyak ini" ucap Kyuhyun dengan nada ceria nya. Ia masih memperhatikan setiap hidangan yang tersaji memenuhi meja makan itu.

"Ini semua untuk menyambut mu _chagi-ya_. Kita pesta kecil malam ini"

Nyonya Park mengacak rambut anak bungsunya gemas sebelum duduk di kursi yang biasa di tempati nya—di bagian ujung kanan dekat kepala keluarga. Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum lebar mendengar penuturan _eomma_ nya.

"Kalau begitu lebih baik kau sering sakit saja Kyu jadi kita bisa makan enak sebanyak in—_aww hyung_! _Appo_~"

Donghae mengerucutkan bibirnya saat Jung Soo mencubit tangan nya dengan pelan. Jung Soo hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku hanya bercanda" Seakan mengerti maksud tatapan sang _hyung_, Donghae meralat kata-kata nya.

Tuan dan nyonya Park hanya tersenyum geli melihatnya.

"Boleh saja. Tapi kalau Kyu sakit bukan nya Hae _hyung_ yang akan sangat mengkhawatirkan Kyu?"

Kyuhyun menatap _fishy hyung_ nya dengan senyuman tersirat seringai itu. Donghae memalingkan wajahnya masih dengan bibir mengerucut. Melihat tingkah Donghae sontak tawa geli pecah menyelimuti ruangan itu. Kyuhyun, Kibum dan Jung Soo tertawa geli membuat wajah Donghae yang sudah memerah semakin merona.

"Hei hei sudah, lebih baik kita makan sekarang" lerai kepala keluarga Park sambil menatap setiap anggota keluarga nya satu per satu yang mulai mengangguk menyetujui ajakan _namja_ itu.

"Selamat makan~"

Kyuhyun berseru keras dan dengan riang ia segera mengambil sepotong ayam yang sudah menggoda nya.

Suasana hangat dalam meja makan pun terlihat. Tidak seperti keluarga lain yang makan dalam diam, mereka lebih memilih makan sambil berbincang ringan. Suasana makan ini lebih terasa hidup dan menyenangkan saat makan bersama dengan santai.

Donghae sedikit ribut dengan Kyuhyun karena memperebutkan udang terakhir yang ada di piring hingga akhirnya Jung Soo merelakan udang yang masih belum di sentuhnya untuk menghentikan keributan dua adik nya itu. Nyonya Park sesekali menyeka mulut Kyuhyun yang duduk di sampingnya.

Tanpa mereka sadari, Kibum terlihat lebih diam di makan malam kali ini. Bocah itu lebih senang memandangi setiap wajah ceria keluarga nya. Senyuman tipis terukir kala mendapatkan ekspresi lucu dari kakak dan adiknya di tambah kelembutan yang jelas tercetak di wajah sang eomma dan perhatian yang di perlihatkan sang _appa_ dalam sikap tegasnya.

Beberapa kali matanya bertemu pandang dengan Kyuhyun yang hanya memberikan senyuman lebar padanya.

'_Apa aku sanggup berjauhan dari mereka semua?' _

.

.

**OOOooo****ßCMB oooOOO**

Detik jam terdengar begitu merdu di sebuah kamar yang terlihat sepi ini. Bukan karena tak ada orang di dalam nya namun sang penghuni terlihat hanya duduk terdiam di kursi meja belajarnya. Beberapa buku terbuka di meja nya namun sepertinya tak niat untuk menyentuhnya. Hanya sebuah kertas putih yang menjadi perhatian nya. Matanya fokus memandang kertas dan menyerapi setiap kalimat yang sebenarnya sudah ia hafal seluruhnya.

Helaan nafas terdengar darinya lagi dan lagi sejak setengah jam lalu ia masuk ke dalam kamar setelah makan malam bersama keluarga. Ada beberapa tugas yang harus di kerjakan namun otaknya tidak bisa berpikir dan tak minat untuk mengerjakan nya sekarang.

"_Jebal jangan tinggalkan aku. Bummie harus menemani hyung, jebal~"_

Sosok Donghae tiba-tiba mulai muncul dalam pikiran nya. Kibum meletakan kertas di meja begitu saja lalu mulai menopang dagu dengan tangan kirinya. Menerawang jauh ke arah lampu belajar yang menyala terang.

"_Kalau Kibummie senang maka hyung juga akan senang"_

Sosok Donghae dalam pikiran Kibum berganti menjadi sosok Jung Soo. Ucapan _hyung_ nya tadi kembali terngiang dalam pikiran nya. Ekspresi tulus bercampur sedih dan tidak rela mampu Kibum tangkap dari Jung Soo. Kibum memejamkan matanya sesaat dan seketika sosok itu kembali berubah menjadi bocah kecil yang tengah menangis dan merengek sambil memeluknya erat saat ia memutuskan akan pergi menemani hyung nya.

"_Bum hyung… Bum hyung jangan pergi juga"_

Helaan napas itu kembali keluar dari bibir tipisnya. Dengan kasar Kibum mengusap wajahnya yang terlihat kusut. Beberapa kali ia menepuk pipi putih nya untuk mengembalikan kesadaran nya.

Kibum beralih memandang dua figura yang ada di sudut meja belajarnya. Satu figura berisi foto dirinya bersama _appa_ dan _eomma_ beserta dua _hyung_ dan satu _dongsaeng_ nya. Sedangkan satu figura lagi berisi foto dirinya bersama keluarga Shim dulu.

Matanya terus berfokus dan menatap intens setiap wajah dalam figura itu. Tangan Kibum mulai terjulur mengambil figura keluarganya. Jemari nya mengusap wajah _appa_ dan _eomma_ lalu beralih mengusap wajah Jung Soo, Donghae dan Kyuhyun.

Setelah beberapa saat memperhatikan foto itu di tambah kenangan kebersamaan yang berputar dalam pikiran nya bagai sebuah video, Kibum meletakan figura itu kembali di tempatnya. Matanya masih menatap foto itu hingga entah sadar atau tidak, ia menarik kedua sudut bibirnya. Senyuman lega terpantri di wajahnya.

Dengan santai, Kibum mulai menutup semua buku yang terbuka di meja nya lalu menyimpan semua buku itu di rak buku. Ia pun beralih menatap kertas putih yang masih tergeletak pasrah di atas meja. Ia tersenyum lalu mengangguk pasti. Di lipatnya kertas itu lalu memasukan nya ke saku celana.

Kibum beranjak dari kamarnya dengan langkah pasti. Satu tempat yang menjadi tujuan nya sekarang. Ruang santai dimana keluarga nya biasa berkumpul bersama.

"Teuki _hyung_…"

Jung Soo yang beru saja akan berbelok dan menuruni tangga pun menoleh dan membalikan badannya setelah mendengar panggilan itu. Ia tersenyum melihat Kibum yang berjalan menghampiri nya.

"Haha kau memanggil ku dengan nama itu juga _eoh_?"

Kibum terkesiap dengan pertanyaan _hyung_ nya. Ia sendiri tidak sadar memanggil sebutan yang di berikan Kyuhyun pada Jung Soo tadi. Cengiran itu hanya di berikan Kibum pada Jung Soo yang sudah terkikik geli.

"Kyu sering memanggil mu dengan sebutan itu lalu Hae _hyung_ juga ikut memanggil mu begitu. Jadi aku…"

"_Gwenchana_"

Jung Soo mengacak rambut Kibum gemas sedangkan adik nya hanya tersenyum malu.

"_Hyung_ sudah selesai belajar?" tanya Kibum yang dib alas dengan anggukan dari _hyung_ nya.

"_Ne. Hyung_ mau ke ruang santai. Bummie juga?"

Kibum mengangguk membuat Jung Soo tersenyum. Jung Soo pun menggenggam tangan kanan Kibum dan mengajak nya untuk turun bersama. Namun ia menoleh saat mendapati Kibum masih terdiam di tempat.

"_Wae_?" tanya Jung Soo heran.

"I-itu… Surat itu… Akua akan memberitahu _appa_ dan _eomma_. Aku akan menceritakan semua nya sekarang"

Jung Soo terdiam dengan mulut sedikit terbuka mendengar ucapan Kibum. Namun sedetik kemudian ia mengulas senyuman tipis yang lembut untuk _dongsaeng_ nya. Ia mengangguk menyetujui keputusan adik nya itu. Sedikit tidak menyangka Kibum akan menceritakan nya sekarang, walau lebih cepat lebih baik.

Kibum beralih menuruni tangga terlebih dahulu. Sekarang giliran Jung Soo yang terdiam di tempat memperhatikan punggung adik nya itu dengan tatapan sendu. Jujur ia sangat penasaran dengan keputusan Kibum tapi ia juga tak ingin mendengar keputusan yang mungkin akan menyedihkan itu.

Panggilan dari Kibum membuyarkan lamunan Jung Soo. Ia pun menyusul Kibum dan menuruni tangga itu segera.

.

"Bum _hyung_~ Teuki _hyung_!"

Kedatangan dua anak keluarga Park itu langsung di sambut dengan pekikan senang dari si bungsu. Kyuhyun beranjak berdiri dari duduknya dan menghampiri kedua _hyung_ nya walaupun jalan nya masih sedikit terpincang.

"Kyunnie kenapa berlari? _Aigoo_, kaki mu pasti sakit" Jung Soo langsung memapah Kyuhyun yang sudah meringis merasakan nyeri di kaki kanan nya.

"Bodoh…" celetukan dari Donghae yang tengah duduk di karpet berbulu dan sibuk dengan benda hitam yang biasa di bawa Kyuhyun.

"Kalian sudah selesai belajar, _chagi_?"

Jung Soo dan Kibum menoleh ke arah _eomma_ yang baru saja muncul dari ujung lorong. _Yeoja_ paruh baya itu membawa setoples cookies dan beberapa minuman dingin. Kibum beralih mendekati sang _eomma_ dan membantu membawa cookies yang sedikit merepotkan _eomma_ nya. Mereka meletakan semua itu di karpet berbulu yang ada di depan sofa.

Kyuhyun kembali duduk di karpet setelah di papah oleh Jung Soo. Bocah itu memeluk _hyung_ tertua nya dengan manja membuat Jung Soo terkikik geli. Kibum pun ikut duduk di karpet bersebelahan dengan Kyuhyun dan Donghae.

Nyonya Park menghampiri tuan Park yang duduk di sofa sambil memangku laptop nya, menyelesaikan beberapa laporan pekerjaan. Ia duduk di sebelah suami nya dan memperhatikan kegiatan anak-anak nya di karpet.

Ruangan yang tadi nya hanya di dominasi dengan suara tv dan terkadang pertengkaran Donghae dan Kyuhyun mulai ramai. Tuan dan nyonya Park pun hanya tersenyum mendengar keramaian yang mulai menyelimuti ruangan tanpa merasa terganggu.

"Haahh~ benda bodoh ini membosankan"

"_Ya fishy hyung_ jangan melemparnya!"

Kyuhyun memberikan _death glare_ nya pada Donghae yang dengan santai melempar PSP nya di karpet begitu saja. Donghae hanya menyengir "Salah sendiri memaksa ku memainkan nya" jawab nya santai.

Kibum beralih mengambil PSP _dongsaeng_ nya dan menatap layarnya yang sudah berkedip dengan tulisan _game over_. Ia tersenyum geli menatap _hyung_ kedua nya itu.

"Sejak kapan kau mau bermain _game_ lagi, _hyung_?"

"Eerr~ bocah itu yang memaksa ku!"

Donghae melipat kedua tangan nya di depan dada lalu menyandarkan punggung nya di kaki sofa dan menyandarkan kepalanya di sofa. Nyonya Park mengelus rambut Donghae sayang membuat _namja_ itu memejamkan mata, menikmati sentuhan dari _eomma_ nya.

"Teuki _hyung_, Bum _hyung_~ _weekend_ ini kita ke lotte world ya? _Appa_, _eomma_ dan _fishy hyung_ sudah setuju"

Kyuhyun memilih mengalihkan pembicaraan. Ia menatap Jung Soo dan Kibum bergantian dengan menggunakan _puppy eyes_ nya. Beberapa saat Jung Soo dan Kibum hanya terdiam seakan ajakan adik nya itu.

"_Hyuuungg_~ ayolah, Kyu ingin kita bermain bersama. Ya ya ya?" bujuk Kyuhyun lagi. Kibum tersenyum geli lalu menganggukan kepalanya pasti membuat Kyuhyun bersorak senang. Bocah itu kembali fokus menatap Jung Soo yang masih terdiam.

"Teuki _hyuungg_~"

"Haha _ne ne, arrasso. _Terserah saja"

Kyuhyun tak bisa menyembunyikan senyuman lebar nya saat Jung Soo menjawab sambil mengacak rambutnya gemas. Semoga waktu berjalan cepat hingga _weekend_. Ia tak sabar menunggu bisa bermain bersama keluarga lengkap nya itu bersama. Suatu hal yang sangat di impikan oleh nya. Bocah itu memeluk Kibum yang ada di samping sambil tertawa riang.

Setelah perbincangan rencana _weekend_ itu, mereka pun mulai terlarut dengan kegiatan masing-masing. Tuan Park masih sibuk mengecek laporan-laporan di dalam laptopnya, nyonya Park asyik menonton drama kesayangan nya yang baru di tayangkan beberapa saat lalu. Sesekali kedua nya berbincang bersama dan berceletuk mengomentari ucapan anak-anak mereka.

Kyuhyun kembali memaksa Donghae agar mau belajar memainkan _game_ di psp nya. Tentu Donghae menolak. Ia bosan dengan gambar-gambar visual yang membuatnya pusing namun akhirnya ia menyerah kala Kyuhyun merengek dan pura-pura terisak. Jung Soo hanya diam memperhatikan kedua adiknya yang terus bergelut sendiri dan menciptakan keributan kecil hanya karena _game_.

Mata Jung Soo juga bergerak mengawasi Kibum yang terlihat tengah mengamati setiap ekspresi yang di tunjukan keluarganya. Ada pancaran takut juga bingung dalam mata adik nya itu. Beberapa saat Jung Soo bertemu tatap dengan Kibum. Ia menganggukan kepala meyakinkan adiknya itu.

Kibum ingin membuka suara nya namun pekikan keras dari Donghae yang kesal dan suara tawa Kyuhyun membuatnya kembali mengatupkan bibirnya.

Jung Soo menghela napas memperhatikan hal itu. Sepertinya ia harus membantu adik nya untuk memulai berbicara.

"Ehem!"

Dehaman keras dari Jung Soo membuat semua nya beralih menatapnya. Jung Soo hanya menyengir namun akhirnya ia menatap kedua orang tua nya dengan serius.

"Ada yang ingin Kibum sampaikan pada kita" ucapan Jung Soo sontak membuat kedua orang tua nya di tambah Donghae dan Kyuhyun mengalihkan tatapan mereka pada Kibum.

Kibum sedikit kaget dengan ucapan _hyung_ nya. Ia menatap Jung Soo intens. Senyuman manis dan anggukan dari Jung Soo seakan meyakinkan bocah itu untuk segera berucap. Kibum masih terdiam memperhatikan kedua orang tua nya, Donghae dan Kyuhyun yang menatapnya penasaran.

"BumBum mau bicara apa?" tanya Donghae akhirnya, tidak sabar dengan Kibum yang hanya diam sambil mengamati mereka satu persatu.

"Ada apa Kibummie?"

Tuan Park pun ikut menanyakan hal itu pada Kibum dengan nada pelan. Ia menatap anak ketiga nya yang baru saja menghela napas.

Kibum beranjak berdiri dan berjalan mendekati _appa_ dan _eomma_. Ia terdiam di hadapan kedua orang tua yang menatapnya heran. Kibum tersenyum sejenak sebelum mengeluarkan secarik kertas dari saku celana nya.

Tuan Park memperhatikan kertas yang di sodorkan ke arah nya. Menatap kertas itu dan Kibum secara bergantian.

"Apa ini _chagi_?" tanya tuan Park. Kibum tak kunjung menjawab membuat _namja_ paruh baya itu berinisiatif mengambil kertas yang memang di berikan Kibum pada nya. Perlahan ia membuka lipatan dari kertas itu dan mulai membaca deretan kalimat yang ada di dalam nya. Nyonya Park yang penasaran pun ikut membaca kertas di tangan suami nya. Kibum kembali duduk di karpet menghadap kedua orang tua nya yang masih membaca.

Kyuhyun menautkan kedua alisnya melihat kertas itu. Seperti nya ia pernah melihat kertas tersebut tapi dimana? Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya saat samar-samar ia mengingatnya. Itu kertas yang pernah di baca _hyung_ nya di taman sekolah seorang diri dengan tatapan sendu. Hati nya mulai bergemuruh. Ia menelan ludahnya sulit dan mulai meremas tangan nya sendiri.

Donghae yang berada di samping Kyuhyun dan menyadari ekspresi kaget dan takut dari adik nya hanya bisa diam menahan rasa penasaran yang sudah menyelimutinya. Ia beralih menatap kedua orang tua nya yang masih membaca dengan serius dengan berbagai ekspresi yang tidak bisa di tebaknya. Tatapan nya kembali beralih kepada Jung Soo hanya terdiam sambil menundukan kepalanya. Sebenarnya ada apa? Akhirnya tatapan nya terfokus pada Kibum yang duduk diam dengan wajah stoicnya.

Beberapa saat tuan dan nyonya Park fokus membaca setiap kalimat dalam kertas itu hingga kedua nya membulatkan mata tidak percaya. Mereka segera beralih menatap Kibum meminta penjelasan. Kibum masih terdiam bingung harus berkata apa.

"Pertukaran pelajar? Canada?"

Tuan Park membuka suara nya terlebih dahulu memecah keheningan yang terjadi. Sungguh mereka tidak mengerti—ah! lebih tepatnya tidak percaya. Anak nya masih duduk di sekolah dasar namun mendapatkan sebuah kesempatan yang… Wow!

"Eum… _Ne_" Kibum menganggukan kepala nya gugup. Hal tersebut sontak membuat _appa_ dan _eomma_ semakin tercengang namun ada perasaan bangga yang seakan meledak dalam hati nya.

Tidak hanya kedua orang tuanya yang tercengang, Donghae dan Kyuhyun pun sudah membulatkan matanya tidak percaya. Kedua nya menatap Kibum dengan intens. Tak ada suara yang keluar dari mereka. Kyuhyun mulai menggigit bibirnya dan Donghae mulai mengepalkan tangannya.

Kibum menghembuskan napasnya kembali lalu menatap _hyung_ tertua nya. Jung Soo yang merasa di perhatikan mulai mengangkat wajahnya lalu memberikan senyuman manis. Kibum memperhatikan wajah Jung Soo sejenak. Sepertinya wajah _hyung_ nya yang tersenyum manis itu seakan menjadi sebuah kekuatan dan ketenangan tersendiri bagi nya.

"Beberapa bulan yang lalu sekolah kami mendapat kunjungan dari sebuah yayasan sekolah Santa Monica di Canada. Setelah melihat seluruh sekolah mereka memutuskan untuk memilih beberapa anak untuk pertukaran pelajar di sana" cerita Kibum akhirnya. Ia menatap seluruh keluarga nya yang hanya diam menyimak ceritanya satu per satu.

Kyuhyun terlihat terkesiap. Ia ingat saat beberapa orang luar datang ke sekolahnya dan melihat pembelajaran yang ada di sana. Tak heran jika sekolah mereka mendapat kunjungan seperti itu karena sekolah yang di tempati Kibum dan Kyuhyun menjadi salah satu sekolah terbaik di korea. Banyak sekolah luar yang bekerja sama dengan sekolahnya baik membicarakan masalah kurikulum ataupun sistem pembelajaran.

"_Miss_ Angela merekomendasikan diri ku karena bahasa inggris ku cukup baik begitu pula dengan setiap nilai pelajaran yang masih di atas rata-rata kelas. Beberapa kompetisi yang ku ikuti juga menjadi pertimbangan. Awalnya aku hanya berniat iseng mencoba test yang di berikan _Miss_ Angela dari yayasan itu tapi 2 minggu yang lalu aku mendapatkan surat yang menyatakan aku lulus" Kibum memberi jeda kembali dalam ceritanya.

"A-aku mendapatkan kesempatan melakukan pertukaran pelajar di Santa Monica selama setahun setelah aku melakukan ujian kenaikan kelas di sini"

Tuan dan nyonya Park masih tercengang dengan semua yang di dengarnya. Santa monica adalah salah satu sekolah terbaik di Canada dan mereka mengetahui hal itu. Kedua orang dewasa itu mulai mengulas senyuman bangga bagi anak ketiganya.

"Sekolah itu terdiri dari 3 tingkatan. Dari sekolah dasar hingga sekolah tinggi. Ada sebuah asrama untuk para murid yang tempat tinggal nya jauh. Semua biaya sekolah dan asrama akan di tanggung oleh yayasan nantinya. _Appa_ dan _eomma_ hanya perlu menandatangani surat itu jika menyetujui nya"

"Jika prestasi ku baik dan memuaskan saat masa pertukaran pelajar di sana, mereka menjanjikan akan memberikan beasiswa untuk melanjutkan sekolah ke jenjang berikutnya juga di Santa Monica"

Kibum bisa melihat senyuman lebar terkembang di wajah kedua orang tuanya. Tak bisa di pungkiri ia juga sangat senang melihat nya kebanggaan _appa_ dan _eomma_ pada dirinya. Namun senyuman itu mulai berubah menjadi senyuman getir saat mendapati Donghae dan Kyuhyun yang hanya menatap nya dalam diam dengan tatapan shock. Ekspresi itu sudah sangat Kibum duga sebelumnya.

"_Aigoo_~ _eomma_ masih belum mempercayai nya. _Eomma_… _eomma_ benar-benar kaget dan tentu saja senang _chagi-ya_~"

Nyonya Park terlihat bingung harus berkata apa lagi. Ia beranjak dari sofa dan menghampiri Kibum. Pelukan hangat di berikan _yeoja_ itu pada anak nya. Sungguh ia merasa bahagia sekaligus bangga pada anak nya ini. Tak pernah ia menyangka jika Kibum mempunyai prestasi yang bahkan tidak ia bayangkan sebelumnya. Beberapa kali ia mengecup kening dan pipi Kibum. Bocah itu pun tak menolak, _eomma_ nya bebas melakukan apa saja pada dirinya.

"Kau hebat Kibummie. _Appa_ bangga padamu" ucap tulus tuan Park yang juga tidak bisa menyembunyikan perasaan senangnya. Ia merasa tidak sia-sia bekerja keras untuk memberikan fasilitas sekolah yang sangat baik kepada keempat anak nya. Pertukaran pelajar di usia sedini Kibum, sungguh tak bisa ia bayangkan. Kibum hanya tersenyum mendengar seluruh pujian dari _appa_ dan _eomma_ untuk nya.

Selama beberapa saat tuan dan nyonya Park masih bergumam sendiri mengekspresikan kebanggaan dan kebahagian nya. Kibum hanya tersenyum menanggapi tak berniat membuka suara lagi.

Jung Soo ikut memperhatikan kegembiraan yang di tunjukan _appa_ dan _eomma_ nya. Senyuman tipis ia sunggingkan. Saat pertama kali membaca apa yang tertulis di kertas itu, ia pun terkejut. Bahkan sekarang ia masih tercengang mendengar penuturan Kibum yang mengatakan ada kemungkinan beasiswa setelah pertukaran pelajar selama setahun. Jung Soo menundukan kepalanya kembali membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi nanti.

Dua bocah terlihat diam, duduk membeku di tempatnya. Masih tergambar jelas raut shock dalam wajah kedua nya. Donghae dan Kyuhyun hanya menatap Kibum yang masih dalam pelukan sang _eomma_ dengan tatapan sulit di artikan.

Senang… Ya, tentu saja. Siapa yang tidak senang jika mendengar salah satu keluarga mereka mendapat sebuah prestasi langka seperti itu. Sekolah gratis di luar negri pula.

Namun…

Canada? Apa Kibum akan pergi?

Donghae memalingkan wajahnya sembari mengepalkan kedua tangan nya erat sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya bisa menundukan kepalanya sembari mengerjapkan matanya yang mulai berair.

Tuan Park seakan menyadari keheningan yang terjadi di antara ketiga anaknya yang lain. Ia mulai mengedarkan pandangan nya menatap Jung Soo, Donghae dan Kyuhyun secara bergantian.

"Hei~ Kalian bertiga kenapa hanya diam _eoh_?" tanya tuan Park akhirnya.

Jung Soo menatap sang appa dengan senyuman sebelum menjawab pertanyaan appa nya itu.

"Aku sudah mengetahui nya sebelum ini. _Hyung_ juga bangga pada mu Bummie, _chukae ne_~"

Kibum menganggukan kepala nya saat Jung Soo menatapnya dengan lembut. Walau sudah berusaha menyembunyikan nya, Kibum masih bisa melihat pancaran sedih di mata Jung Soo.

"Canada? Haha BumBum akan ke Canada? Kau hebat sekali Bummie, _hyung_ jadi iri—hahaa, selamat!"

Kibum mengalihkan tatapan nya pada Donghae yang mulai mengeluarkan suaranya yang terdengar bergetar. Tak bisa menyembunyikan kesedihan nya, Donghae segera memalingkan wajah kembali dari tatapan intens _dongsaeng_ nya itu. Kibum hanya bisa tersenyum getir.

Tatapan Kibum teralih pada Kyuhyun yang masih terdiam sambil menundukan kepala nya. Tidak jelas apa yang terlihat dalam wajah adik kecil nya itu tapi Kibum bisa menduga nya. Tak kunjung mendapat respon, Kibum beranjak berdiri dan menghampiri Kyuhyun.

Dengan pelan bocah itu menarik adik yang hanya berjarak setahun darinya itu dalam sebuah pelukan. Kyuhyun hanya terdiam,menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada sang _hyung_. Kibum tersenyum saat merasakan kaus nya yang mulai basah. Dugaannya benar—Kyuhyun menangis.

Tuan dan nyonya Park saling melempar tatapan sebelum kedua nya memperhatikan anak mereka. Mereka mengerti apa yang di rasakan anak-anak. Mereka juga merasakannya. Pertukaran pelajar, itu berarti Kibum harus pergi ke Canada. Perpisahan itu bisa kembali terjadi. Selain itu ada perasaan khawatir yang menyelusup, Kibum masih kecil. Apa mereka tega membiarkan anak itu tinggal sendiri di tempat jauh tanpa pengawasan mereka langsung dalam waktu lama? Tapi jika Kibum setuju mereka pun pasti akan menyetujui nya. Tidak mungkin membuang kesempatan emas itu bukan?

"Kyunnie…"

Hanya bisikan itu yang bisa Kibum lontarkan tepat di samping telinga Kyuhyun yang masih menyembunyikan wajahnya. Tangan Kyuhyun mulai mencengkram kaus yang Kibum kenakan seakan tak ingin membiarkan _hyung_ nya itu pergi. Kibum menghela napas nya kembali. Perlahan ia mengelus punggung Kyuhyun untuk menenangkan dan akhirnya isakan kecil mulai terdengar menggelitik pendengaran semua yang ada di ruangan itu. Isakan yang sedaritadi di tahan Kyuhyun tidak bisa ia sembunyikan.

Nyonya Park yang tidak tega melihat itu hendak menghampiri anak bungsunya itu namun lengan nya sudah di tahan oleh tuan Park. Sang _appa_ hanya menggelengkan kepala seakan menyuruh istri nya untuk membiarkan itu.

Donghae yang juga sudah tidak tahan mendengar isakan Kyuhyun mulai beranjak berdiri. Dengan tergesa ia menghampiri Jung Soo dan langsung berhambur memeluk _hyung_ nya itu. Jung Soo hanya bisa tersenyum dan membalas pelukan dari adik nya. Donghae juga menangis, ia menyadari hal itu. Jung Soo sendiri sudah menahan tangisan nya. Matanya yang merah dan berair menunjukan tangisan yang bisa pecah kapan saja. Tangan Jung Soo mulai mengelus kepala Donghae lembut.

"Bum—_hyung_… ungh-hiks… Bum _hyung_ hiks a-kan per-gi?"

Kibum tak menjawab apa pun dari pertanyaan Kyuhyun. Ia terdiam seribu bahasa membuat Kyuhyun semakin mencengkram kaus kakak nya begitu erat.

"_Hyung_… Bum—_hyung_ hiks"

Nyonya Park menyeka sudut matanya. Melihat tangisan anaknya membuat hatinya juga tersayat. Cairan bening itu sudah menggenangi pelupuk matanya. Tuan Park merangkul dan mengelus lengan istrinya untuk menenangkan. Ia mulai meneliti kertas yang masih ada di tangan nya kembali. Jujur ia juga tidak ingin anaknya pergi tapi… apa kesempatan seperti ini akan datang dua kali? Dia juga belum menanyakan pada Kibum bagaimana perasaan anak itu dan apa keinginan nya.

Setelah beberapa saat mengeluarkan rasa sesak di dalam hatinya. Kyuhyun mulai melepaskan pelukan nya. Kepalanya masih tertunduk. Tangan nya bergerak menghapus jejak air mata di wajahnya sendiri dengan kasar. Kibum memperhatikan setiap gerak gerik Kyuhyun yang berada tepat di hadapan nya. Ia mengelus kepala Kyuhyun lembut.

"Haahhh~" helaan napas itu terdengar dari bocah terkecil dalam keluarga tersebut. Ia mulai mendongakan kepalanya dan menatap wajah Kibum yang berada di hadapan nya. Sedikit demi sedikit Kyuhyun mulai menarik sudut bibirnya mengulas sebuah senyuman lebar.

"_Waeyo_? Kenapa _hyung_ menyembunyikan hal ini pada ku? Harusnya _hyung_ beritahu Kyu sejak _hyung_ menerima surat itu~" protes Kyuhyun sembari membuat raut kesal—menggembungkan kedua pipinya.

Melihat perubahan drastis dari sang _maknae_ membuat semua nya tercengang. Mereka menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan kaget namun juga bingung. Kibum tak berucap. Ia memilih memperhatikan raut senang yang mulai di tunjukan oleh adik nya itu. Sebuah ekspresi dan senyum palsu.

"Haha _hyung_ memang yang paling hebat. Kau memang jenius Bum _hyung_. Kyu bangga punya _hyung_ sepertimu~"

Kyuhyun memeluk Kibum sekilas lalu menunjukan cengiran lebar nya kembali, cengiran yang menurut Kibum terlalu di paksakan itu.

"_Chukae_ Bum _hyung_~~" ucap Kyuhyun riang.

Kyuhyun terlihat salah tingkah dengan tatapan intens sang _hyung_. Ya, bocah itu memang berusaha terlihat ceria walau hatinya sangat sedih. Seperti yang di katakan _eomma_ nya, Ia tidak mau menjadi anak yang egois. Ini adalah kesempatan emas yang di dapatkan _hyung_ nya dan sudah seharusnya Kyuhyun ikut senang dengan berita ini bukan? Walaupun hati kecil nya berteriak memohon agar _hyung_ nya tidak pergi tapi… sekali lagi ia tidak boleh egois!

_**Ctak!**_

"Aww! _Ya hyung_! _Appoooo_~"

Kibum tersenyum geli melihat Kyuhyun meringis kesakitan saat Kibum memberikan sebuah sentilan di kening adiknya. Sentilan pelan yang tidak mengenai luka nya itu membuat Kyuhyun merengut kesal.

Dengan gemas Kibum mencubit kedua pipi _chubby_ Kyuhyun yang sudah meronta meminta di lepaskan.

"Bodoh" gumam Kibum pelan sambil terkikik geli.

"Bwaahh! Bum _hyung_ jangan menyebalkan seperti _Fishy hyung_!" decak kesal Kyuhyun setelah menepis kedua tangan Kibum lalu mengelus pipinya sendiri.

"Ya bocah, kenapa jadi membawa nama ku?!"

"Heehh? Hae _hyung_ sudah mengakui nama mu berubah jadi _Fishy_ _eoh_?"

"_Mwo_? Aish Kyu!"

Donghae melemparkan _death glare_ nya pada Kyuhyun yang hanya memeletkan lidahnya meledek. Donghae mengusap matanya kasar menyingkirkan buliran bening yang masih tergenang di sana saat bertemu tatap dengan Kibum. Sebisa mungkin ia tersenyum manis untuk adik nya itu.

Sontak tawa kecil keluar dari bibir _appa, eomma_ dan Jung Soo mendengar perdebatan dan ledekan itu. Kibum mengacak rambut Kyuhyun gemas. _Dongsaeng_ nya itu memang selalu bisa mencairkan suasana dan merubah situasi tegang menjadi lebih menyenangkan.

"Jadi…?"

Suara _appa_ seketika merubah suasana yang lebih santai itu menjadi tegang kembali. Tuan Park menatap Kibum dengan intens. Menatap ke dalam manic mata yang mirip dengan milik istri nya itu. Mencari sesuatu di dalam sana.

"Apa Kibummie menerima pertukaran pelajaran ini? Apa Bummie sanggup hidup sendiri di tempat jauh itu sendiri?"

Tak ada respon dari Kibum membuat tuan Park melontarkan pertanyaan lagi dengan lebih jelas. Seketika sosok Kibum kembali menjadi pusat perhatian di ruangan itu. Semua menatap bocah itu dengan tatapan was-was. Kibum terdiam sejenak menyusun kata yang akan di ucapkan dan memantapkan hatinya.

Tanpa sadar, Kyuhyun meraih tangan Kibum dan menggenggam tangan itu dengan sangat erat. Kibum yang menyadari hal itu hanya tersenyum geli. Adik kecilnya itu hanya menatapnya sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya pelan. Kibum beralih menatap Donghae dan Jung Soo yang sudah menatapnya dengan penasaran sekaligus penuh harap akan suatu hal.

Kibum tersenyum saat menatap sang _eomma_ yang hanya diam memberikan bocah itu senyuman lembutnya. Kemudian barulah Kibum kembali menatap appa nya dengan tatapan pasti.

"Heum… Sepertinya aku sanggup hidup di sana. Mereka sudah menjamin semua fasilitas dan tidak hanya aku yang terpilih menjadi siswa pertukaran dari Korea. Tapi…"

Jawaban Kibum langsung membuat genggaman tangan Kyuhyun melonggar. Tangan nya terasa lemas dan bocah itu kembali menundukan kepalanya. Donghae pun mengalihkan tatapan nya dari Kibum kepada Jung Soo. Lalu kedua nya hanya bisa menghela napas pasrah.

Kibum akan pergi…..?

Perlahan Kibum melepaskan tangan Kyuhyun yang masih memegangi tangan nya. Tak ada penolakan dari Kyuhyun membuat Kibum hanya tersenyum tipis.

Kibum segera beranjak berdiri dan melangkah menuju sang _appa_ yang masih setia menatap anak ketiga nya itu. Kibum berdiri di hadapan appa nya, terdiam sejenak sebelum mengulurkan tangan nya ke hadapan _namja_ itu. Tuan Park sempat terheran namun ia bisa menebak maksud Kibum, ia mengembalikan kertas yang ada di tangan nya kepada Kibum.

Kibum tersenyum mendapatkan kertas itu kembali. Ia memperhatikan kertas itu sesaat sebelum mengedarkan pandangan nya kepada seluruh anggota keluarga nya yang masih terdiam menatapnya. Kibum menghela napas sebelum melakukan apa yang sudah ia pikirkan sejak tadi hingga akhirnya—

_**SREEKKK~~**_

Lima pasang mata yang masih memperhatikan gerak gerik Kibum langsung terbelalak tak percaya dengan apa yang di lakukan bocah 9 tahun itu. Mereka tercengang bahkan nafas mereka terasa tercekat saat….

Dengan santai nya Kibum merobek kertas berharga itu hingga kini kertas tersebut tersobek menjadi 2 bagian.

"Tapi aku yakin kalau aku tak akan sanggup hidup jauh dan terpisah dari keluarga ini lagi. Karena itu setelah memikirkan nya berulang kali, aku memutuskan tidak akan menerima kesempatan itu. Aku tidak mau tinggal jauh dari kalian lagi"

Kibum menundukan kepalanya menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sudah memerah menahan malu. Pengungkapan dari perasaan di hati kecilnya membuatnya sedikit malu, apalagi sekarang suasana ruangan tersebut menjadi sangat tenang.

Baik tuan dan nyonya Park, Jung Soo, Donghae maupun Kyuhyun masih terdiam mencerna dengan baik apa yang baru saja di katakan oleh Kibum. Hingga akhirnya Kyuhyun menarik sudut bibirnya membuat sebuah senyuman lebar. Ia segera berdiri dan berhambur memeluk Kibum. Rasa sakit di pergelangan kaki kanan seakan menghilang dan membuat bocah itu bebas berlari memeluk _hyung_ nya itu.

"Bum _hyung_~ hiks kau membuatku takut"

Tangisan itu kembali di lantunkan Kyuhyun walau ini bukan sebuah tangis kesedihan melainkan sebuah rasa haru dari kegembiraan. Jung Soo dan Donghae yang baru tersadar dari lamunan mereka pun beranjak dari sofa dan menghampiri Kibum.

"Aish anak ini! BumBum jangan membuatku kacau seperti ini~" Donghae ikut memeluk Kibum dengan erat. Kibum bisa melihat Donghae dan Kyuhyun yang sudah meneteskan air mata kembali. Ia pun hanya tersenyum lega lalu membalas pelukan kakak dan adiknya.

"Seharusnya kau mengatakan ini lebih awal, Bummie. Kau membuat _hyung_ tidak bisa tidur dan hampir jantungan tadi!"

Kibum memejamkan matanya saat Jung Soo mengecup pucuk kepalanya. Setelahnya ia kembali menatap wajah Jung Soo yang sudah menatapnya dengan mata berair namun raut lega tergambar jelas.

"_Mianhae hyung_…" Jung Soo hanya menganggukan kepala nya membalas ucapan sesal _dongsaeng_ nya itu.

"Jadi Bum _hyung_ tidak akan pergi kan?"

Kyuhyun bertanya dengan penuh harap setelah ia dan Donghae melepaskan pelukan nya pada Kibum. Sebuah anggukan pasti dari Kibum menjawab pertanyaan _maknae_. Tak berkata apa pun lagi, Kyuhyun kembali memeluk Kibum dan meletakan kepalanya di bahu sang hyung "_Gomawo hyung—gomawo_"

Kibum mengelus kepala Kyuhyun pelan sebelum melepaskan pelukan Kyuhyun lalu mengalihkan tatapan nya pada kedua orang tua mereka yang sudah berdiri di hadapan nya dengan senyuman lembut.

"_Appa… eomma… Mianhae_. Bummie—"

_**Cup**_

Nyonya Park segera memeluk Kibum lalu mengecup kening dan kedua pipi anak ketiga nya. Kibum hanya terdiam, memejamkan mata merasakan kehangatan dari sentuhan sang _eomma_.

"_Gwenchana_. Apapun yang Bummie pilih dan lakukan, _eomma_ akan selalu mendukung mu dan bangga pada mu, _chagi_" ucap nyonya Park lembut. Kibum sedikit terkesiap namun akhirnya ia tersenyum senang.

Kibum beralih menatap tuan Park saat merasakan sebuah tangan mengacak pelan helai rambutnya.

"_Appa_ senang dengan keputusan mu, Bummie"

Senyuman itu semakin terkembang di wajah Kibum setelah mendengar ucapan sang _appa_. Bocah itu langsung berhambur memeluk _appa_ dan _eomma_ nya.

"_Gomawo appa, eomma_~"

Tuan dan nyonya Park tersenyum mendengar ucapan tulus Kibum. Sadar ataupun tidak ini pertama kali nya, Kibum memeluk mereka terlebih dahulu dengan sangat erat seperti ini.

Kebahagian terbesar dalam diri kedua orang tua itu adalah melihat senyuman senang dari seluruh anaknya. Apa pun akan di lakukan agar membuat anak nya senang dan bahagia. Terlebih dengan keharmonisan dalam keluarga sebagai sebuah bonus bahagia dalam sebuah keluarga.

"Fuh~ Bum _hyung_ menolak ke luar negri. Padahal kalau Bum _hyung_ menerima nya, Kyu sudah bertekad akan belajar keras agar mendapatkan kesempatan sama seperti Bum _hyung_, bisa sekolah di luar negri~"

Celetukan dari Kyuhyun membuat Kibum melepaskan pelukan nya dan mengalihkan tatapan pada sang _maknae_.

"Kyu mau aku pergi _eoh_? Aku bisa meminta kertas itu lagi pada _Miss_ Angela" ucap Kibum dengan nada serius membuat Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya. Ia segera menggelengkan kepalanya cepat sambil mengibaskan tangan nya.

"_Andwae_! _Hyung_ tidak boleh pergi~" Kibum tersenyum geli melihat penolakan dari Kyuhyun. Ia menoleh saat tangan lembut eomma merangkul di pundaknya.

"Kyu kan hanya ingin mencoba ikut test seperti Bum _hyung_. Pasti keren bisa dapat beasiswa seperti itu~"

"Kau tidak akan bisa mendapatkan nya, _evil_"

Kyuhyun mengalihkan tatapan nya pada Donghae dan menatap hyung nya itu kesal.

"_Mwo_? Hae _hyung_ meremehkan ku? Oke, Kyu akan buktikan kalau Kyu bisa mendapatkan nya!"

"_Andwae_! Kau tidak boleh mengikuti test-test bodoh seperti itu"

"_Waeyo_? _Hyung_ takut kalah dari ku kan?"

"Ish, siapa bilang? Aku juga bisa mendapatkan hal seperti itu dengan mudah. Tapi kau tetap tidak boleh ikut test seperti itu!"

"_Fishy hyung_ menyebalkan~! Kenapa Kyu tidak boleh ikut?!"

"Intinya kau tidak boleh ikut. Tidak boleh, tidak boleh dan tidak boleh!"

Tuan dan nyonya Park hanya bisa menghela napas mendengar perdebatan antara Kyuhyun dan Donghae lagi. Tuan Park memilih duduk kembali di sofa dan memangku laptopnya kembali walau ia masih memperhatikan apa yang di lakukan keluarganya dengan senyuman geli di wajah tegasnya.

Jung Soo hanya diam di belakang Donghae dan Kyuhyun sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kyu tidak boleh ikut karena Hae _hyung_ takut Kyu pergi kalau Kyu mendapatkan nya nanti" ucap Kibum menginterupsi perdebatan kakak dan adiknya.

Kyuhyun menatap Kibum sejenak sebelum menatap Donghae intens. Sedangkan Donghae sudah memalingkan wajahnya di tatap seperti itu oleh adiknya. Senyuman lebar terlukis di wajah manis Kyuhyun. Ia mendekati Donghae lalu menyikut pelan perut _hyung_ nya itu.

"Hae _hyung_ takut _eoh_? Hae _hyung_ takut Kyu pergi? _Jeongmal_? _Hyung_ pasti sangat menyayangi ku kan?" goda Kyuhyun berulang kali sambil menunjukan senyuman jahilnya. Ia tertawa saat melihat rona merah samar di pipi Donghae.

"_Aigoo appa, eomma_, Teuki _hyung_, Bum _hyung_~ lihat… _Fishy hyung_ tidak bisa jauh dari Kyunnie~"

"Ya bocah! Kau mengejek ku? Aish!"

"Hwaaa~ Teuki _hyuungg_"

Kyuhyun segera berlari ke belakang Jung Soo dan berlindung di balik badan _hyung_ tertua nya itu saat Donghae bersiap menangkapnya.

Sontak tawa menyelimuti ruangan tersebut. _Appa, eomma_, Jung Soo dan Kibum hanya tertawa melihat hal itu tanpa niat memisahkan kedua saudara yang masih dalam acara kejar mengejar. Dengan gesit Donghae menangkap Kyuhyun lalu menggelitiki perutnya- titik kelemahan bocah itu. Kyuhyun pun hanya tertawa sembari berusaha menyingkirkan tangan nya namun hasilnya nihil. Donghae pun mulai tertawa melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang sudah memerah karena terlalu banyak tertawa.

Rumah itu pun terlihat semakin hangat, dengan suara tawa saling bersahutan memecah keheningan malam. Membuat sang rembulan dan bintang menjadi saksi bisu kebahagian yang selalu di impikan keluarga dalam rumah tersebut.

.

.

**-To be Continued-**

.

.

Annyeooong~

Oke, ini updet nya memang lebih lemot dari biasanya. Minggu kemarin lye full jadwal /sok sibuk/ hahaa Tapi beneran sibuk sampe gak bisa edit and apdet deh /peace/

Nah! Semua nya selesaiiii~

Masalah Kibum terungkap dan tebakan kalian tepat hehe /plot pasaran gampang di tebak -_-"/

Dari info realfact yang lye dapatkan, itu yang sekolah santa monica memang sekolahan nya Kibummie waktu pindah ke Canada saat umur 10 tahun, benar gak? Kalo salah mianhae hahaa

Intinya cerita ini sudah selesai! Fin! Dan sebenarnya bisa aja ini langsung di end-in sekarang. Chap depan cuma acara seneng-seneng mereka aja hehe

So, Terimakasih banyak untuk semua readers yang sudah setia membaca bcmb ini hingga akhir… Semua yang sudah berkenan review, favorite dan follower cerita ini—sangat terimakasih!

Lye gak nyangka akan sebanyak ini respon yang di dapatkan bcmb~ /bow bareng TeukHaeBumKyu/

Sign,

**LyELF**

**Special Thanks to :**

ichaELFs, lianpangestu, TeukTeukTeukie, yolyol, tiaraputri, kyuro, , Kim Soo Jin, kkyu32, 92line, vha chandra, Blackyuline, ayu, AyuClouds69, cece, FitriMY, MissBabyKyu, cho-i-chahyun, TikaClouds2124, Ryeohyun, ay, Chocojjee, Aulia, ndah951231, IrumaAckleschia, gaemgyu0321, KyuChul, sfsclouds, bella0203, Kyuminhae, aninkyuelf, hikmajantapan, Anonymouss, Augesteca, Sachiko Yamaguchi, Arum Junnie, yayaELFsparkyu, qyukey, haekyu, kyuzi, Xoxory, arumfishy, riekyumidwife, lee minji elf, , gyu1315, heeeHyun, KimCha, bryan ryeohyun, Gyurievil, BluePrince14, K my name, Shinjoo24


	14. Chapter 13

_**BE CLOSE MY BROTHERS**_

.

.

_**Main Cast**__** :**_

Park Jung Soo / LeeTeuk

Lee Donghae as Park Donghae

Kim Kibum as Park Kibum

Cho Kyuhyun as Park Kyuhyun

.

_**Genre**_ : Family – Brothership

.

_**Rated**_ : T

_**Warning**_ : Typo (s), bad plot, gaje, bored

_**Disclaimer**_ : All cast isn't mine. They're belong to God and themselves. But, all story and plot is mine!

**LyELF **

.

**-Enjoy reading-**

**.**

**.**

**OOOooo****ßCMB oooOOO**

_**PART 12**_

"Hae _hyung_ _ireona_~ _ppalli ireona_, Hae _hyuuungg_~"

"Ukh—berisik!"

"_Fishy_ _hyuuung_, _ireona_!"

Kyuhyun menggembungkan pipinya kesal ketika Donghae justru menepis tangan nya lalu menarik selimut hingga menutupi seluruh tubuhnya. Dengan kesal, Kyuhyun menggoncangkan tubuh Donghae berulang kali. Sungguh ia merutuk kakaknya yang susah sekali di bangunkan. Sudah hampir setengah jam ia duduk di sisi ranjang Donghae hanya untuk membangunkan _hyung_ nya itu tapi Donghae masih saja bergeming di kasurnya.

"_Ya_! Ikan jelek pemalas cepat bangun!" decak kesal Kyuhyun akhirnya mengeluarkan panggilan yang hampir dua minggu ini tak ia lontarkan.

Tapi sepertinya Donghae tak menghiraukan ketidaksopanan _dongsaeng_ nya itu. Ia masih asyik bergelung di dalam selimutnya membuat Kyuhyun melipat kedua tangan nya di depan dada. Otak Kyuhyun berputar mencari cara untuk membangunkan Donghae tapi sepertinya pikiran bocah itu sudah di penuhi dengan berbagai macam rencana yang akan ia lakukan hari ini.

"Hae _hyuungg ireona_~ Nanti kita kesiangan. _Appa_ dan _eomma_ sudah menunggu di ruang makan. Ayolah _hyungie_~" rengek Kyuhyun dengan nada memelas sambil berusaha menarik selimut yang di kenakan Donghae.

Donghae masih setia memejamkan matanya walaupun sebenarnya ia sudah terbangun sedaritadi. Mana mungkin tidak bangun jika suara berisik Kyuhyun mengganggu nya di tambah goncangan pada tubuhnya. Sangat mengganggu!

"Hae _hyung_… Hae _hyung_~" Donghae tak bisa menyembunyikan tawa geli nya. Ia terkikik di dalam selimut nya mendengar rengekan Kyuhyun yang menurutnya lucu. Walaupun begitu, Donghae masih terdiam karena masih ingin menggoda adik kecilnya itu.

"Ukh menyebalkan!"

Kyuhyun mulai kehabisan akal. Kaki nya mulai menendang-nendang tubuh Donghae pelan. Mata tajamnya terus terfokus pada sang _hyung_ yang bersembunyi di dalam selimut.

"Kyu…"

Hingga sebuah panggilan membuat bocah itu menolehkan kepalanya ke arah ambang pintu. Kyuhyun menarik senyuman tipis untuk Jung Soo yang entah sejak kapan sudah berdiri di sana sembari bersandar di pinggiran pintu. Jung Soo pun tersenyum menunjukan _dimple_ manisnya.

"Teuki _hyung_~ ukh! Lihat… ikan pemalas ini belum bangun juga" adu Kyuhyun lalu melipat tangan nya di depan dada dan menggembungkan pipinya lucu. Jung Soo tertawa kecil lalu melangkahkan kaki nya masuk ke dalam kamar. Ia menghampiri Kyuhyun dan mengacak rambut _dongsaeng_ nya gemas.

Setelah nya, Jung Soo beralih menatap Donghae yang mulai bergerak-gerak dalam selimut dan itu menjadi tanda bahwa adik nya itu sudah terbangun.

"Hae…" panggil Jung Soo dengan nada pelan namun Donghae masih kekeuh berdiam di dalam selimut tebal nya.

"Donghae-_ah_, _kka_ bangun!"

Jung Soo masih berusaha sabar memanggil _dongsaeng_ yang seakan mengabaikan panggilan nya.

"Hae ngantuk _hyung_~"

Akhirnya sebuah suara menyahut panggilan Jung Soo. Donghae berucap dengan suara lirih dan sedikit serak nya tanpa membuka selimut yang menyelimuti seluruh tubuhnya.

"_Arrayo_, tapi ini sudah siang. _Ppalli ireona_!" Jung Soo mulai menepuk-nepuk pelan tubuh Donghae agar _dongsaeng_ nya segera bangun. Namun yang ia dapatkan adalah Donghae yang menggelengkan kepalanya di dalam selimut.

"Ini masih jam 8 dan Hae tidur hampir jam 1 tadi malam. Salahkan bocah setan itu!"

"_Mwo_? Kenapa jadi Kyu?"

Kyuhyun tidak terima dengan _statement hyung_ nya. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya polos saat Jung Soo menatapnya.

"Kau memaksa ku menemani mu bermain hingga kau bisa tertidur, _pabbo_!" Donghae menyembulkan kepala nya dari dalam selimut sesaat untuk menatap Kyuhyun kesal. Setelah mengatakan itu, Donghae kembali menarik selimutnya hingga menutupi wajahnya lagi.

Jung Soo kembali menatap Kyuhyun yang sudah menyengir sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Memang benar, tadi malam ia memaksa Donghae menemani nya bermain _game_ hingga larut malam. Salah kan dirinya yang terlalu _excited_ dengan hari esok membuat bocah itu tidak bisa tidur. Ia meminta Kibum menemani nya bermain namun _hyung_ nya itu sudah tertidur jadilah sasaran empuk nya adalah Donghae. Dengan rengekan mautnya tentu saja Donghae tak akan bisa menolak dan pasrah menemani nya bermain hingga bocah itu ketiduran.

Jung Soo hanya menggelengkan kepalanya mendengar kenyataan itu.

"_Ish mianhae hyung_~ tapi… kau harus bangun. Nanti kita kesiangan ke lotte world nya~" rengek Kyuhyun sembari mencoba menarik selimut Donghae kembali. Donghae hanya terdiam sambil menahan agar selimut tak meninggalkan tubuhnya.

"Baiklah…" Jung Soo mulai angkat bicara lagi. Ia menarik tangan Kyuhyun dan mengajaknya agar beranjak dari kasur. Kyuhyun yang bingung hanya bisa menuruti kemauan _hyung_ nya tanpa protes.

"Jadi Hae mau tidur saja? Oke, kalau begitu Hae jaga rumah saja _nde_? Nanti _hyung_ akan bilang pada _appa_ dan _eomma_ kalau Hae tidak ingin ikut jalan-jalan"

Kyuhyun menatap Jung Soo protes. Hei… dia mengharapkan agar bisa bermain bersama seluruh _hyung_ nya termasuk Donghae. Kalau _fishy hyung_ nya tidak ikut, aaaa~ rencana nya bisa gagal. Tidak akan seru!

Jung Soo terkikik geli melihat ekspresi adik kecil nya. Ia mencubit gemas pipi Kyuhyun pelan lalu mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Kyuhyun memiringkan kepalanya, sungguh ia tak mengerti. Tapi sedetik kemudian setelah bisa mencerna maksud Jung Soo, ia mulai menarik senyuman jahilnya. Ia beralih menatap Donghae yang masih terdiam.

"_Ne_ Teuki _hyung_~ kalau ikan itu tidak mau ikut ya… kita jalan-jalan sendiri saja" balas Kyuhyun dengan nada riang.

"Heum! Kita akan bersenang-senang, Kyunnie~"

"Kita akan bermain semua permainan, foto bersama, makan-makan. Pasti akan sangat menyenangkan~ Kyu tidak sabar"

"Haha… _ne kajja_, kita sarapan dulu lalu langsung berangkat. Kibumie sudah ada di ruang makan"

Jung Soo menggandeng tangan Kyuhyun dan menuntun adik nya itu berjalan keluar kamar. Dengan riang Kyuhyun menuruti bahkan sembari menggoyangkan tangan Jung Soo.

"Hanya diam di rumah pasti membosankan. Ckck kasian—ah! kita jalan-jalan sampai malam ya _hyung_?"

"Tentu saja. Bahkan _appa_ dan _eomma_ berencana akan menginap di luar. Mereka sudah menyewa sebuah kamar di hotel"

"_Jeongmal_? Yeeaayy~! Wew, di rumah sendirian hingga besok. Tidak perlu khawatir _fishy hyung_, kau tidak sendirian. Masih banyak setan yang menemani mu nanti malam, hati-hati yaa.. hiii~"

Dengan kesal, Donghae menyibak selimut nya lalu terduduk di kasur. Ia memberikan _death glare_ nya pada Jung Soo dan Kyuhyun yang masih berdiri di luar kamarnya sambil menatap kearah nya.

Sontak Jung Soo dan Kyuhyun tertawa melihat ekspresi kesal bercampur takut di wajah Donghae yang terlihat masam.

"Kalian berdua menyebalkan!"

Sebuah bantal langsung melayang ke arah Jung Soo dan Kyuhyun yang sudah berlari masih dengan tawa geli nya. Donghae mengacak rambut nya kasar membuat surai hitam kecoklatan itu semakin kusut.

Dengan berat hati, Donghae beranjak dari kasurnya dan melangkah gontai keluar kamar. Hei, mana mau ia di tinggal sendirian di rumah apalagi hingga malam atau besok. Tsk! Terutama mendengar kata-kata 'setan' dari adik nya itu. Jangan tertawa! Donghae memang takut pada hal-hal seperti itu.

Sedangkan di ruang makan terlihat _appa_ dan Kibum sudah duduk manis di kursi meja makan. _Appa_ tengah membaca koran pagi mencari informasi dan berita hari ini. Sedangkan Kibum asyik memainkan PSP nya menunggu _eomma_ yang terlihat tengah bolak-balik dari dapur ke ruang makan membawa sarapan pagi ini.

"Huwaa—haha stop Hae-haha _hyungg_!"

Gelak tawa geli itu langsung terdengar memenuhi ruang makan saat Donghae dan Kyuhyun muncul di ambang pintu. Bocah 8 tahun itu hanya bisa tertawa sambil menahan geli saat Donghae dengan santai menggelitiki nya.

"Rasakan ini… salah sendiri mengerjaiku tadi"

"Haha-bu-kan hahaha bukan aku… Itu… Teuki _hyung_—haha hae _hyung_~"

Donghae masih belum menghentikan aksinya walaupun wajah Kyuhyun sudah terlihat memerah karena terlalu banyak tertawa. Jung Soo yang berjalan di belakang mereka dan baru tiba di ruang makan hanya bisa terkikik geli.

"Hei hei… kalian ini apa-apaan. Hae sudah" tegur sang _appa_ yang sejak tadi memperhatikan keduanya.

Suara sang _appa_ membuat Donghae terpaksa menghentikan aksinya. Ia tersenyum puas melihat Kyuhyun tengah menarik nafas sambil menepuk-nepuk pipinya yang sudah memerah. Donghae mengacak rambut Kyuhyun gemas lalu beralih ke kursi sebelah Kibum. Dengan tangan jahilnya, Donghae mencubit pipi Kibum yang terlihat masih serius dengan _game_ nya.

"Kekanakan…" dengus Kibum sambil menatap Donghae sebal sambil mengelus pipinya. Donghae hanya menyengir lebar membalas tatapan _dongsaeng_ nya itu.

Jung Soo kembali menggandeng tangan Kyuhyun dan menuntunnya ke meja makan di karenakan bocah itu masih terlihat lemas berdiri di tempat.

"Hae _hyung_ menyebalkan" decak kesal Kyuhyun setelah duduk di kursi yang biasa di duduki nya.

"Kau yang memulai nya" balas Donghae sembari memainkan gelas yang ada di hadapan nya.

"Teuki _hyung_ yang memulainya!" bantah Kyuhyun tidak terima. Donghae mengalihkan tatapan nya dari gelas menuju _hyung_ tertua nya.

"Berhenti terkikik begitu _hyung_. Aku akan membalasmu nanti"

"Benarkah? Apa yang mau kau lakukan heum? Kalau begitu jangan pernah meminta bantuan _hyung_ lagi nanti nya"

Donghae mem_pout_kan bibirnya mendengar penuturan Jung Soo. Tidak… Tidak mungkin ia membalas perbuatan _hyung_ nya, itu hanya akan merugikan diri nya nanti. Akhirnya _namja_ itu hanya terdiam dan mengalihkan tatapan pada Kibum yang ada di sebelahnya.

"Ada apa ini?"

Nyonya Park yang baru saja kembali dari dapur dan segera meletakan teko kaca berisi susu segar di atas meja pun beralih menuju kursi yang ada di sebelah Donghae. Sebelum duduk ia memeluk anaknya terlihat masam itu sembari merapikan rambut Donghae yang berantakan.

"Mereka menyebalkan _eomma_~" adu Donghae sambil menunjuk kesal ke arah Jung Soo dan Kyuhyun. Jung Soo hanya tersenyum sedangkan Kyuhyun sudah memeletkan lidahnya meledek sang _hyung_.

"Salah sendiri kau ini pemalas _hyung_. Susah sekali membangunkan mu" balas Kyuhyun senang.

"Sudahlah kalian ini setiap hari selalu ribut. _Kka_ kita makan sekarang, _appa_ sudah lapar"

Nyonya Park hanya tersenyum geli lalu mengecup pipi Donghae—mungkin sebagai obat dari kekesalan bocah itu—sebelum duduk di kursi.

"Bum _hyung_~ apa kau sudah menyelesaikan _game_ itu?" tanya Kyuhyun sembari menunggu _eomma_ nya mengisi piringnya dengan nasi goreng untuk sarapan hari ini.

Kibum menyimpan psp hitam nya dalam saku sebelum tersenyum bangga menatap _dongsaeng_ nya.

"Satu _level_ lagi _complete_" jawab nya singkat.

"_Mwo_? _Jinja_? Aish Kyu masih kurang 3 level lagi, kau harus menunggu ku _hyung_~" Kyuhyun menatap Kibum dengan _puppy eyes_ nya namun akhirnya bocah itu menghela napas pasrah saat _hyung_ nya menggelengkan kepala.

"_Aniyo_. Bahkan kau memainkan nya lebih dulu dari ku, Kyu" balas Kibum tanpa menatap Kyuhyun dan memberikan piring nya pada sang _eomma_ untuk di isi.

"Ish. Ini karena _Fishy hyung_! Kalau dia tidak membuat _game over_ pasti aku sudah menang"

"Ya! Kau senang sekali menyalahkan ku bocah"

"Tapi memang _hyung_ yang salah, huh!"

"Kalau kau tidak memaksa ku mencoba bermain, aku tak akan menyentuh psp mu itu"

Kyuhyun terdiam sambil menggembungkan pipinya. Sedangkan Donghae masih menatap sebal _dongsaeng_ nya.

"Bisakah kalian tidak bertengkar barang sehari saja?"

Suara kepala rumah tangga ini menginterupsi perdebatan di antara Donghae dan Kyuhyun. Dua bocah itu langsung menatap ke arah _appa_ nya lalu tanpa di perintah mereka menggeleng secara bersamaan.

"Tidak bisa!"

Nyonya Park, Jung Soo dan Kibum hanya bisa terkikik geli melihat ekspresi shock tuan park saat kedua anak nya berucap bersamaan dengan tatapan tajam.

"Sudahlah. Sekarang kita makan saja" lerai sang _eomma_ dengan nada lembut.

Keluarga itu pun mulai menyantap sarapan pagi penuh gizi tersebut sebagai pengisi energi untuk memulai aktivitas bermain yang akan mereka lakukan nanti. Tak ada kata tenang dalam sarapan itu. Masih terdengar perdebatan atau tawa kecil yang mengiringi nya. Tak mempermasalahkan hal tersebut, tuan dan nyonya Park hanya memperhatikan keempat anak mereka. Setidaknya sarapan akan lebih menyenangkan seperti ini daripada dalam suasana tenang dan terkesan canggung.

.

.

.

**OOOooo****ßCMB oooOOO**

Matahari bersinar semakin terik siang hari ini. Cuaca terlihat sangat cerah walaupun cukup panas karena pancaran sinar sang penguasa cahaya. Namun suasana panas itu tak mengurungkan niat keluarga Park untuk melewatkan liburan nya di _weekend_ ini.

Waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 2 siang dan itu berarti sudah hampir 4 jam keluarga Park berada di taman bermain terbesar di pusat kota Seoul tersebut. Mereka masih di arena _indoor_ dari Lotte World membuat suasana panas luar ruangan tak mengganggu aktivitas bermain.

Keluarga itu baru saja keluar dari salah satu cafeteria di salah satu sudut _foodcourt_ di sana untuk menyantap makan siang.

Dengan riang Donghae merangkul pundak Kyuhyun dan keduanya berjalan memimpin di bagian depan. Donghae memakai sebuah topi sport yang menutupi kepalanya sedangkan sang _dongsaeng_ justru mengenakan sebuah bando bertanduk dua berwarna merah yang mereka beli di salah satu _shop_ tadi.

Di belakang dua bocah itu ada Kibum yang berjalan santai dan asyik menikmati secup besar es krim mix yang terlihat sangat enak, di samping nya ada Jung Soo yang juga masih memakan cemilan ddubokki. Sesekali Jung Soo akan menyuapi ddubokki pada Kibum dan adik nya terlihat menerima begitu saja. Begitu pula sebaliknya Kibum akan gantian menyuapkan sesendok es krim untuk Jung Soo. Walaupun rasa dari dua makanan itu tidak cocok di makan berdampingan—rasa manis pedas dari ddubokki dan manis dingin dari es krim—namun menurut mereka itu terasa enak. Terkadang kedua nya tertawa entah karena apa.

Barulah di belakang Jung Soo dan Kibum terlihat tuan dan nyonya Park yang berjalan santai. _Appa_ merangkul pinggang sang _eomma_. Kedua nya memperhatikan keempat anaknya dengan senyuman senang. Melihat keakraban dan kebersamaan keluarga adalah hal yang paling membahagiakan.

"Bum _hyung_~"

Kyuhyun membalikan badan nya dan segera berhambur menghampiri Kibum. Tangan nya langsung menarik-narik tangan _hyung_ nya itu.

"Lihat, di sana ada starwars. Kita bermain itu, ya ya ya?" ajak Kyuhyun sambil menunjuk salah satu wahana permainan di depan sana dengan sangat _excited_. Permainan yang ada di dalam film dan video games yang sering ia mainkan.

Kibum memperhatikan arah antrian di wahana itu. Tak terlalu banyak yang mengantri membuat Kibum tersenyum lalu langsung mengangguk setuju.

"Hae _hyung_ tidak mau ikut, huh! Apa Teuki _hyung_ mau ikut dengan kami?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil menatap kakak tertua nya. Jung Soo berpikir sejenak sebelum menggelengkan kepalanya.

Setelah melihat penolakan dari _hyung_ nya, tak membuang waktu lama Kibum dan Kyuhyun segera berlari menuju wahana star wars. Donghae sempat merebut cup es krim dari tangan Kibum sebelum adik nya berlari.

"Cepat kembali kemari setelah selesai" pesan sang _eomma_ sedikit berteriak. Kedua nya hanya melambaikan tangan sebagai balasan.

"_Hyung_~ kajja kita lihat-lihat ke sana" Donghae menyuapkan sesendok es krim ke dalam mulutnya sebelum menarik tangan Jung Soo ke arah lain dari tempat itu.

"_Appa, eomma_ kami pergi sebentar"

Tuan dan nyonya Park hanya memperhatikan kedua anaknya yang ikut pergi. Mereka pun memilih untuk duduk di sebuah bangku yang di sediakan taman bermain untuk menunggu keempat anaknya kembali. Mereka tak ingin mengambil resiko akan berpencar sehingga memutuskan untuk menunggu di sini saja sambil berbincang.

Setelah kurang lebih 20 menit, Kyuhyun dan Kibum keluar dari wahana starwars sambil tertawa senang. Kedua nya segera kembali menuju kedua orang tuanya. Tanpa di minta, Kyuhyun menceritakan semua yang ia mainkan di dalam kepada _eomma_ kesayangan nya. Dari acara mengantri, memilih senjata dan menembak-nembak musuh di dalam sana. Nyonya Park pun hanya mendengarkan sambil mengelus pucuk kepala anak bungsu nya itu.

Tak berapa lama, Jung Soo dan Donghae pun kembali berkumpul bersama di tempat awal.

"Hei hei. Kita menonton 4-D _Theater_ di sana _nde_?" ajak Jung Soo sambil menunjuk sebuah wahana _theater_ yang berada di depan sana. Tadi ia sudah melewati wahana itu bersama Donghae dan memang berniat menonton di sana.

"Boleh. Aku mau duduk" balas Kibum sambil mengangguk antusias.

"Baiklah, _kajja_"

Tuan Park beranjak berdiri dan merangkul Kibum mengikuti Jung Soo dan Donghae yang sudah berjalan di depan. Di bagian belakang Kyuhyun masih sibuk bercerita pada _eomma_ nya.

Beberapa saat mengantri, mereka pun akhirnya masuk ke dalam _theater_ dengan _seatplan_ sebanyak 50 kursi itu. Mereka segera duduk di kursi masing-masing dan mulai mengenakan kacamata hitam yang di sediakan khusus untuk menonton film nantinya.

Lampu segera di matikan setelah kursi terisi penuh dan film bergenre petualangan itu pun di putar. Efek dari kacamata 4D, kursi yang bergoyang, hembusan angin dan cipratan air membuat penonton seakan turut berada di dalam film dan merasakan semua yang ada di dalam nya. Membuat sebuah sensasi menyenangkan tersendiri.

Suara teriakan seru, tegang juga takut terdengar memenuhi ruangan.

Donghae sedikit sebal pada Kyuhyun yang duduk di sebelahnya dan entah sadar atau tidak tangan adiknya tidak bisa diam dan terus mengganggu acara menonton nya. Di saat tegang dan menakutkan, Kyuhyun akan menarik tangan Donghae dan meremaskan. Sedangkan di saat lucu dan seru, bocah itu akan menepuk-nepuk tangan Donghae sambil tertawa.

"_Aigoo_… Lihat Kyu, tangan ku merah! Aish kau ini tidak bisa diam" dengus Donghae sesaat setelah keluar dari dalam _theater_. Kyuhyun hanya bisa menyengir lebar lalu merangkul manja tangan Jung Soo.

Setelah menyelesaikan acara menonton bersama, mereka masih menyusuri arena _indoor_ Lotte World. Kyuhyun menarik tangan Kibum dan Donghae untuk menemani nya bermain _crazy bumper cars_.

Bagai seorang pembalap, ketiganya sudah mengenakan helm dan berada di dalam mobil masing-masing. Mengendari mobil ke sekitar arena luas yang di sediakan. Kyuhyun dengan mobil berwarna ungu, Donghae berwarna biru dan Kibum berwarna putih bercorak hitam. Ketiganya saling melempar tatapan tajam dan seringaian sambil memegang stir mobil. Dan setelahnya terjadi adu balap di ketiganya. Saling menubruk dan membalap satu sama lain yang juga di sertai tawa karena suatu hal yang menurut mereka lucu.  
Menunggu ketiganya bermain, tuan dan nyonya Park berdiri di samping arena sambil meneriakan nama anak-anaknya seakan memberi semangat sedangkan Jung Soo justru asyik mengambil gambar dari tiga _dongsaeng_ nya juga orang tuanya dengan kamera yang menggantung di lehernya.

"Sudah cukup sore, bagaimana kalau kita keluar? Kita ke _amusse park_!" usul Donghae sambil menunjuk gerbang keluar dari _indoor_ Lotte World.

"Benar juga, pasti tidak sepanas tadi" balas Jung Soo lalu mengangguk setuju.

"_Ne_, Kyu mau!" Kyuhyun dan Kibum mengangguk secara bersamaan.

_Appa_ dan _eomma_ tidak banyak bicara, toh mereka akan mengikuti kemana pun yang di inginkan oleh keempat anaknya.

Akhirnya setelah puas dengan berbagai wahana permainan yang di sediakan di bagian _indoor_ Lotte World yang menjadi salah satu arena bermain dalam ruangan terbesar di asia itu, keluarga Park pun beranjak keluar.

Mereka menuju ke bagian _outdoor_ Lotte World ini. Bagian yang sering di sebut sebagai _Magic Island_. Sebuah pulau buatan yang ada di tengah-tengah danau besar di sana. Tidak seperti permainan di _indoor_, wahana di bagian outdoor lebih menantang adrenalin.

Hari memang terlihat sudah sore. Langit yang tadinya biru secerah lautan itu mulai terlihat memerah. Suasana pun menjadi lebih teduh.

Sebuah _gate_ dan jembatan besar pengantar menuju _magic island_ telah menyambut keluarga Park. Bagaikan berada di sebuah negri dongeng, sekitar jembatan di hias dan beronamen layaknya sebuah kastil. Beberapa warna cerah dan arsitektur menarik membuat jembatan itu terlihat indah. Bisa di lihat sebuah kastil besar nan megah yang ada di ujung sana tepatnya di tengah _amusse park_.

"_Aigoo_~ Bummie mirip dengan snowy—haha"

"_Nde_! Bum _hyung_ mirip snowy kecil hahahaha"

Kibum menggembungkan pipinya mendengar ledekan dari Donghae dan Kyuhyun setelah ia pasrah di paksa Donghae memakai sebuah bando bertelinga kelinci putih. Ia memutar bola matanya malas mendengar _hyung_ dan _dongsaeng_ nya masih saja terkikik geli menatap penampilan nya.

Keluarga Park sempat mengabadikan beberapa foto bersama di sekitar _gate_ dan jembatan itu seperti layaknya pengunjung lain nya. Mereka juga berdiri di depan kastil besar dan berpose untuk foto kenang-kenangan. Tawa geli terdengar saat mereka memperhatikan beberapa foto dengan pose konyol dan lucu.

"Ah sebelum kita ke _atlantis adventure_, aku ingin mencoba itu"

Dengan semangat Jung Soo menunjuk sebuah wahana yang tidak jauh darinya. Donghae, Kibum dan Kyuhyun hanya bisa tercengang memperhatikan tiang sangat tinggi dari permainan yang di tunjuk _hyung_ tertua nya.

"K-kau serius _hyung_?" tanya Kyuhyun memastikan, Jung Soo hanya mengangguk pasti.

"_Bungee Drop_… kata teman-teman ku itu menyenangkan" gumam nya seperti tak memiliki rasa takut memperhatikan permainan di depan nya.

"Baiklah. Sekarang _appa_ yang menemani mu"

Jung Soo tersenyum senang menatap sang _appa_ yang akhirnya turun tangan juga. Tuan Park merangkul bahu anak sulung nya sambil menatap wahana di hadapan nya dengan mantap. Jangan heran jika _namja_ berkepala 4 itu masih sanggup bermain menantang seperti itu. Dia masih memiliki fisik dan mental yang sangat kuat dan sehat terlebih ia sangat menyukai tantangan.

Nyonya Park hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya sedangkan Kibum dan Kyuhyun saling melempar tatapan tidak percaya, berbeda dengan Donghae yang masih memperhatikan permainan itu dengan intens. Ia menengguk ludahnya sulit membayangkan jika dirinya berada di sana.

"_Kajja_! Hae kau juga harus mencoba nya. Kita ber—"

"_MWO_? Hae? _Shireo_! Hae tidak mau ikut!"

Donghae menggeleng cepat sambil mengibaskan kedua tangan nya ke hadapan Jung Soo. Melihat tinggi tiang nya saja sudah membuatnya bergidik apalagi jika bermain.

Namun entah mengapa, Jung Soo langsung menarik begitu saja tangan Donghae—mengabaikan penolakan dari adiknya. Donghae berusaha melepaskan diri tapi sekarang tubuhnya justru di himpit oleh _hyung_ dan _appa_ yang membawa nya mengantri untuk menikmati wahana tersebut. Melihat itu, sontak Kibum dan Kyuhyun tertawa memperhatikan ekspresi ketakutan di wajah Donghae. Nyonya Park sendiri hanya tersenyum geli sambil menggelengkan kepala tanpa niat mencegahnya.

"_Hyung_, kau gila! Sungguh Hae akan membalasmu nanti. Tapi kalau Hae mati bagaimana? _Aigoo hyungiiee_~"

Jung Soo hanya terkikik geli melihat Donghae yang terus meracau ketakutan tepat ketika mereka duduk di kursi yang melingkari tiang tinggi tersebut. Donghae hanya bisa menggenggam erat pengaman yang sudah menahan tubuhnya agar tidak terlepas dari kursi.

"Tenanglah Hae, ini akan sangat menyenangkan"

"_Ne_! Kau ini _namja_ Hae-_ah_ jadi harus berani seperti _appa_"

Donghae hanya memutar bola matanya malas menanggapi ucapan dari _hyung_ dan _appa_ nya. Sekarang ia hanya bisa merapalkan doa dalam hati agar ia selamat kembali setelah permainan ini selesai.

Donghae melemparkan _death glare_ pada dua _dongsaeng_ nya yang menyaksikan dirinya dari samping wahana sambil tertawa geli. Kibum dan Kyuhyun memang harus menahan hasrat bermain saat berada di _outdoor_ ini. Dari tinggi dan umur mereka belum memungkinkan untuk menikmati wahana-wahana menantang adrenalin seperti itu.

Donghae membulatkan matanya saat permainan mulai di jalankan. Kursi yang melingkari tiang mulai di angkat naik ke atas puncak tiang dengan tinggi kurang lebih 38 meter tersebut.

"_Hyung_… _hyung—_ _appa_… _appa_… turun~ Hae mau turun!" racau Donghae yang mulai memejamkan matanya sambil menggenggam erat pengaman nya.

"Hae-_ah_ buka matamu. Lihat pemandangan nya menakjubkan. Indah sekali~" Donghae mulai membuka matanya sedikit—mengintip setelah mendengar ucapan _hyung_ nya. Senyuman bisa ia ukir saat menyaksikan pemandangan eksklusif nan indah dari ketinggian seperti ini. Pemandangan seluruh taman bermain terlihat sangat indah dari sini. Namun baru ia ingin menggumamkan kata indah ini…

"_HUWAAAA_~~"

Adrenalin orang-orang yang duduk di _bungee drop_ itu langsung di pacu saat kursi mereka yang sudah mencapai puncak di hempaskan begitu saja ke bawah bahkan jika di ukur kecepatan nya bisa mencapai 90 km/jam. Hanya teriakan kencang yang mengiringi kursi itu kembali menyentuh permukaan tanah.

"HAHAHAHA"

Kibum dan Kyuhyun tertawa terpingkal saat _appa_ dan kedua _hyung_ nya kembali. Ketiga nya kembali dengan wajah sedikit pucat dan berjalan pelan seperti masih melayang kehilangan kesadaran.

"Oke, aku tidak akan pernah bermain itu lagi" gumam Jung Soo sambil menepuk-nepuk pipinya sendiri.

"Sepertinya aku mulai tua menikmati permainan seperti itu" timpal sang _appa_ sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Errr~ lihat? Aku membenci kalian!"

Tuan Park dan Jung Soo hanya bisa menyengir lebar saat mendapatkan _death glare_ dari Donghae. Mereka merangkul Donghae kembali sebagai permintaan maaf.

"Hoi! Bisakah kalian berhenti tertawa?!" dengus Donghae melihat Kibum dan Kyuhyun masih saja tertawa senang.

"Haha—kau tampan _hyung_. Sungguh kau sangat tampan jika ekspresi mu seperti tadi—haahaha" Kyuhyun memeganggi perutnya yang terasa nyeri karena terlalu banyak tertawa. Donghae menjitak pelan kepalanya Kyuhyun setelah mendengar pujian tersirat ejekan itu.

"Tenang _hyung_. Kalau kau mau melihatnya lagi, aku sudah merekam nya" Kibum menghela napas nya lalu menyeka sudut matanya yang berair.

Donghae menatap Kibum bingung namun akhirnya ia melotot saat Kibum menunjukan sebuah handicam di tangan nya.

"Pasti sangat seru jika tunjukan rekaman itu pada teman-teman Hae _hyung_ atau sekalian ke Hyukkie _noona_~" Donghae menatap horror pada Kyuhyun yang sudah menyengir lebar.

"Kemarikan handicam itu, akan ku hapus!"

"_Mwo_? _Andwae_! Kami sudah susah payah merekamnya"

Kyuhyun langsung menarik tangan Kibum mengajak _hyung_ nya itu berlari ketika Donghae hendak merebut _handicam_ dari tangan Kibum. Aksi kejar-kejaran pun terjadi pada tiga anak keluarga Park tersebut.

Jung Soo hanya terkikik geli melihat aksi kejar-kejaran _dongsaeng_ nya itu. Ia menoleh saat merasakan sebuah lengan merangkulnya kembali. Ia tersenyum menatap _appa_ nya yang sudah menggelengkan kepala.

"Mereka itu… ckck" gumam tuan Park memperhatikan 3 anaknya yang sudah berlari di depan sana.

"Mereka itu imut dan lucu haha" timpal nyonya Park melengkapi kalimat dari suami nya. Ia tertawa kecil melihat ekspresi dari Donghae, Kibum dan Kyuhyun.

Jung Soo memeluk _eomma_ nya dari samping. Dan setelahnya Jung Soo bersama kedua orang tuanya mengikuti langkah tiga adiknya dengan berjalan santai.

.

.

.

**OOOooo****ßCMB oooOOO**

Seperti yang telah di rencanakan. Keluarga Park akan menginap di Lotte Seoul Hotel yang masih berada di dalam kawasan area Lotte World. Setelah puas bermain-main seharian, mereka kembali ke hotel untuk istirahat, membersihkan diri dan makan malam.

Waktu telah menunjukan pukul 8 malam dan keempat bersaudara Park kembali berkeliling ke arena bermain. Mereka berjalan santai menyusuri arena outdoor Lotte World setelah menyantap makan malam bersama. Tanpa di sertai kedua orang tuanya yang memilih beristirahat di hotel.

Mereka berempat menikmati suasana malam taman bermain dengan riang. Puluhan lampu warna-warni mengiringi perjalanan mereka dari sekitar arena hingga setiap wahana di kawasan tersebut. Hanya gumaman kagum akan keindahan taman bermain di malam hari yang keluar dari bibir mereka. Kastil besar dan megah di tengah area pun terlihat bersinar terang dengan berbagai lampu hias berwarna merah, biru, nila, kuning dan lain nya—sangat indah.

"_Kka_ kita duduk di sini saja _hyung_"

Kyuhyun menarik tangan Kibum dan menuntunnya duduk di sebuah kursi panjang di depan kastil besar. Jung Soo dan Donghae pun ikut duduk di sebelah kedua _dongsaeng_ nya. Donghae-Kyuhyun-Kibum-Jung Soo. Begitulah urutan duduk keempatnya. Matanya mereka mulai fokus ke area kastil. Sebentar lagi ada festival dan pertunjukan lampu juga hologram di depan kastil. Beberapa pengunjung lain pun sudah berkumpul di sekitar kastil menantil pertunjukan lampu indah.

Donghae membuka popcorn yang mereka beli tadi dan mulai memakan nya bersama.

"Kita beruntung kemari saat ada pertunjukan seperti ini" gumam Jung Soo sebelum menyedot orange juice nya.

"Pasti akan lebih indah daripada yang di tv" Kyuhyun menanggapi ucapan sang _hyung_ sambil mengambil beberapa popcorn dari Donghae dan memakan nya.

"Tentu saja bocah. Ini pasti sangat indah" balas Donghae.

"Bum _hyung_, handicam nya!" Kyuhyun menoleh ke arah Kibum yang sibuk mengotak atik _handicam_ di tangan nya.

Kibum mengalihkan tatapan nya lalu menunjukan _killer smile_ nya.

"Kamera siap!" ucapnya sambil menunjukan _handicam_ dalam posisi _ready_ untuk merekam pertunjukan itu nantinya.

Mereka terdiam sejenak mengamati keramaian pengunjung di sekitar sambil memakan snack yang di beli.

"Apa kalian senang, _hyung_?"

Jung Soo, Donghae dan Kibum menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba membuka suara. Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum manis sambil menatap lurus ke depan.

"Kyu sangat senang hari ini. Sangat teramat senang~ Apa kalian juga senang?" ucapnya lagi.

Kyuhyun menarik tangan kanan Donghae dan tangan kiri Kibum yang ada di sebelahnya lalu menggenggam nya dengan erat "_Gomawo hyungdeul_"

Ketiga _hyung_ nya yang mendengar itu hanya tersenyum geli. Jung Soo yang duduk di sebelah Kibum hanya bisa mengulurkan tangan nya mengacak rambut Kyuhyun gemas lalu beralih merangkul Kibum di sebelahnya.

Kibum hanya tersenyum sembari membalas genggaman dari _dongsaeng_ nya seakan memberitahu perasaan nya lewat genggaman itu.

"_Pabbo_! Siapa yang tidak senang jika bermain seharian—haha" balas Donghae sambil tertawa kecil.

"Tapi aku senang karena bisa bermain bersama dengan kalian semua _hyung_~" Donghae mencubit gemas kedua pipi chubby Kyuhyun yang menatapnya dengan polos. Tidak seperti biasa akan menepis tangan _hyung_ nya, Kyuhyun hanya terdiam sambil tertawa membuat Donghae ikut terkikik geli. Bocah itu pun menyandarkan kepalanya di lengan Donghae dan kembali menatap lurus ke depan masih dengan senyuman lebar.

Tak berapa lama, _show_ cahaya dan hologram itu di mulai. Cahaya berbagai macam warna dan bentuk terlihat dengan indah dengan background kastil. Pertunjukan cahaya berbentuk air mancur dan cahaya laser berpendar di dinding kastil. Berbagai hologram pun terlihat, mulai dari gambar manusia hingga hewan-hewan lucu. Tak hanya keindahan dari cahaya dan hologram yang bisa di saksikan namun beberapa penari pun siap menghibur dan menggerakan badan nya dengan indah di depan kastil.

Suara riuh dan decak kagum dari para penonton pertunjukan pun memenuhi area kastil tersebut.

Selama kurang lebih 1 jam, keempat bersaudara Park itu menikmati pertunjukan tari, cahaya dan hologram itu. Sekarang mereka tengah berjalan santai hendak kembali ke hotel.

Namun di tengah perjalanan, Kyuhyun menarik tangan _hyungdeul_ nya dan mengajak nya untuk pergi sebuah wahana terakhir yang sangat ia inginkan.

_Ballon Sky Ride_…

Mereka akan di antar menikmati keindahan malam sekitar lotte world dengan menggunakan balon udara yang di terbangkan ke ketinggian sekitar 40 meter dari tanah.

Jung Soo, Donghae dan Kibum pun hanya pasrah menaiki keranjang dari ballon yang akan melayang itu. Sebenarnya Donghae masih sedikit trauma dengan ketinggian karena _Bungee drop_ tadi tapi ia tidak ingin mengecewakan _dongsaeng_ nya yang sudah merengek.

Selama kurang lebih 20 menit ballon itu akan di terbangkan keatas lalu akan di tarik turun kebawah kembali oleh pemandu.

"Huwaaa indahnyaaa~" kagum Kyuhyun menikmati keindahan taman bermain dari ketinggian ini. Matanya berbinar layaknya cahaya yang berkilap warna-warni yang menyelimuti seluruh taman bermain.

"Ish bocah duduklah, jangan berdiri terus!"

Donghae menarik Kyuhyun untuk kembali duduk di sebelahnya. Sejak tadi Kyuhyun tidak bisa duduk diam menikmati pemandangan dan terus berdiri membuat ballon itu sedikit bergoyang. Karena itulah sekarang Donghae memegang erat tangan bocah itu agar tidak bertingkah lagi.

Jung Soo dan Kibum yang duduk di hadapan Donghae-Kyuhyun hanya duduk tenang sambil mengedarkan pandangan nya ke seluruh pemandangan, sesekali bergumam mengomentari keindahan yang di lihatnya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Jung Soo mengalihkan tatapan nya pada tiga _dongsaeng_ nya yang masih asyik menikmati pemandangan. Terkadang Kyuhyun berdecak kesal pada Donghae yang masih menahan tubuhnya agar tidak terlalu banyak bergerak. Hingga terjadilah debat kecil di antara keduanya. Kibum pun sesekali berceletuk di tengah debat _hyung_ dan _dongsaeng_ nya lalu tertawa kecil memperhatikan ekspresi Donghae dan Kyuhyun.

Perasaan lega, bahagia dan… entahlah, tak ada kata yang bisa menggambarkan kebahagian Jung Soo saat ini. Duduk bersama ketiga adiknya, saling bercanda, tertawa dan bermain. Sungguh hatinya di selimuti sukacita yang sangat besar.

Impian nya terwujud…

Apa yang selalu ia harapkan dan mimpikan selama ini menjadi kenyataan. Keakraban dari ketiga adik nya sangat terlihat jelas…

"_Gomawo_"

Donghae, Kibum dan Kyuhyun mengalihkan tatapan nya pada Jung Soo dan menatap _hyung_ nya itu heran setelah mendengar gumaman itu.

Jung Soo terdiam sesaat sebelum menunjukan _angelic smile_ nya yang sangat menenangkan.

"_Hyung_ tidak menyangka akhirnya kita bisa sedekat dan seakrab ini" ucapnya lagi membuat tiga _dongsaeng_ nya sedikit terkesiap.

"Beberapa minggu yang lalu… Haha Hae dan Kyu masih saja bertengkar dan membuat kepala ku berdenyut sakit"

Donghae dan Kyuhyun saling melempar tatapan sebelum menyengir satu sama lain lalu beralih kepada _hyung_ tertua nya lagi.

"Lalu Kibummie… kau masih sangat diam, dingin dan menarik diri dari kami. Tak bisa mengungkapkan perasaan secara langsung terutama padaku" Jung Soo menoleh adik yang duduk di sebelahnya. Kibum hanya tersipu malu sambil tersenyum kecil.

Jung Soo merangkul bahu Kibum dan mengelus kepala _dongsaeng_ nya lembut. Ia tertawa senang.

"Tapi sekarang semua sudah berubah. Dinding besar yang seperti menghalangi hubungan kita sudah hancur. Dan _hyung_ sangat bersyukur juga senang. _Hyung_ harap kita bisa seperti ini selama nya"

Jung Soo tersenyum lembut pada tiga _dongsaeng_ yang juga balas tersenyum menatapnya.

"Kyu juga sangaaattt senang. Akhirnya Kyu bisa dekat dengan kalian" Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya dan menarik nafas panjang lalu tersenyum lebar.

"_Gomawo hyungdeul_ sudah mau menerima dan mengakui Kyu sebagai _dongsaeng_ kalian. Kyu sangat bahagia"

Kyuhyun mengerjapkan matanya yang sudah berkaca-kaca. Melihat itu, tangan Donghae yang sedaritadi menggenggam tangan _dongsaeng_ nya itu mulai melonggar. Donghae beralih memeluk Kyuhyun dari samping.

"Aniyo. Harusnya aku yang minta maaf pada Kyunnie karena perlakuan ku selama ini. _Mianhae_"

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya mendengar ucapan Donghae.

"Hae _hyung_ jangan meminta maaf lagi. Kyu tidak suka mendengar nya" ucap Kyuhyun sambil mendongak menatap Donghae dengan senyuman walau matanya masih berair.

Donghae tersenyum lembut lalu mengecup kening _dongsaeng_ nya sekilas.

Kyuhyun mengalihkan tatapan nya saat tangan kanan Jung Soo menggenggam tangan kirinya. Bocah itu tersenyum saat _hyung_ tertuanya menatapnya dengan senyuman favoritnya.

"_Hyung_ sangat menyayangi Kyunnie, Hae juga Bummie. Kalian punya tempat special yang besar nya sama dalam hati _hyung_" ucap Jung Soo tulus.

"Kyu juga sangat menyayangi _hyungdeul_. Besarnya lebih besar dari balon ini ah tidak lebih besar dari taman bermain atau dunia ini" Kyuhyun berucap dengan polosnya sembari menggerakan tangan nya membentuk bola yang sangat besar. Sontak hal itu membuat Jung Soo, Donghae dan Kibum tertawa.

"Aku juga… Aku bangga memiliki kalian sebagai _hyung_ dan _dongsaeng_ ku. Kalian yang terbaik dan paling berharga dalam hidupku. Aku berjanji tidak akan menyembunyikan apa pun lagi pada kalian termasuk perasaan ku. Hanya pada kalian"

Kibum menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Jung Soo yang sudah menatapnya dengan lembut. Ia mengacak rambut Kibum pelan lalu mengecup pucuk kepalanya.

"Wuow, BumBum tumben sekali kau berucap sepanjang itu" celetuk Donghae dengan nada mengejek. Kibum hanya memutar bola matanya malas.

"Karena aku sedang senang. Dan Hae _hyung_ jangan memanggil ku kekanakan begitu"

Kedua kakak dan adiknya tertawa mendengar protesan dari Kibum yang sudah memasang wajah cemberut.

"_Mwoya_? Bukankah kau senang aku memanggil mu BumBum. Itu nama terbaik yang pernah ada haha" Donghae terkikik geli saat melihat Kibum menggembungkan pipinya namun samar terlihat senyuman tipis di wajah _dongsaeng_ nya itu.

"_Ne_. Kyu rasa itu lebih baik daripada ikan jelek menyebalkan yang amis"

"_Mwo_?!"

Kyuhyun memeluk Donghae sambil tertawa geli saat Donghae mendengus sebal. Jung Soo hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Haahh~ intinya aku tidak ingin kita berpisah lagi. Kalian yang paling ku perlukan di dunia ini termasuk _appa_ dan _eomma_. Aku harap kita bisa bersama selamanya" Donghae tertawa malu dengan ucapan yang keluar dari bibirnya sendiri.

"Pasti. Kita akan selalu bersama selamanya" balas Jung Soo dan di setujui dengan anggukan dari ketiga _dongsaeng_ nya.

Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukan nya dari Donghae lalu bangkit berdiri dan segera memeluk Jung Soo dan Kibum bersamaan.

"Teuki _hyung_, Bum _hyung_~"

Jung Soo dan Kibum pun membalas pelukan dari _dongsaeng_ kecil mereka sebelum Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukan nya dan menyengir lebar.

"Ya bocah! Cepat kemari dan duduk! Kau membuat balon ini bergoyang lagi _pabbo_"

Kyuhyun menoleh dan menggembungkan pipinya kesal. Namun sedetik kemudian ia menyeringai saat menyadari raut ketakutan dari _hyung_ keduanya itu.

"_Waeyo Fishy hyung_? Apa kau takut jika balon ini bergoyang?" Kyuhyun sengaja bergerak dan menggoyangkan balon itu sedikit.

"_Ya evil maknae_ jangan begitu! Aish!"

"Hahaha _hyung_ benar-benar takut _eoh_? Kalau balon ini jatuh bagaimana ya?"

Donghae menatap Kyuhyun horror namun yang di tatap masih saja tertawa geli.

"Ish, kemari kau bocah!"

Kyuhyun tersentak saat tangan nya di tarik oleh Donghae membuat bocah itu kehilangan keseimbangan dan terduduk kembali di samping Donghae.

"Aish kau menyebalkan ikan jelek!"

"_Mwo_? Kau mengataiku bocah? _Evil_ _pabbo_!"

"Ikan jelek, ikan jelek, bhweee—hahaha _hyung_!"

Donghae yang gemas pun mulai mengerjai Kyuhyun. Melakukan aksi yang selalu menjadi kelemahan adiknya itu—menggelitiki perut bocah itu. Sontak Kyuhyun tertawa dan menggeliat gelisah. Ia menepis tangan Donghae namun hasilnya nihil hingga akhirnya kedua nya tertawa. Donghae menertawakan ekspresi Kyuhyun yang menahan geli sambil tertawa.

Dan hasil perbuatan dua bocah itu ballon udara itu semakin bergoyang.

"Ya! Kalian benar-benar ingin ballon ini jatuh dan kita mati?!" decak kesal Jung Soo yang mulai memegang erat pinggiran keranjang. Sungguh ballon ini semakin bergoyang karena tingkah 2 adiknya itu. Dan sangat jujur ia juga merasa takut jika balon nya bergoyang seperti ini.

"Donghae Kyuhyun hentikan!"

Jung Soo kembali berteriak histeris untuk menegur Donghae yang masih saja menggelitiki Kyuhyun yang menggeliat geli di tempat duduknya. Sedangkan Kibum hanya menghela napas memperhatikan kedua _hyung_ dan _dongsaeng_ nya itu. Dengan tangan terlipat di dada ia kembali beralih menikmati keindahan malam taman bermain tanpa mempedulikan balon mereka yang bergoyang. Walaupun bibirnya melengkung membentuk senyuman geli saat ekor matanya melihat tingkah konyol _hyung_ dan _dongsaeng_ nya.

Bukankah keakraban itu terlihat lebih indah?

Tentu saja…

Namun dalam segala sesuatu tetaplah menjadi dirimu sendiri. Tak perlu ber-akting ataupun memaksakan. Saat kau menjadi dirimu sendiri, semua akan terasa lebih menyenangkan.

Dan sekarang setiap anggota keluarga kami telah menunjukan kepribadian nya masing-masing. Tak ada kepura-puraan dan pemaksaan. Semua menjadi dirinya sendiri. Walaupun begitu kami selalu menerima dan mencoba untuk mengerti satu sama lain. Menyampaikan perasaan sayang dengan caranya tersendiri.

Hal itu lah yang menjadi salah satu faktor dari penghancur tembok pembatas di antara hubungan kami. Ya, dinding yang membatasi kami sudah menghilang, tergantikan oleh sebuah benang yang menyatukan setiap hati kami. Benang yang tidak akan pernah putus oleh situasi dan kondisi apapun.

Benang abadi yang di namakan sebuah rasa persaudaraan.

_Park Fams_,.

.

.

.

~FIN~

.

.

Terimakasih untuk semua readers yang sudah membaca Be Close My Brothers hingga kata Fin haha

Terimakasih untuk semua yang review, follow dan favorite. Juga semua saran dan kritik untuk ff ini…

Maaf jika ada kata dan cerita yang tidak berkenan dalam semua part bcmb~

Dan seperti nya Lye tidak akan kembali dengan ff baru dalam waktu dekat, lagi buntu ide! haha

Jika ada yang ingin menyumbang ide tentang ff brothership baik genre family, adventure, fantasy, action atau apapun itu, silahkan hubungi lye di PM atau langsung ke twitter.

Sekali lagi terimakasih banyak~

Bye,

**-LyELF-**

**Thanks for all readers**

**And **

**Special thanks to :**

Riekyumidwife, Shinjoo24, cece, kyuzi, AyuClouds69, Kim Rae Sun, YoureUkeKyu, ay, vha Chandra, haekyu, sfsclouds, 92 line, lianpangestu, gaemgyu0321, AngeLeeteuk, Anonymouss, niza, Hikmajantapan, Kim Soo Jin, tiaraputri16, ichaElfs, IrumaAckleschia, EvilmagnaeMin, kkyu32, Ryeohyun, KyuChul, bryan ryeohyun, aohime no rinha, MissBabyKyu, K my name, lee minji elf, dew'yellow, ndah951231, ChoYeonRin, heeeHyun, aninkyuelf, Fitry MY, Augesteca, Arum Junnie, Selli Hae, Kyuminhae, Chairun, cho-i-chahyun, kyuro, Aulia, Gyurievil, arumfishy, TikaClouds2124, ayu and all Guest

**~Jeongmal Kamsahamnida~**


End file.
